Dochirasama desu ka?
by Hikari-sys
Summary: En un instituto de Japón lo que más importa es la igualdad de alumnos. Para ello tienden a hacer la vida imposible a los que son diferentes a ellos. A Sakura le encanta el visual kei, pero como todos esconde su pasión... hasta que llegó él...
1. Guardando las Apariencias

**– Dochirasama desu ka?–**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra son propiedad de CLAMP, ante todo, pero la historia me pertenece.**

**Capítulo I**

**– Guardando las Apariencias –**

* * *

**~ Sakura ~**

Dochirasama desu ka?

¿Qué?

¿De parte de quién soy? 

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. Tengo diecisiete años, mi tipo de sangre es A y mi signo del horóscopo es Aries.

Actualmente vivo con mi padre y con mi hermano, pues mi madre falleció hace ya tiempo. Era realmente muy guapa, hasta fue una modelo bastante conocida en su época.

En casa la recordamos muy a menudo y la verdad es que la echo mucho de menos, pero sé que estará en un lugar mejor.

¿Qué?, ¿Qué no he contestado a tu pregunta? Es cierto, pero antes de hacerlo quiero hablar un poco más antes que me juzgues mal.

No entiendo a la gente, tengo una vida complicada, pues estoy en el último curso de instituto antes de ingresar en alguna universidad. Tengo exámenes cada dos por tres y estoy siempre agobiada ¿Quién no?

A parte de la dura vida del estudiante, me encuentro en un debate entre lo que realmente quiero y lo que piensan los demás.

Nos hacen creer que todos los seres humanos somos iguales, que deberíamos serlo. Respetarnos los unos a los otros y no usar jamás la violencia.

Hombre, dicho así queda precioso, pero ¿Quién lo cumple?, ¡Ja! La respuesta es _nadie_.

Los negros porque son negros, y los chinos porque son chinos, la razón es el racismo. Haber no me malinterpretes, yo no apoyo eso para nada. ¡Lo juro!

Pero con ello te quiero decir, ¿Cómo no van a odiar a personas que son de otra raza u otro país si no son capaces de no odiar a quienes tienen alrededor?

¡Ese es el Quid en cuestión!

Es que, no son capaces de ser tolerantes ni siquiera porque estés en desacuerdo con sus gustos.

Y es ahí donde se centran mis mayores problemas.

La culpable: mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo. Desde muy pequeñas me ha estado mandando mangas de todo tipo, al principio no me interesaban mucho pero después…

Mi mejor amiga es ahora lo que yo llamo una otaku reprimida, y no, no la estoy insultando ni muchísimo menos, solo que lo es y punto.

¿Por qué? Su madre es la presidenta de una muy importante empresa de juguetería, aunque sigo pensando que no solo trabaja en eso… y bueno sacan al mercado muchísimas figuras y Merchandising friki de todo tipo.

Pero no todo acaba ahí ni muchísimo menos, Tomoyo dibuja mangas que luego las manda a una importante revista que publica mensualmente, y ha ganado infinidad de concursos de cosplay.

Es Dios cosiendo, eso no lo puede negar ni la persona más perfeccionista del mundo. Muchísimas veces me pregunto cómo es capaz de coser así de bien, habrá sido su madre seguramente…

El caso que es genial, y fue mi mejor maestra, aunque luego solita descubrí lo que ahora es mi pasión.

El Visual Kei.

Me encanta, la música, la escenografía, los tíos, la ropa… ¡todo! No puedo evitarlo, ver a mis grupos preferidos contonearse y meterse mano entre ellos… ¡me puede!

Suelo poner en casa mis discos a todo volumen, a mi familia no le importa, es más mi padre que también se le da bien la costura me hace algún que otro accesorio.

A mi hermano le hago gracia, no le disgusta del todo, aunque a veces no se fía y me acompaña a todos los sitios a donde voy. ¡Eh alto ahí! No pienses raro… no es que yo de motivos para desconfiar pero…

¡Es que no puedes subirte ni al metro sola! Malditos pervertidos…

Dentro del visual kei, me encanta el estilo punk, que suelo vestirlo junto con el gótico europeo más a diario. Los domingos cuando voy al Harajuku, voy vestida de Gothic lolita.

Amo ese estilo de ropa, tanto como amo a Mana–sama, lloré cuando se separó Malice Mizer, pero bueno… ahora toca en Moi Dix Mois… es tan Kawaii…

Y cuando pienso en Mana… pienso en Gackt… el sentimiento que corroe mi interior es imposible de describir. Un día le vi de lejos y me quedé sin palabras por lo menos durante cuatro horas.

¡Viva su madre! Fue lo que alcancé a decir. Pero ya era tarde y me sentí una completa sin vergüenza, así que cerré la boca y seguí caminando con mis amigas en Akihabara.

¡Me encantan las tiendas!

Ah… si, cierto, hablaba sobre las Gothic Lolita. Principalmente es una moda de ropa, que imita a las muñecas de porcelana de la era victoriana.

Cuando me pongo un vestido, soy capaz de fundirme conmigo misma; Soy capaz de comportarme más femeninamente de como me comporto y puedo ir al Harajuku tranquila.

Aunque eso último es una estupidez.

Así que ya lo ves, soy una visual que ama a las gothic lolita.

Venga, dilo ¿Por qué es un problema?

Yo te lo diré.

La gente no lo acepta. Son capaces de aceptar cosas inapropiadas como las chicas buruseras y no son capaces de aceptar nuestro estilo de vida.

Y es que todo se basa en eso.

Mi instituto por ejemplo: hay tan pocos visual, que soy capaz de contarlos con la mano; Muy pocos son los que se atreven a decir nada, estamos camuflados y es muy triste.

Ser tú un día a la semana… es insoportable… pero qué le vamos a hacer… ¿Qué?, ¿Qué por qué no les plantamos cara?

Fácil. Nos triplican y ellos son capaces de traernos a sus bandas de macarras para hacernos pasar un mal rato… que al final acaba con muchísimos dolores tanto físicos como psicológicos.

Y esa es la triste realidad, no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo. Vivimos con miedo y en la sombra, lejos de la mirada del mundo que no es capaz de tolerar a uno de los suyos.

Ni que fuéramos bichos inmundos dejados de la mano de dios…

En fin, mejor cierro la boca porque se acerca mi dilema diario.

¿Qué me pongo hoy?

Mi armario se divide en dos partes, en una está mi querida ropa y complementos, mientras que en la otra está la ropa que uso para ir al instituto.

Como todos los días, intento decidirme...

¿Voy como quiero o como ellos quieren?

Resignada, tomo unos vaqueros algo ajustados que suelo remangármelos hasta las rodillas y una camiseta de manga corta con rallas negras y blancas.

Lo sé… aburrido.

Pero bueno, qué le voy a hacer…

Tomé mi mochila dispuesta a comprobar que metí los libros correctos anoche y pude ver que efectivamente soy una torpe, me equivoqué dos veces… si es que ya lo digo yo, darse atracones de estudiar no es bueno…

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí al comedor, allí estaba mi padre desayunando. Me dejé caer en la silla y me eché a la boca una tostada.

– Buenos días, ¿Tienes hoy algún examen?

– Hola, si… gracias por el ten ten pie nocturno, me vino muy bien.

– Me gusta verte estudiar, pero no quiero que llegues al límite.

– Lo sé papá– le contesté dándole la razón.

Y es que es más sabio el diablo por viejo que por malo… tiene razón, dormir cuatro horas no es sano para nada.

Pero es la única opción que tengo, este es mi último año de instituto y quiero entrar en esa universidad sea como sea y con muy buena nota.

Ya que no podía destacar por mis gustos, quería destacar estudiando, aunque realmente mis notas no son tan brillantes… malditas matemáticas…

Me despedí de mi padre y me puse las zapatillas, me colgué la mochila al hombro y saqué mi pequeño compañero de viaje, mi mp4.

Mi instituto está un poco lejos, tengo que andar quince minutos hasta llegar a la estación de metro y allí esperar otra quincena de minutos para llegar a mi estación y andar otros diez minutos más.

Un poco lejos… ¿verdad?

Saludé a varias vecinas que encontré por el camino y llegué a una calle bastante amplia y vacía a estas horas. Como siempre, tomé un atajo, el parque pingüino.

Me gusta pasear por este parque, ya que jugaba en sus columpios cuando era pequeña y Tomoyo me había hecho varias sesiones fotográficas.

¡Ah!, ¿No lo dije antes? Apunta esta cualidad de Tomoyo, es un genio con las cámaras de fotos y video, tranquilamente podía ser una famosa directora de cine, siempre y cuando yo sea su personaje principal.

Cuando terminé de recorrer la calle decidí que ya era hora de escucharle, pasé varias canciones y encontré la que buscaba.

¡Su nuevo single! La pude descargar antes que saliera al mercado, es genial, pero eso no quita que no vaya a comprar su disco.

Lo había escuchado dos veces y ya me la sabía, mientras caminaba murmuraba la letra feliz. Gackt siempre me alegra el día.

_Anata no hitomi ni utsuru watashi wa waratteita  
mou nidoto aeru hohoemi no mae ni  
kurayami sakebitsudzukeru anata ga mieru  
dou sugite_

_kowareru hodo watashi wo tsuyoku dakishimete  
mou ichido aenu nara yume no naka de ii  
towa no nemuri wo kudasai_

_kowareru hodo watashi wo tsuyoku dakishimete  
yume kara samete wa kieru anata no egao wo  
itoshisugiru sono koe mo  
mou ichido aeru kara yakusoku shita kara  
afureru hodo no ai de yasashiku tsutsunde  
towa no nemuri wo kudasai_

_anata ga mienai  
anata ga mienai_

Vaya, he llegado a la estación y no me he dado ni cuenta, ¡bien!, Pero ahora lo más seguro es apagar el mp4 y hacer como que estás escuchando música.

– Lo siento Gackt… te abandonaré durante un ratillo.

Piqué mi carné del metro y bajé las escaleras. Si te paras a pensarlo detenidamente, el metro es un laberinto subterráneo que aterraría a cualquiera… no me gustaría perderme.

Esperé en el andén y como siempre le echo un vistazo disimulado a los que serán mis compañeros de viaje, muchos estudiantes como yo y algunos oficinistas que llegarán tarde al trabajo.

Llegó el metro y me subo en él, me apresuro a sentarme junto al cristal para evitar el posible ataque de pervertidos. Suspiré algo aliviada cuando una mujer se sentó a mi lado.

–Gackt regresa a mi– murmuré encendiendo mi pequeño amigo.

Escuché su nueva canción tres veces más y bajé del metro escuchando el disco de Mars.

Escuchando Vanilla llegué al instituto y crucé su amplio jardín hasta llegar al edificio principal donde me cambié de zapatos.

El ambiente en el instituto es muy monótono, la moda siempre está presente, pero claro, la moda es muy relativa, conozco a varias gals que compran por la mañana lo que por la noche está desfasado, es increíble.

Bueno en el instituto la gente es más normal, aunque son las bandas que se forman los que realmente gobiernan los pasillos.

Conocí a una chica a la que tiraron sus libros por la ventana por que la pillaron leyendo un cómic.

Es demasiado. ¿No crees?

Apagué el mp4 y me quité los cascos cuando entré en mi clase, me apresuré a guardarlo en la mochila mientras me dirigía a mi asiento.

Me siento en la penúltima fila junto a la ventana, y junto a mí, afortunadamente, Tomoyo.

Había solo dos chicas, que casualmente leen cómics como yo, Naoko y Chiharu.

Sé que Naoko escribe en una página muy popular de fanfic y a Chiharu le gusta muchísimo los shojos, con ella he intercambiado algún que otro manga, además su novio colecciona maquetas. Ellas son mis amigas.

– Buenos días– las saludé.

– Buenos días Sakura– me contestaron ambas.

– ¿Escuchaste el nuevo single de Gackt–san?

– ¡Si, es genial!

Definitivamente Gackt me alegra el día.

– ¡Agua!

Exclamó Rika al entrar, deprisa cada una nos dirigimos a nuestras tareas de clase al instante, mientras tanto entraban dos amigas hablando escandalosamente. Nos miraron de arriba abajo cuando nos vieron a las cuatro.

Estábamos acostumbradas.

Comenzaron a entrar más compañeros de clase y entre ellos Tomoyo, con unas bermudas moradas y una camiseta negra.

Me encanta como es, porque no le importa lo más mínimo lo que piense la gente, es muy natural, aunque no revela su verdadera identidad completamente, es única.

– ¡Buenos días Sakura–chan!– me saludó con una sonrisa.

– Muy buenos días, Tomoyo– le correspondí.

– ¿Viste como nos miran esas dos?

– ¿Creen que sospecharán?– le pregunté algo temerosa.

– Creo que son capaces de mandarnos a los fantasmas de la justicia porque somos el mal de sus vidas– murmuró imitando un ser maligno.

Yo me eché a reír, es…

– ¿Viste que bueno sale Gackt–san?

…Increíble…

– ¡Sí!, sale guapísimo– le dije en voz baja.

– ¿Quién sale guapísimo?

Oh, Oh…

Alcé la mirada y me encontré con Yumi Miwa, gran cuerpo para tan poco cerebro… algunos la consideran perfecta, y es una de las más populares de la clase… y ya para subir su ego, es modelo adolescente.

– Hi… Hideaki Takizawa–san

– Me gusta más Tsubasa.

Dijo ella mirándome de arriba abajo, ¿Has tenido la sensación de que te están matando con la mirada? En ese momento me pareció que me fusilaba y me echaba a una fosa común.

– Prefiero a Gackt–chan

Tomoyo… por qué habrás abierto la boca. Miwa la miró seriamente y dijo algo que me hizo caer al suelo de la impresión. Tomoyo se agachó en mi ayuda para ver si estaba bien.

– Kinomoto ¿Tienes bien la tensión o es que has visto un billete?

No le contesté para no seguir con su juego, pero me había sorprendido, jamás pensé que oiría de los labios de esa chica semejante comentario.

"Ya y quién no"

El timbre comenzó a sonar y entraron Ichihara junto con toda su peña de macarras juveniles, puesto que la mayoría no había pasado de curso el año anterior.

El profesor entró con un poco de dificultad. Si hubiera que calificar al señor Tanaka, diría que es un hueso duro de roer, es estricto, poco hablador, carcamal y nada simpático.

El cabrón entre los cabrones… si odiabas su asignatura…

Y yo odio su asignatura.

Matemáticas… qué asco…

Dirigí mi mirada al suelo buscando mi mochila que se había alejado por lo menos cincuenta centímetros de donde la dejé… maldigo a Ichihara y a sus enormes pies.

Sentí como abrían la puerta y alguien entraba, pero la verdad que estaba sumergida en la idea de coger mi mochila, esa misión estaba siendo cada vez más complicada.

– Su nombre es Li Shaoran y desde hoy será vuestro nuevo compañero.

Sentí el brazo de Tomoyo golpear el mío con fuerza, no la miré a ella.

Le miré a él.

Y el tiempo se detuvo.

Era un chico alto, con el pelo castaño muy oscuro, no le pude ver el rostro bien porque le tapaban la cara unas enormes gafas de sol.

Estaba bien formado, era delgado pero como buen visual tenía músculo, seguro que hace pesas.

Su ropa me encantó, tenía unos pantalones de cuadros rojos a la altura de los gemelos y su chaleco negro que dejaba ver sus brazos al descubierto le quedaba como un guante.

Guantes no, pero muñequeras de cuero sí que tenía, sus zapatos me encantaron.

La cadena que portaba su cinturón, me pareció muy provocativa en ese momento… pero como buen visual…

**¿Visual?**

– Auch… duele…

Me quejé, caerse de la silla no es nada agradable, todos me miraron en silencio sepulcral, incluso algunos murmuraban con miradas divertidas.

– ¿Kinomoto–san se encuentra bien?

No dije nada, pues no podía dejar de mirarle.

– Kinomoto–san ¿Le ha comido la lengua el gato?

– No, discúlpeme señor…

Le volví a mirar y juraría que detrás de esos cristales oscuros, aquellos ojos me estaban mirando a mí.

Sentí toda la sangre en mi cara y agaché la cabeza con vergüenza, Tomoyo me acarició un poco el brazo y se sentó también en su sitio.

– Bien, se le ha asignado aquel sitio del fondo, detrás de su nueva compañera la que se acaba de caer.

Aquel comentario hizo que toda la clase soltara estruendosas carcajadas.

Le vi acercándose a mí y solo pensé en una cosa.

**¿Era el cielo…**

Pasó de largo y se sentó en su silla.

**…o el infierno?**

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la primera parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**– ¡Escríbeme un Review! –**

**ATTE:**

**– Hikari-sys –**


	2. ¿Será el Cielo o el Infierno?

**– Dochirasama desu ka?–**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra son propiedad de CLAMP, ante todo, pero la historia me pertenece.**

**Capítulo II**

**– ¿Será el cielo o el infierno? –**

* * *

_Dochirasama desu ka? – ¿De parte de quién?_

¿Has tenido la sensación que cuando miras a los ojos de alguien sientes que vuestras vidas se han unido?

Eso fue lo que sentí al verle. Fue como si una fuerte onda expansiva me golpease completamente. Y fue cuando decidí que le conocería.

Durante la clase quise hablarle, sé como se siente uno el primer día de clase en un sitio nuevo, es un momento en el que lo sueles pasar mal porque no conoces a nadie.

Pensándolo bien, él podría convertirse en mi pilar de valentía para poder ser completamente yo, sin tener miedo al qué dirán de los demás, sería un logro.

La clase del profesor Tanaka fue bastante anormal, no porque el profesor se quedara transpuesto durante breves lapsos de tiempo, sino porque mis compañeros no hacían más que mirar a Shaoran Li y hablar de él en voz alta, situación que en otro momento no se hubiera repetido por la mala leche del profesor.

Un pensamiento rondó mi mente y verdaderamente me horroricé… si había causado mi nuevo compañero ese efecto en mi… ¿Qué efecto habría causado a mi alrededor?

Suspiré preocupada, si alguien se metiera con él, le protegería, nadie se metería con mi pilar de valentía.

Porque yo, Sakura Kinomoto… ¡Protegería el Visual Kei de todo macarra que se atreva a manchar su nombre!

Mientras pensaba en salvar el mundo de los macarras descerebrados, no me di cuenta en qué momento el timbre del cambio de clase sonó, el profesor abandonase el aula e Ichihara se acercara junto con cuatro de su peña, los demás les observaban desde sus mesas con miradas llenas de diversión.

¡Maldita sea! Justo cuando quería acercarme a hablar con él… Tiene que venir este desgraciado a estropear mis planes…

– Bienvenido Li, Tengo una buena noticia que contarte ¿Sabes?– le dijo mientras se frotaba las manos– Pasarás un divertido año con nosotros…

– No me cabe duda– le oí decir.

La sonrisa del rostro de Ichihara se desvaneció instantáneamente, fue entonces cuando vi que debía actuar, mientras pensaba las palabras con las cuales me enfrentaría a mi peor enemigo, mis manos me sudaron y comencé a titubear… ¡Debía ser más fuerte maldita sea!

– ¿Sabes lo que les hacemos a la gente de tu clase?– Sus palabras sonaron más a amenaza que a comentario.

– Tengo curiosidad… ¿Sabes lo que te puede pasar si me amenazas?

Reprimí un gemido, su voz amenazadora me dio miedo… toda la valentía que había acumulado se esfumó de pronto. Su voz era tan fría y segura que hasta Ichihara sintió temor.

Me levanté instantáneamente atrayendo la atención de los dos jóvenes, dispuesta ahuyentar a Ichihara y sus matones de una vez por todas.

Sentí el suspense en la mirada del resto de compañeros, esperaban una reacción por mi parte y el valor que antes me había abandonado regresó. Abrí ligeramente los labios dispuesta para enviarle un golpe certero al dragón que tenía delante y debía matar.

– Ichi…

Li se quitó las gafas de pronto y me miró fijamente, tenía los ojos verdes más bonitos incluso que los míos.

Y no es que no tuviera abuela, pero así me lo habían hecho saber muchas veces.

Volviendo a la escena explicaré cual fue mi reacción.

Pasó así.

Mis piernas se convirtieron en dos pilares de cremoso helado que se deshicieron gracias al calor que inundó mi cuerpo al sentir esa mirada.

Quedó muy poético ¿verdad?, pero es que pasó así literalmente, mis piernas me traicionaron y caí sobre la silla con la mirada perdida en la infinidad de sus ojos que me miraron aparentemente sin expresión.

Hubo algunos que contuvieron la respiración, pero para mí estaban a cientos de kilómetros.

Vivía en la inopia cuando el profesor Terada entró dispuesto a darnos su clase.

Pero como dije, yo seguía en el remolino de su mirada sin darme cuenta de aquel detalle que me costó caro.

– Kinomoto ¿Podría atender mi clase?

– ¡Lo siento!

Me di la vuelta rápidamente y me sumergí aparentemente en la profundidad del libro de lectura, sentía mis mejillas arder de vergüenza.

Qué estúpida soy, seguro que le asusté… Y ahora pensará que estoy detrás de él, o que quiero hacerle algo malo… ¿Podría pensar que quiero secuestrarle y obtener de su familia un millón de yenes?

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?... Tendré que consultar a Tomoyo

La hora pasó rápidamente, y mientras terminaba de copiar las preguntas sobre el libro del que tendríamos el examen, todos abandonaron el aula y se dirigieron a la sala de música.

Miré disimuladamente mientras fingía copiar la última cuestión, como salía de allí con aquel paso decidido… cuando abandonó la sala, volví a sentirme en la tierra y vi a Tomoyo a mi lado sonriéndome.

– Yo…

Fingí no saber nada mientras terminaba de copiar.

– ¡Qué sorpresa!, ¿Quién nos iba a decir que llegaría un visual aquí y que consiguiera quitarse de encima a Ichihara sin llegar a las manos?

– Si… ¿Verdad?, fue sorprendente– Pensándolo bien, tenía razón.

Conocía a Ichihara desde que tenía catorce años y siempre había sido así de bruto. Había machacado a muchísimos Otaku en su vida como para no temerle y aunque él dijese que no pegaba a chicas… no estoy segura qué haría realmente si alguna nos atreviéramos a plantarle cara…

Yo por lo menos no saldría en dos meses de casa por lo menos…

– ¿Te has fijado en sus lentillas?, ¡Son preciosas!

Exclamó sacándome de mis pensamientos, pero como decimos… de una ralladura me metió en otra… ¡malditas paranoias!

– ¿Lentillas?

– Claro… ¿Pensaste que también tenía los ojos verdes como tú?

– Bueno… pero…

En ese momento me sentí ingenua y pequeñita… Aunque nuestros caminos se hubieran unido… tener los ojos del mismo color iba a ser demasiada casualidad…

– ¡Es tan Visual! Aún no me lo creo… Tomoyo tenemos que hablar con él.

– ¡Sí! Pero vamos rápido que llegaremos tarde.

–Cierto

Salimos de la clase bromeando sobre cosas nuestras y nos dirigimos al aula de música. Cuando entramos nos encontramos a un puñado de niñas histéricas de otras clases pululando alrededor de nuestro nuevo compañero.

No puede ser verdad… ¿Por qué a mí?

Me acerqué a ellos y escuché atentamente la conversación… Mi mayor miedo se estaba convirtiendo en realidad…

Le estaban acechando, querían convertirle en su presa… todo para él eran elogios y él parecía hablar sin saber realmente lo oscuro del asunto.

Se me hinchó la vena… No podía creérmelo… Estaba indignada…

Pedí secamente que apartaran sus culos lejos de mí y de mi asiento… menos mal que conseguí librarme de tres:

La que se sentaba en mi mesa, silla y la que estaba sobre la mesa de _él._

Como el dragón con el cual tuvo que luchar Harry Potter en una de las tres pruebas del campeonato de los tres magos eché fuego por la boca y me senté en mi silla.

Me miraron con cierto fastidio y salieron de la clase asustadas… quería a esas tres buitres a siete metros de él, como mínimo.

Porque… ¡No permitiría que nadie se apropiase de mi pilar de valentía!... ¡JAMÁS!

Le miré seriamente y él me devolvió la mirada, no podía leer en sus ojos, era algo extraño, me había llamado la atención, eso no me lo podéis reprochar, pero… Por más que le miraba, no conseguía saber qué podía estar pensando.

¿Tampoco os ha pasado que veis una persona que parece inalcanzable y grande?

Shaoran Li me hacía sentir pequeña, insegura y eso no podía ser. Nunca me ocurrió esto y la verdad que me tenía intrigada.

Aún no intercambiamos palabras y me da esa impresión… ¿Qué haré para evitar este hecho?

Ya trazaré algún plan.

La profesora llegó y comenzó a impartir sus clases, nos habló que cantaríamos varias canciones, entre ellas _Shimauta_.

Esa canción la había oído anteriormente y no pude evitar regocijarme de gusto al saber que mi adorado Gackt la había cantado…

Nos repartió las partituras y nos colocamos por voces, como siempre habíamos hecho en su clase de música.

A los que no se les daba bien cantar, les hizo entrega de un instrumento que aprenderían durante el vigente año.

Me puse al lado de Tomoyo que como siempre haría la voz principal… ¡Si otro mérito! Tiene una voz prodigiosa, es tan dulce y angelical que es capaz de conmover hasta el último viejo carcamal del país.

Estuvimos una hora practicando y al final nos salió, la verdad es que necesitaríamos algunas horas de clase más practicando, pues cantaríamos en el festival de verano, y para eso quedaban semanas.

**_Deigo no hana ga saki  
Kaze wo yobi arashi ga kita  
Deigo ga saki midare  
Kaze wo yobi arashi ga kita  
Kurikaesu kanashimi wa  
Shima wataru nami no yoo  
Uuji no mori de anata to deai  
Uuji no shita de chiyo ni sayonara _**

**_Shima uta yo kaze ni nori  
Tori to tomo ni umi wo watare  
Shima uta yo kaze ni nori  
Todokete okure watashi no namida_**

**_Deigo no hana mo chiri  
Sazanami wo yureru dake  
Sasayakana shiawase wa  
Uta kata no nami no hana  
Uuji no mori de utatta tomo yo  
Uuji no shita de hachiyo no wakare _**

**_Shima uta yo kaze ni nori  
Tori to tomo ni umi wo watare  
Shima uta yo kaze ni nori  
Todokete okure watashi no ai wo_**

**_Umi yo uchuu yo kami yo inochi yo  
Kono mama towa ni yuunagi wo _**

Me había cortado muchísimo al verle ahí sentado en tercera fila escuchándonos atentamente. Hasta que la profesora no le tomara la voz no cantaría, y eso me ponía algo nerviosa.

Seguí concentrada cantando una vez más y el bendito timbre anunció la hora del recreo. Nos dispersamos y guardé mi nueva partitura en mi carpeta y me dirigí con Tomoyo a clase para tomar el almuerzo.

Dimos una vuelta por el pasillo y nos encaminamos al patio, mirases donde mirases siempre había lo mismo.

La misma gente comiendo, hablando, jugando… nada nuevo, ni que merezca la pena mencionar salvo…

– Vaya, parece que Li es muy popular–

Oí decirle a Tomoyo, alcé la vista y le vi, sentado en las escaleras de un soportal, y no estaba solo…

Tenía alrededor a cinco chicas hablándole sin cesar, parecían estar muy emocionadas, al contrario él tenía la mirada perdida tras los oscuros cristales de sus gafas.

Si tuviera que describir de una forma un poco insolente lo que me ocurrió… diría que se me hincharon las narices.

Parecían _lapas_ a su alrededor y eso me carcomía por dentro, era algo que no sé describir, ¿Ira?, posiblemente… no, es más, si que era ira lo que sentí.

– ¿Te ocurre algo Sakura?

Me preguntó Tomoyo, con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, pero creo que sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por mi mente en aquel momento.

– No, solo que me ponen nerviosa.

– Nadie se esperaba que llegara alguien así y que con toda naturalidad se quitara de encima a Ichihara.

– Tienes razón…

Suspiré resignada y avancé hasta la arboleda donde nos solemos ocultar de las miradas inquisitivas del resto del alumnado.

Allí hablábamos de lo que realmente nos gustaba y nos desahogábamos de cualquier tensión que nos rondara nuestras mentes.

– Me gusta…

– A ti y a todo el instituto.

Bromeó Tomoyo. Lo malo es que tenía razón… Me quedé pensando y me prometí a mi misma intentar tomarme las cosas con un poco de más calma, por el bien de mi inestable mente y mi salud.

Respiraría antes de nada.

Contaría hasta tres.

Y sonreiría.

Ese sería mi plan.

Continuamos hablando de tonterías hasta que sonó el timbre de nuevo, y nos encaminamos a la sala de audiovisuales donde estaríamos el resto del día gracias a unas charlas.

Durante la exposición no pude evitar pensarlo. Egipto… con sus dioses y maldiciones… ¿Y si Shaoran Li estuviera maldito?

"… Toda Akiba–chan que pose sus ojos sobre él quedará maldita por el embrujo de su aura…"

Sonreí para mí misma pensando en las estupideces que podías llegar a imaginar en tu mente, ¿Shaoran Li maldito?

Ojala.

Pero las cosas no serían tan sencillas ni mucho menos.

Sonó el timbre y dio por finalizado las clases, el descanso de la comida vendría y tras una clase nos podríamos marchar a casa.

En el almuerzo, nos dirigimos esta vez con Chiharu, Naoko y Rika a hacer picnic en la misma arboleda donde desayuné con Tomoyo.

Hablamos de lo mismo, Shaoran Li, Shaoran Li y más Shaoran Li, parecíamos obsesionadas, pero es que ¿Cómo semejante ser podía podría no estar en la punta de nuestras lenguas?

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

"Respira"

Le vimos pasar acompañado de un grupo de chicas, esta vez eran diez¡En tres horas se habían doblado en número. ¿Qué podría hacer?

Uno.

No me extraña que estén detrás de él…

Dos.

Verle así de calmado, con tanta hembra alrededor me pone histérica.

Tres.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia ellos. Él se me quedó mirando y detrás de él todas las chicas con expresiones como "Sobras" o "Esfúmate".

Sonreí, intenté que fuera lo más natural posible, pero me estaba costando, estaba muy nerviosa.

Sentí aparentemente su mirada y le miré directamente, después todo se volvió negro.

– ¡Sakura!

Gemí… me dolía muchísimo la cabeza.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré a Tomoyo al borde del ataque de nervios y a mis amigas preocupadas.

– ¿Qué ha…

– Fue Ichihara… quería lanzar un balonazo a Li pero te cruzaste y…

– Oh no…– gemí tumbándome de nuevo en el césped.

De pronto abrí los ojos y le busqué con la mirada… pero, ¡Ni rastro!... ¿Dónde estaba mi pilar de valentía en aquellos momentos?

¿Ichihara me había metido un balonazo en la cabeza y no se había quedado o no me había defendido?

_¡Será Idiota!_

Me enfurecí, pero no solo con Ichihara, sino con el resto del mundo… Sakura Kinomoto había despertado y no era más que cuestión de tiempo que se lanzara hecha una furia sobre alguno de los dos.

**– oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo–**

**_¿Será este el inicio de una nueva vida?_**

**– oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo–**

**Las flores de Deigo florecen,  
llaman al viento, viene la tempestad.  
El Deigo florece a montones,  
llaman al viento, viene la tempestad.  
Las penas que se repiten, como las olas, cruzan la isla.  
En el cañaveral, contigo fue mi encuentro  
debajo de las cañas, a mil generaciones dije adiós. **

**Canción isleña, montas sobre el viento  
y junto a las aves, cruzas el mar.  
Canción isleña, montas sobre el viento  
por favor, entrega mis lágrimas. **

**Flores de Deigo marchitas, pequeñas olas que tiemblan,  
pequeña felicidad, flores de espuma de olas.  
En el cañaveral, canté, amigo  
debajo de las cañas, para siempre me despedí. **

**Canción isleña, montas sobre el viento  
y junto a las aves, cruzas el mar.  
Canción isleña, montas sobre el viento,  
por favor, entrega mi amor. **

**Mar...Espacio...Dios...Vida...así, que eternamente  
sea atardecer. **

**Canción isleña, montas sobre el viento  
y junto a las aves, cruzas el mar.  
Canción isleña, montas sobre el viento,  
por favor, entrega mi amor**

**_– oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo–_**

_Canción del Capitulo Anterior: Returner Yami no Shuuen Gackt  
Canción del Capitulo: Shimauta (También la canta Gackt pero no es suya)_

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la segunda parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Esmeraldy: Bienvenidaa! Si es que tienes razón... Dragon Ball no es el único Anime no! y Pokemon menos xDDDD aish... si es que esta sociedad está muy poco "culturizada"... tenemos que hacerles ver que no somos bichos raros! y que lo que nos apasiona es más sano que lo que muchos hacen... VIVA EL ANIME! xDDD wapa! me caiste muy bien y espero hablar más contigo muchisimos besos!**

**Haruno–Samy: Ohayooo! Bienvenidaaa! La verdad que es triste... pero bueno siempre tenemos algún amigo, o compañero que tiene los mismos gustos que tú y puedes respaldarte gracias a él muchísimas gracias por leer y te espero en el próximo capi!**

**Rocio: Ohayooo! Bienvenida! Muchísimas gracias por dejarme un review te espero en este!**

**Hikar (yzk): Irasshaimase! que tal? muchisimas gracias por leer mi fic! claro que si, si es que fue un error mío GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN–NE! arriba puse cuales son las canciones! muchisimas gracias por recordármelo! muchos besitos y te espero!**

**Rosh bernal: Ohayooooo bienvenidaaa! verás Dochirasama desu ka? significa ¿De parte de quien eres? Si te fijas es lo primero que he puesto en los dos capitulos! pero muchas gracias por preguntar! y gracias como no por leerme! muchisimos besitooos!**

**Serenity–princess: OO no me lo creo! Hermanaaa TT mi Mayra! waaaaaaaaaaah donde te has metidooo no te veo jamás de los jamases y eso está muuuuuuuuy mal estuve esperando para avisarte de mi nuevo fic pero nada no di contigo... mi consuelo es que lo hayas leido y te haya gustado jajaj shiii es que me encantan las gothic lolita! te tngo que pasar mis dibujillos! te van a encantar sobre todo el Shaoran que me salió demasiado bien xDDD aishhh haber si te veo hermanita gemela cuidate muchisimo y espero que estes disfrutando de tus vacaciones ehh! porque se que tuviste un año duro! muchos besos y no olvides que te quiero amiga!**

**Chocolate–con–menta: ! waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah que alegría verte por estos lares xDD aunque tu si sabias que iba a actualizar xDDDDD En fin sé lo que me quieres decir y la verdad es que me encanta que opines lo que piensas no estaría bien que todo el mundo tuviera el mismo chip en el cerebro jajaja anda k k cosas digo xDD si hija si xDD las gothic lolita del factor x... la pregunta es... te he mandao alguna foto de yo vestida de gothic lolita xD? no es coña mi cofia es mas mona! xDDD quee a que te ha sorprendido lo de las lentillas xDD fijo fijo jajaja y no nunca te vas por las ramas me encantan los delirios Shaoraniles porque yo tb los tngo (y los conoces bien xDD) en fin, gracias por opinar sobre esta nueva forma de escribir en primera persona Normalmente escribo en tercera porque me gusta poner que sienten todos los personajes pero esta vez todo será bajo el punto de vista de Sakura... (o casi todo xDD) en fin si quieres te ayudo en tu tarea de violar a Shaoran ehhh que tu sabes que no es por falta de ganas xDDD muchisimos besitos y na que tengo k dejarte review en tu nuevo cap que ya lo he leido ¬**

**Koishi Hiwatari: ohayooooooooooooooo! bienvenidaaa! jajaj gracias por leer mi fic y me alegro que te haya gustado y se te haya hecho interesante espero verte en este cap y que te guste más xDD besitooos**

**Lord Drozer: ohayo Oni–saaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! me hace mucha ilu que me hayas escrito aqui en el FF y mas que leas mis historias aunnque no te guste el visual jajajaja muchas gracias por pensar así de mi historia y espero que me la leas ehhh que te voy a dar mucho el coñazo! muchisimos besitooos!**

**Rubli: RUBLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MI PUTOIDEEEEEE ta gustao no? si no te haré un crunch xDDD jajaja es broma xDD espero que sigas leyéndola y leas de una J·$&/() vez Duogenus xDDD por cierto! Aprobaste? besitoooos**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**– ¡Escríbeme! –**

**ATTE:**

**– Hikari–sys –**


	3. ¿Dónde está el mundo que un dia conocí?

**– Dochirasama desu ka?–**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra son propiedad de CLAMP, ante todo, pero la historia me pertenece.**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi mejor amigo Rubén ya que es hoy su cumpleaños! Te quiero amigoooo! **

**Capítulo III**

**– ¿Dónde está el mundo que un día conocí?–**

* * *

_Dochirasama desu ka? – ¿De parte de quién?_

No recuerdo apenas nada de ese día, me refiero al tiempo que pasó después del balonazo de Ichihara.

Solo recuerdo la mirada preocupada de mi mejor amiga Tomoyo y la aparente ausencia de mi pilar de valentía.

Maldito bastardo. ¿Es que toda su caballerosidad la perdió por ser guay?, ¡Será idiota!

Ese fue mi primer pensamiento al verme postrada en la cama de mi nueva y blanca prisión.

Lo que me faltaba… ¿Qué había hecho mal para tener semejante mala suerte?

Se me saltaron las lágrimas, impotente ante mi situación, y aunque las limpié varias veces siguieron cayendo sin cesar durante un buen rato.

Llegó mi hermano media hora después de yo despertar, entró en la habitación del hospital y cuando me vio consciente se sentó a mi lado, acariciándome el flequillo.

– ¿Cómo estás?–

Me preguntó preocupado.

– No sé que me ha pasado Toya…

– Al parecer, te golpearon con una pelota y al caer te diste un golpe en la cabeza…

– Vaya…

Era lo único que se me ocurrió decir… Ahora comprendía por qué me dolía tanto la cabeza… mi hermano me sonrió y disfrazó su preocupación detrás de una sonrisa.

– Me alegro que tengas la cabeza tan dura, porque si se hubiera tratado de otra persona seguramente estaría en coma.

– ¿De verdad?– Le pregunté aterrada.

– No pero si hubiera sido peor.

Intenté eludir su sarcasmo.

– ¿Y papá?–

– Terminando la reunión que tenía, llamó preocupado hace un rato y llegará lo más pronto que pueda.

Mi padre es arqueólogo, aunque desde que murió mi madre imparte clases en la universidad, así no nos deja solos; Toya y él se ven en el campus todos los días.

Mi hermano estudia segundo año de Biología aunque es una persona sorprendente, sabe hacer absolutamente de todo, porque ha tenido un montón de trabajos de todo tipo.

Es un buen hermano aunque es muy protector; Cuando estoy triste me reconforta, pero esas situaciones apenas se dan porque tengo una filosofía de vida, sonríele a la vida y esta te sonreirá.

– Te he traído esto…– Me dijo con una media sonrisa mientras sacaba una bajara de cartas para jugar.

Gracias a las cartas, las siguientes dos horas se me pasaron volando, casi no me di ni cuenta cuando la enfermera entró y me cambió el suero del gotero.

Papá llegó diez minutos más tarde y se quedó unos instantes en la puerta observándonos atentamente.

– Sakura ¿Cómo estás?–

Me preguntó cuando entró, la preocupación se asomaba en su mirada. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó con muchísimo cuidado.

– Bien, aunque no recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó–

– La golpearon con una pelota… ¿Podemos salir un momento?–

– Si, Sakura ¿Quieres un refresco?–

– Si, por favor–

Sé que salieron para hablar de mi estado, al parecer estaría ingresada la noche y parte del día siguiente.

No dije nada, pero la cabeza me dolía un poco. El teléfono en la mesilla comenzó a sonar, lo descolgué y me puse.

– ¿Diga?

– ¿Sakura–chan?

– Tomo…

– ¡Sakura cómo estas!

– Bien, tranquila

Esta Tomoyo… sonreí y hablé con ella durante un rato.

– No recuerdo bien lo que pasó…

– Te vi decidida a decirle algo a Li cuando te topaste en la trayectoria de una pelota a toda velocidad lanzada por Ichihara, realmente no quiso darte a ti, sino a su nuevo amigo el visual–kun.

– ¿Sabes seguro que fue Ichihara?

– Gritó mierda cuando vio que su objetivo salió indemne.

– ¿Qué hizo Li?

– Te miró y se marchó sin decir ninguna palabra, sin duda le has llamado la atención

– Soy un desastre…

Me hundí entre las sábanas intentando encontrar el cobijo que necesitaba. ¿Entiendes el concepto _tierra trágame_ verdad?, desde el primer contacto con él había estado metiendo la pata y es lo que más me molesta…

Maldita sea… y este dolor de cabeza me está matando…

– Te veías adorable, sobre todo cuando se quitó las gafas…

– Mas bien estúpida y patosa…

– Además eso corre en tu favor para conquistarle…

Un momento… ¿Conquistarle? Definitivamente Tomoyo estaba ida… Aunque…

– …Nunca has tenido novio y Li es un buen partido…

– Tomoyo… Li está fuera de mi alcance, es demasiado para mí…

– Creo que nadie es mejor para nadie.

– ¡Entonces me pido a Gackt!–

– ¿Te llegó el número de Dears?–

– ¡Sí! Soy la número 376504– Le dije emocionada.

– Vaya pues que calladito lo tenías

– Gomen, gomen Tomoyo–chan.

Seré idiota… Estaba tan emocionada ayer con la llegada de Li que se me olvidó el hecho en que tras dos años esperando por fin había entrado en el Dears.

– Me lo tienes que enseñar

– ¡Sí!

– Sakura–chan, te tengo que dejar, mañana iré a verte después de clase.

– Vale, hasta mañana

– Hasta mañana

Colgué el teléfono y me puse el mp4 y volví a escuchar el nuevo single de Gackt Yami no Shuuen, aunque no era capaz de concentrarme, el dolor de cabeza lo hacía insoportable.

¡Gackt tú no eres insoportable!

Toqué el timbre y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho… un pitido insoportable se hacía un eco en los pasillos del hospital, una enfermera muy simpática me atendió con mucho cariño.

– ¿Qué te pasa guapa?

– Me duele la cabeza…

– Tranquila, voy a avisar al médico de guardia

Me acarició el flequillo y se marchó, refunfuñé en el momento en el cual el timbre volvió a sonar, era insufrible… y todo porque la enfermera había dejado abierta mi puerta.

Entró mi padre acompañado de Toya y pedí que cerrasen la puerta, Toya me obedeció al instante, precisamente estaban quejándose de eso.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Sakura? Te noto pálida

– Me duele un poco la cabeza…

Varios golpes en la puerta nos pusieron en alerta a los tres, esta se abrió lentamente y se asomó un médico.

– ¿Kinomoto?

Mi padre asintió, el médico se acercó a mí y me preguntó lo que me ocurría, le expliqué que me dolía la cabeza un montón y de su bolsillo sacó un objeto que no pude ver bien, pero resultó ser algo parecido a una linterna con la que me miró los ojos.

Soltó un gemido parecido a "Mmh" y siguió con su tarea. Me tocó la cabeza con suavidad y sonrió.

– No te preocupes señorita, es a causa del golpe, le voy a mandar unos calmantes para que te alivien

– Gracias– Le agradecí.

– Ahora descansa, y mañana la veré

Dicho esto el médico se marchó. Me tumbé de nuevo en la cama y de pronto tuve la necesidad de ir al baño, con ayuda de mi padre que llevó el gotero al servicio pude entrar.

Me lavé un poco la cara, la verdad es que tenía calor, pesadamente y sin fuerzas pedí a mi padre de nuevo ayuda con el gotero y me subí a la cama.

¡Cómo era posible que un edificio te debilitase tanto! Me sentía enferma… el color blanco que en otro momento no me hubiera disgustado ahora es insoportable… Toya me miró sonriente… seguro que sabía lo que estaba pensando.

– Vaya monstruo, veo que necesitas esto– Me dijo mostrándome un mando.

Mi reacción fue la siguiente.

Le miré.

Me miró.

Le sonreí.

Me sonrió.

Me brillaron los ojos.

Alzó las cejas.

Le puse ojitos de perro pachón.

Me puso una mueca haciéndose el interesante.

Me hice la inocente.

Y me extendió el mando.

Lenta y pausadamente.

Pero…

En el último momento separó el mando cuando apenas faltaban escasos milímetros para cogerlo al fin.

Encendió la tele y le hice un berrinche como era costumbre, mi padre sonrió y se sentó en el sillón.

Toya se sentó a mi lado y vimos la televisión. Se me iluminó el rostro cuando vi el nuevo anuncio de Gackt, vendía relojes esta vez.

Si es que es tan guapo… Mi momento de felicidad duró poco porque mi hermano cambió de canal.

– No es buen momento, llenarías la cama de babas y la enfermera creería que tienes un problema psicológico.

Su comentario tan ácido como un limón me enrabietó.

– ¡Qué dices!

– Ves a ese cantante y se te cambia la mirada

Me sonrojé. ¿Tanto se me notaba? Pero ¡comprendedme! Gackt está demasiado bueno para ser humano…

– Bueno, no os peleéis.

Se metió mi padre entre nosotros, mandó a Toya a casa ya que él se quedaría conmigo esa noche.

Mi hermano me sacó la lengua y se fue, sabía que lo había hecho para alegrarme un poco, pero la verdad es que estaba harta del hospital, y eso que solo había pasado en él una tarde…

Cuando amaneció al día siguiente, como todos los días una enfermera me despertó y me puso el termómetro, horas más tarde me hicieron las curas y por fin me quitaron el vendaje de la cabeza y el suero.

Al parecer solamente tendría un chichón durante varios días, pero por fortuna mi pelo lo camuflaba, en la mejilla tenía un hematoma que aunque estaba morado no tardaría más de una semana en quitárseme del todo.

Y por fin me dieron el alta.

Cuando salí, respiré aire fresco y nos dirigimos a casa en taxi, por fin estaba en casa.

Me sentía con fuerzas, así que llamé a Tomoyo.

– ¿Sakura–chan cómo estás?

Me contestó al segundo preocupada.

–Muy bien… en casa por fin.

Ella se alegró y prometió visitarme dentro de una hora, así que preparé una merienda.

Como había dicho, Tomoyo llegó una hora más tarde y tras un efusivo abrazo que casi me deja sin aliento nos subimos a mi habitación.

– ¿Qué tal las clases?

–Bien, normales.

Me sentí algo decepcionada… te vas dos días y no ocurre nada interesante… pues vaya mierda…

– ¿Y Li?

– Intenta hacer su vida, Ichihara ha intentado meterse de nuevo con él– sonrió–. Pero le salió el tiro por la culata.

– Vaya.

– Llevaba unas lentillas azul oscuro preciosas.

– ¿De qué color serán sus ojos realmente?

Me pregunté pensativa, Tomoyo me sonrió aunque en su mirada también se mostraba algo curiosa.

– ¿Te gusta Shaoran Li?

– Me gusta, ya te lo dije…– hice una pausa tomando un sorbo de té– …aunque él no se fijaría en mí y ahora solo quiero pensar en alguien en el que me pueda apoyar moralmente, es mi modelo a seguir.

– Bueno, intentaremos conquistarle para ti.

Me sonrojé ligeramente, Tomoyo tenía unas ideas totalmente maquiavélicas con tal de conseguir sus propósitos… ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar?

– ¿Y dónde está tu carnet de Dears?–

Me atraganté con el té y me levanté corriendo, abrí un cajón y saqué una cajita roja.

Apresurándome a sentarme a su lado, abrí la caja y saqué la tarjeta del interior.

– ¡Omedetto, felicidades Sakura–chan!– Exclamó ella con los ojos brillantes.

Miré la tarjeta con cariño y se la dejé coger a mi mejor amiga. Por fin era una de ellas, estaba muy nerviosa porque mis cartas le llegarían al fin.

– Es precioso, toma ten y cuida que no se te pierda.

Le sonreí tímidamente aunque sabía perfectamente que yo era el despiste personificado, así que tomándole la razón guardé la tarjeta en la cajita roja y volví a guardarla en el cajón.

– Mañana no olvides que toca gimnasia, aunque es mejor que no hagas.

– El médico me ha mandado reposo durante varios días.

– ¿Y cómo te encuentras?

– Bien, no te preocupes, solo me ha quedado un chichón y este moratón.

Sonreí restándole importancia.

– ¿Me dejas que te pinte las uñas?

– Sip

Saqué de la cajonera mi maletín de maquillaje y saqué la cestita con las pinturas de uñas.

Tomoyo para variar eligió un violeta, era su color preferido y a mí tampoco me desagradaba del todo.

Pasamos la tarde haciendo el tonto, nos pintamos las uñas y nos hicimos peinados extraños que deshacíamos nada más terminarlos.

Al caer la noche Tomoyo se marchó a su casa prometiéndome que mañana traería un bento para las dos.

Cené y me di un largo baño, luego me fui a la cama, pensé en el acontecimiento que ocurriría días después… llevo esperándolo durante varios meses… y estaba muy nerviosa.

Había planeado que ropa nos pondríamos Tomoyo y yo, y qué haríamos. Solo quedaba esperar.

¿Quieres que te diga qué es?

_Es un secreto._

A la mañana siguiente, el despertador en mi mesita de noche volvió a tocar a las seis, me levanté y como todos los días me lavé la cara y me dirigí al armario.

Mi armario como ya expliqué, está dividido en dos, una la que me encanta usar, y la otra la que no tengo más remedio y uso para ir a clase.

_¿Qué me pongo hoy?_

Miré mis uñas y el color morado seguía estando tan bonito como lo había estado el día anterior… Tomoyo era muy buena maquillando, había tenido una buena maestra que la enseñó.

Tomé unos vaqueros y pensé ponerme unas zapatillas negras, en la parte superior me puse una camiseta morada que hacía juego con el color de las uñas.

El conjunto de hoy no me desagradaba en absoluto, me miré al espejo y me vi guapa, aunque tenía en la cara aún el hematoma.

Me peiné y preparé la mochila. Cuando terminé me dirigí al piso inferior donde se encontraba mi padre como todos los días.

– Buenos días hija, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

– Muy bien.

– Si quieres puedes quedarte hoy en casa, debes descansar.

– No te preocupes papá, estoy bien… ya perdí demasiadas clases.

– Bueno, pero si te mareas llámame y te recogeré de inmediato.

– Vale.

Desayuné y seguí con mi ritual, me enganché el mp4 y me puse las zapatillas que os comenté antes, y tras despedirme de mi padre me marché a clase.

De buena gana me hubiera quedado en casa durmiendo, pero la verdad es que necesitaba ir… no por el hecho de que estuviera perdiendo clases, porque si eso me preocupase podía pedirle los apuntes impecables de Rika o Tomoyo.

La cuestión es que quería verle a él, después de tantos días, tenía curiosidad… ¿Qué ropa llevaría hoy puesta?

Se me fue el santo al cielo, aunque seguía con mi paso ligero, ya iba casi por el parque pingüino y no había encendido el mp4…

Lo encendí y para mi sorpresa me encontré con una canción de Antique Cafe, un grupo Oshare que me volvía loca.

Machi ni ikikau noise ni atama yararete  
Nageki kurushimu kimi wa _lonely _kidori kai?  
1.2. go yuuki wo dashite mune hatte kouze  
Oki ni iri _maple syrup_ namete

Mawari wo miwatashi jibun ottote mieru  
Aite no kyouguu nante nani mo shiranai noni  
Kachikan's mental data wo reset ni shite

Kasokudo tsukete tonde ikouze  
Omoidase yo Mujaki na koro  
Osore shirazu hashiri tsudzuketa jidai

_(get a gun)_  
_Shoot away shoot away_ – Genkai no  
_Shoot away shoot away _– Kara yaburi  
_Shoot away shoot away_ – Nerai ute Okubyou na  
kokoro megakete _you go_

Uchigawa ni hisometa knife de jibun furuwase

Koe ni naranai kanjou katachi ni shite mo  
Wameite jitabata shiteru dake nara  
Shiri mo fukenai _adult baby_

Kaeranu kinou de oboreru yori  
Yosou wo dekinai ashita wo oyoge

_(get a gun)_  
_Shoot away shoot away _– Yuukan  
_Shoot away shoot away _– Eikou wo  
_Shoot away shoot away_ – Nerai ute Kagayaku  
mirai megakete _you go_

Yowaki wa (_Bad_) Namida ni (_STOP_) thrill ga nai to tsumannai  
Mou waraenai hitogirai ja jinsei owari desho?  
Takamaru kitai wa saikouchou  
Chizu wo hirogete

doko ikou? Notte nai toko ikanakyu hari ga nai  
_If you really want, get the chance!_

_(get a gun)_  
_Shoot away shoot away – _Genkai no  
_Shoot away shoot away _– Kara yaburi  
_Shoot away shoot away _– Nerai ute Okubyou na kokoro megakete  
_Shoot away shoot away _– Yuukan  
_Shoot away shoot away _– Eikou wo  
_Shoot away shoot away _– Nerai ute Kagayaku  
mirai megakete _you go_

Llegué al metro y volví a poner la canción de An Café que tanto me había gustado hoy… es que soy así… cada día me llama una canción.

Personalmente en el grupo, el que más me gusta es Kanon, es muy guapo y aunque se supone que es el serio del grupo nunca se corta a la hora de hacer el gamberro con sus amigos.

Algo que tiene An Café que no tiene otras bandas visual kei es la complicidad, Teruki siempre pegando a Bou y Miku el cantante con sus vocecillas y su afición por las cámaras.

Por cierto, Kanon y Bou son los guitarras del grupo y Teruki es el batería. ¡Me encanta Bou! Es tan mono y tan adorable…

Recuerdo que lloré muchísimo cuando se fue… An café no será lo mismo sin Bou… pero si es por la razón que creo definitivamente que es, volverá a la música.

Y espero que lo haga con An Café.

_(get a gun)_  
_Shoot away shoot away – _Genkai no  
_Shoot away shoot away _– Kara yaburi  
_Shoot away shoot away _– Nerai ute Okubyou na kokoro megakete  
_Shoot away shoot away _– Yuukan  
_Shoot away shoot away _– Eikou wo  
_Shoot away shoot away _– Nerai ute Kagayaku  
mirai megakete _you go_

Inconscientemente me vi imitando los movimientos de mano que hacía Miku en el videoclip y me sonrojé cuando me di cuenta que varios individuos me miraban con mala cara.

Hice como si les disparaba con la mano y entonces me retiraron la mirada, yo sonreí algo satisfecha y seguí con lo mío.

El metro vino y como siempre busqué entre los asientos un lugar fuera de la mano de los pervertidos, tuve suerte esta vez de nuevo.

Llegué al instituto y casi me caigo de la impresión.

_¿Dónde está el mundo que un día conocí?_

No podía creerlo, había muchos compañeros que sabía que eran Akiba–kun vestían como solo un Akiba podía hacerlo.

¿Ya no se escondían?

¿Los macarras ya no perseguían a los Otaku?

¿Estoy soñando?

Estaba patidifusa, no era capaz de mover un solo músculo… Aquello parecía un sueño realidad.

Parecía la liberación de las clases.

¿Habían dado una tregua al racismo?

Recé porque si y me adentré en el recinto sorprendida, como si no hubiera visto un Akiba en mi vida… ¡Genial!

Cuando me cambié de zapatos caí en la cuenta.

_Shaoran Li, el visual–kun_

Al parecer la imagen de pilar de valentía la habían tomado muchísimos compañeros míos, y estoy orgullosa, sí señor. ¿Al fin podría ser yo misma?

Alcé la mirada y le vi entrar. Podría decir que se me cortó la respiración, aunque había Akibas, él seguía brillando sobre los demás.

Llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros y dos camisetas sin mangas, una negra y otra encima blanca un poco más grande, hacía un bonito efecto.

En los brazos llevaba unas manguitas de rallas blancas y negras, aunque podían llegar hasta la mitad del antebrazo, las tenía bajadas sobre la mano.

En el cuello llevaba varios colgantes, entre ellos una chapita con una inscripción que como comprenderéis a varios metros como estaba no era capaz de ver.

Se quitó las gafas de sol azules que llevaba y me sorprendió mucho el color de sus ojos.

_Morado_.

La vida me sonreía.

* * *

**–R–I–N–C–O–N––––D–E––––A–C–L–A–R–A–C–I–O–N–E–S–**

**_Konnichiwa! Bueno os veo más perdidos que el barco del arroz así que voy a abrir este espacio en cada capítulo para aclarar las posibles dudas culturales. D'accord? jaja_**

**_Bueno ante todo... ¿Qué es un VIsual–Kei?_**

**_El Visual Kei es realmente un movimiento musical surgido en la mejor época de la música, la década de los 80 como no, se llama Visual por la apariencia visual de los artistas: La ropa, el maquillaje, y los decorados._**

**_Musicalmente hablando es una unión de varios géneros distintos, el heavy metal, el punk y muchísimas tendencias rock y pop._**

**_La cultura japonesa es muy conservadora, con lo cual ellos no quieren destacar, y su estética es su forma de pensar, quiere ser único y original._**

**_Usan un maquillaje extravagante, un estilo de peinado muy complicados y con diferentes cortes y formas, y un vestuario muy elaborado, con muchos complementos sobre todo._**

**_Hay visual que le gusta usar una ropa andrógina, en el caso de Mana–Sama de Moi Dix Mois y Bou de Antique Cafe, las chicas visual buscan un patrón aniñado normalmente._**

**_El visual tiene muchas subdivisiones:_**

**_Kote–kote kei: estética bastante andrógina y oscura, cada uno de la banda suele tener un color de cabello que tiñen de colores, su vestimenta suele ser muy gótica en el sentido del cuero y los corsé. Una banda conocida es Dué le Quartz._**

**_Lyng Kei: Realmente estos visual hacen cosplay de Lyng un importante iniciador del visual Kei, usan principalmente los tonos grises._**

**_Angura Kei: Son los que adoptan ropas algo tradicionales, un Kimono o un uniforme escolar, su meta es ser todo lo japonés posible. Inugami Circus Dan es un ejemplo._**

**_Oshare Kei: Pertenece a un estilo de música alegre e infantil, y colorida. Antique Cafe es el mejor ejemplo (o Ayabie)_**

**_Eroguro Kei: es la contracción del inglés erotic and grotesque, tienen una pinta mas grotesca. Kagerou es un buen ejemplo._**

**_Gothic Lolita: Es un movimiento creado por Mana–sama principalmente, imita la ropa victoriana y suele ser femenina. Pueden pasar también por muñecas de porcelana. Hay muchas clases, pero ya os iré contando más adelante._**

**_Dears: El grupo Dears no son ni más ni menos que el club de fans de Gackt. Es muy dificil entrar y hay que cuidar de Gackt, oí que pegaron a una chica porque había hablado con él... son muy celosas entre ellas y son las culpables entre otras cosas que Gackt no salga del país... ¿Quién no lo haría xDDD?_**

**_Akiba kei: Este término es para referirse a un Otaku pero sin toda las cognotaciones negativas que tiene la palabra, el estilo de ropa es el del barrio de Akihabara._**

**_Otaku: Aunque en occidente sea para llamarnos entre nosotros amantes de todo lo relacionado con Japón (Anime, manga, videojuegos...) allí es un insulto._**

**_Canción: Maple Gunman Antique Cafe_**

**_Traducción:_**

Los ruidos que van y vienen  
en esta ciudad, atacan mi cabeza  
¿Eres tú quien está apenada  
actuando como si estuviese sola?  
1, 2, Vamos, demuestra tu coraje.  
Vamos a inflar nuestros pechos  
y a lamer ese jarabe de arce que tanto te gusta.

Miro a mi alrededor y me siendo olvidado.  
Incluso a pesar que no conozco las  
circunstancias de la otra persona  
Borra la información de valor en tu mente  
y vamos a acelerar y volar.

Recuerda el tiempo en que eras inocente  
El tiempo en que corrías sin saber qué era el miedo

(Toma un arma)  
Dispara, Dispara – Colapsando.  
Dispara, Dispara – Los límites de la prisión.  
Dispara, Dispara – Apunta y dispara  
Apunta a tu débil corazón.

Tiemblas con el cuchillo escondido profundamente  
Incluso si pones los sentimientos  
que no puedes decir, en una palabra  
Solo estás gritando y sacudiéndote.  
Eres un bebé adulto que no puede limpiar  
su propio trasero.

En vez de ahogarte en los recuerdos  
de un ayer al que no puedes regresar  
Nada en el mañana que no puedes predecir

(Toma un arma)  
Dispara, Dispara – Con valentía.  
Dispara, Dispara – Apunta y dispara  
Dispara, Dispara – La gloria  
Apunta hacia el brillante futuro al que vas.

Ser tímido es malo.  
Las lágrimas se detienen.  
Es aburrido si no hay emociones.  
Si no puedes reír ni odiar gente,  
la vida ya ha acabado, no es así?  
Las nuevas esperanzas están en su clímax.  
Abre el mapa, ¿A dónde deberíamos ir?  
Si no vamos a algún lugar que no  
esté en el mapa, no habrá emoción.  
Si en verdad lo deseas, consigue la oportunidad!

(Toma un arma)  
Dispara, Dispara – Colapsando.  
Dispara, Dispara – Los límites de la prisión.  
Dispara, Dispara – Apunta y dispara  
Apunta a tu débil corazón.  
Dispara, Dispara – Con valentía.  
Dispara, Dispara – Apunta y dispara  
Dispara, Dispara – La gloria  
Apunta hacia el brillante futuro al que vas.

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la tercera parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Esmeraldy: Ohayooooo! weee gracias por leer este nuevo capitulo, si la pobre Sakura ha recibido un buen golpe xDD Ichihara es un matón y no le importó en absoluto darle a una chica... TT joo... hay que darle una lección jajaja xDDD bueno, Shaoran va a dar mucho que hablar ya verás por que... no todos están de acuerdo con su forma de ser y de vestir... pero bueno espero verte más por msn guapisima! muchisimos besitos!**

**Rosh Bernal:Konnichiwaa! Muchas muchas muchas gracias por leerte y me alegro de verdad que te guste, aquí te traigo otro capitulillo y espero que te guste tanto o más que el anterior... Besitooooooos**

**Haruno–Samy: Konnichiwaaa! siii pobre sakura... ha recibido un buen balonazo... menos mal que no fue tan grave como parecía así que podemos respirar tranquilas xDD espero verte en el siguiente capitulo muchisimos besitooos**

**Nana: Ohayo–nyappy maaaaasu! me hace mucha ilusión que tu primer review sea para mi historia y la verdad que te guste me llena de felicidad jajaja xD (eso no sonó muy Tomoyo? xDDDD) Waaaah Siiii Shaoran es perversoooo y tiene que serlo xDDD si fuera de otra manera no sería él xDDD pero bueno... en esta historia va a ser un mamonazo, en otras es mas bueno xDDD lo juro xDDD Pues nada! que aqui te dejo otro capitulillo que espero que disfrutes ehhh! muchisimos besitos pequeña ventrue! **

**Hikari (yzk): Konnichipuuuu claro que te paso mi msn es: La verdad es que se me fue la olla xDDD he abierto un nuevo espacio donde hablaré de las cosillas que salen así que puede que no sepas del fic asi sales de dudas... Shaoran se ve muy bien con las pintas visual kei xDDD tengo algunos dibujos hechos y la verdad es que pone demasiado jajajaja bueno tocaya te dejo, espero hablar contigooo! muchisimos besitoooos**

**Lady Fiorella: Ohayooooooooooo! y Bienvenida a un nuevo fic mio! Me hace mucha ilusión que leas esta historia jajaja la verdad que si... es algo muy cotidiano entre nosotros, por eso se me ocurrió escribirla, porque mas o menos es muy mundano xDD eres Dioooos! no sabía que trabajaras en un ciber xDDD waaaah quiero imaginarme la cara de la chica esa que no le gustaba el animeeee! deberian darte una medalla si señor! haces bien la verdad jajja ais xDDD En este capitulo casi no hay S+S la reacción de Shaoran con respecto al balonazo de Sakura será en el siguiente capitulo xDDD ya verás que pasa jajaj guapisima gracias por leerme cuidate mucho!**

**Rocio: Ohayooooo siiiiiii la pobre Sakura salvó a Shaoran sin quererlo... yo me hubiera apartado... los hombres son mas fuertes que las mujeres... o eso nos quieren hacer creer jajaajaja xDDD los hay de todo tipo... a mi me dan ese balonazo y me cago en todo lo cagable desde luego jajaja Esooo te espero impaciente en el siguiente capitulo muchisimos besitoooos**

**Iven Kinoli: Irashaimaseee! nunca te autoinsulteees! nooo di que eres despistada no tonta ehhh! me ha hecho muchisima gracia eso de partir los gajos de la mandarina jajajaj xDDD la reacción de Shaoran ya verás como es xDDD y nooooooooooo no te comas las uñaaas que yo tambien lo hago y las quiero dejar largas y bonitas noooo espero que tengas algo para el siguiente xDDD muchisimos besitooooos! cuidateee**

**Itzia–hime: olaaaaaaaaaaaa! si desde luego... aunque Shaoran se le describiera mal... es tan perfecto que aún así se nos caería la baba jajajaj y con los ojos verdes se vería muy guapo jajajaa espero que este capitulo te guste! muchisimos besitoooos**

**La–sakurita: Bienvenida Noeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee mi niñaaaaaaaa! guapaaaaa no te preocupes que seguro que todo se soluciona y acabas haciendo algo que te guste! no te preocupes! A mi me pasó lo mismo que a ti... son unos putos! malditos merdellones ¬¬ guapaaa este mes ire a sevilla! haber si nos podemos ver ehhh! jajaja ojala que siii nos lo pasaríamos muy bien xDD y nada gracias por leerme tu sabes que espero todas tus historias como una loca verdad jajaja asi que muchisimos animos! y que yo tambien te kiero muchooooo besitooooooos**

** : Ohayooooooooooo Irashaimaseeee! gracias por leeerme jajaja estuve alrededor de diez minitos para intentar descifrar el Grackt y resulta que te referias a Gackt siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii está mas bueno que el pan mojado en salsa xDD jajajajaj ahhh! no te imaginas a SHaoran con los ojos verdes ehhh! xDD busca el anime Code Geass, Choco–chan descubrió a un clon de Shaoran y la verdad es que se parecen xDDD wapaa espero que te guste este capitulo! muchisimos besitooos!**

**Khorih: Ohayoooo! jaja lo see! viste que he abierto un nuevo espacio... la verdad es que debi abrirlo en el primer capitulo... fallo mío xDDD pero bueno, ahora que explico espero que no tengas que buscar tantas cosas xDDD aunque está muy bien que investigues y me hace ilusión la verdad busca las imagenes de los grupillos que puse y verás como son realmente los visual kei xDD jajaja shiiiiiiii el tema de los ojos de Shaoran va a dar muchisimo que hablar xDDD Mana–sama es dioxx xDDDD y ya has pronunciado la frase que más vas a repetir durante este fic xDDD "poner mis hormonas en orden" xDD yo ya llevo mucho tiempo con las hormonas descolocadas... esk sont odos tan guapos y encima esk ponen un montón xDDDD espero que este capitulo te guste! muchisimos besitoooos!**

**Miilahz: ohayooooooooooo! nooooo tranquila aqui te dejo un nuevo capitulo! no lo dejaré a medias, asi que no te asustes jajajaja muchisimos besitoooos!**

**Chocolate–con–menta: Ohayoooooooooooooooo! wapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pizza conmigooo jajajja dios hoy la volví a escuchar... el jodido niño está bueno... a mi hermana le gustó pero coincidimos que le mandariamos al peluquero jajajaja xDDD Nyaaaaaaaaaa Asi que te gustó An Café xDDD genial! jajaja Siiii a Sakura le gusta ya Shaoran... pero aún no está enamorada xDDD es demasiado pronto jajajaa y si todo el fanfiction se pondria celoso de esas tias xDDD serán guarras jajajaj xDDDD normal que Sakura esté hecha una furia jajajaj siiii eres muy avispada xDDD tanto que te comes tu solita los spoilers de mis historias xDDD pero esk esa escena estaba más que cantada xDDD aún te faltan varios capitulos jajaja pero bueno xDDD ya verás el tema de los ojos va a dar que hablar xDDDD A mi también me gusta la de Shimauta xDDD (pa tu tia (8)) jajajajja aes preciosa y Si pobre sakura... ya que se habia atado los machos e iba a cantarle las cuarenta y cinco a las tias esas xDDD van y la dejan coff xDDD bueno... la reacción de shaoran está más que comprobada cual será verdad xDDD? jjaajaja muchisimos besitos carmi–chan! espero mi dibujo yaoi con ansias ya sabes eeeh que será miooooo xDDD muchisimos besitoooooooooooos amiga tkmmmmm!**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**– ¡Escríbeme! –**

**ATTE:**

**– Hikari–sys –**


	4. Devil Beside You

**– Dochirasama desu ka?–**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra son propiedad de CLAMP, ante todo, pero la historia me pertenece.**

**Capítulo IV**

**– Devil Beside You–**

* * *

_Dochirasama desu ka? – ¿De parte de quién?_

Entró tranquilo y como si estuviera en completa soledad se dirigió a su taquilla y soltó su mochila, sacó los zapatos y se sentó para desabrocharse las botas.

Comencé a temblar, verle así… sin avisar me provocó un leve mareo, no pido que suene una alarma cada vez que aparezca por mi lado… pero ya podía yo darme cuenta a tiempo.

Por lo menos para disimular…

Porque era tan guapo y es que aquellos ojos violetas le quedaban tan bien...

Cada pizca de su esencia estaba cargada con su enorme carisma… si hasta había conseguido en dos días que los Akiba kei vistieran sin temer un asesinato a la vuelta de la esquina.

Aquel halo de misterio y altanería que siempre le acompañaban le hacían parecer que vivía en otra dimensión muy lejana a mí.

Era tan superior que a su lado podía hacerme sentir pequeña e insegura, la última mierda del universo.

Pero esta mierda pediría las explicaciones que se merecía.

Oh si...

Me acerque a él y comenzaron a sudarme las manos, mi corazón parecía un caballo joven desbocado, hubo un momento que temí que mi corazón me delatase porque era capaz de notar su palpitar en los oídos y en las sienes.

Se cambió de zapatos sin prestarme atención alguna hasta que carraspeé levemente.

Me miró fijamente ajeno a la ardua lucha de mi pobre fuero interno.

– Esto... Soy...

Cerró de un portazo su casillero asustándome prácticamente de muerte.

– La patosa del otro día.

Mi mundo se derrumbó en ese momento y lo peor es que no se equivocaba con respecto a mi persona.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Nada pero...

– Entonces me voy–

Pasó por mi lado y me enfurecí mucho, por muy bueno que estuviese no iba a permitir aquella humillación.

– Deberías agradecérmelo ¿no?, la pelota me dio a mí y no a ti.

– ¿Debería?

Me dijo mirándome de reojo sin parar de caminar, le tuve que seguir con zancadas y casi a trompicones.

– ¡Estuve dos días en el hospital!, deberías hacerte responsable, provocaste a Ichihara y por tu culpa me dio a mí.

– No fue mi pie el que golpeó el balón–

– ¡Pero...

– Por ti no siento nada, no te conozco.

– Soy Kinomoto Sakura.

Me miró fijamente, aunque estaba muy enfadada no podía negar que estaba muy guapo serio... Pero es que parecía que me iba a pegar un mordisco.

– Encantado.

Pero no se le notaba nada "encantado". Me miró de arriba a abajo escudriñándome con los ojos.

– ¿Quieres algo más?

– No pero...

– Entonces me voy, no me gustan los pasillos.

Dicho esto entró en el aula como si nada y a continuación lo hice yo, llegué a mi sitio y solté todas mis cosas de malas maneras provocando un gran estruendo.

Estaba enfadada... Muy enfadada.

Le miré con mala leche por última vez y me dirigí con grandes zancadas a los servicios, la gente me miraba incrédula.

Cuando estuve allí, abrí el grifo del agua fría y me mojé la cara varias veces.

¿Qué se había creído el desagradecido este?

Y es que es como os pregunté en el capitulo anterior... ¿Toda su caballerosidad se perdió al ser guay?

Parece ser que si...y eso me cabrea aún más.

Miré por la ventana del pasillo al salir y descubrí unas escaleras. Decidí seguirlas y me topé con un pasillo que no recordaba, no por nada, sino porque no suelo ir nunca al baño de mi piso porque los retretes no funcionan.

Seguí paseando por el pasillo cuando al girar la esquina me encontré con una puerta.

La abrí y sonreí abiertamente, me había encontrado con las antiguas escaleras de emergencia.

Se trataban de unas escaleras en muy mal estado con unas barandillas completamente embadurnadas de óxido.

Este será mi nuevo escondite, ya que nadie pasaba por ahí jamás.

Estuve contemplando el paisaje durante algún tiempo más y la brisa me tranquilizó, respiré profundamente varias veces y seguí contemplando el paisaje.

Pensé en lo que acababa de ocurrir, volvería a enfrentarme a Shaoran Li, aunque no pudiese valerme con los puños, estaba segura que podría enfrentarme a él en una guerra fría.

Y estaba segura que la ganaría.

Oí de fondo el timbre que avisaba la primera clase del día y me apresuré en cerrar bien la puerta y llegar a tiempo a mi aula.

Debía darme prisa, pues el profesor Tanaka nunca perdonaba los retrasos y como me tocaba todos los días no me permití jamás un retraso.

A duras penas conseguí entrar en mi clase y me encontré de nuevo a las mismas chicas del otro día invadiendo mi territorio.

Me acerqué a ellas y carraspeé secamente avisándolas, las desafié con la mirada y se levantaron disgustadas.

Me senté de mal humor en la silla y fijé la vista al frente.

– Buenos días Sakura–chan ¿No tienes buen día?

Me saludó Tomoyo a mi lado.

– Buenas... Luego te cuento

El profesor Tanaka entró, no sé por qué hoy le veía más viejo de lo habitual ¿Estaría enfermo?

Nada más comenzar la clase nos mandó infinidad de ejercicios que corregiríamos al día siguiente.

Me dio muchísima pena verle tan mustio, apoyado sobre un brazo.

Salí de mi embobamiento ya que Tomoyo me pasó un cuaderno.

_"¿Qué te ha pasado?"_

Suspiré reprimiendo un gemido, tomé el lápiz y escribí con mucha fuerza.

_"Hablé con Li y le pedí explicaciones sobre lo de Ichihara"_

Le devolví el cuaderno y tan pronto como se lo di me lo volvió a entregar.

_"¿Y qué te ha dicho?"_

Resoplé y volví a escribir en él.

_"Dice que no siente nada por mí, que no me conoce y que tuve mala suerte"_

Le di el cuaderno disimuladamente, y observé sus movimientos.

Los ojos casi se le salieron de sus órbitas, escribió rápidamente y me devolvió el cuaderno.

_"¡QUE TE HAS DECLARADO!"_

Escribí lo más rápido que pude en el cuaderno, la velocidad que tenía Tomoyo para inventarse historias surrealistas era espectacular.

_"No… quiere decir que como no me conoce de nada no tiene por qué sentir lo que me pasó porque él no fue"_

Cuando terminó de leer la decepción brillaba en sus ojos, y no la culpaba… Yo también me había decepcionado... ¿Tú no?

Me devolvió el cuaderno con un simple "_vaya_", asentí y volví a escribir en él.

_"Encima me recuerda como una patosa... No sé qué hacer, me gusta"_

Le pasé el cuaderno y miré con repulsión el libro de matemáticas... Más que libro debería llamarse tocho... Porque asignatura que peor me salía no existe.

Recibí el cuaderno esperando leer el consejo–de–mejor–amiga de Tomoyo y miré incrédula... Me cortaría completamente el pelo al cero si no hubiera esperado un comentario burlón por su parte.

_"Lo primero que debes hacer es tranquilizarte, no ganas nada si te desesperas... Pensemos fríamente, él sabe que existes con lo cual eso es un punto a tu favor"_

Me tranquilicé cuando leí aquello, tenía razón, no debía desesperarme.

La miré y le sonreí llena de gratitud por escucharme, cerré el cuaderno y lo dejé bajo la mesa.

Había pasado casi tres cuartos de hora y el profesor aún no se había dormido –últimamente aquello era un logro–. La gente hablaba en voz baja, y nadie prestaba atención en los ejercicios que había mandado.

Suspiré mirando el reloj, ánimo pequeña solo te quedan apenas hora y cuarto llenos de problemas de matemáticas... Qué horror...

Me quedé muy quieta y pude sentir al que había sido mi pilar de valentía... Aunque ya iba siendo hora de cambiarle el mote...

Tenía que ser algo que le viniese anillo al dedo en aquellos instantes.

Maldita sea... No se me ocurre nada de nada...

Y este dolor de cabeza volvía a molestarme... Todos eran problemas...

Miré mis uñas y vi ese color violáceo brillante en mis uñas, me gustaba muchísimo ese color.

Y no sé si era cosa del destino o que... Pero Shaoran Li, el visual–kun, tenía las lentillas del mismo color.

¿Por qué el destino es tan retorcido y perverso?

Me sumergí en mis pensamientos y me puse a pensar en la conversación de la mañana con Li.

Tenía la voz muy bonita, era grave pero suave a la vez, me había hablado mordazmente pero sin perder los nervios.

Aunque estaba muy enfadada, la ira que había sentido durante mi breve "charla" con Li, estaba remitiendo con el paso de los minutos.

Me di cuenta que estaba haciendo mucho ruido con el "clik clik" de mi portaminas y noté que era en vano... había sacado todas las minas y ahora estaban esparcidas en mi mesa.

Así que me dediqué a meterlas en su lugar.

Saqué mi goma de borrar y la limpié porque cuando la compré era blanca y ahora más que borrar surcaba rayones negros sobre el papel.

Una vez limpia saqué de mi mochila la calculadora, para por lo menos hacer algo y quitarme deberes para casa.

En el proceso, contemplé anonadada como Shaoran Li escribía los resultados de los problemas de matemáticas sin utilizar el "chivato electrónico", me impresionó.

¡Hasta Tomoyo necesitaba la calculadora de vez en cuando!

No si encima de guay, guapo y borde, era listo... Este chico es una joya...

Sentí como me taladraban con la mirada y sin entrar en su juego de miradas –supongo que sabréis que ahí pierdo seguro– me giré hacia mi sitio y encendí el chisme este.

Wah... Trigonometría... Qué horror... Hasta el nombre me produce terror... Y los senos y cosenos me suenan fatal... ¿Es cosa mía o suenan mal?

Tragué saliva y me di ánimos a mí misma. ¡Hoy no copiaré los problemas de Tomoyo!

Dicho esto comencé a escribir en mi libro de ejercicios... Sería el comienzo de mi dura batalla.

Pasó un minuto.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Cinco minutos.

Seis, ánimo Sakura.

Siete.

Ocho.

Nueve.

Y diez minutos.

Desistí... Era superior a mí, no era capaz de terminar ni el primero y cuando ya lo tenía, al comprobar si estaba bien me daba siempre error.

Tomoyo que había estado contemplando la escena –seguramente divirtiéndose de mí a mi costa– me entregó el cuaderno con todos sus ejercicios impecables.

Le agradecí de todo corazón que me ayudase en matemáticas y me dispuse a seguir las indicaciones del libro de Tomoyo... O lo que es igual... ¿Dónde estaba la hoja de calcar?

Comencé a copiarlos y en poco tiempo los había terminado. Miré el reloj y vi que aún faltaba media hora de calvario.

Aburrida abrí mi estuche y saqué mi pequeño espejo, me miré el flequillo y vi que lo tenía bien, así que me dediqué a jugar con él.

Miré a Tomoyo y a los que tenía al lado, y como no apunté disimuladamente hacia Li.

El capullo seguía siendo guapo y en su rostro el aburrimiento era su principal sentimiento, tenía todos los libros cerrados y ahora se mantenía ocupado fijando su violeta mirada en algún punto fijo en la ventana.

Me pregunté si realmente tuviera novia... Chicos como él nacen pillados por alguna chica... Maldita la suerte de ella si así fuere el caso.

Volví a mirarle y... ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Se había dado cuenta porque me miró fijamente y me sonrió, aunque su sonrisa era ladina y se notaba a mil leguas que se estaba riendo de mí...

Definitivamente guardé el espejo y me sonrojé, la manera en la que la cagaba con mi pilar de valentía era digna de una medalla o condecoración... ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Nunca he tenido novio, pero siempre he querido enamorarme y tener una bonita historia de amor con un príncipe de cuento de hadas, ser feliz y comerme si hiciera falta una perdiz.

Pero tú y yo sabemos que no hay príncipes de cuentos de hadas sin una princesa y nunca me sentí como ellas.

Tal vez porque siempre he ido a contracorriente y he tenido el listón muy alto.

¿Te imaginas a Shaoran vestido como un príncipe victoriano francés sacado del mismísimo grupo Malice Mizer?

Vestido como Gackt–san o Klaha–sama se tendría que ver muy guapo y es que encima le pegaba y todo.

Y por fin la hora terminó y el profesor Tanaka se despertó con mala cara... Tanta que la delegada de clase le llevó sus cosas por él...

Por muy cabrón que sea me daba mucha pena...

El día transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, salvo que el número de chicas pululando a su alrededor aumentaba cada día más.

Aunque vestir neutral tiene sus ventajas, podías saber qué opinaba todo el mundo, y es que había mucha gente en contra de él.

Y eso era malo.

Algo que cabe destacar es que el bruto de Ichihara y su pandilla no se había acercado a Li, y tampoco a mí, aunque era raro porque él no era capaz de no meterse con alguien que pasase los límites de lo que él consideraba correcto.

Cosas raras de la vida.

Después del recreo tocaba gimnasia así que subimos a por nuestras cosas.

Llegué algo nerviosa a clase, cogería un cuaderno y me pondría a dibujar o algo.

La gente comenzaba a irse y vi de reojo como entraba Li al aula por la puerta de atrás, me quedé mirándole fijamente, prácticamente embobada y él lo notó porque verás... Te cuento lo que pasó.

Me miró con esos ojos claros y fríos con cierto punto de mala leche, y aunque su cara estaba maquillada de esa forma, en el fondo se estaba cachondeando de mí.

Íbamos con esa mirada arrebatadora capaz de derretir hasta los icebergs del polo sur y lo que hizo a continuación no tiene nombre.

Separó ligeramente los labios y me dedicó aquel gesto, que era una bomba nuclear... atómica o como leches se llame, para mi pobre mente.

Sacó su lengua que era capaz de cortar como si de una hoja de una cuchilla se tratara y la paseó acariciando su labio inferior y delineando su labio superior.

Lo que yo decía un ataque directo contra mis hormonas.

Mi reacción fue de esperar, se me cayeron los libros y sin mirarlos tanteé cual era el que quería y salí avergonzada de ahí.

Me dirigí a las antiguas escaleras de emergen emergencias y bajando de cuatro en cuatro me abalancé hacía la barandilla y grité.

Solo hice eso, gritar una vez. Había sido muy fuerte la experiencia que había vivido.

Tan sensual y tan...

Bah no sé... Tal vez tú hubieras actuado de forma diferente pero...

¡Aquello era la imitación de Ruki, el cantante de Gazette en el final de su videoclip_ Anata no tame no kono inochi! _

Y lo había clavado.

Me puse muy nerviosa y olvidé que había tenido ese enfrentamiento con él, nada era comparable a aquello.

Tenía que ir a clase... Tomé del suelo mis cosas que habían aterrizado a tres metros de mí debido a aquel arranque Grupie que me solían dar de vez en cuando sobretodo con los fanservice.

Y aquello parecía ser un fanservice dirigido a mí.

Tomé el aire que me faltaba y me fui hacia el patio... Aunque el camino no fue nada normal.

Porque...

Había bajado el primer piso cuando sentí que me tomaban de la mano y me golpeaban fuertemente contra una pared.

Aturdida y asustada miré al culpable y me quedé más confusa que antes.

Shaoran Li.

Se acercó a mí hasta quedarse a centímetros de mis labios y me apretó contra su cuerpo.

– Vaya así que a la patosa, y fisgona de Kinomoto le gusto.

Me quedé helada, ¿Tan transparente era?

Notaba el calor del interior de su boca aún así no me estuvieran tocando.

Maldito... Sentía unas terribles ganas de besarle increíbles, y seguramente lo sabía.

Intenté hacerme la loca.

– ¿Qué dices?

Balbuceé tímidamente.

– Se lo escribiste a tu amiga.

– ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?– Le pregunté incrédula

Sonrió y abrió los labios como si quisiera besarme, pero por el contrario se quedó a milímetros de mí.

Me ponía la miel en los labios y me cortaba la lengua para no saborearlo.

Me tenía totalmente a su merced.

– Se te cayeron los cuadernos al irte de esa forma tan graciosa.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Y más mierda...

Lo sabía todo...

– ¿Qué quieres que...

– Serás mi esclava... Porque jamás saldría con una pija mimada como tú.

Un momento... ¿Pija yo?... De todo menos de eso.

Se había equivocado conmigo desde luego...

Y yo no había sido capaz de ver al diablo que tenía delante.

Me sentí como Kayano en las garras de Takeru... O como es lo mismo en el dorama taiwanés Qi Yue en las fauces de Ah Mong...

¿Sería el comienzo de mi nuevo amor?

Lo que si sabía es que Shaoran Li era un verdadero Chou Nan Ren.

Y un auténtico demonio…

**continuará... **

* * *

**–R–I–N–C–O–N––––D–E––––A–C–L–A–R–A–C–I–O–N–E–S–**

**_Okaerinasai! Bueno bienvenidos a el segundo rincón de aclaraciones, aquí os voy a comentar todo lo que sale en este capítulo y voy a revisar el primer capitulo para aclararos las posibles dudas._**

**_Akiba kei: En Japón los Otaku están mal vistos, porque suelen ser frikis que son tan tímidos y viciados que no son capaces de entablar una relacción con otra persona. Son personas enfermizas que reitero, son mal vistas._**

**_En cambio los akiba kei son los frikis sin connotaciones negativas. Se llaman así porque suelen ir y vestir en el barrio de Akihabara, el barrio donde más tiendas de merchandising y trajes cosplay hay._**

**_Malice Mizer: es el mítico grupo de aspecto victoriano francés, triunfaron gracias a la entrada del batería suplente de otro grupo como cantante, Gackt. En el grupo son famosos Mana–sama creador de las gothic lolita, Yu–ki, Kami, Klaha, y Közi. Personalmente me gusta mucho las canciones illuminati y beast of blood. Es un grupo en el que las extravagancias y grandes conciertos con impresionantes efectos visuales._**

**_Gazette es otro grupo visual en el que el cantante es Ruki, el segundo guitarra es Aoi y el guitarra principal es Uruha –Del cual habría que destacar sus piernas...– Reita es el bajo y el batería es Kai._**

**_En la canción Anata no tame no kono inochi de Gazette, Ruki hace el mismo gesto qué Shaoran._**

**_Devil beside you es un dorama taiwanés basado en el cómic japonés Akuma de Sorou. En el cual la protagonista se declara por error al macarra incontrolable hijo del director, que por casualidades del destino es el prometido de su madre. Con lo cual ella no puede escapar de Takeru. Es un cómic muy bueno que podéis encontrarlo en internet._**

**_Como siempre todos los videos podéis encontrarlos en Youtube._**

**_Chou Nan Ren es el opening del dorama de Devil beside you que significa en chino "mal hombre en la versión light y en la dura significa gilipoyas"_**

**_Fanservice que se me olvidaba jajaja… el fanservice es lo que hacen los integrantes de los grupos entre ellos… es lo que se llama complacer a las fans… entra dentro del fanservice tocarse entre ellos, besarse y cosas así._**

**_En el primer episodio Sakura habla de Mana–sama. Mana aunque parece que es una chica es un hombre y fue junto a Kozi con quién formó Malice Mizer en 1992 y es uno de los que fundó el movimiento gothic lolita, es más, maneja una línea de ropa que se llama Moi Même Moitié, ahora es integrante de la banda Moi dix Mois._**

**_Moi dix mois es el grupo en solitario de Mana–sama, el grupo se llama yo diez meses, verás os explico porque a mí me gustó mucho cuando lo leí en una entrevista: Yo significa Mana–sama;_**

**_Dix es 10 que por separado el 1 es el principio y el 0 representa la eternidad; y a su vez Dix Mois simbolizan los diez meses de gestación del feto en el vientre materno¡si! Os preguntaréis ¿Diez? Sii veréis… seguro que estáis pensando que no queréis ser Japonesas xDDD pero allí realmente se cuenta por los diez meses lunares y a parte el diez también simboliza los meses que transcurrieron entre la separación de Malice Mizer y Moi Dix Mois. Seth es el actual vocal, Mana toca la guitarra y K es voz y guitarra también, Sugiya es el bajo y Hayato es el batería. Mis canciones preferidas de Moi Dix Mois son Forbbiden y Deus ex machine._**

**_Y ahora si en el próximo capítulo más! Si tenéis dudas que no os de vergüenza preguntarme!_**

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la cuarta parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Rocio: Ohayoooooo! jajaja lo seee! xDDD pero bueno... como bien dijiste es el encanto de su personalidad xDDD ahora verás como se las hará pasar a Sakura xDD la pobre desde luego las va a sudar tinta jajaja Y bueno tu pregunta etá aquí xDDD Ya se hablan xD aunque Shaoran parece que le estaba ladrando verdad? xDD jajaja wenoo! tienes msn? te tngo agregada? si no me tienes agregame xDD muchisimos besitoooos!**

**Haruno–Samy: Ohayoooo! jajaj gracias me alegro que así sea la verdad. y bueno por eso la escribí... porque hay muchas historias de instituto que don muy fantasiosas... yo intento darle a parte de mi toque personal un enfoque real xDD ya verás las putadas que le va a hacer Shaoran ahora que sabe eso de Sakura xDD ahora empieza lo bueno xDD muchisimos besitos y gracias por escribirme! **

**La–Sakurita: Konnichi–nyaaaa! shii aqui tienes otro nuevo capitulilloo! joooo al final se me aguó el viaje a sevilla TT no es justoooo pero intentaré ir aún así... sería el día 19 y sigo hablando de la historia... ya ves Shaoran no va a agradecerle nada a Sakura porque para él fue mala suerte que se cruzara... y que es una patosa... xDDD este Shaoran... xDD jajaja uuuffff tiene un montón de lentillas xDDDD aunque ya veremos que pasa con ese tema xDDDD y por qué se pone tantas lentillas xDDDD jajaja seguro jajajaj xDDD eso mismo le pasa a Gackt... que según el día lleva un azul mas claro o más oscuro xDDD shiii eso espero yo también aunque estoy sorprendida por todos los reviews en tan pocos capitulos estoy emocionada aunque ya sabes que coraje de amor... xDDD jajaja no te echo más la buya xDDD muchisimos besitos peziozaaa!**

**Lady Fiorella: Konnichiwaaa! que bien que te guste la verdad es que por el tema de la trama y los conceptos no sabía si realmente iba a gustar xD pero bueno... mientras a ti te guste todo estará bien y espero que las aclaraciones te aclaren bien en este capi jejejeje xDDD y sobre esas preguntas xDD ya verás lee lee xDDD muchisimos besitoooos!**

**Hikari (yzk): ohayooooo! me alegro que te gusteee! nyaaaa aqui te dejo un nuevo capitulillo más interesante que el anterior xDD (espero claro xDDD) muchisimos besos y te espero en el siguiente capiii!**

**Potters–light: ohayooo! bueno, shaoran no ha hecho nada porque él piensa que no tuvo culpa de nada y como no conoce a sakura ni nada de nada pues prefirió pasar del tema él piensa así y todo tiene su por qué pero... ya lo leerás xDDD soy mala jajaja en fin xDDD shiii Sakura está contenta por esa coincidencia aunque la verdad es que al final quería sacarle los ojos xDDD muchisimas gracias espero que este capitulo te guste mucho! besitoooos**

**Itzia–Hime: Ohayoooo! que bien leerte aquii me hace muchisima ilusion que me sigas allá por donde voy xDD así podrás ver que cada vez evoluciono y traigo cosas nuevas xDD bueno Gackt... es waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh no hay palabras para definirle xDDD jaajaj muchisimos besitos! te esperoo!**

**Vale–chan: holaaaa! bienvenidaaa! shi eso nos ha pasado a todas, porque a todas nos gusta el anime y hemos vivido por desgracia esas situaciones (yo también xD) pero bueno llegará el día en que la gente dejará de meterse en los problemas de los demás, y si, tienes toda la razón del mundo, aunque se dan casos en los cuales uno es así y se crece solo me refiero en el sentido en el cual ves algo y te gusta y quieres ser parte de ello. La verdad es que el visual kei está muy chulo, yo hace dos años no me hubiera atrevido a hacer nada de lo que he hecho por ejemplo vestirme de gothic lolita para salir a la calle un viernes de quedada. y todo se debe porque mis amigas eran góticas,... aunque yo ya era friki de toda la vida xDDD buenoo! espero que te guste este capitulo y te vea en el siguiente muchisimos besitoooos!**

**Rosh Bernal: jolaaaaaaaaaaaaa! jajaja aqui te dejo otro nuevo capitulito jaja xDD y es que ya tocaba no? xD la verdad es que deberíais haber montado una red para matarme... porque es que no caí que muchas no conocíais apenas nada del tema visual kei y muchisimos temas sobre japón, así que abrí ese espacio pensando en vosotras xDD por lo menos espero que te resulte facil entender muchisimos besitos guapisima! muiaaaaks!**

**Cherry Angel Moon: Holaa! cherry–chan! Bienvenidaaa! buenoo! pues espero que te quedes jajaja y muchisimas gracias por leerme eso ante todo si... lo de las aclaraciones fue un error por mi parte pero bueno... aquí estoy para remediarlo xDD en fin... siii saldrá Eriol xDD no te impacientes que te queda un capítulo xDD (el siguiente) y sobre Ichihara... por ahora Shaoran no va a hacer nada pero... ya verás que pasa xDDDD espero verte pronto y muchisimos besitos!**

**Motita Witch: jolaaa! bienvenidaaa! jajaja a todas nos pasó a mi, la verdad que fue más bien en el colegio, aunque todos vestíamos igual porque llevábamos uniformes iguales siempre una destacaba del resto con respecto a esos temas... y nada pues lo pasé mal como muchas de vosotras. y como vistes! jajaj ya por curiosidad xDDDD WAAAAAAAAAAH QUE NO TE GUSTA GACKT SACRILEGIOOOOO xDDDD bueno... aunque hay muchísimos pero Gackt... a mi me encanta xDDD a mi Vanilla de Gackt o cualquier canción de Mars me vuelve loca tu ex era miembro de Dears? guauuu! es muy dificil entrar madre mia! bueno aqui te dejo otro capitulo! muchisimos besitos y te esperooo!**

** : ohayooooooooooo! jajaja a que si xDDD jajaja que canciones bajaste de Gackt y que video viste? te recomiendo que veas el Directo de vanilla Yaoi, pon en youtube: Gackt Vanilla Yaoi y pincha cualquiera de ellos xDD yo lo flipé viendolo xDDD y si escuchas la cancion dime como te sentiste y te cuento que significa xDD entnces tu amiga y yo nos parecemos en ese sentido xDD Waaaa cual bajaste de Antique Café? shiiiiiiiii culturizatreeee! y no te preocupes aqui está con otro nuevo capitulo! muchisimos besitos y shi fue coincidencia lo del morado xDDD baiii baiiii**

**Chibi cli Sakura: ohayooooooo bienvenidaaaaaaa! muchas gracias por leerlo1! aqui te dejo un nuevo capitulooo! xaoooo!**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**– ¡Escríbeme! –**

**ATTE:**

**– Hikari–sys –**


	5. Ichi ni zero ichi ni

**– Dochirasama desu ka?–**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra son propiedad de CLAMP, ante todo, pero la historia me pertenece.**

**Capítulo V**

**– Ichi Ni Zero Ichi Ni–**

* * *

_Dochirasama desu ka? – ¿De parte de quién?_

Aquellas palabras me habían desconcertado, Shaoran Li me había juzgado mal sin conocerme, estaba sorprendida pues aquellas palabras aparte de haberme hecho enfadar, me habían dolido ligeramente, y como se trata de guardar y esconder los sentimientos nunca jamás diré que me habían dolido muchísimo.

Yo no era pija, ni muchísimo menos, sonreí internamente… nunca pensé que disimulara tan bien. Pero creo que me expuse demasiadas veces delante de él como para que hasta el más despistado no se diese cuenta qué es lo que me tira. ¿No?

Él era un verdadero demonio, encendía hasta la última hormona dormida de mi cuerpo y confundía a las neuronas que componen mi cerebro. Me hacía desearle y fantasear con él.

Lo más gracioso de este asunto es que él lo sabía y se aprovechaba de ello provocándome adrede.

No soy una chica fácil, a parte que nunca me he cruzado con algún chico que mereciese realmente la pena y me jodía muchísimo que pensase que me rendía ante el primer tío bueno que se me cruzase.

Me sentí como un ratoncillo indefenso en las garras de aquel felino que miraba con ojos expectantes fijados en su víctima... O sea a mí.

Pero aunque me sentía así en aquel momento, no podía ceder ante su chantaje, me enfrentaría a él aunque eso significase alejarme de mi propósito… que la verdad no os voy a revelar ahora… aunque muchos sabréis de qué hablo.

– Yo no soy ninguna pija.

Le dije mirándole a los ojos seriamente, él me miró con la misma expresión indescifrable, mis manos comenzaban a sudarme.

– Y no seré tu esclava... ¿De qué vas?...

Sus ojos amatistas no se despegaban de mi, ante la penumbra parecían más tenebrosos... Consiguió asustarme... Pero nadie podía callarme ahora que había hablado...

– ¿Quién te crees que eres?... ¿Crees qué porque eres guapo y me gustas voy a ser tu esclava? Estás muy equivocado conmigo yo no permito que se rían de mi...

Lo último lo acabé susurrando porque no pude echarme el freno a tiempo, las facciones de su rostro dibujaron una expresión sonriente pero maquiavélica a la vez. No quería haber sido tan dura... Me daba lástima...

– Así que la gatita tiene las uñas afiladas.

He de reconocer que acojonaba cuando quería y en aquel momento me hablaba a varios centímetros de mi rostro sonrojado.

Apretó sus caderas contra las mías y el frío metal de su cinturón abrasaba mi piel provocándome escalofríos.

Se acercó a mi oído tal como lo había hecho antes y me susurró estremeciéndome por completo.

Gemí e intenté zafarme colocando mis manos en sus hombros y empujando, pero no conseguí ningún fruto.

Me susurraba al oído suaves improperios acompañados de una no muy dulce amenaza, que hizo temblar mi agitado corazón.

– Dices que no serás mi esclava ¿Verdad?

Asentí con los ojos cerrados, sus frías palabras se convertían en un cálido aliento que no hacían otra cosa que hacerme temblar como un cordero, como una gatita indefensa.

– ¿Qué te parecería que todo el mundo supiera que te gusto?

Las palabras se me atragantaron de pronto, aquella amenaza significaba ponerme en el punto de mira delante a cualquier compañero, descubrir mi posición ante todos y humillarme puesto que estaba segura que no era correspondida.

El fin de mi vida entre las sombras…

Pegó su pecho contra el mío eliminando toda separación existente e imaginaria posible, solo había una forma más en la que nuestros cuerpos estuviesen unidos y no se había dado el caso, aunque mi cuerpo estaba en ebullición.

– No… no serás capaz– balbuceé.

– ¿A no?

Negué con la cabeza.

Le oí sonreír y se separó ligeramente de mi cuerpo, como respuesta mis dedos se hundieron en su piel reteniéndole.

– Avisada quedas, no te vuelvas a acercar a mi… no me mires y menos te hagas ilusiones conmigo.

Dicho esto retiró mis manos de sus hombros y se separó de mi cuerpo con cierta violencia, con paso ligero y sin volver a mirarme, se marchó del lugar bajando las escaleras.

Me dejó sola, ardiendo y sola de nuevo… Mi cuerpo se estremeció tanto que me dejé llevar y me escurrí pared abajo sentándome en el suelo.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Me llevé la mano al corazón y la estrujé con fuerza, notaba la sangre palpitar en todo el cuerpo, en mi rostro y sobre todo en las sienes… me estaba dando un mareo…

¿Qué me había hecho Shaoran Li?

Me avergoncé de mí misma porque estaba a su merced y aunque siempre me hacía la valiente, no era más que una cobarde.

¿Cedería a su chantaje? Podéis abrir una encuesta... Por un lado: No, jamás cederé a su chantaje... Mi orgullo ante todo; Por otro lado: Cederé a su chantaje... Seré su esclava; O: No sabe no contesta...

¡Dios qué hago! Y Tomoyo donde estaba cuando se la necesitaba...

En gimnasia...

Me levanté como pude y me dirigí a toda prisa... Había tardado en llegar a la clase cinco minutos después que Li, así que no llegaba tan tarde como pensé hasta cierto punto.

Más que nada porque la gente comenzaba a salir de los vestuarios. Vi a Tomoyo saludarme con su chándal azul claro y agité la mano para devolverle el gesto.

El profesor me miró por fin y tras examinarnos a la carta del hospital y a mí, me permitió quedarme fuera.

Me senté en el césped y abrí mi cuaderno y suspiré... Miré a mis compañeros como comenzaban a correr por el patio.

Los chicos corrían en un grupo y las chicas en otro. Dentro de las chicas hoy corría Nodoka Okawa la segunda más rápida de las chicas, porque la primera era yo... No por ser arrogante, sino porque mi padre era muy rápido y tanto Toya como yo heredamos aquella cualidad.

Era capaz de ganar a Takeshi Ryôma el más rápido entre los chicos, cosa que no le sentaba nada bien porque hería su hombría... El que sí que la hería era Li... Iba tan lento como un caracol.

El profesor le había gritado varias veces e Ichihara se metió con él.

Si os interesa la ropa llevaba un chándal negro con una camiseta sin mangas blanca similar a la que llevaba antes. En las muñecas no llevaba nada, aunque tenía en uno de sus codos una codera negra y una diadema de tela en la frente.

La verdad es que iba muy normal... Se le podría confundir fácilmente con el amplio alumnado... Pero había algo en él que le hacía destacar.

El profesor hizo sonar su estridente silbato y todos mis compañeros se acercaron a él. Intenté prestar atención a las indicaciones del siguiente ejercicio, pero mi capacidad auditiva no era tan fina, así que comencé a dibujar garabatos en la hoja de papel.

Escribí estupideces y jugué varias veces al tres en raya conmigo misma... Estaba aburrida y no podía hacer otra cosa, ya que el mp4 no estaba permitido no podía escuchar Antikku Cohi–ten (An Cafe) o Gackt.

Levanté la vista y vi como uno de los amigotes de Ichihara perdía ante otro de su misma banda.

Dirigí la mirada al cuaderno y dibujé unos chibi muy graciosos sobre Tomoyo y yo, pero no pude terminar porque los alaridos de muchas chicas me dejaron sorda.

Ichihara versus Li

Esto no me lo perdía por nada del mundo.

El profesor Ueda dio la primera señal y ambos tomaron posiciones.

Soichiro Ichihara era el jefe de los macarras de sexto, y con ello de todo el centro, no había un mes que no acudiera al hospital por alguna pelea...

Seguramente piensas que físicamente es el típico macarra garrulo con el cuerpo de un gorila, la cara cuadrada con muchas cicatrices. ¿Verdad?

Pues... Te equivocas. Ichihara es muy guapo, es alto y esbelto, tiene mucha fuerza, unos ojos grandes y oscuros, su pelo es negro y brillante... Es digamos un guapo peleón... Aunque si, es macarra y un garrulo.

Aunque Li era mucho más guapo y no menos peligroso, nunca me hubiera imaginado el encontronazo en los pasillos.

Me dejó mal sabor de boca pensar que Li Shaoran mordería el polvo, pero es que de lo lento que iba daba vergüenza.

¿No se dice que todo ser humano tiene algún error? Pues es natural que erremos ¿No? Más si cometemos los mismos errores una y otra vez... Qué tontos somos...

El silbato me sacó de mis pensamientos y vi a Ichihara correr tan ágil como una liebre.

Mientras tanto Li se quedó estático en la línea de salida... ¿Eran mis ojos o Li sonreía?

Ocurrió algo que no esperábamos ni mis compañeros, ni el profesor y mucho menos yo; Li comenzó a correr de una forma sobrehumana y alcanzó y pasó a Ichihara sin esfuerzo alguno y eso que le sacaba muchísima ventaja.

Todos comenzaron a gritar y vitorear a quienes animaban, si no estuviera amenazada hubiera gritado también, la cosa estaba animada.

Ganó Li y lo celebré en silencio. Las carreras siguieron celebrándose eliminando a todos los perdedores.

Shaoran Li ganó a muchos de mis compañeros, y hasta ganó a Ryôma, se enfrentó a Okawa y le proclamaron el más rápido de la clase.

Me acerqué al profesor porque la hora estaba a punto de terminar.

Oí como felicitaban al huracán visual–kun y al verle vi vestigios de una pequeña sonrisa. Sonrisa que eché en falta... Pero... ¿Cómo se podía echar de menos algo que nunca se había tenido?

Me di cuenta que salvo algunos breves comentarios no hablaba con nadie, me pregunté si alguien nos habría visto en el pasillo hace un rato y si así fuese... ¿Qué sería de mi entonces?

– Hoy eres el más rápido Li–san pero porque no te debatiste contra Kinomoto–san, estoy seguro que te ganaría igualmente.

Dijo el profesor sonriente, le miré avergonzada y asentí... Por lo menos destacaba en algo... Noté la seria mirada por parte de mi compañero y preferí escabullirme de allí rápidamente.

Me acerqué a Tomoyo y entramos juntas al vestuario. La esperé fuera un rato para que se asease y se vistiese; A continuación caminamos fuera hacia la siguiente clase hablando sobre lo que haríamos al día siguiente en el acontecimiento que habíamos estado esperando durante tanto tiempo.

Tampoco ahora os diré a donde voy... A parte de mi familia y Tomoyo solo hay una persona que puede llegar a imaginarse a dónde voy... Si... Voy ahí para verlos a ellos...justamente a ellos.

Mañana os revelaré los detalles porque si os lo cuento antes es posible que me mandaseis un asesino a sueldo para quedaos con mi...

Lo siento... Os quedaréis con la duda.

Las dos horas pasaron y como no teníamos clase por la tarde, decidimos irnos a comer ramen juntas.

En el establecimiento nos encontramos a muchas chicas de nuestro grado hablando con otras muchachas de otro instituto, nos llamaron especialmente la atención porque normalmente debía pasar algo para que ambos institutos se juntasen; eché otro vistazo y pude comprobar que algunas de ellas seguían a todas partes al huracán visual–kun.

¿Por qué ese nombre? Seguro que os lo preguntasteis antes... Le llamo así porque arrasa con todo lo que esté a su paso. Puede que tengas unos cimientos fuertes o un gran autocontrol... No te preocupes, que arrasará contigo y con tus hormonas.

Qué... A qué le viene anillo al dedo...

Nos acercamos a ellas con cierto disimulo y nos sentamos al lado en la barra. A parte de comer estaban discutiendo sobre algo y tenían una lista. Nos picó la curiosidad y Tomoyo se levantó y les preguntó con una sonrisa.

– Hola chicas, disculpa, pero nos preguntábamos mi amiga y yo ¿Qué estáis haciendo?–

Las chicas nos miraron y las reacciones fueron muy cosmopolitas, algunas nos miraron asustadas, otras nos miraron con malas caras, hasta que una de ellas reconoció a Tomoyo.

– ¿Daidoji Tomoyo–san?

Tomoyo sonrió.

– ¿La conoces?– le preguntó otra chica.

– Claro, ganó el concurso de cosplay el año pasado, es famosa en el mundillo por sus perfectos vestidos cuando se viste pierde toda su personalidad y se transforma.

Todas se sorprendieron, aunque la verdad es que ella era capaz de coser con sus propias manos cualquier vestido, o traje que entre dentro de sus retos personales... Y aunque sonaba algo exagerado era casi cierto eso...

Sonreí orgullosa por ser su mejor amiga. Las chicas le acercaron el cuaderno y una de las chicas del otro instituto le habló.

– Es una lista para un club de fans.

Tomoyo y yo nos miramos fijamente, tan fuerte es nuestro vínculo que nos entendemos perfectamente con la mirada, ella preguntó lo que yo había formulado en mi mente.

– ¿Sobre quién es?

Todas sonrieron y la misma chica volvió a hablar.

– Sobre Clow

Miré a Tomoyo por si ella conocía el grupo, pero me devolvió el gesto sin una respuesta que darme. Clow... Clow... Clow... Me suena haberlo oído en alguna parte...

– Es un nuevo grupo visual kei indie, solo han sacado un single y ya son muy conocidos tanto dentro como fuera de Japón.

Nos volvimos a mirar sorprendidas. Nos habíamos encontrado al club de fans de un nuevo grupo visual kei. Me pregunté cómo serían los componentes de Clow.

– ¿Eres la presidenta?– alcancé a decir por fin.

– Kiyoshi Mizu, soy la tercera subordinada de la nueva presidenta ¿Y tú?

– Encantada, soy Kinomoto Sakura.

– Lo mismo digo– Me sonrió ella abiertamente.

– Espera un segundo... ¿Kinomoto–san la misma Kinomoto de 6º 3?

Exclamó una de mi instituto, todas la miraron intrigadas esperando una aclaración sobre mi persona.

– ¡Es la chica que se sienta delante de Li–san!

Murmuraron entre ellas y me soltaron un torrente de preguntas que yo no podía responder por culpa de la poca comunicación humanamente ética que había tenido con el huracán visual–kun... ¿Y por qué hablamos de él si hablábamos sobre Clow?

– ¿Qué pinta...

– Li–sama es el nuevo guitarra principal de Clow.

Aquella chica lo había soltado como si nada y pretendiendo que sonara lo menos interesante posible... Como si fuera algo que se hubiera visto desde un principio... estaba loca y yo necesitaba más explicaciones... Mi pilar de valentía era guitarra principal de un nuevo grupo Indie y era tan joven que... ¡Increíble!

– Y supongo que Li–san se trasladó por el grupo... ¿No?

Mizu Kiyoshi asintió a Tomoyo y yo no podía salir de mi asombro... Ante mi estaba la lista del club de fans de Clow, grupo en el tocaba Li Shaoran... Recordé que pertenecía al Dears de Gackt, y quise pertenecer de pronto al club de Clow.

– ¿Podemos?– preguntó Tomoyo.

Las chicas asintieron y casi le quité a Tomoyo la lista y –lo que provocó que ella se riera– escribí mi nombre; mientras lo hacía recordé la amenaza de mi visual–kun compañero, pero no me importó demasiado. A partir de hoy yo, Sakura Kinomoto, haría tragar todas las palabras de él y le atacaría directamente al corazón.

Se aprendería mi nombre y dejaría de llamarme patosa y despistada, también no podría amenazarme nunca más. Ah y no se atrevería a humillarme a mí y a mis hormonas nunca más... Porque aquello era una declaración de guerra en toda regla, señores. La batalla de amor había comenzado.

Tomoyo se apuntó también, y le entregamos los papeles y finalmente a Mizu Kiyoshi, comimos ramen todas juntas y nos dieron información sobre Clow.

Al parecer, la banda se había creado hace dos años ya, y aunque no habían hecho gran cosa cambiaron dos veces de guitarra y vocalista.

Li–sama como ellas le llamaron era el nuevo guitarra principal y se cambió de residencia para estar más cerca del grupo. La verdad es que me inflé de orgullo al saber lo afortunada que era por tenerle sentado a mis espaldas, y aunque en esta situación estemos amenazados mi orgullo y yo, era definitivamente una suerte.

El resto de componentes no me sonaron así de entrada, pero los grabé a fuego en mi memoria para buscarlos luego en Internet, esta noche no me acuesto sin haberlos buscado.

Las chicas se fueron no sin antes prometernos que al día siguiente nos harían entrega de nuestros carnés del club de fans con nuestros números de socios.

Cuando nos quedamos a solas la miré a los ojos y toda mi alegría y buen momento que había pasado con las chicas del club de Clow se esfumó de pronto, recargué de todo mi mal estar sobre Tomoyo que me concedería ese tiempo muerto para descargar mis penas antes de declararle la guerra a mi perturbador enemigo.

– Tomoyo... Li–san lo sabe... Leyó mi cuaderno...

Mi mejor amiga me miró con aquel semblante que utilizaba para trazar planes complicados y acabó frunciendo el ceño preocupada... Aquello significaba una sola cosa... _problemas_.

– Eso es malo... ¿Te ha dicho algo?

¿Dicho? Ilusa ella... No es lo que me haya dicho o dejado de decir lo que verdaderamente me preocupaba, sino lo que me había hecho y sus posibles consecuencias... Hormonales...

No pude de dejar de hablar estrepitosamente y cada vez atropellaba más las palabras. Yo lo sacaba todo fuera o dejaba de llamarme Sakura Kinomoto.

– Ha conseguido que no deje de pensar en él desde que me arrinconó en el pasillo... Porque ¡No!, él no podía hablar civilizadamente, no... Tenía que arrinconarme, apretarme contra la pared, y provocar que todas mis neuronas se concentren en cada átomo de su cuerpo, cada hálito de sus entrañas me estremeció cuando me rozó el oído al pronunciar aquellas palabras que no fueron otra cosa que un veneno que corre ahora por mis venas… Tomoyo–chan me ha amenazado con decírselo a todo el instituto, planea rechazarme delante de todos con el único fin de humillarme y yo aunque quiera odiarle no puedo… me resulta imposible…

A Tomoyo pareció costarle mucho asimilar todas mis palabras –bueno veis que se me da bien dramatizar– intentó hacer un esquema mental con todo lo que había dicho y me miró incrédula, abrió la boca para decir algo pero no le salió la voz… Ahora sí que debía preocuparme.

– ¡Qué te ha hecho qué!

– Bajando al patio me arrinconó en las escaleras y me apretó contra sí, te juro que creí que me iba a besar, pero en vez de eso se puso a provocarme una y otra vez, me susurró en el oído que lo sabía todo y que se lo diría a nuestros compañeros, también me dijo que tenía que ser su esclava, pero me negué en rotundo… y me amenazó de nuevo… se supone que no debo ni mirarle… estoy perdida.

– Bueno, como único consuelo puedo decir que te está mirando.

Repetí sus palabras mentalmente: "Como único consuelo puedo decir que te está mirando"… ¿Está?, ¡Dónde!

– ¿Q–qué dices?– balbuceé.

Tomoyo se acercó a mí un poco más y me explicó que estaba con dos chicos más, tres asientos vacíos al lado nuestra, pero claro no podía saberlo porque estaba dándole la espalda. Tragué saliva e intenté comportarme lo más normal posible, y eso que tenía un nudo en la boca del estómago.

¿Cuándo se enteraría que me he hecho miembro del Club de Fans?

Agarré la mano de Tomoyo buscando consuelo e intenté de nuevo tranquilizarme, Tomoyo me hizo el gesto de "Inspirar y espirar" y algo preocupada pagó la cuenta, porque le tocaba a ella invitarme ese día.

Seguí repitiendo los ejercicios de relajación sin conseguir el resultado deseado. Intenté nuevamente comportarme con naturalidad, pero mis mejillas se cubrían de un rojo carmesí digno de cualquier tomate maduro ilustrado en las pantallas ilustradas del McDonals.

– Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

Espiré todo el aire de mis pulmones hasta que sentí una leve picazón y opresión en el pecho. Tomoyo tenía razón, debería ser capaz de controlar la situación sobre todo cuando se trataban de mis sentimientos. Sakura Kinomoto no se echaría atrás.

Tomé mi vaso de agua y bebí un último trago para refrescarme, necesitaba el estómago frío para enfrentarme a él, aunque cabría la posibilidad que no ocurriese una situación similar al arrinconamiento en los pasillos, situación que realmente deseaba mi cuerpo.

Tomé del suelo mi mochila y caminé al lado de Tomoyo, levanté la vista y le vi; Mis mejillas ardían suavemente y mi boca estaba reseca – y eso que acababa de beber...– me temblaban las manos y mis ojos luchaban por no mirarle.

Y por ello me fijé más en los chicos que le acompañaba. Cabe destacar que eran dos... Dos visual–kun muy llamativos: El primero era muy guapo, un poco más mayor que yo, –uno o dos años– era alto y delgado aunque resaltaba en él su buen físico y su cabello teñido de rubio platino con las puntas naranjas brillantes. El cabello lo tenía largo y liso a la altura del mentón aunque como buen visual tenía un buen degradado y un flequillo muy desigual. En los ojos lucía unas bonitas lentillas doradas que resaltaban en su vestir oscuro. En el cual el rojo y el negro predominaban.

Tenía un pearcing en el lado derecho del labio inferior y me recordaba ligeramente al que usaba Miyavi, es más eran muy parecidos. Me transmitió fuerza y poder.

El segundo individuo no era tan agraciado como sus dos amigos en comparación –realmente era muy mono– pero derrochaba buen espíritu en su mirada. Tenía el pelo teñido de un rojo electrizante y el flequillo le cubría completamente un ojo, la parte de adelante del pelo le llegaba al cuello y la parte de atrás era corto y se lo había levantado. Su ojo era negro, confío que el parejo fuese igual, y tenía una argolla que le traspasaba el labio inferior justamente en el centro. Él sí que vestía completamente de negro y estaba ligeramente maquillado.

He ahí la descripción de una ligera mirada evasiva a la imponente figura de mi compañero. Del que pude adivinar cierta diversión en su aura. Pasé por su lado rezando todos los ensalmos conocidos de varias religiones y suspiré cuando pasó el peligro. ¿Estaba a salvo?

– ¿No saludas ya, pequeña entrometida?

Le miré despectivamente porque mi sangre hervía de rabia y coraje. ¿Entrometida yo? Desde luego esto es el colmo... ¡No podía dejarme vengarme de él en la sombra en paz! Tenía siempre que hacerme sentir pequeña y vulnerable, frágil y desvalida ante sus juegos y comentarios mordaces que usaba con el único fin que el de humillarme...

Veamos... ¿Con qué me defendería yo...? "No, porque no mereces la pena" MENTIRA, "No, o sea porque me produces aversión ¿sabes?" MUY PIJO, "No porque...

– ¿Le ha comido la lengua el gato?–

Preguntó el chico guapo de melena rubia y ojos dorados, tenía una bonita voz.

– No, es que le prohibí hablarme.

Dijo de forma arrogante el nuevo guitarra de Clow.

Balbuceé varias veces buscando las palabras adecuadas y miré a Tomoyo que me daba ánimos desde su posición.

– Es... este muy equivocado Li, puedo hacer lo que quiera y cuando quiera.

Se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos ante mi contestación y mi serio semblante, seguro que no se esperaban aquella reacción por mi parte. Sin embargo Li me miraba igual de serio que yo, porque le estaba retando ante sus colegas.

– Bien, espero que puedas defenderte igual de bien con lo que se te viene encima.

– De igual forma podría yo cambiar las tornas y decir en mi favor que me amenazaste y te aprovechaste de mí en los pasillos.

De sus labios nació una aterradora sonrisa nada parecida a las falsas que solía mostrar frente a los demás, esta era como dije aterradora, porque aceptaba mi reto, sea lo que fuese había cambiado algo su opinión de mí.

– ¿Te aprovechaste de ella?

Preguntó el chico de bonita voz.

– Ella lo pinta así, pero teníais que haberla visto como disfrutó.

Mis piernas se tensaron y volví a echarme la mochila al hombro, este chico era capaz de calarme entera... Nuevamente me pregunto si tan transparente era con respecto a mis sentimientos.

Sentí la fría mirada de Li y la mano caliente de Tomoyo que tiraba de mí fuertemente. Mientras nos retirábamos escuchamos por parte del chico guapo preguntar por Eri–chan... Vi a Li sonreír y encogerse de hombros. ¿Quién sería esa chica?

Intenté calmarme y caminar al lado de Tomoyo, el silencio cada vez era más insoportable y ella pareció notarlo.

– ¿Quieres hablar de ello?– Me preguntó con cautela.

– Es devastador... Me siento incapaz de defenderme...

– Pues opino lo contrario, le hiciste callar y te sonrió.

No sé si aquello era una sonrisa o no... Pero me había hecho parecerme a un flan.

– ¿De verdad?

Tomoyo asintió convencida, sus palabras siempre me consolaban, y constantemente me levantaban el ánimo, como en este mismo momento. Sabía calmar a las personas y entenderlas a la perfección.

– Y mañana...

–Shhh– bisbiseé a tiempo– no lo digas muy alto... Ya sabes...

– Es cierto, ¿Te vas a poner la misma ropa o pensaste otro modelo?

– Tranquila, tú misma la elegiste por mí así que confiaré en tu criterio como siempre he hecho.

Ella sonrió aliviada, sé lo mucho que le importan estas cosas a mi querida amiga, y por ello siempre me he dejado vestir con todos los trajes que quiso.

Nos despedimos una hora más tarde y el resto del día fue normal, estudié, vi la televisión, me duché, me puse guapa y me fui a dormir, estaba muy nerviosa, por ello estuve dando vueltas en la cama hasta que logré descansar bajo el cetro de Morfeo.

Desperté más temprano de lo que acostumbraba levantarme y pude hacer lo que me gustaba hacer cuando era más pequeña, quedarme en la cama diez minutos más disfrutando del calor de las sábanas, como todos los días tenía el tiempo justo, nunca podía disfrutar de ese pequeño placer de la vida.

El despertador sonó como todos los días y hoy me encontraba muchísimo mejor, solo me quedaba el moretón en mi cara que solo dolía cuando me lo rozaban.

Como todos los días hice mi rutina diaria escolar y me marché al instituto con mi mp4 a todo volumen. Hoy escuchaba, un grupo que solía escuchar poco porque siempre me atascaba en otras canciones, de Gackt por ejemplo.

Orange Range es un grupo muy divertido que musicalmente mezcla rap, rock y algo de pop, sus videoclips suelen ser divertidos como el de la canción que escucho ahora.

Subí al tren y me senté libre de pervertidos, encendí mi mp4 y volví a poner la canción de Orange Range: Viva rock.

Mencioné antes los divertidos que eran sus Videoclips, en este me hacían especial gracia las animadoras que le hacían de vez en cuando los coros. Hay una que siempre causa una buena discusión con Tomoyo, porque es que parece un hombre...

Ah no puedo olvidar que es uno de los muchos ending de Naruto.

Bajé en la estación y no tardé nada en llegar al instituto. Me froté los ojos cuando vi que realmente no fue un sueño, visión, espejismo ni nada parecido. Todos los reprimidos vestían como querían y parece que nadie se opone a ello... Me animé poco a poco a desenmascararme también.

Hoy me puse un pantalón negro hasta la rodilla, que me quedaban algo amplios pero no mucho, de verdad; llevaba una sudadera con capucha y sin mangas de color azul oscuro, en los pies llevaba mis queridas e inseparables zapatillas negras convers, algo descuidadas aunque es ahí donde reside su encanto ¿verdad?

Tengo otras puesto que estas son mi segundo par negras, las primeras quedaron inservibles, roídas de tanto usarlas, tenían muchas cosas dibujadas como por ejemplo la dirección de mi blog personal.

Como dije en una ocasión, convers nuevas blog nuevo y así lo he cumplido. He abierto un fotolog nuevo.

Pero qué tendrían que ver las fresas con con el dorayaki... Hoy aunque seguía llevando mi look neutro, cada vez avanzaba más a mi parte preferida de mi armario. ¡Llevaba unas cuantas pulseras que hace meses no se me hubiera ocurrido llevar!

Y os preguntaréis por qué hoy precisamente... ¡Es por fin el día que llevo esperando desde hace tanto! Casi no he pegado ojo en toda la noche pensando en ello. Tengo todo listo y la tarde completamente programada.

Mis ojos brillaban, mis pulmones respiraban aire lleno de confianza, estaba segura que podía hasta enfrentarme a ese torrente de testosterona visual–kun que...

– ¡Ay! Maldito...

Un desgraciado me había dado un fuerte golpe con una cartera. Vale, sé que no debo quedarme en la puerta parada como una estatua mientras sueño despierta, pero tampoco es para tanto... El golpe se lo podrían haber ahorrado maldita sea...

– Molestas.

Fue la disculpa que escuché de los labios de mi agresor. Me giré con la furia naciendo en mis venas, con cara de pocos amigos y en la punta de la lengua una bordería dispuesta a asustar a cualquier ser normal y corriente.

– ¡Y un cuerno!–

¡Por Mana–sama, ¿Es que me la tenía jurada el mismo sujeto una y otra vez? Si... Has acertado... Fue Shaoran Li.

– Así que tienes la lengua afilada... Las chicas no deberían decir esas cosas.

Le miré enfadada de arriba a abajo, estaba tan guapo como todos los días... Con aquellos pantalones de cuadros negros y blancos, y aquella camiseta sin mangas de rayas de los mismos dos colores que el pantalón.

Finalmente todas las respuestas envenenadas que le iba a soltar murieron en mis labios mudos... Me había fijado en sus ojos arrogantes y en sus lentillas azules.

¡Azules!, Aunque por su color claro se habían hecho con el título nobiliario de príncipes de la frialdad... Y aquel gesto arrogante lleno de superioridad... Me han dejado sin palabras.

Me empujó con un dedo consiguiendo que saliera de mi trance, después resopló asqueado y me dejó sola con el alma muy lejos de mi.

Desperté de mi nebulosa hormonal y me dirigí al pabellón para cambiarme de zapatos.

Shaoran Li se daba perfecta cuenta del efecto que causaba en mí, y aunque no es amor lo que siento por él en este momento, tampoco se le puede repudiar el nombre de atracción peligrosa con mil golpes dirigidos a mis hormonas dispuestas a hincarle el diente.

Vale que me guste y que no aguante que otras se le acerque, que me quede sin palabras cada vez que me deja cortada por su manera de ser... Pero es que hasta él en esencia había sido engendrado para no quitarle los ojos de encima...

Necesito ayuda profesional... _¡Tomoyoooooo!_

Abrí mi taquilla y descubrí algo en ella, un pequeño sobre con mi nombre y el sello de Clow –un sol y una luna– ¡El número!

Estaba sorprendida por la rapidez de los trámites y la entrega del número... Pero era normal porque según Mizu–san no llevaban mucho tiempo funcionando juntos.

Abrí el sobre con cierto nerviosismo y por fin saqué la tarjeta. Era negra y tenía el mismo símbolo que antes, pero ahora tenía escrito con letras occidentales "Clow" en un plateado muy brillante.

Era preciosa... ¡Sakura ánimo, mira el número...!

– ...12.012...–

Tenía que haber un error simplemente... Era increíble... ¿Tantos miembros tenían? Aunque era posible porque eran populares en Internet y Li estaba ahora en el grupo.

En mi lengua se lee_ ichi ni zero ichi ni... ichi ni zero ichi ni... ichi ni zero ichi ni... _12012...

¡Cómo el grupo! La casualidad había sido un tanto graciosa... Aunque no creía en ellas... Todo era inevitable... 12012 rivales en el amor... Mierda ¡No!

Guardé rápidamente la tarjeta y me cambié de zapatos. Miré hacia Li y me miraba con cierta diversión... ¿Lo habría visto? Rezo porque no...

Me giré hacia a él retándole con la mirada, cuando llegó alguien que recibió toda la atención del visual–kun.

Era un chico principalmente, con una bonita cabellera azul muy oscura y unos preciosos ojos del mismo color que el cielo despejado. Llevaba unas pequeñas gafas cuadradas negras que escondía una mirada llena de inteligencia, misterio y astucia.

Vestía con unos tejanos claros algo desgastados y una camiseta blanca y un chaleco negro. No era japonés como yo, pero si llevaba suficiente tiempo viviendo aquí como para saber mi idioma a la perfección.

Oí lejana la voz de Li–san, porque en ese momento no me encontraba allí, me encontraba subida sobre aquel sujeto gritándole emocionada.

– ¡Eriol!

Eriol es mi mejor amigo, y junto con Tomoyo la persona que mejor me conoce. Llegó de su lejana Inglaterra natal hace unos años, y lo curioso es que aún conserva su refinamiento al hablar y su gusto por el té con leche y dos cucharadas de azúcar de mi querida Tomoyo.

Nos matriculamos los tres en el mismo instituto para no perder el contacto y perder todos los buenos momentos que pasábamos juntos los tres.

Hacía ya casi dos meses que no le veía apenas dos horas al día y llevaba una semana que faltando a clase... En algo gordo estaba trabajando seguro, sé casi con certeza que se trataba de algo relacionado con la música –toca el bajo, la batería y el piano a la perfección– pero no nos cuenta qué es... Ni siquiera a Tomoyo, la chica que le gusta desde hace ya años.

– Sakura–chan te veo tan enérgica como siempre.

Me dejó en el suelo y me abrazó fuertemente, después me acarició la cabeza revolviéndome el pelo cariñosamente como siempre lo hacía.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?– Me preguntó con preocupación.

– Fue un accidente... Estuve ingresada en el hospital– Le dije mientras le hacía pucheritos.

– Si lo hubiera sabido te hubiera ido a visitar... ¿Pero estás bien?

– ¡Claro!

Me sonrió lleno de alivio, por un momento miró detrás de mí en dirección a Li que seguía mirándonos desde su taquilla.

– Oye, oye Oni–san ¿Te quedarás hoy?

– Claro, ya no tengo motivos por los que faltar a clase.

– Tomoyo se va a alegrar muchísimo cuando se entere.

– ¿No ha llegado aún?

Negué con la cabeza y él se encogió de hombros despreocupado. Volvió a mirar detrás mía y esta vez me giré. Como bien sospechaba Li se encontraba allí, apoyado con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y con un gesto divertido en su mirada.

– Buenos días Li–san.

– ¡Qué conoces a este energúmeno?

Dije mirándole con desdén mientras le señalaba firmemente con el dedo, me resulta imposible que mi mejor amigo conociese a este ser arrogante y terriblemente... Bueno dejémoslo en chico arrogante...

Eriol soltó una de esas risas cantarinas que tantas veces había escuchado durante toda mi vida. Li chasqueó la lengua y resopló, provocando como respuesta otra carcajada por parte de mi amigo.

– Energúmeno... Ya...

– Claro que le conozco, es el guitarra principal de Clow.

– ¿Y tú de qué conoces a esta entrometida?

– jajaja... Entrometida dice... Sakura– chan es amiga mía desde hace ya muchos años, es como mi hermana pequeña.

Me hinché llena de orgullo, a partir de ahora tendría que andarme con mil ojos con Li... Porque estoy segura que tendrá a punto un alfiler que usará para pinchar mi felicidad cuando menos me lo espere.

Estoy segura... Totalmente segura...

* * *

**–R–I–N–C–O–N––––D–E––––A–C–L–A–R–A–C–I–O–N–E–S–**

**¡Okaerinasai! Hola chicas, En este capítulo han salido cosillas que habrá qué comentar... ¡Allá vamos!**

**Pero primero algunas aún no sabéis lo qué es el Visual Kei, tranquilas, vuelvo a explicarlo: principalmente es un estilo de música en el qué destaca principalmente el estilo de vestir de los artistas y su escena en el escenario; Suelen haber muchos efectos especiales y muchos decorados que llaman la atención. Aunque puede llamar la atención – perdón por la redundancia– lo estrambótico a veces en su forma de vestir, es como piensan... Y como la modestia es su forma de vida nunca buscan destacar. Ayuda mucho que busquéis imagenes en el google, por ejemplo, de los grupos de referencia que van saliendo en los capítulos anteriores. Y para escucharlos... Youtube xDD**

**Mana–sama: Guitarra principal y líder de Moi Dix Mois actualmente, vease en la anterior aclaración.**

**Grupo "Indie": Son aquellos grupos que aún no tienen un contrato con alguna buena compañía.**

**Antikku Cohi–ten: Nombre verdadero de An Café. (Ant. Aclaración)**

**Ichi Ni Zero Ichi o 12012: Es una banda Visual Kei. El nombre hace referencia al código penal californiano "Individuos peligrosos negados a usar armas de fuego", también son conocidos con el nombre de Kyouki Shoji que significa "Posesión de armas peligrosas", tienen un estilo de rock y letras oscuras. Los componentes del grupo son: Wataru Miyawaki (Voz), Hiroaki Sakai (Guitarra principal), Yuusuke Suga (Guitarra), Tomoyuki Enya (Bajo) y Tooru Kawaguchi (Batería). Uno de sus últimos trabajos fue el ending del nuevo anime de Gonzo: Romeo x Juliet. (Adaptación de la hermosa y mundialmente conocida obra de William Shakespeare)**

**Orange Range: Grupo de música muy conocido últimamente. Mezcla sonidos rock, hip hop y algo de pop. Han hecho innumerables trabajos para series como el tercer ending de Naruto (Viva Rock) y el opening de Bleach (Asterisk), y la bonita canción Hana es el tema principal de una película. Sus componentes son: Hiroki Hokama (Voz Media), Gameko Yamato (Voz Alta), Ryo Miyamori (Voz Baja) es el más joven y es hermano de Yoh, Naoto Hiroyama (Guitarra principal) y líder del grupo, y Yoh Miyamori (Bajo). Tras la marcha del batetía, están buscando un nuevo integrante. Todos son originarios de Ohkinawa y se conocen desde toda la vida. Sakura escucha Viva Rock y menciona su videoclip en el que las animadoras (Porristas) que salen una de ellas según la escena es un hombre (¡Seguro! )**

**Algo que mencionar para el próximo capítulo: El término "Ko" para el fan. Por ejemplo: las cafekko son las seguidoras de An Café o ko miyavi–chan las seguidoras de Miyavi (Info de mi amor nyappygirl–chan Miki–chan suki des tomodachi! O)**

**¿Qué te ha parecido esta tercera entrega de las aclaraciones?, Espero que te hayas enterado bien, si no ya sabes ¡pregunta¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! **

**Canciones de hoy: Orange Range – Viva Rock**

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la quinta parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**NOTA DE HIKARI–SYS: Ohayoooo! Hikari ha medio vuelto! No me ha raptado Bin Laden, ni he estado encerrada en un oscuro zulo… tampoco me han pegado hasta el carné de identidad… Me fui de vacaciones a mi pueblo! Los que ya me conocéis sabéis que no tengo internet… y bueno… No es que no tenga… es que llevo cinco años con estas tarifas planas de esas de 5 de la tarde a 7 de la mañana… sii aquellas que si te conectas antes te cobran más y ese rollo… entonces como este año he sido buena y estoy empezando a estudiar las oposiciones para el año que viene y bueno… mi padre dice que está harto de esa tarifa plana y ha puesto Adsl… si… pero aún no ha llegado! hasta el día 7 oficialmente no tengo internet… y por esas fechas será cuando esté listo el próximo capítulo de "Dochirasama desu ka?". Ahora os preguntaréis que hace Hikari–sys actualizando… ¡El Ciber! Y ahora pensaréis… ¿Por qué no ha subido antes al ciber y me ha dejado la historia? Bien! Yo me fui al pueblo con la esperanza de subir al día siguiente (xDDDD soy una enganchada de la vida xDDD) al ciber gratis de la plaza de arriba cuando… ¡Estaba cerrado! Me iba a dar algo… Casi bajo al ayuntamiento para reclamar ese ordenadorcito tan mono que da internet gratis gracias a la junta… ¡Quiero Guadainfo, Quiero Guadainfo! Pero no me atreví… bueno… soy forastera y tal… xDDD no me pareció apropiado así que dije… Hikari! Ve al otro ciber aunque te sangren dos euros… la felicidad de mis chicas está en juego… Me armé de valor… fui pero mi hermana me dijo lo siguiente: "No Ire, es que er Manué está en Perú porque se ha casao con su cibernovia"  
Entonces os podéis imaginar… eso fue peor que un cataclismo acompañado con una bomba atómica… ¡No hay más cibers en mi pueblo! Waaaah! Esta semana planeé bajar al pueblo de al lado (Andújar) Pero claro… tendría que salir a las 4 de mi casa, ir a tomar por ·$&/() y esperar con el fresquito (43 grados a la sombra Fresquito… Yah!) al microbús que baja al pueblo de al lado… y dejarme seguro dejado de la mano de dios… buscar un ciber y meterme en él… y a las 8 volver! Y todo eso en tiempo récord porque mi madre se entera y me corta en pedazos xDD así que nada… me quedé con las ganas TT Ayer subió mi hermana (La que no está castigada: véase la ironía) y me dijo: Ireeeeeeeeee! Está abierto el Guadainfoooo y no hay nadieeeee! Casi salto de alegría pero… estoy mala con la regla TxT y estoy a base de calmantes y cama… parezco un gusanito retorciéndome… no pude subir… pero hoy… Hoy si subo… es más, estás leyéndome jajaja ¿No? Jaja Bueno… dejemos de hablar de mi… ¿Cómo estáis? De verano no? Espero que os lo estéis pasando bien y que viajéis mucho los que podáis… los que estéis en mitad del curso escolar y en mitad del invierno… no os preocupéis… el verano llegará pronto…**

**Ohayooo! Bueno… estoy en Guadainfo por fin… pero me resulta imposible contestaros a los reviews, porque hay mucha gente hoy TT así que os dejo el capítulo y subiré los reviews cuando pueda… ¡Ah! Este capítulo va dirigido a Rublidín porque gracias a él mi correo no está tan petado… porque me lee los reviews por teléfono xD y porque me ha buscado la info que he necesitado para el siguiente capítulo… Siempre mil gracias Rubli! **

**Miki–chan: Nyappy! Ohayoooooo! Qué tal en Cádiz? leíste todos los librillos? yo me puse a leer como una loca también xDDD por ahora llevo leídos todos los cómics que tenía pendientes, y leí el beso del highlander, xD el highlander oscuro xDDDDD y el hechizo del hihglander xDD que son los que vienen después juasjuasjuas te los tengo que dejar en cuantito llegue a Málaga jujuju a mi me encantaron y enganchan un montón Drustan ¬ waaah! Bueno, contestándote al review... si... el yaoi pensé meterlo en el 5... pero te quedas con las ganas xDD es en el 6 xD ya lo tengo escrito y... pone jaja xDDD al final ya solucioné lo de Eriol xDD es el bajista muajajaja así que ya me ha abierto el camino a lo que quería hacer jujuju... Loreee! preciosaaaa cuidate mucho y espero verte por msn! kisuuuuuu! **

**Rocio: ajaja holaaa! si xDD ladra... y muerde xDDD es un perro de mucho cuidado jajaja xDDD el movimiento "Ruki" de gazette en Shaoran os ha conmocionado a todas xDDD si... en shaoran podría ser pecado pero.. Ruki... wahhh ¬ jajaja xDDD muchisimos besitos y gracias por dejarme un doble review! bueno... se intentará pero no va a ser fácil... Sakura se lo tiene que trabajar duro para que consiga que Shaoran babee por ella... por ahora es alrevés xDDD waaah adicta wooow como mola jajaja gracias por decir eso! **

**Hikari (yzk): Ohayoooo! muchisimas gracias por apoyarme que te guste mi manera de escribir me halaga muchísimo y me emociona wahhh aqui tienes el siguiente! besitooos **

**Lady– Fiorella: Okaerinasai! bueno xDDD no se si le aclarará todo o se quedará a medias o cabe la posibilidad que el mismo Shaoran no la deje abrir el pico jajajaj xDDD todo se puede dar en este fic xDDD Sakura no es que sea patosa... pero es que teniendo a semejante ejem... bueno xDD tu me entiendes ¿No?... ¿Quien no lo sería? Si es que no presta atención a las cosas Sakura... aish... jajaja te veo ahí pidiendole a tu novio que te lo repita xDDDD dios... esas cosas ponen muchísimo xDD a mí mi novio no me lo ha hecho pero si lo he visto en el video Anata no tame no kono inochi de gazette... Ruki es tremendo xDD debes verlo! Y bueno xDDD tu te hubieras lanzado xDD Sakura no se atrevió pero tampoco se lo quitó de encima xDDD hay que comprender que intento que sea lo más japonés posible y las hispanas tenemos la sangre especialmente caliente xDD vaya que o nos lo comemos o les hinchamos de hostias xDDD ajajaj dioos claro ahora que te pusiste a buscar entiendes mejor todo xDDD es que ponen demasiado estos tios... entre lo buenos que están y el fanservice que hacen entre ellos... y Gackt... wahhh espero que vieras el concierto... es wahhhh... tienes que verlo si no lo has visto! es demasiado... de todas formas... el capi que viene (Capitulo 6) tocará mucho el tema del fanservice xDDD así que... está cargado de munición jujuju diox me hubiera gustado ver su cara wahhh muchisimos besitos y cuidate mucho! nos vemos en el siguiente capi! pd: xD TM Revolution no es visual, pero también es un buen grupo.**

**Vale–Chan: Holaaaa! jajaja Dios a que Ruki poneee! es demasiado! wah... es que no pude evitarlo xDDD tuve que ponerlo xDD me gusta eso que mires los videos! así se hace! muy bien! Si tardé un poquito pero vaya no mucho jejeje xDD bueno! te espero en el siguiente! muchisimos besitooos! **

**Cherry Angel Moon: Ohayooooo! jajaja shiiii pero qué contestará Sakura a su petición? xDDD Bueno ya viste a Eriol no? xDD aunque en el siguiente aparecerá más xDD y bueno... creo que si piensas eso de shaoran (sobre que Sakura es tonta y va detrás de él porque es guapo), comprenderás por qué se comporta así (si es por eso claro) soy mala xDDD Muchisimas gracias por leerme y siii quedatee! besoos **

**Shiriko. Sakura: Ohayoooooo! jajajaja pero cual video de vanilla viste el videoclip o el concierto xDDD te recomiendo el último por los fanservice xDDDD Gackt awww es wahhh xDDD y los de An café son tan tiernos aunque el guitarrista se fue (BOUUUUUUU TT) jajaj asi me gustaa! que pongas la musica visual kei a tus hermanos! es muy buena xDDD aqui tienes el siguiente capitulooo! muchisimos besitoooos! **

**Rosh Bernal: Ohayooooo! me alegro que te gustara y espero que te guste este mucho más! muchisimos besitooooos! **

**Khorin: Konnichiwaa! jajaja que tal? siii bueno... ya se verá el día que se quite las lentillas (si logra quitárselas) que sorpresa nos llevamos xDDD Dios xDD yo di que me muero de risa con tu review jajajaa xDDDDD bueno Shaoran más que grosero es una persona arrogante xDDD pero vaya que no es por que yo lo haya puesto así... Al principio en la serie era un grano en el culo (que todas querriamos tener xDDD) y si xDD tal vez sea que no quiera enamorarse xDD pero puede ser otra cosa también como por ejemplo... shhh xDDD no lo digoooo Si ya verás xDD jujuju no entendí muy bien lo del refugio pero Shaoran no está enamorado de Sakura xDDD por ahora... xDDD La verdad que si... encima que la provoca constantemente no hace más que insultarla después... pero bueno... por lo menos algo si se ha ganado Sakura con eso xD Shaoran se ha fijado en ella xDDD (¿Puede ser?) Waaah yo voy por el capitulo 13 creo... no se la verdad tendría que mirarlo ¬¬ porque el fansub no baja el maldito último episodio waaah lleva asi 5 meses por lo menos! se como termina la serie porque tengo el manga bajado (Akuma de sorou) y Me encanta la verdad pero es que Mike He... (el actor) xDDD Aunque mi historia no tiene nada que ver con la otra... es solo esa escena xD auque Shaoran está demostrando ser tan demonio como Takeru (Ah Mong) ajjajaj muchísimos besitos y cuidate ehh! pd: Malice Mizer es un rock muy sinfónico aunque hay canciones algo durillas Mana–sama es dios xDDD y es el que hizo todo el movimiento gothic lolita es genial! siiiiii viva el fanserviceee! (pronto verás algo en mi fic de fanservice xDDDDD) Jaa NE! **

**Chocolate–con–Menta: jajajaja yo también se quien! xDDDDD jajajajaja xDDDD dios bueno consegui que te pusieras cachonda xDD yo me parto el culo jajajaja xDDDD Hombre como te dije... Shaoran era un puto borde en la serie sobre todo al principio xDDDD y era de esperar que lo fuera xDDD es de Cardcaptor Sakura de quien estamos hablando no de Tsubasa Chronicle que Shaoran es(tá) más bueno que el pan xDD que... el gesto de Ruki es demasiado xDD ya lo viste xDDD ajajja yo no podría violarlo tranquilamente xDD yo iba ahí a saco jajajaja xDDDD aja igual de consternada que tu se quedó Sakura al ver que no era Ichihara xDDD ¿Quien se lo iba a imaginar xDD? jajajaja nooo claro que no xDDD espero que no te quejes xDDDD y más con lo que se acerca ahora xDDD Shh despierta karmi–chan! no te mueras nooooo! Besitooooos! Por cierto... espero que no murieses de verdad porque quiero más rito ehhh! **

**Haruno–Samy: Konnichiwa! que taaal? jajaja bueno... tardé un poquito en actualizar más por problemillas pero bueno aqui estoy1! me alegro que me sigas leyendo y que la historia cada vez te guste más! muchisimos besitos y te espero en el siguienteee! Potters–Light: jajajaa diooos vudú con Shaoran xDDDD me parto el culo de risa jajajaja xDDD habría que verte xDD es más xD se que se lo merece aunque Sakura como verás no es tan tonta xDDD muchisimos besitos y aqui tienes el siguiente! **

**La–sakurita: Ohayooooo! Noeeeeeeeee wapaaaaa que taaal! Konnichi–puuuuuu no te preocupes xDDD unete con Potter–light y haces vudú contra Shaoran xDDD jajajajaja xDDDDD a que no xDD dios... esclava de shaoran xDD que te haría (Noeee traeme chocolate!) jajaja shii tardé un poquito en actualizar pero bueno aqui está el siguiente capitulo ehh! xDD me alegro que estés enganchada a Gackt xDDD estoy orgullosa de tiii! que lo sepah! xDDD jajajaj xDDDDD yo estoy en el pueblooo waaah dios que calor... me he leído ya dos libros xDDD y estoy tras el tercero que lo estoy casi terminando ya xDD ya te contaré xDDD aish... espero que sigas a Gackt xDD y en el capi 6 te vas a llevar una grata sorpresa! muchisimos besitos preciosa! cuidateeeee **

**Esmeraldy: Ohayooooo! bueno... el caso es que Sakura aún no se atrevió a vestirse como quiere... pero poquito a poquito lo irá consiguiendo xDDD waah que mal que tu internet estuviera mal! pobrecita espero que ahora lo tengas bien y no se te estropeé más! muchísimos besitos! cuidate muchisimo! **

**Remu: Bienvenida! no mujer! no es estúpida para nada jaja noo! no tiene pearcings ni en el labio ni en la cara pero si que tiene uno... muajaajajja diooos me da miedo el cuco que esté dormida y de pronto me agarren de un pie debe ser la experiencia más traumática que se me puede hacer waaa dios... eso de que soy la victima perfecta me da muy mala espina waaa te voy a coger miedo waaah Soy una perra lo sé xDD pero a que vas a coger con ganas el siguiente jajajaja xDDD siempre suelo ser así de mala xDD Bueno! el tuyo y unos cuantos más xDDD dios... me voy a arruinar... xDDD bueno... este capitulo tiene casi 20 páginas asi que no te quejes ehh intento que mis notas sean lo más aclaratorias posibles y es que yo hablando me enrollo más que las persianas xDD así que perdóname eso... waaah nooo! lee las notas! y te prometo que serán más largos los capitulos! wahh "Maldito... sentía unas terribles ganas de besarle increibles y seguramente lo sabía" Si, queda bien de la forma que lo escribiste tu Cambiar el terribles por el increíbles y el increíbles por el terribles, queda mono también, verás... es así como hablamos así y si, puede quedar un poro extraño, pero es así, de todas formas me andaré con ojo la próxima vez waah! diox... cuco–chan... sí, lo sé, se que están prohibidas pero son parte de la historia. Si, es cierto no te preocupes. Espero verte en el próximo capitulo y gracias por dejarme este review1! cuidateee! **

**Riza–Trisha: ohayoooo! siiii Shaoran está equivocado con Sakura, pero es normal que no tenga ni pajolera idea porque a sus ojos es una pija patosa xDDD bueno! espero verte pronto! muchisimos besitos wapisimaaa! **

**xTsukii: Bienvenidaaaa! waaah que ilusion que os paseis mi historia de unas a otras! wahhh! Sii espero verte más! muchisimos besitos y cudateee! **

**Oo–Lady Scorpio–oO: waaah! bienvenidaaa! muchisimas gracias por leer mi fic! espero verte más en los próximos capitulo! muchisimos besitos guapisima!**

**Serenity– Princess: Hermanaaaa TT voy a llorar de felicidad! dioos estás viva! yo tambien vivo no te preocupes! jajaja me parto de risa como siempre con todos tus review jaja muchas gracias gemelita por dejarme tantos reviews seguidos y en todos me he reido un montón xDD siii... bueno no te ha pedido permiso con lo cual Shaoran ahora se las está haciendo pasar canutas xDDD aishh xDD por fin ehh xDD que risa con lo de dos palabras seguidas jajaja como me ha gustado eso jajaja waaaah lo que menos quiero es que te de un ataque al corazón querida hermanita TT caería en una terrible depresión buaaaaa TT cuidate muchisimo y yo tambien te quiero muchoooo!**

**Y Muchos besitos a todos los que no me escribís Review pero sin embargo sé que me leéis! **

**– ¡Escríbeme! –**

**ATTE:**

**– Hikari–sys –**


	6. Geisha

**– Dochirasama desu ka?–**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra son propiedad de CLAMP, ante todo, pero la historia me pertenece.**

**Capítulo VI**

**– Geisha –**

* * *

_Dochirasama desu ka? – ¿De parte de quién?_

No estuvimos mucho tiempo más los tres juntos en el pabellón donde estaban las taquillas del cambio de zapatos ya que se formó un buen tapón en la puerta y la gente comenzó a rodearnos.

Eriol me tomó del codo y me llevó hasta la clase. Allí se sentó en su sitio –detrás de Tomoyo y al lado de Li– y seguimos hablando animadamente.

Sé que Shaoran Li estaba escuchando toda nuestra conversación con cierto interés, nos miraba apoyado sobre su brazo mirándonos a ambos. Sé también que pude reír y ser yo misma abiertamente; me sentía cómoda estando cerca de Eriol, por él siento una gran amistad.

Es como tener un hermano de tu misma edad, tu alma gemela reencarnada en un varón. Y Eriol era sorprendente.

Sabía coser, en muchísimas ocasiones ayudó a Tomoyo en alguna cosa cuando nos reuníamos los tres, sabía cuatro idiomas, cocinaba como nadie y tenía una gran imaginación.

Hace ya cinco años aproximadamente sus padres volvieron a Inglaterra, pero él quiso quedarse aquí en Japón –Pondría una mano en el fuego al decir que Tomoyo influyó en su decisión– y vive ahora con su prima, Nakuru Akizuki. Una chica muy simpática pero un poco desastre. No sabe cocinar y tampoco se le da bien las tareas domésticas... Aunque es muy buena contando historias y es compañera de mi hermano Toya en la universidad... así que no debe ser mala estudiante.

Eriol aprendió a tocar el piano con tan solo tres años de edad, y es un verdadero genio en el mundo de la música. Ha participado varias veces en campeonatos con el piano ganando en ellos e incluso le llamaron de una prestigiosa academia de música en Alemania, pero él prefirió quedarse aquí.

Toca también la guitarra y el bajo eléctrico, este último instrumento en concreto le ha llamado la atención desde hace ya dos años. Es bastante bueno tocándolo. Recuerdo lo torpe que al principio no se le daba nada bien.

Bueno qué… es una joya de chico ¿verdad? Pues lo siento está pillado… desde siempre le ha gustado Tomoyo, y a ella en secreto sé que también le gusta muchísimo… pero ambos son tontos y ninguno se anima a declararse.

En fin...

– ¿En qué piensas?– me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

– No, en nada realmente… me pregunto dónde estará Tomoyo.

Y hablando de la reina de Roma… Tomoyo apareció por la puerta trasera y sonrió amablemente cuando vio a Eriol sentado en su sitio.

– Hola Eriol–san.

– Hola Tomoyo–san ¿Qué tal estas?

Frío... Muy frío...

– Bien gracias, ¿y Tú?

Eriol sonrió y le dijo que estaba muy bien. Miré de reojo a Li y estaba observándonos atentamente… creo que se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de un triángulo de confianza y él como cuarto punto en discordia sobraba… suena un poco cruel, pero así es la situación.

Quise hablarle, pero no me atreví… cada vez que ocupa por completo mi campo de visión se me retuerce el estómago nervioso… agité la cabeza intentando quitármelo de ahí y me concentré en mis amigos.

– Sakura–chan te he traído la revista que querías.

– ¡Gracias Tomoyo, eres la mejor!

– Supongo que iréis al…

– Shhh ¡NO LO DIGAS!

Le grité de pronto a Eriol, los pocos compañeros que había en el aula me miraron sorprendidos por mi acción, ya que normalmente suelo estar en un segundo plano para no destacar… vivía en las sombras ¿Recuerdas?

– Perdonadme…– Hice una reverencia en modo de disculpa… mis compañeros volvieron a lo suyo.

Eriol comprendió e hizo el gesto de cerrar la boca, echarse el candado y tirar la llave muy, muy lejos de allí, lo cual le agradecí con otra reverencia con la cabeza. Luego le sonreí.

Me limpié el sudor de la frente y suspiré aliviada. No reparé en la sonrisa maquiavélica de mi compañero visual–kun que con su lengua afilada por primera vez se dirigía a mi en clase.

– Así que vas a ir mañana al c…

Me levanté mientras comenzaba a oír sus palabras y con el mismo grito que había acallar a Eriol me dirigí a mi pilar de valentía… pero él seguía mirándome fijamente y no paró de hablar.

No me quedó otra… me abalancé sobre él y le sellé la boca con mis manos. Caí en su mesa armando un gran estruendo, me dolía ligeramente el estómago y cuando pasó un poco miré algo asustada hacia arriba.

Le vi mirándome fijamente… serio, con aquellas lentillas azules tan claras que imponían y helaban hasta el alma… con su boca entre mis manos. Logró convertirme en una estatua… ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

Pues pasó lo que fue inevitable y normal... Lo esperado vaya... todas lo sabéis… la sangre me llegó hasta el cerebro sonrojándome en el proceso... Y allí roja hasta la médula retiré en otro acto reflejo mis manos mientras levantaba de la mesa, y me sentaba en mi silla escondiéndome en la oscuridad que podrían proporcionarme mis brazos. Estaba asustada... Y temblaba acurrucada entre mis manos.

Todo eso en cinco segundos…

El corazón retumbaba en mi pecho haciéndose eco, notaba las pulsaciones en mis sienes… la vergüenza y aquel pánico giraban en forma de espiral en mi sangre –Casi, casi como el ADN– me costaba hasta respirar… y encima la cabeza me estaba dando vueltas… mierda… me duele…

No me atreví a mirarle... Por si acaso. Pero le había dejado la marca de mis manos en su cara… había apretado demasiado… y notaba su mirada fija en mi nuca... También notaba las miradas de Tomoyo, Eriol y el resto de compañeros…

_¡Oh Ventana!_

_¿Estarás hoy abierta para mí?_

Dios… habían pasado otros cinco segundos y no había ninguna reacción por parte de nadie… como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido súbitamente... aquello era sin duda la calma antes de la tormenta…

Me lloverían golpes…

Pero desde luego le había callado… de esa acción podía sentirme orgullosa porque no había fallado…

– Vaya… parece que os lleváis muy bien.

Eriol y sus molestos comentarios… ¿No tenía la boca cerrada con un candado y la llave estaba muy, muy lejos de aquí? Vaya… al parecer tenía otra de repuesto…

– ¡Ni hablar!

Le había oído decir… instintivamente me levanté la silla y le hice una mueca con un ojo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

– ¡Te odio!

– Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

Me dijo desde su misma posición, yo seguía teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas… pero con aquel enfado podía pasar inadvertido fácilmente… ¿Podía estar una roja de ira? Por favor di que si…

Pero… ¡Será desgraciado! Lo había soltado tan rápido y con tanta tranquilidad que hasta dio miedo y todo. Desde luego parece que soy el fino cristal de una lupa… ¿VES PUEDES LEERME?

– ¡Idiota!

– Lo que tú digas.

Las ganas de volverme a tirar sobre la mesa y estrujarle el cuello hasta que oyese un fuerte "crack" o en todo caso se pusiese tan azul como sus ojos en el día de hoy crecían más y más conforme avanzaba la conversación.

Era una persona egocéntrica, hasta me aventuraría a llamarle narcisista y es que aunque le conocía tan poco esos atributos –y otros más que me ahorraré ahora– destacaban enormemente.

Le gustaba tener gente alrededor aunque no hablaba con nadie, me arrinconó, amenazó e intentó humillarme frente a sus amigos... Y aún no le perdono el accidente con la pelota de Ichihara y su falta de caballerosidad.

Era una mala persona, mirases por donde mirases siempre había algo que te decepcionaba hasta cierto punto... Un príncipe arrogante con el alma muy podrida.

– ¿Cuándo les vas a contar la verdad a tus _amigas _Eriol? No vas a tener ni un día tranquilo a partir de hoy.

Miré a mi mejor amigo sin entender ni una palabra de la conversación... ¿Nos estaba ocultando algo?, miré después a Tomoyo y tenía una mirada llena de preocupación.

– ¿Qué quiere decir Eriol?– pregunté temerosa.

Temerosa que Eriol–kun estuviera metido en algún lío... puede que los yakuza le busquen... O un ajuste de cuentas de otro músico humillado... O...

– No quería contároslo así... Perdonadme chicas... Pero lo conseguí: Clow, el grupo que formé hace un año ya tiene algo de éxito y soy el bajista al final.

Me quedé sin palabras... Y acto seguido me eché a reír ¿Eriol bajista de un buen grupo?

– Así que ese era tu gran proyecto secreto... ¡felicidades!

Exclamó Tomoyo muy contenta... Yo no quería quedarme atrás y le felicité también.

El profesor Miwazaki entró con los libros de matemáticas, al parecer el profesor Tanaka se encontraba enfermo y este profesor era igual de viejo pero algo menos cascarrabias...

Nos mandó una cantidad de ejercicios demasiado exagerada... Menos mal que no tengo matemáticas hasta el lunes porque si no... No sé que hubiera hecho...

Comencé a hacerlos... Pero no me concentré al decir verdad... Aquel silencio en clase me invitaba a pensar en todo lo acontecido durante la semana. Y me di cuenta que todo giraba en torno al precioso energúmeno que se sienta detrás de mí...

Mi encuentro con él, el balonazo de Ichihara que no iba dirigido a mí; la breve estancia en el hospital como consecuencia... El encontronazo con él en el pasillo... Mi entrada en el club de fans de Clow para desarrollar mi venganza... Creo que no me dejo nada más...

Ah... Me olvidaba... Eriol es el bajista de Clow...

Me hace mucha ilusión que sea así, es muy bueno y que haya por fin entrado en un famoso grupo Indie supone que alcanzó una de sus metas. Lo cual me llenaba aún más de felicidad.

Vaya... Oni–san bajista de Clow... Ya puedo imaginarlo... yendo a algún ensallo con Tomoyo... Viéndoles después de los conciertos... Estar más cerca que nadie de Li Shaoran...

Porque Eriol es el bajista de Clow y Li es el guitarrista principal... Qué bien suena eso... En realidad suena demasiado bien...

Un momento... Clow... ¿El mismo Clow de Li?... ¡Por Mana–sama! Pues claro que me sonaba... Es el grupo que fundó con aquellos chicos hace un año... El proyecto secreto de Eriol.

– ¡Increíble!

– ¡Señorita, la del fondo haga el favor de callarse!

Me senté muerta de vergüenza... No solo había soltado mis pensamientos a los cuatro vientos, sino que me había levantado de mi asiento y todo...

– Perdón profesor no volverá a ocurrir.

– Seguro que no...– Murmuró ya sabéis quién a mi espalda.

Me mordí la lengua conteniéndome, la ira me acarició suavemente la espalda y la mala leche se aprovechó de mí... Pero no la descargaría ahora, no... Esperaría el momento justo... Para atacar...

Miré el cuaderno y de pronto sentí que unos cuantos números no me iban a vencer, tomé el lápiz y bajo la atenta mirada de Tomoyo y Eriol realicé problema tras problema...

Todos los ejercicios tenían su cara y al hacerlos podía derrotarle, tal y como lo hacía en los videojuegos derrotaría al monstruo final que para llegar a él había que derrotar a todos sus esbirros inferiores.

El timbre del cambio de clases sonó de pronto y me estiré en mi sitio... Tomoyo y Eriol se levantaron a la vez y me quitaron el cuaderno de mis manos.

Y estuvieron comparándolo con el cuaderno de Tomoyo. Tras unos momentos en el que la incredulidad mojaba sus miradas me miraron y se abalanzaron sobre mí.

– ¿Tienes fiebre Sakura–chan?

– ¿Fue el golpe?

– ¿Tienes visión de rayos X y ves los ejercicios de Tomoyo desde tu sitio?

Me preguntaron preocupados. Les miré sin entender bien la situación.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Los has hecho todos bien.

– ¿De verdad?

– El sensei Tanaka–sama estaría orgulloso de ti.

Les arrebaté el cuaderno y comprobé mis ejercicios con los de Tomoyo... Dios mío... era verdad... los tenía todos bien... ¿Cómo podía ser esto posible? Yo, Sakura Kinomoto... negada en matemáticas, los había hecho todos y encima bien...

– ¡Genial!– Exclamé.

– ¿Qué te pasa Kinomoto–san?

Me preguntó de pronto Miwa Yumi seguramente como la mayoría sois chicas no la recordaréis... Miwa aparte de ser la chica que tengo delante de mí es una modelo juvenil que se está construyendo un camino en las pasarelas y algunos anuncios en los catálogos de alguna marca de ropa, y es además posiblemente la más guapa de toda mu clase... Pero lo que yo digo siempre: Tiene demasiado cuerpo para tan poco cerebro.

Sí, es cruel... Pero es cierto, sé que ha molestado a muchas chicas con la única excusa de haberse acercado al chico que estaba usando en algún momento determinado. Sí, porque Miwa sale siempre con chicos y luego los deja, se cuenta en los baños que jamás la han dejado... No sé, creo que su carrera de modelo se le ha subido a la cabeza.

Pero le parece guapo Gackt... Esas palabras "Y quién no" que le dijo a Tomoyo el lunes se me quedaron marcadas en mi mente.

Bueno... Contestémosla antes que se enfade conmigo...

– No... Nada ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Últimamente estás... ¿Cuál es la palabra...? Ah sí... Muy patosa.

Creo que me debí poner muy blanca... O por lo menos eso sentí, le sonreí nerviosa intentando evadirla... Pero fue imposible, no dejaba de mirarme fijamente...

– Creo que es porque estoy pensando en otras cosas.

– Como sea... Deja de comportarte así.

Asentí con la cabeza y Miwa se dio por satisfecha, sentí una ligera risa detrás de mi nuca. Shaoran Li.

Ya no aguanto más... Le voy a cantar las cuarenta en privado... Ya no soporto esta situación más.

Me levanté de mi silla haciendo algo de ruido y me acerqué a él. Tragué saliva y respiré hondo, luego contuve la respiración y le agarré del brazo y tiré de él.

Li no es tonto y sabía perfectamente que quería hablar con él a solas, así que sorprendiéndome en el proceso me siguió sin rechistar.

Algo trama...

Le llevé a lo que se había convertido en mi escondite, sí… le llevé a las viejas escaleras de emergencias y le solté en cuanto cerré la puerta. Bajé hasta el rellano de las escaleras y le miré fijamente.

Estaba muy nerviosa, eso no os lo voy a negar, estar a solas con él era ya de por sí incómodo, pero Li no me quitaba ojo de encima y me estaba intimidando. Me observaba fijamente, y finalmente alzó una ceja.

– ¿Y bien?

– Bueno, te traje aquí para hablar…

– Eso es obvio, no voy a hacer más contigo.

– …sobre cómo me estás tratando… No te he hecho nada, y no haces más que humillarme constantemente, no soy un juguete ya que tengo sentimientos…

– Sentimientos que no me gustan en absoluto…

– No puedes controlar lo que la gente siente por ti.

– Muy bien, ¿Por qué te atraigo?

– Bueno… eso…

– ¿Por qué hago lo que no te atreves a hacer? O tal vez porque soy el nuevo guitarra principal de Clow… eso es lo que pensé al principio pero eres la mejor amiga de Hiragizawa–kun así que si es por fama o poder te irías con él… así que no lo entiendo bien.

– No es de eso de lo que vine a hablar contigo Li.

– Bien, te escucho.

Me había dejado algo perpleja. ¿Eso pensaba de mí?, bueno en algunas cosas había dado en el clavo, pero no me gustaba porque fuese el nuevo guitarra de un nuevo grupo, las cosas no iban bien y se estaban saliendo del camino original. ¡Sakura concéntrate!

– No te he hecho realmente nada como para que me trates así, puede que últimamente me esté comportando como una chica muy torpe, pero no suelo ser así… estoy pensando en otras cosas…

– ¿Y qué?

– Bueno pues que no me gusta que se rían de mí, por ejemplo hoy… me golpeaste con tu maleta y no te había hecho nada…

– Estabas cerrando el paso.

– Esa no es excusa como para…

– ¿Qué quieres que me arrodille y te pida disculpas? Estás tú soñando.

Me enfadé de verdad y subí un peldaño, pero no estaba lo suficientemente alta como para que me tomase en serio… creo que me ve muy poca cosa… bueno subiré otro peldaño más… sí, así bien estoy más alta… le miré seriamente.

– Me he fijado en ti Li–san, no hablas con nadie, no sonríes y tampoco te metes con nadie… Solamente me molestas a mí ¿Por qué?

Sonrió fríamente y parecía que podía ver a través de mi cuerpo con sus ojos de hielo, subió un peldaño y su rostro quedó al mismo nivel que el mío.

– Eres tú la culpable de ello, te pones a tiro y eres lenta Sakura Kinomoto, te llueven todas.

Temblé al escuchar mi nombre de aquellos labios envenenados, todas sus palabras habían sido escupidas de su boca, y cada vez me intimidaba más y más… ¿Cómo terminaría aquello?

– Yo… no lo hago a posta.

Desvié la mirada aturdida, él me tomó de la barbilla y me hizo volver a mirarle.

– Parece que el gatito está ahora indefenso dime… ¿Quién te cortó las uñas?

– Te equivocas.

Le dije mientras le retaba con la mirada, aparté su mano de mi mentón y volví a subir otro peldaño más, volvía a estar más alta que él.

– Te pongo nerviosa.

Subió un nuevo peldaño.

– No es cierto.

Volví a subir otro peldaño más de aquella vieja escalera.

– Tu boca no lo dice pero tu cuerpo lo grita a los cuatro vientos.

– Estás muy cerca.

– ¿Y te intimido verdad?

– Sí, digo, no…

– ¿Entonces?

Me di un golpe en la cabeza... eso solo podía significar algo, habíamos llegado a la puerta y él ahora no solo volvía a tener la ventaja de la altura, sino que además la estaba usando en mi contra. Colocó un brazo al lado de mi cabeza y se acercó más a mí... La escena en el pasillo se estaba volviendo a repetir y no podía permitirlo.

Escapé de su prisión agachándome un poco, él puso los ojos en blanco, al decir verdad parecía algo molesto por algo... ¿Tal vez que no estaba consiguiendo humillarme?

Le volví a retar con la mirada y a la vez que tomaba el pomo de la puerta le amenacé... aunque al principio se me atragantaron las palabras pude decirlas, hasta sonaron tal y como quería que sonaran... Fuertes y amenazantes, con una pizca de temple y con mucha convicción.

Un gran reto.

– Li–san no vuelvas a humillarme en público– hice un parón para dar más suspense a mis palabras– Ah y haré que te fijes en mí de otra forma.

Él sonrió aceptando el reto o por lo menos es lo que yo deduje... en fin... abrí la puerta intentando irme... sí verás... digo intentando porque en el último momento me agarró de la muñeca y se dirigió a mí susurrándome al oído.

– No te va a ser fácil neko–chan.

Después de eso me soltó y me dejó ir. Sabía que haríamos el mismo recorrido con lo cual corrí un poquito para llegar antes y sentirme segura bajo el amparo de mis treinta compañeros de clase... Vi llegar a la profesora y avancé aún más rápido.

Me quedé en la puerta unos instantes para recuperar el aliento y luego entré. No tardó más de treinta segundos en aparecer el visual–kun –al–que–debía–conquistar y sentarse detrás de mí.

Kaho Mizuki es mi profesora de inglés, es una mujer muy guapa y muy elegante y es mi profesora preferida. Es un encanto de chica y además la conozco de toda la vida, pues fue sempai de mi hermano cuando él entró en el instituto y después se fue a Inglaterra para terminar sus estudios de magisterio.

Cuando regresó a Japón y me enteré que estaría en el instituto en el que me acababa de matricular, pero me decepcionó el saber que no la tendría hasta los cursos superiores. Este era el segundo año que me daba inglés.

Las siguientes dos horas de clase se me pasaron volando, me encantaba mirar a mi profesora. Era tan guay que todo en ella me parece perfecto. Cada vez que la veo la felicidad invade mi alma y me siento que quiero ser como ella de mayor.

El timbre sonó, cogí mi zumo y me bajé con Tomoyo y Eriol al recreo. Allí nos sentamos en un banco y nos pusimos a hablar.

– Veo que te llevas muy bien con Li–kun.

– Es que– apuntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa– le gusta muchísimo.

Eriol me miró con suave sonrisa en los labios, después se echó a reír. Me sonrojé... si quería conquistarle debía saber algunas cosas de él... para andar en un camino seguro digo... Bueno lo que sea... ¿Eriol–kun y Li no compartían largas horas de ensayos?

– Oni–san ¿Pasas mucho tiempo con él?

– Si, nos vemos casi todos los días.

– ¿Desde cuándo le conoces?

– Desde hace dos meses, nuestro mánager nos habló de él y después nos trajo una foto suya, quedamos con él y le escuchamos, es muy bueno.

– ¿Estuvo en alguna otra banda?

Preguntó Tomoyo ayudándome a conseguir datos que me puedan interesar. Eriol sonrió.

– Si, estuvo en una pero fue en otro lugar, se ha cambiado de instituto cuatro veces.

– ¿Por qué?

Le pregunté yo interesada.

– Bueno, él hasta que se trasladó definitivamente a su nueva casa tuvo que mudarse varias veces, y aunque sigue viviendo un poco lejos hay un autobús y una línea de metro que quedan muy cerca de donde vive así que estamos mejor que antes.

– Vaya...

– Me siento mal, deberíais estar enfadadas por no decíroslo antes...

Miré a mi mejor amigo y este estaba un poco deprimido, conociéndole tan bien como le conozco sé que fue duro ocultárnoslo durante tanto tiempo. Miré a Tomoyo y esta me guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa.

– Te perdonamos con la única condición que nunca, nunca nos abandones.

– Sakura–chan nunca lo haré.

– ¿Lo prometes?

Le preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa. Eriol asintió y sonrió.

De pronto, se escuchó a lo lejos muchos gritos histéricos, alcé la mirada para ver como Li–san era perseguido por un séquito de chicas que aumentaba conforme los minutos avanzaban, muchas chicas parecieron reconocer a Eriol y gritaron de nuevo histéricas.

Eriol se levantó y echó a correr, Li comenzó a seguirle y se perdieron en la lejanía dejando atrás una estela de chicas que corrían con cuadernos en mano para pedirles un autógrafo. Me eché a reír y Tomoyo me acompañó, ahora sí que comprendía las palabras de Li "No vas a tener un día tranquilo" y me parecía lógico.

– Bueno, cuéntame que ha pasado entre Li y tú cuando os marchasteis de la clase.

Sonreí amargamente y luego la miré con ojos vidriosos, ella me abrazó y supe perfectamente que acababa de pulsar el botón "Profesional" y se dispuso a escucharme.

– Le dije que no me humillase más en público y bueno intentó arrinconarme de nuevo, pero no me dejé... es increíble... es capaz de leer mi cuerpo y adivinar qué estoy pensando

– Eso no es muy difícil Sakura–chan, eres muy expresiva.

– ¿Tanto como una lupa?– Le dije haciendo pucheros.

Tomoyo asintió divertida, aunque estaba segura que no entendió mis palabras ¿o sí? quién sabe.

Suspiré y terminé de contarle mi hazaña.

– Y le he dicho que voy a conseguir que me mire de otra forma.

Tomoyo se sorprendió tanto que me miró con los ojos desorbitados y sé que si hubiera estado bebiendo algo en aquel momento, lo hubiera escupido de igual forma que pasaba en las películas.

– ¡Qué le has dicho qué!

– Qué...

– No estoy sorda Sakura–chan... increíble, ni yo misma hubiera sido capaz de decir eso... ¿Cuéntame qué pasó después?

– Bueno... sus palabras fueron "No te será fácil, neko–chan"

– ¿Por qué te llama gatito?

– Porque dice que le saco las uñas y que me amanso... yo qué sé... es idiota.

– ¿Entonces por qué vas detrás de él?

– Porque es un idiota que me gusta.

Dije despreocupada, ella se echó a reír... vaya así que me pasé diciéndole eso a Li–san, la verdad es que no sé como lo voy a hacer o qué pasará a partir del lunes cuando le vuelva a ver, pero cumpliría mi venganza y le haría andar detrás de mí como un gato que busca una caricia, ya lo verás.

Al cabo de varios minutos las chicas volvieron decepcionadas, al parecer ellos se habían ocultado muy bien y no fueron capaces de encontrarles.

– ¿Hubo suerte?– Preguntó Tomoyo con una carcajada en la punta de la lengua.

– No, qué va... Les perdimos.

– Mala suerte.

Las chicas se marcharon y yo salté del banco y me estiré, Tomoyo se levantó a la vez que le dije:

– Bueno, vamos a buscar a Eriol–kun.

Siempre se nos ha dado a los tres muy bien el mérito de localizar un lugar donde nadie nos pudiera encontrar, sobre todo cuando el director nos descubría en medio de una escapada fuera de clase...

Entramos en el edificio principal y nos adentramos en los largos pasillos vacíos del instituto. Estaba "prohibido" merodear durante los descansos por las clases; pero todo el mundo pasaba de esa norma y esquivaban a los profesores que hubiera allí.

– ¿Dónde estarán?

– Tomoyo–chan, es Eriol... Sé perfectamente donde está.

Le dije con una sonrisa, después le cogí de la mano y subimos hasta nuestro piso. Sigilosamente y en silencio sepulcral nos adentramos en el ala este y pasamos por nuestra aula, nos asomamos por si acaso pero allí no había nadie.

– Vamos Tomoyo–chan.

– sí.

Llegamos al final del pasillo y torcimos a la izquierda, después atravesamos un arco con otra galería y escuchamos voces masculinas.

– Shhh ves, te lo dije– bisbiseé susurrándola.

Tomoyo soltó una risilla silenciosa, queríamos darles un buen susto sorprendiéndoles por la espalda mientras les hacíamos cosquillas y les amenazábamos con llamar a las otras chicas a la vez que nos suplicaban clemencia, tal y como hacíamos cuando éramos pequeñas.

Nos aproximamos a la puerta verde, que rezaba en un cartel muy cutre escrito en inglés "Broom Cupboard" lo que significaba literalmente cuarto de las escobas, y les oímos claramente.

La puerta estaba abierta con lo cual nos había facilitado nuestra sigilosa y triunfal entrada. Me asomé levemente y sonreí, me picaba el estómago tal y como solía hacerlo cuando llevaba a cabo una travesura.

El escobero o cuarto de limpieza era un zulo de tres metros cuadrados en el que solo cabían cuatro personas, pues estaban llenos de cubos, estanterías y cajas recubiertas de polvo.

Justo entre la esquina donde había una fregona y unas cajas de cartón se encontraban los chicos hablando, Li frente a Eriol.

Se me contrajo el estómago y quise echarme atrás ya que no tenía esa confianza con Li y no quería tampoco acosarle... Pero me quedé estática en mi posición y juro por los tres kanjis que componen mi nombre que Shaoran Li nos vio.

Me quedé de piedra cuando de pronto noté que el tiempo iba demasiado rápido y Li agarró fuerte la cabeza de Eriol–kun y le besó en los labios.

Mi respiración se cortó y mis ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas. La sangre se me acumulaba en la cabeza y me quedé con la boca desencajada.

Tomoyo que estaba conmigo viendo la escena me tomó de la mano y tiró de mí, conteniendo la respiración y echamos a correr mientras escuché a mi oni–san quejarse.

– Hey, ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

– Porque estabas muy mono Eri–chan.

Salimos al patio de la mano y no habíamos recuperado el aliento cuando Tomoyo gritó histérica.

– KYAAAAAA ¡YAOI!

– ¿Has visto eso?

Le pregunté con el poco aliento que me quedaba, era una pregunta estúpida pero necesitaba hacérsela a alguien.

No podía creérmelo.

El calor me inundó desde los dedos de los pies a las puntas de mis cabellos. Había sido tan... Me ha sorprendido, tuve la necesidad de tirarme a su espalda tomarle de los cabellos y conducirle al interior de mi boca.

– Eso... Eso ha sido un fanservice en toda regla Sakura–chan... ¿Sakura?

– ¿Qué ah, sí?

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Voy a matar a Eriol.

Mi mejor amigo y el–chico–al–qué–debía–conquistar se han besado en mis narices, y sí, sé que Eriol–kun no tiene la culpa de nada, pero gustándole Tomoyo ha sido besado por Li... Que injusta es la vida.

Maldito... Si empezaba a ponerme las cosas así de difíciles me costaría mucho más de lo que había pensado en un primer momento.

¡Ha besado a mi mejor amigo en mi cara. ¿Qué más podía hacer para entorpecer mis planes de conquista?

– Seguro que él no nos ha visto– dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Tomoyo yo se que Eriol–kun te gusta mucho.

– De eso nada.

– Mentirosa.

– Bueno, solo un poco.

Solté una carcajada ante el comportamiento infantil de mi querida amiga, ella que era muy madura podía tener gestos infantiles sobre todo cuando hablamos de Eriol y sus sentimientos.

Es tonta… si ella supiera que Eriol la corresponde…

Bueno, Si Eriol la corresponde no puedo preocuparme de que Li Shaoran se vaya con él… ¡Qué demonios estoy diciendo! Él lo ha hecho para molestarme, y esa contestación a Eriol fue para justificar aquella provocación hacia mí. Seré estúpida…

El timbre del final del recreo sonó y tras mirarnos con una sonrisa cómplice volvimos a entrar en el instituto perdiéndonos de nuevo entre las galerías.

Al llegar a la clase, los dos estaban sentados en sus respectivos sitios sin hablarse, Li me miró con una sonrisa muy pícara y Eriol no quitó la vista de Tomoyo.

El–visual–al–qué–conquistaré se levantó arrastrando la silla y salió justo por mi lado de la clase. Aproveché el momento para echarme encima de Eriol y pegarle en el brazo.

– ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto, idiota!

– ¿Qué, qué?, ¡Sakura–chan duele!

Tomoyo se echó a reír con nuestra escena mientras se sentaba en su sitio.

– Lo hemos visto todo– dijo tranquilamente.

La boca de Eriol se desencajó completamente y su blanco rostro empalideció más de lo que estaba, sus ojos pasaron de Tomoyo a mí sucesivamente y al final acabó dándose una bofetada en la frente.

– Mierda… yo no quise… Li siempre está con ese tipo de bromas.

– Oni–san él nos vio y lo hizo a posta.

– Mierda… Perdóname Sakura–chan, sé que te gusta…

– Vale, pero me debes una eh…

– Además nunca nos imaginamos que pudieras hacernos un fanservice.

Apuntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa burlona, yo le saqué la lengua sonriendo ampliamente.

Mis compañeros comenzaron a entrar tan charlatanes como siempre, Li entró también y se sentó en su sitio.

Bien… comenzaba mi plan… primero necesitaba hacerle saber que no me ponía nerviosa y que no me intimidaba… tengo que hacerle creer que no me importó el beso en el escobero.

Pasaría de él como si no existiese.

Entonces se daría cuenta que no es tan importante como él cree… aunque esa carta podía perjudicarme si realmente no tuviera ningún interés en mí…

Tenía que disimular muy, muy bien.

Las clases terminaron y me despedí de Tomoyo en la boca del metro, habíamos quedado dentro de tres horas en mi casa y debíamos ir lo más deprisa posible.

El tiempo es oro y más cuando tienes que volar en avión.

Llegué a mi casa y ya se encontraba mi familia poniendo la mesa, les saludé y me senté a la mesa con ellos.

Me bañé y me preparé. Me vestí para la ocasión con uno de los conjuntos que había planeado con Tomoyo. Se trataba de un vestido negro con las mangas abombadas y muy corto, parecía una auténtica muñeca. Me puse unas medias de rayas negras y blancas, y ya tenía preparados mis zapatos de tacón con plataforma negros.

Ella iría a juego conmigo, nos habíamos comprado mucha ropa a juego para este tipo de ocasiones.

Mi maleta estaba lista y todo preparado en el piso inferior, solo me quedaba cepillarme los dientes y guardar el cepillo en el neceser... y meterlo en la maleta...

¡Y meter mi identificación de Dears!

Pues eso, me cepillé los dientes y los guardé a la vez que cogía la tarjeta de Dears y lo metía todo en la maleta abierta.

– Toma, coge esta tarjeta para la cámara de fotos.

– Pero Toya, ya tengo una y...

– Vamos Sakura... sé que te enfadarás mucho cuando tengas que borrar fotos porque has gastado tu tarjeta.

Miré a Toya fijamente y asentí tomando la tarjeta... parece mentira pero lo sabe todo acerca de mí... Será aquella vez que me acompañó a una Expo Anime hace dos años... pasó algo así aunque no lo recuerdo bien.

– Hija, toma más dinero por si acaso, no lo lleves todo junto por las posibles pérdidas.

– Gracias papá, pero voy a sobrepasar el límite de dinero en el aeropuerto.

Mi padre soltó una carcajada y luego me revolvió un poco el pelo.

Al cabo de media hora ya estaba todo listo, había repasado la lista que había hecho con Tomoyo meses atrás y estaba todo en orden. Cerré la maleta y me senté en una de las sillas del comedor para descansar.

– ¿Lo tienes todo listo?

– ¡Sí!

– Creo que ya te lo he dicho todo... pero ten mucho cuidado ¿vale?

– Sí papá, aunque ya es la tercera vez que salgo del país.

– Bueno, pero aún así ten cuidado.

– Tranquilo, te llamaré cuando llegue.

El timbre sonó a la vez que mi corazón latió lleno de alegría, por fin había llegado Tomoyo en su coche. La saludé y Toya me ayudó a meter mi maleta en su coche.

– Bueno Sakura, en cuanto llegues me avisas.

– Sí papá.

Le di un abrazo y un beso a mi familia y me subí al coche de Tomoyo. No tardamos mucho en llegar al aeropuerto y tras pasar por los controles entramos en el hangar donde nos esperaba el avión privado de la corporación Daidouji.

Los turistas que se encontraban en el aeropuerto nos habían sacado algunas fotos y nos miraban con mucho asombro, nosotras nos reíamos cómplices.

A todo esto... os estaba contando que acababa de entrar en el hangar de la corporación Daidouji. La familia de Tomoyo podía permitirse criados en su gran mansión y varios aviones privados, era increíble... Tomoyo tiene una furgoneta propia que usa principalmente para traer los vestidos y todo lo necesario cuando me hace sesiones de fotos.

Pero claro, ella no conduce, lo hacen sus chóferes y sus guardaespaldas, que eran siete mujeres a la cual más intimidante. Todas vestían con traje negro y gafas oscuras... eran sorprendentes porque aunque eran intimidantes, eran muy femeninas... Me cuesta verlas en acción en algunas ocasiones.

Subí por la pasarela y me metí dentro del avión. Era la segunda vez que entraba en él puesto que ya viajé con Tomoyo en una ocasión a Corea, nos sentamos juntas y todos los guardaespaldas se sentaron en sus puestos.

Pasaron siete minutos antes que el avión se pusiera en movimiento y despegara por fin.

Rumbo a Los Ángeles.

Los Ángeles es una ciudad estadounidense situada en la costa, es una ciudad muy grande, tanto que es la segunda ciudad más grande si hablamos en número de población en E.E.U.U. tiene un clima muy agradable la verdad y me gusta mucho por que es muy cosmopolita.

Nunca he estado aquí... pero existe la wikipedia ¿no? En estos últimos meses he estado intentando perfeccionar mi inglés para saber desenvolverme bien en la ciudad... pero cuando bajé del avión y comencé a escucharlos la verdad es que me asusté un poco... no entendía casi nada... menos mal que tenía a Tomoyo al lado que si no...

Las puertas de Nuestra señora de Los ángeles se nos abrieron en cuanto enseñamos nuestros pasaportes. Allí nos esperaba un coche negro muy bonito y un conductor americano muy simpático que nos llevó a nuestro hotel.

Me sentí un poco agobiada, no por el tráfico... porque en Tokio está igual o peor incluso... era más bien estar en suelo desconocido y un idioma que no es el mío... aunque la ciudad me encantó.

Cuando entramos en el hotel lo primero que hice fue tumbarme en la cama... ¡Por Mana–sama! Era muy, muy blanda.

– ¡Qué bonito es todo esto!

– Pues espera a ver los baños.

– ¿Ya has estado en este hotel?

Tomoyo asintió divertida. Me levanté de la cama de un brinco y corrí hasta el baño; Era inmensamente grande, hecho de elegante mármol negro había un jacuzzi esperando ser usado. El espejo era grandísimo y estaba impecable.

– ¡Tomoyo hay un jacuzzi!

Nuestras carcajadas inundaron el lugar.

Comenzamos a deshacer las maletas y llamé a mi padre por teléfono, habían sido casi seis horas de viaje y aquí en L.A. ya había anochecido. El viaje había sido muy tranquilo, incluso estuve durmiendo unas cuantas horas.

Ahora me encontraba demasiado exaltada como para dormir algo. Probamos el jacuzzi juntas y luego pedimos algo para cenar.

– ¡Estoy muy nerviosa Tomoyo–chan!

– Lo sé, yo también... ¿Crees que encontraremos a Eriol–san?

– Tendremos que llamarle... pero espero que sí... fue tonto al no venir con nosotras.

Pasamos la noche e intentamos dormir algo, al final nos quedamos dormidas profundamente, el sueño nos había ganado al fin.

A la mañana siguiente, ¡El gran día esperado! Nos comenzamos a vestir, ese sería un día muy largo e intenso a la vez. No podía creérmelo ¡Por fin podría verles!

No os pienso decir nada hasta que no esté dentro, así que esperad un poquito ¿No? Seguramente alguna de vosotras sepáis ya donde voy, pero aún así mantendré la boca cerrada.

Para el evento de hoy, Tomoyo me ha hecho la ropa, está genial como siempre y muy acorde con mis gustos.

Me había vestido punk lolita, llevaba puesto un corsé atado por delante que dejaba ver mi cuerpo por delante tapando solo lo justo, en el cuello llevaba un adorno acorde con el corsé. Llevaba un mini pantalón de la misma tela que el corsé y unos calentadores por encima de la rodilla muy parecidas al corsé. Y calzaba unas botas muy altas.

En el cabello llevaba una diadema negra y me había peinado con unas coletas muy altas.

Tomoyo iba con un precioso traje shiroi lolita, con unos altos tacones y una cofia a juego. Se había recogido el pelo en dos coletas sueltas, que daba el efecto de niña pequeña muy gracioso. Me encantaba como iba.

– ¿Tomoyo llevas todo?

Le pregunté yo impaciente, ella asintió y meneó su bolso en señal que lo había cogido todo, salimos de la habitación y suspiré. Hoy sería un día muy largo…

No había salido el sol aún, y hacía algo de fresco. Tomamos un taxi que nos llevó justo a las puertas del Long beach convention center, un enorme edificio acristalado con el techo en forma de bóveda.

Estaba junto al mar y me impresionó tanto que casi me caigo al suelo de culo. Podía medir tranquilamente medio kilómetro y se encontraba junto al mar. Me froté los brazos por el frío de la humedad y caminé de la mano de Tomoyo.

Era muy temprano y ya había muchísima gente, nos pusimos rápidamente a la cola y hablamos de nuestras cosas.

No tardaron mucho en venir unas chicas estadounidenses con unas cámaras en las manos, nos pidieron unas fotos y dejamos con mucho gusto que nos las hicieran.

Estuvimos un rato hablando con las chicas que estaban a nuestro alrededor, algunas venían de lejanos países de Europa como Francia y España. Tomoyo habló un poco en francés con una de ellas y yo me limité a sonreír puesto que no entendía nada.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar la melodía de la caja de música de la canción Cage de Dir en grey y varias de las chicas se emocionaron al oírla, abrí el teléfono y contesté.

– ¿Sí?, soy Sakura.

– ¿Sakura–chan? Soy Eriol.

– ¡Oni–san!, ¿Estás en Los Ángeles?

– Claro ¿Cómo iba a perdérmelo?

– Tomoyo–chan y yo estamos en Long Beach Arena.

– Bien, nosotros también, ¿Dónde estáis más o menos?

Hum… miré a mi alrededor y veía gente por todos lados… el paisaje era muy parecido y tuve que pensar muy bien donde indicarle puesto que sería muy fácil no encontrarnos. Divisé un porte con un cartel y desde la entrada conté siete postes, eso sería fácil ¿No?

– Te espero en el séptimo poste desde la entrada.

– Vale, ahora nos vemos.

– Sí.

Colgué el teléfono y observé a las chicas que me miraban con los ojos brillantes, les sonreí y me dirigí a Tomoyo.

– Era Eriol–kun, dice que vendrá ahora, he quedado con él en el séptimo poste.

– Vale, entonces me quedo aquí en la cola.

– Hasta ahora.

Me dirigí al poste donde había quedado con Eriol y se acercaron muchas chicas dispuestas a hacerme fotos.

Estaba posando a una chica muy simpática vestida de Tifa de la película Advent Children cuando de pronto un fuerte brazo me rodeó el brazo y se echó encima de mí posando junto a mí.

Ella soltó un gritito y se sumaron más chicas a la caza de la foto, sonreí y posé con el chico que se me había colgado y me abrazaba fuertemente.

Hicieron sus respectivas reverencias y se marcharon, levanté la cabeza para ver a la cara a quién me había agarrado y afortunadamente era Eriol. Le abracé fuertemente mientras le saludaba efusivamente.

– ¡Eriol–kun!

– Hola Sakura–chan, ¿Qué tal estás?

– Muy bien, ¡Emocionada!, ven vamos con Tomoyo–chan.

Eriol asintió y fuimos corriendo al encuentro de Tomoyo que cada vez estaba más rodeada por chicas.

– ¡Hola, Hola Tomoyo–chan!

Saludé efusivamente a mi mejor amiga, Eriol también la saludó con una sonrisa y posamos los tres a un trío de Amane Misa de Death note.

La mañana transcurrió así de tranquila, fui varias veces con Tomoyo y a veces con Eriol a la caza de fotos y de buenos refrescos porque de igual forma que avanzaba la mañana avanzaba el calor.

Eran las dos de la tarde y me quedé sentada en el suelo hablando con una chica muy simpática española con la que intercambié mi correo, me cayó muy bien porque era muy abierta y hablaba tan regular el inglés como yo.

Volvieron Eriol y Tomoyo con unas latas de coca cola, cuando abrieron las latas miré el reloj del móvil, eran las 2:20 y aún no habían abierto las puertas.

– Están tardando muchísimo ¿No crees?

Asentí a Eriol mientras cerraba el móvil.

– ¿Viniste solo oni–san?

– No, vine con todos los de Clow, pero quise quedarme con vosotras en el concierto.

– ¿Li–san está aquí?

– Sí, pero se quedó con los demás.

– ¡Eres el mejor Oni–san!

– Sois las personas más importantes para mí, a parte que no me perdería estar en este concierto sin vosotras por nada del mundo, os debía una recompensa por no haber contado la verdad con respecto al grupo.

– Tu deuda queda saldada Eriol Hirawizawa–san.

Le dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Por cierto tenéis hambre?

– ¡Sí!

– Será mejor que vayamos a por esos bocadillos que vimos hace un rato, antes que Sakura se desmaye del hambre.

– ¡Tampoco es para tanto Tomoyo!

Tomoyo rió dulcemente y se llevó a Eriol del brazo, yo sonreí también, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Tomoyo tan feliz y tan a gusto al lado de Eriol. ¿Podría ser que hoy se declararían? Cruzo los dedos que sí.

– ¿Estás sola de nuevo?

Me preguntó la chica española acercándose de nuevo a mí.

– Si, mis amigos fueron a por comida.

– Esto se está alargando ¿Verdad?.

– Pues sí, estoy muy nerviosa, es mi primer concierto como Dears.

– ¡Eres Dears!

– ¡Sí!

Exclamé con una sonrisa. La verdad es que ya va siendo hora que os empiece a contar lo que os llevo estando ocultando durante estos días ¿No? Os preguntaréis, esta chica está loca o qué le pasa… ha cruzado el mar para ir a Los Ángeles teniendo los salones más importantes del mundo en su país.

Sí chicas, en Japón están los mejores salones del manga del mundo, pero en esta Expo Anime en Los Ángeles se celebra el acontecimiento más grande que llevo esperando desde hace más de un año.

Un concierto.

El concierto debut de una superbanda, mi sueño realizado.

Llegaron Tomoyo y Eriol media hora más tarde y comimos nuestros bocadillos con las chicas que teníamos alrededor, eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y nada parecía que se moviese… Había demasiado retraso.

A las cuatro en punto, por fin comenzaron a dividirse por hileras, corrimos como posesos hasta llegar a la que nos correspondía y tuvimos que esperar allí con nuestros nuevos compañeros en la nueva fila con los que intercambiamos alguna que otra foto y comentario.

He de decir que había cosplays muy bien hechos, y varias veces me frustraron el intento de ir a hacerles fotos, pero qué se les va a hacer… ya no podía moverme de mi sitio.

El calor era sofocante, llevábamos casi diez horas esperando en las colas y casi eran las cinco de la tarde y aún parecía que todo iba a alargarse más.

Ya entramos por fin al edificio y agradecimos el aire acondicionado, buscamos nuestros asientos en unos de los laterales de la arena, justamente frente al escenario.

El escenario era inmenso, aunque estaba tapado con finas cortinas, con lo cual no veíamos nada realmente. Cada vez estaba más nerviosa conforme avanzaban los minutos.

De pronto sonó una guitarra… ¿Era una guitarra?, ¡Sí, es una guitarra! Y en las cortinas apareció el logotipo de la superbanda que hacía su debut en Los Ángeles.

**_S.K.I.N._**

Grité emocionada, casi me quedo sin pulmones. ¡Ya lo he dicho!, Crucé el mar para ver a S.K.I.N.

S.K.I.N. es la nueva superbanda creada por Yoshiki–sama, para mí el mejor batería de todos los tiempos. Yoshiki–sama era el líder de X–Japan un gran grupo visual kei muy, muy famoso en todo el mundo que se separó y volvió a juntarse pero su cantante Hide se suicidó.

Me dolió su muerte cuando lo leí en un artículo en internet cuando comencé a buscar bandas visual kei hace ya algunos años atrás. Hide murió cuando yo tenía ocho años, apenas lo recuerdo pero fue un boom mundial.

Bueno, Yoshiki hace un año anunció en este mismo país que estaba preparando un proyecto con Gackt, al día siguiente todos los medios de comunicación hablaban de esta noticia.

Yo me enteré cuando estaba en casa con Tomoyo escuchando la televisión mientras me daba clases de matemáticas. Cuando me enteré me entró un ataque de ansiedad y casi me da un jamacuco.

Gackt en un supergrupo con Yoshiki… estaba soñando…

Meses después confirmaron que Sugizo, el mejor guitarrista sacado de Luna Sea, sería el guitarra principal del súper grupo.

En esta misma ciudad meses más tarde, Yoshiki que había hecho el Jrock festival anunció quién sería el cuarto y último integrante principal: Miyavi.

Casi me desmayo al conocer la noticia… aquello era mi sueño, ver a Gackt y a Miyavi juntos en una banda solo se podía ver en mi sueños más profundos –y húmedos– se estaban volviendo realidad.

Sé que en Japón van a hacer un nuevo concierto en noviembre, pero no podía perderme este debut… ¿Vosotras hubierais podido si tuvierais los medios suficientes? YO NO.

Estaba muy nerviosa, y seguía gritando a todo pulmón. Habíamos hecho la "Ola" varias veces y ya estábamos que no podíamos más. O aparecían o nos daba algo a todos.

Son las 5:45 y aún no ha pasado nada. ¡Un Momento! Las luces se apagaron y todos los que estábamos en su interior quedamos exaltados. ¡Sí, Sí, sí!

Las cortinas cambiaron y comenzaron a surgir pequeñas nubes… la música comenzaba a sonar y ¡Por fin las cortinas cayeron descubriéndoles!

**– Are you ready for the rock?**

Grité yo emocionada junto al resto de personas que se encontraban allí animando a nuestros artistas preferidos.

Gackt había gritado en un perfecto inglés "¿Estáis listos para el rock?" Estaba guapísimo en ese estilo punk vestido de negro completamente.

Miyavi vestía con su buen estilo y un peinado muy de Miyavi –le colgaba de la coleta alta una gorra que le caía al lado de la cara– Sugizo iba vestido con una chaqueta y de negro completamente, y Yoshiki con unos pantalones oscuros y el torso al descubierto.

¡Dios mío me iba a desmayar!

**– ¿Podéis sentirme ahora?**

Gritó Gackt en inglés… Dios… yo sí que querría sentirle ahora… Gritamos. Solté una carcajada viendo a Tomoyo y Eriol gritar como locos y sentir que no entendía lo que gritaba la gente. Había un tremendo crisol de culturas e idiomas en un mismo lugar concentrado.

Sugizo y Miyavi parecían como locos corriendo y saltando en sus posiciones, parecía que no aguantaban más, mientras Yoshiki bailaba y levantaba los brazos con muchísima energía.

La canción terminó con la cortesía de los timbales de Yoshiki.

En las pantallas volvieron a salir aquellas nubes del principio y volvió a caer aquella cortina revelando una tercera pantalla detrás de Yoshiki.

Las luces en el escenario se tiñeron de verde y azul y me daba igual el color de las luces, yo no podía quitar los ojos de encima de Gackt mientras le gritaba guarrerías en mi idioma.

**– A veces los sueños se hacen realidad**– hizo una pausa– **Esta canción habla del Amor incondicional.**

Gackt tan acertado como siempre, si se hiciera realidad el sueño que estoy teniendo ahora… ¡Por Mana–sama! Qué sinvergüenza que soy. ¡Ven que te de amor incondicional!

Las palabras "Killing you Softly" –Matándote suavemente– cubrieron las pantallas. Y comenzaron a tocar por fin.

La canción avanzaba y mis ojos alternaban en Miyavi que bailaba muy lento restregándose suavemente con su guitarra y a Gackt que cantaba peligrosamente cerca del micrófono, sentía mis piernas temblar.

Gackt cogió su micrófono violentamente y Sugizo hizo un solo precioso que me hizo llorar de la emoción.

La canción terminó tras Gackt volver a cantar y las palabras "Beneath Your Skin" –Debajo de tu piel– aparecieron en las pantallas.

**– No tengáis miedo de abrir vuestro corazón–** susurró Gackt al micrófono.

La canción comenzó siendo lenta, pero el hard rock inundó la melodía mientras que Miyavi y Sugizo se movían con muchísima energía y agitaban sus cabezas alocadamente acompañados de Ju–ken el bajista de soporte traído del Gackt job.

De pronto, la canción volvía a ser pausada y ante la mirada de centenares de personas apareció un piano que volaba sobre la cabeza de Sugizo. Yoshiki se aproximó a él y se sentó delante de las teclas.

Guardamos silencio, –incluida yo– y Yoshiki se llevó toda la atención, y justamente al otro lado del escenario bajó otro piano negro y una luz enfocó a Gackt que se sentó en el nuevo piano de cola negro frente a Yoshiki.

La melodía era preciosa, no pude contener las lágrimas y aunque las limpié varias veces estas traicioneras volvían a empaparme el rostro, Eriol me pasó un pañuelo y vi como Tomoyo también lloraba emocionada.

La abracé y la besé en la cara para darle ánimos mientras reíamos.

Al dueto al piano se les unió Sugizo con un violín eléctrico, casi me muero, el violín y Sugizo eran muy malas combinaciones a no ser que quisieses morir de un ataque de hormonas directo. Era tan sensual y tan sexy que se me quedó la boca seca y añoré un buen trago de esa coca cola caliente que me habían traído antes.

Finalmente Miyavi se les unió tocando el Shamisen.

Tocaron un breve tiempo hasta que uno a uno fue soltando sus instrumentos dejando a Gackt tocar una hermosa melodía acompañado de la luz de una bola de cristales que estaba en el escenario.

Pero el ambiente de paz se terminó cuando Sugizo hizo tronar su guitarra eléctrica trayendo más rock a la canción.

Gackt soltó el piano y se abalanzó firmemente al micrófono mientras comenzó a cantar "Can you take my breath away?" – ¿Puedes llevarte mi respiración?– La canción era muy buena, todas lo eran la verdad…

Después de esta canción, se tomaron un breve respiro para beber agua y volvieron a la carga.

– No es un adiós, solo es un hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

¡No Gackt, no te vayas! Gritamos Tomoyo y yo a la vez.

Nos contentamos al verles bailar y corretear por el escenario, ¡QUIETO PARADO!... ¿Eso era fanservice?

Miyavi se ha acercado peligrosamente a Gackt y parecía que le había dicho algo al oído o le había plantado un beso en la cara ¡Qué había sido!

**– ¿Estáis pasándolo bien?**

– ¡Sí!

**– Gracias por querernos.**

Dios que sonrisa más bonita tenía Gackt… me sentía orgullosa de ser de Dears con tan solo verle el rostro sonriente.

Gackt comenzó a presentar a todos los miembros del grupo comenzando por Miyavi, el más pequeño al que llamó hermano, como respuesta Miyavi hizo un solo de guitarra que dios mío… ahora me quería tirar encima de él.

A Ju–ken le describió como el mejor bajo de todo Japón… a lo que Ju–ken comenzó a tocar con Miyavi en un dúo. Ambos Guitarra y Bajo.

Pronto se agarró a Sugizo y me sorprendió que dijese que antes le odiaba y ahora era su mejor amigo… increíble… Sugizo tocó un solo muy diferente al de Miyavi, pero fue genial.

Me volví a centrar en Gackt que se dirigía hacia atrás donde se encontraba Yoshiki y gritó que ahí estaba el mejor batería de Japón. ¡Y del mundo!

Yoshiki hizo un solo muy corto pero lleno de rabia y pasión, Gackt se encogió de hombros cuando terminó y gritó:

**– ¡Queréis oír más!**

El público gritó y yo que creía que ya no tenía más voz grité con ellos. Yoshiki volvió a tocar un solo aún más largo y Miyavi y Ju–ken le acompañaron con sus instrumentos dándolo todo de ellos mismos.

Cuando terminó aquellos cuatro solos de Yoshiki, Gackt rugió en el micrófono.

**– ¡Y quién soy yo!**

– ¡Gackt–sama!

**– ¿Quién soy yo?**

– ¡Gackt–sama!

**– ¿¡QUIÉN SOY!**

– GACKT–SAMAAAA!

**– ¿¡NOSOTROS SOMOS!**

– ¡S.K.I.N.!

Todos se llevaron las manos a los oídos como si no oyesen nada, el público rugió de nuevo el nombre de la banda durante un minuto más, era increíble.

**– ¡SOMOS S.K.I.N.!**

¡Dios mío! Me va a dar algo.

La canción comenzó y Sugizo y Miyavi se pusieron al lado de Gackt mientras cantaba Gei–Sha. Esa canción fue de todas la que más me gustó, de pronto me vi cantando y gritando con el resto de gente "Gei–sha" Miyavi saltaba en el escenario mientras tocaba y cuando al fin terminó la canción.

Gackt se golpeó el pecho en el lado del corazón después señaló a los fans y no dijo nada más. Pero no hacían faltas las palabras ante gestos tan obvios ¿verdad?

Sugizo y Ju–ken rompieron sus instrumentos, incluso los llegaron a tirar al público. Yoshiki comenzó a romper su batería y Miyavi abrazó su guitarra y fue el único que no rompió su instrumento. Gackt gritaba asegurándonos que...

**– VOLVEREMOS.**

**Continuará…**

**–R–I–N–C–O–N––––D–E––––A–C–L–A–R–A–C–I–O–N–E–S–**

Okaerinasai! Este rincón de aclaraciones de hoy va a ser muy breve.

Yaoi: El yaoi es el nombre que recibe el género homosexual masculino en los mangas, Yuri es la versión lésbica.

Fanservice: Se habla de fanservice cuando un integrande un grupo tiene contacto con otro para satisfaccer a los fans: besos, abrazos, toqueteos, contoneos eróticos... ¬

Dir en Grey: Es un grupo visual kei, con una temática de rock muy duro... en definiciones heavys podía tratarse de black metal: Kyo es el cantante, Kaoru y Die los guitarras, Toshiya es el bajo y Shinya el batería. La canción Cage es una de mis preferidas y es también mi tono principal en el movil, es precioso el sonido de la cajita de música que abre la canción.

Miyavi: Es el anterior guitarra del grupo Dué Le quartz, es un genio con la guitarra y tiene un enorme carisma, además de un estilo propio muy fuerte. Ya hablaré en otra ocasión más a fondo de este artista.

X Japan: Es un grupo que creó Yoshiki y aunque al principio ninguna compañía le quería por su brutalidad en las canciones, obtuvieron la fama cuando la madre de Yoshiki –el batería– fundó su propia discográfica. X Japán es uno de los grupos visual kei más conocidos y legendarios que existirán jamás. Se separaron y al año siguiente hablaron de juntarse pero el día tres de mayo de 1998 Hide, el cantante se suicidó. X Japán hizo el opening del anime de X por ejemplo.

Bueno, espero haber abarcado todo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la sexta parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Y Muchos besitos a todos los que no me escribís Review pero sin embargo sé que me leéis! **

**– ¡Escríbeme! –**

**ATTE:**

**– Hikari–sys –**


	7. Besos con los ojos abiertos

**– Dochirasama desu ka?–**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra son propiedad de CLAMP, ante todo, pero la historia me pertenece.**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Chocolate–con–Menta xDD ya sabes por qué xDDD**

**Capítulo VII**

**– Besos con los ojos abiertos –**

* * *

_Dochirasama desu ka? – ¿De parte de quién?_

Después del concierto de S.K.I.N., me sentía eufórica, ver a los mejores en su campo concentrados en un mismo grupo es demasiado emocionante. Déjame decirte que… sí… existe la banda de S.K.I.N.

No es un sueño… Es la realidad.

Cenamos en un McDonals cerca de nuestro hotel cumpliendo así lo que ellos llaman el sueño americano.

Qué no sé por qué se le llama así… "_Sueño Americano_"… ¿Se refiere a cebarte hasta tal punto que iguales a los luchadores de sumo de mi país pero sin poder luchar en el tatami?

Porque, los luchadores a parte de comer y comer, entrenan… y no es de grasa solamente lo que compone su cuerpo.

Os lo digo yo…

¡Bueno! No soy aficionada a este deporte pero sí, conozco algo por un trabajo que tuvimos que hacer y porque es muy conocido en Japón y, porque es también uno de los deportes que se emiten en casa de Yukito los domingos por la tarde.

Pero Yukito no es quién lo ve sino sus abuelos, unas maravillosas personas.

Creo que no os he hablado de él.

Yukito es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, es tan alto como él y al contrario que Toya es un cielo. Nunca le he visto serio o triste. Su sonrisa brilla por encima de las demás y tiene un pelo precioso.

Tiene un apetito un poco anormal y no sé donde guardará las grasas porque siempre está tan delgado que… ¡Yo quiero saber su secreto! En fin… cuando viene a casa siempre trae una gran bolsa llena de galletas.

Pero no quiero desviarme del tema: El sueño Americano… una vez leí que se trataba de una auto superación tan fuerte que el sueño y el dormir no eran viables. Vivir para No vivir.

Bueno… yo eso no lo entiendo… pero qué más da…

Cenamos en el McDonals y dimos un largo paseo por la playa y fue allí donde nos despedimos de Eriol hasta el lunes.

Tomoyo y yo continuamos nuestro paseo tomándonos un helado hasta que el sueño comenzó a hacer mella en nosotras, así que volvimos en taxi a nuestro hotel en donde caímos rendidas tras una larga ducha.

Me acosté y cerré los ojos, pero no encontraba esa puerta que se abre a los sueños y acunaba a la imaginación. Di muchísimas vueltas observando todo en la habitación. Las paredes amarillas y las cortinas anaranjadas. Las flores en un jarrón y esos muebles tan bien cuidados.

El suelo ennegrecido por la bruma de la oscuridad y la acompasada respiración de mi querida Tomoyo que descansaba de lado en su lado de la cama. ¡Ladina consiguió dormir!

¡Qué guapo estaba Gackt! Me gustaba más con el pelo más largo… pero de todas las formas posibles estaba guapísimo. ¡No puedo esperar a verle como el Batousai!

La verdad que aunque nos hicieran esperar casi cuatro horas más de las esperadas había valido la pena, esperaré ansiosa a verles de nuevo tocar en noviembre. ¡No me lo pienso perder!

Cerré los ojos y vi entre la nebulosa de mi mente una sonrisa acompañada de unos ojos poco definidos y a la vez muy conocidos por mí, ese pelo revuelto y noté el aura influyente e intimidante de aquel chico que violaba mis sentidos una y otra vez.

Shaoran Li es el chico cuyo nombre parece haberse creado solo para acoplarse en mi ser.

No le entiendo chicas… parece jugar a un juego en el cual la diversión soy yo… No se… soy una chica muy normal y no suelo destacar mucho en clase. Entonces pienso yo… ¿Por qué yo?

Si fuera otro tipo de chica incluso hubiera pensado que estaba loca y perdidamente enamorado de mí. Que era un chico tímido y necesitaba captar mi atención –Y lo había logrado en el mismo momento en que puso un pie en clase– desesperadamente porque me amaba. Sería un chico dulce y simpático.

Fue entonces cuando se rayó el disco.

¿Dulce y simpático?

¿Tímido y necesitado de mí?

¿Me Amaba?

¿Comprendéis lo que os digo? Si yo no fuera como soy, esas tres preguntas habrían marcado mi vida a partir de ahora.

Li Shaoran, mi pilar de valentía… el torrente visual–kun, el guitarrista principal de un grupo, ese precioso energúmeno que me amargaba la existencia no podía estar enamorado de mí.

Sobre todo cuando me consideraba una pija patosa hasta la médula espinal. Será desgraciado…

¿Entonces por qué me ha arrinconado dos veces?

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y me zarandeé un poco esperando a quitármelo de la cabeza como si fuera un perro empapado quitándome el agua.

Un poco mareada me dejé caer de nuevo en la cama y cerré los ojos.

Maldito Shaoran Li… aún sigues ahí.

Me hubiera encantado encontrármelo en el concierto, estoy segura que fue. Además Oni–san dijo que estaba con ellos… Por un momento pensé que el que me había agarrado por detrás había sido él y no mi mejor amigo.

Sueñas, Sakura.

Lo sé… ¿Pero no eran privados los sueños?

Me pregunto cómo besará Li–san. Tiene la pinta de no tener ni un ápice de dulzura en su cuerpo así que supongo que será muy duro… Giré sobre mí misma hasta quedar boca abajo y me hundí en la almohada.

Lo que daría yo por un beso.

Cerré los ojos y besé la almohada… es patético pero podía hacer dos cosas: A) Tirarme a sus labios y comérmelo entero en modo caníbal. B) Seguir besando la almohada.

Suspiré y volví a dejarme caer sobre la almohada. Notaba mis mejillas arder como consecuencia a mis pensamientos algo pervertidos.

Si volviese a arrinconarme… no me quedaría quieta.

Pero no creo que vuelva a hacerlo puesto que sabe lo que siento por él y le he amenazado con enamorarlo de mí… "No te resultará fácil Neko–chan" Cuanta razón tenía el muy capullo.

– ¿Te pasa algo Sakura–chan?

Me preguntó Tomoyo sobresaltándome de pronto.

– No… solo que no puedo dormir.

– ¿Piensas en algo?

– Sí, pero el mañana tiene muchas horas, ya te lo contaré en otro momento.

– Ya, pero si no me lo cuentas hoy no podré dormirme.

– Se trata de Li… verás, no dejo de preguntarme el por qué es así conmigo… Hay chicas muchísimo mejor que yo en todos los sentidos y parece ser que solo se divierte si me molesta.

– Puede que le llamases la atención.

– Tomoyo siendo como eres… me sorprende que digas eso.

– ¿Te lo imaginas?

– La verdad no.

– Pero sí que pasó que te arrinconó e hizo que tu ropa interior se…

– ¡Tomoyo–chan! No digas esas cosas…

– Pero fue la verdad.

– Sí pero… no me gusta recordarlo… me da vergüenza.

Tomoyo se rió de mí mientras encendía la lámpara mostrando la sangre concentrada en mi cara.

– Pareces un farolillo de navidad

– Tomoyo, no te hagas la loca que sé que te gusta Eriol–kun.

Tomoyo me miró sorprendida y incluso titubeó mientras se encendía como un semáforo en rojo. Desvió la mirada y agachó la cabeza.

– No…

¡Qué tierna! Es tan mona cuando hace eso, que es para comérsela entera. Normalmente soy una chica poco observadora y suelo no enterarme bien de las cosas que pasan a mí alrededor, pero es que siempre estoy con Tomoyo y ella siempre se sonroja cuando aparece Eriol.

Y Eriol me confesó que le gustaba Tomoyo.

Pero… ya sabéis… son tontos.

Si yo estuviera en la situación de ellos, pronto me iba yo a quedar quieta… me tiraría encima de la persona a quien amase y no le soltaría jamás.

Pero… no tengo esa clase de persona esperando por mí de esa forma.

– ¡Vamos Tomoyo! No me lo puedes negar.

– ¿Y por qué crees eso?

– Viéndote… eres muy descarada.

Le solté con una risilla traviesa, ella se quejó y me tiró un cojín desde su cama. Reímos hasta que nos comenzó a doler la boca del estómago y finalmente nos quedamos dormidas.

El día siguiente lo pasamos dentro del recinto de tiendas y en el Karaoke, donde Tomoyo ganó el primer premio. Normal, ella está en un coro y es la corista principal, la voz cantante.

Su voz es tan dulce y profunda que es capaz de hacerte llorar y levantarte el ánimo según la melodía. Es un ángel. Yo en cambio no es que cante mal… pero al lado de mi mejor amiga cualquiera se quedaba a la sombra.

Nos hicieron muchísimas fotos y recolectamos una larga lista de direcciones de correos electrónicos.

Por la noche, volvimos a Japón en el mismo avión de la corporación Daidouji que nos trajo a Estados Unidos. Mientras miraba por la ventana, suspiré melancólica.

Si Li–san nos hubiera visto en el concierto o en la expo Anime seguramente el concepto que tiene de mí hubiera desaparecido por completo… pero para mi desgracia no fue así.

¿Qué pasa que el destino jugaba cruelmente conmigo?

Es una estupidez pensar eso, lo sé… Sé que aunque Li Shaoran descubriese que soy igual a él, la flecha de Cupido no traspasaría su corazón, eso es algo que depende de mí y de lo dispuesto que esté para dejarse conquistar.

¡Y juro sobre mis mangas que clavaré mi bandera en el centro de su corazón!

Oí a Tomoyo bostezar y la miré, no podía olvidarme que estábamos en un avión y que por lo menos estaríamos unas cuantas horas allí metidas…

– ¿Tienes sueño?

– Sí un poco, ¿tú no?

– La verdad es que sí.

– ¿Mañana iremos a Harajuku?

– Claro, no podemos perdernos las caras de Chiyu y Takiko

Tomoyo se estiró en su asiento e hizo un gesto a la azafata para que se acercara, y cuando lo hizo, le pidió la carta para cenar.

– ¿Qué te apetece?

– Pues… realmente de comer nada, pero de beber si quiero algo.

– ¿Y… no quieres una tarta de chocolate y un té?

Me tentó… Kami lo sabe…

– ¡No me puedo resistir!–

– Hola ¿Qué queréis que os traiga?–

– Nishida–san, ¿Podría traernos un par de porciones y prepararnos un té frío?

– Claro.

La azafata era una chica muy alta y bastante guapa, llevaba el mismo uniforme que las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo y siempre llevaba una sonrisa en los labios. Era unos años más mayor que nosotras y era muy abierta.

Tomamos el zumo y hablamos sobre la expo anime, había sido genial, había un sin fin de tiendas con un montón de cómics y anime de todo tipo, había muchísimas chapitas y ropa.

Yo me compré dos pósteres de anime, uno de Death Note, una de mis series preferidas en este momento. El protagonista es Light, un chico que está harto del mundo que según él se está pudriendo y encuentra por casualidad una libreta que resulta ser de un shinigami. Con la Death Note, ejecuta a todos los delincuentes hasta que se encuentra con que un súper detective le reta.

Personalmente, Light me parece un buen personaje y es guapo pero… donde esté L, que se quite todo el mundo. No es que sea guapo, pero esas ojeras y esa manera de moverse tan suya me encanta, además me resulta muy tierno.

Bueno, pues el póster es el oficial de la segunda película y cuando lo vi me tiré a él, porque aparecen Light y L en carne y hueso.

Y hace de L mi actor preferido, Kenichi Matsuyama, cuando supe que sería L no pude evitar ir al estreno de la película, porque se trataba de uno de mis actores preferidos interpretando a uno de mis personajes favoritos...

Y la película fue muy buena.

A Kenichi Matsuyama a parte puedo verle en varios dramas y en la película Nana, otra serie de animación que tiene mucho boom en estos momentos. Yo estoy enganchada a ella.

El segundo póster en cuestión es de una de las mejores series que se han podido crear, X de CLAMP. Personalmente me gusta muchísimo el estilo de estas cuatro dibujantes y su mundo.

En el póster salen Kamui y Fuuma, adoro a Kamui con esa mirada límpida y con esa cara de niño bueno… pero Fuuma en el póster sale desgarrador con esos ojos desgarradores y tremendamente llenos de picardía.

Pero el dato más importante es que Fuuma está acorralando a Kamui en una pared, le tiene agarrado y su rodilla está entre las piernas de Kamui, que tiene apoyada la mano en la pared totalmente acorralado.

¡La foto es un pillado en toda regla!

Por Kami, cuento las horas para colgarlo en mi habitación muy, muy cerca de mi cama; Me gustaría saber cuántas horas estaré admirando el póster.

Porque… menudo póster.

Pero bueno… no solo compré eso, sino que también me llevé muchísimas chapas de mangas variados y dos llaveritos de las dos mokona para Chiyu y Takiko.

Mis queridas amigas del Harajuku.

Entre Tomoyo y yo compramos algunos regalos para Chiharu, Rika y Naoko, que nos querrán matar a preguntas en el momento que se enteren que estuvimos en el Anime Expo y sobre todo porque vimos a S.K.I.N. en directo.

Y… porque tenemos en nuestro poder merchandising de S.K.I.N. –unas postales– que seguro querrán liarse a tortas para verlas primero.

– Sakura enséñame el póster de X de nuevo–

Me dijo Tomoyo sacándome de mis pensamientos de nuevo. ¿Qué pasa que estudian para sacarme de mis cavilaciones?

Sonreí y me levanté a cogerlo de la bolsa de papel con el logotipo del evento y saqué el royo con el póster que nos interesaba ver.

Me senté y lo abrí para mi amiga. Tomoyo se quedó admirándolo por unos instantes e intenté leer su lenguaje corporal, seguro que estaba maquinando historias perversas en los que los protagonistas eran los dos Kamui de la historia de CLAMP.

– Tenía que habérmelo comprado yo también– dijo conteniéndose.

– Tranquila, te invitaré a mi casa a dormir.

– Gracias…

– Pero sí, debiste habértelo comprado– dije dándole la razón.

– ¡Nya! Qué rabia.

Me reí de la actitud de mi amiga, pero Kami sabe que yo le insistí en que lo comprara… pero se decantó por uno de xxxHolic en el que salía Wata–chan muy guapo.

Aunque yo sé que le gusta porque se parece a Eriol–kun.

– Por cierto Sakura ¿Fue así como te acorraló Li–san?

Dijo impasible.

– ¿Qué?– Intenté hacerme la loca.

Pero eso es imposible frente a los ojos de Tomoyo.

– Vamos Sakura, no te hagas la tonta, Seguro que tus br…

– Ya, ya… si… no hace falta que digas lo que le pasó a mi cuerpo.

– ¿Te agarró del brazo y junto sus caderas contra las tuyas?

– Tomoyo…

– Sakura–chan… ¿Te murmuró cosas malas al oído?

Dijo murmurándome al oído, cerré los ojos recordando aquel escalofrío de placer que sentí cuando él me susurró al oído aquellas suaves amenazas… Pero no solo era el que estuviese tan cerca de mí, sino el conjunto de todo, me refiero a su cálido aliento, a su atención hacia mí –aunque fuera para amenazarme– su cuerpo pegado al mío y aquella escena tan erótica.

Dios… Sakura respira…

– To… Tomoyo.

Tomoyo se carcajeó mientras se distanciaba de mí. Se tuvo que hasta agarrar el estómago porque seguro que de hacer esos esfuerzos se le saldrían los intestinos por la boca… Bufff… que mal suena eso ¿verdad?

– ¡No es justo! No te rías de mí, no sé qué hubieras hecho si hubiera sido Eriol–chan el que te hubiera aplastado contra la pared.

– Bueno– dedujo ella con lágrimas en los ojos de tanta risa– Eriol–san no es Li–san. Él es más gentil y más tierno.

Eso no podría discutírselo nunca.

Estuvimos hablando hasta que llegamos a suelo japonés, por fin estábamos en casa. Nos dieron las maletas en el aeropuerto y nos montamos en una de las limusinas de la compañía Daidouji que no nos esperaban en la puerta.

– Nos lo hemos pasado bien ¿Verdad Tomoyo?

– Claro, repitámoslo la próxima vez.

– Nos vemos mañana.

– Claro.

Fue la conversación antes de entrar al umbral de mi casa, donde me esperaban pacientemente mi padre y mi hermano.

Llamé a la puerta y me abrió mi padre, le abracé fuertemente y me ayudó a meter las maletas dentro de casa. Me despedí con la mano de Tomoyo y esta se fue.

– ¿Qué tal te lo has pasado Sakura–chan?

– Papá, ha sido increíble, el recinto era enorme y aunque nos hicieron esperar más de lo debido el concierto fue alucinante.

– ¿Babeaste mucho monstruo?

– ¡Toya!

Desde que tengo uso de razón me llama así… cuando era pequeña me pasaba las horas frente al espejo para intentar buscar las similitudes con un monstruo horriblemente feo. Pero al no encontrar ninguna me ponía a llorar desconsoladamente.

Hasta que venía mi padre con un gran helado para consolarme.

Con el tiempo, he intentado tejer un hilo de pasotismo contra ese mote tan poco apropiado para mí –venga Sakura, que no tienes abuela– pero es imposible.

– No babeé…

Le dije mientras le sacaba la lengua.

– Seguro que sí… si dices que os retrasaron fue porque sabían que ibas a ir tú y se asustaron tanto que no podían tocar.

– ¡Eso no es cierto!–

– Bueno… dejad de pelear…

– Sí papá.

– Ven, que he hecho flan.

Después de tomar el flan estuve en el salón con mi padre contándole todo con pelos y señales del evento en estados unidos y del hotel.

Mi padre es la mejor persona que conozco, nunca le he visto deprimido y tiene muchísima energía, siempre he intentado parecerme a él. Pero es muy maduro… a mi aún me faltan años de experiencia.

A continuación me di un baño y me acosté en la cama no sin antes escribir en mi diario todo lo que se me ocurría en aquel momento.

Y después cuando el cansancio me venció, me dejé guiar en la corriente del sueño, estaba agotada por el viaje y la tensión acumulada. Pero nada viene mejor que una buena cura de sueño en tu propia cama ¿No crees?

Abrí los ojos, dolorida y confusa; estaba bocabajo sobre una superficie mullida con tela –una cama– y no notaba nada de ropa en mi pecho. Respiraba con dificultad y sentía miedo en cada gota de sangre en mi cuerpo.

¿Dónde estaba?

No podía moverme, me di cuenta que no estaba en mi cama y que me habían raptado. Las lágrimas saltaron desde las cuencas de mis ojos y se fundieron contra las sábanas.

Notaba como acababan de despojarme la parte superior de lo que llevaba puesto y como dije estaba semidesnuda…

Cerré mis brazos en los contornos de mi cuerpo intentando sin moverme taparme un poco mi desnudez, pero fue imposible.

Sentí un par de rodillas a cada lado de mi cuerpo y un cuerpo que se abalanzaba contra mí, intenté mirarle pero no me dejó.

Gemí en un lamento al ver que intentaban violarme y no entiendo por qué el grito que deseaba pronunciar no se formaba en mi garganta, ni porque mi cuerpo se negaba a moverse, ¿Presa del miedo?

Podría ser.

Me sentía eso, como un gatito asustado frente a un perro… un gran perro dispuesto a ponerme los dedos encima.

Con mucho esfuerzo solo pude pronunciar una palabra, una llamada de socorro, un SOS o como queráis llamarlo, de mi boca. Pero sonó estrangulada y llena de temor.

Sentí unos labios posarse en la vértebra que sobresale un poco en mi cuello como respuesta a mi pedida de auxilio, y yo me estremecí…

Esta vez, si conseguí girar la cabeza y me encontré cara a cara con mi agresor, pero no era capaz de distinguirle por la falta de luz en la habitación, tampoco estoy segura que no fuera mi habitación o mi cama.

En aquellos momentos no quería pensar en donde me encontraba, solo que me estaban intentando atacar.

Miré a los ojos de mi agresor y eran oscuros. He de reconocer que eran unos ojos bonitos… ¡Sakura reacciona!, ¿Cómo te pones a pensar en algo así en estos momentos?

Entonces pensé… si había sido capaz de mirar a mi agresor. ¿Podría gritar? Lo intenté una vez, pero no pude… esta vez sí que me intenté zafar pero… lo intenté de nuevo…

– ¡Por qué haces esto!

– ¿Por qué hago qué Sakura?

Respiré muy deprisa y notaba el sudor en mi cara, el corazón me latía a mil por hora, miré a mi alrededor y vi mi habitación tal y como la había dejado la noche anterior.

Mi hermano estaba a mi lado con una mirada preocupada intentando calmarme.

¿Un sueño?

Pero… había sido tan real.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Sí… fue una pesadilla– dije mientras me incorporaba.

– ¿Qué soñaste?

– No… no me acuerdo.

– ¿Seguro?

– Sí…

Y era verdad… no recordaba nada… solo la sensación de pánico en mi interior y el sentimiento de intranquilidad propio de una pesadilla.

– Te vine a avisar que ya está listo el desayuno.

– Gracias.

– Si quieres hablar de ello solo dímelo ¿vale?

Asentí con la cabeza agradecida, y tuve que premiarle con una media sonrisa el que no se metiera conmigo en aquellos momentos. Toya abandonó mi habitación y salí de la cama algo mareada.

Me dirigí al espejo y entonces me di cuenta por qué no se había metido conmigo… estaba muy, muy pálida.

– ¿Qué estaría soñando?

Me dije mirándome a mi misma intentando hallar la respuesta que no encontraba.

Suspiré intentando olvidar y quitarme aquel mal sueño de encima. Miré el reloj y decidí que era hora de darme una ducha con agua fría e irme a tomar el desayuno, después de vestirme claro está.

Y así lo hice.

– Buenos días papá.

Le saludé sonriente.

– Buenos días Sakura, Toya me dijo que has tenido una pesadilla ¿Estás bien?

– Sí, no te preocupes… ni siquiera sé lo que soñé así que no te preocupes.

Le dije, y era verdad. Mi buen humor había aparecido de pronto al pensar que estaría en Harajuku con Tomoyo en dos horas. Quiero ver las caras de Chiyu y Takiko cuando vean sus regalos.

Desayuné las tortitas que me había hecho mi padre y con el mp4 en mano me dirigí a la puerta de la calle.

– Me voy ya papá.

– Diviértete Sakura.

Me puse los cascos y pasé algunas canciones hasta llegar a una que me llamó la atención, era una melodía muy bonita con una guitarra.

Comencé a caminar manteniendo el equilibrio sobre aquellos tacones con plataforma que me hacían ascender muchos centímetros sobre mi nivel normal.

Desde aquella altura podía ver todo con otros ojos. El mundo entero se veía diferente así.

A los ojos de una Gothic Lolita.

_Tsumetaku tsukisasaru sukoshi natsukashii kaze  
hada ga oboeteiru anata o omoidasu  
hikari ga kousaku suru nami ni yureru omokage  
wasureta koro ni sotto anata o utsushidasu_

Llevaba un vestido negro con bordados en el mismo color y una falda de tul que levantaba la falda superior. El vestido tenía dos mangas, la superior que era abombada en los hombros y una inferior muy estrecha hasta las muñecas donde se abría hasta mitad de las manos con unas puñetas de encaje negro.

Tenía el vestido un escote cuadrado que dejaba marcar mis clavículas pero no enseñaba otra cosa. Llevaba en la cabeza una cofia a juego con el vestido y un bolso como complemento en una mano. En la otra llevaba a Kero.

_nagai you na isshun no kussetsu suru zanzou wa  
sotto hohoemi nagara futari o hikihanasu_

Keroberos es un peluche. Un muñeco de tela que me hizo mi madre cuando era pequeña y me acompaña a todas partes. A simple vista parece un gatito amarillo, pero digo a simple vista porque el gato en cuestión llevaba alas blancas.

_yubi no sukima o nigeteochiru  
suna no you ni kuzureteyuku kioku no you ni_

Siempre me lo he llevado a Harajuku y me acompaña allá por donde voy. Es conocido entre mis amigas y a todos les encanta.

Bueno, pues Kero, llevaba un lazo en el cuello conjuntado conmigo.

Crucé un paso de cebra a la vez que el cantante comenzó a cantar el estribillo que pronto me llenó de energía.

_doko made aruite ikeba furerareru no  
yasashiku mimamoru you na genkaku no yume  
dore dake kage o koroseba tadori tsuku no  
yoake to tomo ni kieteiku anata no kage ni_

Me encanta caminar con los estribillos de las canciones porque me fundo con ellas y camino segura, sin tropezar y me llenaban de energía.

Entré en la boca del metro y como todos los días cuando llegó me alejé de la gente y me senté frente al cristal. A mi lado se sentó una anciana, con lo cual estaba a salvo.

Notaba las miradas en el tren de la línea de Yamanote, pero me concentré en seguir escuchando la música.

_kono mama koko de zutto yume o miteitakatta  
dakedo asa wa mujou ni ashita o misetsukeru_

Estaba atenta a que mencionaran el distrito de Harajuku y cuando lo hizo, me levanté y esperé en la puerta.

Bajé del metro y subí las escaleras de la embocadura de la calle y me sumergí entre el gentío para llegar al famoso puente de Harajuku.

mabataki no you na hakanai yume  
itsu no hi ka warai nagara hanaseru darou ka

Ya veía la gente vestida con cosplay y muchos góticos y gente de todo tipo. Caminé mientras escuchaba de nuevo el estribillo de la canción llenándome de nuevo de energía y busqué a mis amigas.

doko made aruite ikeba furerareru no  
yasashiku mimamoru you na genkaku no yume  
dore dake kage o koroseba tadori tsuku no  
yoake to tomo ni kieteiku anata no kage ni

Saludé a varias chicas que conocía y me hice una foto con un chico muy simpático. Hasta que por fin vi a Tomoyo hablando con Chiyu.

Chiyu es una chica muy guapa, tiene el pelo teñido de rubio y lo tiene muy largo. Normalmente le gusta ir vestida con cosplay y esta vez había acertado con un cosplay de Shinku de las Rozen Maiden.

– ¡Hola!

– ¡Sakura–chan qué tal!

Le hice una reverencia y saludé a Tomoyo también, ella iba con un cosplay de tifa de Advent Children.

– Muy bien.

– Tomoyo me comentó que estuvisteis en el concierto, ¡qué guay!

– Sí, cuando venga Taki–chan os enseñaré las fotos.

– ¿Qué escuchas?

– Hallucination de…

– Angelo, me encanta el grupo, aunque me dio muchísima pena que se separase Pierrot.

– Sí.

– Aunque ahora tenemos dos grupos más, Lovely Mocochang está muy bien, Aiji y Maya hacen muy buena pareja.

Soltó Tomoyo sonriente y qué razón tenía, aunque me gustaba muchísimo más al lado de Kirito. Pero qué le vamos a hacer…

Pierrot era una banda que se formó en el año 1994 y el cantante de la banda es Kirito, Aiji es el guitarra principal, Jun el segundo guitarra, Kohta el bajo y Takeo el batería… pero se separaron para mi desgracia…

Kirito junto a Takeo y su hermano Kohta formó **_Angelo_** junto a Toruxxx que hace de guitarra de soporte.

Aiji se fue con Maya ex guitarrista del Miyavi job y formaron **_Lovely mocochang_**… como me dijo una amiga… Miyavi se quedó sin fanservice con Maya…

Y para terminar queda **_Alvino_**, que es la banda donde se metió Jun.

Bueno… por lo menos tenemos más grupos que seguir… es mejor seguir a ciertos artistas que a un grupo en concreto, porque se cambian muy a menudo.

El mejor ejemplo es el de An café, el grupo que os mencioné hace días… Bou, el guitarra… ese ser tan mono y tan adorable y tan… se fue… así que han llegado Takuya como guitarrista y Yuuki como teclista… no me gustan nada pero qué se le va a hacer.

¡Teruki estará solo! Pobrecito…

– ¡Hola, Hola, Hola!

Resonó una vocecilla chillona detrás de nosotras, nos giramos y vimos a nuestra querida Takiko vestida con el uniforme de Hitomi en escaflowne.

Takiko tiene el pelo naranja chillón y lo tiene muy, muy corto. Se la puede ver desde lejos y era una chica muy enérgica.

– ¿Quién tiene unas postales de S.K.I.N. para enseñarme?

– ¡Yo!

Pasamos la mañana hablando sobre nuestros artistas preferidos y me felicitaron por ser una Dears, pronto comenzarían a lloverme los mails sobre el diario de Gackt y muchísima información, que es lo que interesa, además es el puente perfecto para verle en persona.

Y Kami sabe que es lo que más quiero.

Hicimos muchas fotos entre nosotras y les dimos sus regalos. Comimos y después estuvimos descansando un poco.

Recuerdo que estaba muy cansada así que decidí sentarme en el suelo y dormir un poco…

Y así pasó el día.

El lunes se levantó con nubes en el cielo y no sé por qué eso me resultó un mal presagio, a parte que había soñado de nuevo con aquella pesadilla que no podía recordar al despertar.

Hoy había decidido ir un poco más allá y me había puesto unos pantalones negros con una camiseta de cuadros escoceses, estaba muy contenta porque a parte que escuchaba de nuevo Hallucination de Angelo, hoy iba un poco más visual que antes.

Li–san por fin se enteraría que soy igual a él, se enteraría por fin que no soy una pija superficial y que era tan Akiba como él.

Pero cuando entré en clase… Ni Eriol, ni Li estaban…

El instituto estaba tranquilo aquel día y todo parecía ir más lento a mí alrededor… esa misma atmósfera se dio el martes también… porque tampoco aparecieron.

El miércoles ya había perdido toda la esperanza de que aparecieran cuando… tampoco aparecieron…

El jueves al despertar, me di cuenta de un detalle que me dejó noqueada… ¡tenía todos mis pantalones en las cuerdas de tender y estaban mojados!

Mierda…

Muy mojados…

Más mierda…

Logré ponerme unos pantalones de cuadros negros que me llegaban por encima de la rodilla y ya que por la tarde Eriol–san me había invitado a un ensallo de Clow con Tomoyo llevaba a parte del equipamiento de gimnasia otra muda de ropa.

Llegué a clase justo cuando Tomoyo entraba para hacer el servicio de clases, no me tocaba a mí ese día sino al siguiente.

– Buenos días Tomoyo.

– Hola Sakura–chan.

– ¿Qué tal?

– Muy bien, ¿A qué no sabes quién está en el aula?

– ¿Gackt?

– Fallaste, Li–san.

El corazón me dio un vuelvo y corrí hacia el aula, cuando llegué a mi clase, abrí la puerta armando algo de escándalo y solo estaba él en clase.

Corrí hacia él y me eché sobre su mesa con los brazos acercándome un poco a su rostro.

– ¿Eres real?

– ¿Qué dices?

Me incorporé y suspiré aliviada, luego le sonreí, estaba bien y como siempre.

– Creí que te había pasado algo.

– ¿Eres tonta o qué? Falté por el grupo, no viste que Eriol–san tampoco vino… claro como eres tan…

– Es que estoy acostumbrada a que él falte.

Le expliqué mientras me sentaba en mi sitio y le contemplaba.

Iba con unos pantalones de cuero negros y una camiseta muy pegada negra hasta el cuello. Ese día llevaba un chaleco de cuadros rojos con muchas chapitas. En los brazos llevaba una serie de pulseras de cuero y una pulsera de pinchos de cuero negra.

Tenía los ojos verdes, aunque mis ojos eran más claros que los suyos.

– Pues acostúmbrate a que yo falte también, estamos en el mismo grupo.

– ¡Sí!

– Qué tonta eres…

– ¿Sabes? Por más que me insultes no me vas a molestar más, ya no me afecta.

– Lo que tú digas.

Le sonreí y vi como apartaba la mirada de mí.

Me fijé en la clase y estábamos completamente solos, entonces me di cuenta… hoy es jueves… y hoy ¡toca gimnasia!

– Mierda… ¡Vamos Li–san toca gimnasia!

– ¿No era después del…

– La cambiaron.

– ¿Es que tienes serrín en la cabeza?

– Perdona.

Corrimos juntos hasta el patio, el profesor nos regañó un poco y nos dijo que nos cambiásemos rápido que la clase ya había comenzado.

Nos disculpamos y cada uno se metió dentro de los vestidores correspondientes. Mi chándal constaba de un pantalón corto negro y una camiseta blanca. Me até bien las deportivas y me dirigí al patio.

Shaoran Li estaba ya cambiado y junto al grupo cuando yo salí. Me dirigí al lado de Tomoyo y esperamos las indicaciones del profesor.

Tal y como llevaba haciendo un mes, nos ponía a correr para luego hacer las carreras, y como el jueves pasado Shaoran Li corría como una tortuga junto al resto. Ichihara no le dijo nada, solo pasó junto a él sin decir ni pío.

El profesor nos llamó y supe que era la hora de la verdad y hoy estaba más en forma que nunca, porque había visto por fin a Li y aún estaba eufórica por haber visto a S.K.I.N.

Saludé a Eriol con la mano cuando le vi, él correría con otro compañero primero.

Los dos a sus puestos y todos nos concentramos a un lado de la línea justo en el lateral del campo.

El profesor hizo sonar su silbato y ambos comenzaron a correr mientras todos vitoreábamos sus nombres.

Ganó Eriol.

El perdedor se sentó al otro lado del campo, mientras que Eriol regresaba a nosotros. Las parejas fueron ganando o perdiendo y de pronto me encontré que me tocaba a mí correr.

Me coloqué en la línea de salida y miré a mi adversaria, una chica muy callada… corría muy poco… así que me esforzaría según como corriese de rápido… bueno, en fin voy a concentrarme.

Nos pusimos en posición y tras la marcha eché a correr, en aquellos momentos solo estábamos yo y el suelo, no veía a mi contrincante y tampoco escuchaba a mis compañeros gritar mi nombre.

Al final gané, le di la mano al perdedor y me dirigí al grupo.

Tomoyo acabó perdiendo, como Chiharu, Naoko y… vaya… Rika acaba de perder.

Corrí dos veces más ganando a mis adversarias y Eriol había ganado a Ichihara.

La carrera esperada Eriol vs. Li.

No pronuncié ninguna palabra, porque por un lado quería que ganase Eriol, pero por otro quería que ganase Li… entre uno y otro decidí cerrar la boca.

El silbato del profesor sonó y cerré los ojos… pasara lo que pasara… era el destino.

El grito ensordecedor femenino segundos después me dejó sin oídos y no me hizo falta saber que…

Li Shaoran había ganado.

– Pobre Eriol.

Eriol le dio unas palmaditas a Li y se fue a su sitio donde me miró y se encogió de hombros.

Ya solo quedábamos cuatro Ryôma, Okawa, Li y yo.

En otro momento aquí fue donde Eriol hubiera perdido contra Ryôma, pero esta vez no estaba en semifinales, bebí agua y volví a la fila, Li acababa de vencer a Ryôma por segunda vez desde que le conocía.

– Okawa–san y Kinomoto–san.

Anunció el profesor, me dirigí a la meta de salida y sonreí a Okawa, esta me sonrió a mí y volvimos la vista al frente. Nos preparamos y estábamos listas para correr.

El sonido del silbato del profesor sonó y echamos a correr, estábamos muy igualadas los diez primeros metros, pero después ella aminoró el paso y yo aproveché su segundo de debilidad para correr más.

Una vez más, gané a Okawa.

Todos gritaban mi nombre y sentía mi corazón y las venas de las sienes palpitar con muchísima rapidez. Okawa se dirigió a mí ahogada.

– ¿Qué comes Kinomoto para correr tanto y no estar cansada?

Yo me eché a reír y ayudé a mi compañera a levantarse del suelo.

Bien, ahora me tocaba correr contra Li.

¡Por Klaha, Li!

Tomoyo me ofreció una toalla y una botella de agua, y cuando me repuse me dirigí a la meta de salida de nuevo donde se encontraba Li mirándome.

– ¡Kinomoto–san no me falles, tengo toda la confianza en ti puesta!

Gritó el profesor desde su posición.

Todos coreaban mi nombre y me coloqué en mi posición. Ya estaba lista aunque…

– Parece que todos tienen puestas muchas confianzas en ti.

Me dijo fríamente, pero eso bastó para dejarme atontada en el mismo momento en el que el silbato sonó.

Li salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Ya me tiene ventaja.

Comencé a correr y aunque él corría muy rápido, yo era más delgada y mucho más ágil con lo cual llegué a su posición en pocos segundos, él me miró y yo le miré a él a la vez que aumentaba la velocidad.

Intenté ser uno con la tierra, intenté volar y… lo logré.

Por unas décimas de segundo gané a Shaoran Li. Mi corona no me la habían arrebatado después de todo.

Tirados en el suelo, y sin poder levantarnos nos volvimos a mirar.

Su mirada estaba llena de rabia y sentimientos que no pude clasificar porque me habían levantado entre dos chicos del suelo y me llevaban en vilo.

Shaoran Li había mordido el polvo.

– Kinomoto–chan felicidades.

– Gracias profesor.

Me bajaron y Okawa vino a felicitarme en el momento en que nos quedamos solas.

– Felicidades Kinomoto–san, Li–san corre muy rápido ¿verdad?

– Sí, bueno voy dentro que me merezco una ducha, tendrías que venir tú también.

Le dije sonriente.

Di cuatro pasos y recordé en que tenía que felicitarla a ella también por llegar a semifinales, me di la vuelta y casi me caigo de culo cuando vi eso.

Li se acercaba con pasos firmes a Okawa y frente a mí, la agarró de la cintura y la besó en los labios.

Estaba besando a otra chica frente a mí… menudo… La verdad es que me impactó… pero sobretodo que la estuviera besando con los ojos abiertos, mirándome fijamente.

Se me secó la boca y toda la felicidad que tenía acumulada se fue de pronto. Li Shaoran era un idiota y yo tengo ganas de llorar como loca.

No dije nada y me fui dentro del vestuario, me encontré con un chico que me estaba felicitando, le agradecí aturdida y seguí caminando, oí la puerta abrirse y me giré. Li–san acababa de entrar…

… Para encaramarse en la boca de mi compañero…

… Y de nuevo con los ojos abiertos…

Intenté no mirar esa escena yaoi y seguí caminando, y por fin pude meterme dentro del vestuario de chicas.

¿Qué había sido eso?

No lo sé Sakura. Es lo que pude contestarme a mí misma.

Me duché y me dirigí a la clase, cada vez más aturdida.

Había besado a dos chicas más y a un chico de camino a la clase, y todas las veces ante mí y mirándome fijamente.

Me estaba retando.

Retando a no poder conquistarle.

¡!

Durante el recreo ocurrió lo mismo, persona en la que me fijaba, Li–san se acercaba y le plantaba un beso en los labios.

Pero siempre… con los ojos abiertos.

– Sakura–chan… ¿Qué te pasa?

– Eriol… será mejor que te vayas antes que…

– ¿Antes de qué?

– Li–san está besando a todo el mundo.

– ¿Ah sí?

– ¡Sí!

– ¿Y Por qué no te acercas?

– ¡Porque está dispuesto a besar a todo el colegio menos a mí!

– ¿De verdad?

– Sí…

– Voy a comprobarlo.

Me dijo Eriol cogiéndome de la mano fuertemente. Caminamos por el patio de la mano hasta que vimos a Li bebiendo agua solo –por primera vez– de la fuente.

Al verme a mí, miró a Eriol y se acercó a él con pasos veloces. Le agarró del cuello de la camisa y le besó en los labios. Mi Oni–san puso cara de incordio, pero Li solo me miraba a mí.

Con los ojos abiertos.

Salí corriendo de allí, no podía seguir así…

Ya no estaba triste, para nada… porque en seguida comprendí que me estaba provocando. Así que ahora sentía rabia.

Rabia porque era peor que un niño chico.

Rabia porque había muchas formas de arreglarlo.

Y rabia de no poder ocupar sus labios.

Aunque sea… sí, con los ojos abiertos.

Resignada a mi suerte, entré en la clase… solo estaba Tomoyo recogiendo sus libros para la clase de música.

– ¿Te pasa algo Sakura–chan?

– Sí verás… Li se ha besado con las treinta personas que me he cruzado en el período de cuatro horas.

– ¿Sigue con lo mismo?

– Sí.

Tomoyo sabía cómo me sentía, pues había estado presente en casi todos, es más, cuando me crucé con Eriol, le estaba buscando para ir juntos a clase en busca de Tomoyo. Pero claro… acabó siendo acaparado por Shaoran Li.

– ¡Tengo ganas de matarle!

– ¿Y no tienes ganas de tirarte encima de é?

Tirarme encima de él dice… ya me prometí a mí misma no quedarme con los brazos cruzados la próxima vez que me acorralase. Pero… también estaba la cosa… nunca he dado un beso.

Y como toda chica, el primer beso es muy importante y tenía que ser muy, muy especial. Tenía que guardármelo a la persona que estuviera dispuesta a quererme.

No a tales extremos como perder la virginidad… pero vamos… ¡un primer beso es algo muy importante, ¿No? No se puede dar así a la ligera.

Siempre había soñado que sería en la segunda cita, un chico guapo que estuviese dispuesto a rendirse ante mí y besara el suelo por donde pisara.

Que fuera el aire que yo respirase, que fuera mis pies y mis manos… en fin… un príncipe azul.

Concretamente. Mí. Príncipe azul.

Tomoyo se separó de mí, ya que se dirigía al aula de música. Cogí los libros y me dispuse a acompañarla cuando alcé la mirada.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar muy lentamente.

Li–san estaba detrás de Tomoyo y me sonrió. Me puse más pálida que un muerto cuando supe lo que pretendía hacer.

– ¡!

Grité.

Corrí hacia él y le agarré del brazo.

Solo había un camino.

Un pasillo.

Y un destino.

Las escaleras viejas de emergencias.

Este precioso energúmeno se las vería conmigo. ¡Lo juro por mi póster de Kamui y Fuuma! Sí señor.

Tomamos la misma ruta que el viernes pasado, había gente que nos miraba algo sorprendidos, pero como en todo instituto las cosas solo son importantes treinta segundos. Los treinta segundos que tardamos en aparecer y desaparecer frente a sus caras.

Luego siguieron a lo suyo.

Cerré la puerta de un portazo y sé que me sonreía con aquel gesto tan… Fuuma… o sea arrebatadoramente pícara.

Ya no pude detenerme… me abalancé sobre él y agarrándole del chaleco le hice descender lo suficiente como para besarle.

Cerré los ojos. Sí. Quería sentir aquel momento en el que las mariposas comenzaban a volar en tu estómago… pero por alguna razón eso no ocurrió.

Li–san estaba clavado en su posición, sin mover ni un solo músculo.

Abrí los ojos con temor a encontrarme con lo evidente… tenía los ojos abiertos… también tenía los ojos abiertos cuando besó a Eriol–kun en el cuarto de limpieza.

Me separé de él y miré su pecho avergonzada.

Habían pasado un segundo.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Cinco.

Seis.

De pronto me agarró de la barbilla y rozó mis labios con su pulgar, los acarició y acabó metiéndolo dentro de mi boca.

Con un único fin.

Separarme los labios para…

Unir sus labios contra los míos de nuevo.

Esta vez, sentí una fuerza equivalente al chocar de dos trenes, el rayo contra la rama de un árbol y la caída de un iceberg al mar.

Movió sus labios contra los míos provocando una fricción placentera. No cerré los ojos. Él tampoco.

Nunca hubiera pensado que mi primer beso fuese así y menos con los ojos abiertos… pero fue una experiencia rara y muy erótica porque podía leer a través de sus ojos. Y estos inspiraban posesión, dureza y ¿Deseo?

Choqué contra la pared contraria, vaya por dios… ya me había vuelto a acorralar… me agarró la cara con ambas manos y ladeó mi cabeza en el ángulo exacto. Me sentía cómoda y muy deseosa de más.

Abrí más los labios esperando más y lo conseguí. Li–san comenzó a besarme con vehemencia, lo que provocó en mí un suspiró que sonó más a un gemido que a otra cosa. Mis manos, que se habían mantenido al margen cobraron vida escalando su pecho y acariciando su espalda.

Me hizo abrir aún más la boca e introdujo su lengua en mí, luego la sacaba y mordía mi labio inferior con firmeza. Cuando iba a cerrar mi boca él rápidamente volvía a mi labio superior y giraba la cabeza al otro lado.

Alcé la cabeza guiada por sus fuertes manos y volvió a invadir con su lengua mi boca, y solo un toque bastó para darle vida a mi lengua que comenzó a buscarla deseosa de muchísimo más.

Con pasos temerosos intenté imitar sus movimientos, pero acabé frustrándome, consiguiendo que él se riera de mí.

– No te rías.

– Shh calla.

Ronroneó él en mi boca. Volvió a besarme con los labios, atrapando mi labio inferior mientras yo abría la boca intentado soltarme para capturar su labio superior. Con violencia, fuerte y muy sensual, tal y como me lo había imaginado.

Atrapé su cintura por un momento y le atraje más a mi, quería sentirle tan cerca como le sentí la primera vez que me arrinconó, en mi cabeza ya solo tenía una mano y la otra jugaba con mis caderas mientras me mordía suavemente.

Volvió a abrirme la boca y me dejó con las ganas de más de él, no me soltó, pero tampoco me besó en la boca, si no en la mandíbula, y de la mandíbula comenzó a morderme el nacimiento del cuello.

Mis gemidos y jadeos cada vez se oían más. Me lamió los labios y saqué mi lengua buscándole. Él sonrió y sacó la suya. Solo fue un instante, ambas se chocaron y se internaron en nuestras bocas, escondiéndose para bailar aquella danza en privado.

Salió de mí y volvió a juguetear con mis labios. Le agarré fuertemente del pecho sintiéndole. Él me estrechó con su cintura en la pared. La camiseta que llevaba yo, se subió unos centímetros, los justos para sentir su ropa.

El deseo estaba a flor de piel, y sus dedos en mi cuello quemaban. Mientras su boca mordía ahora mi labio superior y volvía a internarse en mi boca.

Ya no podía más.

Me abalancé a él y comenzamos a bajar peldaño a peldaño buscando el poseer al otro mientras nos besábamos fieramente.

Yo cerraba y abría los ojos intentando experimentar qué era mejor, él sin embargo los mantenía entrecerrados ciego del placer que le proporcionaba con todo mi ímpetu.

Chocamos contra una pared, luego contra la otra. Mientras volvíamos a besarnos con la lengua.

Hubo un momento en el que yo quedé un peldaño más alta que él y aprovechó para tomarme por completo de la cintura mientras acaparó mi lengua con sus dientes. Suavemente, muy suavemente.

Sonreí como consecuencia a aquel gesto, me soltó la lengua y le besé de nuevo. Comenzó a besarme de nuevo con violencia a la vez que me hacía bajar a su posición y así estuvimos hasta que me estampó contra la barandilla.

Bajó de nuevo a mi cuello mientras me abría las piernas introduciendo una suya en el interior, sonreí de nuevo porque aquel gesto me parecía igual al de mi nuevo y famoso póster.

Ardía en deseos de muchísimo más con él. Necesitaba sentir el calor de su piel en mi piel, recorrer su cuerpo y…

– No te distraigas.

Me dijo entre besos cortos. Yo respondí hincándome en él y por fin tomándole del labio inferior. Lo introduje en mi boca y jugué un rato con él. Lo mordí y luego le di un lametón juguetón que él supo corresponder muy bien.

Kami ah… sí que estaba logrando mojar mis ah…

Si esto es lo que podía conseguir besándome… ¿Qué podría hacer cuando estuviese sin ropa?

Era una aventura en la que estaba dispuesta vestirme con el traje de exploradora y lanzarme con un machete a perseguir mis instintos más primitivos.

– Te sigues distrayendo.

– Lo siento.

Contrariado intentó separarse de mí, pero no le iba a dejar, no tan fácilmente. Cerré mis piernas cortándole el paso y le miré.

Retándole de nuevo.

Y Kami sabe que conseguí mi propósito, porque volvió a besarme con un arranque de coraje y pasión que me hizo estremecer aún más de lo que estaba estremecida ya… suena mal pero mi cerebro no funciona en estos momentos.

Creo que mañana tendré un fuerte dolor de riñones porque la barandilla está totalmente clavada en mi espalda pero… no quiero volver a desconcentrarme, lo siento chicas.

La lengua de él me hizo perder el hilo de mis pensamientos al fin. Rozó el filo de mis dientes e intenté morderle como respuesta, pero no se dejó.

Cambiamos la posición de nuestras cabezas e hizo que la dejara caer hacia atrás, mientras él besaba y lamía mi garganta.

El chasquido de su lengua se escuchó avisándome cuando quería más de mi boca… se lo iba a dar pero…

Chack.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Los clavos de la barandilla se soltaron y la barandilla cayó y detrás de la barandilla caí yo.

Es una sensación muy extraña, sientes que no puedes respirar porque sabes que desde un cuarto piso no vas a salir viva y que jamás podrías decir ¡viva un día más!

Moriría, pero moriría feliz, me había comido literalmente a Shaoran Li, el visual–kun que nos trae de cabeza a todas. Él que me había provocado había conseguido lo que yo estaba deseando de él.

Pero toda felicidad es efímera, como mi tiempo.

Voy a morir.

Fin.

Finito.

¡Por qué!

No sé… pero así fue.

Sin embargo… una mano me agarró fuertemente de mi mano y mis deseos de vivir volvieron de nuevo. ¡No moriría! Si no me soltaba claro.

– ¡Li no me sueltes!

Le grité desesperada y muerta de pánico.

Él hizo un gran esfuerzo y con mucho cuidado me agarró del otro brazo y tiró de mí. Menos mal que soy una chica delgada y él es fuerte… que sino, no lo cuento…

Me agarró del pantalón y me subió al fin. Gateé varios metros hasta llegar al primer escalón y me puse a llorar como una magdalena. No podía creer que con lo feliz que había sido en un momento besándole con los ojos abiertos casi terminase completamente con mi vida.

No volvería a estas escaleras. ¡Jamás!

– ¿Qué te pasa?

– ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así? Casi muero.

Le dije llorando de nuevo. Él se agachó y me abrazó fuertemente intentando consolarme. Finalmente dijo con una sonrisa.

– Qué tonta eres…

**R–I–N–C–O–N––––D–E––––A–C–L–A–R–A–C–I–O–N–E–S–**

**Okaerinasai! Hoy he puesto las aclaraciones más tarde.**

**Bueno ¿Qué tal el capítulo?, Espero que os haya gustado y os haya saciado un poco vuestras ansias de Sakura y Shaoran.**

**Hoy voy a hablaros de un grupo al que me vicié justo cuando se separaron. Pierrot.**

**Pierrot se creó en 1994 y originalmente Hidelow era el cantante, Jun y Kirito como guitarristas, Kohta como bajista y Luka como batería. Luka abandonó la banda y le sustituyó Takeo. Más tarde Hidelow abandonó la banda como y Kirito asumió el papel de cantante dejando su puesto a Aiji, el nuevo guitarra. Así permaneció la banda hasta el final.  
De pierrot me gustan tres canciones principalmente, Yuuyami suicide es una canción muy sensual, La balada Last Letter y la rokera Neogrotesque.  
Pierrot se disolvió en Abril del 2006 y de su separación cada artista siguió su camino.**

**Por un lado está Angelo, que es el grupo en el que se quedó Kirito, Kohta y Takeo. Las letras de las canciones tienen como siempre el alma de Kirito y se parece mucho al antiguo Pierrot. De Angelo es la canción del capítulo de hoy, Hallucination. Pero también recomiendo Winter Moon y Reborn.**

**Por otro lado, está Lovely Mocochang o L.M.c como se les conoce más, es el grupo que creó Aiji con Maya, ex guitarrista del trabajo de Miyavi. Del grupo la canción más conocida es Oh my Juliet, a mí personalmente me gusta muchísimo.**

**Y el tercero ALvino, el grupo donde fue a parar Jun. De Alvino no escuché aún nada, pero ya os comentaré cuando lo haga...**

**A parte Kirito trabaja en solitario.**

**Normalmente las bandas visual kei, no suelen durar muchísimo y aún no conozco una banda donde hayan estado siempre los mismos componentes desde el principio. La verdad es que esto te enseña a que no tienes que seguir a una banda en concreto, sino que debes seguir a los artistas por separado y apreciar la música. **

**Porque puede que te guste un grupo y esté ese que te guste, un día te despiertes y veas un comunicado que diga _"Fulanito se va" _y resulte que ese fulanito es el que te gustaba a ti. Pero no por ello vas a dejar de oir el grupo ¿no?**

**En el capítulo he mencionado tres mangas: Death Note, Nana y X de Clamp.**

**Death Note es una de las series que están haciendo más Boom en este momento tanto en Japón como en el resto del mundo que bajamos de los fansub. Es una serie muy buena con una trama muy enrevesada que te engancha desde el primer momento. Como Sakura, adoro a L **

**Nana: Nana es otro trabajo que está haciendo mucho furor, como Death Note tiene varias películas en carne y hueso, yo vi la primera y me encantó... **

**X: Es uno de los trabajos de nuestras queridas CLAMP, por si alguien se despista... son las culpables de que nos guste tanto Cardcaptor Sakura (y en su defecto que amemos a Shaoran xDDD) porque son sus creadoras. Las que leáis o hayáis visto Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, el mundo a partir del tomo 15 te habla sobre el mundo de Tokio. Pues ese es el mundo de X. La historia está sin terminar y lo tiene todo: Amor, Misterio, Violencia, Terremotos, Drama y Yaoi. La verdad es que la recomiendo. Tanto el Anime como el Manga. El opening del anime de X, es de la famosa banda de X Japan, el grupo de Yoshiki (Ya os la mencioné en el capítulo anterior)**

**Bueno, creo que no me he dejado nada, pero si así fuera... decírmelo! Hasta la próxima!**

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la séptima parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Rocio:  
Chp 5: Ohayooo! qué tal? Noo! que no te de un chungo! que eso es lo que menos quiero. Sip shaoran es miembro de una banda visual kei xD a que no lo esperabas xDDD Bueno, ya verás si Eriol está o no en la banda ya lo verás xDDD gracias, pero ahora tengo más responsabilidad que antes xDDD dios... que feliz me hace que sea tu Shaoran perfecto xDDD y con respecto a Sakura xDD le está costando más de lo que ella os cuenta xDDD ya veremos que pasa xDD Muchisimos besitoos!  
Chp 6:jajaja nooo no me mates por dios xDDD que si no te quedas sin autora y sin autora no hay fic xDDD y bueno cuentame tu experiencia xDD qué hubieras hecho si estuvieras frente a S.k.i.n? yo me hubiera desmayado o algo seguro xDD jajjaa así me gusta! que vayas detrás de Gackt, a ver si así logramos que las Dears nos lo dejen un ratito xDD porque las mamonas no dejan al pobre salir de conciertos fuera de Japón xDDD (viva Skin! si así logramos verle!) jajaja espero que te guste el capitulo 7 y que lo disfrutes tanto o más como disfrutaste este! muchísimos besos!  
Dios xDD te veo repetida xDDD dios xDD a que si! xDD Gackt es dios xDDD jajaja yo me parto de risa con eso xDD no, no te equivocas... jajaja sabe tocar muchísimos instrumentos, empezó en el visual kei como batería, sabe tocar la guitarra y muchos instrumentos más tiene una voz prodigiosa, es increíble verle cantar en directo porque no falla nunca xDD Si es plurilingue pero no sé si sabe español o no la verdad si cuando era pequeño casi muere y él dice que tiene poderes paranormales... pero eso ya no lo sé xDD eso dice él en su biografia. Hay visual–kun que no dicen su verdadero nombre y este es el caso. Él dice que su nombre es Camui Gakuto (Gackt) pero no estoy segura que sea su verdadero nombre. jajaja desde luego ese nombre le viene anillo al dedo, pero se te olvidó decir su apellido culo–de–ensueño xDDD espero que hayas visto el directo de vanilla (el yaoi!) si no pon en youtube gackt vanilla yaoi (te los aconsejo xDD después limpiate las babas jajajaj) ñaaaa jajajajaj Mana–sama es hombre xDDDD sí... y mi amiga dice que hay un rumor que narra que Mana va dejando hijos en todos los conciertos xDDDD Mana es dios xDDD pero si, es hombre. Ahora en su trabajo en Moi Dix Mois va vestido más masculinamente porque en Malice Mizer era la lolita del grupo. jajaja Por cierto, otro claro ejemplo es el grupo An Café xD Bou el exguitarrista (TT) es la cosa más adorable del mundo mundial TT y siempre llevaba falda en el Pv Maple Gunman va vestido de Minisuka (mujer policía) jajaja muchisimos besos por cierto tienes msn?**

** :  
Chp 5: Ohayoooo! si xD ya ves... pero al final logré subir el capítulo ¬¬ aunque acabé subiéndolo a las 4 de la madrugada xDDD pero lo logré subir jaja xDDD Sip a la pobre Sakura parece que le han echado el mal de ojo porque vamos xDDD todo le sale alrevés xDDD Bueno xDD de tu expresión "poner webos al omelet" creo que te refieres a poner huevos a la tortilla xDD saco la conclusión que tiene muchos huevos o coraje xDDD jajaja quéee con un Shaoran así quién no soltaría babas jajaaja xDDDDD ya verás de qué se conocen! muchísimos besitos y te espero pronto!  
Chp 6: Ohayo de nuevooo! jajaja tranquilaaaaaaa! que te va a dar algo chica jajaja xDDD si xDD esa es la reacción que esperaba con el Yaoi xDDDD jajajaja bueno xDD a mi al principio tampoco me gustaba xDD hasta que por curiosidad comencé a ver cositas y ahora... no hay quién me saque xDD pero también es qué tipo de yaoi porque los hay en plan hentai que no tiene ni trama ni argumento ni na de na xDDD en fin espero verte en el siguiente capítulo y cuidate mucho! besitooos!**

**Oo–Lady Scorpio–oO:  
Ch 5: Ohayoooo! ueeee! que bien, porque espero pegarte más para que no te me escapes jajaja xDDDD ya verás de qué se conocen Shaoran y Eriol todo a su debido tiempo jujuju muchas gracias y te espero en el siguiente capi! besitoos!  
Ch 6: Ohayooo! ueeee cuéntame tu experiencia xDD qué hubieras hecho si estuvieras frente a Skin? xDDD Ya verás que pasa en este capi xDDD muchísimos besos y cuidate!**

**Serenity–princess:  
Ch 5: Ohayooo hermanitaaaa! ****waaah ya casi estoy terminando mis vacaciones TT que mal TT pero bueno... quiero más vacaciones TT si me divertí muchísimo, pero este verano fue un poco raro hizo frio y eso no mola porque el agua de la piscina se pone fria ueee ueee me adelanté jujuju salió Eriol antes que me lo reclamaras jajajaj xDDD ya verás que es lo que tiene Sakura en mente xDDD y a donde va y eso jujuju ya lo leerás xDDDD soy mala, ya lo sabes jajaja y como sé como te pones con el tema de la curiosidad xDD lo hago todo a posta xDDD (hikari esconde el rabo de diablo) etto.. ejem ejem xDDD ñoooooooooo tengo miedo,... entre que tu me amenazas con tu maleta de tortura y otra que me quiere enviar al coco xDDD me vais a producir un trauma xDDD Nyaaaaaa gracias por decirme esas cosas tan bonitas pero vaya tu no puedes decir eso... lo que pasa es que eres poco constante porque tienes mucho trabajo en la uni y te absorbe por completo aún espero capi nuevo del hombre soñado ehh? xDDD Malditos cabrones son tus profes Yo también te quiero mucho hermanita! cuidate muchísimo!  
Ch 6: Ola hermanitaaaaaaaaa! jajajaj soy malaaaa juasjuasjuas xDDD pero al final ya sabes qué hizo Sakura y por qué no quiso contarlo hasta el último momento xDDD jajaja queee te gustó el yaoi? xDDD jajaja dios xDD espero que si jjajaj xDDD Maiii como ya he dicho en varias ocasiones xDD aunque ame a Shaoran nadie me puede negar que era peor que un grano en el culo a principios de serie xDDD aunque es un grano que a todas nos gustaría tener jajaj xDDDD Así que yo lo que hago es pillar la faceta del principio de serie y exagerarla a mi gusto xDD y veo que te gusta así, así que nada seguirá siendo un cabrón xDDD (ya verás el capítulo siguiente) y con el tema de los ojitos ya verás que pasa xDDD Veremos si se ven o no xDD pero ya te dije que no se veían así que te respondi jujuju ya verás que pasa entre Tomoyo y Eriol. Pronto querida pronto xDD Y a Clow pronto también le oiremos (Ya estoy trabajando en la letra ) nunca me fastidiarás! te quiero mucho gemelita!**

**Esmeraldy:  
Ch 5: Ohayooo! bueno xDD ya os conté que estoy en el pueblo y no he tenido internet hasta hace poco! perdona pero estoy bien! hace un momento me di un tortazo en el dedo pero no te preocupes xDD vivo y respiro xDD Respondiendo a la pregunta... Él cree que es una pija xD te tengo que mandar los últimos dibujos! cuidate muchísimo y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!  
Ch 6: Ohayooo1! shiii ya verás que hace Sakura (jejeje sonrisa maquiavélica) será muy... ya lo leerás xDD en fin cuidate muchísimo y te espero en el siguiente capítulo! besitoooos**

**Haruno–Samy:  
Chp 5: Ohayoooo! jaja me alegro que así te lo parezca la verdad es que son unos cabezotas jujuju bueno! qué tal estas? espero que bien! muchísimos besos y te espero!  
Chp 6: Holitaaaaaa! ueee me alegro que te gustase! si la verdad es que tienes razón xDDD el final me costó muchísimo porque lo escribí entero del tirón y quería subir rápido el capitulo... pero al final tampoco ha quedado mal xDDD un poco pesado tal vez pero bueno... si te gusta no debe estar mal tampoco nyaa que lío jajaja. Sakura tiene sus sentimientos también y no quiere verse humillada... creo que la sakura original actuaría así si el Shaoran original fuera como el de mi historia xDD eso eso xDD Muchas gracias la verdad es que si quiero escribir algo necesito saber de qué estoy hablando y la verdad es que todo son conocimientos míos sobre gustos y tal... pienso que si hay que hablar sobre un tema real en concreto hay que saber de qué se está hablando y conocerlo un poco y como lo conozco bien puedo transmitirlo tal y como lo siento, creo que ahí reside mi secreto jujuju bueno! cuidate muchísimo y te espero en el siguiente! besitoooos**

**Hikari (Yzk)  
Chp 5: Ohayoooo! nyaaa aquí tienes otro capitulo xDDD bueno pero tardé no por que yo quisiera la verdad muchas graciaaas! espero que tu si tienes vacaciones las estés disfrutando también a pesar de cuidar a tus primas xDD exíge paga extra por ello xDD y así por lo menos te sacas un dinerillo jujuju cuidate tu también y muchos besitoos!**

**Khorih:  
Chp 5: Konnichiwa! jajaja ya veo que fuiste muy breve xDDD bueno chiquitito pero sustancioso xDDD me alegro que te guste y cuidate tu también! besitooos**

**Rosh Bernal:  
Chp 5: Ohayoooooooooooo! jaja de nada jaja me encanta esa expresión "sopa de su propio chocolate" lo gracioso sería que le gustase esa "sopa de su propio chocolate" xDDD y la verdad es que algo bebe en el capitulo 7 xDDD ya lo leerás xDDD Siiii eso espero yo también porque la pobre está en desventaja con este tio xDDD Cuidate muchísimo! besitooos!  
Chp 6: Ohayooo! muchas gracias la verdad que la música es muy buena, aunque como todo, hay grupos malos también xDDD bueno, pues si quieres puedes bajarte las canciones que recomiendo de cada grupo jujuju espero que te guste el capitulo nuevo y que nos veamos ! muchisimos besitos!**

**Itzia–Hime:  
Chp 5: Ohayoooo! jajajaj bueno xDDD recuerda al shaoran de principios de serie xD era igual, exactamente igual... lo que pasa que tenía 12 años y aquí tiene 16 así que es normal que ahora sea mas cabrón que antes xDD Ya lo sé, yo también lo hubiera hecho la verdad xDD pero Sakura se quedó tan noqueada que no pudo reaccionar (quizás tampoco quiso después de todo) es una situación rara, de todas formas ya verás que ella no se va a quedar callada después de todo xDD El fallo que tiene Shaoran lo tiene todo el mundo¿Quién no ha juzgado mal a la primera? vaya, yo no tiraría la primera piedra xDDD Bueno! espero que Sakura escuche tus ánimos y consiga hacer lo que se propone xDDD muchísimos besitos y te espero en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Cherry Angel Moon:  
Chp 5: Ohayooo! ****bueno ¬¬&/( ya expliqué que no estoy en casa y que no tuve internet hasta hace nada (xDDDD) pero bueno sé que me entiendes.. TT , aquí no habia internet hasta ahora jajaja sii Shaoran es un cabrón soy la primera que lo dice xDDD bueno... tal vez te equivoques en tu teoría xDD tal vez no... quién sabe? de todas formas pase lo que pase espero que te guste xD siii por fin y ya verás si diste en el clavo, vas por buen camino pensando en Eriol y Clow xDDD jajaja pero bueno ya veremos que pasa espero que estés bien y que te cuidaes muchísimo Cherry–chan! besitooos! (Gracias )**

**Yo!:  
Chp 5: Ohayooo señor/a misterioso/a jujuju yo estoy muy bien y tu? espero que bien! xDDD Muchas gracias y yo espero que me sigas leyendo y dejando reviews jujuju muchísimos besitos y como te llamas ya que me has dejado con la duda xDD **

**Lady Fiorella:  
Chp 5: Ohayooooo jajaja siiii las de Sakura y las del resto xDD porque sé que os ponéis en la piel de Sakura y lo pasais un poco mal en su lugar (depende el momento no?) xDDD Bueno, por el momento no sabe que Sakura está inscrita en el club de fans ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando se entere? jujuju siii es desesperante porque la cosa es lenta (no tanto ya lo verás xDDD) Bueno xDD no le gusta... pero tampoco puedo decir que no se ha fijado en ella xDD bueno... el tema de las miradas xD creo que es porque se divierte verla ser tan patosa xDD quién sabe... No! menos mal que reaccionó bien al final, porque la pobre no puede dejarse humillar tampoco. ajajaja muy buena! sí, todo se puede dar en este fic xDD jajaja si a ver si Eriol calma un poco los ánimos de la pareja... xDDD o qué pasará xDD quien sabe jajaja y sobre clow quien sabe tambien jajajajja xDDDD a mi también me hace gracia la palabra energúmeno xDDD muchas preguntas xDD y todas las respuestas están en los fics siguientes xDD Eri–chan, pues no sé quién será ahora jujuju ya lo veremos xDDD ñaaa espero que te desesperes con el siguiente capitulo jajaja muchisimos besitos! cuidate! (gracias por desearme que se terminen los lios )**

**Vale–chan:  
Chp 5: Ohayoooo que tal el viaje? espero que bien! muchisimas gracias por la suerte! al final me pusieron internet en casa! porque no hay más cibers en el pueblo ¬,¬ lo abrieron un día y a la semana lo cerraron por un virus nyaa que mal... y quee te gustó Gackt? xDDD X Japan fue una banda buenísima lástima que Hide se suicidara TT en fin muchisimos besitos y cuidateee!  
Chp 6: Ohayooo jajaja muchísimas graciaaaas! tu misma lo has dicho la gloria tarda en llegar y esa frase tendría que soltarla a principio en el disclaimer porque en la vida real no te enamoras en tres días xDDD (para casos raros El canto de la sirena xD) Shiii van a juego me las comía de lo graciosas que se veían ñaaam jjajaajajja xDDD siii pobre Sakura xDDD pero pobre la que le caerá en el siguiente xDDD porque Shaoran seguirá jodiéndola hasta el final jajajja xDDDD Ueeee yo también quiero que sea noviembre porque también voy a un salón del cómic en Barcelona waah mi sueño cumplido (esk vivo en el sur y me pilla lejos xDDD) y a parte celebraré mi cumpleaños allí (el 2 de nov.) waaah estoy deseandolo yaaaa bueno xDD ehem... cuidate mucho Fio–chan te esperooo como siempreeee**

**Potters–Light:  
Chp 5: Konnichiwaaa! jajaa diste en el clavo xDD a Shaoran LE ENCANTA poner nerviosa a Sakura xDD pero la razón ni yo la se jajaja xDDD bueno... tal vez no te equivoques de qué se conocen Eriol y Shaoran jujuju pero bueno qué tal estas? espero que muy muy bien! cuidate muchísimo y nos vemos en el siguiente capituloo!  
Chp 6: jajaj holaaa! a mi me hubiera gustado ir xDDD pero me tuve que contentar con verlo en youtube xDDD así que si me puse a gritar en su momento jajajaja xDDDD Bueno xDD si se encontrase con Shaoran en estados unidos se encontraría también a todo Clow unido xDDD pero ya veremos que pasa jaja espero verte en el siguiente capitulo! muchisimos besitoos! cuidateee**

**Luna–Box: Ohayooo! nyaaa mal hecho lee las aclaraciones que para eso las escribo jejejeje, verás bueno yo te lo explico xDD Lolita es una forma de vestir... humm... a lo muñeca victoriana... y hay dentro de las lolita diferentes ramas, gothic lolita (lolita blanco–negro), Kuro lolita (Lolita vestidas de negro completamente), Shiroi Lolita (Vestidas completamente de blanco), Eroguro Lolita (Lolitas vestidas a lo silent hill con mucha sangre), Punk Lolita (Lolitas que van con mucho cuero y a lo punk) y me dejo alguna más como Elegant Gothic Lolita Aristocrat (El movimiento creado por Mana–sama que son estilo más victoriano todavía) jajaj hippy se escribe a mi también me gusta el heavy jaja igual que yo entonces Muchísimas gracias y espero que siga gustándote Con respecto al segundo posdata o,o nose.. yo lo veo bien... que me sugieres? muchisimos besitoooos!**

**Rubliiiii: jola rubliiiiiiiiii uee menos mal que te has puesto al día ñaaaj graciash xDD pero shi hijo escribo escribo y escribooo waaa si verás se hace largo porque son muchas cosas, muchas descripciones y sé que a mis niñas le gusta más largo xDDD eso sí xDDD tampoco quiero pasarme xDDD muchos besitos rubli y ya quedaremos ehh! besitooos!**

**Chocolate–con–Menta: ejem ¬¬ segundo intento xDDD Ohayoooooooooooo! qué tal? Pues sí, Hide se suicidó con una toalla el día 3 de Mayo de 1998, justo el día que hice la comunión xDD pero yo no me enteré hasta hace relativamente poco T–––––––––––––T Yo también amo esa canción JE! sabía que te iba a hacer gracia muajajajaja a mi también me pasa eso xDDD sobre todo en el chico que me gusta, me pongo tan roja que parezco yo que se xD un farolillo de navidad xDDD Shaoran AMA joderle la vida a la pobre Sakura xDDDD Bueno, verás xD no le gusta, pero tampoco le disgusta, le hace gracia y por eso la molesta... quien sabe... tal vez por falta de cariño, aburrimiento o qué xDDDD pero sí, hay cierta diferencia entre Sakura y el resto de sus fans porque ninguna es tan torpe xDDD o puede ser por otra cosa quién sabe xDD Bueno xDDD no nos aventuremos todavía xDDD que puede pasar de todo xDDD pero bueno xDDD jujuju te vale esa respuesta? jajaja Tienes toda la razón, este precioso energúmeno es demasiado... xDDD y me gusta así de cabrón xDDD y estamos en CCS no en TRC la verdad. Jajaja a Sakura también le gusta que la arrinconen en las paredes xDDD y es un idiota que también me gusta xDDD JAJAJAJAJJ Sobre el recambio de bragas xDDD creo que hoy también te tendré que dar otro recambio de bragas xDD tu no te preocupes! la casa invita! jajajajaja xDDDD dios xDDD te gustó el Yaoi? La verdad que el Yaoi fue una de las primeras escenas que pensé incluso antes de ponerle nombre a la historia y créeme normalmente me vienen los títulos antes que las historias y aquí me pasó alrevés jajajaj xDDD el Yaoi pegaba en Dochirasama desu ka porque era viable con el comportamiento de todos, aunque el que fuera Eriol lo decidí dos días antes xDDD Añadiendo fanservice al asunto xDDD Si retorcida xDDDD verás que no eres capaz de adivinar lo que hará Shaoran en el siguiente xDDD aunque esta vez será de casualidad no premeditado jajajaja ya no digo más xDDD jajaajaja me parto el culo "cojoño" jajajaj xDDD ya sabes cuando hay un lemon–beso xDDD jujuju Aunque xDDD no se si eso habrá sido peor para las hormonas de Sakura porque ahora se enfrenta a que está mucho más cachonda que antes xDDDD Dios xDD siiiiiiii! S.K.I.N. Existe jajaja diooos y mañana recuerdame que te pase cierto gif ok? que se me olvidó mandártelo Muchísimos besitos y te quiero muchoooooooo! Por cierto, muchisimas gracias por los dibujos T–––––T Casi provocas que no pudiera terminar el capítulo porque me emocioné **

**Y Muchos besitos a todos los que no me escribís Review pero sin embargo sé que me leéis! **

**– ¡Escríbeme! –**

**ATTE:**

**– Hikari–sys –**


	8. Onegai Señorita

**– Dochirasama desu ka?–**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra son propiedad de CLAMP, ante todo, pero la historia me pertenece.**

**Capítulo VIII**

**– Onegai Señorita –**

* * *

_Dochirasama desu ka? – ¿De parte de quién?_

¿Nunca has sentido que has vivido demasiado? Me refiero cuando a los diecisiete años miras hacia atrás y ves todas las escenas vividas con tus amigos, los años el colegio, tu primer amor... Todo eso que recientemente te ha hecho reír y a veces llorar, miras al pasado y ves a lo lejos una muy alejada infancia.

Parece muy lejana la hora en que solo tenía como única preocupación el jugar a un juego o a otro. Salir al parque en busca de tu amiga y jugar hasta que el sol besara el horizonte, pintar grandes paisajes llenos de colinas donde al fondo y siempre a la derecha dibujabas un enorme e inmaculado castillo donde seguro te esperaba un príncipe dispuesto a besar el suelo por el que pisas y vivir felices y en armonía.

Miras un poco más hacia delante y ves que ese príncipe que esperabas nunca llega y rezas al destino para que te envíe un chico especial.

Pero ese chico especial nunca llegará, eso es lo que sé ahora. Los príncipes no existen fuera de la realeza.

Vives pensando en una vida inundada de utopías que ves frustradas cada día que pasas… y…

De pronto piensas que diecisiete años son pocos comparados a los años que quería vivir. Eso sentí mientras mi vida pendía de una mano.

Una palma y cinco dedos. Cinco dedos que habían decidido aferrarse a mi corta vida. Una palma cosida a mi muñeca fuertemente. Una mano que me había salvado la vida.

Decidí que si en algún momento de mi corta vida había pensado en no vivir estaba cayendo en un terrible error. Mi vida es todo lo que tengo, es lo más hermoso que una madre podía haberte regalado, una oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar jamás.

Porque yo, Sakura Kinomoto había decidido vivir.

Esto fue lo que pensé durante toda esa hora que estuve llorando aterrada en las viejas escaleras de emergencias. Lloraba porque me había dado cuenta que era muy frágil y que aunque pensara que en un accidente tendría la determinación suficiente como para salir magullada, pero al fin y al cabo, viva... Podría estar equivocada.

Quería ser siempre joven, sentirme inmortal. Aunque también recordé que esa inmortalidad que había deseado en este mismo momento casi se esfumaba minutos atrás.

Y ahora para reforzar mis ganas de vivir, las mismas manos que me habían salvado, me abrazaban con fuerza. El protagonista de todos mis pensamientos hasta ahora me estaba abrazando y yo, que en otra situación hubiera retomado lo que teníamos pendiente no podía dejar sin embargo de llorar.

Hasta él lo había dicho. _Soy una tonta_.

Pero una tonta **viva** y _muy bien _**consolada.**

¿Qué más podía pedir?

Intenté tranquilizarme, pero no era nada fácil. Aún sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas y un fuerte dolor en el pecho del tremendo susto que me había dado. ¡No había sido capaz de gritar siquiera!

Por lo menos mi llanto se había calmado un poco y ya solo hipaba. Las lágrimas corrían silenciosas por mis mejillas mientras escogían dos destinos, el de morir en mi garganta o el de penetrar la fina capa de la camiseta de mi salvador.

Respiré hondo y por fin logré volver a tener el control sobre mí misma, incluso me atreví a hundirme disimuladamente en el pecho del que me habría librado de una muerte segura. Ya que estamos… aprovechamos un poco ¿No?

Cerré los ojos ya tranquila, he de reconocer que me sentí segura entre sus brazos y que intenté en varias ocasiones encontrar el palpitar de su corazón, acción que no pude completar porque estaba apoyada en el lado contrario… aunque sentir su respiración en mi cabeza era un regalo del cielo.

Y ya me estoy poniendo ñoña.

El silencio era el soberano entre nosotros. Ya estaba totalmente tranquila y entonces cuando no podía estar más a gusto, Li Shaoran me apartó de entre sus brazos en un movimiento algo brusco… quizás porque no le había soltado en un principio.

Le miré a los ojos y él desvió la mirada unos segundos clavándola en algún lugar detrás de mí… realmente cree que soy estúpida porque sé que no me está mirando a mí… lo que no entiendo es la razón de la acción.

– Gra…

– No me las des.

Dijo mientras se levantaba y me daba la mano para ayudarme a ponerme en pie. Cuando me levanté, alcé la vista directamente hasta sus ojos y le sonreí agradecida.

Por el amor de Dios… claro que debía dárselas… Me había salvado la vida, me había consolado… y encima me estaba ayudando a tenerme en pie… ¿Estaba enfermo o soy yo que necesito gafas?

– No Li–san, me has salvado la vida, muchísimas gracias.

– ¿A qué te tiro de nuevo?

– No hace falta.

– ¿Ahora vas a revolotear por mí alrededor dándome las gracias siete veces al día?

Setenta veces siete si hiciera falta, nunca me cansaría de agradecérselo jamás.

– No seas así… sé que no eres lo que aparentas ser.

Le dije finalmente… Era tan molesto… tal vez porque era una persona tímida después de todo y trataba a coces a todo el que como él había dicho "revoloteaba a su alrededor" definitivamente él es más tonto que yo.

– ¿Y cómo crees que soy señorita psicóloga?

– Creo que eres tímido.

– ¿Quieres conocer mi timidez?

Me dijo con una sonrisa tan arrogante que hizo palpitar mi corazón tan rápido que pensé que me estaba dando una taquicardia. Su sonrisa era devastadoramente perversa e irresistiblemente pícara, y muy enigmática también.

Un momento… ¿Qué me ha querido decir?

– Has hecho algo bueno por mí, señor perfecto y eso te da miedo ¿Verdad? Has demostrado que tienes sentimientos.

Sonrió de nuevo enseñándome los dientes.

– ¿Miedo? Te equivocas neko–chan, yo…

– ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Nos sobresaltó una voz femenina por detrás. Ambos la miramos a la vez con un atisbo de temor en nuestras miradas. Menos mal que no era otra que Tomoyo la que nos había sorprendido en mitad de una fuga de clase.

– N…nada.

– Claro que nada… ¿Qué esperas que haga con una tontorrona como tú?

Será idiota… literalmente había jugado con preliminares usando sus labios y prácticamente me hizo el amor con su lengua, me había regañado por distraerme y no había apartado sus soberbios ojos de mi mirada desde el primer beso que me brindó.

¡Cómo podía decir eso!

Definitivamente… es…

– ¿Te encuentras bien Sakura–chan?

Me preguntó Tomoyo muy preocupada. Se acercó a mí y me observó detenidamente… agradecí la hora que había pasado llorando porque si no hubiese sido así es muy probable que tuviera los labios exageradamente enrojecidos y ligeramente hinchados.

¿Cuándo volvería a besar así?

– Sí, no te preocupes.

– Has llorado.

¿Me lo preguntaba o me lo afirmaba? Quien sabe la verdad… pero tratándose de Tomoyo puedo apostar mi mano derecha a que lo estaba afirmando, porque mi mejor amiga captaba las cosas al vuelo, sobre todo si se trataba sobre mí.

– Bueno… es que… casi me caigo.

– ¿Cómo que casi te caes?

Señalé la barandilla temerosa y miré la reacción por parte de mi querida amiga.

– ¿!QUE!

– Me apoyé y… pero gracias a Li sobreviví.

El estúpido arrogante que me había salvado la vida enarcó una ceja mirándome fijamente. Parecía que no estaba orgulloso de haberme salvado o solo me lo parece a mí. Ya hay demasiados "Quien sabe" por aquí… ¿Verdad?

Tomoyo se acercó a él e hizo una reverencia. Mientras le agradecía que me hubiera salvado. No pude entender más de lo que dijo porque en estos casos Tomoyo tendía a balbucear y a hablar demasiado rápido.

Esa era mi querida Tomoyo.

– Lo hice porque estoy seguro que tu fantasma me seguiría a todas partes hasta que muriese.

– Que exagerado eres...

Tomoyo nos sonrió e intentó sin éxito parar la discusión entre Li Shaoran alias el idiota y yo. Ahora discutíamos sobre lo pesada que yo era y su terrible interés en provocarme.

¿Pero cómo le dices al diablo que te deje de tentar cuando es realmente lo que quieres que haga?

– Sakura será mejor que nos marchemos, oigo voces desde el patio.

– S–sí.

Tomoyo me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí fuertemente, me costó unos instantes reaccionar y subir los primeros peldaños de las viejas escaleras de emergencia, creo que me estoy volviendo la reina del disimulo, ya que he de reconocer que reaccioné un poco tarde y trastabillé justo en el primer escalón.

La sangre traicionera se acumuló en mis mejillas y me agarré fuertemente de Tomoyo mientras subía el resto de escaleras. Cuando llegamos al pasillo echamos a correr y nos encerramos dentro del cuarto de baño.

– ¿Crees que nos habrán visto?

Le pregunté mientras recuperaba el aliento. Ella me miró fijamente y en sus ojos se asomaba un crisol de sentimientos. Por un lado la preocupación y el miedo, después se le sumó la pena mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

Me miré y vi mi ropa algo polvorienta, normal… me había apoyado en la pared de la fachada del instituto mientras mi vida pendía de cinco dedos. Le sonreí e intenté quitarme un poco la mierda de encima, pero no dio mucho resultado… por lo menos no en mi pelo.

– Espera Sakura, te ayudo.

– Gracias.

Le dije agradecida. Mi mejor amiga me sacudió el pelo mientras veía como caían cascotes de pared al suelo y con un paño húmedo me limpió bien la cara.

– Ya casi está.

Me dijo suavemente. Yo guardé silencio y observé detenidamente cada movimiento facial de mi querida amiga. Era tan guapa y a la vez tan buena que realmente no sabías por qué talento natural destacaba.

Tomoyo es sin duda mi modelo a seguir.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Sí, muchísimas gracias por todo Tomoyo–chan.

– Está bien Sakura, para eso estoy ¿No? Pero dime… ¿Pasó algo entre Li y tú? Te fuiste a él tan decidida y desaparecisteis durante tanto tiempo que…

– No te voy a mentir– le dije con cautela– Nos besamos.

– ¡De Verdad!

Asentí desviando la mirada mientras me colocaba bien el flequillo frente al espejo. La miré de reojo varias veces y vi su sorpresa enmarcada en su rostro.

– Sí…

¡Por Kami! Cómo puedo sentirme avergonzada en un momento así. Tomoyo es mi mejor amiga, es casi mi hermana… hemos hablado de muchísimas cosas con confianza, pero ¿por qué me siento así contándolo cuando no me avergoncé haciéndolo?

La respuesta está en su reacción que viene dentro de, venga contad conmigo:

Ichi.

Ni.

San.

Shi.

Go!

Sus pupilas se dilataron, los músculos en la sien se le tensaron y su sonrisa se agrandó tres veces desde su forma original, las aletas de su nariz se abrieron y adquirió lo que yo llamo "La super velocidad Lexux cien mil de Tomoyo Daidouji"

– ¡Cuéntamelo todo con pelos y señales!

Saltó hacia mí mientras gritaba eso y me agarró de los hombros para zarandearme durante el proceso. Su técnica dos consistía en eso, zarandearme hasta lograrme un buen mareo… más me valía contarle todo de una forma rápida y bastante aceptable… por que si no, me esperaba un buen rato en la enfermería mareada.

– Le besé yo… y rápidamente tomó la iniciativa… Nos apoyamos en la barandilla y esta se rompió y…

WRONG! ERROR!

¿Cómo le iba a contar que práctica y literalmente me había hecho el amor con sus labios? No podría vivir sin tener una hemorragia nasal diaria.

– ¡Por Kami! Tuvo que ser muy apasionado si llegasteis desde la puerta hasta la barandilla besándoos… dime, dime… ¿Cómo besa?

Es un maestro besando, no solo despertó en mí el mismo deseo por el que siento a Gackt hacia él, su cintura parece la pieza contigua de un puzzle en mi cadera, su larga espalda provocó que anhelara recorrerla con mis manos sobre su piel desnuda y su lengua… maldita fuese su madre quién le regaló aquel maravilloso instrumento que guardaba tras sus labios que eran pura tentación.

Sí señor… Shaoran Li es un dios besando.

– Besa muy mal…

– Vaya… qué decepción.

– Me lo vas a contar a mí… por eso no te quería dar muchos detalles sobre el tema… verás… desde que tomó la iniciativa intenté por todos los medios huir de él… pero al ser más alto que yo me aprisionaba demasiado rápido.

– Entiendo.

– ¿Quién lo iba a decir, verdad?

– Pues sí.

– Será mejor que nos marchemos a clase antes que venga la profesora.

– Claro.

¿Cuántas de vosotras me quiere matar ahora? Una, Dos, tres, siete… lo sé… pero no podía decir a Tomoyo la verdad. Mientras menos se supiese cómo besa realmente mi buen salvador estaría segura.

Había movido mis fichas estratégicamente. Ya no me conformaría con verle desde lejos. Ser su amiga, no queridas, YA no. Quería de él algo más. Algo mucho más inocente que el beso en las ahora ya míticas escaleras de emergencia.

Quería su corazón.

Aunque un beso así sin compromisos de ningún tipo no hace daño… ¿Verdad?

Entramos en la clase y varias compañeras me miraron con muchísima curiosidad. Normal y lógico. ¿Qué hubieras pensado si el visual desaparece con una chica durante una hora? Seguro que mil cosas mucho más pervertidas de lo que ocurrió realmente. Aunque… mirémoslo francamente… pensándolo bien me había hecho el amor con su lengua.

¿Qué? No te gusta que te lo restrieguen ¿Verdad? A mí tampoco me gustaría nada de nada si me pusiera en tu lugar.

Me senté en mi sitio e intenté evadir esos ojos fijos en mi persona. ¿No tenían otra cosa mejor que hacer? No, claro que no mientras hubiera un cotilleo con tanta amplitud como el mío. Sakura Kinomoto… estás condenada.

Dios… me duele todo el cuerpo.

– ¿Te duele algo?

– Un poco de todo, pero no te preocupes.

Le dije a mi mejor amiga. Desde que se había enterado que me había colgado por la fachada trasera y casi me mato estaba muy preocupada. La verdad es que yo aún no me había recuperado del todo, bueno aunque… que Shaoran Li me abrazase no contaba dentro de mis planes… pero el caerme tampoco aviso…

Fue un abrazo tan tierno que sentí como absorbía todos mis miedos y todos mis males. El señor Sin–corazón me demostró que podía ponerse en el lugar de otras personas, e incluso abrazarlas tan fuerte… tan tiernamente hasta llegar a consolar a la persona.

¿Sería el síndrome en el cual el gato cuida del ratón?

Ese ejemplo no es nada adecuado en este caso, puesto que al parecer yo soy el gato y él no es un ratón… debería ser mejor "El perro cuida del gato"… o "El león cuida de la gacela"… quizás ""El lobo que cuida al cordero". Realmente da igual el caso, él me había cuidado siendo el depredador en esta historia.

Realmente veo que yo soy la _depredadora_ y él es mi _presa_.

En fin… ya estoy divagando de nuevo.

– ¿Sakura–chan?

– Dime Tomoyo.

– Estas rara… ¿En qué piensas?

– Pues…

La puerta corredera trasera de mi clase se abrió y cerró con su rechinamiento habitual. Que resuenen las trompetas, que redoblen los tambores, que el gran chambelán anuncie su llegada ¡Shaoran Li acaba de entrar en clase!

Todas las miradas antes puestas en mí cruzaron la sala hasta depositarse en mi pilar de valentía, él sin embargo pasó de ellas y se sentó en su sitio. Mis compañeras hicieron un ademán en acercarse, pero no consiguieron su propósito pues el profesor entró dispuesto a dar su clase.

Ahogué un suspiro y me relajé un poco cuando se sentaron y miraron hacia la pizarra. De buena me había librado seguro, ahora que habían pasado un tiempo después del beso, toda la fantasía que había logrado recrear en mi mente se fue al garete.

Había un club de fans. Un club en el que había muchas chicas deseosas de hincarle el diente a cualquiera de los componentes de Clow. Shaoran Li era el guitarrista principal y era uno de los que más fans tenía.

Eso quiere decir que si alguien se entera de lo que pasó en las escaleras de emergencia podía darme por muerta.

Miré a Tomoyo, pero ella no me devolvió la mirada. Estaba escribiendo muy concentrada en su libreta. Tenía que decirle cuanto antes que no contara nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Eriol.

Pero Eriol puede enterarse por el propio Li. Eran compañeros de grupo, tan cercanos como los amigos, como una familia. Y ambos son chicos. Se enteraría por él de eso no hay duda.

"_Sakura a quién quieres engañar… no eres nada de él, eres solo una persona manejable que sucumbe a los encantos de ese demonio"._

Él **_no_** está enamorado de mí.

Y yo **_tampoco_** de él.

Tan solo es un capricho. El destino definitivamente juega con mis sentimientos.

Así que por ese lado creo que no debo preocuparme. Si él no siente nada por mí, no hablará de lo que pasó en las escaleras de emergencia.

En cambio como yo sí sentí aquello. No dudé en transmitir mi felicidad a Tomoyo, aunque después tuve que mentirle sobre los hechos para protegerme.

Desde luego… mira que soy estúpida.

¿Protegerme de Tomoyo?

Si Tomoyo estaba enamorada de Eriol.

Me di una leve palmada en mi frente mientras intentaba quitarme el aturdimiento que estaban provocándome mis propios sentimientos y acabé zarandeando un poco la cabeza.

Soy realmente estúpida.

Le pediría disculpas a Tomoyo y le diré la verdad sobre Li. Lo haré esta tarde mientras vamos juntas en el metro al ensayo de Clow.

¿No os lo he contado? Eriol nos invitó a Tomoyo y a mí a un ensayo de su banda. Quería recompensarnos por no contarnos las cosas en su momento. La verdad es que me gustaría conocer qué tipo de personas eran los compañeros de grupo de mi oni–san.

A parte que podría ver a Li fuera de los muros del colegio, tal vez se dignara a hablarme y tendría que hacerse responsable… vale… mejor me callo, sé que empecé yo pero él continuó y continuó hasta que la barandilla nos separó.

¿Hubiera pasado algo más si la barandilla no hubiera cedido?

La verdad es que no lo sé.

Miré al libro de lectura e intenté seguir a mi compañera, me costó unos cuantos segundos darme cuenta por donde iba. Estaba muy distraída.

Tan distraída que no me di cuenta cuando se fue el profesor, ni cuando llegó el otro con su explicación. Seguía absorta en mis pensamientos y apenas reaccioné cuando el timbre sonó avisándonos del final de las clases.

Fue Eriol quién me avisó. Estaba con Tomoyo y ambos habían recogido sus cosas y tenían la mochila a cuestas.

– ¿Aún tienes el libro de lectura?

– ¿Qué?

Le pregunté confundida.

– Acaban de terminar las clases, será mejor que guardes tus cosas o te quedarás sola en el instituto.

Sonreía cómplice con Tomoyo, esta me ayudó a guardar los lápices en mi estuche mientras yo metía los libros en mi cartera.

– Sakura–chan me ha surgido un problema y no puedo ir contigo, nos encontraremos allí ¿Vale?

– Vale, ¿Pero qué tienes que hacer?– le pregunté con cierta curiosidad.

– Mi madre me ha llamado y tengo que atender unos asuntos.

– ¿Pero estarás allí cuando llegue?

– Tal vez llegue un poco más tarde.

– No te preocupes, Sakura yo sí estaré allí esperándote–

Me dijo mi mejor amigo tan cortés como siempre. Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Después me despedí de ellos y se fueron.

De pronto me vi sola en la clase. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que Li–san había abandonado el aula.

Suspiré y me dirigí a mi taquilla donde saqué la ropa que me pondría para ir al ensayo esta tarde, después guardé mi cartera y tomé rumbo hacia el baño donde me encerré en uno de los sanitarios para cambiarme.

Mientras me desvestía intenté trazar en mi mente el recorrido que debía hacer para llegar al punto de reunión acordado con Eriol.

Desde aquí no es muy difícil llegar porque la zona más céntrica de esta prefectura se encuentra a unas solas manzanas de aquí. Así que definitivamente cogeré el tren y me bajaré siete paradas después, andaré unas manzanas y llegaré sin problemas al edificio.

Tú crees que yo tengo un callejero en la cabeza, pero la verdad es que había estado memorizando el recorrido que me había dado Tomoyo ayer por teléfono y estaba segura que no sería capaz de perderme. Al fin y al cabo… es la prefectura de al lado.

Y no… no pienso admitir que mi sentido de la orientación está atrofiado según el día… Os explico: Cuando hace sol nunca suelo perderme, siento que la energía del sol me llena por dentro y soy realmente feliz. Cuando está nublado, suelo dudar mucho. Pero cuando llueve soy un desastre.

Hoy amigos míos… el cielo está encapotado.

La humedad del aire que entraba por la ventana hizo poner la carne de gallina en mi aparente desnudez. Abrí la bolsa y opté por vestirme antes de ponerme las medias que, es por lo que suelo comenzar siempre.

No tardé mucho en cerrar las hebillas traseras de la falda que me había puesto hoy. Era una prenda que apenas me había puesto, ya que la guardaba para ocasiones especiales como esta.

La falda en cuestión es muy corta y la tela combina seda, encajes y tela de cuadros escoceses rojos. En la parte superior hay un liguero negro muy parecido a un corsé negro; las tiras se enganchan en la parte inferior de la falda, donde se encontraba cosido el encaje del mismo color. La falda en sí, es de cuadros escoceses rojos y sobre esta tiene una sobrefalda de seda negra que oscurece el rojo de la falda. La falda tiene mucho vuelo y tiene una combinación de tul negra. Hace que la forma de la falda sea similar a una lolita que suelo ponerme habitualmente.

Me encanta.

En la parte superior desde donde se cruzan los lazos del mini corsé que tiene el liguero de la falda nacen dos cinturones muy finos de cuero y estas se abrochan por detrás. De los cinturones desciende unas finas cadenas adornadas con imperdibles y algún que otro cascabel.

En el torso me abroché los botones delanteros del corsé negro. Esta prenda, tenía cosidos bordados de encaje en el pecho que descendían hasta la cintura. Era un corsé muchísimo menos provocativo que el que llevé en el concierto de S.K.I.N. pero eso no quitaba que llevaba la parte superior de mi pecho al descubierto marcándome las clavículas.

En los brazos llevaba unas manguitas que comenzaban en la parte superior del brazo y esta se asemejaba mucho al estilo de la falda. Por un extremo estaba abierta y se mantenía cerrada gracias a unos grandes imperdibles. En una de los brazos tenía una cadena.

Cuando me vi completamente vestida decidí que no me pondría las medias puesto que pasaría muchísimo calor con las botas. Ya por fin frente al espejo me pasé un poco el cepillo por el pelo y me pinté un poco los ojos de negro, terminando por fin con otro poco de brillo labial.

Estaba completamente vestida y lista. Me calcé los zapatos y guardé mi ropa en las bolsas. Respiré profundamente y conté hasta cinco, antes de salir con paso ligero del cuarto de baño.

Había muy poca gente y casi nadie me prestó atención. Tal vez no me llegaron a reconocer porque iba caminando bastante deprisa y me escondía un poco con mi pelo. Aunque el guitarrista de Clow visual–kun había puesto patas arriba el concepto de mi instituto algo en mí me dice que debo tener aún cuidado con ellos.

Llegué a mi clase y volví a abrir mi taquilla. Dejé en ella la bolsa con la ropa que llevaba puesta y coloqué todos los libros que había usado hoy en la estantería de mi taquilla, dejando una única libreta en el interior de la maleta. Comprobé los mensajes de mi móvil hasta ahora en silencio y metí el maquillaje dentro.

Llevaba poco peso y lo agradecía, era un largo paseo el que debía recorrer y no quería tener mucho peso encima.

Ya mañana me ayudará Tomoyo a llevar los libros.

Cerré mi taquilla y comprobé dos veces que estaba completamente cerrada. No es ninguna estupidez, no suelen haber entre los alumnos ladrones, pero nunca se sabe si uno se fija en algo que tienes y la envidia se fusiona con la codicia formando una ecuación en la cual tu posesión acaba siendo cero. Porque te la han robado.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, bajé las escaleras y no tardé en llegar al pabellón del cambio de zapatos. Abrí mi taquilla y saqué la gran bolsa que me había dejado Tomoyo y saqué también mis zapatillas.

Ladeé la cabeza hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro buscando algún mirón, pero no había nadie más que yo en aquel lugar. Respiré aliviada y me senté en el banco para ponerme las pesadas botas.

Estas botas son unas de las que me suele traer Tomoyo de vez en cuando para que me las ponga con los conjuntos que me diseña. Son bastante bonitas, están hechas de cuero y tienen una buena talla de plataforma. Se cierran con las siete hebillas que se encuentran en los laterales, mientras que en la parte delantera se atan cuerdas de cuero.

Ahora sí que estaba completamente preparada para presentarme delante de Li Shaoran. De una vez por todas se daría cuenta del error que había cometido conmigo, comprendería que somos iguales en cuestión de gustos y que no soy una pija mimada como me llamó no hace mucho.

Miré el reloj, me quedaba casi media hora escasa para comer y dirigirme al tren, así que decidí que prefería quedarme con hambre que perder el tren y causar una mala impresión de mí. No podía caer más bajo.

Hice de tripas corazón y marché a la plaza principal donde cogería el tren para cambiarme de prefectura. Me di cuenta que había llegado demasiado temprano y perdí un poco el tiempo en mirar tiendas.

Como me dio un poco de hambre me acerqué a un puestecillo ambulante y pedí un palillo de Takoyaki y un refresco. Me senté en un banco y comí tranquilamente las bolitas de pulpo que tanto me gustaban.

Saqué el espejito que suelo llevar conmigo a todas partes y me retoqué un poco los labios. Me hice de nuevo las coletas y los adorné con dos lazos negros. Volví a mirar el reloj y casi me atraganto con el último sorbo de la lata.

¡Maldición llego tarde!

Apresuradamente cerré mi maleta después de meter todo de golpe y corrí a toda prisa bajando la bocacalle del metro. Me costó llegar a la planta subterránea porque cada dos por tres tenía que esquivar a los ejecutivos que subían por las escaleras.

Eso significa una sola cosa, el metro acababa de parar.

Aterrorizada piqué mi tarjeta y corrí a toda velocidad. El tren estaba allí, y ya estaba avisando que sus puertas se iban a cerrar.

No sé si fue cosa mía o de un milagro, conseguí entrar en uno de los vagones cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de mí. Respiré tranquila, pero luego me di cuenta donde estaba y me aterroricé aún más.

¡No recordé que estoy en un tren en hora punta!

Quise llorar y gritar de pura rabia y frustración. Tendría que encomendarme a todos los dioses existentes y rezar porque no me ocurra nada. El tren no tardó en hacer una de las siete paradas que haría antes de bajarme.

Eso significó que se bajaron pocas personas y se subieron otra marea de gente. No podía apenas respirar, estaba rodeada de personas y apenas había espacio para mí. Quise volver a llorar porque me di cuenta también que no habría ningún sitio libre hasta muchísimas paradas más.

Suspiré resignada, me tocará estar de pie durante un rato más. Así que tranquila Sakura, tú puedes.

Intenté concentrarme en la música cuando llegamos a la segunda parada, era un single de una idol que apenas un mes había debutado por primera vez. Había escuchado esa canción varias veces en la radio.

El traqueteo del tren se notaba de vez en cuando y en una de esas sacudidas di un paso hacia atrás involuntariamente. Me aferré fuertemente a la manilla que cuelga de la barandilla del techo. Eso provocó que me chocara ligeramente con la persona que tenía detrás.

– Perdóneme.

El señor negó con la cabeza y siguió mirando al frente. Suspiré y seguí mirando al vacío mientras intentaba unirme con la música de nuevo. Cuando ya por fin conseguí volver a relajarme bajé mis defensas y fue el peor error de mi vida.

Sentí que una mano me tocaba una de las caderas, al principio no quise darle importancia, seguramente a causa del traqueteo del tren. Pero desgraciadamente aquel gesto no era para nada inocente.

¡Aquella mano estaba tocándome!

Me moví dándole a entender que me había dado cuenta y que no debía meterme mano. Pero parece ser que no se dio cuenta de mi indirecta.

Siguió avanzando y comenzó a tocarme las piernas, busqué con la mirada al propietario de las manos que me manoseaban. Había tanta gente que no sabía quién era el pervertido.

Cerré las piernas y pellizqué con fuerza la mano, pero la otra me acarició el vientre y subió lentamente hacia mi pecho. Asustada y con furia aparté con fuerza esa mano y el sujeto aprovechó para abrirme las piernas.

¡No me toques! quería gritar. Pero no sé a quién acusar. ¡No veo al pervertido! Maldita sea mi suerte…

El pervertido subió su mano entre mis piernas y llegó a rozar mis braguitas cuando…

¡Dios mío estoy perdida! El tren dio un golpe muy fuerte y al no estar sujetada a la manilla caí hacia atrás. No sé cómo pero sentí que alguien también me empujaba en el proceso, seguramente el pervertido.

Cerré los ojos y caí estrepitosamente sobre una persona que estaba sentada en una de las sillas, en la pierna me golpeé con un duro objeto que lo acompañaba. Me hice realmente daño en la espalda con el porrazo que me había dado.

– ¡Ay! Duele…

Me tomé la cabeza con las manos con la estúpida intención de disipar el dolor del choque. Me sentía algo mareada. Tanto que aún no me había disculpado ni levantado de encima de la pobre víctima sufridora de un aplastamiento general.

Mis manos se dirigieron a la frente y miré hacia abajo. Unos pantalones negros de cuero y unas botas con muchísimas cadenas y metal.

Unas new rock.

Unos pantalones de cuero negro y unas New Rock varoniles.

Varoniles.

De hombre.

¡De hombre!

La sangre se agolpó en mis mejillas y como consecuencia formó un rubor de vergüenza en toda regla. Estaba encima de un hombre, me había tirado sobre las piernas de un hombre. ¡Estaba encima de las piernas de un hombre sin medias!

¡Por qué no me puse las medias!

Ahora comprendo por qué me choqué con algo duro, era su pecho y aún seguía pegada a él. Sin duda tendría la espalda muy ancha y también habría hecho ejercicio. ¿Cómo sería mi almohada?

¡Almohada! Seré imbécil… menos mal que los pensamientos son privados y no me ha oído…

Me separé de él bruscamente –sin despegarme de sus largas extremidades– para verle la cara y por lo menos disculparse.

– ¡Perdóname!

Le dije mientras le hacía una reverencia con la cabeza durante un breve lapso de tiempo, después alcé la mirada y me encontré con unos ojos verdes intensos.

Sus finas facciones contrastaban con unos rasgos felinos enmarcados por unos ojos verdes intensos en forma de avellana. Tenía los labios muy peculiares, no sabría decir si los tiene finos o gruesos, creo que está en el punto medio en el cual no son ni finos ni gordos, aunque claro, su labio inferior es más grueso que el superior. Son extremadamente sensuales, invitan a ser probados.

Su pelo castaño brillaba con el sol dándole en la espalda, su precioso pelo caía por su cara ocultándole el rostro dándole un especial halo de misterio, tenía el pelo rebelde a pesar de su cabello liso.

Su cara se estiró en una pícara sonrisa en cuanto me atravesó con sus ojos. ¡Kami qué sonrisa! Incluso enseñó sus dientes, parecían una cadena de marfil nacarada.

No pude evitar que mis labios me traicionasen y sonriesen también, aunque mi versión de sonrisa quedé como una verdadera estúpida, aquella sonrisa tenía algo que simplemente me dejó en blanco. Incluso se habían formado dos preciosos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

Si una sonrisa matase, esta sería la mejor arma de destrucción masiva.

Estaba dudando, aquella sonrisa parecía angelical, pero después viéndola mejor y en su conjunto era demoníaca porque era terroríficamente atractiva.

Definitivamente era demoníaca, y el demonio que la portaba también era terroríficamente atractivo.

¡Por las coletas de Bou!

¿Es que no hay trenes, vagones o sitio en el mundo? Tokio tiene más de doce millones quinientos mil habitantes y tengo que subirme en el mismo tren, mismo vagón y mismas piernas que las de Li Shaoran.

El demonio de sonrisa terroríficamente atractiva.

Tan rápido como me di cuenta en donde estaba intenté levantarme, pero sus fuertes manos me agarraron de la cintura impidiendo moverme. ¿Qué pasa que cada vez que él me toque se pulsa el botón de On–Off de Sakura Kinomoto? Al parecer sí.

– Si te mueves un solo centímetro gritaré que quisiste aprovecharte de mí.

– ¿Aprovecharte de ti?

– ¿En dónde te crees que estás subida?

Enrojecí tanto que temí incluso tener una hemorragia nasal, mi sangre saldría de mi cuerpo hasta quedarme seca, sería el fin. Mi alma descansaría en paz donde él no podría lanzarme flechas ácidas sobre mi feliz existencia.

– Lo siento… yo caí, no fue mi intención usarte como asiento.

Él pareció ignorar mi disculpa y me apretó más fuerte contra si, cada vez me estaba poniendo más nerviosa. En la radio del tren comenzó a tocar una guitarra española una melodía que me sonaba un montón.

– ¿Orange Range?

Sentí el suspiro que dio en mi nuca, estoy segura que estaba riéndose en silencio. Efectivamente era Orange Range.

_Ahh Ahh Douni mokou ni mo tomaranu kono atsusa_

_Asufaruto sabaku hitogomi janguru_

_Sukuranburu kousaten ne ga ten kimi ni hitomegore_

_Daitokai do mannaka de iei kyuuai dansu_

Me sonrojé un poco y miré al suelo intentando no prestar atención al significado de la letra de la canción, con Li Shaoran todo era amor a primera vista.

Di un respingo cuando sus manos antes ligadas a mi cintura recorrieron mis costados hasta llegar a mis costillas.

– ¿Qu… Qué haces?

– Sshh… – siseó en mi oído a la vez que echó mi cuerpo hacia atrás y me tumbó sobre él.

Cerré los ojos sintiendo la amplitud de su pecho en mi espalda, me di cuenta que nuestros cuerpos encajaban perfectamente. Aunque aún no entiendo por qué simplemente no me ha tirado al suelo.

Sí, es lo primero que pensé en cuando me di cuenta que era él, me tiraría al suelo y me miraría con aquellos ojos despóticos y sonreiría como un auténtico Rey Autoritario.

Sin embargo me tomó en brazos y me cuidó. ¿Habría visto a los pervertidos meterme mano?

¿O estaba él intentando metérmela a mí?

_Tsumi na hitomi natsu monogatari (mawashite DJ iketeru nanba)_

_Odoritai! furete mitai_

– Li–san tú…

– Es como ser tocado.

Hice un espaviento cuando sus manos rodearon mis caderas y me colocaron más cerca.

¡Por todos los Shinigamis! Seré idiota… ya sé por qué Li Shaoran, el Rey déspota autoritario, el idiota al que quiero… ¡Ese energúmeno me había subido encima de su…

– ¡Li–san!

_Saa iteki nokorazu douzo iei iei (Ekizotikku mune kyum fanshi)_

_Mogitate kajitsu wo motto choudai_

_Rabu bi tansan iei iei iei_

– Te noto nerviosa neko–chan ¿Tu corazón late con fuerza?

Nunca había sido tan consciente de mi virginidad hasta ese mismo momento, hasta que me vi a horcajadas sobre él. Mi corazón gritaba ¡Peligro! En cada palpitación, las manos de mi peculiar compañero no se quedaron quietas en ningún momento.

Todo él era un cúmulo de feromonas que atraían a mis hormonas, rezumaba masculinidad, desde su aliento hasta las puntas de sus cabellos. Sentía todo su calor invadir mis poros y cada caricia provocaba que el fuego en mi interior se prendiera más y más.

Le siento debajo de mí.

_Sameru mae ni teiku auto, ageshi sugiru yo señorita_

– Eres tan apasionada…

– No… No me susurres la letra– alcancé a decir.

Él sonrió.

_Otagai tameraten ja nani mo agimara nai_

_Kodou ga kaka natten jan?_

_Nara omakase kudasai_

_Saa te wo tori dansu kimi berii derishasu_

_koko machigai naku sakunetsu no guraundo_

– ¿Vuelve a latirte el pulso deprisa?

Intenté levantarme pero me agarró de nuevo, cerré los ojos roja de vergüenza, había muchísima gente y mi autocontrol se encontraba de vacaciones muy lejos de aquí, él mientras tanto parece no importarle en absoluto decirme esas cosas al oído.

Sus manos recorrieron mi vientre y volvió a tumbarme sobre él. Coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro y él paseó su nariz juguetonamente por mi cuello y me susurró al oído con esa voz seductora que le caracteriza.

– Mi moral se rompe a la vista de piel– me acarició el hombro con los labios– es un infierno.

_Moraru agiku ada ari gigoku (Nosete ne cowboy iketeru namba)_

_Mogakeba mogaku hodo_

Comencé a temblar porque mi cuerpo ardía, posiblemente no saldría del metro jamás porque moriría a causa de una combustión espontánea. Cada sitio que él rozaba con sus labios y acariciaba con sus manos hervía. Desde luego esto sí que era un infierno.

– Contrólate Sakura– acabé susurrándome.

– Me estoy poniendo más y más impaciente.

_Ah mou ippatsu shokuhatsu afurechau nee (Isuterikku sensei panchi)_

_Kekkyoku natsu da ne warui no wa_

_Love bi tansan iei iei iei_

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme Li?

Pregunté nerviosa por tanta palabrería atractiva, sé que me está provocando como en el instituto, pero ya estoy harta, quiero saber exactamente la razón por la cual me incita de esta manera.

_Nigeru mae ni atsui houyou dakishimeta kimi soku taiho_

– No te vayas…

Esos ojos. El color de mis ojos reflejados en su mirada, me transmitieron un sin fin de emociones. El traqueteo del tren me hizo volver a la realidad. ¿Li Shaoran quería mantenerme a su lado?

¿¡Por qué!

_Usu masaachisanu chuunu mekishiko honto ni motto otto otto beri otto_

_Anshie wattaa hansode jumbi itekita no ni_

_Ase daku dakuu kimi wa rakuda kun_

Tal y como dijo la canción en ese momento en el que me dijo que no me fuera, me había agarrado antes que pudiera escapar. Estando allí subida casi en su vientre, con una funda de una guitarra apoyada en una de las barras, mi maleta a sus pies, la cantidad de gente que estaba allí pero no miraban, el poder atrayente de sus ojos.

_Shingirou na no ka? Señorita_

¿Es esto un espejismo?

_Embrasse mon amour, Je t'ame_

Retiré, casi a la vez que quitaba su mirada de mí, la vista. Ni él ni yo nos queríamos, así que respiré extrañamente intranquila cuando no me susurró más en ese párrafo.

_Kawaita kokoro wo uruosu isshum_

_Koeru issen iei iei iei_

_Mawari miezu ofu saido_

_Saa iteki nokorazu douzo iei iei (ekizotikku mune kyum fanshi)_

_Mogitate kajitsu wo motto choudai_

_Rabu bi tansan iei iei iei_

_Ippatsu shokuhatsu afurechau nee (isuterikku sensei panchi)_

_Kekkyoku natsu da ne warui no wa_

_Love bi tansan iei iei iei_

_Sameru ni teiku auto_

_Onegai shimasu señorita_

No volvimos a hablar en todo lo que quedó de canción, y el tren paró en cuatro estaciones más, faltaban apenas dos estaciones para bajarnos en nuestra parada. La gente en el metro cada vez disminuía más.

Noté que los potentes brazos de Li Shaoran se aflojaron un poco cuando la persona que estaba sentada a su lado se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, como seguramente haría todos los días de su rutinaria vida.

Perdí la noción del tiempo mirando a la persona que acababa de bajarse en la parada, pero la recuperé en el mismo instante en el que Li me sentó en la silla de al lado. Le miré fijamente y él me devolvió la mirada durante un breve lapso de tiempo.

– Gracias… por la silla…

– No hay de qué.

Dijo mientras cogía mi maleta y me la daba. Le volví a agradecer y él desvió su atención hacia la guitarra, a la que cogió con mucho mimo y tiento en brazos. Le observé detenidamente mientras quitaba el polvo de la funda, estaba muy concentrado.

– ¿Vas al ensayo verdad?

Le pregunté estúpidamente sin pensar, él me miró enarcando una ceja y sonrió irónicamente.

– ¿Tú también?

– Sí, Eriol nos invitó a Tomoyo y a mí, pero por casualidades del destino acabé en un tren de hora punta sola– le expliqué sin mirarle.

– No existen las coincidencias, solo existe lo inevitable.

– ¿Crees que fue inevitable que entrara en este tren?

– Creo que si hubieras ido como ibas vestida antes, habrías cogido el tren anterior que no era hora punta.

Me sonrojé un poco ante el comentario. Se había fijado en mi ropa… pero no había dicho ningún comentario mordaz como solía hacer. Me quedé en silencio durante unos momentos y quise decir algo pero no pude.

No pude porque me di cuenta que por fin mi sueño se había cumplido, mi meta en estas últimas semanas. Li–san me había visto vestida de lo que realmente soy, por fin me quitaría de encima la etiqueta que me había puesto de pija.

Por fin se daría cuenta que soy una igual a él, aunque debía convencerle ahora que no sigo la fiebre visual kei que asola mi instituto y que yo lo era desde muchísimo antes.

– ¿Desde cuándo…

– Levántate ya que esta es _nuestra_ parada.

Le miré sorprendida y sonreí cuando repetí en mi mente el comentario que había dicho, qué bien sonaba el "nuestra parada" en los labios de mi compañero. Cogí la maleta y me la eché al hombro, después me dirigí a la puerta donde me esperaba Li con su guitarra al hombro.

Miré por la ventana y podía divisar sin dificultad la estación en la que bajaríamos Li y yo. El traqueteo del tren se repitió constantemente durante varios metros y al fin paró en el andén.

Las puertas del tren se abrieron y bajamos del tren a la vez. Me costó un poco no perderle de vista entre el gentío, pero al final conseguimos llegar a la boca de salida.

Caminé detrás de él durante todo el trayecto, no estaba muy lejos de la estación de metro, pero aún así, sé que con este tiempo nublado mi GPS interno no hubiera funcionado correctamente. Me hubiera gustado ir a su lado, pero por ahora sé que debo conformarme con ir tras sus pasos.

Debo decir, que me gusta de mi compañero, Li Shaoran, su forma de andar: Firme, decidida y segura. Se movía con gracia, aunque sus pasos eran masculinos. Muchísimas chicas se giraron a verle cuando pasó por su lado. Sonreí tímidamente intentando no ser demasiado vanidosa, por lo menos tenía la suerte de haberle besado.

¡Auch! Exclamé cuando me choqué contra la funda dura de la guitarra de Li, el muy idiota se había parado en mitad de la calle sin avisar, me quejé y le fui a insultar pero…

– ¿No eres tú más rápida que yo?

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Porque caminas muy lento.

Parpadeé sorprendida. ¿A qué había venido eso? Él me miraba fijamente, desvió la mirada y se colocó mejor la correa de la guitarra. ¡Un momento! Yo ando lento… porque estoy mirándole… y él me recrimina mi velocidad porque… ¿Me está esperando?

– ¿Quieres que vaya a tu lado?

– Saca tus propias conclusiones.

Corrí a su lado y sonreí radiante, comenzamos a caminar uno al lado del otro, aunque no entendía bien la razón por la cual Li quería caminar a mi lado. Tarareé despreocupadamente una canción mientras llegábamos al punto de reunión.

Cuando llegamos, nos sentamos en un banco bajo un árbol. El punto de reunión era un parque muy pequeño, estaba rodeado de edificios y el lugar donde estábamos sentados se veía desde todos las direcciones de la plaza.

Seguí tarareando la misma canción mientras observaba a varios niños jugar en los columpios. Li estaba sentado junto a mí con los brazos estirados en el respaldo, miró varias veces el reloj durante cinco minutos y resopló.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Sí.

– No tardarán en llegar.

– Sí.

Pasó media hora y nadie había llegado aún, ya había llamado a Tomoyo varias veces pero no contestaba al teléfono. Por su parte Li no dejaba de llamar por el móvil a sus compañeros.

Marqué un número de teléfono y aunque dio señal tres veces, una voz masculina se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

– ¿Eriol?

– ¿Le localizaste?– me preguntó y yo asentí con la cabeza casi mecánicamente.

– ¿Me lo prestas un momento?– dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mi teléfono móvil.

Le di mi teléfono y este se lo llevó al oído.

– ¡Hiragizawa!– exclamó conteniéndose–. ¿Por qué tu culo no se encuentra aquí?

Hubo una pausa.

– Esa no es excusa, me encuentro aquí con…– me miró–… y no ha llegado nadie.

Hubo otra pausa.

– ¡Tres Horas!– exclamó sulfurado.

Después hubo otra pausa más.

– Sí… claro que soy capaz… ¿Qué te crees que soy yo?

Hubo otra pausa más y pasó un gato a mi lado.

– Vale, hasta luego.

Cerró mi móvil y enterró su mano en su pelo, después suspiró y me devolvió mi teléfono. Estaba impaciente ¿Sobre qué habían hablado ellos?

– ¿Qué…

– Dentro de tres horas nos hemos reunido aquí.

– ¿Cómo?

– No van a aparecer… por lo visto querían darte tiempo.

– ¿Tiempo para qué?

– Para estar conmigo supongo ¿No?

Cada vez comprendía menos de nuestra conversación, le cogí el móvil e intenté evadir su pregunta. Claro que quería estar con él, pero una lección de humildad a este príncipe arrogante no le vendría mal.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso… antes Li dijo algo como "Las casualidades no existen, solo existe lo inevitable". Eso quiere decir que él lo sabía. No había sido una casualidad que cogiéramos el mismo tren, tarde o temprano el metro se habría ido vaciando y nos hubiéramos visto, o en el punto de reunión hubiéramos estado esperando como gilipollas, aunque él sí que lo sabía, aunque si fue una coincidencia que cayera sobre él ¿No?

– ¿Tú lo sabías verdad?

– ¿El qué?

– Pues que no iban a venir… seguro que lo único que quieres hacer es reírte de mí.

Hubo un breve lapso de tiempo en el que no hablamos, acabé desviando la mirada y suspiré derrotada.

– Te equivocas, yo no sabía nada, esto huele a plan creado por Eriol.

– O Tomoyo…

– ¿A tu amiga le gusta Eriol–san?

– A ciencia cierta no lo sé, nunca hablamos de ese tema aunque estoy segura que posiblemente sí le guste.

– Hablas demasiado para decir algo tan corto.

– ¿Nunca te han dicho que tienes muy mal genio?

– No merece la pena gastar saliva y amabilidad en cosas insignificantes.

– ¿Me intentas decir que soy una persona insignificante?

– Yo no he dicho eso.

– Antes… Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.

– Ya lo sé.

– ¿Entonces por qué no me nombraste cuando hablaste con Eriol?

– Realmente no hay una razón.

Resoplé furiosa cuando oí su respuesta y le di la espalda. Me había enfadado muchísimo, tanto, que tenía ganas de golpearle. ¡Era un cretino, arrogante, estúpido y sin sentimientos!

Intenté no pensar en nada y cuando me di cuenta, Li había desaparecido. ¡Será cabrón! Encima se va y no tiene la decencia de decirme…

¿Nada?

No pude continuar porque frente a mis ojos apareció una lata, al final de la lata una mano salvadora, y al extremo de la mano salvadora un cuerpo, y ese cuerpo pertenecía a Li.

– ¿Para mí?

– No te lo bebas si no quieres.

– No, gracias– le dije aceptando la lata.

Él se sentó a mi lado y bebió de su propia lata. Después frente a mis ojos abrió la funda de la guitarra y extrajo de ella su instrumento. Una guitarra acústica preciosa.

Era grande y completamente negra nacarada, tenía un logotipo incrustado, eran unos caracteres chinos que no supe traducir. Li–san se echó la guitarra y acarició las cuerdas formando una preciosa melodía.

– Tocas muy bien.

– Gracias–. Hizo una pausa y me miró– tú tienes buena voz.

– ¿Yo? Qué va…

– Claro qué sí, te he oído tararear antes ¿Acaso estás probando mis capacidades?

– Bueno… vale.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en la melodía de la guitarra de Li, la canción era bastante triste y melancólica. Cuando terminó de tocar acarició unos acordes que eran más alegres que los de antes.

– ¿Desde cuándo tocas?

– Desde hace siete años.

– ¡Cuánto tiempo!

– Sí.

– ¿Siempre te gustó la música?

– Sí.

– ¿Cuántos instrumentos tocas?

Él me miró fijamente sin dejar de tocar aquella canción, bajé la mirada avergonzada y él soltó una risita.

– Sé tocar la mayoría de instrumentos de cuerda, la guitarra es mi preferida.

– A mí también me gusta mucho la guitarra.

– ¿Sabes tocar?

– No, pero me gusta mucho oírla.

Hubo un largo período de tiempo en el que estuvimos callados. Se me hacía raro estar sentada a su lado, en aquella burbuja de aparente confianza. Li me hablaba con monosílabos y de vez en cuando soltaba un comentario con más de tres palabras pero seguía callado tocando la guitarra.

– Antes en el metro…

– Eres fácil de provocar– dijo dejando de tocar–. Me gusta mucho tu cara cuando lo hago.

– Pero antes…

– Y sobre lo que pasó en las escale…

– No te preocupes, yo ya lo he olvidado…

– Yo no.

Aquellas dos palabras me provocaron una parada cardiorrespiratoria, le miré sorprendida, el corazón que me latía lenta y pesadamente comenzó a palpitar de una forma desaforada.

¿Qué querrá decir eso?

¿Puede haber una pequeña posibilidad de gustarle?

Él no lo había olvidado y yo tampoco lo olvidaría jamás.

Volvió a acariciar las cuerdas de la guitarra y reconocí los acordes de una de mis canciones preferidas de Gazette, cerré los ojos y me sumergí en la preciosa melodía que estaba tocando.

– Me gusta mucho Gazette.

Él sonrió y me miró.

– Era de esperar.

Me sonrojé un poco y acabé sonriendo de nuevo.

– ¿Por qué?

– Me dio la impresión, a mí también me gusta.

– ¿Y yo te gusto?

Me miró fijamente y se apoyó en el respaldo. Por un momento pareció que fue a hablar, pero no dijo nada. Parpadeé esperando una respuesta, había sido muy precipitado preguntárselo, pero me sentía tan cómoda hablando con él que no pude evitarlo. Ahora estaba pasando el peor momento de mi vida. ¿Cuál sería la respuesta?

Tratándose de Li… me extraña muchísimo que no se haya burlado o metido conmigo. Aunque había confesado que le gustaba provocarme.

– Eres muy atrevida neko–chan.

¿Por qué no me llamará por mi nombre?

– Si me preguntaran… si me preguntaras, si te quiero o te odio no sabría qué decirte, tampoco sé a ciencia cierta si me gustas o me disgustas así que no sé qué decirte, lo siento. Tendría que pensarlo.

– Ah.

Suspiré algo derrotada, me había dejado muy nerviosa, si me hubiera dado una respuesta positiva me hubiera alegrado muchísimo, porque Li me gusta mucho. Pero sin embargo si la respuesta hubiera sido negativa hubiera optado por tomar dos caminos: Uno de ellos sería el de luchar por él y el otro… pues siempre queda la derrota.

– ¿Desilusionada?

– No, realmente no.

– ¿Quieres un helado?

– ¡Sí!

**Continuará…**

* * *

**–R–I–N–C–O–N––––D–E––––A–C–L–A–R–A–C–I–O–N–E–S–**

**Okaerinasai minna–san! **

**Hoy voy a hablaros de las horas punta en Japón. Existen unas determinadas horas en las que todos entran o salen de trabajar y cogen el metro para ir o venir de sus casas. En esas horas, el término "Como sardinas en lata" le viene de perlas, normalmente no cabe ni la cabeza de un alfiler y son unos cuantos trenes los que van siempre llenos hasta que pasan las horas punta. En Japón, como en el resto del mundo existen los pervertidos, esa tribu urbana que se dedica a meter mano a las mujeres y a algunos hombres. En Japón, pueden arrestarte por armar un escándalo, por esa razón Sakura no grita que la están metiendo mano antes de saber quién era la mano enemiga. Por eso diseñaron unos vagones que son especiales para mujeres.**

**El Takoyaki es un plato típico japonés, son unas bolitas de pulpo fritas que suelen venderse pinchadas en un palito. Pueden venderse en puestos ambulantes.**

**Las máquinas expendedoras de refrescos suelen vender tanto bebidas frías como calientes.**

**La canción del capítulo se llama Onegai Señorita! Es del grupo Orange Range, es una canción que me hace muchísima gracia el video clip, la he cantado muchísimo durante el instituto y hasta hace varias semanas no sabía lo que estaba cantando xDDD en fin xDD el videoclip inspiró la escena del metro del capítulo de hoy. Un beso para todos los mexicanos.**

_Ahh Ahh Esta pasión no parará por cualquier cosa_

_Un Desierto de asfalto, una jungla de gente, una pelea en un cruce; ¡No es problema!_

_Contigo, es amor a primera vista._

_Justo en el centro de una megalópolis, yeah, un baile seductor._

_Ojos culpables, una historia de verano (Gíralo Dj, Tengo un buen número para ti)_

_¡Quiero Bailar! Es como ser tocado…_

_Ah, bien, por favor bebe y no dejes ni una gota, yeah yeah (Exótico, mi corazón late con fuerza, sexy)_

_Toma por favor algo más de fruta fresca, la espumosa bebida del amor, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Antes de despertar agotado… eres tan apasionada, señorita._

_Si ambos dudamos, nada empezará entre nosotros_

_¿Está tu pulso latiendo con violencia? Déjamelo a mí por favor_

_Vamos, coge mis manos y baila. Eres muy deliciosa, No hay ningún error, el suelo aquí está al rojo vivo._

_Mi moral se rompe a la vista de piel, hay un infierno (Sube cowboy, tengo un buen número para ti)_

_Me estoy poniendo más y más impaciente._

_Ah Es un solo tiro, se desborda (Un histérico puñetazo de maestro)_

_Después de todo, es verano, lo malo es la espumosa bebida de amor, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Te abrazo antes de que escapes, te agarré en una captura inmediata._

_En México hoy, hace realmente más, más calor, mucho calor_

_Hasta hicimos reservas en Anshe con mangas cortas, goteo sudor y eres un camello!_

_¿Es esto un espejismo? (Bésame mi amor, te quiero)_

_Mojo mi corazón seco por un momento, Cruzo la línea, yeah, yeah , yeah_

_No puedo ver qué hay a mí alrededor, de lado._

_Ah, bien, por favor bebe y no dejes ni una gota, yeah yeah (Exótico, mi corazón late con fuerza, sexy)_

_Toma por favor algo más de fruta fresca, la espumosa bebida del amor, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Ah Es un solo tiro, se desborda (Un histérico puñetazo de maestro)_

_Después de todo, es verano, lo malo es la espumosa bebida de amor, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Antes de despertar agotado…_

_Por favor señorita._

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la octava parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

Ohayo Gozaimasu!

Podría comenzar con una disculpa, he tardado muchísimo en actualizar, pero este capítulo me ha costado más en escribirlo porque a parte que he tenido algunos compromisos familiares, me vicié a los sims, a tres libros y tuve un pequeño periodo en el cual no sabía escribir lo que quería transmitir. Realmente no es que no supiera, porque sabía perfectamente lo que viene después, solo que no tenía inspiración o cuando la tenía me volvía loca cambiando párrafos. La escena del metro, es una de las escenas que pensé que pasarían incluso antes de ponerle nombre a la historia. Por fin hemos llegado al punto en el cual los personajes parecen conocerse un poco. Sé que he recibido comentarios diciendo que Sakura está demasiado obsesionada con Shaoran o que no hace más que arrastrarse. Puede que en algunos momentos sí que parezca que se esté arrastrando, pero ya veréis por qué realmente lo hace. No suelo escribir nada a la ligera y lo que si os pido es un poco de paciencia. Las relaciones en la vida real no son fáciles, a una no le suelen tirar los libros al suelo y enamorarse del príncipe azul que te está ayudando a recogerlos. Normalmente suelen pasar meses, incluso años y más con el carácter tan explosivo de Shaoran. ¿No creéis? Bueno, no hablo más sobre ese punto. Os agradezco todos los reviews que me habéis escrito, son cada uno un tesoro que comentaré en breves, en cuanto salga del hospital. ¡Sí chicas! No he muerto, estoy en el hospital en mis últimos días. Hoy terminé de escribir y revisar el capítulo y se lo voy a enviar a mi hermano para que actualice por mí. Creo que aunque posiblemente me vaya mañana o el lunes os gustaría leer el capítulo. No os preocupéis que yo estoy bien, o por lo menos mejor que antes. Y nada. Este capítulo se lo dedico a dos chicas: A Rosh Bernal, por enviarme todos esos reviews pidiendo el capítulo, cada vez que leía un Review tuyo me animaba y escribía un poco más, ahora que lo he terminado creo que te mereces que te lo dedique. Y a La–Sakurita porque fue hace una semana su cumpleaños.

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**– ¡Escríbeme! –**

**ATTE:**

**– Hikari–sys –**


	9. Clow

**– Dochirasama desu ka?–**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra son propiedad de CLAMP, ante todo, pero la historia me pertenece.**

**Capítulo IX**

**– Onegai Señorita –**

* * *

_Dochirasama desu ka? – ¿De parte de quién?_

"Toma ve a por él"

Aún resonaban sus palabras en mi cabeza y me daba la impresión que el dicho "_tener la cabeza hueca_" se había hecho realidad en mí. "Toma ve a por él… a por él… por él… él…" Resonaba el eco de sus palabras en mi cabeza ahora hueca.

¿Cómo cinco palabras podían estropear un precioso momento? Analizando la tarde, técnicamente me había metido mano en el tren, habíamos ido juntos uno yuxtapuesto al otro e incluso estaba tocando una de mis canciones preferidas de Gazette. Y hasta cuando le pregunté si le gustaba, no me había dado un _no_ rotundo, pero me dejó más picada que antes.

"Toma ve a por él"

Cuando me preguntó que si quería un helado, me había imaginado que guardaría su guitarra e iríamos juntos al puestecillo de helados que estaba al otro lado de la plaza. Había imaginado incluso que él elegía mi helado y por casualidad elegía mi preferido.

Como una pareja de enamorados me daba el mío y estaría sonrojado, incluso se comportaría de una manera traviesa cuando robara un poco de mi helado, entonces yo le daría unos golpecitos en el brazo y me quejaría.

Él por supuesto me daría como recompensa todo su helado, aunque no me aprovecharía del todo de él. No soy tan mala…

"Toma ve a por él"

¡Pero qué se cree que soy yo!, ¿Su criada? Desde luego me iba a vengar… pienso ponerme más de tres bolas en mi cucurucho, mientras que a él le dejaré con una sola y miserable pequeña bola.

"Toma ve a por él, toma ve a por él" ¡Me saca de quicio!

Es como si me acariciase la cabeza con tres sordas palmaditas y me sonriera como si fuera su mascota. Silbaría y exclamaría: Vamos Sakura, "Toma ve a por él"

Me paré justo en frente del carrito de los helados y dirigí la vista donde se encontraba él. Aunque no podía apreciarle bien, parecía que se estaba riendo o por lo menos meneaba la cabeza mientras seguía tocando la guitarra.

– Bienvenida, ¿Qué desea?

– Hola, pues quiero dos helados– Miré la carta y suspiré.

Soy una blanda…

– Uno de _chocolate con menta_ y otro…

Mi helado preferido es el de chocolate, en todas sus variedades aunque, últimamente me había viciado al helado de _chocolate con menta_, así que era el que me apetecía. Ahora tras explicaros el por qué de la elección de mi helado os contaré el mayor de mis problemas hasta entonces.

¿Qué helado le gustará a Li?

Esa elección es crucial, si acierto le causaría una buena impresión y si no, pues una de dos: O se mofaba de mí por no saber qué sabor es su preferido, o se enfadaba conmigo… Me puedo llegar a imaginar la situación y lo que diría.

"Incompetente"

Una voz gritó dentro de mí ¡NOOOOOO!, Tranquila Sakura… Analicemos a Li Shaoran: ¿Qué es lo que destaca en él a parte de su muy aclamada belleza? Su mal genio.

Es una persona ácida… es como un limón… ¿Le gustaría el helado de limón?

–… De limón.

– Muy bien.

El señor me despachó y le pagué lo correspondiente. Respiré hondo y me dirigí como si fuera directa al patíbulo. ¿Y si no le gustaba? Antes había bebido un refresco de limón…

De todas formas… Li Shaoran es un caballero… lo había demostrado en el vagón del metro. Pensándolo bien, aunque me había metido mano, había dejado quedarme sobre él durante todo el trayecto librándome de posibles pervertidos.

Respiré profundamente cuando llegué junto a él y me senté en el banco. Me giré un poco y le ofrecí su helado.

– Toma.

Él lo aceptó, pero no me dijo ni una palabra. Cuando ya me desentendí de su helado procedí a tomarme el mío. Me fijé que había guardado la guitarra.

– ¿De qué es?

– De limón.

Le miré un poco asustada… ¿Cuál sería su verdadera reacción?

– Inútil… No me gusta. Dame el tuyo.

– No.

– ¿Cómo qué no?

Me dijo a la vez que me arrebataba mi helado de las manos y lo cambiaba por el suyo.

– Pero ya he comido un poco mientras venía.

Intenté que entrara en razón, aunque me costaría un poco lograrlo, sé lo cabeza dura que es este príncipe arrogante, pero como ya habréis comprobado, una de mis cualidades principales es la perseverancia. Me devolvería mi helado, lo juro por mi madre.

– Me da igual.

– Te creía escrupuloso.

– ¿Yo?, Tal vez– hizo una pausa y sonrió– Pero ya te he probado.

La sangre se me agolpó en las mejillas y me creía morir. A este paso nunca me devolvería mi helado. Intenté no hacer mucho caso a su comentario, aunque estaba más roja que un farolillo de navidad.

Puse mi seria mirada en él y en lo que había sido mi helado. Intenté mirarle lo más enfadada posible, lucharía por mi helado y vencería. ¡Qué ha hecho! Por Kami… se lo está comiendo.

Encima le ha dado un lametazo mirándome con esos ojos tan provocativos. Sin duda tenía que aprender de él para lograr esa mirada tan provocadora… en serio, me ha dicho muchísima gente que el color de mis ojos me hace una cara muy dulce, y con él quiero ser cualquier cosa menos dulce.

Pero esa mirada en él quedaba tan depravadamente provocadora que… ¡Por Kami! Le ha dado otro lametón.

Ya no recuperaría mi helado… adiós helado…

¡Maldito seas! Pensé a la vez que comencé a comer del helado de limón… me sabía a premio de consolación, mientras él ganó el primer premio. Un gran cucurucho con una gran bola de chocolate con menta.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado que a Li Shaoran le gustara el chocolate. Tengo un amigo que siempre dice que a las personas se las puede analizar su personalidad por su forma de comer. Siempre había pensado que el chocolate era dulce, pero no veía a mi compañero como un engendro dulce… y mucho menos cálido.

Pero maldita sea… sé que puedo resultar un poco pervertida pero, una vez leí que el chocolate era un afrodisíaco… puede que en eso sí que se parezca a mi compañero. Sensual y muy, pero que muy apetecible.

¿Me volvería tan adicta a él como lo soy con el chocolate?

– Se te va a caer el helado.

Lentamente dirigí mi atención a la gota de limón que descendía por el cucurucho, se descongelaba el helado tan lentamente, y la gota mojaba mis dedos, que sensación más agradable. Sentía mis dedos fríos y mojados. Estaba tan inmersa en mi paranoia que no me di cuenta cuando sus dedos se cerraron en mi muñeca y su lengua limpió los restos de lo que había sido la gota de helado que se había descongelado.

Del susto y la impresión, dejé caer el helado al suelo. Ahora sí… ya no tenía ni premio de consolación… pero… Je… Aún seguía Shaoran Li lamiéndome los dedos.

Dedo a dedo, su lengua viajó en primera clase hasta llegar a mi mano, y fue ahí cuando me miró con esa mirada tan sugerentemente seductora. Cerré los ojos instintivamente intentando controlar el impulso de irme con él a terminarnos el helado a otra parte. Con mis ojos cerré las piernas en un impulso de no relajarme ante esas oleadas de placer y pues… para controlar un poco lo que ya sabéis.

¿Por qué sentía justo ahora mi cuerpo tan cálido? Me siento como mi ex–helado de limón. Cálido y húmedo, pero qué bien se siente ser un helado. Creo que me convertiría en helado siempre y cuando el que me vaya a comer fuera mi compañero el visual–kun.

Lo siento helados… a partir de ahora os trataré con más respeto, lo prometo.

– Vaya, dejaste caer el helado.

– Lo–lo siento– balbuceé entrecortada.

– Ven.

Le miré confundida, ¿Qué quería decirme?

– ¿Qué?

– Mi madre me enseñó que debía compartir las cosas.

Dijo mientras me pasaba un brazo por la espalda y me acercaba el helado a la boca. Una de mis piernas comenzó a temblar sola. Ahí estaba yo, hecha un manojo de nervios, con el helado a centímetros de mi boca. El brazo de Li–san apoyado en mis hombros y su pecho detrás de uno de mis brazos. ¡Me estaba abrazando!

Parecíamos una pareja de enamorados.

Aún me estoy riendo internamente por su comentario. Sé que si saco mi risa al exterior sonaría algo histérica y no quería arruinar el momento, además que, si él ha dicho que su madre le había enseñado a compartir, qué leches… ese helado era mío desde un principio.

Tímidamente me acerqué al helado y cuando quise hincarle el diente, el príncipe arrogante –cómo no– me lo retiró de la boca y le dio un buen bocado al helado. ¡Por Kami! Quedaba muy poco ya de lo que había sido una gran bola.

Desvié la mirada hacia un lado para que no viera la cara de perro que tenía puesta en ese momento. No pasaron más que unos segundos y ya tenía mi cara entre sus manos, mis labios abiertos por sus dos pulgares que no serían más que el preliminar del beso que acabó por darme.

Aquel beso fue húmedo, no fue un beso sin muchos miramientos no, reitero que fue uno especialmente húmedo. Su maravillosa lengua volvía a hacer estragos en mi ya frágil cordura y no contentándome solo con brindarme esos sentimientos que hacían estremecerme de la cabeza a los pies, me dejó un regalito.

¡Mi Helado!

¡No podía creerlo! Cuando dejó el helado sobre mi lengua se apartó de mí con tanta prisa que acabé con cierto mareo. ¿Sería el frío del hielo o que había abandonado mi cuerpo con esa abrupta rapidez? Realmente estaba atónita.

– ¿Qué?, no me lo devuelves.

Jamás. Había jurado sobre mi madre que me devolvería el helado.

– No, porque en primer lugar, fue mi helado.

Mi rabieta desembocó en una carcajada que sonó a música en mis oídos, de todas las risas que había soltado desde que le conozco, esta fue la primera que me pareció verdadera.

No es que dudase de la veracidad de sus sonrisas y ponga en duda su sentido del humor, solo que siempre parece tan serio y tan misterioso que nunca sé lo que está pensando realmente.

No es una persona transparente.

Y bueno, he de decir que su risa era preciosa. Muy profunda y masculina, realmente cuando reía rezumaba jovialidad y simpatía. Es más, parecía otro chico completamente diferente.

– Vaya, vaya… ¿A quién tenemos aquí?

Una voz masculina me sacó de mis pensamientos. Alcé la mirada y delante nuestra había dos sujetos –vestidos muy visuals– que se sentaron a nuestro lado a cada extremo.

– ¡No sabía que Li sabía reír delante de una chica!

Dijo el que aparentaba ser más mayor. Era alto y muy delgado, por lo menos sacaba tres cabezas al otro chico que le acompañaba. Tenía el pelo de color rojo fuego y el flequillo lo tenía echado a un lado. Parecía un pirata porque no se le veía el ojo, además qué, me gustó mucho ese flequillo porque las puntas las tenía negras brillantes.

Tenía la cara muy estilizada, pero no era tan guapo como el otro chico. Eso sí, tenía un pearcing en la boca. El pearcing en cuestión, era una cadenita que estaba comunicada con otro agujero en la oreja derecha. ¡Cómo me gustaba ese tipo de pearcing!

Me fijé en su ropa, en su camisa sin mangas de color negro y su pañuelo rokero rojo atado al cuello. No tenía camiseta debajo del chaleco, pero sí que tenía unos pantalones de vinilo negro brillante y unas plataformas que le elevaba incluso más. Su forma de vestir era muy gótica, pero no se salía del todo del visual kei. No he mencionado su lentilla, digo lentilla en singular porque no se le veía el otro ojo, la pupila era de color negra y tenía un dibujo de una cruz blanca. ¡Me encantó!

– Di la verdad chica, ¿Qué escondes bajo la falda?

Me dijo el otro chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era un chico precioso, bajito, quizás un centímetro o dos más alto que yo. Tenía las facciones muy aniñadas, parecía una chica. ¡Era más guapo que yo!

Su pelo era rubio, lo tenía liso y un poco más largo que el mío, aunque lo tapaba un sombrero de copa de color blanco. Tenía en el labio inferior, en la parte izquierda, un arito muy chulo. Su maquillaje era más suave que el del otro joven.

Vestía muy Oshare, lleno de colgantes y pulseras en una de sus muñecas. Llevaba puesta una camisa con las mangas abombadas en los hombros, blancas con líneas negras; Una camiseta de tirantes negras con un dibujo –un sol y una luna unidos– y unos pantalones pesqueros negros que le llegaban por las rodillas. En los pies unas convers blancas.

– ¡Yo no escondo nada!

Logré expresar tras pasarle el escáner interno que tenemos implantados todas las chicas.

– Puedo asegurar que Sakura–chan es toda mujer.

Salió tras mi defensa Eriol, que acababa de llegar acompañado con una sonriente Tomoyo.

– Vaya, debe ser una marimacho entonces.

Dijo el bajito de forma despreocupada. Li Shaoran soltó otra carcajada y el más alto de todos les acompañó en el ataque de risa.

Yo no le veía sentido, me estaban insultando en la cara y nadie hacía nada por evitarlo, es más parecía que todos se estaban riendo.

– Haru–chan, mi mejor amiga no es una marimacho– logró decir mi Oni–san.

– Tranquilo Eri–chan, solo estaba bromeando, disculpa mi poca delicadeza.

Eso último lo dijo mirándome, se estaba disculpando conmigo.

– No importa.

– Mi nombre es Harumi, pero claro es un sobrenombre. Así que eres la famosa Sakura, ¿Estoy equivocado?

– ¿Soy famosa?– pregunté con curiosidad.

– Eriol–san nos habla de ti constantemente.

– Eres mucho más guapa en persona– dijo con una sonrisa verdadera.

Este chico, Harumi, se nota que le gusta muchísimo gastar bromas a la gente. Parece un chico sincero y puro, además que era tan adorable como una chica. Para mí, su sonrisa brilló muy cálida, así que acabé correspondiéndole.

– Gracias.

– ¿No crees Li–kun?

El aludido chasqueó la lengua y se levantó colgándose la guitarra a la espalda.

– ¿Vamos a ensayar ya o necesitamos otra hora adulando a la amiga de Eriol?

Espera. WHAT?

¿Qué había sido eso? Harumi sonrió y se levantó también. Yo me quedé sentada unos instantes más procesando la información. ¿Cuándo pasé a ser la amiga de Eriol?

Hacía unos instantes tenía toda su atención en provocarme, cosa que logró y ahora era simplemente "La amiga de Eriol". Menudo patán.

– ¿No vienes Sakura–chan?

Me preguntó Tomoyo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

– Sí… perdona.

– ¿Os encontrasteis aquí?

– No, fue en el metro.

– Así que vinisteis juntos ¿No?

– Sí… aunque ahora está raro.

– Creo que se debe porque todos tenían puesta la atención en ti.

– ¿En mí?– me señalé extrañada.

– ¡Es que estás monísima con ese conjunto!

Tomoyo me agarró la mano y corrimos juntas al lado de Eriol, que nos esperaba unos metros delante de nosotras. Entramos en uno de los edificios y aunque un poco apretados entramos todos en el ascensor.

Parecíamos sardinas en lata, pero aún así no noté cerca a Li. Miré disimuladamente hacia un lado y estaba justo frente a la puerta en el otro extremo.

De entre sus dos amigos, él era el más guapo de todos. Harumi tenía una cara preciosa, parecía ser un chico tierno y muy gracioso, pero le falta ese toque de perversión que tenía Li. Sin embargo, al chico alto de los brazos fuertes, tenía ese halo de misterio que rodeaba a Li, pero en él ese halo era mucho menos interesante.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas en el piso décimo. Salimos de allí y el chico alto de los brazos fuertes marcó el rumbo hacia la derecha. El pasillo era muy amplio y parecía un edificio lujoso. Las paredes eran de madera oscura y en cada esquina había una planta con flores y una lámpara iluminada, eso sin nombrar los innumerables cuadros que decoraban entre puerta y puerta.

Eriol sacó la llave que correspondía a la habitación setecientos siete y la introdujo en la cerradura. En unos momentos la puerta se abrió y uno a uno entramos en el apartamento.

He de decir que estaba muy nerviosa, la casa era muy espaciosa y estaba construida del modo occidental, por lo que no nos quitamos los zapatos. El suelo brillaba y las paredes eran de madera regia.

Al final del pasillo entramos en un gran salón en el que había una gran televisión de plasma dentro del mueble en la pared –supe que estaba allí porque las puertas estaban abiertas–. Unos cómodos sofás, una preciosa mesa de cristal con sillas muy modernas alrededor.

En la mesita de café que estaba frente al sofá, había innumerables revistas sobre música e incluso había partituras. Estábamos por fin en el estudio del grupo Clow.

– Vaya, chicos tenéis un gran estudio.

Oí decir a Tomoyo, Harumi soltó una risotada muy graciosa provocando el mismo efecto en sus demás amigos menos en Li, que se perdió tras una puerta tradicional y no volvió a aparecer en un buen rato.

– ¿Queréis tomar algo que no sea café?– Nos preguntó Eriol con una sonrisa.

– ¡Hay algo más que café y chocolate!

Exclamó Harumi siguiendo a Eriol hasta la cocina, esta era una cocina abierta y sobre todo moderna, no le faltaba ni un electrodoméstico.

– Traigo bolsas de té.

– ¿Por qué nunca tenemos té?

Harumi hizo pucheritos mientras pataleaba como un niño chico. Le miré con ternura, parecía un chico inocente a pesar que la primera vez que se dirigió a mí fue para preguntarme si escondía algo debajo de mi falda.

– Porque Li–sama es quién hace la compra.

Dijo el otro chico solemnemente mientras se apoyaba en la barra de mármol.

– Mi nombre es Juro Aihara, al contrario que Harumi, mi nombre es real.

– Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto y ella es mi mejor amiga.

– Tomoyo Daidouji.

– Encantado de conocerlas.

Hubo un ruido estrepitoso en la cocina que nos hizo perder el hilo de la conversación con Aihara, al parecer Harumi había tirado un montón de cacerolas al suelo.

Fue tanto el revuelo que Li había reaparecido y se asomó –a mi lado– en la cocina. Cuando vio lo que había pasado se llevó la mano a su frente y suspiró aliviado.

Por un momento había visto la preocupación en sus ojos, ¿O realmente me lo imaginé?

¿Podía él, el príncipe arrogante, preocuparse por alguien?

Aunque de pronto me vino la imagen de él yendo solo a la compra, ¿Sería cierto lo del café y el chocolate?

– Por cierto, ¿Cuándo vamos a empezar?

Oí a mi compañero de clase refunfuñar fastidiado a mi lado. Harumi pasó de él completamente, pero Eriol contestó a su pregunta.

– Estamos esperando a que lleguen Hayami y al técnico de sonido.

– ¿Quién es Hayami?– Pregunté sin pensar.

– Es nuestro manager, ya verás Sakura–chan cómo te enamorarás de él.

Sentí una fuerte aura negativa y fría a mi lado. Los vellos se me pusieron como escarpias, comencé a sentirme mal y creo que hasta había empalidecido porque Harumi se acercó a mi rostro y lo tomó con sus cálidas manos.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Sakura–chan?

Quise gritar de emoción. ¡Era tan mono cuando hacía eso! Mientras tanto a mi lado ya sabéis de alguien que murmuraba improperios sobre la familia de cierta persona que me tenía agarrada la cara con sus manos.

– ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso y hacerme un chocolate?

Harumi me soltó de pronto y sonrió. Su alma era tan pura que sentí el frescor en mi alma. A pesar del ataque de Li Shaoran él seguía sonriendo, aunque… ¡Era aquello una lágrima?

– ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!– le exigí enfadada.

Todos me miraron con asombro. Había gritado a Li y este me miraba con aquellos ojos tan amenazadores que… ¡Por kami! Creo que me quiere matar. Tragué saliva mientras cerraba los puños para iniciar el futuro contraataque.

– Te he dicho que te disculpes.

– No voy a hacer eso y lo sabes.

– Discúlpate.

– No.

– Toma, tu chocolate Li–Sama, Sakura–chan.

Nos interrumpió Harumi acercándonos a cada uno una taza con chocolate. ¡Desde luego me sacaba de quicio! Tomó la taza y tras lanzarme una mirada de soslayo volvió a marcharse por aquella misma puerta al estilo tradicional por la que había venido.

– No te preocupes, suele ser así.

– ¡Pero es tan idiota!

– Nunca había visto a nadie enfrentarse contra él, te estoy agradecido por haberte preocupado por mí, pero está bien.

Las palabras de Harumi me dejaron con cierto sabor agrio en la boca. Tal vez me había pasado un poco y había malinterpretado la situación. ¡Aunque seguía pensando que no tuvo que haber hablado así a Harumi! Qué se creía que era, ¿Su esclavo?

¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a hablar de más?

Tomé un sorbo de la taza y rumié ese pensamiento mientras sentía el calor del chocolate caliente, cálido en mi pecho.

Aunque en mi corazón jamás un chocolate me había parecido tan amargo.

– Deberíamos hacerle caso esta vez, ensayaremos sin el manager.

El chico alto, Juro Aihara, que se había mantenido callado hasta ese momento habló. Las palabras que dijo, fueron rotundas, Harumi abandonó la cocina tarareando y se perdió tras la puerta por la que se había escabullido el basilisco.

Juro hizo lo mismo y no tardamos mucho en imitarles nosotras acompañados de Eriol.

– No te preocupes, él tiene un carácter fuerte y odia perder.

– Ya pero…

– Te estás enamorando de él ¿No es cierto?

La sonrisa en la cara de Eriol, tenía muchísimos sentimientos que pude distinguir. Era una sonrisa sincera, algo tímida pero muy reconfortante. ¿Pensaría en Tomoyo?

Miré a Tomoyo y ella estaba absorta en todos los cuadros que estaban colgados en las paredes de los pasillos por los que estuvimos. Había un sin fin de puertas cerradas y el pasillo parecía no tener nunca fin. ¿Qué serían aquellas habitaciones?

– ¿Eriol te mudaste aquí?

– No realmente– hizo una pausa–. Pero es cierto que tengo un cuarto propio aquí.

– ¿Eso os lo proporciona la discográfica?

Preguntó Tomoyo de pronto.

– Así es.

Nos paramos ante una puerta que desentonaba con el diseño de las puertas que adornaban la casa. Esta estaba blindada, seguramente para no dejar pasar la música.

Eriol antes de abrir la puerta se dirigió a mí. Su mirada era seria, siempre ponía esa mirada cuando quería que le atendiese bien. Como buena amiga, eso hice. Aunque no sé por qué no quería oír las palabras que me dedicaría en breves.

– Sakura, Si te estás enamorando de Li, será mejor que le olvides.

– ¿Por qué Eriol–kun?

Pregunté con un hilo de voz.

– No te conviene– hizo una pausa y me miró con cierta ¿Desesperación en sus ojos?– No es la mejor persona para ti.

Asentí preocupada, ¿Qué querría decirme exactamente? Eriol y Tomoyo son personas que suelen calar a una persona hasta el fondo, a mi me cuesta llegar a hacerlo, y cuando lo consigo, muchísimas veces fue tarde y me hicieron daño.

¿Por qué mi Gps interno no tiene esa función?

¿Seré inútil como dice Li–san?

– ¿Sakura–chan?

Me llamó Tomoyo algo preocupada, zarandeé la cabeza saliendo de ese maldito telar donde se tejen los hilos de mis pensamientos llamado mente. Sonreí algo contrariada pero al parecer no me tomaron mucho en serio porque entraron al estudio.

El estudio, era una habitación insonorizada bastante amplia. Aunque yo me la había imaginado en un principio muchísimo más grande de lo que realmente era.

Las paredes eran de color castaño rojizo. Una vez me puse a investigar y llegué a la conclusión que insonorizar un cuarto es lo más retorcido que podían hacer unos obreros. Un auténtico trabajo de chinos. Ante todo, los ladrillos debían ser huecos, debían también taparse con cemento para cubrir posibles grietas.

El suelo estaba cubierto de una moqueta muy mullida y suave al tacto de color negro brillante. Me pregunto si ellos caminarán descalzos alguna vez mientras tocan y componen.

Eso me recuerda a que la casa huele francamente bien. ¿La discográfica les proporcionaría una asistenta?

El estudio se dividía en dos partes gracias a un tabique levantado en mitad de la habitación. Y junto a la ventanal que habían construido en el centro, había un sin fin de aparatos electrónicos y varios taburetes.

Me acerqué con curiosidad a la sala de control y me maravillé ante todo el equipo electroacústica, y todos los stocks incrustados en la pared. Me vi tentada a acariciar la mesa de mezclas, todos los volúmenes, mutes, panorámicos y un montón de cacharros más de los cuales no sé el nombre.

Y el ordenador.

– Será mejor que no toques eso, a no ser que tengas dinero para pagarlo si lo llegaras a romper.

– Lo siento.

Me disculpé con cierto deje de frialdad en mi voz. Le miré de reojo mientras se crujía los nudillos y se sentaba en un taburete. Se cruzaron nuestras miradas y la tensión era palpable.

No entiendo porqué estaba tan enfadado conmigo, se comportaba como una manera diferente que me hizo pensar que nunca terminaría de conocer a Li Shaoran.

– Si queréis podéis sentaros aquí.

Nos ofreció Eriol con su siempre semblante sereno. Tomoyo y yo accedimos y nos sentamos en el sofá de tres plazas. Atentas les escuchamos como comenzaron a calentar los instrumentos.

– Sabía que Harumi–san es el cantante.

Me sorprendió Tomoyo de pronto, mientras Juro se sentaba tras la batería y comenzaba a marcar.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste?

– Por la musculatura de Juro–san.

– No me imagino a Harumi–kun tocando la batería.

El bramido de la guitarra eléctrica nos sobresaltó de pronto, captando enseguida nuestra atención. Al grito de la guitarra se unió Eriol con su bajo. Se miraban con expresiones cómplices ante la mezcla de sonidos desgarradores de aquellos dos instrumentos.

No quité la vista de encima a Eriol, que mientras acariciaba el bajo nos regalaba una melodía conjunta con la guitarra de Li–san.

Tocaron varias canciones de algunos grupos que conocía, me gustaba como sonaban en conjunto, aunque disfruté muchísimo más cuando Harumi se unió a ellos.

El timbre de voz de Harumi es fino, tiene una voz masculina pero no es tan grave como la de sus compañeros. Cuando canta, es capaz de llegar a notas que solo había oído a Tomoyo.

Es impresionante. Muchas veces me pregunto, que de personas tan pequeñas, cómo es que salgan sonidos tan desgarradores de sus pulmones. He usado la palabra desgarradora, porque eso es lo que sentí cuando oí a Harumi cantar.

Observé a Juro–san durante un rato. Me llaman muchísimo la atención las personas que tocan la batería. No por nada, sino porque es el instrumento que jamás deja de sonar durante la canción.

Podían estar golpeando los tambores y los platillos durante horas aparentando no estar cansados. Juro se mueve igual que una pantera. Su cuerpo se contrae y se distorsiona mientras maltrata la batería sin compasión con sonidos sólidos y primitivos.

Creo que es eso lo que más me llama la atención, que tocan con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo y con todo el sentimiento de su corazón a pesar de no moverse durante el escenario.

Increíble.

Crujen las cuerdas bajo las púas y el rugido que profiere el bajo eléctrico tras los dedos de Eriol no le fue indiferente. Observó a Tomoyo y vio cierto brillo en sus ojos, apenas parpadeaba.

Dirigí mi mirada a Shaoran y se me cortó el aliento. Su expresión demostraba que estaba concentrado en lo que hacía, pero también estaba relajado. Tal vez no era consciente de lo sexy que se veía detrás del mástil de la guitarra.

Se movía con tal gracia, que casi no podía ni respirar. Movía de un lado a otro sus hombros a la vez que deslizaba sus dedos por las cuerdas. Me dejó con la boca seca. Acariciaba la guitarra como lo haría con el cuerpo de una chica.

¿Sería la guitarra su chica?

Sí, estoy celosa. Celosa de su instrumento, celosa por como la mira, por como la acaricia, por como la toca, celosa por todo. Ojalá se le rompieran las cuerdas. Maldita sea por el solo que estaba haciendo.

El cenit de la canción había llegado a su fin y el estribillo con la voz de Harumi volvieron a inundar la sala. Shaoran saltó y se colocó detrás de Eriol, ambos sonreían y dieron vueltas espalda sobre espalda. Conducían el mástil de las guitarras intentando que se acariciasen.

Harumi salió de entre ellos y profirió un grito que nos asustó. La canción era genial, con razón se estaban haciendo tan famosos. Clow era... no sé con qué palabra describir a la banda.

Shaoran pisó la batería y siguió tocando. Juro sonrió y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con una de las baquetas, el príncipe arrogante le devolvió la sonrisa y tras otro salto todos comenzaron a mover las cabezas de arriba abajo.

Todos eran parte de la canción, que me estaba poniendo los vellos de punta. Durante un momento agarré la mano de Tomoyo, pero no la miré. Les veía a ellos.

Unidos, sincronizados en perfecta armonía. Eran uno solo y a la vez eran cuatro. La melodía se volvía dulce, sensual, atrevida y rockera. Juro martirizó la batería antes de terminar la canción. A la vez que guitarra y bajo terminaban al unísono.

Y se hizo el silencio.

Tomoyo se levantó de su sitio y aplaudió con efusiva energía. Yo casi no podía moverme de mi sitio, me habían dejado anonadada. Eran muy buenos, tanto que me habían dejado sin palabras.

Al fin me levanté y felicité al grupo por deleitarnos con su música, pero me sentía mareada. Ver a Shaoran así, tan concentrado, tan sincero y tan a gusto me había hecho mella.

Necesitaba aire o partiría en dos su guitarra. Mana–sama sabe que lo haría. Recorrí toda la casa dando tumbos. Necesitaba agua. Mucha agua y si era fría mejor.

Abrí la puerta y caminé por el pasillo. Maldito Shaoran, era la peor droga que existía. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par pero no vi quién salía. Porque de pronto fui abrazada.

Mareada como estaba me di la vuelta y era Shaoran, el príncipe arrogante que me sostenía entre sus brazos no me miraba a mí. Miraba a alguien que estaba frente a nosotros.

Miré en esa dirección y contuve el aliento. Era un chico de nuestra edad y era francamente guapo. Tenía algo en la mirada que no permitía que apartara los ojos de él. El pelo completamente liso y violeta. Era visual kei.

Vestía como un caballero vestido de azul.

Él nos sonrió e hizo una reverencia. El hombre que estaba a su lado habló primero, pero no le oí, solo escuché al muchacho.

– Shaoran, volvemos a encontrarnos.

– ¿Qué significa esto, Ienari?– preguntó Shaoran enfadado.

– Eso es lo que venía a deciros, la compañía quiere que Daisetsu sea la segunda guitarra. Un nuevo integrante de Clow.

Sentí que a Shaoran la respiración se le cortó de pronto. Volví a mirar al sonriente Daisetsu y me pregunté.

¿Qué clase de persona sería?

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la novena parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**_Nota de Hikari–sys: Bueno seré breve. Estoy de vuelta xD Este capítulo se lo dedico a cuatro personas que me han estado dando ánimos durante todo este año. Y gracias al cargo de conciencia que me han dado, decidí continuar en serio tras la edición de El Canto de la sirena. Como ese fanfic voy a subir las respuestas de los reviews en mi blog. No olvidéis pasar por él!_**

**_Chocolate con menta_**

**La–Sakurita**

**Flor de Cerezo**

**_y Rosh Bernal_**

**Gracias a todos los que me habéis dado ánimos. Sin vosotros no sería nadie.**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**– ¡Escríbeme! –**

**ATTE:**

**– Hikari–sys –**


	10. The First Time

**– Dochirasama desu ka?–**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra son propiedad de CLAMP, ante todo, pero la historia me pertenece.**

**Capítulo X**

**– The First Time –**

* * *

_Dochirasama desu ka? – ¿De parte de quién?_

_La primera vez que te miré me enamoré de ti._

Los cerezos florecieron ese domingo de principio de Abril, los rayos del sol calentaban mi piel, pero para mí seguía siendo el mismo invierno tan crudo como el de hace semanas. Las calles aún permanecían frías a las siete de la mañana, la hora en la que solía levantarme y desayunar tomando una taza de chocolate caliente mirando por la ventana de mi casa.

Me gusta ver a las personas pasar, me hacen pensar en todas sus historias, sus sueños y sus tristezas. Me considero una persona solitaria que, a pesar de estar siempre rodeada de gente me encuentro vacío, siempre solo.

No sé lo que es el amor.

Terminé de beberme la taza del desayuno y tras enjuagarla con agua, miré la hora del reloj que tengo colgado sobre la nevera, decidí que ya era hora de salir a pasar la mañana en el Harajuku.

Aún no sabes si soy hombre o mujer, es un dato que no importa ahora, tampoco te lo diré ahora.

Me trasladé a Tokio como muchos otros estudiantes hacen para estudiar en la gran capital, además que pronto comenzaría a tocar en un grupo de música y debía trasladarme para estar más cerca de ellos. Conocía a varios de mis nuevos compañeros, y solo a uno le consideraba un rival digno de mí, pero no diré cuál es el instrumento que toca, para mantener el interesante halo de misterio que me gusta manipular.

Toco la guitarra desde hace muchos años y mi preferida es mi guitarra _Epiphone Les Paul _negra que me compré con mis primeros ahorros. No suelo lanzarme elogios hacia mí mismo, pero sé tocar la mayoría de instrumentos de cuerda, eso incluye el piano y ahora estoy en pos de aprender a tocar la batería, para ello tuve que ejercitar los músculos de mis brazos, siempre salgo con agujetas cuando práctico con las baquetas.

El día que un manager vestido de negro se acercó a mí, supe que mi vida cambiaría. Me habían visto tocar en una competición de guitarras que se había organizado clandestinamente en una nave de un polígono industrial.

Competición que había ganado.

Esta persona, había oído sobre mí, gracias a los rumores que decían que cuando mis dedos puntean las cuerdas de una guitarra, la música se volvía parte de mí y realizábamos juntos tal conjunto de melodías que podían llegar a controlar los sentimientos de una persona. Para mí eso es ser un genio. Se decía de mí que era capaz de hacer llorar con los lamentos de mi _Epiphone_, pero a mí lo que me interesaba realmente era…

El poder _excitar _a una persona con la melodía de mi guitarra.

Y es porque para mí tocar la guitarra se asemeja al acto sexual, el éxtasis de los sonidos agudos, aquellos que son capaces de provocar escalofríos por tu columna vertebral. Las notas graves que rugen dándome la fuerza para comulgar con ella, con mi guitarra. Mi ídolo tocando la guitarra es Sugizo de Luna Sea, aunque también me gustan las dos guitarras de Gazette, Uruha y Kai. Por no mencionar que admiro a Miyavi, y a Mana-sama de Moi dix mois.

Sí, me gusta el Visual kei, y pienso que hay pocos grupos de mujeres tocando rock japonés. Son tan monas... aunque algunas son unos marimachos.

Me dirigí a mi armario y me calcé mis pantalones-mallas negros de vinilo, una camiseta negra lisa, estilo china y sobre ella un corsé de tartán –cuadros rojos escoceses- adornado por dos hebillas grandes en la cintura y cadenas que caían sobre el pantalón. En los pies me puse unas botas new rock con tacón ancho de metal que pesaban mucho. Me dirigí al baño y me peiné cuidadosamente.

Desconecté el Ipod del enchufe de la cocina, lo había puesto a cargar durante la noche, y me puse los auriculares en las orejas. Encendí el aparato y dejé que la música fluyera mientras cogía el ataúd de terciopelo negro que usaba como mochila. Me coloqué en los brazos unas mangas negras adornadas con cadenas que tintineaban cuando caminaba y me puse mis tres anillos en las manos.

Por si queréis saber más sobre mí…

Mi familia se quedó en la otra ciudad de la que vengo, por esa razón vivo solo. La verdad que lo prefiero, pues así obtengo la soledad que tanto necesito para componer las canciones y así proponérselas al nuevo grupo donde estoy tocando ahora. Vivo de los ingresos que gano cuando toco la guitarra en algún evento que se celebra en clandestinidad, y los ahorros que conseguí trabajando en grupos de música en mi ciudad o trabajando en otras clases de empleos.

La música es mi vida.

Desde siempre he sabido que mi físico hacía estragos en ambos sexos. Sinceramente lo siento por los hombres, pero prefiero la belleza de destilan esas mujeres que parecen flores a medio abrir, delicadas y puras, tiernas y salvajes.

Miro alrededor en el andén donde parará el metro en unos pocos minutos. Las mismas expresiones en diferentes personas, a veces me pregunto cual es la verdadera cara de un ser humano. Me gusta jugar con los sentimientos de la gente que me rodea, solamente para ponerlos a prueba. Saber hasta donde son capaces de llegar, en qué situaciones pueden reírse o pueden llorar, hasta donde son capaces de llegar por las personas a las que aman, lo que están dispuestas a perder por ellas. Lo que quieren conseguir o lograr. El ser humano me fascina.

Entro en el metro y espero junto a la puerta agarrado del pasamano. Observo a una pareja de novios que de la mano y con las cabezas juntas se murmuran palabras llenas de sentimientos.

El Amor.

No sé lo que es.

Muchas veces se me han declarado, me han jurado que es amor lo que sienten por mí. Que sus corazones dejan de latir cuando estoy cerca, que tienen un vacío en el estómago cuando no estoy presente y sólo se llena cuando estoy allí, junto a ellos. Que se les seca la boca cuando camino por su lado, cuando me miran veo admiración, veo que son inferiores a mí, que no me comprenden y nunca estarán demasiado tiempo como para acercárseme y conocerme, como humano, no como esa cubierta de carne y huesos que mi madre gestó ocho meses y medio.

El dolor del mundo, el dolor que provoca el amor al mundo. Prefiero mantenerlo lejos de mí.

Las lágrimas que han derramado por mí, nunca han sido dulces. Al alejar a las personas de ese monstruo egoísta que soy, siempre me han tildado con una opinión sobre mí que no dicta demasiado sobre la realidad. Es cierto, no quiero a nadie revoloteando a mí alrededor. Porque no lo quiero y no lo deseo. Porque en mi pecho tengo un agujero que sangra a borbotones y solamente yo sé recoger mi sangre. No necesito los sentimientos de nadie, y que nadie me ayude a recoger los pedazos de mi mente.

Solo la música es mi vida.

Me observé en la ventana del vagón y vi que tenía un poco corrido el delineador en el rabillo del ojo, con un dedo lo arreglé, también me retoqué el pelo. Sentí que me observaban, dirigí mi mirada hacia el grupo de turistas que no me perdían de vista. Sonreí para mí, no veían a mi yo persona, solamente se fijaban en la ropa, en mi pinta de visual kei.

Volví a fijar la vista en la pareja, ahora la chica reía tímidamente porque su novio le estaba propinando besillos en la muñeca. Alguna vez me pregunté cómo me sentiría al ser el protagonista de esa escena. Alcanzar el grado de complicidad con la otra persona, ser capaz de abrirme y entregarme libremente, sin pensar en la vergüenza, ni en el qué dirán.

Soy un analfabeto del amor.

La vocecilla femenina del megáfono del metro anunciaba que la parada dónde quería bajar se acercaba, así que me levanté y me eché la guitarra al hombro, -por si no lo había mencionado antes la llevaba conmigo-, y me dirigí al Harajuku de Tokio. Es un distrito en Japón que se encuentra entre Shinjuku y Shibuya, dos barriadas muy conocidas por los amantes de los videojuegos, los cosplays y los mangas.

Tierra de otakus.

Salí de la estación y ya era pasado el medio día, entre unas cosas y otras salí un poco más tarde, pero por lo menos la línea de Yamanote nunca me fallaba. Pude observar que como yo, otros visuals kei bajaban las escaleras de la estación y se perdían entre el tumulto de gente que paseaban por el Takeshita-dori, una calle que me encanta, porque está repleta de tiendas de mi estilo.

Entré en el mcdonals de esa calle y me compré un refrigerio, siempre olvido meter dulces en mi ataúd. Mientras me lo tomaba observaba a la gente y al empedrado suelo de piedra gris. Para ser una de las calles más concurridas en fin de semana estaba muy limpio. Terminé de desayunar y eché un vistazo a las tiendas que solía ir, habían traído pantalones nuevos y faldas geniales, miré al reloj y maldije mi mala suerte… si no hubiera quedado ya…

Salí de la tienda y bajé toda la calle hasta llegar por fin al famoso puente de harajuku, realmente el puente está al lado de la estación, pero ya ves tenía hambre… y pronto me encontré con una chica que había conocido en un concierto. Como yo tocaba la guitarra y tenía un cuerpo tremendamente sensual.

Se llamaba Isuzu.

Isuzu también tocaba la batería y se notaba que tenía musculatura en los brazos, mucha gente piensa que queda mal en una mujer, pero a mí no me desagrada, puesto que me pasa exactamente lo mismo. Isuzu que vestía de un modo gótico industrial con sus extensiones de rastas de colores, tenía compañía. Era una sweet lolita con cara de muñeca, ojos sensuales y boquita de fresa, una dulzura con ese vestido azul pastel y ese lazo alice en la cabeza.

Les dediqué una de mis sonrisas y ellas me la devolvieron e hicieron un gesto saludándome. Después volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, lo que me provocó un leve sonrojo… pese a estar acostumbrado a este tipo de acercamientos, no podía evitar sonrojarme algo al verlas besarse de aquella forma. Normalmente no me acercaba con intenciones sexuales con personas de mi mismo sexo, y decir que las mujeres eran bellas y que me gustaban, era un hecho que no podía desmentir. A pesar de haberme besado con hombres que seguro que querían más de mí que mis labios.

Carraspeé y me fui.

Sentirse solo es un arma de doble filo. Por un lado está bien no estar rodeado de gente que solo busca tu compañía porque eres una celebridad entre otras muchas personas, pero por otro siempre te queda la espina clavada, de querer que alguien te ronde no por lo que eres sino por cómo eres. Alguien que me busque sin una razón aparente, alguien con quien hablar de cosas triviales, alguien a quién molestar para divertirte por que sí. Alguien que me haga sentir que la soledad es mala.

Sé que puedo llegar a ser contradictorio, a veces ni yo mismo me comprendo.

Saludé con la mano a varias personas que conocía de vista y estaban sentadas en el suelo, por no hacerlas levantarse seguí caminando en busca de mis amigos, que por cierto no encontraba, así que sin más preámbulos llamé a uno de ellos por el móvil, ya me estaba cansando de buscarlos. La voz de mi amigo sonó grave como siempre.

- ¿Kuro? Dónde te metes.

- ¿Dónde voy a estar? Donde siempre.

Me llevé una mano al cabello desesperado… no se da cuenta que llevo relativamente poco tiempo en Tokio quedando con ellos y en Harajuku el domingo, justo el día que más atestado de gente estaba el maldito lugar.

- No sabes dónde es ¿verdad?

- Y el premio se lo lleva…

- Vale, vale… ve a la entrada del parque Yoyogi te estará Kazuhiro-san esperando.

- Estupendo, gracias- colgué.

Me introduje entre las personas saltando sobre algunos amplificadores de pequeños grupos que solían ir a la estación de Harajuku para tocar o bien sus canciones o covers de otros grupos. Y caminé entre dos grupos de otakus que jugaban sin descanso a las nintendo ds. Adyacente a estos caminos de la explanada de la estación está el parque Yoyogi. Es uno de los pulmones de Tokio, y la verdad se agradece tener este inmenso parque que cubre de verdor acres y acres te tierra.

Los colores amarillos, marrones y ocres quedaron atrás y como si la primavera estuviera celosa, este año los cerezos estaban en flor de una forma más bella que el año pasado. Los cerezos son los árboles más codiciados del país, cada ciudadano japonés espera pacientemente la llegada de las flores Sakura. Hasta en los telediarios tienen un tiempo dedicado a los cerezos de todo el país, indicando por qué zona están saliendo brotes, por dónde los capullos están por abrirse y finalmente cuando hacen eclosión, es normal, porque este espectáculo de la naturaleza suele durar tres o cuatro días, y ya solo queda esperar al año siguiente.

Así que este fin de semana es especial, porque los cerezos de Yoyogi están todos en flor, así que la aglomeración de personas que se concentran para beber y celebrar la llegada de las Sakura se encontraban debajo de la sombra de los cerezos. Me masajeé el puente de la nariz y me moví un poco el corsé que me apretaba a la altura del pecho. No me gustaba tener que pisotear a la gente cuando entre en los jardines.

Finalmente llegué a la entrada principal del parque donde por fin pude encontrarme con Kazuhiro. Es un chico alto, no diré si es más alto que yo para seguir con el misterio, realmente me estoy divirtiendo. Tiene el pelo teñido de rojo eléctrico que contrastaba con sus lentillas celestes. Tenía tres pearcings en la boca repartidos en el labio inferior, y vestía de forma gótica muy parecida a mis pintas, aunque no era visual kei.

- Hola.

- Llegaste.

- Veo que trajiste contigo la guitarra.

- Claro ¿No vamos a tocar como últimamente?

- Puede ser, yo también traje la mía.

- Entonces la enchufaré a tu amplificador, ¿Lo trajiste?

- Claro.

Llegamos a un claro dónde estaban nuestros amigos con sus guitarras tocando sobre una gran manta que había traído una de las novias de uno de ellos. No me gusta demasiado que vengan las chicas, no me siento bien al lado de ellas, distraen a mis compañeros y al final acabamos por no tocar bien. Por otro lado una de ellas no hace más que echarme miradas furtivas que no hacían más que hacerme sentir incómodo.

Queriendo ser el cazador…

…y yo su presa.

Cerré los ojos y me centré en las cuerdas de mi guitarra, esta vez traje conmigo mi _Epiphone _acústica. Esta no fue mi primera guitarra acústica, trágicamente partieron el mástil de mi Fender en una de estas competiciones en las que participo, mis rivales se ensañaron con mi instrumento ya que a mí no me podían tocar. Así que con un dinero que tenía ahorrado me compré otra _Epiphone_, ya que la eléctrica me había gustado tanto.

- Wow eso suena genial- soltó de pronto uno de mis compañeros.

- ¡Es como un cuento de hadas!- exclamó una de las chicas que como yo estábamos allí.

- ¿Es una nueva canción?

- No solo dejé mis dedos tocar.

- Es cómo un genio.

Seguí tocando aquella melodía que se había instaurado en mi mente, cerré de nuevo los ojos y me dejé llevar por la música. Escuchaba a los pájaros y decidí centrarme en ellos, eran pequeños y sus trinos suaves, sus revoloteos volátiles, sus caminares. Me centré en el viento que los sostenía, en el crujir de las ramas. Me centré en eso y más. Cada forma que me rodeaba, cada sonido… mis dedos los perseguía entre las cuerdas de la guitarra. El viento cantaba, mi corazón hacía de percusión y las vibraciones entre mis dedos… desgarradora forma de poesía.

El timbre de una bicicleta, me hizo abrir los ojos. Todos me miraban con expectación querían más, y yo se lo iba a dar todo. Oía los hierros oxidados de unos columpios, era capaz de escuchar los ojos de aquella chica. Me miraba como si fuera un dulce, como si no le importase realmente que fuera, un trofeo que colocarse. Sonreí socarronamente para mis adentros. Si tan solo pudiera entrar en mi mente, seguramente querría escapar de mí tan pronto como me quería en sus garras ahora.

Y es que ¿Qué gana ella teniéndome en su poder?

No la iba a corresponder de ninguna manera, sentimentalmente hablando. Y físicamente la chica no estaba mal, y solo la hacía inaccesible el que fuera la novia de uno de mis compañeros de grupo. Lo que la convertía en una mujer malvada, sin sentimientos. Una zorra común, perfil femenino superpoblado, una arpía sin corazón que sería capaz de engañar con el primero que destaque más en algo que el miserable infeliz al que ahora llama novio –mi compañero-.

- Vaya… me has puesto los pelos de punta, colega, por un momento… ha sonado tan… oscuro… parecía que insultabas a alguien, que querías agredirlo.

- Qué tonterías dices hombre… no se puede agredir con la música.

Yo sonreí.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

- Es imposible- sentenció una de las chicas, la que me quería en su poder, y a quién iba dirigido mi última pieza. Que ella tomara las conclusiones que viera oportunas.

El ocaso teñía de naranja el cielo y decidí que el día para mí había terminado. Uno a uno mis compañeros me había ido dejando a solas conmigo mismo junto con sus respectivas novias, acto que había agradecido. Puesto que podía seguir tocando aquella melodía –la que habían tachado de cuento de hadas- y omitir la parte donde quería estamparle un zapato en la cabeza de aquella chica de labios sensuales, sin que me molestaran con sus comentarios.

Bueno la palabra molestar puede que suene un poco exagerada, pero no me gusta que cuando me dejo llevar por la música me interrumpan con elogios, ya sé que soy un genio. Me lo han ido inculcando desde que abrí los ojos al nacer, junto con otras habilidades. Y sencillamente ya no me gusta que me adulen tanto, dan por hecho que yo soy capaz de todo y puede que sea cierto, pero por ahora no he decidido mostrar todo mi potencial.

Me eché la guitarra al hombro y me pasé la mano por el cabello. Como he dicho anteriormente, no sé que voy a hacer con mi vida. Soy estudiante y el resto de mi vida lo dedico a la música, toco en un grupo nuevo, practico en casa y doy clases en una academia bastante famosa, aunque allí intento pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

Seguí paseando por el camino empedrado cuando te encontré. Estabas dormida en el pie de un cerezo, tan pálida como la misma muerte. Con ese vestido negro, kuroi-lolita, que era el punto de color en la blanca escena en la que te encontrabas, en medio de una lluvia de pétalos blancos.

Creo que nunca fui consciente de mi misma inconsciencia. Siempre pensé que yo solo me bastaba, que era un ser completo. Pese a estar rodeado de gente que piensa que si no tienes una pareja eres un ser incompleto, falto de algo. Así me sentí yo cuando te vi. Por primera vez incompleto.

La melodía que tenía en mi mente desapareció, mis pensamientos lo hicieron también. Me acerqué despacio y comprobé que estabas sola, profundamente dormida. Tu cabello castaño te caía graciosamente por el rostro acariciando levemente sus puntos tus estrechos hombros.

El arco de tus pestañas de ébano proyectaba sombras sobre tus pómulos. La curiosidad por el color de tus ojos fue un golpe que ni yo mismo me había esperado. Algo en mí me decía que debía guardarme esta escena en lo más profundo de mi memoria, que tenía que acercarme y tomarte.

Tomar esos labios pintados con cerezas que me invitaban entreabiertos a morderlos y paladearlos con devoción. ¿Qué sería besarte?, ¿Qué sería acariciar tanta delicadeza, tanta fragilidad?, ¿Cómo me sentiría al unir tu destino con el mío?

Y ahí me horroricé. Cómo es que estaba pensando en unir mi destino con alguien con quién no había cruzado una palabra. Era hermosa, era frágil, etérea mientras dormía desparramada como una muñeca de porcelana, la más bonita, la más cara. Una tentación que estaba dispuesto a esquivar.

Mi mente gritó-VETE- pero mis pies no se movieron. Mi razón me golpeó, pero solo sentí el viento que mecía las flores que caían sobre nosotros. Me arrodillé a su lado y acaricié su pelo corto. Bendita suavidad, como el capullo de una rosa a medio abrir. Dulce, tierna, indefensa.

Dormida era el ideal de belleza, el ideal de mujer. Perfecta.

Pero la perfección no existía. Y como mujer que era al abrir los ojos la realidad la mancharía. ¿Serían estos labios perfectos capaces de hacer daño?, ¿Mentirían los orbes que se ocultan tras tus pestañas azabaches?, ¿Serían tus besos capaces de morderme el corazón?, ¿Seguiré sangrando?

¿Serías el monstruo que se ocultaba en cada mujer delicada?

Entonces también me di cuenta.

La primera vez que te miré me enamoré de ti. Y que no me importaría que me hicieras daño, no me importaría que me mintieras, que me usaras. Que me destrozases, porque tú querida te destrozarás conmigo.

Ver lágrimas en tus ojos, tu llanto agolpado en tu garganta. Tu voz estrangulada. Te haré daño. Te quebraré en mil pedazos y te ataré a mí pase lo que pase. Toda tú me has hecho caer en este abismo y ahora pagarás las consecuencias.

Me levanté tras haberle besado el mechón de cabello que aún sostenía entre mis dedos y echándome la guitarra al hombro me alejé del lugar, no sin antes cruzarme con una chica de negros cabellos y piel de alabastro que corría con una sonrisa en los labios en dirección de la que me había hecho temblar el corazón.

- ¡Sakura, por fin te encuentro!

La chica abrió los ojos y fue otro golpe para mi corazón, los tenía verdes, hermosos.

- ¿Te perdiste verdad?

La chica soñolienta asintió levemente y le sonrió.

- Me perdí y me quedé aquí quieta a que vinieras a por mí- la chica de cabellos negros ayudó a levantar a la lolita-. Pero me encontraste.

- Vamos Sakura, se hace tarde.

Sakura. Su nombre es Sakura. Volví a echarme la guitarra al hombro y desaparecí del lugar. La encontraría y me vengaría de ella, le haré partícipe de mi desgracia, de mi ansiedad. Le haré daño, la destrozaré.

Pagará las consecuencias por interponerse en mi camino.

**_Lo juro._**

* * *

**Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo el capitulo décimo de mi historia, espero que te haya gustado.**

**¡No olvidéis visitar mi blogspot con las respuestas de los reviews, las Aclaraciones y los Videos e Imágenes que os esperan!  
**

**hikari-sys . blogspot. com **

**(Todo junto)**

**- ¡Escríbeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**- Hikari-sys **


	11. El mejor Dandy

**– Dochirasama desu ka?–**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra son propiedad de CLAMP, ante todo, pero la historia me pertenece.**

**Capítulo XI**

**– El mejor Dandy –**

* * *

_Dochirasama desu ka? – ¿De parte de quién?_

_~_~_~_~ Flash Back ~_~_~_~_

_- Shaoran, volvemos a encontrarnos._

_- ¿Qué significa esto, Ienari?- preguntó Shaoran enfadado._

_- Eso es lo que venía a deciros, la compañía quiere que Daisetsu sea la segunda guitarra. Un nuevo integrante de Clow._

_Sentí que a Shaoran la respiración se le cortó de pronto. Volví a mirar al sonriente Daisetsu y me pregunté._

_¿Qué clase de persona sería?_

_El silencio reinó en el pasillo del edificio de apartamentos donde nos encontrábamos, y pese que ninguno de los cuatro había dicho nada, no hacía falta. Sea lo que sea que se estuvieran diciendo no lo hacían en voz alta. Daisetsu dio un paso hacia mí y como respuesta Shaoran tiró de mi muñeca atrayéndome hacia él. El choque de nuestros cuerpos hizo que me diera cuenta que respiraba._

_- Esto es mío._

_¿Cómo?, ¿Es qué ya he pasado de ser mujer a ser llamado _esto_?, ¿Qué pasa que ahora soy propiedad de Li Shaoran? Hace un rato estaba tratándome como si fuera la peor basura de todo Japón, para luego ignorarme y decir que era suya en cuanto aparecía otro macho alfa como él. También hace horas me pasó con su lengua lo que había sido mi helado de chocolate… me había sentido especial al verle concentrado en lo que verdad amaba, la música._

_Aquello volvió a patearme la boca del estómago, allí dentro me había dado cuenta que no tenía realmente mucho que hacer si competía contra la música, y eso me había sentado como si me tirasen un balde de agua congelada por lo alto. Intenté zafarme del abrazo de Shaoran, pero no lo conseguí puesto que me tenía bien agarrada, su esencia me mareaba, tenía que separarme de él o sería capaz de derretir hasta el hielo. Acabé por darle un pisotón en el pie y sorprendido debilitó la fuerza de su agarre y me separé de él._

_- ¿Esto?, ¿Tuyo?, ¿Qué soy, una cosa?- le recriminé mirándole a los ojos, él mantuvo sus ojos sobre los míos._

_- Vaya, vaya… qué interesante._

_~_~_~_~Fin de Flash Back ~_~_~_~_

Había dormido muy bien anoche hasta que el maldito despertador volvió a hacer de las suyas como cada mañana. Tras estamparlo contra la mesita de noche me quedé tumbada sobre la cama mirando al techo, me rasqué la tripa provocándome placenteras cosquillas a la vez que pensaba en lo que había pasado días atrás. Había llegado un integrante nuevo a la banda de Clow y había estado in situ para poder contarlo. Pensándolo bien, siempre había creído que los mismos integrantes del grupo buscaban a los nuevos miembros, no que las compañías impusieran a nuevos músicos para las bandas sin contar con ellos… al parecer ese chico caía bien a todos a excepción de Shaoran-kun que se le había erizado todos y cada uno de sus vellos en cuanto le vio.

- ¡Monstruo vas a llegar tarde si no te levantas!- gritó Toya desde abajo.

- ¡Ya voy!- le respondí.

Golpeé el colchón con la mano abierta y me levanté de un salto. Me dirigí al baño y allí me aseé, como hacía todos los días, cuando salí del servicio me enfilé derecha al armario para ponerme mi aburrida ropa. En esta ocasión opté por una camiseta verde que me estaba bastante holgada y unos pantalones negros que me llegaban por la rodilla. En las muñecas me coloqué mis pulseras y tras cepillarme el pelo, lo adorné con una horquilla.

Bajé a desayunar pensando en la cara que había puesto Shaoran y me senté resoplando en la silla, mi padre y mi hermano me observaban detenidamente… y es que los hombres son tan complicados… pagaría por entrar en la mente del arrogante visual kei y así saber qué es lo que realmente piensa. Mordí la tostada y realmente caí en la cuenta de la tamaña tontería que estaba pensando, no existía otra forma de saber lo que otro piensa si no es preguntando directamente.

Tal vez si le pregunto directamente a Li-kun me diga qué le pasó, tal vez me lo diga. Que no se lleve bien con él hace que mi curiosidad aumente por momentos, ¿Qué tipo de persona será el nuevo componente de Clow?, A priori no parece mala persona, aunque es un tanto misterioso, pero Shaoran tampoco es que fuera buena persona… después de todas las veces que me las ha jugado arrinconándome, robándome mi helado –pasaré por alto que el dinero con el que lo compré era suyo, porque como dice mi hermano: "Santa Rita, Rita… lo que se da no se quita"- besándome de esa forma… no definitivamente Shaoran Li no es buena persona.

Pero es mi pilar de valentía…

Me rasqué la cabeza, aún estaba oscuro como todas las mañanas y tenía que llegar al metro. No hacía frío así que había dejado abandonada mi chaqueta en la percha de mi armario, en la zona neutral, sin embargo aún el sol no había asomado del todo toda su redondez, sus rayos picaban suavemente sobre mis brazos y me despedí de él cuando bajé por la boca del metro. Como siempre pulsé el botón de la pausa de mi mp4 y analicé a la gente que tenía a mí alrededor, caras conocidas, muchas de ellas de mi instituto, otras compañeras de trayecto, total la misma rutina de todos los días, sin peligro a la vista, así que volví a darle al play.

_Tsuru sareta mi wo terasu yuuzora  
nee doushite bokura wo nokoshite_

mou nani mo ubawanaide ushinaitakunai  
dare no tame mitsukaru no ka

Lynch. era un grupo que había descubierto no hacía mucho tiempo y aunque no todas sus canciones me habían llegado, ésta en concreto no me disgustó. Quarter life era una bonita forma de expresar que el mundo se derrumba. Como mis sentimientos en este momento… antes dije que Li Shaoran no era una buena persona, pero que era mi pilar de valentía, en algunos momentos durante la noche pensé algo nuevo… ¿Qué valentía me brindaba Shaoran si realmente no he "salido de la zona aburrida del armario"?, ¿Qué clase de valentía me brindaba Shaoran si su personalidad me come por completo cuando estamos juntos?, ¿Realmente pensaba en Shaoran Li, el maldito energúmeno que me estaba volviendo loca, como alguien, digamos _ideal,_ para apoyarme a mí psicológicamente?

¿Me seguiría devorando poco a poco esta incertidumbre?

_kotae nado nai_

El instituto como cada mañana a esta hora se llenaba por momentos, en apenas dos semanas el sistema de gobierno en las clases habían cambiado, desde la llegada de Shaoran Li, el visual kei guitarrista de Clow, la gente que, como yo, se escondía de esos macarras que nos tenían atemorizados, había dejado de tener miedo, y eso era algo significativo. Allá por donde mirase había otakus y gente a la moda visual kei vistiendo como querían, estaba celosa de todos y cada uno de ellos, porque yo también quería vestir como me gustaba y no era capaz… qué queréis que haga si soy una cobarde…

- ¿Sakura-chan, te encuentras bien?- me preguntó mi amiga Rika.

- Eh, ¡Sí!, ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunté nerviosa.

- Estás en medio de la puerta principal.

Solté un gemido de angustia, al parecer el pararme en la puerta principal se estaba haciendo unos de mis vicios, pero por lo menos no había recibido ningún golpe como la otra vez. Caminé al lado de Rika sin pensar en el rumbo que estaba tomando hasta que me encontré en la biblioteca, al parecer mi amiga tenía que entregar una bolsa al profesor Terada que se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas largas corrigiendo exámenes. Me pregunto desde qué hora estará allí mi profesor todos los días, cómo sabía Rika que estaría allí y qué tendría que darle Rika en aquella bolsa… demasiadas preguntas que no podía responder sin preguntarle.

El cruce de miradas que se echaron provocó que sintiera que sobraba en la biblioteca, así que me despedí de mi amiga alegando que me pesaba la maleta y que iría a soltarla a la clase. Más tarde saciaría mi curiosidad preguntándole. Pasé por al lado de la oficina de secretaría y me pareció ver un destello violáceo, que bien podía ser una camiseta… aunque estaba demasiado alto para ser una camiseta, tal vez un pañuelo atado al cuello… eso no era demasiado llamativo, pero aun así descaminé unos cuantos pasos y volví a pasar por al lado de la puerta de secretaría, aunque desafortunadamente ya estaba cerrada.

Mala señal para saciar tu inmensa curiosidad, Sakura.

El trayecto al aula no fue nada del otro mundo, me crucé con varias chicas que me observaron de arriba abajo, pero no quise darle demasiada importancia, total no las conocía de nada y por mi apariencia no llamaba la atención de ninguna forma, así que sin más preámbulos deambulé por los pasillos hasta introducirme en mi clase, que se encontraba casi vacía, solo se encontraban los dos encargados de ordenar el aula aquella mañana… diablos la semana que viene me toca a mí y eso significa madrugar toda la semana próxima… odio levantarme tan temprano, porque significa que saldré de casa más de noche que de costumbre…

Me hundí en mi asiento derrotada y apoyé la cabeza entre mis manos fijando la vista en un punto en concreto pero con la mente en blanco, ya sabes cuándo miras sin ver. Lo que pasa que eso de la mente en blanco duró dos parpadeos puesto que ya me vi volviendo a pensar en lo ocurrido en el estudio de Clow, en aquel chico nuevo, Daisetsu, y en la reacción de Shaoran-kun. Por más que le daba vueltas no consigo encontrarle sentido, algo se me escapaba y era bastante gordo.

- Buenos días Sakura-me saludó una radiante Tomoyo.

- Buenos días Tomoyo-chan ¿Cómo estás?

- Bastante bien, aunque tú no tienes cara de estar bien ¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó preocupada.

- ¡No!- me puse de pie en un saltito- estoy perfectamente… lo que no dejo de darle vueltas a un asunto- le confesé sentándome de nuevo.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- ¿A ti no te pareció rara la aparición de ese nuevo integrante de Clow, Daisetsu?

- La verdad es que no, puesto que todos parecían conocerle bien.

- Era muy guapo- medité.

- Sí y parece ser que no se lleva demasiado bien con Shaoran.

- ¡Ves, a eso me refería! Fue algo raro… tú porque no estabas allí… pero Li me trató como si fuera de su propiedad.

- Puede que así te considere…- contestó al fin tras pensarlo un poco- Con todo lo que habéis vivido en estos días, no sería de extrañar que te considerase algo dentro de su vida.

Miré a Tomoyo sin pestañear, aquellas palabras me habían dejado con la mente en blanco, sin saber qué contestar miré por la ventana mientras mi amiga continuaba con su labor de sacar los libros de su maleta. ¿Tendría Tomoyo razón?... ¿Shaoran Li me consideraba alguien en su vida? Pese a que podría ser verdad, me negué a mí misma en mi fuero interno… era bastante improbable… que hubiéramos bailado aquella danza de besos en las escaleras de emergencias y que hubiéramos jugado a pasarnos helado con la lengua no significaba realmente nada… o si no nada, por lo menos poco. Normalmente se burlaba de mí y no actuaba como una persona decente… ¿No debería al menos comportarse si le gustase por lo menos un poquito?

Y luego estaban las palabras de Eriol…

- ¿Sakura?- me llamó Tomoyo con preocupación en los ojos.

- Tranquila Tomoyo… estoy bien.

La gente de mi clase poco a poco fue cubriendo los asientos vacíos, la alegre cháchara matutina subía cada vez más de volumen y poco a poco el caos se fue desatando. Shaoran Li hizo su espectacular entrada con aquella ropa tan visual que le quedaba siempre bien, el color de sus ojos aquella mañana eran plateados como la luna llena, siempre tan fríos, siempre tan impactantes. Me giré al verlo y no le quité el ojo de encima hasta que no se sentó en su silla, entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero no emitió ni un sonido. Lo cual me pareció extraño porque ya me esperaba cualquier contestación mordaz por parte de mi querido compañero.

- Hola- le saludé.

Fue a contestarme pero entró a toda prisa tres compañeras nuestras aún con la maleta en mano y con la respiración en otra parte. Ignorando si Shaoran Li me contestó o no, presté atención a mis compañeras que a duras penas podían jadear. Menuda carrera se debieron haber metido para llegar en ese estado ¿No os parece?

- Nuevo…- dijo al fin una de las chicas.

- ¡Un estudiante nuevo!

Vaya eso sí que no me lo esperaba. ¿Cómo sería? Mi termómetro de la curiosidad subía más y más impaciente por saber, observé a Tomoyo que miraba de soslayo a Eriol que acababa de soltar sus cosas sobre el pupitre hacía unos minutos… se veían tan tiernos, sobre todo cuando se saludaban y se despedían. Tenía que trazar algún tipo de plan para unirlos porque son tan tontos los dos que no ven la respuesta en el otro ni con lupa. Oí chasquear la lengua a Shaoran y captó mi atención por completo, me miraba fijamente y las comisuras de mis labios se alzaban formando una sonrisa, seguramente estúpida, en mi rostro.

- Tengo monos en la…

La puerta se abrió súbitamente de nuevo y el profesor de la que estaba segura que sería una aburrida clase de matemáticas entró, pero no lo hizo solo, puesto que el susodicho nuevo compañero de clase le seguía los talones muy de cerca, y menuda sorpresa. Alto, delgado, con las facciones finas como las de un príncipe, el pelo morado y los ojos tan enigmáticos que analizaba rápidamente la clase, no tardaron en posarse en mí, lo que provocó un leve rubor en mis mejillas… cielo santo… por el petticoat de Mana-sama… ¡Era Daisetsu quién acababa de entrar!

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Daisetsu Kurobara y estaré agradecido si cuidáis de mí…

Increíble… no solamente estaba metido dentro del grupo Clow, sino que se había matriculado en el mismo instituto que dos de sus componentes… mi mente comenzó a divagar sobre este hecho tan relevante hasta que Shaoran agarró fuertemente mi brazo, que aún continuaba sobre su mesa, provocándome un ligero dolor. Le miré con fastidio y con una maldición a punto de salir de mi garganta… este desgraciado tenía la sensibilidad en la punta del… pie… escuché que el profesor mencionaba algo sobre que se sentara donde quisiera y en un momento me encontré entre los dos.

Daisetsu se había acercado hacia nosotros y me miró fijamente con sus ojos arrogantes, el rubor regresó a sus mejillas o por lo menos se hizo más fuerte – si es que no se había marchado- tras observarme por unos instantes fijó la vista en la compañera que tenía delante, y sorprendiéndonos a todos, se arrodilló frente a ella y besó su mano. Parecía una escena sacada completamente de un Anime, Daisetsu parecía irradiar una luz desde su interior.

Le susurró algo que no pude oír y en menos que canta un gallo la chica que se sentaba delante de mí se levantó de golpe y salió disparada para sentarse en la otra punta de la clase, donde aún había sitios vacíos. Daisetsu sonrió observando con detenimiento la mano de mi compañero visual kei que aún sostenía con fuerza mi brazo, de pronto me hizo una reverencia y sin quitarme la vista de encima se dirigió a mí.

- Volvemos a encontrarnos _my lady-sama_.

El corazón me latió deprisa y pese a que Shaoran me estaba apretando el brazo con fuerza no le presté atención. Quise contestarle algo a Daisetsu Kurobara pero mis cuerdas vocales me traicionaban y solo pude emitir un pequeño "hola", que sonó más a gemido que a otra cosa. Entonces Li soltó mi brazo de pronto y me giré a verle, me sentí vacía sin su contacto y no me di cuenta hasta el último momento, le miré contrariada, pero él fijaba su vista en los ojos de su nuevo compañero.

- Oh, _Shitsuji_, no te había visto, buenos días para ti también, Eriol-san- saludó a sus dos compañeros de banda a la vez que se sentaba en su asiento.

La clase de matemáticas fue bastante estresante, por un lado estaba el sedoso cabello violeta de Daisetsu que me desconcentraba cada dos por tres, y por otro estaba la mirada de Shaoran que podía sentirla justo en el centro de mi nuca… sentía que me estaba metiendo en una guerra que no me llevaría a nada bueno.

El timbre sonó y cambié mis libros por los de inglés, en esta época estábamos leyendo una obra de un inglés que se llamó Lewis Carroll, consta de dos partes que realmente son dos libros. Por un lado está Alicia en el país de las maravillas, conocido por todos gracias a Disney y A través del espejo y lo que Alicia encontró allí. Hasta que la profesora no nos mandó comprarlo no sabía de la existencia del otro libro, o tal vez al buscar el primero puede que leyera algo sobre él, pero como no era lo que realmente estaba buscando ignoré el hecho que había encontrado una segunda parte del libro.

Arisu o Alicia, era un personaje que me había encantado nada más verlo, como Lolita admiraba todo lo que fuera victoriano y muchas marcas de ropa que conocía habían sacado varios modelos inspirados en este cuento. Pese a que el Sweet lolita no me hacía demasiada gracia, el subgénero Arisu in wonderland poseía una vertiente oscura que me gustaba bastante.

La profesora entró y colocándose delante de la mesa abrió su libro, no le importó lo más mínimo carecer de atril, ella misma estaba tan tiesa que no le hacía falta. Llamó al primer compañero que se sentaba en el lado derecho en la primera fila y lo mandó a leer, hasta que me tocase a mí todavía faltaba una eternidad… es lo que pasa cuando te sientas en la penúltima fila junto a las ventanas.

No es que se me diera mal leer en inglés, solo que me ponía nerviosa, y hoy especialmente sentada entre estos dos visual kei no sería tarea fácil el concentrarme… maldición no es que fuera una persona creída, solo que últimamente me estoy poniendo en el centro de mira y eso realmente no me venía demasiado bien.

La primera hora de inglés había finalizado y aún faltaba la otra mitad de la clase por leer, la profesora salió un momento a hablar con un profesor que había pasado por el pasillo y le entregaba una carpeta de notas. Temblorosa y con las manos frías saqué de mi maleta una botella de agua fría que traía siempre conmigo, bebí dos sorbos y la cerré. Por lo menos mi garganta no sufriría tanto. Me giré para hablar con Tomoyo de la primera estupidez que se me ocurriera pero ésta seguía hablando animadamente con Eriol-kun… maldito sea el amor que se lleva a mi mejor amiga cuando la necesito… me giré más aún para ver a Shaoran pero éste estaba mirando por la ventana y tanto su semblante como su aura me indicaban que si le hablaba ahora sería pasto de perros salvajes… suspiré girándome de nuevo a mi sitio y me topé con los ojos oscuros y atrayentes de Daisetsu.

- My lady-sama.

- H-hola.

- Me gustan tus ojos, son tan claros y hermosos como las esmeraldas de Egipto.

- ¿A-ah sí?

Daisetsu asintió. Colocó su cara entre sus brazos apoyados los codos sobre mi mesa y me sonrió de nuevo, me ponía nerviosa y no sé por qué… era tan Kawaii que no sabía ni que decir. Alzó la mano y la dirigió a mi barbilla, sujetándola. Mi sonrojo era más que evidente, acarició mi rostro con una ternura que nunca había conocido, desvié por un segundo la mirada avergonzada.

- Me gustaría saber tu nombre My Lady-sama.

- Kinomoto Sakura.

- La neblina de la primavera se derrama sobre la montaña… los cerezos en flor… nunca me sacio de las vistas… tampoco me sacio de ti- citó a un poeta japonés- Sakura… belleza efímera… ¿Si te corto sangrarás?

Le miré a los ojos confundida, ¿A qué se refería con que si me cortan sangraré?, claro que sangraré… mi piel no está hecha de acero y soy humana… fruncí el ceño y me dispuse a mirar las ilustraciones del libro de inglés… bonito vestido victoriano Alicia…

- ¿Te ha molestado mi comentario?

- Es raro- y tanto.

- Discúlpame… me refería a la delicadeza del árbol, al cerezo si le cortas sangra… me preguntaba si eras igual de delicada.

Pestañeé varias veces antes de mirarle con asombro y me sentí tremendamente patética e ignorante. Conocía perfectamente el árbol del cerezo y jamás se me habría ocurrido compararme a mí con tal delicado árbol –que era mi preferido por cierto- porque yo podía ser cualquier cosa menos delicada… para personas delicadas ya tenemos a Tomoyo, con su piel pálida como la porcelana sin mácula, su largo y brillante pelo negro… y su elegancia para hacer las cosas… yo por el contrario soy bastante torpe y no tengo gracia alguna… aún así había sido un gesto tierno por su parte.

- No… la verdad que no- reí con ganas- soy bastante torpe.

Daisetsu me sonrió, pero había algo en sus ojos que no conseguía descifrar, tampoco quise desconfiar de él puesto que apenas lo estaba comenzando a conocer. La profesora entró a la clase y Daisetsu me sacó la lengua juguetonamente, aunque por un momento miraba a través de mí. Sakura idiota… ¿A quién va a sacar, si no es a ti, la lengua? Volví a dirigir la mirada a una de las ilustraciones del libro, en ella Humpty Dumpty le daba la mano a Alicia desde lo alto de su muro. Lo que me llama la atención es que Humpty Dumpty no mira a Alicia, sino que miraba hacia un lado… ¿A quién señalaba con la mano Humpty Dumpty?

Uno tras otro, mis compañeros fueron leyendo un fragmento de Alicia y cada vez estaba más cerca mi turno. Más o menos intenté deducir que parte me tocaría a mí y lo fui leyendo rápidamente para no meter la pata delante de toda mi clase. Recuerdo el primer día que leí en inglés, lo pasé fatal porque realmente no es que leyese mal, si no que al terminar cada frase lo hacía con un "ehm" y la profesora me echó la bronca porque quedaba mal, lo que provocó que mis compañeros se pasasen el resto del día imitando mi "ehm" cada vez que pasaba por al lado.

Además con estos dos ejemplares de visual kei no puedo permitirme ni un fallo… no quería parecer más estúpida de lo que ya me había hecho parecer ante Li, que por cierto miré a través de mi pelo con disimulo. Seguía mirando a la ventana con aquella cara de querer matar a alguien. Mi corazón se estremeció cuando él suavizó su rostro, parecía dolido por algo, me preocupé por él… tenía que preguntarle cómo estaba porque he centrado toda la atención en Daisetsu y no me he preguntado por los sentimientos de Li Shaoran –que sé que los tenía-.

- Kurobara ¿Podría continuar?

Daisetsu se levantó con gracia y con el libro entre las manos leyó un largo fragmento de la lectura. Leía bastante bien, pero de entre todos los de mi clase el que mejor lo hacía era Eriol, porque al fin y al cabo era inglés después de todo. Diez minutos más tarde, se levantó Tomoyo que también leía el inglés bastante bien, porque por su familia –que es dueña de una gran corporación de juguetes y artículos para jóvenes- ha tenido que viajar bastantes veces por el mundo y ya se sabe que si una no sabe inglés no va a ningún lado.

- Kinomoto.

Me levanté como todos mis compañeros e intentando no reflejar en mi cara todo el nerviosismo que llevaba por dentro, carraspeé ligeramente para tragarme el pesado nudo que tenía bien acomodado en mi garganta y comencé a leer. Las palabras salían con fluidez una vez que me acordé de respirar, vaya las palabras no eran del todo difícil así que me confié y me relajé con la lectura. Seguí leyendo en voz alta y todos me escuchaban con atención, ser el centro de atención no es ni ha sido mi fuerte, por lo que comencé a ponerme más nerviosa de lo que estaba… mis mejillas enrojecieron e internamente empecé a preguntarme cuándo iba a terminar de leer mi fragmento porque se me estaba haciendo eterno. Finalmente llegué al principio del poema.

_**Twas brillig, and the slithy toves**_

_**Did gyre and gimble in the wabe**_

_**All mismy were the borogoves**_

_**And the momen raths outgrabe.**_

- Muy bien Kinomoto… aunque no tienes ni idea de recitar poemas en inglés.

Me senté avergonzada y de reojo miré a Tomoyo que me daba ánimos desde su sitio… intenté no deprimirme pero… leches, recitar bien un poema no era nada fácil en ningún idioma… pero en fin… por lo menos ahora hablaba sobre el fragmento del poema y lo que significaba cada palabra de aquél galimatías, que no era más que el nombre del monstruo del poema: El Galimatazo. Sonó el timbre por fin, salvándome de la red de pensamientos, preguntas sin respuestas y confusión que me quería abducir mi propia mente… me levanté de golpe cuando se marchó la profesora y saqué de la maleta el Bento que me había preparado mi padre por la mañana.

- ¿Te vienes Sakura-chan?

- Adelantaos vosotras, luego os alcanzaré.

Cerré los ojos reorganizando mis pensamientos y concentrada en esperar a que el ruido de la silla de mi compañero de atrás hiciera estragos en la clase semivacía, los abrí en el momento en que se produjo y miré hacia atrás disimuladamente mientras que Shaoran Li salía despreocupadamente de la clase con aquellos andares suyos que tenía, tan pagado de sí mismo, tan arrogante, tan él.

_Nueve_

_Ocho_

_Siete_

_Seis_

_Cinco_

_Cuatro_

_Tres_

_Dos_

_Uno_

El ruido de mi silla pareció hacer eco, pero no me importó, tomé mi bolsa del almuerzo y salí escopetada tras de él. Conté unos segundos para darle margen, puesto que no quería ser más pesada de lo que ya iba a ser con todas las preguntas que tenía en la punta de la lengua, me sentía como un hámster que almacena las pipas de girasol en sus mejillas.

Mi víctima giró a la derecha al final del pasillo cuando salí de la clase, y literalmente corriendo le perseguí por las escaleras. Él pareció darse cuenta porque me miró desde el piso inferior y desapareció. ¿A dónde había ido? Miré hacia ambos lados cuando me encontré en el descansillo del primer piso… ¿Por las escaleras? No había escuchado ningún zapatazo que bajara peldaños abajo… ¿Por el pasillo? Sin duda. Eché a correr como alma lleva al diablo, pero seguí sin encontrarle. Maldita sea… ya volvía a jugar conmigo… y yo lo único que quería era saber sus sentimientos…

- ¡Maldita sea Shaoran Li, o apareces o…

- ¿O qué?- me susurró a mi espalda.

- Te odiaré.

- Eso es lo que a mí me gustaría.

- ¿Te gustaría que te odiara?

- Así sin duda me dejarías en paz.

- Eso no es justo… yo…- Mi corazón latía tan rápido que me dolía en el pecho.

- ¿Tú qué, neko-chan? Desde que entré en este instituto no has hecho más que acosarme… ¿Quieres algo?, Dilo ya.

- Quería preguntarte por…

- ¿Daisetsu? Claro me lo imaginaba…- entre la frialdad de su voz y sus ojos de hielo me quedé estática como un conejo asustado.

- Sí pero yo no…

- Ahora que es un nuevo integrante de Clow, cómo pudiste ver con tus propios ojos, mueve tu insignificante culo lejos de mí y persíguele a él.

¡Zas! Le tiré a la cabeza la caja donde una vez había reposado mi comida y le miré fijamente. Mi pecho subía y bajaba por la agitación, era tal la rabia que sentía que empecé a tener calor… si fuera una animación me saldría humo hasta por las orejas. Me giré sobre mis pasos y con la cabeza muy alta crucé todo el pasillo. Ante todo estaba mi dignidad, mi orgullo ya había sido pisoteado demasiadas veces, así que no mostraría mis lágrimas, oh no… no esta vez. Bajé las escaleras del primer piso y me perdí entre la marea de alumnos, fue entonces cuando eché a correr.

Cansada de todo me senté entre los árboles y oculté mi cabeza entre mis brazos. Allí las lágrimas cayeron sin cesar mojando mis brazos, destrozando mi alma. ¿Quién se había creído que era para decirme esas cosas?, Y qué se creía que era yo… ¿Una grupi sin cerebro que le acosaba?, ¡Por Kami-sama sólo quería saber qué tal se encontraba! Y él… y él…

- Desgraciado…-murmuré.

- No llores más, my lady.

Alcé la cabeza y me topé con los ojos enigmáticos de Daisetsu Kurobara, mi otro compañero visual kei, su melena violeta con la luz brillaba más y más. Se sentó a mi lado tendiéndome un pañuelo blanco bordado. Lo tomé con cierta cautela y me limpié las lágrimas con él… olía bastante bien, como a violetas… más lágrimas seguían cayendo de mis ojos y el pañuelo, pese a absorberlas no cumplía bien su función puesto que seguían ahí.

- Se te hincharán esos preciosos ojos que tienes, my lady.

- Da igual- dije entre susurros.

- Pero a mí no, ¿Sabes?

- ¿Por qué?- le pregunté lloriqueando.

- Porque un caballero no puede consentir que surjan surcos en las mejillas de su dama… tus esmeraldas no deberían llorar cuarzos.

- ¿T-tu dama?

- Sakura, te conozco poco pero, y aunque no me creas, ya empiezo a quererte.

La brisa movió la hierba de un lado a otro y estremeció mi piel. Se sentía bien el aire en la cara y esa sensación de paz era casi palpable. Sonrojada como estaba miré a Daisetsu que sonreía afablemente sin ningún signo de maldad y arrogancia, un ser puro… un ser puro que acababa de decir que le gustaba, pero… ¿le gustaba como persona o como chica? En este momento me daba igual. Sonreí tranquilamente y le miré a los ojos.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué my lady?

- Has hecho que parase de llorar.

- Y ahora tienes que comer algo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que…- De pronto mis tripas sonaron avergonzándome al instante- Sí… debería.

Fuimos juntos a la cafetería y compramos juntos. Yo elegí un zumo de piña y un sándwich, él un dulce y una cocacola, me llamó la atención que mezclara dulces con la cocacola nunca lo había probado. Nos pusimos a la cola y seguimos conversando de cosas triviales, cuando faltaban dos por pagar me di cuenta de algo sumamente importante… el monedero estaba guardado en mi taquilla… me masajeé el puente de la nariz suspirando… no había contado que mi preciado almuerzo acabaría sobre la cabeza de ese… bah… no quería ni acordarme de él.

- Kurobara… tengo que ir a mi taquilla a por mí monedero…

- No hace falta, yo te invito- me sonrió.

- P-pero…

- Si vas ahora a tu taquilla, tendrás que aguantar otra cola y seguramente no te daría tiempo a comer tranquila.

Tenía razón.

- Gracias- mis mejillas se tornaron rojizas a causa de la vergüenza- te lo devolveré más tarde.

- No hace falta.

- La próxima vez invitaré yo- sentencié.

Daisetsu me sonrió de forma amable y asintió. Tomamos nuestra comida y buscamos un buen sitio en el patio donde sentarnos y comer tranquilos. Lo encontramos justo donde me había encontrado él llorando tiempo atrás… parecía que habían pasado siglos desde aquello, pero realmente no hacía ni un cuarto de hora y aquello no me cuadraba… yo que para calmarme de un sofocón debían pasar por lo menos dos horas, una para dejar de llorar y la otra para dejar de pensar en lo que me hizo ponerme mal… pero con Daisetsu solo habían hecho falta unos minutos para dejar de pensar en ese…. Bah…

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro, adelante- dije dándole un mordisco al sándwich.

- ¿Por qué llorabas antes?

Bajé el bocadillo y por ende mi cabeza también intentando ocultar mi rabia tras mi flequillo, aunque poco podía hacer puesto que Daisetsu estaba muy cerca de mí. Suspiré varias veces y di un trago a mi zumo, a continuación le miré… no sabía cómo decírselo, tenía dos opciones: A: Noté que no le caes bien a… ese bastardo y como le robaste el protagonismo del día fui a ver si se encontraba bien… pero fue un insensible y le tiré mi bento a la cabeza…; O B: Se me olvidó mi bento en casa y soy una llorona.

- Se me olvidó el bento en casa y soy una llorona…- sonreí forzadamente.

- La próxima vez no te preocupes, siempre te invitaré a desayunar si eso te hace sonreír.

Qué crédulo es… y que mentirosa me he vuelto.

- Gracias, pero mañana te invitaré yo.

- Mejor… ¿Por qué no hacemos un trato?- le miré con curiosidad.

- Dime.

- ¿Por qué no me preparas un bento casero? Me gustan más que la comida de la cafetería.

- ¿Un bento hecho por **_mí_**?

Daisetsu asintió sonriendo. Mi sangre traicionera se agolpó en mis mejillas coloreándolas de carmesí. No es que no supiera cocinar… pero siempre me he imaginado a mí misma cocinándole todos los días un bento a la persona de la que estuviera enamorada… son tonterías que una piensa desde pequeña, como por ejemplo el vestido que usará el día de su boda, el peinado y el baile. Un bento hecho por mí significaba que debía levantarme mañana temprano para cocinarlo y no me tocaba ser encargada de la clase hasta la semana que viene. Parpadeé nerviosa y le volví a mirar.

- Si no quieres no importa, eh.

- Está bien- le contesté deprisa y sorprendiéndome a mí misma por haber aceptado- ¿Lo quieres de alguna forma en especial?

- Sorpréndeme.

Parpadeé varias veces de nuevo mirándole a los ojos. Debía admitir que Daisetsu estaba confundiendo mis sentidos, tenía un halo de misterio que me llamaba la atención, intentaba leer sus ojos oscuros pero no era capaz de vislumbrar ni uno de sus pensamientos. Quería que le sorprendiera… ¿Con qué? Tendría que preguntarle a Tomoyo que se le daban mejor hacer los bentos, quizás podría darme alguna idea… o tal vez podía mirar por internet alguna receta que me viniera bien…

- ¿Sakura?

- ¿Hum?

- ¿Has amado alguna vez?

El timbre me salvó de contestar a Daisetsu, pero aquella pregunta me persiguió durante las dos horas siguientes. Me cuestionaba a mí misma qué era amar de verdad, desde luego que me habían gustado chicos anteriormente, el primero fue Yukito. Es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, alto con el pelo de un negro especial puesto que parecía grisáceo, creo que fue aquello lo primero que me llamó la atención. Pasaba muchas tardes en mi casa e incluso se quedaba a cenar, ya no le veo tan a menudo puesto que tengo que me quedo muchas veces a estudiar en la biblioteca, aun así le quiero tanto como a mi hermano. Pensándolo bien, todos los chicos que me han gustado antes fue por algo que hicieron por mí.

Porque me sonrieron, cruzaron una conversación de más de tres minutos conmigo o ese último que me guiñó un ojo… pero repito, pensándolo bien… si no he tenido novio hasta ahora ha sido porque no les he gustado… y en el harajuku me consideran una chica moe y solo quieren que pose para sus cámaras con algún nuevo modelo de ropa lolita que me haya comprado… y eso me da coraje. Creo que no soy fea ¿No? Y tampoco soy aburrida… creo. ¿Entonces por qué no he tenido novio?

¿Has amado alguna vez?

La maldita pregunta volvió a mí y suspiré. El profesor de filosofía escribía en el tablón de pizarra una serie de frases para explicarnos lo que era la lógica… pero con estos pensamientos que tengo, no creo que me entere de nada… Tal vez si entendiera la lógica desde fuera pudiera entenderme a mí misma… así que intenté prestar atención… pero al primer razonamiento lógico desistí. Volví a suspirar y oí otro suspiro. Desvié la mirada primero hacia Tomoyo que me sonrió cuando notó que la estaba mirando, pero luego dejó de prestarme atención para seguir tomando apuntes. Saqué la mina a mi lápiz portaminas e intentando volver a meterla la partí… mierda.

Borré el estropicio de mi libreta y escribí su nombre. Fue más bien un acto que no pensé… retrocedí las páginas de meses anteriores y en los márgenes había escrito muchas tonterías, como corazones bien elaborados con nombres de cantantes en su interior, dibujos, etc. Pero no su nombre y más hoy que estaba enfadada con él. Maldito Li Shaoran. Busqué su reflejo en el cristal y como bien sabía no me miraba a mí, al parecer debió pasarle algo en el cuello porque no dejó de mirar por la ventana desde esta mañana… mejor, ojalá se le atrofie el cuello.

Resoplé por la nariz enfurruñada… Shaoran era un idiota y yo una idiota doble por seguir pensando en él pese a todo. Y así se acabaron las clases por hoy.

Desperté antes que sonara el despertador y eso en mí era muy raro, me daba la impresión que había soñado con algo pero no podía describir si era agradable o no, todo estaba negro. Sin hacer demasiado ruido me dirigí a la cocina y al llegar encendí la máquina para hervir el arroz. Abrí la nevera y me quedé mirando a la nada, ¿Tenía hambre? No, aquí no. Abrí el armarito de al lado, ¿Y aquí? Bingo, aún quedaban magdalenas.

Mientras desayunaba puse a cocer el arroz, eché varias tazas más y así de paso cocinaba para mi padre y hermano, que siempre cocinan para mí. Una hora más tarde cuatro preciosas cajas de madera negra estaban repletas de comida. Entre el sushi envueltos cuidadosamente con el alga de nori y los onigiris, las gambas en tempura, algunos vegetales cocinados y la tortilla con soja, me quedó bastante apetecible. Miré el bento que le daría a Daisetsu, era el que más me había esmerado en hacer, incluso le había recortado una carita y puesto sobre los onigiris. Bien cerré bien los bentos y subí a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa.

Una vez lista me peiné y me coloqué una diadema que no solía usar demasiadas veces, desenchufé el mp3 y salí corriendo escaleras abajo. Allí ya se encontraban mi padre y mi hermano desayunando como todas las mañanas. Les saludé a ambos dándole un beso a cada uno en las mejillas.

- Buenos días hija.

- ¿Tú cocinaste esto?- preguntó Toya con malicia- me llevaré una pastilla para el estómago.

- ¡Toya…!- mascullé con voz envenenada.

- Ya basta chicos, seguro que está muy bueno, gracias Sakura… como recompensa te traeré un pastel de esa pastelería que tanto te gusta, esa que está al volver del trabajo.

Sonreí radiante, mi padre sí que sabía cómo hacerme feliz. Las tartas y dulces de aquella pastelería siempre me habían encantado y mi padre siempre que me veía baja de ánimos salía y me traía algún pastel que solía ser de chocolate o de nata con fresas, mis preferidas. Con el pensamiento del atracón de dulces que me daría por la tarde conseguí salir de casa a tiempo de coger el metro. ¿Le gustaría a Daisetsu el bento? Espero que sí.

Llegué a la escuela y mi clase estaba vacía. Seguramente los encargados de la clase esta semana estarían desayunando juntos en la cafetería, en la pizarra limpia estaba escrito la fecha de hoy. Aún era martes, pero por lo cansada que estaba parecía que en el día de ayer había pasado toda la semana comprimida… maldición yo no era así antes. Mi vida era normal, igual a la de cualquier vulgar estudiante, con sus pequeños problemas de acumulación de trabajos, exámenes y alguna que otra pelea entre amigos. ¡Yo no me estresaba tanto con nadie antes!

Me senté sobre mi pupitre con los pies sobre el asiento de mi silla y observé por la ventana a un grupo de chicas Oshare entrar por la puerta del Instituto. Muchas veces había visto con verdadero horror como personas que daban la cara por lo que eran habían sido reprimidas e incluso denigradas hasta tal punto que se escondían de los matones de aquí… me pregunto por qué habían cesado esas búsquedas de limpieza, similares a las que había hecho la inquisición en otros países siglos atrás, por parte de Ichihara y los suyos. ¿Estarían tramando algo?

- Buenos días, Kinomoto.

- Buenos días- saludé a la compañera que acababa de entrar.

La miré hasta que se sentó en su pupitre a principio de la clase y luego suspiré. Cuando estábamos en el colegio solía hablar con todos los de mi clase, me sabía todos sus nombres, sus cumpleaños y por lo menos conocía todas las casas de mis compañeras. Éramos una clase bastante tranquila y nos llevábamos todos bien, pero cuando entramos en el instituto muchos de ellos cambiaron a otros Institutos diferentes al mío, y me encontré en una clase donde no conocía a casi nadie. Menos mal que Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko y Chiharu estaban conmigo y por suerte Yamazaki y Eriol, a ellos los conozco desde siempre y me hacían sentir segura.

Mi compañera no volvió a hablarme.

Poco a poco la clase se fue llenando de gente y de un saltito fui hasta la mesa de Naoko que acababa de entrar. La saludé y esperé a que colocase la maleta y colgase su chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla.

- ¡Vaya Sakura llegaste hoy muy pronto!

- ¡Sí…! la verdad es que sí, me levanté temprano.

- Eso es un gran logro, ya llevas dos días que no llegas la última.

- ¿hum? Cómo lo sabes- le pregunté confundida.

- Me lo dijo Rika ayer- me miró con interés- ¿Me acompañas a la biblioteca? Quiero sacar unos libros.

Asentí con una sonrisa y la acompañé. Vaya pues si que iban mis amigas a la biblioteca a menudo y por las mañanas… al llegar nos encontramos que estaba cerrada así que tuvimos que esperar a que un profesor nos abriera la puerta de entrada. No tuvimos que esperar demasiado puesto que el profesor Terada llegaba con su maletín de cuero en una mano, un vaso de plástico rebosante de café, que tenía que quemarle un poco por la forma en la que lo cogía, y debajo del brazo un periódico enrollado. Nos saludó con su buena educación y tras hacer malabares con todo consiguió abrir la puerta.

Entré a la gran habitación y eché un vistazo rápido a las estanterías. Naoko se perdió en uno de los pasillos y yo me dispuse a cotillear también a ver si algún libro me llamaba la atención, ojeé uno pero no me gustó, así que lo solté. Seguí caminando leyendo los títulos en los lomos de los libros hasta que topé con él. Era un libro bastante gordo y parecía antiguo, con algo de esfuerzo lo bajé de la última estantería donde estaba y entonces lo abrí. Sonreí para mis adentros y decidí que me lo llevaría, seguro que a Tomoyo le gustaría verlo.

- ¿Sakura?- me llamó Naoko con tres libros entre sus brazos.

- Sí, voy.

Sacamos los libros de la biblioteca y salimos de allí, pronto tocarían el timbre y no quería por nada del mundo llegar tarde cuando precisamente había llegado temprano.

- ¿Qué libros sacaste Naoko?

- Pues dos de lectura- de terror por supuesto- y uno que me hacía falta para filosofía, ¿Y tú?

- Pues mira- se lo enseñé.

- Vaaaya, parece interesante en cuanto lo dejes avísame para cogerlo yo, ¿Vale?

- Claro- le sonreí.

Llegamos a clase que ya estaba repleta de mis compañeros y me despedí de Naoko que se fue a su sitio, yo tuve que caminar un poco más. Vi a Tomoyo que estaba vuelta hacia Eriol, supongo que hablando. También a Daisetsu que me sonrió y detrás estaba él que me miraba fijamente con sus ojos verdes. Le sostuve la mirada y me puse a pensar en el hielo… en el hielo y en cómo quería matarle… lentamente y sin piedad alguna. Le rompería los dedos, le arrancaría las uñas, le estiraría las mejillas y le metería dos palillos por la nariz… le…

- Buenos días Sakura.

Desvié mi mirada hacia Daisetsu y mi humor cambió radicalmente, como si todo mi mal humor lo absorbiera un vórtice y quedara nada más que paz y tranquilidad. Hoy venía también muy guapo vestido de caballero inglés, su precioso pelo lo llevaba suelto como el día anterior y aquellos ojos oscuros con aquel toque de misterio que me habían dejado hipnotizada durante unos instantes.

- ¡B-buenos días!

- ¿Qué tal la mañana?

- Bien, vengo de la biblioteca con Naoko.

- Veo que sacaste un libro, ¿Cuál es?

- Es un secreto- le sonreí y le guiñé un ojo.

Me senté y comenzaron las clases en cuanto el profesor de matemáticas puso un pie en la habitación. Como siempre fue una hora bastante aburrida que me pasé jugando a juegos estúpidos y románticos como cuando era más pequeña. ¿No sabes cómo es? Es bastante fácil, en vertical escribes el nombre del chico que te gusta y el tuyo, al lado el día de hoy, el día de la semana de hoy también, el mes y T-A-P-I-N-O. Lo siguiente tachar todas letras que se repitan en cada una de las líneas en horizontal, a continuación escribir en cada letra el nombre del juego –Tapino- así hasta llegar a la última letra, que según lo que te toque, eso sentirá esa persona por ti.

No sé en qué estaría pensando cuando terminé de hacer el último tapino, y el nombre del chico que había escrito era el de Shaoran, cogí la goma para borrarlo entero pero la curiosidad me pudo, así que lo hice. La respuesta final me la esperaba una gran "O" que significaba: "Ódialo porque te odia"… si hasta el destino me lo decía claramente… le miré a través del reflejo del cristal y casi podía jurar que me estaba mirando. Me sonrojé, no era posible que supiera que estaba usando su nombre para este estúpido juego… taché el juego y pasé la página avergonzada. No aprendía la lección… no la aprendía.

Él no se interesaba por mí y ya me había dejado bastante claro que yo para él era algo insignificante, la última mierda del mundo.

Desvié mi mirada hacia Tomoyo que me observaba algo preocupada, tal vez se siente mal porque no me está prestando –según ella- mucha atención, creo que por fin entre ella y Eriol está pasando algo… los veo muy unidos últimamente y aquello me hacía feliz, si dejaran de ser tan tontos… jugué con la calculadora mientras indagaba entre mis pensamientos, si ellos finalmente descubrían sus sentimientos y comiencen a salir, ya no será lo mismo entre nosotros. Ellos avanzan pasos de gigantes dejándome atrás en el proceso, pero es que el amor era un juego egoísta de dos y yo no podía ni quería entrometerme… me sentiré sola, eso no puedo evitarlo.

A tercera hora ya estaba histérica, el momento "bento" se acercaba. ¿Y si no le gustaba mi forma de cocinar a Daisetsu-kun? Probablemente él no me tiraría el bento como hice yo ayer con cierto energúmeno, seguro que es de esa clase de chicos caballerosos que se comerían hasta el último grano de arroz aunque no le gustase absolutamente nada, pondría buena cara y me felicitaría. Sí… con seguridad él era así… pero eso me hacía sentirme insegura en el fondo… no sé si seré masoquista pero creo que prefiero quedarme con la verdad aunque sea ácida y dolorosa.

¿Qué voy a decir yo si soy una contradicción con patas?

El timbre sonó alto y claro. Suspiré profundamente, mis intestinos los tenía en la puerta del esófago y el estómago me gorgoteaba nervioso, o la nerviosa soy yo. Mis compañeros se levantaron haciendo un ruido inmenso con sus sillas, muchos de ellos salieron corriendo a la cafetería para pescar los mejores bocadillos, otros se concentraban con alumnos de otras clases y buscarían un buen sitio para tomarse su almuerzo. Yo sin embargo me quedé sentada durante unos instantes en shock anafiláctico, pensando y pensando qué sustancia tóxica me envenenaba las venas y sustituía la sangre por nervios y tensión.

- ¿Sakura te encuentras bien?

- ¡Bento!- solo atiné a un preocupado Daisetsu- lo… traje.

Me agaché hasta mi maleta y saqué los bentos de su interior, cuando me incorporé en mi sitio sorprendí a Daisetsu volvía los ojos hacia mí, ¿Qué o a quién había mirado? Seré estúpida… él estaba viendo como sacaba las dos cajas negras de madera lacada. Miré a mi alrededor, Tomoyo y mis amigas me miraban con atención, a mí y a las dos cajas de bento casero que traía conmigo.

- ¿Es eso un bento casero Sakura-chan?- me preguntó Chiharu finalmente.

- Sí, le pedí que me hiciera uno- le contestó por mí Daisetsu que se levantaba de su sitio- vamos My lady-sama, mi corazón tiembla pensando en ese bento preparado por tus manos…

Me levanté de mi asiento algo contrariada… ¿Su corazón temblaba por mi bento?... bah, será su forma de hablar. Me giré para salir por la puerta trasera y me topé con unos ojos verdes que me miraban con furia, primero a mí y luego a la caja que sostenía en mis manos… sintiendo que este corría peligro lo abracé protegiéndolo y tomando una mano a Daisetsu salí literalmente corriendo de la clase, dejando a todos mis amigos anonadados.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Eriol a Tomoyo.

- No lo sé, pero huele mal.

Después me contaría mi mejor amiga que el estúpido de Li dio un golpe sobre su mesa y desapareció de la clase sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Bajé con Daisetsu al patio pero no encontramos ningún banco de madera donde almorzar la comida, así que resignada le guié hasta donde había unos árboles bastante grande que solían dar sombra, allí estábamos tranquilos y teníamos algo de intimidad… aunque no sé con certeza si es eso lo que buscaba con él. Me senté y apoyé la espalda en el tronco, cuidando de que no hubiera hormigas ni nada por el estilo, Daisetsu hizo lo propio sentándose elegantemente, con aquella ropa me recordaba a un Dandy.

Tan bueno, tan caballeroso, abrió su bento.

- Es adorable Sakura- se llevó un bocado a la boca y lo degustó lentamente- y sabe bien, te felicito.

- ¿Sabes? Estaba nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué my lady?

- Pensé que no te gustaría… incluso mi mente me puso en la situación en la que me lo tirabas a la cara.

Daisetsu rió suavemente pero siguió comiendo tranquilamente, parecía que si le gustaba. La verdad es que gracias a los consejos que me daban tanto mi padre como Tomoyo me habían hecho mejorar en la cocina, lo último que aprendí a hacer fue a freír las gambas en tempura, y la verdad es que no me salían mal ni nada, así que podía por fin respirar tranquila y darme por satisfecha.

El timbre nos interrumpió la charla que estábamos teniendo, así que tras despedirme de él fui corriendo al edificio para ir a los servicios para enjuagar ambos bentos vacíos, tuve que esquivar a varios compañeros que corrían en dirección contraria y casi chocan conmigo… sé que no llamo la atención pero no era invisible… en fin… llegué por fin al servicio y con mucho cuidado enjuagué las dos cajitas y las sequé con cuidado con un cleenex, finalmente las metí dentro de la bolsa de tela que traía.

El pasillo estaba casi vacío, así que me obligué a mí misma a darme prisa para no llegar tarde a la hora de dibujo. Pasé por al lado de la puerta de las escaleras de emergencias antiguas y no pude evitar pararme, algo me decía que debía traspasarlas de nuevo, tal vez la nostalgia de cuando Li y yo nos devoramos con los labios y los ojos abiertos. No quise pensármelo más y entré a echar un vistazo. Cuando planté un pie en el rellano de la escalera algo en mí de nuevo me decía que había metido la pata y que saliera de allí rápidamente, pero fui lenta.

Unas manos fuertes como grilletes se cerraron en mis débiles muñecas, cerré los ojos. No hacía falta gritar, sabía quién era. Aquel que llevaba acorralándome desde que había entrado en mi vida. Me giró sobre mi misma y con un golpe seco me hizo chocar contra la dura pared, gemí adolorida, un día de estos me partirá la cabeza en dos como las sandías en verano. Abrí los ojos lentamente, temiendo que terminase mareada, me agarré a su cinturón como pude para no caer.

Él me acarició la cara con suavidad, pero sus dedos eran como cuchillas que se injertaban en mi piel, giré la cara hacia un lado temiendo mirarle a los ojos. Él se acercó a mí con suavidad y me besó en la mejilla, fue una caricia dulce, suave como los pétalos de una rosa. También me acarició con la nariz a la vez que dejaba un reguero de besos por mi cara. Yo que al principio estaba tensa y algo asustada, me sorprendí a mi misma desesperada por besarlo. Quería besarlo, ya me daba igual él y su comportamiento, y en cierto sentido también me daba igual yo y las consecuencias que iba a tener –porque las tendría- solo quería besarle.

Con los ojos entrecerrados le miré de soslayo y él con la vista fija en mis ojos me obligó a girar la cara frente a él. Como siempre que lo intentaba no podía leer sus ojos ocultos tras esa coraza fría y dura como el granito, pero mis ojos lo decían todo. Soy gilipollas, bésame. Me tienes en la palma de tu mano, bésame. Ya no me importa nada, si con un beso me curas las heridas que me has hecho…

Entreabrí mis labios para respirar mejor y aquello él lo interpretó de otra manera, porque se lanzó a mí como si fuera un solomillo de carne en su punto. Devoraba mi boca con ansiedad, buscando en mí algo que estaba dispuesta a entregarle, mis labios, mi boca y por un poco más le daría hasta mi alma. Mi orgullo hecho pedazos por el sabor de esa boca que me tenía en vela. Movía sus labios como un maestro y yo como aprendiz le seguía los pasos con pasión igualada. Le mordí el labio inferior y le sonreí. Él acabó por subirme encima de él, yo abracé su cintura con mis piernas y gemía a la vez que me mordisqueaba el cuello impávido, cegado buscando mi placer, que era su placer.

Aferrada a sus hombros hundí mi nariz en su pelo ahogándome en su fragancia, en su esencia, en todo él. Le saqué de mi cuello tirando de sus cabellos, tras el último mordisco que seguro me dejaría marca, y le miré a los ojos fijamente, aunque nuestro choque de miradas duró un pestañeo, pues era mi turno de besarlo a él ahora. Me recibió gustoso con la boca entreabierta buscando el tesoro que escondía tras mis dientes. Con nuestras bocas profanadas, lenguas nuestras se entrelazaban en un juego en el que daba igual quién fuera el ganador o perdedor, baile de caderas que se apretaban buscando el máximo contacto. Mis manos enredadas en sus cabellos. Me mordió la barbilla.

Mi corazón a 150 pulsaciones por minuto parecía que me iba a estallar en mi pecho. Gemí en su boca al sentir sus caderas chocar contra mí fuertemente dándome de lleno en mis ya doloridas partes nobles, con esos empujones sería capaz de atravesar la pared. Estábamos calientes, deseosos el uno del otro, y a la vez algo pendientes de la puerta sin pestillo que nos dejaría expuestos al primero que entrase y nos viera. Le pellizqué el cuello con la mano dejando mis dedos dibujados de rojo en su piel, él pasó su lengua por mis labios llamando a la mía que se había escondido haciéndose la recatada. Salió a su encuentro internándose en su boca.

Me caía de su abrazo, pero él de un empujón volvió a tenerme en el aire. Recorría con sus manos mis piernas y apretaba mis nalgas buscando mis gemidos. Sonrió con malicia viendo mis ojos velados, ardientes. Y yo me confundí al ver esa sonrisa lobuna, triunfal.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Eso para que recuerdes de quién eres, mi _venganza_.

Algo en mí se rompió.

Me bajé como pude de su abrazo y le empujé para darme el espacio que necesitaba para coger la bolsa de tela de los bentos que había dejado caer no sé en qué momento. Le miré y aquella expresión triunfal y arrogante seguía allí. Las llagas de mi interior rompieron a sangrar pero no había nada con qué curarlas. Las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos, pero no las soltaría, no en su presencia.

- ¿Crees que soy la última mierda del planeta?

- No, Daisetsu Kurobara es la última mierda, tú la _penúltima_.

La sonora bofetada se oyó por todo el lugar, le había dado tan fuerte que mi mano bombeaba.

- Eres despreciable.

Y salí de allí corriendo, la clase había terminado y mis compañeros volvieron a los pasillos, yo como pude salí al jardín a llorar, porque no me quedaba otra. Quería hablar con Tomoyo y que ella me aconsejara que fuera lo mejor, quería que me abrazase y me dijera que todo estaba bien. Que él era una rata despreciable que no hacía más que usarme, que me dijera que era tonta e ingenua por caer siempre en su trampa. Le odiaba dios como le odiaba, tanto o más como me odia él a mí.

- ¿Sakura?- la voz de Daisetsu penetró mis oídos- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No… la verdad es que no…

- ¿Fue Li?

Asentí, ya me daba igual todo.

- ¿Puedo verte la cara?

Le miré sorprendida y él se acercó a mí, con cuidado me limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo que había sacado de su bolsillo. Me sonrió cálidamente y acarició mi pelo lentamente, mi corazón palpitaba agitado y confuso, ya casi olvidaba a Li Shaoran, cuando…

- Sakura… yo nunca te haría daño.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un bálsamo para mi corazón. E intenté sonreírle agradecida, pero él tomó mis labios primero. Me besó, si bien fue un beso casto, me hizo vibrar por dentro, sentía a mi corazón algo más cálido y en paz. Daisetsu Kurobara era sin dudas, el mejor Dandy.

Nunca supe que Li Shaoran me había seguido y había presenciado todo.

Y lo pagué caro después.

_~_~_~_~ **O** __~_~_~_~ _

_**Pero brumeaba ya negro el sol**_

_**Agiliscosos giroscaban los limazones**_

_**Banerrando por las váparas lejanas,**_

_**Mimosos se fruncian los borogobios**_

_**Mientras el momio rantas necrofaba...**_

_~_~_~_~ **O** __~_~_~_~ _

* * *

**Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo el capitulo undécimo de mi historia, espero que te haya gustado.**

**¡No olvidéis visitar mi blogspot con las respuestas de los reviews, las Aclaraciones y los Videos e Imágenes que os esperan!**

**hikari-sys . blogspot. com **

**(Todo junto)**

**O buscando en el rotor del google:  
**

**The hollows and the Dreams and infinite loneliness**

**- ¡Escríbeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**- Hikari-sys **


	12. Dejándome atrás

**– Dochirasama desu ka?–**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra son propiedad de CLAMP, ante todo, pero la historia me pertenece.**

**Capítulo XII**

**– Dejándome atrás –**

* * *

_Dochirasama desu ka? – ¿De parte de quién?_

Un beso. ¿Qué significa un beso? Sinceramente yo creía que sabía lo que significaba. Físicamente hablando es el chocar de unos labios contra otros, eso lo tenemos claro pero emocionalmente hablando… ahí viene el problema. Hasta entonces solamente había probado los labios de… ese… y creedme aunque en este momento le odio más que a nada en este mundo, no puedo evitar temblar ante el recuerdo. Sus besos son como la explosión de una supernova, húmedos, excitantes, llenos de aventura… pero ¿Es realmente lo que quiero para mí?

Daisetsu me había besado, y si más me sentía como si hubiera cambiado de zapatos nuevos, he de decir que estaba muchísimo más confusa que nunca. ¿Por qué me habrá besado tan de repente? Su beso… fue cálido y lleno de… no lo sé, algo, y no saber eso me irrita de una forma descomunal. Pero lo que sí que sé, es que me gustó y mucho.

Por otro lado, ¿Está bien que confíe en él? Hasta ahora solamente no había recibido más que palos y humillaciones por parte del otro sexo. ¿Está bien volver a confiar tan rápido, o me usarían de igual forma?

Sonrojada me levanté y salí corriendo del patio dejando a Daisetsu sentado junto aquel árbol castaño que nos había cubierto del sol con sus grandes ramas. Necesitaba a Tomoyo, tenía que encontrarla inmediatamente o si no mi salud mental estaría en grave peligro –si es que aún había remedio para mí- Corrí desesperada buscando, más bien ansiando, el calor reconfortante de los brazos de mi mejor amiga. Tenía un aura de paz y tranquilidad que siempre me había consolado en mis peores momentos.

Y creo que era en este momento cuando más la necesitaba, porque realmente lo estaba pasando francamente mal. Maldito cabrón, maldito corazón mío que no hacía más que confundirme… estaba él… y después el otro él… y palpitando tan estridentemente como un tamborcillo en las manos de un niño pequeño. Me paré para respirar un instante y me abracé a mí misma. ¿Dónde estaría Tomoyo?

Alcé la vista y allí tuve la respuesta.

_No podía creérmelo._

_Simplemente no podía._

– **Tomoyo –**

Desde pequeña siempre estuve en el punto de mira. Siempre adorable, inteligente, siempre perfecta. Era hija de Sonomi Daidouji y de un hombre que murió a los pocos meses de yo nacer. Muchas veces culpo a la vida porque sé que él me quería más que a todas las cosas, como mi madre, y la muerte se lo llevó antes que pudiera conocerle y no amar un recuerdo.

Pero no es de mi padre de quién quiero hablar.

Mi madre es la presidenta de una empresa de juguetes muy famosa aquí en Japón y eso me ha llevado a ser frente a los demás una chica modelo, pero no sé si es que me comporto así porque es lo que dicta la sociedad o es que realmente ese es mi comportamiento. De todas formas siempre he sido una persona tranquila que le gusta hacer todo perfectamente bien.

Pero tengo vicios, vicios oscuros que solo una gran minoría conoce.

Soy diseñadora de cosplayer.

Sí, lo sé… sé qué piensas pero realmente me gusta. Leo mangas desde muy pequeña, puesto que mi madre entre otras muchas cosas lleva una editorial de una revista que casualmente publica mangas por capítulos. Me enamoré del dibujo, de las historias, de los personajes… hasta tal punto que tengo un armario a parte donde guardo todos mis preciados cosplays.

Pero aunque me guste todo esto, no puedo mostrar esta faceta mía en público… sobre todo en mi instituto donde muchos otakus como yo han sufrido palizas de parte de los matones de turno, ya os lo podéis imaginar.

Y bueno os preguntaréis, que si soy diseñadora de cosplays debo de tener modelos ¿verdad? Pues sí, y aquí viene mi segundo y más oscuros de mis vicios.

Sakura Kinomoto, mi mejor amiga.

¡Es tan guapa! Me encanta cuando sonríe, cuando está triste, la cara que pone cuando abre su obento y ve la comida que le ha hecho su padre, su expresión cuando se sonroja o hace pucheritos… ¡Y esos mohines que hace! Es tan Moe.

Además que comparte los mismos gustos que yo, pero ella va más allá. Es una Lolita.

La adoro con esos vestiditos que se pone ella con esas falditas acampanadas, esos sombreritos llenos de lazos y esas cofias tan hermosas y elaboradas. ¡Es preciosaaaaaa! No puedo parar de inventar conjuntos solo para ella, es tan adorable… hasta tiene un armario pequeñísimo repleto de mis creaciones. ¡Apenas puede guardar la ropa no-friki! Me la comía.

Sé todo sobre ella, que le gusta el rosa, las flores de cerezo, vestir de negro, que odia la gelatina de verduras pero le encantan los peluches de ositos, que no tolera el alcohol, le gusta comer gambas en tempura que hace su padre… la música visual kei, los mangas y animes shojo, que le da miedo los fantasmas… ¡que guarda una foto de Gackt-sama bajo la almohada!

Sé tanto que hasta las orejas suyas y las de su hermano son iguales.

Y no, no estoy enamorada de ella… solo es… digamos mi fetiche.

_La persona de quién estoy enamorada es digamos… un caballero inglés._

Su nombre es Eriol y lo conozco desde hace ya algunos años. Llegó un día de frío invierno, la brisa helaba nuestros cuerpos bajo el cielo añil. Estábamos corriendo Sakura y yo puesto que llegábamos tarde a nuestra próxima clase justo después del recreo. Mi querida amiga me tenía agarrada de la muñeca tirando de mí, ya que ella corre muchísimo más rápido que yo, es tan despistada que cruzó un pasillo sin mirar y chocamos con él.

Fue tan fuerte el impacto que hizo que yo chocara contra ella y cayera finalmente al suelo. No recuerdo si me hice daño o no, solo que él estaba allí. Con esos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, mirando fijamente a Sakura que se quejaba de dolor. Parpadeé varias veces mirándole fijamente a él, hablaban pero sus voces no llegaban a mis oídos. Solo sus ojos, azules, profundos.

Una ráfaga de aire frio se cuela entre mis mechones congelando mi cuello, nunca había sido consciente de que en aquel momento me sentía helada. Párpados que se cerraron durante una fracción de segundo que a mí me pareció eterno. El azul, quería su azul.

- ¿Tomoyo-chan?

Sus ojos lentamente se posaron sobre los míos y sentí que el suelo desaparecía bajo mi cuerpo, mi corazón se quedó sin respiración y la sangre quería salir, pero acabó concentrada en mis mejillas. El frio abandonó mi cuerpo, su sonrisa, sus dientes perfectos. La primavera había llegado para mí.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Tomoyo-chan?

La voz de Sakura me pareció más cercana, sentí sus dedos en mi frente tomándome aparentemente la temperatura. Hice un gran esfuerzo para mirarla e instantáneamente salí de mi trance. Vi la preocupación en ellos. Sonreí nerviosa intentando tranquilizarme, no quería inquietar a Sakura comportándome de forma extraña. Me ayudó a levantarme del suelo y me sonrojé por el hecho de que un chico tan guapo como él me hubiera visto en aquel patético estado… desde luego que mala suerte.

- Claro Sakura-chan.

Le sonreí como siempre hacía y la sonrisa de Sakura me calmó por completo, era como una niña de cinco años y no era capaz de hacerla preocupar, normalmente la madura soy yo, y digo normalmente porque en este momento aunque intento comportarme de forma serena confieso que las rodillas me tiemblan amenazando con hacerme caer.

- ¡P-perdón por chocarme contigo de esta forma tan bruta, es que llegábamos tarde y…

El balbuceo de Sakura fue interrumpido por su risa musical. De aquella boca solo podía salir esa clase de carcajada. Sus hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos, tras los cristales de las gafas, se veían tan risueños y llenos de vida que no pude evitar sonreírle. Sakura nos miraba a ambos con un semblante confundido, parecía un pollito.

- Eres graciosa, me llamo Eriol Hiragizawa y acabo de llegar aquí.

Temblé, os juro que temblé. Él era alto, guapo, con un pelo negro precioso que le caía sobre los ojos. Tenía esas gafas que lo hacían verse como alguien intelectual, misterioso… esos ojos, esa boca… esa piel de porcelana… esa voz masculina que prometía madurar más… y encima vestía con el uniforme Gakuran. ¡Era un príncipe inglés!

Sí. Era inglés. Lo supe desde que abrió esa preciosa boquita para hablar. Un hermoso príncipe inglés en Tomoeda, parecía mi sueño realidad. Siempre me había maravillado leer mangas shojo, dónde la chica siempre era seducida por un guapo chico extranjero de hermosos ojos azules. Siempre me habían llamado la atención las personas con ese color en los ojos, ya que en Japón casi nadie tenía los ojos claros. Solamente había conocido a tres personas que si los tuvieran y fueran japonesas.

La madre de Sakura, la propia Sakura y yo por supuesto.

Pero esto se debía a que las tres tenemos un antepasado común europeo. Sí, Sakura y yo somos primas segundas. Y aunque somos familia cercana no nos conocemos desde siempre ya que mi madre no se lleva bien con el padre de Sakura, según ella el señor Kinomoto le robó a su prima hermana de su lado y sé que nunca superará su falta de pérdida de orgullo y el no haber estado en la vida de su prima en sus últimos años de vida. Aún así, cuando Sakura y yo nos conocimos en primaria y se destapó la historia permitió que me juntara con ella… ¡Sakura es tan adorable! Cómo no ser amiga de la hija de la persona que más quiso mi madre.

Y así nos hicimos amigo los tres. Han pasado ya algunos años y os juro que no he sido capaz de mirar a otro hombre –salvo a mis cantantes, actores y modelos preferidos- desde entonces. Para mi Eriol es como el primer copo de nieve de la primera nevada del año… con el paso del tiempo aprendí a controlar mis emociones y a actuar frente a él como una chica serena y siempre correcta, puesto que no sé qué clase de chorradas diría si perdiera el control.

Él y yo compartimos muchas cosas, nos gusta la música clásica. Desde pequeña canto en un coro y siempre me elegían a mí para hacer los solos, cosa que no ha cambiado en la coral del instituto. A Eriol le gusta cualquier instrumento, pero me gusta más cuando se sienta frente al piano. Parece tan maduro y tan sexy… durante un tiempo se prestó para tocar el piano durante las clases de canto, pero últimamente no viene apenas por culpa de lo que él llamaba "su proyecto", hace algunas semanas nos enteramos de que tiene un grupo de visual kei indie que poco a poco se va haciendo terreno en el ambiente de la música. Cosa que me llena de orgullo pero me entristece a la vez.

Me entristece porque creo que a Eriol le gusta Sakura y estando juntos en los ensayos del coro, podía fantasear. Era capaz de creerme que podíamos llegar a tener algo más que una simple amistad, digamos que mis sueños más secretos se harían realidad. Como a todas las chicas, una de mis metas en mi vida es tener una relación amorosa al más estilo shojo, tener citas, que mi novio fuera un poco pícaro… y todo esto peligra si no va. Dejaremos de tener eso en común y si dejamos eso no nos queda nada más, excepto Sakura.

Además, a todos les gusta Sakura.

Y eso me deprime.

Ya está, ya lo he dicho. Me siento morir. Desde pequeñas nos enseñan que el amor es la cosa más maravillosa que nos puede suceder. Conoces al chico, te enamoras, se enamora, boda, niños… vivieron felices y comieron perdices, y todas esas cosas que no son más que mentiras. Siempre omiten que él puede que no se enamore de ti, o que sí que lo haga en un principio pero el amor no termina de cuajar… o que simplemente todos los hombres son unos cabrones que solamente piensan en sexo… no… nos engañan y nos hacen creer que a los diecisiete tu vida es preciosa y que tienes un mundo por delante… que hay muchos peces en el mar… que el amor verdadero llegará.

¿Y si no te toca nunca?, ¿Y si estás destinada a ver cómo todo dios es feliz a tu alrededor mientras tú te pudres en tu vida porque ese chico a quién has elegido quiere a otra? Porque cuando una mujer se enamora lo hace de verdad, solo lo ves a él, y tiene que ser él, porque sí. Con sus fallos y sus defectos que perdonas porque lo hacen adorable. Porque quieres desvivirte por él solamente por sentirte amada… Porque realmente quieres vivir un cuento de hadas… tu cuento de hadas.

En este cuento de hadas, él, Eriol, es el príncipe. Y yo simplemente soy el personaje amigo que ayuda a la protagonista a ser feliz. Nada más.

– **Eriol –**

_La verdad es que escapé de Londres._

Esa fue la respuesta que le di a Tomoyo Daidouji el día que la conocí. Recuerdo cómo parpadearon sus hermosos ojos de piedra preciosa, en ellos se hallaban reflejados la sorpresa que debió sentir ante mi franca respuesta a su pregunta. Aquel día había sido el primero en mi vida académica en Japón. Aquel día conocí a un ángel. Recuerdo cómo había llegado a Tomoeda durante el invierno. Había dejado atrás los días húmedos de Londres tras la muerte de mi abuelo, ya no me quedaba nadie más en Europa puesto que mis padres fallecieron hacía ya años, y poco me acuerdo de ellos ya que cuando sucedió yo era demasiado pequeño como para enterarme de nada. Me quedaba familia allí, claro está, pero una prima mía por parte de padre que cuando se enteró de lo de mi abuelo no dudó en llamarme y acogerme en su casa, aquí en Japón.

Mi abuelo desde pequeño me había acostumbrado a hablar en japonés, que era su lengua materna y no había sido mi primera vez en el país del sol naciente. Estar aquí es para mí un sueño por tres motivos. Primero porque siempre me había llamado la atención la cultura de parte de mi familia asiática; segundo porque desde pequeño me gustaban los cómics y el anime que importaban desde allí. Y tercero porque siempre supe que me dedicaría a la música y allí tenía posibilidades de hacer algún que otro proyecto de música que me gusta. El visual kei.

Toco el piano desde que tengo uso de razón, pasión que heredé de mi querida madre que tocaba para mí todas las tardes cuando volvía del colegio. Y aunque después me aficioné al bajo, no descuido las teclas nunca. La música es maravillosa, podría decir que mi vida gira en torno a ella. Y lo está más aún desde que inicié mi proyecto, un grupo de música. Clow.

Mi mejor amiga es Sakura Kinomoto. Es una chica increíble aunque ella no se da cuenta de ello, y la quiero muchísimo. Es como la hermana menor que siempre quise tener y nunca tuve. Me gusta mucho tomarle el pelo de vez en cuando y me preocupo mucho por ella, más ahora que se siente atraída por mi compañero de grupo Li Shaoran. Por lo general, siempre que le había gustado un chico había intentado alentarla para que venciera sus prejuicios y timidez, y así de una vez por todas encontrase a alguien que la trate como se merece que la traten.

Li Shaoran no es esa persona. Es mi amigo y siento un profundo respeto hacia él, pero no lo quiero para Sakura. Aunque creo que con sus juegos y provocaciones ha penetrado en la piel de mi amiga y la ha trastornado más que cualquier otro hombre. Y eso me preocupa aún más si cabe. Aunque que soy muy observador y creedme cuando digo que observo muy de cerca a Shaoran, he comenzado a darme cuenta que tal vez Sakura está comenzando a trastornarle a él… pero aún no estoy del todo seguro todavía.

Dejando a este par apartados por un momento, me gustaría hablar sobre la mujer que me tiene trastornado a mí. La he mencionado antes, sí, es Tomoyo Daidouji. Ella es maravillosa, no… no solo maravillosa, es mucho más que eso. Concentra toda la belleza asiática en ella, con ese pelo tan negro como el cielo nocturno y esa blanca piel del color de la luna. Tiene un carácter tranquilo, aunque es una persona llena de alegría y de vida. Pero cuando canta… si llegué a pensar cuando la conocí que había descubierto un ángel, lo corroboré cuando la escuché cantar.

Me enamoré de ella al instante.

Cantaba en el coro del instituto y era la solista soprano principal. Era una diosa. Supliqué y supliqué a la profesora que se encargaba de las clases de canto de que me dejara acompañarlas con el piano en sus ensayos, es más hasta que no conseguí el sí por su parte no dejé de insistirle. Agradecí mentalmente cada una de las horas que había pasado tocándolo desde pequeño, porque bastó una sola canción para que la profesora aceptara. Mi corazón suspiró tranquilo cuando oí su respuesta afirmativa, comenzaba al día siguiente y no podía fallarles. De ninguna manera lo haría.

Mi plan de conquista había comenzado.

Al día siguiente llegué el primero porque había quedado con la profesora Midori para echarle un vistazo a las partituras que estaban practicando. Me regocijé de mí mismo cuando supe que no habría error ninguno, ya que me la sabía muy bien. Eriol Hiragizawa haría de aquella una gran actuación, así Tomoyo se fijaría en él y comenzarían una larga e intensa primavera de amor que abarcaría hasta el final de sus vidas. ¿Y qué más podía hacer un adolescente en ciernes?

No tardaron en llegar las chicas del coro, y la última en entrar fue Tomoyo que sonrió al verme, aunque sus ojos seguían sorprendidos. No se lo esperaba. Las dos horas de canto fueron bastante amenas a pesar de que apenas hablé con alguien que no fuera la profesora. Al terminar, se me acercaron varias chicas y alabaron mi forma de tocar. Aún era el chico nuevo de intercambio que había entrado en el instituto apenas una semana atrás. Les devolví el elogio a mis compañeras y busqué con la mirada a Tomoyo, pero ésta no estaba. Lo cual me decepcionó. No por ella, sino porque el destino no había dejado que me acercara y comenzara con mi seducción. Elogiar su arte, su voz.

Así que resignado intenté pensar en positivo, estábamos en la misma clase y estaban también las prácticas del coro que eran una vez a la semana… quizás la profesora nos junte a solas por si me necesita para que acompañe a Tomoyo en algún ensayo de algún solo. Definitivamente no podía desanimarme tan pronto, no cuando tendría muchas más oportunidades, por el amor de dios no era el fin del mundo…

Llegué al instituto con Shaoran, desde que vivíamos juntos normalmente solemos venir acompañados el uno del otro. Shaoran es una persona muy hermética, pero es muy interesante bajo mi punto de vista. Le conocí el mismo año que vine a vivir aquí a Japón. Fue en un bar y él tocaba a solas. Cuando lo vi subir al escenario a solas me quedé atónito, no parecía mucho mayor que yo, pero debía ser bueno si le dejaban tocar. Lo cual le presté toda mi atención. Y cuando le oí tocar me quedé aún más sorprendido si cabe. ¿Cómo podía tener aquel manejo con la guitarra?

¿Era acaso un genio de la música como yo?

Cuando bajó del escenario, algo en mi vibró. Había llegado el momento. Siempre había deseado montar un grupo de música y él debía permanecer en él a toda costa. Pero para mi desgracia no conseguí llegar a él, puesto que se esfumó entre el humo que desprendían las colillas del bar. Tardé varios meses dar con él, y eso que acudía a aquel bar casi todas las semanas, obsesionado con tenerle dentro de mi proyecto. Estaba seguro que cuando me escuchase tocar le convencía, pero no podía estar más equivocado.

Tardé exactamente un año en convencerle. Un año en el cual creamos nuestra amistad y pude llegar a conocerle un poco, pero las murallas que había construido alrededor de sí mismo eran de titanio, imposible de romper. Pero eso no resultaba ningún impedimento para ponernos de acuerdo con el resto de integrantes del grupo que había ido reclutando durante ese año. Éramos Clow, y en poco tiempo alcanzamos la fama.

Observé de soslayo a Shaoran que se encontraba más tieso de lo normal. Algo le preocupaba y eso era muy raro en él. El hombre de hielo. El ataráxico. Intentaba no mirarme por si se me ocurría preguntarle qué demonios le ocurría. Iluso él… se cree que no lo voy a hacer, a mi… que me encanta provocarle.

- ¿Qué te pasa Li?

- Nada…

- ¿Ese nada es Daisetsu?

No hubo ninguna respuesta por su parte.

- Vamos, sé que os conocéis de antes, yo mismo he coincidido con él algunas veces y no me puedes negar que es bueno con la guitarra.

- No… no te lo discuto.

- Solo que no te gusta. ¿Es eso? Crees que viene a robarte el puesto como guitarra principal.

Como respuesta obtuve un largo silencio.

- Eres adorable Shaoran Li. Pero tardé un maldito año para convencerte a unirte a nosotros en Clow, él que es el último en llegar y fue elegido por la compañía, definitivamente no te va a robar tu sitio, que está a mi lado.

- Ni que fuera tu novia-resopló.

- En cierto modo te considero así, mi querido amigo, aún recuerdo el tacto de tus labios al besarme.

- ¡Que estás diciendo!- exclamó agarrándome violentamente del cuello de la camisa, lo que provocó una carcajada enorme.

Llegamos a la clase y Shaoran se adelantó unos metros de mí para entrar a solas a la clase. Sonreí mientras me resignaba, en el fondo era un idiota. Entré unos segundos detrás de él y observé desde la puerta que se dirigía a su sitio y se sentaba. Observé el plano general de la escena y vi que Sakura le saludaba tímidamente. No me gusta que se relacionen, ya lo dije antes. Aunque Shaoran Li es mi amigo no lo quiero cerca de Sakura, la diosa de la ingenuidad.

De pronto mi cerebro se desconectó al contemplar la figura de Tomoyo. Estaba de pie al lado de Sakura sonriendo afablemente. Los rayos del sol dibujaban sombras perfectas y la elevaban al nivel de los ángeles. Su pelo negro debía ser tan suave como el terciopelo. Me maldije a mi mismo por ser tan cobarde. Antes conté que era joven y que tendría más oportunidades para hablar con ella y confesarle lo enamorado que estaba de ella.

Pero eso no podía estar más lejos de la realidad. En un año no había sido capaz, y eso que nos hablábamos en clase y salíamos con Sakura muy a menudo. Pero nunca lo logré, tiene la capacidad de evadirme fácilmente, lo que en algunos momentos hizo que pensase seriamente el renunciar a un posible futuro con ella por ello. Pero después de ver su hermosa sonrisa, mi voluntad se volvía de hierro e intentaba mantenerme alerta. Ya estaba llegando a mi límite.

Todavía tenía que rezarle a Dios que no pusiera a ningún novio en mi camino, porque entonces me habría vuelto loco. Ya bastante me perturbaba el no poder verla día a día por motivos del grupo. El que otro la reclamase como suya antes que yo… hervía mis venas. Y eso que soy inglés, que tenemos fama de ser fríos y solo mostrar afectividad con nuestros perros. Aquí en Japón me había encontrado que un snob inglés al lado de un japonés era una bestia salvaje.

Y como bestia salvaje temía romper a Tomoyo en mil pedazos.

Resignado solté mis cosas en el pupitre intentando parecer normal, pero el que se estaba rompiendo en estos momentos era yo precisamente. ¿Cómo podía ganarme el corazón de Tomoyo? En eso envidiaba a Shaoran. Que a pesar de ser como es, con pocas actuaciones había logrado que muchas chicas se enamorasen de él, y sería inevitable que mi querida Sakura cayese en las garras del lobo finalmente, si no había caído ya.

Desvié la mirada de Sakura y Li y la deposité justo al frente. Pretendía pasarme el día contando cada mechón en el cabello de Tomoyo, cada brillo. Intentando oler su perfume o tirando a posta algún que otro lápiz para que ella me lo devolviese con el plus de su sonrisa tan tierna. Pero me quedé anonadado al ver que Tomoyo me había estado mirando fijamente, aunque solo fue un momento pude ver tristeza en sus ojos y me sentí miserable. ¿Qué le ocurría?

El profesor entró y presentó a Daisetsu a la clase. Ya tenía calculado que estaría en mi clase, tres integrantes de Clow no podíamos estar separados. Observé de nuevo a Shaoran que envarado miraba fijamente a nuestro nuevo compañero, en su mirada había fuego, y no de deseo precisamente. Daisetsu parece ser parecido a mí en cuestión de cumplir con sus objetivos. Había marcado su meta en Sakura, eso era demasiado evidente. Y para acercarse a ella se había librado del compañero que tenía delante para ocupar su lugar. Se dirigió a ella.

- Volvemos a encontrarnos my lady-sama.

La escena era completamente bizarra. Shaoran agarrando fuertemente el brazo de Sakura, ésta sonrojada mirando a Daisetsu a los ojos. Esto huele mal… debía hablar con Sakura más tarde y advertirla que ninguno de los dos la convenía y que tuviera cuidado. Avisarla de que estaba en peligro.

- Oh Shitsuji, no te había visto, buenos días para ti también Eriol-san.

- Buenos días Daisetsu.

Giré mi vista hacia Shaoran cuando por fin soltó el brazo de Sakura y los tres miraban hacia delante. Él notó mi presencia y fijó sus ojos sobre mí. Yo solté una risita tonta.

- Shitsuji eh…

Shaoran se llevó el dedo índice al cuello y simuló que lo cortaba. Vaya ¿Me estás amenazando?, ahora veía con otros ojos a Daisetsu Kurobara, el único que había llamado sirviente a Shaoran en toda su cara. Aunque nadie parecía haber reparado en eso. Volví a reírme y esta vez tuve que tapar mi carcajada con mis manos. Shaoran estaba realmente cabreado. Vamos no podía ser solamente por haberle llamado sirviente ¿No?

– **Tomoyo –**

La primera hora pasó rápidamente. Me había entristecido un poco al ver el panorama que sucedía cada mañana, aquella rutina en la que Eriol miraba fijamente a Sakura con aquella mirada tan especial. Estoy loca de celos. Pero no le culpo en absoluto, no soy una chica que tenga mucha confianza en sí misma. Soy tan cínica que no soy capaz de seguir todos los consejos que le doy a Sakura… siento que al lado de mi querida amiga la aniñada, la más infantil era yo realmente.

¿Y si me confesaba?

Saldría de aquel tormento en el que vivía. Pero tendría que resignarme a ser rechazada por Eriol, a él le gustaba Sakura-chan. ¡Vamos Tomoyo! Ya has sido cobarde demasiado tiempo, ahora te tocaba reaccionar. Tenía que aprovechar al máximo los momentos con él hasta el inevitable momento del rechazo. Así que cuando el timbre sonó anunciando el fin de aquella clase me giré hacia él y le hablé.

- Hola… Eriol.

- Hola Daidouji.

Hubo un silencio.

- ¿Qué tal estás?- me preguntó él un poco cohibido. ¿A qué se debería?

- Bien… eso creo… ¿Y tú?

- Bien, bastante bien.

Sus palabras parecían sinceras, pero había algo en su mirada que me desconcertaba. ¿Preocupación, tristeza quizás?, ¿Qué le ocurría?

- Daidouji…

- Dime.

- Si a ti te gustase un chico y ese chico se enamorase de otra… ¿Qué harías?

Le miré horrorizada por un momento… pero mi semblante se serenó… vaya, así que se trataba de eso… fui consciente de mi corazón por el dolor que me causaba el rápido y pesado palpitar en mi pecho. Así que de eso se trataba… Si a Sakura le gustaba Shaoran, Eriol vivía en un amor no correspondido. ¿Por eso esas miradas de preocupación que le echa a Sakura? Dios mío quería morirme, para qué le habría hablado... La puerta de la entrada volvió a abrirse para que la profesora de inglés, oportunamente volviera al aula para darnos la segunda mitad de su clase. Me mordí la lengua y tuve que girarme. Hoy seguíamos leyendo Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Contemplé a Sakura que seguía leyendo ávidamente el libro. Hice un amago de sonrisa. Seguramente leía bajito el párrafo que le tocaría leer a ella. Era tan adorable. Pero ahora mismo yo quería ser como Alicia, colarme por la madriguera de conejo y desaparecer para siempre en el infinito país de las maravillas. Me sentía tan miserable.

La clase terminó con Sakura leyendo la parte del jabberwocky. Lo había hecho bastante bien, escucharla por lo menos me había tranquilizado algo. Pero el puñal seguía clavado en mi pecho y me desangraba a cada momento. Quise ser mala, quise ser egoísta, quise alentar a Sakura y arrojarla a los brazos de Li y que me dejase a Eriol para mi sola. Me sentía tan mal que ya no hacía caso de mi razón. El dolor estaba acabando conmigo. El rechazo había sido muy fuerte. Me sentía derrotada… tal vez así había sido…

Mi primera derrota.

Sentí la mirada de Sakura y le devolví el gesto cubriendo mis emociones para que no las notara. La animé para que saliera en pos de Li que acababa de abandonar la clase y ella salió corriendo con una sonrisa en los labios. Que valiente era, a pesar de que ese bastardo la haría daño. Me sentí mal, me sentí culpable por arrojarla a los brazos de él. Y yo… no era capaz ni siquiera de confesar mis sentimientos a mi caballero inglés. El que había sido el amor de mi vida.

La primera lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y reaccioné. Debía alejar a Sakura de Li… por lo menos ahora, tenía un mal presentimiento. Me giré hacia Eriol olvidándome de mis lágrimas. Sakura era más importante, tenía que salvarla y entregársela a Eriol.

- ¡Hiragizawa tenemos que detener a Sakura!

- ¿Qué?

- Tenemos que detener a Sakura.

Me levanté y salí corriendo por el pasillo. Unos pasos apresurados se apreciaban a segundos de distancia de mí. Al bajar las escaleras Eriol casi me alcanzó. Pero yo tenía que ser más rápida, tenía que huir de él… o tenía que encontrar a Sakura… ya no lo recuerdo.

Eriol me agarró de la muñeca y tiró de mí parándome en seco.

- ¡Tomoyo!- gritó.

Bajé la cabeza y comencé a sollozar.

- Sakura está… Sakura está…

- ¡Tomoyo qué te pasa, estás llorando!

- Sakura.

- ¡Olvida a Sakura por un momento!- me exigió.

- Pero está con Li y él… ella… ella debe ser para ti Eriol- logré balbucear.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

- Sé que te gusta Sakura, no me lo niegues…

Me miró sorprendido, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Vaya así que se sorprendía de lo observadora que era… Kami-sama quería huir de allí lo más rápido posible… no quería romperme más, no quería no tener remedio. Tenía que seguir siendo una cobarde.

– **Eriol –**

_Sé que te gusta Sakura, no me lo niegues._

Me quedé congelado ante aquella escena. Tomoyo recriminándome mi supuesto amor por Sakura echa un mar de lágrimas. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

- Tomoyo yo…

- No digas más… por favor… no lo digas.

Me estaba perdiendo algo. Tenía que decirle la verdad ahora, era cuestión de vida o muerte, debía comprender por qué lloraba. Y yo tenía que contarle cuanto la quería, con la posibilidad de perderla.

- No, Tomoyo escucha…- la agarré de las muñecas.

- ¡No! Porque no podré soportarlo.

- No entiendo na…

- ¡TE QUIERO!

Solté una carcajada nerviosa. No podía creérmelo. ¡Tomoyo sentía por mí lo mismo que yo por ella!, Habían sido celos sin duda. Unos hermosos celos que adoraría a partir de este momento, en cuanto le diga cuanto la quiero, cuando le diga todo el tiempo que he anhelado tenerla solo para mí. En no compartirla con nadie. En poseerla, solo para mí. Pero sus ojos horrorizados me alertaron de pronto.

- Yo… Lo siento- balbuceó ella- pero esos son mis sentimien…tos.

La besé. Había imaginado mil veces este momento. Pero nunca fue tan hermoso como lo estaba siendo ahora. Sus labios sabían a melocotón gracias al labial que usaba. Su olor, el de las violetas. Ella. Sus labios. Mi beso. Era mía.

Fue un beso corto pero intenso, no quería asustarla, yo la bestia salvaje.

La tuve que agarrar con fuerza porque se desvanecía entre mis brazos. Temblaba y me miraba fijamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- No te disculpes.

Ella me miró sin comprender mis palabras. La sonreí lleno de felicidad.

- No te disculpes porque yo también te quiero, Tomoyo Daidouji.

Y volví a besarla. Esta vez ella correspondió tímidamente a mi beso, llenándome de felicidad, elevando mi corazón al cielo. Besé sus mejillas, su frente, sus ojos cerrados. Volví a besarle los labios. Ella sonreía y correspondía de la misma forma. Llenando el vacío en mi vida. Por fin me sentía completo.

- Logré alcanzarte.

- Tonto.

- No tonta tú por creer que me gustaba Sakura. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Hasta Sakura se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos y tú no.

Ella me miró avergonzada, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta si su rubor se debía al calor del beso o a la vergüenza que debía sentir.

- ¿De verdad me quieres?

- Desde el primer día.

- Perdóname… nunca me di cuenta- me dijo escondiéndose en mi pecho.

- Cuando chocasteis conmigo aquel día cuando llegué aquí por primera vez, Tomoyo, me habías parecido la chica más hermosa con la que me he cruzado jamás. Incluso me metí en el coro para estar cerca de ti, pero tú no parecías notarme.

- ¡Qué dices!- me abrazó, pero seguía ocultándome el rostro- Huía rápidamente del aula de música porque me dolía verte rodeado de las demás. Siempre alabándote.

- Así que eres del tipo celosa- le susurré burlonamente al oído.

- Solo contigo- me contestó tímidamente y me sonrió.

Aquella fue la sonrisa más bonita que me había dedicado jamás. Le llegaba a sus violáceos ojos y enmarcaba su sonrisa todos sus dientes nacarados. Estaba tan guapa con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos levemente hinchados por el llanto de antes. Y lloraba por mí. Porque creía que amaba a otra en vez de a ella.

- Tengo que confesarte algo… yo también soy celoso.

Por su mirada cruzó un leve rayo de picardía, sonriéndome más aún.

- No debes preocuparte por eso… no me voy a ir a ningún lado.

- Me alegra oírte decir eso.

Esta vez fue ella la que me besó a mí. Sorprendido por su iniciativa no quería defraudarla y tomé las riendas del beso. Aquel beso apasionado que aunque no era el primero, tampoco sería el último.

Tomé su boca por completo, abrazando su figura. No sabía si realmente ella se iba a desvanecer de nuevo o sería yo el que lo hiciese esta vez. Me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo, es más. Ya no existía mundo o no había existido hasta este momento. Hasta que oí su primer Te quiero dirigido a mí. Solo a mí.

Decidí perderme en su calor y abandonarme a mis sentidos. Ahora éramos ella y yo. Vivíamos en una dimensión aparte, dónde solo cabía amarnos mutuamente. Devorarnos con la boca y vivir plenamente conscientes del otro. Como un solo ser. Parecía que acabábamos de nacer. Y en cierto sentido así había sido.

– **Sakura –**

Aquella escena que debía haberme alegrado, había destruido mi mundo tranquilo e inalterable. Los últimos minutos en los que mi vida había cambiado me parecían devastadores. Odiaba a Li Shaoran sobre todas las cosas y Daisetsu me había confundido. Buscando el consuelo y apoyo de mi mejor amiga, me encontré en medio de una escena en la que yo no tenía ni un papel. Qué ingenua había sido siempre. Deseando que este momento llegara. En el que mis mejores amigos, las personas a las que yo más quería se juntasen y por fin dieran rienda suelta a su propio amor.

Ese amor, puro, privado. Sin mí.

Di media vuelta y me alejé de allí a toda prisa, pero manteniendo el sigilo. No quería interrumpir la magia de aquel momento para ellos. No supe cuando volví a llorar. Salté la valla del instituto y corrí por la ciudad sintiéndome sola. Vacía. Miserable. Estúpida. Engañada. Ilusa… Muerta.

Tomoyo había logrado alcanzar lo que yo quería para mí también. El amor correspondido.

Y ahora… simplemente era hora de dejarme atrás.

* * *

**Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo el capitulo undécimo de mi historia, espero que te haya gustado.**

**¡No olvidéis visitar mi blogspot con las respuestas de los reviews, las Aclaraciones y los Videos e Imágenes que os esperan!**

**hikari-sys . blogspot. com **

**(Todo junto)**

**O buscando en el rotor del google:**

**The hollows and the Dreams and infinite loneliness**

**- ¡Escríbeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**- Hikari-sys –**

**Notas de Autora: ¡Hola chicas! He vuelto de nuevo con este capítulo, con las pilas cargadas y dispuesta a continuar con la historia con la que tanto estáis sufriendo. Quiero aclarar que, como todas vosotras, yo también tengo momentos en los que no soy capaz de escribir ni una sola palabra, o tengo días en los que escribo una frase o dos y las borro porque no acaban por gustarme… o simplemente como hoy escribo sin parar hasta llegar a las quince páginas. Espero aprovechar mi inspiración que parece que ha vuelto y volver a escribir sobre el amor. En el que por un momento dejé de creer.**

Os dedico este capítulo a todas y cada una de vosotras.

Gracias por los rapapolvos.

~No os olvido~

**Por cierto… aclarar también que nunca abandonaré ninguna de mis historias, soy muy pertarda para actualizar. Pero ha sido por eso ^_^**


	13. Garasu no Kamen

**– Dochirasama desu ka?–**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra son propiedad de CLAMP, ante todo, pero la historia me pertenece.**

**Capítulo XIII**

**– Garasu no Kamen –**

* * *

_Dochirasama desu ka? - ¿De parte de quién?_

Aquella mañana desperté lentamente, abrí los ojos mirando a un punto fijo, no miraba a nada realmente. En estos momentos me sentía como si el mundo estuviera en calma y me encontrase encerrada en una burbuja en la que nada podía hacerme daño. Estoy muy confundida, las palabras de ese imbécil aún resonaban en mi mente. Cuando cerraba los ojos podía ver su rostro inexpresivo, frío, falto de emociones… salvo el enfado. Sus ojos ardían, pero por su boca solamente podía soltar aquel veneno que contaminaba mi ser. Y también estaba ese beso. ¿Pretendería Kurobara Daisetsu algo conmigo? Entonces… por qué lo hizo, por qué me besó confundiendo mi corazón aún más.

Y después estaba el paso en la relación de mis mejores amigos, que ahora avanzaban de la mano hacia su futuro privado en el que yo solo podía participar desde fuera. Ya no éramos tres. Éramos ellos y yo. Aquello me entristecía una barbaridad, pero yo misma tengo que recomponerme e intentar disimular mis miedos para que ellos no se sientan culpables. Yo quiero que ellos sean felices… pero ¿y yo? Acaso no merecía tener algo como lo que ellos tienen ahora…

Amar y ser correspondido.

Se me humedecieron los ojos al pensar en esa palabra, amor. Me di cuenta que realmente nunca me había enamorado de nadie. Me habían gustado chicos a los que había idealizado y casi adorado, pero ya está. Nunca hubo un sentimiento mutuo. Un beso compartido con amor. Si bien, yo no quería a Li… pero tampoco quería a Daisetsu… entonces ¿Por qué les besé a ambos?

Me limpié las lágrimas que rodaban por mi mejilla mojándome hasta el cuello. No quería llorar… no quería llorar por todos esos besos que había dado a quién no se los merecía. Realmente no le quería. Y no tenía por qué llorar. Me dije. No llores más por él.

Miré el reloj y vi que se me iba a hacer tarde si no entraba ahora al baño a tranquilizarme. Me mojé la cara, me maquillé un poquito y puse mucho empeño en verme bien frente al espejo. Por lo menos dejaba de pensar en todo lo demás y ayudaba bastante. Tras dar el visto bueno a mí imagen, salí de allí para vestirme en mi habitación. Abrí el armario y maldije mi mala suerte… todos y absolutos, todos mis pantalones estaban echados a lavar. Olvidé poner la lavadora ayer por la tarde y como resultado hoy no tenía qué ponerme.

Me eché las manos a la cabeza e intenté no ponerme nerviosa, de nada servía. Ya lo decía mi padre cuando era pequeña "vísteme despacio que tengo prisa", pero por más que miraba el puñetero armario, no sabía que ponerme. Mi cerebro estaba paralizado. Cogí unos pantalones cortos, pero recordé que me estaban pequeños… tengo que hacer dieta ya… esta falda tampoco me vale, demasiado formal… inconscientemente terminé agarrando de la tela de la última percha, que cayó al fondo del armario. Lo estiré para verla bien y sonreí.

Era un vestido rojo muy bonito que me había regalado Tomoyo en uno de sus viajes. Tenía el escote redondo y las mangas abullonadas en los hombros, ceñido en el pecho con un lazo y el largo de la falda quedaba uno o dos dedos por encima de la rodilla, y cómo no, acampanado. Aunque era muy sencillo, tenía un toque casual lolita que le había hecho pensar en mí cuando me lo compró. Me traía bonitos recuerdos aquel vestido y sin más, acabé poniéndomelo, solo para ver si seguía viniéndome bien.

Efectivamente, me quedaba perfecto. Giré sobre mí misma y sonreí de nuevo. ¿No has tenido nunca la sensación de que cuando las cosas te van mal o estás triste, un simple detalle como un vestido, una comida o un lugar, te hacen sentir que todo vuelve a estar bien, que eres preciosa, que no te importa todo lo demás y puedes comerte el mundo? Aquel vestido me dio esa sensación, aquellos recuerdos.

No me quité el vestido.

Me puse unas manoletinas negras que tenía guardadas y salí de allí con mi maleta repleta de los libros del día y mi mp4, el cual guardé en el bolsillo exterior del maletín. Bajé las escaleras y el olor a café del desayuno despertó mi hambre. Mi hermano estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico a la vez que sujetaba la taza con el mencionado café, parecía absorto leyendo o bien no me había oído, lo cual prefería porque no me gusta que…

- Vaya, así que has desarrollado una nueva técnica, monstruo.

- ¡No soy un monstruo! Y de qué técnica me hablas.

- Sigilo.

Me senté enfrente de él y le miré frunciendo el ceño, nunca cambiaría. Me volví hacia la cocina y no vi a mi querido padre, tampoco vi ni rastro de su taza de café y desayuno. Lo cual me sorprendió porque no me había dicho nada anoche sobre alguna charla o excavación que tuviera que ir… o cualquier otro motivo por el cual ahora no se encontraba sentado al lado de Toya.

- Por si te preguntas dónde está papá-me miró fijamente- tuvo que irse a la facultad más temprano, no te lo dijo porque anoche no estabas para nadie…

Dio un sorbo de café.

- ...te ha dejado un mensaje en el tablón, puedes leerlo después de engullir tu comida.

- Buenos días mamá-saludé al retrato de mi madre que estaba puesto encima de la mesa a mi lado tras contar hasta diez.

- ¿Tienes problemas en el instituto Sakura?

Parpadeo varias veces asimilando la pregunta. ¿Qué si tengo problemas? Mi mayor problema es un energúmeno que pasó de ser mi inocente pilar de valentía, el modelo a seguir para ser yo misma, a ser mi peor pesadilla. Con unos cuantos besos de por medio, mi muerte tras mis talones y su falta de sentimientos. Problemas dice. ¡Claro que tengo problemas! Problemas que ni yo misma entiendo. Pero si le digo eso a mi hermano seguramente se metería de por medio y me pondría en evidencia. Cuando debería actuar como una persona adulta o por lo menos madura y restablecer mi orgullo por mi cuenta.

Y por otro lado estaba Daisetsu, que por ahora era la otra cara de la moneda a la que llamaremos problema.

Definitivamente, sí que tengo problemas. Pero no te voy a decir nada.

- No, realmente no.

- ¿Estás segura no? Porque si es así no deberías dudar en contármelo todo.

Veis. Eso es otro problema. Si le digo por ejemplo: "Si Toya, tengo un gran problema, estoy entre dos chicos que me han besado, se conocen de antes pero no sé si se llevan bien, y tampoco sé por qué me dejé besar por ellos y por qué me gustó que me besaran" porque en el fondo debía reconocer que dos hombres como ellos besasen a alguien como yo, me había conmovido. Bueno… no podía decirle eso a Toya, ardería mi instituto y no pararía hasta encontrar a Daisetsu y a… ese… para despellejarlos vivos y matarlos después. Mi hermano con respecto a mí no se andaba con tonterías, me tenía muy protegida.

- Sin duda- le contesté nerviosa.

Gruñó hasta que apuró el café de su taza y después se levantó llevándose consigo sus sobras del desayuno a la cocina. Yo intenté mantenerme ocupada mirando mi desayuno, se trataba de un bol de arroz, otro de sopa de miso y un tercero con tsukemono nukazuke compuesto por zanahorias, calabacín y daikon, a parte de mi ración de salmón. Mezclé el tsukemono con el arroz y comencé a devorarlo disimulando el nerviosismo que me seguía produciendo la presencia de Toya.

Después me encaminé al instituto maldiciéndome por lo bajo el no haber puesto a cargar mi mp4, pero no por ello no dejé de ponérmelos. No quería romper la rutina diaria pero eso sí el trayecto de hoy al instituto sería aburridísimo. Me subí en mi parada correspondiente con la misma gente de todos los días, apenas cambiaban los rostros de dos o tres personas de otros vagones que por cualquier motivo habían decidido subirse a este… o decidieron subirse a este por otra razón. Tampoco hay que pensar mucho en ello ¿Verdad?

Me senté en el extremo de uno de los asientos y suspiré. Debería acordarme esta tarde de cargar la batería o el día de mañana se hará igual de aburrido que hoy. Siempre pensé que con música el trayecto se me hacía más corto o que andaba más rápido porque me subía el ánimo y me ponía de buen humor. Me apetecía escuchar a los super juniors que conseguían ponerme de buen humor. Tienen una música curiosa ya que no es lo que normalmente suelo escuchar, y la canción It's you en particular me encantaba. ¡Ah! No os lo he dicho, los Sujus son un grupo de muchísimos chicos Coreanos a cada cual más guapo.

Tarareé en mi mente el estribillo porque no me atrevía a quedar en ridículo con mi mala pronunciación del coreano y sonreí varias veces cuando recordaba ciertos bailecillos que hacían en su videoclip. Tenía que apuntarme que debía escuchar esa canción nada más llegar a casa. Tenía que alegrarme de una vez por todas. Miré a mi alrededor fingiendo indiferencia y volví a analizarlos. Vaya, aquella chica de mi instituto que solía sentarse cerca de mí hoy estaba de pie junto a la puerta, con ella estaba el chico guapo de uniforme que se bajaba una parada antes que nosotras. Al parecer de tanto coincidir se han gustado y ahora parece que salen juntos.

Me alegré por ellos, si yo tuviera algo de eso sería feliz.

Desvié la mirada, tampoco era cuestión de quedarme mirándolos mucho rato puesto que pensarían raro y más cuando se dedicaban caricias y besos fugace. Me fijé en mis uñas, no es que fueran una maravilla pero por lo menos servían de distracción. Y allí estaba yo incapaz de sostener la mirada fija en un beso. No me entendía nada y menos a mí. ¿Por qué me besó Daisetsu? Y más importante. Si Shaoran me odia, ¿Por qué me ha besado tantas veces hasta el punto de olvidarme de mi misma? Tenía que haber más que simplemente el hecho de molestarme… ¿Verdad?

El chico del uniforme se bajó en su parada y su novia suspiró llevándose el asa de su mochila al hombro. No lo había notado pero aquella mañana estaba incluso más guapa que de costumbre. Me pilló mirándola y me sonrió sinceramente, yo me sonrojé y la saludé con un movimiento de cabeza. Me sentía un poco avergonzada y sobre todo cobarde. ¿Podría yo encontrar esa belleza cuando me enamorara?

Y por fin llegué a mi instituto. Había salido del tren del metro a paso ligero y llegué bastante rápido al vestíbulo donde me cambié de zapatos. Que aunque no pegaban mucho con mi bonito vestido, me sentía guapa y chicas eso es lo que verdaderamente importa. Corrí un poquito cuando vi a Chiharu de la mano de Yamazaki y los saludé efusivamente.

- Vaya Sakura que vestido más bonito.

- Gracias Chiharu me lo regaló Tomoyo hace tiempo.

- Ella con respecto a ti siempre tiene buen gusto eligiéndote ropa.

- ¿Verdad que sí?- le sonreí.

- Menos mal.

Hice una pausa y la miré a los ojos.

- Hoy por lo menos sonríes Sakura, ayer estabas muy rara- miró a su novio- ni siquiera te despediste de Tomoyo y eso que te llamaba una y otra vez.

- ¿De verdad? No la oí- y era cierto, lo juro.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada.

- Sí, ayer no sé que me pasó. Pero ya estoy bien, ya sabes el bajón del mes- le mentí.

Ella suspiró y me sonrió, espero que se tragase mi mentira y no siguiera preguntando. ¿Tan mal estuve ayer que ni siquiera escuché a mi mejor amiga cuando me llamaba? Saqué mi teléfono móvil con la intención de ponerlo en silencio cuando vi que tenía doce llamadas perdidas y tres mensajes. Todas de Tomoyo. Dos de los tres eran avisos de que su número me había llamado pero no estaba disponible, y el tercero rezaba lo siguiente:

"Sakura no sé qué te ocurre… estoy muy preocupada y quisiera que hablásemos antes de clase, por favor llega más temprano mañana y hablemos. Te quiero"

Se me formó un nudo en el estómago. Al no activar el sonido al teléfono no pude leer los mensajes de mi mejor amiga. ¿Seguiría esperándome? Hablamos de Tomoyo, claro que estaría allí. Junto a los cerezos, nuestro lugar preferido. Me guardé el teléfono en el bolsillo de mi maleta y me disculpé con Chiharu, diciéndole que nos veríamos a segunda hora. Ella me sonrió y se marchó con Yamazaki, que seguramente sabía algo de lo que había ocurrido ya que no intentó tomarme el pelo como hace casi a diario.

Corrí por los pasillos y volví a cambiarme de zapatos. Me acerqué a la taquilla de Tomoyo y confirmé que estaba fuera, sus inmaculados zapatos seguían dentro del cubículo. Salí disparada de allí y ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me había cruzado con Eriol que venía acompañado por Daisetsu y… bueno, seguí corriendo.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a Sakura-chan?- preguntó Daisetsu.

- Seguramente llegó tarde para hablar con Tomoyo.

- Así que ya es Tomoyo- preguntó el tercero en discordia.

- Como siempre tuvo que haber sido- sonrió Eriol y siguió caminando.

La vi a lo lejos. Sentada debajo del cerezo sin flores esperándome. Cuando me vio se levantó tranquilamente y me miró seriamente. El nudo que tenía en el estómago se metió para dentro dejándome un vacío en mi interior. Estaba enfadada y eso no ocurría casi nunca. Debía darle una disculpa rápidamente, se la merecía.

- Yo…

- ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estoy?- me preguntó tranquilamente.- Ayer estabas muy rara después del recreo y ni siquiera te despediste de mi, encima tampoco me coges el teléfono. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? Dejándome tirada aquí solas, que sepas que no te irás hasta que me lo cuentes todo.

- Perdóname Tomoyo… no me di cuenta de nada, no activé la voz del móvil, acabo de leer tu mensaje cuando estaba con Chiharu.

- Ah.

- Y ayer tampoco te oí, si no te habría respondido.

O no. ¿Y si mi subconsciente hizo todo eso a posta por estar resentida con ella? Fruncí el ceño… no podía ser, debía estar de broma.

- No sé qué te pasa últimamente, siéntate y empieza a hablar.

Nos sentamos la una junto a la otra mirando al frente sin ver en realidad nada. Estaba nerviosa. ¿Cómo empezar contándole todo cuando me había pasado tantas cosas? Parecíamos estar a años luz la una de la otra, y sin embargo centímetros eran los que nos distanciaban en realidad.

- Quise hablar con Li.

- ¿Y qué pasó?- me preguntó relajando sus facciones.

- Me dijo cosas horribles y yo le tiré mi bento a la cabeza.

- ¿En serio?- me preguntó estupefacta.

- Sí- hice una pausa- y Daisetsu me consoló.

Tomoyo me miró fijamente.

- Joder yo sólo quería saber cómo se sentía, no le conozco a penas pero el que no le hizo ni un pelo de gracia que Daisetsu-kun se uniera a su banda estaba más que comprobado, tú siempre me dices que soy muy despistada e incluso ingenua. Pero Tomoyo lo tenía delante y podía leer sus sentimientos tan bien… y pude hacer tan poco. Solo quería mostrarle mi apoyo, darle una oportunidad para que se abriera a mí y entonces… me dice que me vaya con Daisetsu. ¡Cómo si yo le quisiera!

- ¿Y quieres a Li?

- No. Estoy segura. Cien por cien segura. Li no me gusta. No lo quiero. Nunca, jamás. ¡No!

- Vale, entendido. ¿Qué pasó después?

- Pues que le tiré mi bento a la cabeza y salí de allí corriendo. Quería matarle Tomoyo. Tenía tanta rabia contenida que mis lágrimas no dejaron de salir durante mucho rato. Así que Daisetsu me consoló, incluso me pagó mi desayuno.

- Entonces tú le hiciste el bento por agradecimiento.

Asentí.

- Si y después de eso volví a toparme con Li.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- M-me besó.

- ¿Y tú qué hiciste?- me preguntó.

- Le besé también. ¡No quería hacerlo Tomoyo! Te juro que no. No después de lo que había pasado el día anterior. Pero cuando ya me quise dar cuenta me había abandonado a sus labios.

Las lágrimas besaron mis mejillas de nuevo. Tomoyo me tomó de la mano.

- Y después… no solo me dijo que me había marcado, sino que era la penúltima mierda del planeta.

- ¿Quién es la última?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Kurobara.

- Entiendo, tiene sentido.

- Ya estaba confundida y salí de allí con mi orgullo roto, ¡No sabía que pensar! Me encontré con Daisetsu que me dijo cosas que ya no recuerdo porque me besó.

- Te besó- aquello era una mezcla entre pregunta y confirmación.

- Sí, me besó… y salí de allí corriendo. Te busqué y te encontré… pero…

Tomoyo frunció el entrecejo.

- Te vi besándote con Eriol.

Tomoyo se sonrojó mucho y desvió la mirada. Se me hizo muy tierno su gesto.

- Sabes… te lo quise haber contado ayer, el plan era salir a una cafetería y tomarnos algo… pero claro el horno no estaba para bollos.

- No…

- Me siento francamente mal por ocultarte que realmente sí me gustaba Eriol.

- Te daba vergüenza, yo sabía que os gustabais mutuamente… soy despistada, no tonta.

- No, no lo eres.

- Así que novios, ¿No?

- Sí- susurró ella.

- ¿Sabes? Tenía miedo.

- ¿Miedo de qué?

- Eriol y tú sois mis mejores amigos, sin vosotros no soportaría nada. Y ayer vi que la vida avanza para los demás menos para mí.

- ¿En qué sentido?- me preguntó Tomoyo, aunque conociéndola sabía la respuesta.

- Antes éramos tres, ahora sois dos y después estoy yo.

- Eso es una tontería Sakura, yo nunca te dejaría de lado por Eriol.

- Ya lo sé, pero estaba celosa.

- No es que estuvieras celosa, Sakura-chan, es que te enteraste de mala forma y encima cuando estabas mal. En ese sentido te he fallado como amiga.

- No es…

- Sí, porque fui feliz cuando tú eras desdichada, aunque claro no lo sabía- me borró varias lágrimas de mis ojos y dos cayeron de los suyos.

- No, no lo sabías- le retiré las suyas.

- ¿Me prometes algo?- me pidió con una sonrisa.

- Claro.

- Cuando me necesites, aunque esté haciendo cualquier cosa, aunque esté metida en algo importante, avísame. Llámame, cuenta conmigo. No te guardes las cosas para ti sola, eres una bomba de relojería Sakura.

- ¿Aunque estés besándote con Eriol?

- Aunque tenga su lengua hasta mi campanilla.

Ambas nos reímos y nos abrazamos después. La primera hora de la mañana estaba casi por acabarse pero nuestra relación se hizo más estrecha, más profunda si cabe. No debía tener miedo de hablar con Tomoyo porque ella siempre estaría para mí, y eso me bastaba.

- Y eso también vale para mí, nunca más te ocultaré nada.

- Ni se te ocurra- le sonreí.

Nos tomamos las manos con nuestra amistad restaurada y nos dirigimos con paso firme a nuestra clase. Me sentía mejor, mucho más tranquila. Tomoyo para mí es como la gasolina que necesita un coche para poder andar, y ahora con el depósito lleno de nuevo sentía que podía comerme el mundo. Tomoyo, su amistad y su vestido paliaban mis sentimientos de inferioridad. Con ella me daba igual las veces que me pisotearan, ella me tendería su mano para levantarme, ya fueran una o un millón de veces.

Cuando llegamos nuestra clase se encontraba en el descanso de cambio de clases así que Tomoyo y yo entramos sin que nos pasara nada realmente. En sus sitios se encontraban Eriol y Daisetsu que sonrieron nada más vernos, me encogí de hombros y les saludé.

- Hola.

- Hola Sakura-chan ¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó Eriol.

- Bien, bastante bien… ¡Ah! Felicidades por…- guiñé un ojo señalando con la cabeza hacia Tomoyo, Eriol me captó rápidamente.

- Gracias, estoy contento.

- Querrás decir que no cabes en ti de contento ¿No?- le preguntó Tomoyo desde su sitio, se había vuelto más coqueta.

- Tomoyo solo tú sabes el nivel de felicidad en la que estoy.

- Oh por favor, idos a un hotel- les dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Me senté en mi sitio intentando ignorar a los dos visual kei entre los que me sentaba y saqué de la cartera los libros que me tocarían a la siguiente hora, historia de Japón, nada mejor para concentrarme en una clase aburrida, léase la ironía. Sacando el bolígrafo de mi estuche vi como una sombra se proyectaba sobre mi escritorio. Alcé los ojos encontrándome con los de Daisetsu que me observaba con una expresión misteriosa.

- Buenos días my lady-sama.

- Hola- le respondí secamente.

Daisetsu me miró seriamente, se aclaró la garganta y expresó alto y claro.

- Sobre lo del beso de ayer, yo…

- Está bien, no te preocupes- le dije despreocupadamente, él me sonrió.

- ¿Sabes? Ese vestido te sienta genial Sakura-chan.

Me sonrojé mucho al oír sus palabras, era la primera vez que un chico ajeno a mi familia o Eriol me hacía un cumplido. Él sonrió aún más ante mi silencio y yo no supe que más decir, porque estoy segura de que si abría la boca ahora comenzaría a tartamudear y entonces mi fachada de "aquí no pasó nada" se iría abajo, quedando como… bah, no quiero ni pensarlo. Dirigí mi atención de nuevo a los bolígrafos… tampoco es que quisiera parecer mal educada, así que le agradecí el cumplido.

- Gracias.

- Tan bonita como los capullos de las rosas a medio abrir.

Tenéis que reconocerme que este chico sabe atinar con los cumplidos. Esta vez le sonreí, me parecía tan mono de su parte y lo decía de aquella forma tan sincera que no podía evitar pensar que realmente estaba interesado en mí que no había nada malicioso entre sus palabras. Si a él le gustaba como me quedaba aquel vestido rojo y me comparaba con aquellas flores tan hermosas, oye yo no voy a ser quién le diga que no, ¿no?

- Exageras un poco…- le dije entre risas.

De pronto y sin venir a cuento el energúmeno que se sienta detrás de mí lanzó un bolígrafo contra su mesa provocando un gran ruido seco, había sonado a roto. Una de las partes rodó hasta quedar casi debajo de mi zapato. No sé por qué lo había hecho pero si pretendía llamar mi atención para asustarme estaba muy equivocado. Usaré la misma técnica y le ignoraré por completo. ¿No quería que le dejase en paz de una vez por todas? Pues bien, eso haría a partir de hoy.

No puedo malgastar mi vida por alguien como él, que busca herirme a toda costa.

Esta vez fue Daisetsu el que se levantó. Con delicadeza se levantó y tomó el pedazo de bolígrafo, majestuosamente se lo entregó a su dueño. Por el rabillo del ojo observé atenta a la escena como toda mi clase desde sus pupitres. La tensión se mascaba en el ambiente y a mí personalmente me recorrió hasta el espinazo.

- Recuerdo que eres muy fuerte Shitsuji, pero si sigues así no tendrás con qué escribir.

Cerré los ojos esperando una respuesta… una respuesta… vamos… ¿Dónde está esa respuesta? Me giré por completo y miré a Daisetsu y luego a Tomoyo que me observaba con una expresión neutra. Me giré contrariada de nuevo vista al frente cuando Daisetsu se dio la vuelta. ¿Cómo que no le soltó con una de sus maravillosas respuestas envenenadas? Es que acaso a Daisetsu le tenía respeto… pero si me dijo que era la última mierda… ¿Será que pensó que no merecía respuesta alguna? Y yo que hago pensando en eso… allá él y sus tonterías, a mi no me iban a afectar.

La profesora de historia entró a la clase, era una mujer menuda y algo regordeta, me recordaba mucho a un ratoncillo. Entre sus bracitos intentaba llevar su inmenso libro y su cartera que dejó caer sobre la mesa, se aclaró la garganta pidiendo silencio y comenzó la clase.

Intenté mantenerme atenta en clase, pero tras los veinte primeros minutos acabé con la mente en otro lugar. En la esquina superior de mi libreta ya no cabían más estrellitas. Suspiré. Aún faltaban cuarenta minutos de clase y ya era casi imposible seguirle el ritmo a la profesora. Intenté leer el libro por si encontraba algo interesante, pero aparte de los dibujos de antiguas eras no me llamaba nada la atención. Me gustaba la historia, sí. Pero no podía concentrarme bien.

Una nota doblada rodó sobre mi mesa, la cogí antes que cayera al suelo y miré a Tomoyo instintivamente, ella me miraba a mí.

Abrí la nota.

"¿Desde cuándo flirteas con Kurobara?"

"No lo hago, solo fue amable"

Escribí y tras echar un vistazo por si la profesora miraba le tiré la nota a ella. Al cabo de un minuto la nota volvía a estar en mi campo.

"No es esa la impresión que disteis"

"Vamos Tomoyo, solo estaba halagando el vestido que convenientemente tú me regalaste, gracias por él, siempre te lo agradeceré"

Volví a escribirle y a pasarle la nota.

"De nada, es verdad que estás preciosa con él. ¿Viste cómo se puso Li?, ¿Estará celoso?"

¿Celoso? Solté una risita en mi interior. Antes cualquier cosa menos celos. Es más creo que ese ni siquiera es capaz de sentir algo que no sea odio… si estuviera celoso significaría que tiene sentimientos románticos hacia algo, o sea a mí, y eso lo veo improbable, vamos imposible. ¿Os imagináis a Li Shaoran enamorado de mí? Me volví a reír en mi fuero interno.

"Celoso imposible, soy la segunda mierda recuerda. Pero Daisetsu fue muy amable diciéndome eso, no quise dar a entender que eso era un flirteo"

Le lancé la nota.

"Me huele raro"- leí que escribió.

"A mí también"- finalicé la conversación.

Suspiré a la vez que Tomoyo y miramos al frente, por lo menos para dar a entender a la profesora que éramos chicas aplicadas que jamás se pasarían notitas en clase. Nosotras no habíamos roto un plato jamás. Celos dijo…. Ya. Claro.

Cuando la profesora se marchó para dar su clase en otra aula entró el profesor Terada sorprendiéndonos a todos, no nos tocaba dar clase con él en todo el día, sin embargo llegaba con unas cuantas libretas y folletos que desperdigó sobre su mesa. Nos mandó callar e irnos a nuestros asientos. Algunos protestaron porque no habían tenido el descanso entre clases, pero se fueron a regañadientes a sus asientos. Tras una breve pausa el profesor se dirigió a nosotros.

- Hola chicos, ya sé que no os toca conmigo pero he hablado con vuestro profesor de matemáticas y me ha dado la hora.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, el día mejoraba por momentos. Me había arreglado con Tomoyo, me había hecho la fuerte con Daisetsu, ignorado al de atrás y ahora no tendría matemáticas. Aquel era un día bueno señores.

- Bueno venía a anunciaros entre varias cosas que faltan pocas semanas para las vacaciones de verano, lo que significa exámenes y que debéis estudiar bastante.

Mis compañeros abuchearon y resoplaron. Ya sabíamos que pronto serían los exámenes y que debíamos comenzar a estudiar pronto, no hacía falta que nos lo recordasen a todas horas. Además el calor ya estaba comenzando a entrar y necesitábamos algún tipo de motivación.

- Sí, ya lo sé… pero como bien es sabido, tendremos una excursión escolar antes de los exámenes.

¡Esa es la clase de motivación de la que hablaba! La gente vitoreó en coro al profesor que sonreía al ver nuestra felicidad. Tomoyo se había girado y aprovechaba para hablar con Eriol mientras la clase era un completo caos. Yo seguía sonriendo de felicidad. Ahora solo falta saber a dónde nos llevarían porque podría ser un sitio que estuviera bien, o un sitio horrible.

- Bien, como propuesta principal está ir a la montaña.

El ánimo de la gente de mi clase se congeló por momentos. Todos observaban al profesor que seguía escribiendo en la pizarra datos sobre la excursión. Yo me hundí en mi asiento deprimida también. ¿A la montaña? La última vez que fuimos a la montaña fue durante la primaria y recogimos toda clase de hojas para un trabajo de ciencias naturales, también hicimos fotos a muchos insectos… no estarían tan locos de llevar a personas de diecisiete años para cazar mariposas ¿verdad? Y yo que soñé por un momento con la playa…

- Nos quedaremos tres días allí en un onsen bastante famoso. Además que hay un lago cerca de allí donde podremos ir a refrescarnos y hacer las distintas actividades que os proponemos, y el pueblo no está demasiado lejos tampoco, así que no os preocupéis no iremos al final del mundo.

¿Un onsen y un lago? Vaya la cosa pintaba bien. De día podremos bañarnos y jugar en el lago y por la noche pasarlas dentro de las aguas termales. La gente pareció darse cuenta de la idea y acabaron por aceptar la propuesta. Tendría que hablar con Tomoyo para que me acompañara a comprar un nuevo bañador y tener una buena tarde de chicas como hace tiempo que no tenemos. Ya sabes, compras, cotilleos y un batido de chocolate en el centro comercial.

La hora pasó rápido entre propuestas y votaciones. Rápidamente terminé de copiar todo lo que había escrito en la pizarra y me estiré como un gato en mi silla. Necesitaba levantarme y estirar las piernas rápido. Hice un amago por levantarme cuando la profesora de música entró por la puerta. Aquello era un complot contra nosotros, no había salido nuestro tutor cuando ya estaba la profesora allí. Haciendo pucheros me volví a sentar, mi mejor amiga se reía y yo no pude hacer más que reírme con ella.

- Buenos días alumnos.

La profesora nos saludó como hacía cada vez que teníamos clase con ella. Normalmente nunca me aburría en clase de música, no hace mucho estuvimos aprendiendo la letra de la canción Shima uta, que tendríamos que cantar en el próximo festival de verano que organiza nuestro instituto. Saqué la partitura de mi carpeta y me di cuenta de que la profesora no había tomado la voz a ninguno de mis nuevos compañeros. ¿Lo haría hoy?

- He oído que tenemos el placer de contar con dos nuevos estudiantes, ni más ni menos que dos músicos. Por favor, Li, Kurobara y Hiragizawa acercaos.

Mis tres compañeros se acercaron a su mesa y estuvieron un rato hablando. Tiempo en el que el resto de la clase aprovechó para hablar o hacer otras cosas. A nadie le interesaba, o por lo menos lo demostraba, los asuntos que tenía la profesora de música con los componentes de la banda Clow, a mí me interesaba, por supuesto. Así que intenté agudizar el oído, pero era una tarea técnicamente imposible, primero por la lejanía y segundo porque el barullo de voces en la clase apenas te dejaba concentrarte en cualquier cosa.

- Parece que no van a cantar- dijo Tomoyo.

- ¿Por qué crees eso?

- Intuición femenina.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Claro, mira y fíjate bien. ¿Crees que la profesora pondría a cantar a tres músicos pudiendo pedirles que toquen instrumentos? Vamos Sakura, se trata de Clow. Hasta la profesora ha oído hablar de ellos.

- ¿Ah sí?- Que moderna la profesora.

- Sí, se lo oí decir el otro día, es más, con Eriol ya contaba para eso.

- Pero lo puso a cantar el otro día.

Tomoyo sonrió.

- Mira de nuevo- vi como entraban con tres guitarras en las manos- ¿Ves como tenía razón?

- ¡Por favor atendedme! Acabo de hablar con vuestros tres compañeros y hemos acordado que ellos nos acompañarán con instrumentos en el recital del festival de verano. Si no lo sabéis los tres forman parte de un grupo de música que poco a poco está ganándose un nombre entre los grupos indie, así que debéis sentiros agradecidos y orgullosos de que ellos se presten en hacernos este favor.

- Tocarán los tres entonces- no era una pregunta.

- Eso parece.

La profesora entregó una serie de partituras a mis tres compañeros. Eriol y aquel a quién no quiero mencionar se concentraron en leer los papeles, comentaban alguna que otra cosa entre susurros. Daisetsu apenas le echó un vistazo al papel y se centró en sus compañeros de banda. No sé por qué me dio una extraña sensación, como si Daisetsu tramara hacer algo grande. La profesora les dejó en un rincón queriendo centrarse en el resto que no prestaban atención ninguna.

- Profesora, si le parece bien podíamos tocar ahora- le dijo Daisetsu.

El silencio sepulcral cortó el aire, alguien reprimió un gemido o dos. ¿Estaba loco Daisetsu? Eriol no levantó la vista del papel, pero Li observaba sin emoción en su rostro a Daisetsu que seguía sonriéndole a la profesora.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro, somos Clow o lo somos en parte- hizo una pausa y señaló a Li con el pulgar- Además tenemos a un genio de la guitarra entre nosotros, no creo que le importe tocarla pero es muy tímido.

La profesora se rió coquetamente, parecía una quinceañera frente a su amor platónico. Sinceramente estaba sorprendida, ¿serían capaces de tocarla sin problemas?

- ¿Está Loco Kurobara?- preguntó Tomoyo, pero no sé si se dirigía a mi o a sí misma.

- ¿Serán capaces de hacerlo?

- No lo sé, pero si fallan se pondrían en evidencia, no sé en qué está pensando Kurobara…

Completé la frase que comenzó Tomoyo en mi mente, pero resonó más a pregunta que otra cosa. ¿Querría perjudicar al grupo? Eso sería una tontería puesto que él era un integrante de la banda, además era el nuevo. Fácilmente podían darle la patada. ¿Tan bueno sería el innombrable? La verdad que en ese sentido tenía curiosidad. Sé que Eriol podría hacerlo, puesto que he pasado muchas horas con él mientras practicaba con el piano… pero de los otros dos, a uno lo había oído tocar dos veces y de Daisetsu no tenía ni idea.

- ¿Hiragizawa?, ¿Li?

Eriol se colocó la guitarra en el regazo. Li seguía mirando a Daisetsu amenazadoramente, parecía una pantera a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Daisetsu le dedicó una sonrisa misteriosa, todo él era un misterio en sí.

- ¿Tienes miedo Shitsuji?

- No- contestó secamente.

Cada uno se sentó a los lados de Eriol, se colocaron bien las guitarras y se echaron un último vistazo antes de comenzar con la actuación. Comenzaron Li y Eriol-kun a tocar las primeras puntadas de la canción, que fue formándose en una preciosa melodía a dos voces. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar. Era capaz de distinguir a cada uno, a Eriol que con sus tonos graves acompañando suavemente a la melodía principal que creaba Li con sus dedos. Era un sonido hermoso el que lograron cuando Daisetsu se les unió.

Eriol paró de tocar para dejar paso a las guitarras que tocaban más agudas, ahora era Daisetsu el que tocaba los acompañamientos de Li. Sonaba tan suave y ligero… se les unió de nuevo Eriol y les quitó protagonismo tocando él la melodía principal más grave relegando al resto a tocar unos cuantos acordes acompañándole.

Y ahora sí, dándonos un vuelco al corazón, tocaron a tres voces con todo su esplendor. La canción se reinventaba de nuevo y de pronto me di cuenta de cuánto brillaban los tres juntos. ¿Cómo eran capaces de tocarla así echándole tan solo un pequeño vistazo? Sé que la canción es conocida, pero… esto era una guerra entre dos guitarras que luchaban por crear magia, eran un dúo de magos.

Eriol y Li tocaron a dúo con la melodía de la estrofa con mucha fuerza a la vez que Daisetsu obraba con unos acordes agudos que rellenaban el eco fuera del compás. Y volvieron a la genialidad del estribillo. Casi podía tararear la canción tan alegre y a la vez triste en mi mente. Los ojos emocionados se me llenaron de lágrimas, ninguno de mis compañeros de clase quitaba de encima la mirada del trío que seguía tocando magistralmente.

Podría jurar que mis ojos veían a tres chicos tocando, pero mi oído me engañaba haciéndome creer que había más guitarras tocando junto a ellos, por la energía que expulsaban. Me limpié las lágrimas que se escurrían hasta mi barbilla y sonreí. Me gustaba verlos así, acariciando a las guitarras, regalándonos aquella melodía. Sus semblantes concentrados, pero a la vez relajados. Eriol dejó de tocar por un instante para volver a incorporarse. Daisetsu elevó varios tonos su melodía sobre el resto armonizándola más todavía, tocaban rápido, sin vacilar y de nuevo la música se volvió lenta de nuevo, como anunciando su final.

Como una pareja de enamorados que debían decirse adiós bajo la luz del sol de verano, como en la canción. Rasgaron los tres las cuerdas despidiéndose de la canción hasta terminar. El silencio se hizo en mi clase, pero en mi corazón aún se escuchaba la música. Alguien rompió el silencio en aplausos y el resto le acompañamos en vítores. La profesora se enjugó unas lagrimillas que amenazaban con resbalar de sus ojos.

Eriol y Daisetsu nos sonreían, pero Li continuaba con las manos en la guitarra con la mirada ausente. Meneé la cabeza varias veces intentando borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza. No volvería a preocuparme de él.

- Ha sido maravilloso- anunció la profesora- ¿Algún inconveniente para que Hiragizawa, Kurobara y Li nos acompañen con instrumentos?

- ¡Ninguno!- gritaron mis compañeros al unísono.

- Que así sea entonces.

Entre el barullo de la gente pude distinguir una pequeña melodía tradicional que no había oído nunca. Era suave, liviana y muy elegante. Mis ojos se perdieron en los suyos aunque no me miraba. Parecía completamente absorto en lo que estaba tocando, aunque nadie le prestaba atención. Su mirada era completamente diferente a cualquiera que hubiera visto. Me sentía como si acabara de descubrirlo de nuevo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco volviéndose débil, doloroso. ¿Cuántas veces podía hacerme daño de nuevo?

Brillaba como los rayos del sol que se filtraban entre la oscuridad. No le importaba que no le prestasen atención. Seguía acariciando las cuerdas hasta que terminó aquello que estaba tocando. Y me miró.

El timbre anunció el final de la clase y el inicio de la hora del almuerzo. Los latidos de mi corazón dolían, quería que parasen ya. El aire se cortó, mis pulmones me pidieron que saliera de allí rápidamente. Necesitaba escapar de aquella ansiedad que estaba formándose tras aquella mirada.

Me levanté de mi silla y huí. Apenas oí la llamada de Tomoyo, necesitaba ir al baño y mojarme la cara antes de analizar lo que acababa de pasar. El pasillo estaba lleno de gente y me dificultó la tarea de ir al servicio de las chicas, pero al final conseguí llegar.

Ya estaba frente al espejo y ¡por Mana-sama! estaba completamente sonrojada. Seguramente por la carrera hasta el baño. Hice girar la manecilla del grifo y dejé que el agua fría mojara mis manos, me aliviaba en cierta manera. Me mojé lentamente la cara y el cuello y me sentí muchísimo mejor. ¿Qué me pasaba de nuevo? Me había obligado a no volver a dejar que Li me afectara de aquella forma.

Pero si me dedicaba ese tipo de miradas era muy difícil.

- ¿Necesitas el lavabo?- me preguntó una chica.

- N-no, perdona.

Me fui del servicio intranquila aunque me había calmado un poco y refrescarse en días de calor siempre estaba bien. Me coloqué bien el vuelo del vestido y caminé por los pasillos ahora desiertos. Debería volver a la clase para coger mi bento y buscar a Tomoyo, que seguramente estaba preocupada por mí por haberme ido de aquella forma sin decir ni una palabra.

Alcé la mirada y entonces toda mi fortaleza se derrumbó ante sus ojos como un castillo de naipes roto por la brisa.

Shaoran Li frente a mí.

Se quedó parado frente a mí como si de una estatua se tratase, yo tampoco di ni un paso, no podía ni pensar realmente sus ojos claros, fríos y sin emociones me tenían atrapada, como si robaran mi alma poco a poco, y mi voluntad.

Sin embargo, había más en aquellos ojos que no había descubierto. Me observaban fijamente, con calma, pero a la vez había cierta rabia en ellos. El cuadro que componía Shaoran Li era muy complejo y me estaba arrastrando. ¿Me odiaría realmente? Si no, ¿Por qué se había comportado así conmigo?

Yo no era nadie especial, soy bastante cobarde en muchos sentidos y suelo malinterpretar las circunstancias a menudo. Así que no podía ni siquiera comprender todas las reacciones violentas que tenía él de vez en cuando. Es como un volcán, sabes que es peligroso pero aún así es algo hermoso que te atrae irremediablemente. Sabes que el peligro duerme en su interior y que nunca sabes cuándo va a entrar en erupción, y cuando lo hace, las consecuencias son devastadoras. Pero aún y así vuelves a él,

El fuego es peligroso, y atrayente a la vez. Hermoso y vivo, pero quema… siempre quema.

Y definitivamente, cuando te queman duele, y yo no quería sufrir.

Debía reconstruir mi fortaleza y cimentarla con mi orgullo. Tenía que ser fuerte, más fuerte que un volcán, más devastadora. Aquella sería la única forma de vencer a Li Shaoran, el príncipe arrogante. No agacharía la cabeza ante él de nuevo, me juré. Le devolvería todas y cada una de las veces que me había hecho sufrir, todas las lágrimas y mis miedos más profundos. Él no era buena persona y yo no tenía por qué seguir quemándome.

Con determinación y ante el semblante sin expresiones de él eché a andar. Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos. Aquellos eran el principio del camino andado hacia mi destino, aquel al que dominaría y me haría encontrar la felicidad y a mí misma.

Los pasos más difíciles estaban por llegar, pronto le alcanzaría. Cuando lo hice aguanté la respiración, el corazón me iba a mil por hora y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Pero tenía que seguir siendo firme. Tenía que ponerme mi máscara y ser como él. Mi Kamen sin expresión, sin sentimientos. Hermosa, fuerte, decidida. Fría como el hielo.

Cerré los ojos por un instante y aspiré su aroma a almizcle y especias, grabándolo a golpe y cincel en mi mente para no olvidarlo jamás. Y fue en ese instante en el que sentí su mano gentil junto a la mía, cálida, dulce. Fue una leve caricia, un roce inocente cargado de emociones e hizo que me parase en seco. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Shaoran?

Sus dedos se encontraron con los míos y los recorrió suavemente, dibujando líneas invisibles desde las puntas hasta la palma. Fue un mero toque que traspasó mi piel, mis sentidos, mi alma. Fue fuego y cielo a la vez. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y les dio un ligero apretón. La calidez de su palma descubrió un vacío que no sabía que existía y lo llenó de claridad. Fue algo inocente y puro, libre de pecado, pero a la vez lleno de él.

Esto estaba mal, no se supone que debería ser así.

- Yo…

Me zafé de él y salí corriendo. Corrí hasta morir porque tenía miedo. Me asustaban aquellas emociones que solo yo podía sentir, porque estaba claro que para él era un juego sádico en el que era experto. A la vez me sentí estúpida y pequeña de nuevo. ¿Por qué no habré sido valiente y habré escuchado lo que él tenía que decirme?

¿Por qué no podía simplemente pedirle explicaciones sobre lo que había hecho?

Mi corazón daba saltos en mi pecho y las lágrimas se mezclaban con el sudor que perlaba mis mejillas, ¿de verdad sudaba?

Me paré en un corredor que había entre dos edificios que estaban cerrados en aquella época del año. Me aferré a una de las columnas y busqué mi aliento. ¿Qué clase de demonio era que podía leer a través de mi máscara? Me limpié las lágrimas y respiré profundo.

- ¿Kinomoto Sakura?

La voz de una chica nombrándome me llamó la atención, me giré hacia ella y me encontré con una compañera de curso, tal vez de la clase C. La había visto más de una vez en los pasillos del instituto junto a un grupito de chicas. Normalmente nunca me había llamado la atención más de lo normal, pero en aquel momento la había capturado por completo. Iba vestida como una gyaru o gal con su falda rosa y la camiseta negra acompañado de un sombrero de paja del mismo color de la falda, sin olvidarnos de las altas plataformas y las uñas esculpidas junto con sus joyas al estilo hawaiano. Esta chica en concreto es una ganguro con su piel bronceada y su cabello teñido de rubio.

Se trataba de una Kogal, es una forma de vestir que normalmente no es aceptada, pero tras la llegada de Li muchas chicas comenzaron a broncearse y a pertenecer a este estilo. Fuera del instituto había muchas chicas que seguían este culto de la moda, yo misma tenía varias amigas Yamanbas, así que no me sorprendió mucho la forma de vestir, sino lo que me impactó fue verlas aquí, en el instituto.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Podrías venir? Esa chica que siempre te acompaña te llama, la del pelo negro.

- ¿Tomoyo-chan?

- Si, si, así es, ven conmigo… te diré donde está.

Su amabilidad me sorprendió, puesto que no la conocía apenas de nada, pero al parecer Tomoyo le había pedido que me buscara para algo. Supongo que querrá explicaciones de por qué me he ido de esa forma de la clase. Seguramente era eso. Seguí a la chica que caminaba delante de mí y en silencio, me sentía algo incómoda pero tampoco me extrañó demasiado.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunté.

- Urashima Yumi

- ¿Tú estás en la clase C, verdad?- intenté sonar agradable pero me contestó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Urashima-san me llevó a los jardines donde se encontraban los laboratorios, más concretamente donde estaban las pilas de agua con la manguera. Las solíamos usar para lavar los barreños cuando los usábamos o llenar los cubos de fregar para limpiar los laboratorios. Me resultó ahora más raro que Tomoyo me citara en este lugar, primero porque no teníamos química después del almuerzo y segundo por qué querría comer en un sitio como los laboratorios, me pregunto yo.

- ¿Seguro que Tomoyo-chan está aquí?

- Lo siento.

Dijo de pronto volviéndose ante mí, a la vez que un grupo de chicas se nos acercaban. Las miré a todas las que venían de frente y me llevé la sorpresa de que todas eran gals. Había entre ellas lokogals, himegyaru con sus perlitas y sus lazos rosas muy parecidas a las hime-lolitas, Cocogyaru vestidas con ropa de la marca Cocolulu súper cara, e incluso dos Yamanba y una Manba con su bronceado extremo, sus cabellos rubios platinos –rosa en el caso de la Manba- y maquillajes blancos.

Estaba rodeada de gyarus y no sé por qué parecían ofendidas. Diez, me dije a mi misma tras contarlas, no todas pertenecían a la clase C aunque tres de ellas sí que las había reconocido de antes de broncearse tanto. Así que supuse que se habían organizado por ideologías. La de la moda. Ahora… qué querrían diez gals de mí, y mejor aún, por qué Urashima-san se había disculpado.

- ¿P-por qué?- le pregunté nerviosa.

- Esa amiga tuya no va a venir.

- ¿Qué?- les pregunté desconcertada.

Todas rieron al unísono, me sentí más perdida todavía. ¿De qué se trataba esto? No sé si quiero saberlo así que mejor me voy y busco de verdad a Tomoyo, tenía que contarle lo que me había pasado con Shaoran y como me sentía.

- Esto… hum… ¿Podrían quitarse de en medio? Debería estar buscando a Tomoyo de verdad…

- ¿Para qué, para correr tras sus faldas?

¿Qué?

- No te hagas la tonta ahora. ¿Te crees una princesa estando en medio de los príncipes de Clow?

- ¿Príncipes de Clow? Te refieres a…

- Hiragizawa-sama, Kurobara-sama, Li-sama.

Sonreí, los príncipes de Clow, seguro que a oni-san le haría muchísima gracia. Así que de eso se trataba… quieren acercarse a ellos y como no saben cómo hacerlo, me preguntan a mí. Claro que les ayudaría.

- Borra esa estúpida sonrisa, tonta.

- ¿Qué se ha creído?- preguntó otra del grupo.

- Estando tan cerca de Li-sama, persiguiéndole y molestándolo ¡Qué te crees!

- Yo no…

¿Persiguiéndole yo? Bueno tal vez sea cierto en parte… pero normalmente era él el que me atacaba por sorpresa.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo feas de pronto, tenía que largarme de allí lo antes posible o se pondrían peor.

- Tenemos un acuerdo. Los príncipes de Clow son intocables, son de todas.

- ¡Y eso va para ti también, zorra!

- Chicas yo no…

- ¡Di ahora mismo que vas a dejar de perseguirlos!- me exigió acorralándome contra la pared, me tenía agarrada de los hombros y no podía zafarme- Si no lo haces, te juro que te voy a dar lo que nunca te han dado en tu vida. ¿Así que qué dices?

- Pero Eriol y yo somos amigos desde hace años yo no…

- ¿Esa es tu respuesta, estás dispuesta a recibir?

- ¿Recibir el qué?- pregunté confundida.

- Déjame enseñártelo, aprende cuidadosamente.

No lo vi venir. No vi venir el primer puñetazo. Tampoco vi el segundo. Ni el tercero. Intenté taparme la cara pero me tenían bien agarrada por los brazos. Cerré los ojos e intenté zafarme de ellas, pero fue imposible. Una lluvia de golpes me tiró al suelo, y lo que vinieron después fueron las patadas y los pisotones. En los brazos, en las costillas, en las piernas, en las manos, en la espalda, en mi vientre. Dolía, dolía mucho.

- ¡Zorra!

- ¿Te crees algo por este vestido, una lolita?

- ¿Así crees que los camelarás?

Mi vestido… rojo… sangre… Comencé a sangrar o ya estaba sangrando desde el primer puñetazo, no estaba muy segura. Pero me había quedado ciega por momentos, no veía, casi no oía. No sentía. Intenté no abandonarme en la oscuridad. Como pude me tapé la cara con mis brazos y me ovillé con las piernas para proteger mi vientre. Una patada se me incrustó en los riñones y grité como nunca. Incluso más fuerte que instantes atrás. Quería vomitar, tenía el vómito en la garganta.

- ¡**Incluso besándote con Kurobara-sama delante de Li-sama**!- chilló una- ¡No te perdonaremos!

Lo oí alto y claro. Como cuando tienes un megáfono justo al lado del oído. Esas palabras retumbaron dentro de mí. ¿Qué más sabían estas chicas?

_¿Li Shaoran había visto como Daisetsu me besaba?_

_Imposible._

_Sencillamente._

_Imposible_

…

- ¡Sakura-chan!

Oí ligeramente a Tomoyo y a Eriol gritar a lo lejos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde porque me había abandonado a mí misma en esta oscuridad.

* * *

**Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo el capitulo decimotercer capitulo de mi historia, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Notas de Autora: ^_^ Las aclaraciones del capítulo las escribiré mañana, puesto que son las 5 de la mañana aquí, acabo de publicar los reviews del capítulo 12 en mi blog, y pienso que estaréis locas de contentas si publico ahora mismo en vez de mañana xD Así que casi que en vez de hablar de mañana, hablaré en unas horas xD  
Así que pasaros por el blog! Besitoooos**

**¡No olvidéis visitar mi blogspot con las respuestas de los reviews, las Aclaraciones y los Videos e Imágenes que os esperan!**

**hikari-sys . blogspot. com **

**(Todo junto)**

**O buscando en el rotor del google:**

**The hollows and the Dreams and infinite loneliness**

**- ¡Escríbeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**- Hikari-sys –**


	14. Tasukete Kudasai!

**– Dochirasama desu ka?–**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra son propiedad de CLAMP, ante todo, pero la historia me pertenece.**

**Capítulo XIV**

**– Tasukete Kudasai! –**

* * *

_Dochirasama desu ka? – ¿De parte de quién?_

~ 0 ~

_Mi voz llama suavemente,_

_Al cielo de la oscuridad_

_¿Es una mentira o un sueño?_

_Ya he perdido mi cuerpo,_

_Y mi corazón se pregunta,_

_¿Qué precio debo pagar?_

_Y que obtendría._

~ 0 ~

Había una vez una chica que tenía un sueño, no era algo grande, pero era suyo. Soñaba con alcanzar el amor, pero ni ella misma sabía a ciencia cierta de qué se trataba. Buscó la definición de amor en los libros, incluso vio películas, pero no supo entender qué es en esencia, eso no podían enseñártelo ni los libros ni la televisión, debía nacer de los corazones de las personas, se dijo. No se trataba solo de encontrar a una persona, salir en citas, besarse y hacer el amor. No, tenía que ser más complejo, más difícil, más sutil. Si no, no tendría sentido.

Así que hizo su mochila, metió en ella toda clase de cosas que pensó que le iban a hacer falta: Amabilidad, sensibilidad, respeto, alegría, inteligencia, sencillez, calidez, así como sonrisas e ilusiones. Y cuando creyó que ya lo tenía todo emprendió su aventura personal, solamente suya. Caminó y caminó entre realidades hasta que encontró a un chico. Su corazón retumbó rebosante de vida. Él era todo lo que siempre había soñado, era apuesto, era simpático y misterioso. Pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, conociéndose, y ella llegó a ser feliz entregándose rápidamente a él. Pero no estaba preparada para el rechazo y no fue hasta que la abandonó que no supo que había logrado alcanzar su sueño, se había enamorado de él a tanta escala de intensidad que realmente creyó morir de dolor. Lloraba y se sentía tan mal que pensó que todas sus buenas cualidades se habían escapado una a una cuando él decidió decirle adiós. ¿De qué valían la Amabilidad, la calidez, la sensibilidad y la alegría si tenías el corazón partido en dos?

Entonces pensó y entendió, que no solamente hacían falta ese tipo de valores que quería regalarle a esa persona que encontrase, hacía falta algo más, pero no sabía el qué. Así que con las rodillas temblorosas alcanzó un soporte para levantarse, y así lo hizo. Recogió todo lo que creyó haber perdido y los volvió a introducir en su mochila, pero esta vez no olvidó guardar dos cosas que le hicieron realmente falta y antes no tenía: Aguja e hilo para coserse el corazón, solo por si acaso.

**Sakura**

¡No!– grité en sueños, y desperté bañada en sudor sola en mi habitación. Me llevé la mano al corazón que latía frenéticamente en mi pecho. Ya era la cuarta noche que tenía este tipo de pesadillas, todos esos golpes, todas esas patadas que seguían doliendo. Mis lágrimas volvieron a mojarme las mejillas y aunque las limpiaba una y otra vez, no conseguía mantenerlas secas. Eran las seis de la mañana y aunque aún el sol no había salido ya escuchaba algo de jaleo en la calle. Ya no podría volver a dormirme, sé que si lo hacía esas chicas volverían en sueños a golpearme y volvería a caer en aquella oscuridad que tanto me aterraba.

Había pasado una semana ya de eso y no había querido levantarme de la cama. Algunos moratones ya habían desaparecido, mi muñeca estaba mucho mejor, pero las heridas aún estaban cicatrizándose o ya lo estaban. No lo sé, porque no he querido tampoco mirarme en el espejo, así que no sé qué aspecto tenía. No quería saberlo, ignorarlo me hacía sentir mejor.

Ayer vino a verme Tomoyo y me rogó que volviera a clase. Sabía cómo me sentía pero esto no podía seguir así, eso también lo sabía yo. Algún día debía enfrentarme de nuevo al instituto y plantarles cara a ese grupo de gyaru que casi me llevan al hospital de nuevo. Tenía eso gracia, el hospital, apenas lo había pisado dos o tres veces a lo largo de mi vida y en un mes era la segunda vez que me ingresaban.

Me levanté de la cama y sentía el cuello entumecido, no me encontraba con ganas de ir, me rasqué la cabeza intentando desperezarme, pero aumentó mis ganas de volver a la calidez de mis sábanas y la oscuridad de mi edredón. Suspiré e hice el amago de levantarme, pero fue en vano. El suelo estaba frío y no encontraba mis zapatillas por ninguna parte. Volví a suspirar, le había prometido a Tomoyo que iría a clase, pero me sentía tan perdida en aquel momento. Había ciertas cosas que no llegaba a entender por más que lo pensaba.

¿Qué había hecho para merecer semejante paliza? Yo no tenía la culpa de estar en medio de lo que ellas llamaban "los tres príncipes de Clow". En primer lugar, conocía a Eriol desde hace ya un tiempo y le considero mi mejor amigo; En segundo lugar apareció Li poniéndome mi vida patas arriba, al principio pensé que participaba de forma positiva en mi vida haciéndome más valiente, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura. Y finalmente Daisetsu, que era una buena persona que me había besado inesperadamente, con tanta mala suerte que había habido testigos.

¿Y yo tenía culpa de eso?

Con cuidado de no mojar la venda de mi brazo derecho me duché. El agua tibia parecía un bálsamo que desentumecía los doloridos músculos de mi cuello, el ligero y suave olor a lavanda de mi gel de ducha poco a poco despertaba mis sentidos aún dormidos y también pareció relajarme un poco. Me gustaba la sensación del agua recorriéndome en la piel, nunca me cansaré de decirlo, me hacía sentirme cálida, suave. Y salir de la bañera entre la neblina del vapor caliente, era como atravesar un portal etéreo entre la calidez y el confort al frío y doliente mundo de mi realidad, que se había tornado bastante penosa de un tiempo para acá.

Me sequé y me enfrenté al dilema de mi armario, se había vuelto rutinario el quedarme mirándolo con las puertas abiertas. ¿Qué me pondría hoy que consiguiera volverme invisible? Los pantalones vaqueros de siempre y una camiseta oscura que tapara los golpes en mis brazos. Pasaría calor, pero no me importaba realmente, solamente quería desaparecer entre la normalidad de mi rutina. Alejarme de todo eso, del dolor, del pesar y de la agonía.

No me di cuenta realmente del trayecto a clase, caminar, tomar el tren, volver a caminar… y de pronto sin quererlo me encontré en la entrada del edificio de mi instituto. Parecía tan inmenso y oscuro a pesar de que la primavera acariciaba el viento, las flores y nuestros cabellos. Me aterraba la idea de entrar, así que me quedé quieta observando que pasaba a mí alrededor. Alumnos de mi instituto entraban, algunos solos, otros en parejas, unos riendo, otros estudiando y con cara de fastidio. Veía mi realidad como si no fuera yo, tan rápido como cuando avanzas rápidamente una cinta de video o tan lento que era capaz de oír sus pisadas, el aleteo de sus pestañas, mi respiración. ¿Cómo había podido estar allí antes?

¿Qué voy a hacer?

Por favor…

¡Qué alguien me ayude!

– ¿Sakura?

Centré toda mi atención en la suave voz de Tomoyo. Era ella pero se veía distinta en algo, aunque su ceño preocupado fuera el mismo, sus ojos, su voz, su hermoso cabello negro. Algo había cambiado en esencia. Debía ser Eriol, el poder del amor es muy fuerte y hace cambiar a las personas. En este momento estaba tan guapa y adorable, ignorando el hecho que nunca más sería tan bella como lo es ahora, tan efímera, tan frágil, tan feliz.

– Hola Tomoyo.

– ¿No vas a entrar?– me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

– Sí, solo estaba descansando un poco– le dije intentando quitarle importancia, aunque sé que ella puede ver a través de mis sonrisas.

– Llevas tres minutos parada en la puerta…– debió ver cómo me alteraba porque suspiró y tomó mi mano izquierda, la que no tenía escayola– ánimo Sakura, yo estoy aquí, esta vez ni Eriol ni yo te vamos a dejar sola.

– Lo sé Tomoyo, pero tengo miedo… no sé si seré capaz de aguantarlo.

– Sakura– me miró con severidad a los ojos– ¿Desde cuándo piensas así?, ¿Dónde se quedó el "Soy invencible"?

– Sé que he repetido eso hasta la saciedad, que todo irá bien, pero Tomoyo, sabes que no todo va bien.– señalé mi brazo escayolado.

Ella resopló, sabía que tenía razón, así que no dijo ni una palabra más sobre el tema. Solamente me dio la mano y se quedó junto a mí. Esperaba a que yo estuviese preparada para entrar, sabía perfectamente que no daría ni un paso si yo no lo había dado antes, no quería forzarme, solo darme su fuerza y apoyo, y yo la recibía con tanta ansia como el sediento cuando le dan agua en un insoportable día de calor.

¡Vamos Sakura!

Respiré profundo y por fin me decidí a caminar. Tomoyo apretó mi mano con fuerza y me siguió en silencio, flaqueé varias veces, pero la sonrisa de mi prima me ayudó a recomponerme. Cuando llegué a la altura de las taquillas, casi me sentía normal, como siempre. Cogí mis zapatos y me pinché con algo puntiagudo que obviamente no debería estar allí.

– ¡Ay! ¿Qué es esto?

– ¿Qué es qué– me preguntó Tomoyo con sus zapatos blancos puestos.

– Mira una chincheta en mi zapato– se la mostré– ¿Qué hará ahí?

Tomoyo la observó detenidamente y luego me miró a mí con una expresión dubitativa. Tiré la chincheta a la basura y me cambié de zapatos, cualquiera sabe cómo habría llegado aquella chincheta a mi zapato, pero sé que si me hubiera puesto los zapatos me habría hecho bastante daño.

– Vamos Tomoyo, no podemos retrasarnos más.

Subimos los dos pisos antes de llegar a nuestra clase, nos habíamos topado con varios compañeros y se habían comportado de forma muy rara. Justo cuando doblamos una esquina casi me atropellan mis amigas preocupadas por mí. Hablaban sin cesar, todas a la vez, no me enteraba de casi nada de lo que me decían.

– ¡Sakura!– Gritó Naoko.

– ¿Cómo estás?– preguntó Rika.

– Eres mala, queríamos haberte ido a ver al hospital.– se quejó Chiharu.

– Hola chicas, gracias por preocuparse por mí pero ya estoy mejor– alcé los dos brazos y mi esguince me dolió bastante– auch… salvo este brazo– me reí.

Todas me abrazaron al unísono y me sentí casi normal, como siempre, incluso me sentía con mucha más fuerza. La sonrisa de Tomoyo, las lágrimas de Chiharu y los semblantes preocupados de Naoko y Rika fueron un bálsamo para mi baja autoestima, mi tristeza, mi dolor. La profesora de música nos llamó la atención y nos pidió que fuéramos a clase. Sonriendo y de la mano entramos en el aula y cada una se fue a su sitio correspondiente. La gente me miraba, pero me parecía normal, siempre que linchan a alguien se vuelve la comidilla del colegio, ahora todas las vistas estaban sobre mí. Me recorrió un escalofrío.

– ¿Y Oni–san?

– Qué tonta lo olvidé, Eriol me pidió que te diera un abrazo de mi parte, al parecer Clow va a estar muy ocupado en estas semanas, pero dijo que te recompensaría de alguna forma.

– Vaya– dije mirando al frente– le tomaré la palabra y le haré que me invite a helado toda una semana.

– Entonces inclúyeme en el paquete, yo también quiero helado.

– Vamos, a ti te tiene que invitar a la fuerza, es tu derecho como novia.

– Tienes razón.

Ambas reímos, aunque las risas se extinguieron cuando observé mi mesa. Seguía tan bien iluminada como siempre, tan verde como la recordaba y esperaba tan limpia como la dejé. Lo que no me esperaba fue ver aquel florero con cuatro camelias, todas hermosamente blancas y colocadas de manera espeluznantes, aquellas flores simbolizan la muerte y cuatro la mala suerte. ¿Qué quería decir aquel florero?

Me reí nerviosamente y solté con cuidado mi mochila al lado de mi mesa y me temblaron las manos al recoger el jarrón. Miré a mis compañeros y ninguno salvo mis amigas, me miraban. La puerta volvió a abrirse y entró la persona que menos me esperaba encontrar en aquel momento. Shaoran Li. Con su porte majestuoso y arrogante, sus ojos amarillos que me observaban sorprendidos a mí y luego al florero entre mis manos. Vaciló al entrar, pero lo hizo y yo retiré mi mirada para pasar al lado suyo y dejar el florero en las taquillas del fondo de la clase, junto con las demás plantas.

Suspiré y me giré para volverme a mi sitio, y no fue hasta que me senté que no vino el profesor para dar su clase. Como no podía escribir tenía que escuchar atentamente prestando atención a todo, pues una semana en clase se notaba mucho con respecto a temario. Pero me fue realmente difícil, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados y me estaban afectando de nuevo negativamente. Quería salir de aquella habitación e irme lejos, quizás a la enfermería, taparme con la sábana hasta las orejas y dormir hasta desaparecer, como había hecho en mi casa.

La mañana pasó sin darme apenas cuenta, miraba las hojas de los libros de todas las asignaturas que tenía hora tras hora, pero las encontraba vacías y no le encontraba sentido a nada, no es que no entendiera nada, sino que yo no estaba en esa aula, estaba muy lejos de allí, perdida entre cavilaciones sin sentido y un poco de autocompasión. Observaba con melancolía la ventana y me ponía a dibujar formas en las nubes del cielo, antes eso me hacía feliz… ya no tanto.

Al día siguiente, el florero volvió a estar sobre mi pupitre, el silencio de mis compañeros y esta calma tan fría me provocaba escalofríos. Yo conocía aquel silencio mortal, típico de tiempos que ya pensaba pasados desde que pisó el instituto Shaoran Li, poniéndolo patas arriba con su ropa y su personalidad. ¿Por qué me hacían el vacío mis compañeros? Posiblemente tuvieran miedo de lo que pudieran hacerles si hablaban conmigo, ¿Sería por eso?

Suspiré cuando volví a dejar el florero al final de la clase, me gustan mucho las flores y estas en especial me resultan bonitas, tan suaves y esponjosas… pero no debo caer en la provocación de la persona que me deja este florero de funeral sobre mi pupitre, y decidir seriamente si quiero averiguar quién es esa persona o dejarlo estar.

Cuando me di la vuelta, observé que las cosas de Li estaban sobre su pupitre, pero ni rastro de él. Decidí que no me importaba así que me fui a mi sitio para esperar diligentemente a que el profesor diera su clase. Un minuto antes que éste llegara, el sitio de atrás fue ocupado por su dueño y me di cuenta entonces que me sentía un poco aliviada, no sé por qué, pero así era. Tomoyo estaba igual de guapa que siempre y Eriol y Daisetsu habían faltado por segundo día consecutivo desde que decidí volver.

Durante mi clase de educación física estuve escuchando canciones de Lovely Mocochang, como sentimental piggy romance u Oh my Juliet mientras mis compañeros saltaban el potro en la cancha. El minutero de mi reloj parecía que conspiraba contra mí, el tiempo pasaba lento, como si le doliera dejar escapar los segundos. Y yo me aburría de manera soberana, seguía mirando como alguno de mis compañeros hacían el ridículo porque no podían saltar el potro o subirse a las barras, justo lo que más me gustaba a mí, morder la adrenalina.

_Ano basho de deatta ne imadewa mou nanimo dekinai keredo  
kono machi de deatta ne imadewa mou daremo aisenai keredo_

_Kimi wa ima ano oka de futari de mita kono sora wo mitsumeteru  
boku wa ima kono sorade futari de ita ano oka wo mitsumete_

Cerré los ojos y sentí la música que salía de mis auriculares. Esa melodía triste y melancólica de guitarras eléctricas que se fundían con la batería y la guitarra acústica que con sus solos conseguían ponerte los vellos de punta. La voz de Kyo de Dir en grey inundó mis sentidos, era suave y delicada, rota y quizás algo desamparada, tal y como me sentía yo justo en este momento.

_Kareru hana ano koro noyouni mou ichido dakede ii kirei ni sakitakute __  
__kono yoru ni kokoro mo__ risou mo yami ni tokemu semete konya dakedemo  
kimi no soba de_

Canté con él el estribillo ya que me sentía identificada, tal y como decía, me sentía como una flor marchita que aunque sea una sola vez más, quería florecer de nuevo, alegre, radiante y hermosa. No se me había pasado nunca por la cabeza que yo, que siempre he sido una chica bastante alegre y optimista pudiera llegar a tocar fondo de esta manera. Me sentía mal conmigo misma y un poco resentida con el destino que me estaba poniendo baches dolorosos en el camino.

Suspiro, no debería segur compadeciéndome de mi misma, pero realmente me sentía incómoda aquí en el instituto. El ambiente a mi alrededor había cambiado drásticamente, antes cuando saludaba a mis compañeros me devolvían el saludo, pero ahora… Observo como Chiharu chocaba con Tomoyo jugando a un juego de pelota. Me pongo tensa y hago el ademán de levantarme por si se habían hecho daño, pero al parecer no. Tal y como fueron al suelo volvieron a levantarse, nada grave. Vuelvo a suspirar. Como me gustaría estar al cien por cien en las clases, por lo menos no pensaría tanto y en tantas cosas como ahora.

El timbre de fin de la clase por fin sonó tras una interminable hora, me levanto quejándome en silencio por el dolor de culo que me ha dejado estar sentada tanto tiempo, me froto mientras camino hacia los vestuarios a encontrarme con Tomoyo. No me fiaba de andar sola por los jardines del instituto por si acaso. El instituto de Tomoeda es bastante grande, tiene un montón de jardines en los que te puedes perder fácilmente. Cuando hace buen día, no es raro ver a los alumnos comer juntos en corrillos haciendo un picnic, pues las mesas de la cafetería que están en el exterior suelen estar llenas de la gente importante, aquellos con los que no debes meterte jamás.

¿Qué quiénes son los importantes? Bueno pues son compañeros míos del instituto que se creen superiores, aquellos que antes gobernaban sobre los demás porque usaban el terror para dominarnos, gente como Ichihara y su séquito. Muchos de ellos son hijos de gente importante, y por ello ya se creen superiores. Yo nunca había tenido ningún problema antes, ni mi hermano tampoco, que se graduó hace varios años, por lo que lo que me ocurrió con aquellas Gyarus es in comprensible. Yo no había hecho realmente nada para que me dieran aquella soberana paliza. Es cierto que he sido besada por dos de los integrantes de CLOW, pero… ¡Yo no besé a Daisetsu! Él lo hizo y yo no le vi venir. Esa es mi conclusión ahora mismo, pero en cambio Shaoran… a él sí que le besé, tanto como me besó él a mí. Pero juraría que no nos vio nadie, por lo menos no había nadie en los alrededores de las escaleras de emergencia.

– Esto es un rollo– pienso en voz alta y vuelvo a suspirar.

Me reencuentro con mis amigas a la salida del vestuario y juntas enfilamos el camino que nos lleva al edificio principal, donde están las clases. Por si no lo había comentado, el instituto se divide en varios edificios. El principal que es enorme, allí sobre todo lo que hay son aulas donde estudiamos, el que está colindante es la cafetería–comedor y a unos cien metros están los pabellones del gimnasio, uno con los vestuarios, otro con salas con canchas de baloncesto o el mismo gimnasio donde por ejemplo por las tardes practican las animadoras y las chicas de gimnasia rítmica.

El edificio principal, el pabellón dónde están los despachos de todos los departamentos, la sala de profesores y el despacho del director, además de la cafetería están conectadas por galerías cubiertas. Me recuerda mucho a los mangas shojo que leo, aunque si lo pienso, los mangakas se tuvieron que inspirar de algún lado, ¿verdad?

– ¿Qué tal allí arriba?

– Estresante– le contesté a Tomoyo que me miraba con ojos curiosos.

– Podía haberme hecho la enferma y librarme de saltar ese maldito potro– exclamó Chiharu.

Yo le sonrío, ya casi he olvidado la hora que he pasado mirando a mis compañeros, primero hacer el ridículo saltando el potro (algunos) y luego jugando al baloncesto chicos contra chicas. Perdieron las chicas, si hubiera estado yo tal vez la derrota no habría sido tan aplastante y decepcionante.

– ¿Qué tal el brazo?– me preguntó Rika, aunque lo hizo de forma despreocupada, sus ojos mostraban todo lo contrario.

– Bueno… me duele un poco, pero viviré.

– Sakura es toda una campeona, te echamos de menos en la cancha.

Mis amigas y yo reímos a carcajadas, me sentí bien volver a reírme de esa forma, las risas de mis amigas eran como música para mis oídos y me sentía bien. Tomoyo vuelve a mirarme con atención y me sonríe con aprobación, yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y cojo su mano con el brazo que no tengo vendado y lo balanceamos mientras caminamos juntas hasta clase. Esto es la amistad, lo más bonito que puede tener una persona y yo puedo decir que tengo cuatro amigas que me quieren de verdad, bueno cinco, contando a Eriol.

Cuando llegamos a clase, la sonrisa se me borró de la cara. Oigo a Tomoyo gemir de forma estrangulada y me siento morir. La pizarra estaba llena de cosas espeluznantes, se podían leer frases como "Kinomoto muérete", "Kinomoto Sakura–san practica Enjo Kosai", "Fea", "Chica fácil", "Le encanta el sexo"… muchos de mis compañeros vieron el cartel tan aterrados como yo, otros sin embargo reían. Entre ellos Ichihara. Otros alumnos de otras clases comenzaron a agolparse en las puertas y ventanas, se reían, reían mucho y muy alto.

Tenía que reaccionar ante aquella humillación en público, tapar aquello como fuera, pues no era verdad. Desesperada intento buscar el borrador, pero no está. Las risas vuelven y no cesan. Algunos me piden que quede con ellos, otros se compadecen de mí en alto… hipócritas. Sigo buscando algo para borrar la pizarra, pero no encuentro ni siquiera un papel y no llevo un pañuelo encima. Así que borro todo con mis manos, me siento histérica. El corazón me va a mil y se resquebraja con cada palabra que borro del encerado, las lágrimas se agolpan a punto de salir, me escuecen los ojos y trago tiza. No debería llorar, no debería llorar. Me digo a mi misma.

– ¡Se sigue viendo!– grita Ichihara desde el fondo.

Una multitud de carcajadas se escucharon a mi espalda. ¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles si en realidad no había hecho nada? Y luego me pregunté por el causante de estas pintadas en la pizarra y la verdadera causa.

No tardaron en hacérmelo saber.

– ¡Shaoran Li es intocable!, ¡Shaoran Li es de todas!– gritó una de las Gyaru al fondo de la clase. No sabía en qué momento llegaron allí. Pero la piel se me puso de gallina.

¿Así que se trataba de eso? De Shaoran Li de nuevo. Comenzaba a cansarme de ese nombre, aquel que controlaba mi vida, no solamente a nivel personal, sino al parecer al nivel de todas sus fans enloquecidas. Estaba en un aprieto y no sabía cómo salir de él. La miré desafiante, y ella sonrió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Con cierto temor seguí con los ojos la dirección donde ella miraba y el mundo se me cayó a los pies.

Sentí una rabia interior que no había sentido en la vida. Me había puesto histérica unas cuantas veces. Otras, me había enfadado con mis amigas, con mi hermano, con Eriol, con mi padre… pero jamás, y digo jamás, me sentí tan mal como ahora. Os juro que veía sangre y si no fuera porque tenían agarrada a Tomoyo entre varias y la estaban amenazando, habría ido a por ellas y tendrían que escayolarme el otro brazo por culpa de los puñetazos que les daría. La rabia regurgitaba por todos mis poros en el cuerpo. Di un paso hacia ellas con la intención de machacarlas. Me iba a dar igual el resto de la gente y echar a perder toda mi trayectoria escolar. Debía salvar a Tomoyo, que era sagrada para mí. Tenía que salvarla.

Aunque realmente no tuve que hacer nada, porque lo que ocurrió dejó sin aliento a todos los presentes. Shaoran Li apareció en escena, como un príncipe que llega y salva a la damisela en apuros. Li zafó, como si fueran moscardones, a las Gyaru de encima de Tomoyo y rodeándola por los hombros la apartó hacia su pupitre. Su mirada era un témpano de hielo, no dijo nada pues no hacía falta. Las acosadoras casi se caen de bruces intentando escapar de allí. El silencio reinó en el aula, incluso los que no eran de nuestra clase, nadie podía perderse aquello, era todo un espectáculo.

Suspiré aliviada cuando vi que Tomoyo estaba finalmente a salvo, y tampoco quité la vista de Shaoran Li, ese energúmeno con mala leche, cabrón redomado, borde, frío y que cuando te besaba te convertías en, literalmente, mantequilla… y él me devolvía la mirada escrutándome, sin revelar nada como siempre, hasta que se fijó en la pizarra y entonces caí en la cuenta de lo que estaba mirando y lo que aún seguía escrito atrás. Me avergoncé al instante, como si todo lo de la pizarra fuera cierto (Y no lo era). Su cara era un poema.

Y me sorprendió.

Se acercó a mí sin decir nada y de su bolsillo sacó un pañuelo pulcramente doblado, con él borró la peor frase. Letra a letra, como si le doliera y volvió a mirarme de forma intensa. Él me estaba ayudando y yo no sabía cómo responder ante eso. Cuando terminó de limpiar la pizarra de aquellos insultos su rostro como siempre había adquirido esa fachada arrogante y dijo:

– No perdáis el tiempo con esto– y me señaló con un gesto de cabeza.

No podía creérmelo. ¿"Esto"? , soy "esto" y valgo una mierda. No debería de sorprenderme, él era así. Te da una de cal y otra de arena. Salva a Tomoyo y me ayuda, pero luego vuelve a humillarme. Estoy acabada, me odian de forma simple y llanamente. La gente se dispersó tan rápido como se habían agolpado en un principio. Me miro el brazo escayolado y veo que tiene restos de tizas de colores manchados, tendré que ir a la enfermera a que me cambie las vendas o por lo menos oculte este desastre con una vuelta de venda.

Si las cosas malas que nos suceden pudieran taparse con una vuelta de venda, yo ya querría ser una momia momificada y a ser posible enterrada a miles de kilómetros de aquí. Me voy a mi sitio no sin antes acercarme a Tomoyo que me abraza con fuerza, yo le devolví el abrazo con mi mano buena y así nos consolamos durante los minutos que quedaron antes que viniera el siguiente profesor…

~ 0 ~

Al día siguiente, mi calidad de vida en el instituto no mejoró. Estaba en el baño encerrada cuando oí al grupo de Gyaru y comencé a temblar. Las oía hablar de mí y en las maneras en las que pretendían perseguirme. Me mordí el labio inferior porque como el resto de mi cuerpo temblaba y quería contenerme, quería que se fueran y si permanecía en silencio quizás las podría esquivar.

El baño se quedó en un silencio sepulcral tras cerrarse la puerta. Suspiré profundamente, de una me había librado, era algo bueno… ahora me quedaba sobrevivir durante el resto del día. Entonces escuché una risita ahogada y el vello de la nuca se me erizó lleno de pánico. Miré hacia arriba y vi caer cubos llenos de agua que me mojaron inevitablemente, pegué un gritito, estaba helada.

– Hay que limpiar la basura.

Ellas se rieron en cuanto comencé a sollozar, podían conmigo. Podían conmigo y no podía hacer nada en contra de ello. No podía dejar que mis amigas se metieran en esto, no quería que las involucraran, no podían sufrir. Me quedé en el baño durante diez minutos hasta que sonó la campana y volví a esperar otros diez minutos hasta cerciorarme de que al fin estaba completamente sola y no había monos en la costa. Pero debía ser cautelosa, no sé que podría encontrarme tras la siguiente esquina, estaba estresada y hecha un completo desastre.

Me dio vergüenza entrar en clase, el profesor me miró asombrado por mi aspecto en cuanto aparecí por allí. La camiseta blanca tan bonita que llevaba, se me transparentaba tanto que podían ver mi sujetador, el de mariquitas rojas.

No tardaron en burlarse.

– Traed un insecticida, este bicho es demasiado resistente.

– Kinomoto, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?– pregunta el profesor.

Paseo la vista por los asientos de Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu y Naoko y las cuatro me miran con preocupación. Así que forzosamente le sonreí al profesor e intenté quitarle hierro al asunto.

– Estaba viniendo a su clase cuando tropecé y se me cayeron dos cubos encima, lo siento Sensei no volverá a pasar.

– Eso espero, si necesita ir a la enfermería…

– No, no… me quedaré– le contesté espantada, la simple idea de ir sola por el instituto estaba claro que ya no era viable.

– Como usted quiera…– me dijo no muy convencido y no me quitó ojo en toda su clase, mientras tanto yo intentaba secar mi camiseta hasta que dejaran de transparentarse las dichosas mariquitas.

Estaba sucia y olía a lejía de fregar, tendría que pedirle a Tomoyo que me prestase su chándal de gimnasia. Intenté mantenerme indiferente de algunas miradas que me observaban con recelo. Lo más probable sea que quisieran una nueva dosis de humillación de Sakura como la que tuvieron ayer, pero anoche me prometí a mi misma que podía con ello y que no volvería a llorar delante de ellos. Ya he tenido un pequeño desliz en el baño cuando me han tirado los cubos de agua por encima y no quería que se volviera a repetir aquello.

~ 0 ~

Pasó así una semana, ya no iba sola a ningún lado gracias a mis amigas que me custodiaban como un perro guardián, así que el grupito de las Gyaru no se acercaban a mí directamente. Me atacaban con otros métodos, pero sabía que habían sido ellas. Estaba ya acostumbrada a llevar cleenex encima, pues los mensajitos que me ponían verde seguían apareciendo en la pizarra y claro los borradores desaparecían misteriosamente. Era toda una rutina, entraba en clase, sacaba el cleenex, borraba las amenazas e insultos y me sentaba en mi sitio. No sé por qué siguen haciéndolo pues mis compañeros apenas ya le prestaban atención.

También estaba el tema de las chinchetas en mis zapatos, uno de los días hasta se lo trabajaron bien porque llenaron de agujas la suela y acabé pinchándome, cosa que ellas querían y luego se mofaban juntas en corrillo, pues siempre estaban allí cuando iba a ser víctima de alguna de sus fechorías. Y les daba igual que estuviera Eriol delante, rajaron uno de mis libretas y a partir de ahí siempre llevaba mi bolso encima.

Mi brazo ya estaba mucho mejor e incluso ya me habían retirado los vendajes, aunque debía llevar el cabestrillo unos días más. Cuando volví del ambulatorio estaba que no cabía en mí de alegría, mi padre me invitó a un helado y todo. Pero no era realmente esa la causa por la que estaba tan ilusionada. Mañana nos íbamos de viaje al campo. No es que nos fuéramos demasiado lejos, pero sí que estaba a tres horas en autobús. Ya tenía casi todas las cosas listas y de la maleta casi estaba a punto, había comprado todo tipo de dulces y snacks que compartiría con mis amigas. Además que las Gyaru que me atormentaban no iban al viaje, por lo que sin duda serían unos días de relajación, tanto físicos como mentales.

Por la mañana me despedí de mi hermano, al principio no quería que fuera a la excursión hasta que se enteró que el grupo de chicas no iba a ir, le abracé muy fuerte y me quedé con su olor característico y el tacto de sus manos al revolverme el pelo con cariño. Quiero muchísimo a mi hermano, tanto como él me quiere a mí y no le da vergüenza reconocerlo, aunque me quiere a su manera, celándome a cada rato. Y yo le agradecía que me acercara en moto todas las mañanas desde el incidente, pues realmente tenía miedo de encontrármelas fuera del instituto donde no estaba al amparo de mis profesores. Aunque dentro del instituto no es que hayan hecho mucho por mí, pero era mi seguro de vida.

Esta vez fue mi padre quien me llevó al punto de encuentro. Habíamos quedado en la puerta del instituto donde vendrían a recogernos los autocares, estaba contentísima y canturreaba sin darme cuenta Marmalade Sky de Kanon Wakeshima, mi padre sonreía a mi lado cargando mi maleta.

– ¿Hoy estás realmente feliz, verdad?

– ¡Sí! Me voy durante unos días a la montaña, voy a hacer por fin ejercicio, bañarme en un onsen y estaré con mis amigas. Nada puede salir mal.

Saboreé algo agrio en mi boca, espero no profetizar nada, como cuando dices: Mira hoy no me ha picado ningún mosquito y va y te pica uno que te deja una roncha enorme. Me dio un escalofrío.

– ¿Ocurre algo?

– No… no es nada, espero que esta racha de mala suerte acabe con el viaje.

– Yo también lo espero– hizo una pausa y señaló. – Mira allí están tus amigas y Sonomi.

Corrí hacia ellas y les sonreí, mi padre se quedó hablando con Sonomi, la madre de Tomoyo, que por cierto es mi tía segunda.

– ¡Mirad a quién le han quitado la escayola!

– Halá, ¡Qué bien Sakura!, ¿Ya no te duele?– me preguntó Rika–chan.

– No, dolerme ya no me duele, aunque debo llevarlo así unos días más.

– Bueno pero por lo menos ya vas más libre.

– Sí, eso sí, ya puedo pensar en bañarme en el onsen y hacer ejercicio.

– Pero tómatelo con calma– me advirtió Tomoyo– no vaya a ser que tengamos que escayolarte entera.

– ¡Como una momia!

– ¿He oído momia?

De la nada salió Yamazaki, el novio de Chiharu, a él le gustaban todo tipo de cosas misteriosas y relacionada con la historia antigua, aunque creo que él sabe un poco de todo. Cuando apareció las reacciones fueron diferentes entre nosotras. Tomoyo, Naoko y Rika se miraron cómplices y soltaron alguna que otra risilla, Chiharu por otro lado le miró con hastío y yo interesada. Todas las cosas que Yamazaki decía solían ser tan interesantes que no sabías si eran verdad o mentira.

– ¿Sabíais que las momias son cadáveres que mediante un embalsamamiento o por circunstancias naturales, se ha mantenido en aceptable estado de conservación mucho después de su muerte?

Asentí interesada.

– ¿Y sabías que en un museo, en la sección de momias varios niños se pusieron enfermos cuando entraron? Dicen que las momias están malditas… incluso guardias de seguridad nocturnos han disertado cuando esas mismas momias se han sentado y hecho el ademán de ponerse de pie…

Tragué saliva. Bien… momias que ¿se despertaban?

– Y ya que estamos y pareces tan interesada, te contaré una historia sobre el Ryokan al que vamos… ocurrió hace sesenta años y fue sobre estas fechas, se dice que un grupo fue a pasar cinco días a ese Ryokan, pero el primer día una chica desapareció misteriosamente. La buscaron por todas partes, no se dejaron rincón por explorar… todos, alumnos, profesores, el personal… la Okami ayudó también… pero nadie encontró a la chica perdida… Hasta pasado el quinto día no la hallaron… muerta en unas saunas.

Di un respingo… el miedo comenzó a quemarme las venas.

– Y lo más curioso de su muerte fue… que estaba siendo abrazada por una momia, sus secos brazos la aferraban con fuerza, su mandíbula mordiendo su desgarrado cuello… y el corazón de la momia latía… pues le había arr…

– ¡Suficiente! Yamazaki no mientas. – Le chilló Chiharu.

– ¿E–era ment–ira?– balbuceé.

– Pues claro que era mentira, momias asesinas… ¿No te lo habrás creído?

– N–no, claro…– Esperaba que no notase mi mentira. Apunte importante: No deambular sola por el Ryokan.

Un todoterreno negro paró justamente al lado de uno de los autobuses llamando la atención a todos los que estábamos allí. Era un coche precioso, negro metalizado con las ventanas tintadas. De su interior salieron tres personas, Eriol, Daisetsu y cómo no Li Shaoran. Habían venido entonces en uno de los coches de la compañía que les llevaban. Me alegré de ver a Daisetsu ya que hacía semanas que no le veía. Por otro lado lo agradecía, no quería que me hubiera visto en esas condiciones tan deplorables, me había muerto de vergüenza mostrarme tan débil y miedosa.

Eriol lo sabía todo, al principio se indignó y aunque estaba hasta el cuello de trabajo estuvo viniendo al instituto, cosa que agradecí. Aunque las Gyaru seguían haciéndome trastadas de todo tipo, supongo que Eriol no contaba dentro de sus objetivos intocables, a pesar de pertenecer a Clow, porque tenía novia y no le importaba gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Y Li Shaoran estaba guapísimo como siempre, aunque seguía despidiendo su halo de indiferencia y frialdad. No alcancé a ver su color de ojos, porque tan pronto se bajó del todoterreno se puso unas gafas de sol oscuras. Le sentaba bien. Llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca sobre una chaqueta negra de manga corta que tenía un estampado que no distinguía bien, pero era rosa. En los antebrazos tenía lo que parecían el resto de las mangas de la chaqueta, como si se la hubiera cortado y faltaran los trozos de brazo, era muy de su estilo. También llevaba una corbata a medio anudar negra con calaveras blancas, me encantaba. Unos pantalones hasta las rodillas de cuadros escoceses blanco y negro, en sus caderas un cinturón con tachuelas de metal, sin olvidarnos de sus cadenas. En los pies, unas converse negras.

Me obligué a retirar la vista y me encontré a mi padre a mi lado intentando ver lo que yo veía, pero él nunca vería lo que yo. La perfección que encontraban mis ojos cuando observaban a Li resultaba hasta inquietante, y todos esos sentimientos me los guardaba con llave en algún lugar oscuro para que no reflotaran, aunque había cometido algún que otro desliz… Bueno unos cuantos.

– Parece que ya os están llamando para subir al autocar– me dijo mi padre con suavidad– Quiero que tengas cuidado, pero sobretodo que te lo pases lo mejor que puedas…

– Y disfrute la experiencia– le repliqué aquella frase que me había dicho el día anterior.

– Exacto– me sonrió dándome el trolley con ruedas que pesaba mil kilos.

– Te quiero papá– me despedí y le besé en la mejilla.

– Y yo.

Subimos al autobús y me senté sola en una de las butacas, junto a la ventana. Eriol me había pedido que soltara a mi mejor amiga para tenerla para él, me parecía lógico puesto que apenas podían verse por culpa de todo el trabajo que tenía Clow en aquellos momentos. Rika se sentó con Naoko, Chiharu con su novio Yamazaki, además le sentó junto a la ventana para que no tomase el pelo a ninguna víctima inocente como yo, por poner un ejemplo. Así que nada me había quedado sola, y por otro lado lo agradecía, iría más cómoda. Me giraría para hablar con Rika que se sentaba tras de mí o con Tomoyo que lo hacía delante, así que no sería tan malo como se podía ver a primera vista.

El flash de una cámara me nubló la vista. Tomoyo, cómo no. Ésta soltó una risotada y escondió la cámara digital con la que me había hecho la primera foto del viaje, esta se la devolvería.

– La primera foto del viaje y sales preciosa– dijo dándole al botón para enseñarme la foto, es verdad… no salía mal.

– Por lo menos ya se me han ido ése color verduzco–amarillento de los golpes que tanto favorecían a mi cara.

– No digas eso Sakura–chan, si hacían juego con tus ojos– bromeó Eriol que se había dado la vuelta como su novia.

– ¡Cómo te atreves!– dije entre risas haciéndome la indignada.

Nos reímos los tres, definitivamente aquel sería la mejor experiencia del instituto.

– Hola Sakura– di un respingo porque no me lo esperaba, Daisetsu y su sonrisa misteriosa aparecieron de la nada.

– Hola Daisetsu, ¿Cómo estás?– pregunté enjugándome las lágrimas de risa. – Hace tiempo que no te veo.

– Sí, muchísimo trabajo ahora, además por eso de ser el nuevo, pues tengo que esforzarme el doble… ¿Ese sitio está ocupado?

– Lo está– Y esta vez sí que di un respingo de verdad.

Espera. Espera. Espera. Espera… ¿Lo está?, ¿Desde cuándo "El Oh poderoso Shaoran Li" se iba a sentar a mi lado?, ¡A mi lado! El mundo estaba llegando a su fin y yo no me había enterado.

Miré a Tomoyo sorprendida y vi en sus ojos la misma sorpresa, en cambio Eriol los miraba como si supiera de qué iba la cosa realmente. Yo solamente podía mirarlos y palpar la tensión en el ambiente. Daisetsu y Li se miraban fijamente. Finalmente Daisetsu retrocedió con el rabo entre las piernas como si hubiera perdido la pelea entre dos machos en celo. Yo no sabía de qué iban, pero no podía dejar de mirar con atención sus movimientos felinos, se dejó caer en el asiento contiguo a mío y escondió su mochila debajo. Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel. ¿Qué se supone que haría dos horas y media a escasos centímetros de Don–perfecto–para–mis–ojos?

El autobús arrancó y como siempre el profesor Fujitaka tras pasar lista, comenzó a leernos las normas de convivencia del viaje. El micrófono se acoplaba un poco e hizo esos pitidos insoportables que te atravesaban el cerebro. Hacía calor, pero intenté aguantarme, no sé cómo reaccionaría él si encendiera el aire acondicionado, seguramente haría algún comentario mordaz como de costumbre. Para mí, él era todo un misterio.

Pasaron los quince minutos más largos de mi vida. Madre mía. Rika y Naoko hablaban sobre los mangas que habían comprado y leído últimamente, así que estaban descartadas. Tomoyo y Eriol compartían arrumacos de enamorados, doble descartados. ¿Qué me quedaba a mí? Morirme del asco. Li Shaoran hacía rato que se había sumergido en su mundo con los cascos puestos y estaba concentrado en toquetear su Ipod. ¿Qué hacía? Me llenaba de curiosidad.

– ¿Qué es eso?– le pregunté tímidamente, intentando sacar conversación.

¿No se había sentado al lado mío? Pues se aguantaría con su decisión.

– Un ipod ¿No lo ves?

Resoplé y puse los ojos en blanco.

– Eso ya lo sé, pero… ¿Qué haces?

Me miró durante unos segundos y se quitó las gafas de sol. Me quedé sin aliento viendo sus ojos dorados oscuros, como el whisky que a veces tomaban mi padre y mi hermano cuando ganaban su equipo de fútbol preferido. Me enseñó su ipod cubierto por una funda de gel negra, era cuidadoso con sus cosas.

– Es una aplicación del ipod, se llama guitarrist– hizo una demostración– puedo tocar con el aparato y componer algo durante el viaje.

– ¿Me dejas escucharlo?– le pregunté con emoción.

– No.

Suspiré decepcionada, aunque la negativa tampoco me sorprendía. Vamos Sakura, porque se siente a tu lado no quiere decir que vaya a convertirse en tu mejor amigo. ¿No? Pasaron unos minutos y nos mantuvimos en un incómodo silencio. Me removí en mi sitio porque no sabía dónde meterme realmente.

– No está terminada.

– Perdona ¿El qué?

– La canción, no está terminada. Tal vez te la ponga cuando la termine de componer, solo si te portas bien Neko–chan.

Sus palabras me estremecieron y una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en mis labios. Hacía tiempo que no me llamaba así, cuando lo hacía siempre había terminado acorralada entre sus brazos y una pared… o acorralada entre sus labios dándolo todo para él. El recuerdo de aquello me secó la boca y la garganta. Un calor que no sabía que había estado allí durante quién sabe cuánto rato, me abrazó, elevando la temperatura de mi piel. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y mi lengua recorrió inconscientemente mis labios intentando aplacar mi sed. Pero esa sed solo había una forma de apaciguarla.

Mi sed de él, solo la curaría Li Shaoran.

Con sus manos, con sus dedos, con su boca… con su lengua.

Definitivamente si me tocaba con un dedo, me echaría cual leona sobre él, y no quedarían ni los restos.

Intenté cerrar las piernas instintivamente pero no pude, tenía entre ellas mi bolsa repleta de golosinas, por lo menos podía dar gracias que llevaba un vestido e iba fresquita. Aunque eso era un decir, su pierna rozaba la mía. El calor seguía incrementándose. No sabía dónde mirar, si a la ventana, al cenicero del respaldo de enfrente, si mis uñas… ¡Necesitaba aire! Inquieta y con los nervios destrozados finalmente quise poner el aire acondicionado. ¡Lo necesitaba! Pero estaba muy duro y no podía.

– ¿Qué haces? Quita– me echó para atrás Li con su brazo y me encendió el aire, que me vino de perlas, todo sea dicho.

– Gracias– le agradecí.

Llevábamos ya media hora de viaje y la tensión en mí seguía creciendo. Dentro de una hora comenzaría a hiperventilar. Miré de soslayo a Li que seguía componiendo concentrado. Su rostro serio me encantaba, con su nariz recta esculpida a cincel, sus pómulos, sus cejas levemente fruncidas y se estiraba de vez en cuando el labio inferior mientras pensaba… aquel labio que yo había mordido en una ocasión, parecía que habían pasado milenios desde aquello. Hice un mohín, ¿Por qué me besó entonces?, seguía siendo un misterio para mí, como muchas otras cosas sobre él.

No me había dado cuenta que Li se había quitado los cascos y guardado el ipod, y me miraba intensamente. Yo le devolví la mirada con la misma intensidad. Me observaba con los ojos entrecerrados escrutándome, estudiándome. Y yo me sentía indefensa ante aquella mirada lobuna, esos ojos… me estaba volviendo loca. Él sonrió con la arrogancia tan típica de él. Mi boca volvió a secarse y me costó tragar saliva. Conocía aquella mirada. Conocía esa mirada que iba acompañada de una promesa. Que Kami–sama me asista.

Su mano rozó mi rodilla y la respiración se me cortó de golpe.

– Esto me suena.

– ¿Qu–qué te suena?– balbuceé.

– Te pones las faldas y los vestidos sin medias.

– Es que es verano y…

– Me recuerda a un vagón de tren, tú sentada sobre mí, sin medias, aprovechándote de mí.

– Eso no es cierto, caí sobre ti.

– Es un infierno cuando mi moral se rompe a la vista de piel– me susurró con su voz enronquecida.

Y ahí volvían mis hormonas a descontrolarse. De nuevo mi corazón gritaba PELIGRO en cada latido, mi mente se dispersaba y todo se volvía blanco, no podía pensar. Solo podía sentir su mano caliente en mi rodilla, tan grande, tan masculina, llena de promesas íntimas. Me había repetido aquellas palabras y habían causado el mismo efecto que la primera vez. Temblaba tanto que ya no sabía exactamente por qué lo hacía, si tenía frio, calor, nervios o me estaba derritiendo.

Su mano abandonó mi rodilla y sentí esa fría y vacía sensación. Como si su mano hubiera sido parte de mí y ahora me abandonaba. Un gemido lastimero se apagó tras mis dientes. Entonces recordé las golosinas y me pareció una magnífica idea el sacarlas, estaba medio deprimida y el chocolate era el mejor aliado, así que me agaché y puse en mi regazo mi bolsa. Saqué todo lo que se me ocurrió y con descaro se lo coloqué en el regazo del Rey Déspota Pervertido, que me miraba enarcando una ceja. Yo me reí interiormente. Parecía mi criado y me gustaba aquello, lástima que no duraría.

A continuación volví a poner la bolsa entre mis pies y le quité las bolsitas individuales, aunque Li se apropió del chocolate, ahora que lo recordaba, el helado que me arrebató fue el de chocolate, aunque no le hizo ascos al mío de limón que chupó de mis dedos… y acabamos por compartir el helado de chocolate de una forma bastante especial. Añoraba de verdad sus besos y lo que hacían sentirme.

– No te preocupes, ¡Puedes quedarte con mis Chocobaby! No me importa.

– ¿De verdad?– había sonado como un niño bueno que no había roto un plato.

Este capta las ironías cuando quería.

– Vale, quédatelas– cedí.

Yo abrí una soda ramune de sabor a melón, estaba aún fresquita, así que le di un buen trago. Casi escupo el segundo trago cuando noté la mano de Shaoran acariciar mi brazo y tomar el tirante de mi vestido entre sus dedos, tragué como pude y le miré con atención. Él contemplaba aquel tirante como si fuera lo más interesante que había en el universo.

– ¿P–pasa algo?

– Tu vestido, el tirante… se te ha caído. – dijo sin soltarlo aún.

– Ya… veo.

Vacilé en quitarle el tirante de entre sus dedos, pero si lo hacía lo más seguro que el ramune de melón se me derramase encima. Él seguía escudriñando mi vestido con su cara de póker. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Daría hasta el último yen de mis ahorros por saberlo. De pronto y sin venir a cuento me colocó el tirante en su sitio, el roce me provocó un placentero escalofrío. Abrí ligeramente los labios sin darme cuenta, debía beber más del ramune, ya empezaba a notar los efectos sequedad de boca que me producía su contacto.

– Tu vestido… me gusta– me dijo quitándome el ramune de melón de las manos.

– Gracias– me sonrojé.

Yo le miraba sin perderme detalle. Le gustaba mi vestido. Era bastante sencillo, de tirantes finos y con un buen escote. Bajo el pecho ceñido llevaba un adorno de un lazo y caía la tela ligeramente y vaporosa. Era verde claro, con lo cual hacía juego con mis ojos… pero un momento… ¡Se estaba bebiendo mi ramune! El muy… me había distraído y aprovechó para beberse mi botella… Cuando terminó de tragar me sonrió enseñándome esa sonrisa burlona acompañado de una bonita fila de dientes blancos y perfectos.

– A ti– alzó un poco la botella y me entraron los siete males.

– Me has quitado mi botella– hice un mohín– me lo tendrás que pagar.

– ¿Ah sí?– me preguntó de forma juguetona.

– Sí.

– Está bien, abre la boca– ¿Cómo! Que hiciera ¿Qué?– Vamos confía en mí.

Con cierto recelo abrí los labios esperando algo, no sabía lo que me esperaba pero… ¿Confiar en El Príncipe arrogante? Aquello me inquietaba aún más. Entonces me introdujo en la boca una de las bolas de chocolate de la bolsa de golosinas que se había apropiado. El sabor dulce del chocolate invadió mi boca y mis sentidos. Él se comió otra bola y la saboreó lentamente.

– ¿Qué tal?

– B–bien, supongo.

Introdujo otra bola en mi boca y dejó su pulgar entre mis labios para que lo chupara, así lo hice. Aquello era excitante, sensual. Introduje la mano en la bolsa y saqué otra bolita e hice lo propio. Solo que él no solo lamió mis dedos, siguió repartiendo besos cortos por mi palma y lamió la cara interna de mi muñeca. Me estaba volviendo a excitar de nuevo. Intenté cerrar mis piernas pero mi bolsa me obstaculizaba. Él soltó una risita ronca que me hizo perder la cabeza.

O me tiraba encima de él o moriría de verdad.

– ¿Qué hacéis?– preguntó Tomoyo divertida.

– Eso, ¿Qué hacéis?– replicó Eriol.

– N–nada– retiré mi brazo de entre sus manos ruborizada– compartíamos la comida.

– La compartíais… comprendo– dijo Tomoyo sin creerme.

– En realidad, le estaba dando de comer– hizo una pausa y me miró divertido– está demasiado delgada y más plana que una tabla de planchar.

– ¡Cómo te atreves!– le dije alucinada– tengo curvas y… ¡tengo pecho!, ¿Verdad Tomoyo?

¿Verdad? Vamos no me dejes tirada ahora.

– Claro que tiene, si no, no le quedaría bien ese bonito vestido.

Gracias Eriol. Fulminé a Tomoyo con la mirada, ésta me sonrió sin revelar sus pensamientos.

– Pues parecía que hacías más que alimentar a mi flacucha amiga– sentenció Tomoyo con un toque de malicia.

Tomoyo 1, Li Shaoran 0. Bravo.

– Vamos Tomoyo–chan, no te metas con Shaoran– le pidió Eriol mediando entre ellos, pues Li la había fulminado con la mirada.

Ambos se colocaron bien en su asiento y Li se cruzó de brazos, aunque de vez en cuando se metía en la boca alguna chocolatina. Yo por mi parte no sabía dónde meterme. Ya podían habernos interrumpido en otro momento, no, tenía que pasar justamente cuando mejor lo estaba pasando. Cuando quería que el mundo se detuviese y seguir sintiendo los besos que Li repartía en mi palma y muñeca. Maldita sea. Suspiré para intentar calmarme. Vamos Sakura, inspira y cuenta tres y expira contando hasta tres de nuevo… luego repite contando hasta seis inspirando y contando otros seis expirando… concéntrate.

Al cuerno, imposible.

– Me gusta tu corbata, ¿Dónde la compraste? Me suena un montón.

– Sex PoT ReVeNgE.

– Claro, por eso me suena tanto, la vi en internet– No le quité los ojos de encima– Te sienta muy bien.

– Gracias.

– Por cierto, bonitos ojos.

No volvimos a hablar en todo el trayecto.

A media mañana llegamos al Ryokan y me maravillé ante tanta naturaleza junta. Había árboles por doquier y el edificio parecía salir de entre ellos. Era in sitio precioso. Revoloteaban algunas mariposas, eran enormes y el sonido de las cigarras invadía el lugar. Olía a fresco, pese que hacía algo de calor. Todo era maravilloso.

– ¿Sakura?– Miré a Tomoyo que me llamaba.

– ¿No te parece un lugar especial?

– La verdad es que sí, pero el profesor nos llama para sacar las maletas del autobús.

Eriol nos ayudó a sacar las maletas del autobús y nos distribuyeron en grupos de cinco, casualmente todas mis amigas y yo caímos en la misma habitación, así que estábamos muy contentas. Con nuestras maletas nos dirigimos al edificio principal. El agari kamachi, la sala donde dejamos nuestros zapatos era bastante grande y la Okami nos saludó cordialmente y todos les devolvimos el saludo haciendo una reverencia y pidiendo que cuidara de nosotros. El lugar era precioso por dentro, todo de madera y estilo tradicional. Por lo visto fue fundado hace doscientos años y ha ido pasando de generación en generación.

Nos entregaron a cada uno un yukata de algodón, unos calcetines tabi y un par de geta, que son sandalias de madera. Más tarde Rika apareció y nos dijo que nuestro dormitorio estaba en la casita número cinco. Así que como los demás grupos nos fuimos cargando con nuestras cosas buscando nuestra habitación. La madera olía genial y los jardines eran realmente hermosos, con sus árboles podados con diferentes formas, todo verde, e incluso el lago sobre el que estaba construido el Ryokan se podían ver las carpas naranjas y blancas.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación nos sentimos pletóricas, rápidamente deshicimos las maletas para que no se nos arrugara la ropa que llevásemos. Nuestra habitación era amplia y bastante sencilla. El suelo era un tatami y las paredes de madera. Un Tokonoma, que es un espacio elevado dónde había un arreglo floral precioso, sin duda la Okami era una experta en Ikebana.

En mitad de la sala, donde se tomaban los desayunos y alguna otra cosa, había un zataku, una mesa baja de madera con sillas sin patas y zabutones para que pudiésemos sentarnos cómodamente. En el lado derecho de la habitación, tras las puertas correderas tradicionales, estaba el dormitorio con su oshiire, el armario donde se guardaban los futones para dormir. Pero a mí me impactaba la vista que podías ver tanto en la primera sala como en el dormitorio tras los ventanales shoji de madera y papel de arroz, el engawa. Se trata de un balconcito o porche de madera a nivel del suelo que da al exterior, podías sentarte allí y contemplar el jardín que era espectacular.

– Que maravilla– me dije a mi misma.

– ¿Sakura te vas a poner ya el Kimono?– me preguntó Chiharu desde el dormitorio.

– ¿No íbamos a dar un paseo con el resto?

– ¡Es verdad que cabeza la mía!

Todas nos reímos. Diez minutos más tarde, ya aseadas, nos fuimos a recepción donde ya había algún grupo de nuestro curso. Y poco a poco comenzó a llegar el resto de la gente. El profesor Terada acompañado del profesor de matemáticas fue pasando lista para comprobar que estábamos todos y lo que íbamos a hacer el resto de la tarde. Por lo pronto pasearíamos hasta un lugar y comeríamos allí, que con todo el trajín de idas y deshacer las maletas no me había dado cuenta que no había comido absolutamente nada desde aquella bola de chocolate que me había metido en la boca el príncipe arrogante de ojos dorados.

– Voy a ir a por refrescos, ¿Qué os traigo?

– Yo quiero un refresco de melón– pidió Rika.

– Yo de cereza– pidió Naoko.

– De melón también para mí– pidió también Chiharu.

– Yo te acompañaré si no te importa.

– Al contrario Tomoyo, me vendrán bien tus manos.

Tomadas de las manos nos encaminamos juntas primero en la búsqueda de la máquina expendedora y aunque nos costó un poco encontrarla, tuvimos que esperar porque la cola era inmensa. Parece que el resto de nuestros compañeros estaban allí buscando algo de beber y refrescarse. Me abaniqué con la mano para quitarme un poco el calor que a esta hora apretaba.

– Hace calor, eh.

– Si– Tomoyo me miró con suspicacia, conocía aquella mirada.

– No te atrevas Tomoyo– me sonrojé.

– Oh sí que me atreveré, Li y tú parecíais una perfecta pareja de enamorados.

– Claro, perfecta como tú y Eriol.

– Exacto, como Eriol y yo– soltó una risita– ¿Pero no le odiabas a muerte?

– Mierda… lo he vuelto a hacer– me di una pequeña torta en la frente.

– Sí, parece ser que si– se acercó seductoramente y recorrió con su dedo índice, pasándolo por mi hombro, cuello, barbilla y terminó por presionar mis labios– pero cada vez que te toca lo olvidas.

Suspiré Tomoyo tenía razón, siempre caía. No seguía fielmente mis decisiones, Sakura Kinomoto, has cometido otro desliz.

– Pero, pude ver a la Sakura de antes, así que me doy por satisfecha, solo ten cuidado.

– Si, pero no entiendo por qué se sentó a mi lado…

– Es un misterio, igual que lo es que estuviera todos los días en el instituto tras tu agresión– hizo una pausa y me miró a los ojos– ¿No te parece raro? Eriol y el resto de integrantes han estado hasta el cuello de trabajo, ensayos y por lo visto Li es quien escribe la mayoría de las partituras.

– No había caído en eso.

– Estuvo viniendo incluso cuando no venías tú, miraba tu sitio con frecuencia, le pillé varias veces.

– ¿Qué opina tu sexto sentido?– le pregunté curiosa.

– Aún me faltan algunas piezas por unir, pero pronto te daré una respuesta.

– ¿Crees que debería hablarlo con Eriol? Ya sabes que viven juntos y eso…

– No lo sé, es un tema un poco peliagudo porque a él no le gusta que Li se te acerque siquiera.

– Hombres…– suspiré y avanzamos más en la cola.

Compramos los refrescos y nos fuimos al punto de encuentro con el resto de compañeros. Al final la caminata fue un infierno, primero por el calor que hacía. Por culpa del calor estábamos cansados. Segundo, el prado estaba a un kilómetro del Ryokan. Y eso nos cansó el doble. Y finalmente el tercer punto, el calzado no era el adecuado. No es lo mismo andar por ciudad, que sortear todos los baches, troncos, piedras –grandes y pequeñas–, raíces y demás. No pude disfrutar bien de aquel bosque sacado de una de las obras de Hayao Miyazaki por mis malditas ampollas.

Así que mis ánimos, como el del resto de chicas que estaban en las mismas condiciones que yo estábamos bastante enfadadas.

Aunque el prado fue digno de ver. Era asombroso, un campo de girasoles. Mi humor mejoró cuando me acerqué y arranqué uno. Era tan bonito que no podía parar de sonreír como una tonta al verlo. El corazón se me calentó, la luz de aquel prado amarillo me devolvió la calidez que me habían arrebatado esas chicas por celos. Miré al sol como un girasol más y cerré los ojos disfrutando del aroma del campo. Aún me olía el pelo a las flores silvestres que Tomoyo me había puesto.

Oí el chasquido de una cámara de fotos y busqué el objetivo. Cómo no, Tomoyo y su cámara.

– Vamos posa para la segunda foto del viaje.

Me reí. Era única.

– Dirás la tercera– sabía que me acababa de hacer una.

– No, tonta, la segunda. Sé contar– me sacó la lengua.

Bueno habrá sido otro compañero. No era el centro del mundo ¿Verdad? El resto de la tarde se pasó volando, tan rápido que no nos habíamos dado cuenta. La vuelta andando fue un poco mejor que la ida, aunque aún nos dolían los pies. La verdad que estábamos locas por ir a bañarnos al onsen en el Ryokan. Soñaba ya con el agua tibia, cerrar los ojos, sentir la humedad en mi piel. Mis piernas adoloridas me lo agradecerían y dormiría como un bebé aquella noche.

El atardecer dio paso al anochecer cuando llegamos al Ryokan, las primeras estrellas ya se habían colocado en el cielo y yo seguía con la canción de Kanon Wakeshima cantándola en mi interior. De reojo busqué al príncipe arrogante y le encontré charlando con Eriol, solté una risilla para mí y seguí caminando junto a Tomoyo.

– ¡Estoy muerta de hambre!– exclamó Chiharu tirada sobre el tatami con su kimono puesto.

– ¿Qué vais a hacer cenar primero o ir al onsen?– pregunté interesada.

– Chiharu y yo creo que iremos después. Nos morimos de hambre.

– ¿Y tú Rika?

– Yo creo que daré una vuelta por el jardín antes de ir al onsen.

– ¿Tomoyo?– pregunté esperanzada.

– Lo siento Sakura, había quedado con Eriol…

– Bueeeno, no pasa nada iré yo sola.

– ¿No me digas que es por lo que nos ha contado Takashi esta mañana? Será estúpido…– resopló enfadada– Yamazaki suele olvidar que esas cosas te dan miedo.

Le sonreí un poco incómoda, Chiharu era muy visceral.

– N–no te preocupes, además era mentira ¿Verdad?

Todas asintieron a la vez, pero con rictus serios. Suspiré aliviada. Cogí mis sandalias geta, mi toalla y me volví hacia ellas por última vez. Allí las cuatro sentadas alrededor de la mesa parecíamos una familia de muchos miembros.

– Bueno, si me buscáis estaré allí.

Me despedí de ellas y salí de nuestra habitación. Volví a tararear Marmalade Sky y quité alguna arruga de mi Kimono, que por cierto era muy bonito. Era violeta clarito y el obi de color verde oscuro. Seguramente el dibujo de la tela del kimono de los chicos era diferente, lo raro es que no me haya encontrado a ninguno todavía.

Ahora que era de noche, hacía algo de brisa y era refrescante. A través de los farolillos que estaban colocados en el engawa podía ver a las carpas que parecían inmóviles en el agua. Aquel Ryokan tenía un rotemburo, un onsen al aire libre y estaba deseando entrar en él. Llegué a la entrada de los vestuarios que se diferenciaban por las cortinas sobre la puerta. Era fácil, rojo/mujer, azul/hombre, no había error posible. Entré en el vestuario rojo.

Poco a poco comencé a desvestirme y dejar mi kimono y ropa interior dentro de una cesta bajo el número siete, me gustaba ese número sin razón aparente y como estaba vacío… pues para mí. Ya envuelta en mi toalla, entré en el baño y lavé mi cuerpo con un jabón recién estrenado que olía a jabón de verdad y me enjuagué bien con el barreño lleno de agua. Y limpita y aseada entré en el rotemburo.

Aquello era hermoso. Era enorme y estaba rodeado de naturaleza y piedras blancas que brillaban con los farolillos rojos, que también se reflejaban en el agua limpia y pura del manantial. Me quité la toalla – que era minúscula– y la doblé con cuidado sobre el cabello húmedo. Poco a poco entré en aquel manantial de luz y belleza y me fundí con el agua caliente.

Mis músculos se relajaron al instante, y mi mente tensa se dispersó. Caminé por el agua hasta por debajo del pecho que lo cubría con mis brazos y me senté detrás de una piedra para relajarme al máximo. Si te asomabas por las rocas que separaban el rotemburo podías ver el río correr con sus rápidas aguas y a un extremo una pared de bambú que dividía la zona de hombres y la zona de mujeres. Cerré mis ojos y canté muy bajito una canción que escuchaba de pequeña, aunque alerta por si alguien entraba, para dejar de cantar claro.

Ooki na kuri no ki no shita de

Anata to watashi

Naka yoku asobimashou

Ooki na kuri no ki no shita de.

– Tienes buena voz.

Di un alarido que él acalló con su mano fuertemente.

– ¡No grites!

¡Precisamente grito porque TÚ no deberías estar aquí! Dios mío y estoy desnuda frente a él. Li Shaoran en la zona de mujeres. ¡Además de ser arrogante y otras lindezas más era un pervertido!

– ¡Pero qué haces aquí!– le dije tapándome con la toalla y dándome la vuelta… menos mal que es de noche.

– Eso me gustaría saber a mí, ¿Qué haces en la zona de los hombres?

– ¡No! Esta zona es de mujeres– exclamé al borde del ataque de nervios, pero bajito.

– Te equivocas, es la de hombres… Sabía que eras estúpida, pero no hasta que punto. Las cortinas azules son de h…

– ¡No me llames estúpida, estúpido! Hace diez minutos esta zona era de mujeres, debieron de cambiarlo cuando estaba yo aquí.

– Con lo poca cosa que eres no me extraña que no te hayan visto.

– ¡Oye tú deja de insultarme– hice una pausa a la vez que me giraba para verle– …ya.

Estaba tan guapo con la luz rojiza de uno de los farolillos de papel de arroz por detrás, que podría decir que parecía incluso un dios. Me miraba con el ceño fruncido, su mirada arrogante por la que me derretía en secreto. Su cabello húmedo tras el baño, su piel que olía a jabón como la mía. Desnudos, con una toalla que apenas cubría.

¡DESNUDOS! Por Kami–sama, estaba arruinada. Me había visto y ya no me podría casar con nadie. Bueno Sakura eso es una estupidez como la copa de un pino, pero… ¡Dios! Si existes desde luego te estás riendo a mi costa, so malvado. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y no de frío precisamente. Aunque era cierto que estaba asustada por tener a un hombre desnudo frente a una yo desnuda, temblaba por el hecho de que él me miraba como un depredador y yo su ansiada presa. Me estremecí de nuevo.

¿Qué podía hacer una presa más que o huir o ser devorado?

Opté por salir huyendo.

– Bueno, ya que ha habido este mal entendido lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme a…

– ¿Sabes? Podría atacarte.

– Pero no lo harías– le reproché.

– ¿Y cómo estás tan segura?

– Porque según tú soy estúpida, no tengo forma, soy poca cosa… ¿Quieres que siga?

– Vale, tú lo has querido, voy a atacarte– me obsequió una de sus sonrisas sensuales.

– Ni lo sueñes.

Vale, bien, quedó muy peliculero ¿A que sí? Pues la sucesión de acontecimientos no lo fueron para nada. Me volví a girar para emprender mi huida triunfal lo más rápido que podían mis piernas, cuando me choqué con la roca blanca en la que había estado apoyada antes. Quise morir, primero de dolor, porque me había dado en la nariz y ahora me goteaba, veía un poco borroso y lleno de puntitos dorados. Y porque aquello fue humillante, de esto no me recuperaría en días.

– Auch– gemí lastimeramente.

– ¿Estás bien?

– No me digas que soy idiota.

– Lo eres– dijo serio tomando con sus manos mi cara– pero me preocupa más tu nariz, puede que se te retuerza más con el golpe y quedes con más cara de cerdito que antes.

– ¡Yo no tengo cara de cerdito! Auch. ¿Me la he roto?– mi voz sonó estrangulada.

– Con esta oscuridad es difícil de decir, pero creo que no, no sangras.

Aún con dolor en la nariz por culpa del golpe y mi cara entre sus manos, no pude evitar recordar en las condiciones que estábamos y que quería salir de allí lo más rápido que pudiera, meterme bajo el futon y desaparecer hasta que se hubiera paliado este ataque de vergüenza. Pero no me moví y él tampoco y descubrí que tampoco quería moverme. En aquel lugar sentía que debía estar ahí en ese preciso momento, bajo la luna y las estrellas con él. Tal vez nuestra desnudez fuera un daño colateral, pero eso tampoco lo sabía.

Sentía su respiración profunda y su pecho subía y bajaba igual que el mío. Nos estábamos preparando para que pasara algo, especial sin duda, eso lo sabíamos él y yo y no podíamos dudar que entre nosotros había cierta química que explotaba cada vez que él me tocaba. Y ahora me estaba tocando. Con sus pulgares acarició mis mejillas con suavidad, como no queriendo hacerme daño y me masajeo tras las orejas con movimientos circulares y relajantes.

Cerré los ojos de puro gusto, cuando dejase la música podía dedicarse a dar masajes. Aunque si lo pienso, estaría todo el día tocando a mujeres y no… y si pensaba en masajista para hombres, el cuadro se me ponía más grotesco todavía, así que menos… Ya sé, le secuestraré y le obligaré a que me haga masajes de todo tipo y quizás tras eso, algo más.

Solté un gemido sin querer y abrí los ojos. Él me miraba intensamente.

– Me gustaría saber en qué estás pensando.

Uy, su majestad, _créame_, no quieras saberlo nunca. _Secuestro. Dominación. Masajes personales._

– N–no pienso en nada– le dije tragándome el orgullo.

– Así que tocándote de esta forma, no piensas en nada, ¿Verdad?

– No.

Soltó una risilla ronca. Sus manos descendieron por mi cuello y acariciaron mis hombros. Me estremecí de nuevo. Volví a acariciar la idea del secuestro cuando sus manos se posaron en mis omóplatos desnudos y di un respingo volviéndome a la realidad.

– ¿Sigues sin pensar en nada, neko–chan?

Me moví un poco incómoda y chapoteé un poco en el agua.

– No.

– ¿Seguro?

– Mi mente está en blanco– Sus manos acariciaron mi piel desnuda hasta mi cintura y me apretó.

– ¿Dónde está tu toalla?– pregunté de pronto.

– ¿Te preocupa mi toalla?– enarcó una ceja incrédulo.

– Sí.

– Mentirosa.

Una de sus manos ascendió hasta mi cara y echó tras mi oreja unos cuantos mechones. Peligrosamente se fue acercando hasta mis labios y los acarició con suavidad. Mi mente que solo podía pensar en Secuestrar, secuestrar y secuestrar, ahora solo podía pensar en besar, besar y besar. Entreabrí inconscientemente mis labios y aquello fue como una invitación para él.

– ¿Sigues pensando en mi toalla?

– Li, bésame, ¡Ya!

Y él me besó. Unió sus labios contra los míos y aquella atracción nos arrastró a ambos. Él lamió mis labios y los mordisqueó sin piedad alguna. Me sentí morir porque la pasión no hacía más que crecer y desbordarse. Choqué cintura contra la de él y coloqué una de sus manos por detrás de su cabello enredando y tirando sus mechones húmedos y acercándole más para mí. Estaba en esos momentos loca y la medicina se encontraba en el interior de su boca.

No sé cuando abrí mi boca, porque mi mente se encontraba muy lejana y no quería regresar. Pero me derretí con el sabor de su lengua, la entrelacé con la suya y arqueé la espalda sin querer o quizás no fui yo, pues una de sus manos estaba enterrada entre mi cabello, teniéndome a su merced. Me besó, y me besó y me besó, tal y como yo había pensado. Mordiendo, acariciando y saboreando mi boca como si fuera una fruta madura a la que había que devorar. Y yo me sentía tan trémula entre sus brazos, tan sensual y tan deseada.

Y entonces vi como cerraba los ojos y una sensación creció en mi interior y se volvió incontrolable, hambrienta. Le mordí los labios y tiré de su cabeza más para mí. Quería tenerlo cerca, más cerca. Que no hubiera límite entre su boca y la mía, fundirnos juntos. Y él quería lo mismo en aquel instante, por una vez lo sabía y me sentí poderosa en aquel momento.

Entre abrí mis ojos y vi que él también los abría. Nos miramos a los ojos con los labios húmedos e hinchados. Soltó mi cabello y tomó mi rostro con sus manos dulcemente y me besó íntimamente. Aquel beso me derritió el corazón. Tomoyo, ahora sí que había caído y de esta no saldría tan fácilmente. Me provocaba hasta el infinito con todo lo que tenía, intencionadamente o no y yo no podía hacer más que sucumbir. Estaba húmeda en todos los sentidos y seguía teniendo hambre de él.

Le mordí el labio inferior y tiré de él provocándole de nuevo. Y reaccionó como yo quería, regalándome una carrera loca de besos profundos, saboreándonos mutuamente. La fina toalla empapada que sujetaba como si me fuera la vida en ello era lo único que nos separaba en aquel momento y sentí que la vergüenza se había quedado en el camino y solo quedaban las promesas de un algo que no tenía definición, ni sabía si la tendría alguna vez.

Me mordisqueó suavemente el hueso de mi mandíbula y me agarré a él, fuertemente. Estaba sufriendo un dulce tormento y de vez en cuando soltaba un gemido que revelaba más de mí y él seguía acariciándome con su suave lengua aterciopelada, mis labios suavemente. Terminó con un beso en el interior de mi clavícula y se separó de mí. Yo quise retenerle pero no pude, como siempre escapó de mis brazos. Me miró un poco aturdido, pero no le culpaba, yo estaba al borde del desmayo.

– Espero que ahora sí que tengas la mente en blanco– ronroneó burlonamente, pero esta vez no vi su malicia a la que me tenía acostumbrada.

Como no dije nada. Porque simplemente ¡No podía!, cómo iba a decir nada si tenía que estar pendiente de mi cuerpo: Mis rodillas eran completamente de mantequilla, tenía una concentración de mariposas en el estómago y no hablemos de ahí abajo, al borde del orgasmo sin acariciarme siquiera. En aquel momento la realidad superaba a la ficción mil veces y lo agradecía. Lo agradecía de alma y corazón.

Él me sorprendió acariciándome el rostro sonrojado, tocando mi nariz (De la cual me había olvidado hacía mucho tiempo) con suavidad, acariciándome las pestañas, mi frente, mis labios. Leía hambre en sus ojos dorados, la misma hambre que él debía leer en los míos. Quería volver a besarle y debía hacérselo saber.

– Quiero…–comencé.

– ¿Qué quieres Neko–chan?– ¿Cómo podía mantenerse tan firme después de aquello?

– Quiero que me…– hice una pausa avergonzada– …beses, otra vez.

Él me sonrió pícaramente y avanzó para cumplir mi petición, pero…

– ¡Ey Shaoran!– gritó Eriol desde la puerta.

Instintivamente me agaché todo lo que pude y me quedé lo más quieta posible. ¿Y si me descubrían? Por Gackt–sama, no quisiera saber las consecuencias que aquello conllevaría. Ahora sí que debía asustarme, y mucho. Oí voces de más chicos y Li me apretó más contra sí, aunque le estaba dando la espalda.

– Ah Eriol, eres solo tú.

– Tan simpático como siempre, ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

– Descubrir placeres.

Aquello me ruborizó hasta las entrañas.

– Con eso supongo que te referirás a la naturaleza del rotemburo.

– Si algo así, pero voy a salir ya, llevo mucho tiempo.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Me iba a dejar tirada el muy… sinvergüenza y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Quería morirme allí mismo… Si por culpa de las Gyaru tenía mala fama ya en el instituto, ya me odiarían de por vida. Podía darme por muerta.

– Yo me quedaré un rato más– le dijo Eriol. No, Eriol… ¡vete!

– Yo no te lo aconsejaría, acabo de ver una serpiente por allí– dijo de lo más natural Li– iba a salir a comunicárselo a la Nakai–san o a la Ookami.

– Entonces debemos decírselo rápidamente. ¡Chicos por lo visto hay una serpiente en el agua!

Oí un chapoteo general y un gran bullicio masculino. No me lo podía creer pero con una excusa tan tonta había conseguido que todos se fueran del rotemburo a los vestuarios. Cuando dejamos de oír voces me levanté dispuesta a salir corriendo si hiciera falta, pero Li me agarró de las caderas y me besó en el centro de la espalda.

Me quedé tan quieta que podrían habernos retratado en alguna de esas estatuas griegas, cerré los ojos un momento y sentí la corriente eléctrica que me recorrió toda la columna vertebral. Me giré para mirarle y vi que me miraba con una cara desafiante, como diciendo "ven si te atreves" y yo tragué saliva. Si por mí fuera tomaría su mano y bajaría al mismísimo infierno si me lo pedía.

– Tu beso, deberías irte ya que no hay nadie.

– ¿Y tú?– pregunté con recelo.

– Para mí, tú nunca has estado aquí– dijo volviendo a su tono frío.

Asentí decepcionada, pero aún caliente por todo lo que había pasado y el calor del agua. Había vuelto a frustrarme como siempre hacía, me abría las alas, me elevaba sobre el cielo y después me soltaba, dejándome caer precipitándome hasta el suelo, que era la realidad. Cuánto había temblado entre sus brazos y le había deseado. A penas me había atrevido a tocarle, pero aún recordaba el tacto en mis dedos, duro, fuerte, suave, masculino. Me giré para verle una última vez y mi corazón volvió a derretirse inevitablemente.

Él con los ojos cerrados con el agua hasta los hombros y el brazo sobre su cabeza. Con un millón de estrellas dibujadas en el agua y el vapor actuaba como una neblina que le hacía verse más misterioso, más etéreo, como un ángel caído del cielo. Y creo que en cierto modo lo era, el ángel caído que me tentaba con todo lo que tenía, engañándome una y otra vez.

Diez minutos más tarde estaba en nuestra habitación cenando con Tomoyo y Rika, sopa de miso, arroz al curry y carne, acompañado de té verde. Cuando me preguntaron por el rotemburo no podía contarles todo lo que me había pasado con Li allí dentro, así que me limité a lo básico. Aún estaba un poco atontada y necesitaba respirar.

Mis amigas tras la cena decidieron ir entonces a bañarse a las aguas termales, cosa que agradecí porque necesitaba poner en claro mis pensamientos y con ellas hablando a mi alrededor no podía. Suspiré y salí con mis geta al engawa, me apetecía un ramune de melón refrescante para aclarar mis ideas. Por el camino me encontré con varias de mis compañeras de otras aulas a las que saludé, pero noté algo extraño en sus miradas.

– ¿No te quedó claro que Li no es tuyo?– preguntó una.

Me puse lívida, aquello debía ser una broma de mal gusto.

– Pese a todo lo que te han hecho sigues pegada como una lapa de él, no tienes vergüenza ninguna.

– Yo no…– todos mis fantasmas regresaban, uno tras otro.

– Es una advertencia Kinomoto, o te alejas de Li o te alejaremos de él a la fuerza, otra vez.

Las lágrimas se me agolparon en los ojos, pero no quise derramarlas, no en su presencia. Así que me abrí paso entre ellas y apreté el paso. Decir que no estaba asustada sería la mentira más grande que habría soltado jamás. Vi los ojos de aquellas chicas que no mentían y no dudarían un instante en liarse a hostias conmigo, hasta dejarme igual de guapa que hacía unas semanas.

Salí corriendo y ya sí que derramé mis lágrimas, necesitaba salir de allí, dar un paseo o algo. Llorar y desahogarme de nuevo hasta que no me quedaran fuerzas para hacerlo nunca más. Y debía hablar con Li seriamente, decirle que no volviera a tocarme aún si yo se lo rogase. Quería paz en mi vida y si tenía que renunciar a lo que sea que sienta por él. Tendría que sacrificarlo.

Choqué con alguien.

– Ten cuidado ¿Quieres? No sé para qué tienes los ojos.

Li y sus comentarios ponzoñosos, lo que me faltaba ahora. Un sollozo estrangulado salió de entre mis labios y golpeándole con mi hombro a posta salí corriendo, lo más rápido que podía con aquellas incómodas geta. Imbécil. Idiota. Gilipollas. Una y otra vez, insulto tras otro. Le maldije con todas las chorradas que se me ocurrieron.

Y salí del Ryokan como alma se lleva el diablo. Crucé sus puertas y ya a solas descargué mis penas de nuevo, ya no corría pues me dolían los pies. Me enjugué las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano y seguí caminando hasta que mi corazón volviera a la calma, hasta secar mis ojos y mis penas. Hasta volver a la Sakura que había sido aquella misma tarde en el prado de girasoles, feliz, sin opresiones ni preocupaciones, feliz, sin dolor ni penas, feliz… solamente quería ser feliz.

¿Tan difícil era aquello para mí?

Maldición, di un zapatazo en el puente rojo tan bonito y antiguo que tenían a la entrada del Ryokan, bajo él estaba el río y por lo que nos habían contado el cauce en esa parte era profundo y con corrientes rápidas. Volví a dar otro zapatazo y grité soltando la rabia que tenía acumulada en mi interior. Y pensar que hacía una hora había estado desnuda entre los brazos del príncipe gilipollas, bueno vale, en toalla. Me sentía más rabiosa.

Di otro zapatazo y me arrepentí de haberlo dado, en ese momento y durante el resto de mi vida.

La madera vieja cedió bajo mis pies y la respiración se me congeló en aquel instante en el que caí puente abajo, calculando unos siete u ocho metros, vamos si no me mataba la caída lo harían las piedras del fondo del río. Iba a morir y lo sabía. Sentí que caía a cámara lenta, de nuevo. La gravedad me agarraba de los tobillos mientras caía. ¿Se darían cuenta que ya no estaba?

¿Me dolería morir?, ¿Aliviaría mis penas así?, ¿Quería irme así de este mundo?

Hacía semanas me dolía vivir, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura de querer abrazar aquella solución al sufrimiento tan drástica, aquello era incierto y lo sabía. Ilógico, pienso un momento, irreal. Y entonces consigo agarrarme al filo de la madera, clavándome astillas, aferrándome a la vida. No quería caer, no quería morir. Me aferraba a la vida como podía y solo podía agarrarme de un madero que temblaba amenazando con desprenderse como los otros que cayeron bajo mis pies.

Grité, tan fuerte que me dolieron los pulmones y me rajé las cuerdas vocales. Grité por mi vida, por mí.

– ¡SAKURA!

– ¡LI AYÚDAME! AYÚDAME POR FAVOR.

– Agárrate de mi mano– me agarró tan fuerte de las muñecas que me hizo daño, su voz estrangulada y sus ojos aterrorizados se me grabaron a fuego en el alma.

– Por favor no me sueltes– le rogué.

– No te voy a soltar, Sakura, sé fuerte y agárrate de mí por lo que más quieras.

– ¡No puedo! Caeré.

La madera crujió y entonces caí en la cuenta de la gravedad de la situación actual, y el corazón se me rompió en mil pedazos.

– Suéltame, vamos.

– ¡NO!– me gritó– Estúpida agárrate.

– Li, suéltame caerás conmigo.

No podía dejarle caer conmigo. No a él.

– Por favor suéltame– sollocé.

Y con un crujido el tablón cedió y la gravedad nos hizo caer a ambos internándonos en la oscuridad arrastrados por la corriente.

¿Quién nos salvaría de esta ahora?

* * *

**Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo el capitulo decimo cuarto capitulo de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Notas de Autora: ^_^ Hola! Ha pasado un año y aquí os traigo la esperada continuación del fanfic, espero que os guste tanto como a mi y me sigais teniendo paciencia como siempre.  
Las aclaraciones del capítulo las estoy intentando subir a blogger, pero ha decidido ponerse en mantenimiento y joderme un poquito T_T así que si no es para hoy, lo será para mañana!  
Las contestaciones de los reviews están ya subidas *0*  
Besitos!**

**¡No olvidéis visitar mi blogspot con las respuestas de los reviews, las Aclaraciones y los Videos e Imágenes que os esperan!**

**hikari-sys . blogspot. com **

**(Todo junto)**

**O buscando en el rotor del google:**

**The hollows and the Dreams and infinite loneliness**

**- ¡Escríbeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**- Hikari-sys –**


	15. Yubikiri

**– Dochirasama desu ka?–**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra son propiedad de CLAMP, ante todo, pero la historia me pertenece.**

**Dedicado a Choco-Menta, que siempre está ahí para mí.**

**Capítulo XV**

**– Yubikiri –**

* * *

_Dochirasama desu ka? – ¿De parte de quién?_

_~ 0 ~_

_Buscando un lugar que se perdió entre las sombras_

_Mis ojos están repletos de niebla_

_Hasta el cielo que yo había pensado que podía proteger._

_Ya no sale la luz del día._

~ 0 ~

**~ Tomoyo ~**

Aspiré el aroma de su aliento cuando se terminó nuestro beso. Eriol–kun me sonrió de esa forma que hace que se me pare el corazón y yo le devolví el gesto con una sonrisa tímida. Estábamos en el jardín en un lugar alejado dentro del Ryokan, escondidos entre los árboles fuera del alcance de miradas indiscretas. Nos gustaba estar juntos y dar rienda suelta a nuestro amor. Y es que era simplemente eso lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Amor.

Esa palabra de cinco letras, que palabra más poderosa. Había unido nuestros corazones que se resistían a este dulce tormento y una vez derrotados nos habíamos dado cuenta de lo estúpidos que habíamos sido por negar lo evidente y no amarnos desde el principio por miedo. Eriol y yo nos queríamos desde hacía años y a pesar de que llevábamos como pareja muy poco tiempo, sabíamos que podríamos con cielo y tierra si estábamos juntos.

– Te quiero– le dije.

– Y yo a ti.

Y nos volvimos a besar. Últimamente nuestros labios estaban imantados y se unían en perfecta armonía una y otra vez. Aquel beso fue lento, apasionado, suave y muy dulce. Estaba en un idioma que solo nosotros teníamos derecho de utilizar. Le acaricié su pelo y toqué con mis yemas las patillas de las gafas. Sonreí aún besándole y de forma juguetona le quité las gafas en un rápido movimiento.

Ambos reímos y lo seguimos haciendo a la vez que yo me ponía las gafas de mi novio.

– Vaya no sabía que estuvieras tan cegato.

– Y yo no sabía que fueras tan juguetona, devuélveme las gafas o tendré que castigarte por mala persona.

– ¿Ah sí? Me vas a castigar entonces, porque estás tan guapo que no te las voy a devolver hasta dentro de un rato.

– Cuando quieres eres empalagosa– me dijo Eriol alzando una ceja.

– Solamente si se trata de ti.

– O de Sakura– rió.

Sakura. Mi mejor amiga. ¿Seguiría bañándose en el rotemburo? No tenía ni idea, pues me fui a pasear con Rika hasta que me encontré con Eriol y me fui con él a dar un paseo, que se terminó cuando encontramos este pequeño escondite entre los árboles y Eriol me besó. Y en ese instante todo lo demás dejó de tener sentido, solo Eriol y sus cálidos labios.

Desde que comenzamos a besarnos comprendí un poco mejor a Sakura y por qué era tan adicta a los besos. Y es que besar era una de las experiencias más gratificantes que podían existir, y más si se trata de Eriol. Dios no puedo dejar de repetir su nombre… ¡Tomoyo Daidouji cálmate!

– Creo que deberíamos ir a buscarla, no sé si habrá alguien en la habitación con ella.

– Claro, sin problemas.

Él asintió. Sus ojos azules ingleses brillaban oscurecidos a la luz de los faroles cuando salimos de nuestro escondite, le devolví las gafas colocándoselas en la cara. Él me agarró de la mano y caminamos juntos por el jardín disfrutando de nuestra intimidad. Las estrellas brillaban resplandecientes en el cielo, daba gusto poder contemplarlas fuera de la ciudad donde con la contaminación lumínica apenas se veían, cuanta tranquilidad.

– Estás muy guapa con la yukata– me dijo sin reservas.

– Gracias.

– No hay de qué, señorita– me contestó haciendo una extravagante reverencia que con la yukata puesta se vio más extravagante si podía y cabía.

Me reí, era un payaso cuando quería. Acaricié con la yema de mis dedos los suyos callosos, fruto de tantas horas que había pasado tocando su instrumento favorito, que era el bajo. Últimamente tenían muchísimo trabajo en el estudio. No solo había sido la llegada de Daisetsu–san al grupo, sino que el mismo Li–san estaba dando problemas. Aunque seguía componiendo como un loco según me había contado Eriol. Pensar que una gran parte del repertorio que tenía Clow lo había escrito Li era algo que escapaba de mi comprensión. ¿Qué más cosas ocultaba aquel chico misterioso?

No le entendía. Por más que le analizaba, como dije antes, algo se me escapaba y me daba mucha rabia no saber qué es. ¿Por qué tiene esa fijación por Sakura–chan? Eriol me repetía una y otra vez que Li no quería a nadie más que a sí mismo, pero si no se trataba de amor ¿Qué siente Li Shaoran?, ¿Por qué perseguía de esa forma a Sakura?, ¿Por qué hacía que ardiera en deseos por él si luego le va a dar la patada? Suspiré, Li Shaoran, eres como un puzle de mil piezas y ahora mismo estoy atrancada y no sé seguir descifrándote.

– ¿En qué piensas?

– En Li– dije con franqueza.

– Vaya, pensando en otro estando yo presente.

Me reí.

– ¿Vaya, estás celoso?– le miré de reojo con la carcajada en la garganta.

– No lo estoy– me apretó la mano cariñosamente.

– Es lo de siempre, no lo entiendo… No hace más que molestar a Sakura para nada.

– ¿Ha vuelto a hacer algo?– me preguntó seriamente– Porque si lo ha hecho no me contendré por muy compañero mío de grupo que sea.

– No es eso, solo pienso, divago, me rallo cuando no entiendo las cosas...

– Li es una persona muy hermética– dijo.

– Callado, poco expresivo, antisocial, egoísta, con tendencia a la soledad y al aislamiento…

– Y aparentemente indiferente a todo– hizo una pausa y reflexionó– sí, así es Li.

– ¿Y con Sakura?– le presioné.

– Solo está jugando, sin duda.

– No lo tengo tan claro– le dije.

Saludé a varias compañeras que pasaron por nuestro lado, llevaban en sus brazos toallas ya que se dirigían a los baños. Seguí pensativa durante unos pasillos más y nos detuvimos. Eriol me abrazó con fuerza.

– No pienses en ello, y sobre Sakura y Li, yo hablaré con él seriamente.

– ¿Harías eso?– le pregunté.

– Claro, Sakura–chan es como una hermana pequeña para mí.

– Eres el mejor.

Nos despedimos cerca de las máquinas expendedoras de refrescos y respiré profundamente intentando aliviar mi desbocado corazón. Sonreí tímidamente para mí y sentí que a partir de este momento no dejaría de hacerlo nunca más. Me llevé varios mechones detrás de la oreja mientras seguía con mis divagaciones amorosas, llegué a la habitación y la encontré vacía y sin luz. Aquello no me daba buena espina.

– ¿Sakura–chan?– pregunté quitándome los getas en la entrada.

No obtuve respuesta ninguna, me adentré curiosa en la habitación donde dormíamos por si aburrida se hubiera acostado, pero la habitación estaba completamente vacía, con los futones guardados en el armario y sin rastro de Sakura. ¿Dónde podía haber ido? Fui a mi maleta y saqué el móvil, tecleé su nombre en la agenda y esperé a que diera la señal y sonara esos pitidos de espera…

– No lo coge…

Volví a teclear y escuchar esos pitidos tras la señal ya más intranquila, pues que Sakura no cogiera el teléfono era rarísimo. Probé una tercera vez y me impacienté, ya debería haber salido del rotemburo… probé una cuarta… y entonces escuché un leve zumbido. Seguí el sonido y con hastío saqué el móvil de Sakura de su maleta, viendo mis cuatro llamadas perdidas en su pantalla iluminada. Claro, si se fue a bañar es lógico que dejara el teléfono guardado para evitar pérdidas o robos… así que eso quería decir que aún no había vuelto del baño o se había distraído en alguna parte.

– Mejor salir a buscarla– me susurré.

Salí de nuestra habitación directa a los baños de mujeres y encontré dentro a Naoko, Chiharu y Rika que salían de allí. Se las veía relajadas y un poco sonrojadas del agua y entre sus brazos sus neceseres y correspondientes toallas.

– ¿Habéis visto a Sakura?– pregunté lo más normal que pude.

– No, ahí dentro no está– me contestó Chiharu– ¿Ha pasado algo?

– No está en la habitación– dije soltando un poco del nerviosismo que me carcomía por dentro.

– ¿Habrá ido a dar un paseo?– lanzó Naoko su pregunta.

– ¿Sola y de noche? No después de la historia de miedo– rebatí.

– Pero si le dijimos que era mentira…

– Es Sakura… se sugestiona muy rápido.

– ¿Y Si le ha pasado algo?– pregunté nerviosa.

Nos miramos las unas a las otras buscando en nuestros ojos una respuesta negativa, pero ninguna se atrevía a decir palabra. Con el historial de Sakura últimamente no me extrañaría que alguna seguidora de Li volviera a agredirla o cualquiera sabe que otra cosa. Y entonces la bombilla se me encendió y rápidamente tecleé en el móvil el número de Eriol, tras tres pitidos respondió.

– ¿Tanto me echas de menos?

– ¿Dónde está Li?

– No lo sé, no está aquí en la habitación.

– ¿Y Kurobara?– volví a preguntar.

– Él si está, ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?– me preguntó preocupado.

– Sakura no estaba en la habitación.

– ¿Crees que están juntos?

– No lo sé y no me gusta…

– Ya…– hizo una pausa que para mí fue eterna– voy a salir a buscarle y como le haya hecho algo le partiré la cara.

– Eriol…

– Los encontraré.

Colgué el teléfono y lo llevé al pecho por instinto, alcé la mirada y me encontré rodeada de mis amigas de clase que me miraban con preocupación y miles de preguntas en la punta de sus lenguas, pero las cuatro sabíamos perfectamente que no era el momento de formularlas ni de dar respuestas.

– Voy a volver a la habitación por si acaso vuelve– dijo Naoko de pronto.

– Claro, yo voy a llamar a Yamazaki para que nos ayude.

Me quedé a solas con Rika y ésta me abrazó intentando consolarme, sabía perfectamente como de unida estaba a Sakura y algo en todo esto me decía que no estaba bien, que le había pasado algo malo. Aquello rompió mis nervios y me dejé consolar por mi amiga que sabía que yo siempre mantenía la compostura en cualquier situación. Había sido educada para ello.

– Ya aparecerá Tomoyo–san.

– Algo no va bien Rika–san, Sakura siempre lleva consigo su móvil y no lo dejaría atrás.

– Pero si fue al rotemburo es lógico que lo dejara en la habitación ¿No?

– Ya fui allí y nadie la vio.

_Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra._

**~ Eriol ~**

Había llegado a la habitación y me senté frente a Kurobara que estudiaba partituras de nuestras canciones, ambos nos miramos con complicidad y seguimos a lo nuestro. Aún notaba el calor de Tomoyo en mis labios, estaba tan contento de haber conseguido estar con ella que aún me parecía un sueño, habíamos traspasado las barreras de nuestra amistad desde la infancia y no me arrepentía. La recompensa era mil veces mayor.

De pronto sonó la estridente melodía que tenía en el móvil como tono de llamada, tenía que cambiarla un día de estos. Miré la pantalla y sonreí, era Tomoyo.

– ¿Tanto me echas de menos?– bromeé.

– ¿Dónde está Li?

Aquella pregunta me descolocó. ¿Li?, para qué quería mi novia saber dónde estaba Li. ¿Y aquel tono tan serio? Algo no iba bien.

– No lo sé, no está aquí en la habitación.

– ¿Y Kurobara?

Miré a mi compañero que me miraba a través del filo de sus gafas de leer, lápiz en mano.

– Él si está, ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando para que mi novia estuviera tan nerviosa? Más para preguntarme por mis compañeros de banda, porque no había preguntado por el resto de tíos que dormían con nosotros tres. Me estaba contagiando su preocupación.

– Sakura no estaba en la habitación.

Ahí estaba la razón de su llamada, Sakura no estaba donde debía estar.

– ¿Crees que están juntos?

Pregunté casi sin pensar.

– No lo sé y no me gusta…

– Ya…– A mi tampoco creedme, mira que avisé a Sakura que se mantuviera alejado de él. Parece que voy a tener que hablar seriamente con Li– voy a salir a buscarle y como le haya hecho algo le partiré la cara.

– Eriol…– me llamó con voz estrangulada.

– Los encontraré– Definitivamente los encontraré.

_Cuando Tomoyo tenía un mal presagio siempre me los tomaba muy en serio._

**~ 0 ~**

Sou toki ni habamare, nagare nagarete  
kuchihatete, mukaete shuuen mo  
inochi o nigiru, sadame de sae mo  
kokoro o kaerarenai

_Si, obstruyendo el tiempo como si flotara y flotara  
Destruyéndome, ya conozco mi final  
Fui avaricioso en vida, incluso en esta fe  
No podré cambiar mi corazón._

Me quemaban los pulmones porque se estaban encharcando. El frío se había colado por todos los resquicios, era consciente de todos los huesos de mi cuerpo pues me dolían cada vez que me golpeaba contra alguna roca en el cauce del río. La negrura del agua parecía alquitrán que me engullía y me alzaba con los cambios de corriente gastándome una broma pesada con cada bocanada de aire que podía tomar de vez en cuando. El agua me llevaba a voluntad, tan rápido que no tenía ni tiempo para pensar.

Si mi cerebro se pusiera en marcha y comenzara a recordar, la caída desde el puente hasta el río me había parecido extrañamente lenta. Mi respiración se cortó en ese instante y mis ojos se perdieron en sus ojos aterrorizados por mí, y el corazón encogido en mi pecho se atragantaba con cada latido igual de aterrorizado por él. Volví a chocar contra otra roca que me devolvió a la realidad y patéticamente intenté toser el agua que me asfixiaba a la vez que intentaba tomar el aire que me faltaba.

La desesperación no hacía más que aumentar mi agotamiento, el frío volvió a morderme las piernas y los brazos y aquello me daba menos posibilidades de sobrevivir. Los segundos se me escapaban entre los dedos vacíos, me sentía sola en el universo, desamparada, desnuda ante la incertidumbre. Volví a sumergirme al fondo. Ya solo me quedaba rezar y rogar a algún Dios que me escuchara y salvara mi vida.

Y de nuevo como si hubiera tropezado volví a la superficie y grité con las pocas fuerzas que conservaba. Apenas podía ver y ya tenía mis miembros entumecidos, casi no los sentía. Choqué de espaldas contra algo que me frenó en seco, el dolor me devolvió a la realidad aunque la fuerte corriente amenazaba con llevarme de nuevo. Un segundo tardé en darme cuenta que me había aferrado con todas mis fuerzas al tronco de un árbol que medio yacía sobre el río.

Grité de nuevo pidiendo auxilio, mis lágrimas calientes se mezclaban con el torrente oscuro del río de noche. No podía creer que a duras penas siguiera con vida, pero mi corazón dejó de palpitar al siguiente latido y todo se concentró en una sola pregunta. ¿Dónde estaba Li Shaoran?, el pánico se adueñó de mí y si…

– ¡LI!– grité– Dios mío ¡LI!

Volví a gritar su nombre una y otra vez, no pararía hasta que mis cuerdas vocales se rompieran, él no podía... él no podía haber muerto… no podía haber muerto ahogado intentando salvarme la vida.

– ¡LI!– lloré y lloré.– ¡SHAORAN!, ¡LI!

Como pude logré subirme al tronco y escapar del agua. Sollozando sin remedio busqué en vano algún signo de vida en cada bulto que el agua se llevaba, pero apenas podía ver más allá de un metro de mi.

– Shaoran…– su nombre se aferraba en mi garganta como yo lo hacía con mi vida agarrada al tronco del árbol.

Al principio no lo oí claramente pero escuché mi nombre, por un momento pensé que me había vuelto loca, que había sucumbido a la presión de la situación hasta que reconocí la voz. Su voz. Débilmente me llamaba.

– ¡Li dónde estás!, ¡No te veo!

– Sakura…

Sentía su voz cerca, pero solo veía oscuridad, mis dientes comenzaron a castañear a causa del frío que sentía. Como pude conseguí ponerme en cuclillas sobre el tronco y moverme a gatas medio metro para intentar buscarle si conseguía ponerme de rodillas, cosa bastante difícil debido al dolor que sentía, aunque lo más importante era encontrar a Li Shaoran.

– Li, oh Li, ¡No te veo!, ¿Estás bien?

– Estoy agarrado a una roca, te escucho cerca ¿Dónde demonios estás?– le escuché decir.

– Me empotré contra un árbol y me he subido a él.

– ¿Es seguro?– me gritó.

– ¡SI!, no sé, quizás.

– ¿Eres estúpida o qué… es o no seguro?

– No sé si aguantaría el peso de los dos– le dije con los nervios a flor de piel.

– Tendrá que hacerlo no aguantaré demasiado…– le oí lejano.

– ¡No te oigo, repite!– le grité de nuevo.

– ¡Que no aguantaré aquí hasta mañana!– me gritó.

¿Y yo que podía hacer? Aparcando todo el dolor que sentía, el frío, la oscuridad y los nervios rotos, intenté despejar mi mente en busca de una solución. Pero mi mente estaba igual de oscuro que nuestro destino. ¿Cómo podía salvar a Li si no sabía dónde estaba exactamente? El cauce del río era grande y en ciertas zonas era lo suficientemente profundo como para que cueste impulsarse desde el fondo. Además estaba el tema de la corriente, los remolinos que podían hacerte dar volteretas en el agua y hundirte sin compasión. Definitivamente necesitaba encontrar la forma. ¡Pero cómo!, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

– Oye, creo que tengo una idea– me gritó él.

– Haré lo que me digas– dije sin pensar.

– Ata el obi de tu Kimono al árbol por si acaso y ponte a cantar.

– ¡QUÉ?

– Vamos no seas remilgada, si escucho tu voz me será más fácil encontrarte y…

– Li, y si no me encuentras y te lleva la corriente de nuevo ¿Qué?– pregunté con voz temblorosa.

– Mala suerte– dijo.

– No puedo hacer eso Li, es demasiado peligroso.

– Vamos, acabamos de descolgarnos de un puente, atravesado cualquiera sabe cuántos metros del Ryokan en este maldito río lleno de piedras y casi me ahogo… Si sigo aquí moriré de todas formas de hipotermia, prefiero jugármelo a todo o nada.

No había pensado en eso pero tenía algo de razón, ambos teníamos frío y la hipotermia jugaba en nuestra contra. Temblando me llevé las manos al obi empapado y a mi pesar comencé a desatarlo.

– Está bien, tú ganas.

Me hice un lío con el Obi pero conseguí desatarlo por completo y con mucho esfuerzo conseguí atarlo al árbol mientras farfullaba las últimas palabras que el príncipe arrogante me había soltado. Jugárselo a todo o nada, será estúpido. ¿Cómo piensa que puedo dejarle ir corriente abajo mientras yo me quedo aquí con el corazón hecho pedazos y un pesar en mi conciencia para el resto de mi vida? Mas me valía sacarle con vida del río costara lo que costara. ¿Dijo mala suerte?, será estúpido arrogante e imbécil.

– ¡Ya!

– Descríbeme cómo es el árbol o como llegaste a él.

– Creo que choqué con la roca en la que estás y después me golpeé contra el tronco del árbol y pude subirme a él.

– Vale, empieza a cantar, lo que sea, cualquier cosa.

Respiré hondo y comencé a cantar lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Sou toki ni habamare, nagare nagarete  
kuchihatete, mukaete shuuen mo  
inochi o nigiru, sadame de sae mo  
kokoro o kaerarenai

_Si, obstruyendo el tiempo como si flotara y flotara  
Destruyéndome, ya conozco mi final  
Fui avaricioso en vida, incluso en esta fe  
No podré cambiar mi corazón._

Mi voz sonaba estrangulada pese que intentaba cantar lo más alto y claro que podía. El sonido del río era ensordecedor, los grillos cantando a nuestro alrededor, el sonido de las hojas siendo movidas por la brisa, incluso los latidos de mi corazón acelerado resonaban de forma estridente en mis oídos y sienes. Estaba muerta de miedo. Por él, solo por él.

Kaze ni hakobarete, haru no irodori ga  
watashi o tsutsumikomu no, haha no gotoku  
natsukashii uta ni, yurari yuraretara  
shizaka ni toiki ukabe, me o tojiru no.

_Transportado por el viento, los colores de la primavera  
Me envuelven y me sostienen, igual que mi madre  
Me estremezco, en una canción familiar  
y una visión viene a mi mente, cierro mis ojos._

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. En el momento en el que noté primero el golpe y sentí sus brazos agarrarse con fuerza al tronco muy cerca de mí, intenté agarrarle pero sus fuerzas fallaron antes que pudiera reaccionar y resbaló. Pegué un grito ensordecedor y le busqué desesperada a tientas donde había sentido su brazo agarrado.

– ¡LI!

– ¡Estoy bien ayúdame y tira del obi!– exclamó una voz en la oscuridad.

Agarré el obi con firmeza y tiré de él con toda la fuerza que pude sacar. Tenía que sacarle de allí a toda costa. Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba fue que el nudo que había hecho se deshiciera y nos fuéramos los dos al agua por culpa del peso de él. Así fue como regresé al agua, ¿Estúpido verdad? Pero a pesar del susto que me había pegado al sentir que Li Shaoran sin querer tiraba de mi hacia el agua de nuevo no solté el Obi.

– ¡SAKURA!– gritó Li– ¿Estás bien?

– ¡Sí!, aguanta por Kami–sama.

– ¡NO TE SUELTES!

Saigo no toki o, mukaeru asa ni, hoho o naderu o, sarasoju ga

Kaze ni…

_En este tiempo final, iré a conocer el mañana, el árbol de sal roza mi mejilla_

_Transportado por…_

**~ Tomoyo ~**

– Tomoyo–san se enfriará la infusión de tila, deberías tomártela, te sentará bien– me avisó Naoko.

Era el segundo vaso de tila que me habían traído desde que Eriol vino a mí sin noticias de Sakura ni Li, parecía que se los había tragado la tierra. Mis pobres nervios estaban destrozados y ninguna de mis amigas me dejaba ir a buscarles así que terminamos por buscar a los profesores y éstos comenzaron a buscar por todos los sitios.

La noticia de la desaparición de Sakura corrió como la pólvora y todos se unieron a la búsqueda que resultó ser infructuosa hasta pasada una hora, cuando encontraron una geta del número de Sakura tirada en el suelo en el camino de la entrada del Ryokan. El teléfono móvil de Chiharu vibró y ella atendió al mensaje de texto que le había llegado y frunció el ceño mientras leía.

– ¿Qué dicen?– quise saber aparcando a un lado el vaso con la tila.

– Es… el puente– su voz sonaba temblorosa.

– ¿Qué puente?– preguntó Rika, yo no me atrevía a preguntar.

– E–el puente rojo de la entrada.

_No._

El corazón me dio un vuelco, me levanté como un resorte y salí corriendo hacia la entrada. Me dieron igual los estrictos modales con los que me había criado, en una situación normal jamás habría corrido de aquella forma en una casa de baños termales porque ante todo era una señorita, pero en aquel momento pisé todos los protocolos y sin aliento me paré frente a un gran grupo de estudiantes y profesores que se concentraban frente al puente.

_No._

Desde donde estaba no podía ver nada así que como pude me hice hueco empujando a dos o tres y llegué a la primera fila donde los brazos de mi novio me consiguieron parar en seco.

_No._

– Tomoyo no creo que debas.

– ¡Qué le ha pasado a Sakura!– En los ojos de mi novio hallé temor y le amenacé– Eriol no te atrevas a mentirme.

Aquella expresión tan triste en los ojos de Eriol no la había visto en mi vida, parecía más que cansado abatido. Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos y mi pobre corazón latió más lento cuando se echó a un lado y pude casi adivinar lo que había pasado.

_Al puente le faltaban bastantes tablones de madera del suelo._

_La geta de Sakura se había encontrado en el camino de la entrada al Ryokan._

_Sakura se había dirigido seguramente hacia el puente._

_Las tablas cedieron bajo su peso._

_Y Sakura cayó al río._

**~ Eriol ~**

El grito de mi novia fue desgarrador. Tuve que agarrarla de la cintura para evitar que se tirara por el puente y aun así hizo falta que varios compañeros más me ayudaran. Tomoyo lloró como nunca la había visto llorar en mi vida y tuve que tragarme mis propias lágrimas para no derrumbarme frente a ella y darle mi fuerza. Sakura, nuestra Sakura lo más probable fuera que se haya caído por el puente.

Una de las profesoras corrió hacia el Ryokan para llamar a la policía y los bomberos, íbamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible puesto que no sabíamos con certeza si lo que todos teníamos en mente era lo que había ocurrido realmente y si aquel fuera el caso, dónde estaba Sakura. ¿Estaría viva?

Abracé con fuerza a Tomoyo y rogué porque no ocurriera lo peor. Para ella Sakura era más que su mejor amiga, era como una hermana gemela, una parte de ella. Y si la perdíamos… No quiero ni pensarlo.

Otras dudas me carcomían por dentro.

_¿Dónde demonios estaba Li?_

_¿Habría caído con ella?_

**~ 0 ~**

**~ Sakura ~**

Los recuerdos eran difusos, y decir que me dolía hasta las puntas del pelo no era una alegoría. Pero aquí estaba, viva. Bueno debería decir que estábamos ambos vivos y que habíamos pasado la peor noche de nuestras vidas. Estaba amaneciendo y todo a mí alrededor estaba impregnado de rocío.

Retiré mi mano del pecho de Li Shaoran que yacía sobre el suelo repleto de hojarasca fuera de combate, había pasado media noche velándole y prueba de ello era mi mano sobre su corazón, que latía con fuerza bajo su piel. Recuerdo que en algún momento dentro del agua conseguí llegar a él y me abrazó con fuerza, recuerdo que chocamos contra otra roca y casi nos separamos, entonces él cayó inconsciente.

A la vez, conseguí agarrarle de la yukata y con esfuerzo logré sacarnos a ambos de aquel horrible río gracias a que encontré un montículo de guijarros que conducían a la orilla. Una vez fuera y a salvo, tumbé a Shaoran Li sobre un lecho de hojarasca e intenté reanimarle dándole palmaditas en la cara, sin embargo fue en vano pues no abrió los ojos. Asustada y aterida de frío, las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos y se derramaron incansablemente formando surcos en mis frías mejillas.

Por lo menos respiraba. Estornudé dos veces seguidas y fui consciente del frío que tenía. Con la yukata mojada no entraría en calor ni aunque quisiera, tanteé el rostro del príncipe arrogante y su piel estaba igual de helada que la mía. Recuerdo que pensé que moriríamos ambos por culpa de una hipotermia si no hacía algo, pero nuestra situación era tan precaria que no sabía qué hacer exactamente. No tenía medios para encender un fuego que nos calentase, tampoco una manta para taparnos siquiera y no tenía ni idea de donde nos encontrábamos. Estábamos completamente desamparados bajo la noche estrellada. Perdidos en aquel bosque de luciérnagas.

Me dolía la cabeza horrores. Me incorporé quedándome sentada junto a Li que seguía durmiendo y contemplé el paisaje a mí alrededor, estaba en un frondoso bosque de cedros y arces rojizos con los troncos forrados de musgo de aspecto esponjoso y mullido. Había algo de niebla a nuestro alrededor, pintaba el bosque con tonos nostálgicos que contrastaban con los rallos de sol que se colaban entre las hojas. La vegetación era bastante espesa.

Sentí un escalofrío y giré la cabeza siguiendo el sonido de un revoloteo de un par de alas de un pájaro que huía asustado de entre los árboles y allí colgado de dos ramas bajas estaba no solo mi Kimono colgado, sino el de Li también. Tragué saliva y me sentí por un momento mareada. Reminiscencias de la noche pasada me llegaban a la mente como si fueran flashes, para evitar la hipotermia acabé en ropa interior y desnudando al energúmeno durmiente. Tras colgar nuestros kimonos en aquella rama volví tanteando la oscuridad, me tumbé sobre la hierba a su lado y me abracé a él.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero debo dar las gracias porque el verano no estaba demasiado lejos y la noche estaba resultando ser cálida. Tal vez no tenía nada que ver el tiempo y era yo la que estaba entrando en calor demasiado rápido. Estaba en ropa interior abrazando a un Li Shaoran inconsciente que se hallaba en las mismas condiciones que yo. Mi corazón comenzó a martillearme el pecho al recordar lo que había pasado en el rotemburo. Pensé en todos los besos tan apasionados que nos habíamos brindado, nuestra desnudez censurada bajo las toallas, su piel sobre mi piel, su sabor en mi lengua. En sus ojos cerrándose.

Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en el latido de su corazón, su piel antes fría comenzaba a templarse y su aroma invadía mi nariz cada vez que inspiraba. Recuerdo el miedo que pasé por la situación y por él si no conseguía que entrase en calor y no despertaba nunca más. Intenté no pensar en las posibles heridas que nos habíamos hecho en el río, froté sus brazos repetidas veces y tomé aliento para intentar tranquilizarme. Si no conseguía calmarme no podría reaccionar si desafortunadamente nos volvía a ocurrir alguna otra desgracia.

Entonces debí quedarme dormida.

Escuché a Li suspirar en sueños y me sobresalté de nuevo, no ganaba para sustos desde anoche. Observé su rostro durmiente y me afligí, debía de sentir mucho dolor. Tenía varias heridas y hematomas en el rostro, pero por lo menos había recuperado algo de color aunque seguía más pálido de lo habitual. La verdad es que estaba hecho un desastre con el pelo lleno de barro y hojas seca, tierra en la cara y magullado, me atraganté con mi propio gemido lastimero.

No quise pensar en cómo iba a estar yo, pero seguramente tenía el mismo mal aspecto que tenía él, aunque yo había resistido consciente más tiempo. Inesperadamente se me escapó una sonrisa tímida. Li Shaoran, conocido como el visual kei de mi instituto aquel quién desafió a Ichihara y le ignoró como si fuera la cosa más insignificante… ese tirano, el energúmeno que había puesto mi vida patas arriba… estaba ahí tirado inconsciente en slips oscuros.

Mentiría si dijera que aparté la vista y es que a pesar de la vergüenza me lo estaba comiendo con los ojos. En un costado tenía un hematoma bastante feo y me sentí culpable porque no hacía más que pensar en aprovecharme de la situación ahora que le veía a plena luz del día. Él podría haberse roto algún hueso, incluso alguna costilla y que esta hubiera atravesado algún órgano vital y por eso no despertaba.

– Li…– le llamé suavemente– …despierta.

No hubo respuesta alguna por su parte. Suspiré y al hacerlo me di cuenta que estaba aguantando la respiración, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había intentado obligarme a tranquilizarme y mantener la cabeza fría para controlar la situación, pero era muy difícil para mí y más con Li inconsciente. Le di varios toquecitos en su mejilla pero seguía sin reaccionar.

– Vamos… no me hagas esto… despierta.

Con extremada cautela pegué mi oreja a su pecho y en silenció concentrada encontré un latido similar al mío que temblaba y resonaba en mis oídos. No quería separarme de su pecho, me gustaba aquel concierto de rítmicos tañidos que su corazón hacía resonar para vivir. Me pregunté si alguien antes de mi había escuchado aquella melodía tan viva, también pensé cómo sonaría el corazón de Shaoran enamorado y me sorprendí de mi misma por hacerme aquella pregunta, pues ni yo misma sabía cómo cantaría mi corazón con mis propios latidos.

– Que astuta eres neko–chan.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que me apartara de su pecho, avergonzada. Le miré atónita y él me lanzó una de sus miradas profundas, aunque duró casi tanto como un latido porque apartó los ojos de los míos y vi como descendían de mi cara a mi pecho y de mi pecho a mi cuerpo. Yo no podía creérmelo, había despertado después de estar inconsciente durante tantas horas y lo primero que me echaba en cara era lo astuta que era. Por supuesto no entendí el comentario así que lo obvié.

– Así que intentabas aprovecharte de mí mientras dormía– me lanzó una sonrisa lobuna.

– Y–yo no…

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Había vuelto a caer como lo hacía siempre, me apreté el puente de mi nariz e intenté tranquilizarme porque en un segundo me había puesto los nervios a flor de piel y no podía aparecer ante él tan patética como parecía en este mismo momento. Vamos al final fui yo la que nos había sacado a ambos del río, había calentado su cuerpo toda la noche y velado desde el amanecer. Era una heroína y las heroínas no tartamudeaban.

Sin embargo exploté allí mismo, aquel pensamiento lleno de rabia dejó abrir las compuertas. Abatida por demasiados sentimientos, las lágrimas una vez que asomaron no dejaron de caer, recorrían por mi cara y me nublaban los ojos. Me llevé las manos a los ojos para parar mi llanto pero no era capaz, temblaba y me dolía el pecho de la presión.

Lloraba con el alma desgarrada por todo el miedo que había pasado. Si Li hubiera muerto no sabría lo que habría hecho, necesitaba descargar todo el estrés que tenía dentro, necesitaba sacarlo fuera.

– Oye tú… d–deja de llorar, vamos.

Y aquellas palabras en vez de consolarme causaron el efecto contrario, gemía de dolor e hipaba con fuerza. Ya me superaba la situación y no pude más que desbordarme. Y me imagino la situación y más rabia me da, el príncipe arrogante mirándome con su acostumbrada ceja alzada y su expresión indescifrable, y entonces caí en la cuenta de algo.

– S–segunda vez…– y volví a romper en llanto.

– No te entiendo, ¿Segunda vez de qué?– preguntó, pero apenas pude oírle por mis lloros.

– La segunda vez que casi muero.

– Pensar en esas cosas es de idiotas, cálmate.

– ¿Qué me calme?, ¡Eres estúpido!, ¿Sabes el miedo que he pasado? Noo, claro que no…–hice una pausa y le miré con rabia–… el señor perfecto cayó inconsciente mientras yo me moría de miedo pensando en todas las cosas que te hubieran pasado, ¡Pensé que ibas a morir!, Que ambos lo haríamos. Sabía que los ríos tenían zonas de rápidos, pero parece ser que este se lleva la palma, ¡Me di con todas las rocas mientras bajábamos!, ¿Y qué me dices de tu genial idea de llegar al tronco a oscuras?, ¡Me tiraste al agua y te quedaste inconsciente! No sé qué habríamos hecho si no llegamos a dar con una orilla una vez se calmó el cauce. Tuve que arrastrarte hasta aquí sin luz, sin medios, empapados, heridos, ¡Tuve que quitarnos la ropa a ambos para no entrar en hipotermia! Después de esto no sé si tendré miedo del agua, del campo o… ¡Ah!, ¡Y tú vas y me dices que me calme!– cerré los puños–. Estuve vigilando que tu corazón siguiera latiendo hasta que me quedé dormida de puro agotamiento…

– Oye tú, demonios me estás echando la culpa de todo– me espetó alzando el tono y su expresión.

Estaba enfadado, sus ojos le delataban.

– Fuiste tú la que se puso como las locas a saltar sobre los tablones hasta romperlos– me reprochó.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Me lancé a él con los puños tan cerrados que pensé que iba a herirme con las uñas en la palma. Si la caída y el río no habían conseguido matarle lo haría yo a puñetazos. Luego le estrangularía hasta que se pusiera azul y dejara de mirarme con esos ojos amarillos falsos e irreales que solo sabían mirar con arrogancia. Y si sonreía como lo había hecho antes le partía sus preciosos dientes, porque solo sabía sonreír con sarcasmo. Grité de pura frustración cuando me redujo sin apenas esfuerzo, acabé boca abajo con él sobre mi espalda y mis brazos inmovilizados por sus fuertes manos.

– Suéltame– le exigí aunque tenía la mandíbula tan cerrada que ni abrí los dientes.

– Pretendes matarme, cómo esperas que te suelte– hizo una pausa y me dijo con calma–. Necesitas tranquilizarte.

– Sádico morboso, estarás disfrutando tratándome con ese desprecio.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en esa postura, si fueron diez minutos o una hora. El tiempo transcurrió demasiado lento al principio, con toda la sangre caliente bulléndome por el cuerpo, el pulso acelerado en las sienes, mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora y ese dolor en el pecho bajo el esternón… parecía como si me hubieran arrancado algo y tuviera un vacío. Sentí frío y calor a la vez. Mi respiración estaba agitada como cada hormona de mi cuerpo. Sentía la adrenalina bajo la lengua, los ojos húmedos pero sin lágrimas. Volvía el pulso a martillearme en las sienes. Intenté quitarme a Li de encima pero no se dejó, era como un peso muerto sobre mí.

Al cabo del tiempo y sin darme cuenta me calmé. Respiraba profundamente y el corazón me latía con regularidad, incluso la presión de mi pecho había disminuido aunque el vacío seguía allí. Li pareció notarlo y se echó a mi lado, su brazo tocaba el mío. Yo me acurruqué mirando al lado contrario fijando la vista en un árbol leja, no quería verle. Deseé poder salir volando de allí y huir lejos, poder teletransportarme hasta mi habitación y poder esconderme de todo bajo mis sábanas.

Solo se oía el chapoteo del agua en el río, el sonido del viento moviendo las hojas en las ramas, el piar de los pájaros y sus aleteos. El sonido del bosque era ensordecedor como también lo era nuestro silencio. Estaba segura que aún seguía llorando aunque las lágrimas no cayeran por mi rostro, lo notaba, lo sentía, y aquel llanto seco dolía más.

– Oye…

Le ignoré.

– Tengo que pedir disculpas por varias cosas.

Fruncí el ceño… espera ¿Había oído bien? Ese sádico energúmeno morboso iba a pedirme… ¿Perdón? Me giré sobre mi misma y le miré con recelo aunque la curiosidad me mataba. Él me observaba calmado aunque aún tenía en mente cómo se le cayó su fachada de inmutabilidad cuando me lancé a por él como una gata sacando las uñas. Sonreí mentalmente, seguro que le había acojonado.

– Si, perdón, como quieras llamarlo.

– Por qué causas– no se lo pondría fácil, no cuando él nunca lo hacía.

– No sé qué te llevó a ese estado de nervios antes de descolgarnos por el puente, pero tú no tienes la culpa de los años del puente– hizo un silencio–. Te pido disculpas por no haberte salvado como la otra vez en las escaleras esas de emergencia… y por haberte dejado sola.

– ¿Es en serio?– le pregunté perpleja.

– Me he disculpado, ¿no?– giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado ocultándome su rostro.

Me senté y le giré la cabeza. Quería verle bien la cara en ese momento porque no creo que se volviera a repetir en un millón de años. Su expresión seria de siempre estaba esculpida con cincel, pero su máscara inmutable e inalterable tenía grietas y aquí y ahora era capaz de verlas. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos que me habrían atravesado sin dudar evadían los míos. ¿Estaba avergonzado por algo o era algo más profundo que eso?

Verle así produjo en mí ciertos sentimientos encontrados y me di por satisfecha, por lo menos había ganado aquella ronda. Aunque aquel júbilo me duró poco porque fui consciente de lo mal que estaba. Tal vez el dolor y el esfuerzo que había realizado al pararme a mí que no estaba tan maltrecha como él le habían hecho producir algo en su cerebro para que se produjera aquella disculpa. Dudar de él así me hizo sentir más culpable de lo que me sentía ya por ver todas sus heridas.

– ¿Estás bien?– le pregunté.

Él no me miró. Era como un animal a quién le habían pisoteado y tenía que lamerse sus heridas orgulloso a solas. Insistí de nuevo pero obtuve la callada por respuesta. Tampoco iba a ponerme las cosas fáciles como siempre.

– Yo también lo siento– le dije de corazón.

Capté su atención.

– No debí haber perdido los papeles de esa forma y menos intentar…–me callé, aquello me superaba.

– Intentar matarme, lo leí en tus ojos neko–chan– me sonrió, pero no había burla en su sonrisa aunque si su cierta arrogancia acostumbrada.

– Pues eso… lo siento.

Estuvimos otro buen rato sin decir nada, y era mejor así. Ahora que estaba más tranquila me di cuenta que tras mi ataque de histeria me encontraba algo mejor, aunque no podía estar segura si todo lo que anoche me había pasado iba a dejarme con secuelas anímicas. Quizás arrastrara algún síndrome post traumático y necesitara ir al psicólogo durante meses a probar esos divanes tan confortables como se veían en la televisión, lloraría un poco y me drogaría con antidepresivos hasta dejar de ser yo misma y convertirme en un espectro de lo que una vez fui.

Ni hablar.

– ¿Podemos hablar de algo?

– ¿De qué quieres hablar?– preguntó cansado.

– No sé, este silencio me está agobiando y estoy pensando en cosas raras.

– ¿Qué tipo de cosas raras?

– En que si no arrastraríamos un síndrome post traumático, terapias de psicólogos y antidepresivos que me freirán el cerebro.

Li Shaoran soltó una carcajada y estuvo riéndose un buen rato. Yo me quedé en blanco tras oírle, su risa era música para mis oídos y deseé por un momento que no dejara de reírse. Era una risa limpia, sin dobles fondos como me tenía acostumbrada.

– Vamos, eres más fuerte que todo esto– hizo una pausa y me miró a los ojos– hemos tenido mucha suerte de salir con vida.

– Sí.

Se hizo otro silencio.

– Eres un misterio, ¿Lo sabías?

– Me lo han dicho en otras ocasiones– quería parecer aburrido.

– Tú no eres de aquí de Japón ¿Verdad?– le animé a que me hablara de él, ¿Picaría?

– No.

– ¿China?– pregunté con curiosidad.

– Hong Kong– dijo sin más.

– Vaya, nunca estuve en China. ¿Cómo es?

– Según dónde vayas, pero allí me asfixiaba por eso vine a Japón.

Aquella respuesta me descolocó. Cuando quería el energúmeno podía mantener una conversación decente sin contestaciones mordaces de ningún tipo. Por un momento me quedé mirándole los labios y antes de que el rubor se hiciera con mi cara hice el ademán de levantarme, pero Li no me dejó porque me agarró de la muñeca y me atrajo hacia sí.

– ¿Qué quieres de mí neko–chan?– me preguntó intensamente.

Me sonrojé al instante.

– Dímelo, qué estabas mirando hace un instante.

Mi respuesta no era más que una petición se encontraba bajo mi lengua y tuve que morderla con fuerza para que no se me escapara de los labios. Estaba provocándome aunque hacerlo después de todo lo que había pasado antes podía ser un acto estúpido o muy valeroso. Ya había comprobado que era capaz de usar mis garras una vez que explotaba y me abandonaba a la ira. Pero también y a mi pesar sabía algunos puntos débiles que hacían volverme lánguida como una gatita débil y sumisa a la espera de uno o dos besos robados.

Y es lo que quería en esos momentos, que me besase y me hiciera olvidar todo. Que nos habíamos caído de un puente y casi nos habíamos ahogado, que estábamos heridos y cansados, que nos habíamos echado los trastos a la cabeza y que aquella ira no había mermado en mi interior como yo pensaba, estaba escondida en algún lugar de mi interior, pero ahora ya no se llamaba ira sino deseo, y ese deseo palpitaba como un monstruo que se alimentaba de sus ojos, de su aroma, su piel, de todo él.

Quería olvidar y perderme en sus labios. Que se convirtiera en dolor y cura a la vez, para poder sentirme viva. Que mi corazón palpitara desenfrenado entre beso y beso. Quería convertirme en su dolor y su cura, ser dulce y ácida a la vez, quería convertirme en su adicción. Porque eso era lo que él se había convertido, desde que le vi el primer día que se incorporó a nuestra clase, mi pilar de valentía, mi adicción.

– Me debes un beso.

Entreabrió los labios como queriendo contestar mi reproche, que en realidad no era más que una petición que mi amor propio no quiso que formulara abiertamente, después me miró y fue una mirada que no pude identificar. Su mano aún sostenía firmemente mi muñeca, estábamos demasiado cerca el uno del otro y la tensión no podía ser más que electrizante.

– ¿Por qué?– preguntó cortante y desviando la mirada.

¿Por qué? La respuesta no podía ser más clara: _Porque me daba la gana_. Ayer antes del incidente me descubrió tomando un baño en el rotemburo del Ryokan cuando hicieron el cambio y no se dieron cuenta que yo seguía dentro oculta detrás unas rocas mientras disfrutaba a lo mío de la naturaleza del entorno, y tras tomarme cruelmente el pelo acabamos besándonos. Me sonrojé rememorando aquellos momentos. Sus dientes mordiendo mis labios y su lengua enroscada a la mía. Nuestros labios que se encajaban igual que dos piezas consecutivas de un puzle y mi cuerpo se unía al suyo como un poderoso imán. Deseaba otro beso suyo y se lo hice saber justo antes de que entrara Eriol estropeándome el momento sin saberlo, aquel beso que me dio en la espalda no me valía en absoluto.

_Aunque fue del todo sexy._

Me dio un ligero apretón en mi muñeca que me hizo volver a la realidad tras mi pequeño lapsus mental, el príncipe arrogante seguía sin mirarme y yo ya no sabía si esperaba una respuesta o no de mi parte. ¿Cómo le hacía saber que quería besarle sin expresárselo como si fuera la adolescente sobrehormonada que soy sin caer bajo? Hice girar su rostro con la mano que tenía libre, que por cierto me dolía bastante todo sea dicho, y le miré fijamente a sus ojos amarillos.

El me devolvió la mirada inquieto y mi corazón saltó en mi pecho. ¿Por qué por más que intentaba descifrar la verdad en sus ojos apenas podía leer más que la emoción de la máscara que exponía en ellos? Tal vez aquella máscara emocional es más física de lo que parecía y eran sus lentillas las culpables de ocultarlo todo. ¿Por qué Shaoran Li, eres tan hermético?

– Porque estás en deuda conmigo– dije simplemente al final.

De entre la amalgama de miradas irónicas, sagaces y arrogantes que tenía, eligió la más retorcida de todas. Curvó sus labios y comencé a temblar como un conejo asustado. El aura que proyectaba había cambiado tras mi respuesta y entonces no supe decidir si realmente era estúpida o demasiado astuta como me había dicho él cuando despertó. Le había provocado, igual que provoca una cebra a un león hambriento, y él me miraba con hambre. ¿Dónde estaba aquel Li inquieto y algo vulnerable de antes?

Recordé otra función muy útil que no venía instalada en mi GPS interno con lo cual no se me da bien calar hasta el fondo a las personas y menos analizarlas. ¿Podría ser que solo viera lo que quería ver y no la realidad? Li era un demonio condenadamente irresistible y haría caer a sus pies hasta la más pura de las criaturas. La traducción de su nombre chino debía ser "Pecado".

El silencio invadió por un momento el espacio e igual que antes era ensordecedor, solo estábamos los latidos de mi corazón agitado, la mirada depredadora de él y yo, que no era más que despojos de multitud de sentimientos que se superponían unos con otros. Tiró de mí hacia él y nos tumbó a ambos sobre el suelo, caí sobre su pecho herido y contuve la respiración durante dos segundos. Sentía como me sudaban las manos a causa de los nervios y sin embargo él me miraba fijamente sin vacilar. ¿De dónde sacaba toda aquella diabólica tranquilidad?

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de vergüenza y me revolví inquieta en su abrazo pero no me soltó. Ante su escrutinio me sentía estúpida como otras muchas veces y no quería más que escapar de allí, sin embargo quería mi beso y él como siempre no me lo ponía nada fácil. ¡Maldición Sakura! No puedes acobardarte y dar tres pasos hacia atrás por cada uno que des hacia delante. Aspiré en silencio su aroma que me embriagaba y disfruté como solo podía hacerlo yo en esos momentos. Vamos, lo tengo ahí solo para mí. Esta vez no hay barandillas de por medio peligrosas, ni nadie que nos interrumpa.

Esta vez le tenía a mi merced, completamente indefenso y necesitado de mí, ya que estaba herido, no puedo olvidarme de eso. Y yo tenía que esforzarme en ser valiente y dar el paso final por todas las chicas en el mundo que querrían estar en mi posición en estos instantes. Él y yo, a solas, uno sobre el otro, nuestras respiraciones acompasadas y esperando el posible paso que hiciera el otro como si fuera un pulso. Choque de miradas que sabían lo que iba a pasar y lo deseaban en el fondo, porque había una atracción inconmensurable que era imposible de parar.

– ¿Necesitas mi permiso?– me preguntó.

– Oh claro que no– le contesté a la vez que uní mis labios a su boca.

Y ya no pudimos parar porque había explotado en nuestras caras, como un cohete en una noche de festival de verano, sin embargo las luces no desaparecían tras sofocarse el fuego sino que se incrementaban más y más hasta arrasarlo todo. Eso sentía exactamente en este momento, sus labios danzando bajo los míos, recorriéndolos, saboreándolos y yo tuve que aferrarme a él para no desaparecer de puro placer.

Mordisqueó mi boca sin piedad alguna y eso es lo que de verdad quería, besarle hasta sentir dolor. Abrí mis labios jadeando una serie de suspiros entrecortados que él aspiró de forma sensual. Me apreté contra él, quería sentirle por completo. Su cuerpo bajo el mío, su piel arrasando a fuego la mía, sus manos acariciando mi espalda provocándome escalofríos con cada roce. Su lengua dispuesta a conquistar el interior de mi boca se topó con la mía que tenía ganas de luchar y reclamar lo suyo propio. Y es que no había placer mayor que sentirle de aquella manera, húmeda, sensual, explosiva, única.

Me volvía loca, tanto que si parábamos aquel beso seguramente tendrían que internarme en un centro psiquiátrico. Moví mis labios sobre su barbilla como él había hecho el día anterior y sonreí triunfal al ver en sus ojos algo que se parecía al estremecimiento. ¿Tal vez este precioso energúmeno arrogante también se dejaba llevar por sus emociones? Por un momento me pareció improbable por todo lo que conocía de él, pero recordé la forma en la que cerró los ojos ayer tarde mientras me besaba en el Ryokan y entonces la duda me invadió. ¿Por qué había cerrado los ojos?

No me dejó seguir pensando porque mi cerebro volvió a ponerse en off cuando me lanzó hacia una corriente repleta de besos húmedos a los que debía corresponder sin demora. Algunos eran suaves, otros húmedos, pero mis preferidos eran aquellos que nos cortaba la respiración a ambos, aquellos en los que nos devorábamos deprisa como si no existiera un mañana y es que es así un poco como me sentía, después de caernos por un puente anoche.

Acarició mis costados estremeciéndome en el proceso y rozó peligrosamente la cinturilla elástica de mi ropa interior, aquello encendió todas las alarmas provocando que mi cuerpo reaccionara acaloradamente de una manera pero mi cerebro fríamente de otra. Debatiéndome entre la debacle de sentimientos, pensamientos y sensaciones, en lo que quería, en lo que no y lo que debería querer, el príncipe arrogante tomó la decisión por mí y me separó abruptamente de nuestro abrazo.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él jadeando, con la piel enrojecida y confundida. Confusa no solo por su reacción tan drástica sino por la pasividad de la mía propia, Li Shaoran iba a meterme mano y yo no había hecho nada por impedirlo, había sido él el que había parado para no llegar a más. No sabía cómo debía comportarme ni que sentir, debía sentirme dolida por el rechazo o agradecida por no ponerme en peligro. No tenía palabras y él al parecer tampoco. Permanecía callado mirándome fijamente sin revelar lo que pensaba para no variar.

Me levanté en silencio y por un momento casi me caigo de bruces al suelo porque me sentía mareada por el exceso de emociones vividas, pero me recompuse y me dirigí al árbol donde había puesto a secar nuestros Kimonos. Tras comprobar que así había sido, lo descolgué y me vestí. ¿Cómo era posible que me hubiera lanzado al depredador en ropa interior y ni siquiera lo hubiera pasado? Al parecer ese energúmeno sí que se había dado cuenta como hombre que era y casi se había aprovechado de la situación, aunque se había parado en el último momento.

– ¿Te has enfadado Neko–chan?– preguntó.

– N–no, solo estoy confundida– hice una pausa mientras anudaba mi Obi– Tu Kimono está seco, ¿lo quieres?

– Si.

Descolgué su Kimono y Obi y agachándome a su lado se lo pasé. Él se incorporó con dificultad y se pasó las mangas por la espalda. Viéndole como estaba teniendo problemas al vestirse decidí ayudarle.

– No me puedo levantar, creo que me he roto una pierna.

– ¿Te duele mucho?– pregunté preocupada.

– ¿Estás preocupada por mí Neko–chan?

– Que pregunta más estúpida– le miré de reojo– viniendo de ti cualquiera lo diría.

Él soltó una risita ronca pero no me contestó, le divertía la situación de eso no podía caberme duda y yo sufriendo por nada, mira que hay que ser imbécil. Resoplé a la vez que le crucé el kimono y le pasaba el obi por la cintura para terminar atándoselo como pude. No estaba perfectamente colocado pero podía pasar, de todas formas nos habíamos descolgado por un puente, caído al río y llevados por la corriente. ¿Quién se iba a dar cuenta de lo mal que tenía Li el kimono colocado? La respuesta está clara.

Tras diez minutos en silencio sentados el uno junto al otro, él decidió hablar.

– ¿Por qué te has confundido Neko–chan?

Posé mis ojos sobre él y le miré fijamente.

– ¿De verdad te importa?– le contesté secamente.

– ¿Entiendes lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera parado?– me preguntó tranquilamente.

– ¿De verdad crees que te habría dejado continuar cualquier cosa que… bueno lo que estás insinuando?– le pregunté indignada.

Él sonrió de forma lobuna y aquello hizo dar un vuelco a mí ya taquicárdico corazón. Claro que lo creía, es más yo también, aunque no se lo iba a decir, ¡antes muerta! Me molestaba seriamente su extrema seguridad en sí mismo, era tan arrogante que no podía creer que nadie hubiera nacido con tanto ego en el cuerpo. Me asqueaba simplemente.

– No te enfades, no te quise ofender– me dijo quitándole hierro al asunto.

No le contesté, no quería hacerlo. ¿Qué no me quiso ofender, estaba de broma? Me limité a distraerme tocando los guijarros que había sobre la vegetación al lado del río impacientándome a cada segundo que pasaba. ¿No se habían dado cuenta que habían desaparecido? Lo más probable es que no, seguro que Tomoyo armó un escándalo cuando vio que no llegaba y avisó desde el minuto uno a los profesores tras colapsar mi teléfono móvil a llamadas perdidas. Suspiré preocupada por ella, seguro que ella también lo está por mí y le da algo si llega a enterarse de lo que nos ha pasado, es una suerte que sigamos vivos.

– ¿Crees que nos buscan?

– ¿Con esa amiga tuya tan pendiente de ti? No me cabe la menor duda, lo que seguro que se sorprenden con verme a mí también.

– Vamos, seguro que alguien ha reparado en que no estás.

– Seguramente Eriol que tendrá los nervios rotos por su novia– dijo a la vez que sonreía.

– No me hace gracia que te metas con Tomoyo, es mi mejor amiga y la mejor persona que conozco.

– Te equivocas, no me meto con ella, al contrario de lo que puedas pensar me cae bien… me resulta interesante.

– Me parece increíble que te fijes de esa forma en ella sabiendo que es la querida novia de uno de tus compañeros de grupo y amigo– le contesté resoplando.

– ¿Celosa Neko–chan?

– ¿Celosa, estás loco?– exclamé elevando el tono.

No me contestó, simplemente se dedicó a contemplar el río con el semblante relajado. Me fijé en sus facciones y en el sudor que goteaba su frente y entonces me pregunté por el grado de dolor que sentía, era tan arrogante que para parecer más fuerte que yo se estaba tragando su dolor, observé con detenimiento los cardenales que había en su cara, cuello y torso, su pierna amoratada…

– ¿Te puedo pedir algo?

– ¿Te sigo debiendo besos?– enarcó una ceja.

– No es eso… Es algo así como una promesa.

– ¿Qué promesa?– preguntó rumiando cada palabra.

– Si… quiero que me prometas que después de esto no te meterás más conmigo, que no me provocarás…– le dije.

– No puedo prometerte eso– me miró fijamente.

–¿Me odias o algo?– me estremecí de pensar que así fuera.

– No, pero es algo que me divierte hacer, no sabes lo graciosa que eres cuando te enfadas, te sonrojas…

Me dio la impresión que iba a decir algo más pero no dijo nada más, suspiré abatida, por un momento me había planteado una vida más fácil en la que él no se metiera conmigo, provocándome a la menor oportunidad, pero no estaba por la labor.

– Si puedo prometerte otra cosa– dijo sobresaltándome.

– ¿El qué?

– Que podría a llegar a verte como algo parecido a un amigo– me contestó sin mirarme.

Me quedé sin palabras.

– ¿No quieres mi amistad Neko–chan?– preguntó ahora mirándome.

– ¡C–claro que sí!– exclamé sonriendo, realmente estaba feliz.

Levantó el dedo meñique de su mano derecha y me lo ofreció, yo entrelacé el mío con el suyo y los agitamos juntos a la vez que cantamos la promesa del meñique.

_Yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara, hari senbon nomasu._

_Promesa del meñique, si miento me tragaré mil agujas_

– Yubi kitta!, está sellado.

– Está sellado– me contestó.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que nos rescataron, unos guardabosques que peinaban la zona nos encontraron al lado del río, justo a quinientos metros se encontraba un camino que llevaba a la carretera que habíamos pasado con el autobús apenas el día anterior. Nos contaron que habíamos sido arrastrados río abajo un kilómetro y medio y nos sentimos aliviados al sabernos tan cerca del Ryokan, aunque hicimos bien en quedarnos allí, puesto que no conocíamos la zona a saber dónde hubiéramos acabado Li y yo.

Un todoterreno no tardó demasiado en llegar y recogernos de allí. Ayudaron a Li a subir y se me partió el alma verlo sufrir de aquella manera, maldije internamente el no haberlo presionado para que hubiera revelado la verdad y con el corazón encogido por todo aquello subí yo también al vehículo. Me sobresalté cuando se puso en marcha, seguía inquieta y no hacía más que observar a mi pilar de valentía desde el espejo y permanecer en silencio, solo contestaba de manera errática a las preguntas que nos hacían. Estaba agradecida de que nos hubieran rescatado pero de igual manera estaba reventada y solo quería que nos viera un médico, abrazar a Tomoyo y dormir, dormir mucho.

Nos llevaron directamente al Ryokan puesto que estábamos bastante lejos de la ciudad y por lo visto había un médico por la zona al que habían llamado para que nos atendiera. Al final de la carretera se alzaba el puente rojo de madera por el que habíamos caído y me entró el pánico cuando el coche lo cruzó, hasta me agarré del sillón del coche y no me solté hasta que no se detuvo el coche frente a la entrada del edificio.

– Han reparado el puente– pensé en voz alta.

– Si, se habían soltado varias tablas, el resto comprobaron que estaba en perfectas condiciones– me contestó uno de los hombres de forma jovial.

Mareada apenas le hice caso y me sobresalté cuando la puerta que estaba al lado mío se abría de golpe y una Tomoyo histérica saltaba sobre mí abrazándome como nunca me habían abrazado en mi vida. Lloraba y con ella lloré yo también descargando mucha tensión que aun tenía en mi interior. El profesor Fujitaka llegó con las ojeras marcadas y muerto de preocupación, nos preguntó por nuestro estado y se llevó al interior a Li con ayuda de uno de los hombres que nos habían rescatado.

– ¡Sakura tenía tanto miedo!– exclamó entre sollozos e hipidos mi mejor amiga.

– Creí que me moría pero pudimos ponernos a salvo– le dije intentando encontrar la calma.– Tomoyo mírame, estoy bien.

– ¿Cómo vas a estar bien llena de cardenales y cortes?– me dijo con la voz estrangulada.

– Porque respiro, mi corazón late… ha sido horrible sí, pero estoy viva– esbocé una sonrisa, debía estar horrible porque Tomoyo me miró de forma lastimera y se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

– Tienes razón, perdóname, creí que… creí que no volvería a verte y me asusté.

– Lo sé– le limpié otro reguero de lágrimas.

– Te quiero mucho ¿Lo sabes verdad?

– Y tú sabes que yo te quiero a ti.

Ambas sonreímos y acabamos soltando una carcajada de puro alivio. Desvié la mirada detrás de Tomoyo y vi que estaban todas mis amigas sonriéndome y dándome ánimos, también estaba Eriol intentando controlar sus emociones sin éxito, cuando salí del coche me abrazó con fuerzas y me llevó junto a mis amigas a mi habitación y no estuve realmente a gusto hasta que no me tumbé sobre un cómodo futon.

Al cabo de media hora llegó el doctor, se trataba de una chica joven bastante guapa que venía acompañada de otra chica, supuse que sería su enfermera o alguien que la ayudaba. Le conté lo ocurrido y todas las zonas que me dolían y tras pedir que todos salieran de la habitación, sin éxito pues Tomoyo se quedó, me exploró. Comprobó mis huesos y articulaciones, mi estómago, la respiración, la cabeza, todo. Al parecer solo sufría contusiones a causa de los golpes y leves heridas nada por lo que preocuparse. Su ayudante y Tomoyo me limpiaron bien y curaron mis heridas, al terminar llegué a la conclusión que era un esparadrapo pegado a una chica y no al revés. Después se despidieron de mí.

– Disculpe doctora, ¿Cómo está…?– pregunté con un hilo de voz.

– Me temo que él ha sufrido más y debemos llevarle al hospital para que le hagan pruebas– me dijo con voz grave.

– ¿Ya se ha ido?

– No, pero lo hará en breves, cuídate y ten cuidado– se fue.

Automáticamente miré a Tomoyo y ésta sabía lo que quería, así que me ayudó a levantarme y fuimos directamente hasta donde sabíamos que dormían los chicos y nos encontramos a Eriol en la puerta.

– ¿Qué te dijo la doctora?– me preguntó nada más llegar.

– No tengo nada grave, soy de hierro– le dije sonriendo.

– Le buscas a él ¿Verdad?– yo asentí.– está dentro.

– ¿Crees que pueda…

– Claro está solo.

Se apartó de la puerta y me dejó pasar, Tomoyo se quedó fuera pero no tuve claro si quería darme intimidad o simplemente se quedó con Eriol–kun, o ambas cosas a la vez. Yo entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí. La habitación era similar a la nuestra, la misma mesa, casi idéntica distribución, mismos cuadros… así que entré directamente donde estaban los futones y le encontré tumbado con los ojos cerrados.

Me senté a su lado, la luz bañaba su rostro sereno y marcaba más sus golpes y heridas, estaba fatal y me estremecí porque él se había llevado la peor parte. Le retiré varios mechones de su frente y le observé respirar aparentemente tranquilo. Incluso hecho una mierda era increíblemente atractivo, no lo podía negar. Observé sus labios con detenimiento y quise besarle para llevarme su dolor, pero me paró en seco puesto que abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente.

Yo contuve la respiración sin atreverme a apartar mis ojos de los suyos, no lo habría hecho ni aunque me lo pidieran. Mi corazón latió desbocado en mi pecho y la sangre me bombeaba en las sienes. Acababa de verlo por primera vez sin lo que había detrás de su máscara y ya fue inevitable. Aquel hilo rojo se había enredado en mi dedo meñique y ya no se soltaría jamás del suyo.

_Castaños claro, casi ámbar, parecían recoger toda la luz del sol._

_Jamás olvidaré este momento, ni aunque pasen mil años._

_Cuando vi sus verdaderos ojos por primera vez._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo el capitulo decimo quinto capítulo de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Notas de Autora: ^_^ Hola! Ha pasado un año y aquí os traigo la esperada continuación del fanfic, espero que os guste tanto como a mí y me sigáis teniendo paciencia como siempre.  
Las aclaraciones del capítulo las subiré en breves de igual forma los reviews mañana.**

**¡No olvidéis visitar mi blogspot con las respuestas de los reviews, las Aclaraciones y los Videos e Imágenes que os esperan!**

**hikari–sys . blogspot. com **

**(Todo junto)**

**O buscando en el rotor del google:**

**The hollows and the Dreams and infinite loneliness**

– **¡Escríbeme! –**

**ATTE:**

– **Hikari–sys –**


	16. PONPONPON

– **Dochirasama desu ka?–**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra son propiedad de CLAMP, ante todo, pero la historia me pertenece.**

**Capítulo XVI**

– **PONPONPON –**

**Dedicado a: Samelyember porque es su cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades!**

_Dochirasama desu ka? – ¿De parte de quién?_

* * *

_~ 0 ~_

Busco tu sombra,

en los florecidos pétalos del cerezo,

Porque sólo quiero verte,

es la razón por la que te espero.

~ 0 ~

Nunca había visto un cielo tan grisáceo. Las nubes resaltaban en aquella bóveda lúgubre, tan blancas y esponjosas como el algodón de azúcar. No pareciera que fuera a llover, aunque tampoco estaba del todo segura pues en este tiempo todo puede suceder.

Ante mí apareció un libro con la cubierta en tonos carmesíes, era bastante grueso y parecía antiguo. Sentí un cálido hormigueo en los dedos cuando lo cogí con mis manos, me sentía rara y a la vez bien. No entendía de dónde había venido y por qué había aparecido frente a mí, pero al preguntarme esto me di cuenta que solamente estábamos aquel libro extraño, las nubes blancas, el cielo gris y yo.

Lo abrí.

Me encontré en un lugar muy parecido a un templo, más bien a un pasillo de un templo, repleto de columnas altísimas a cada lado y estas se unían en un arco que sujetaba curiosamente el mismo cielo gris que vi antes de que aquel libro apareciera, objeto que ahora que me fijo ya no tengo. Con curiosidad sigo observando mi entorno.

Hay una larga alfombra roja que cubre el suelo adornado con baldosas amarillas de mármol, tan pulidas que parecían espejos dorados. En mi soledad me pregunté por qué me encontraba tan sola en aquel lugar y con curiosidad fui caminando por la alfombra sin destino aparente a ver hasta dónde me llevaban mis pies.

Llegué hasta una sala abierta donde había un sillón del trono de oro tapizado con terciopelo rojo, y como me sentía un poco cansada decidí sentarme esperando que el dueño del sillón no se enfadase por mi acto. Me relajé por completo cuando apoyé la espalda en el cómodo respaldo y suspiré tranquila. No sabía por qué pero una vez sentada, sentía como que todo estaba en orden.

Como si fuera normal que el techo fuera el cielo gris con nubes y estuviera sujeto por infinidad de columnas que lo sostenían, tan normal como encontrarme sentada en un sillón del trono y saber que yo tenía el control de todo lo que pasara en aquel mundo porque yo era la Reina.

Crucé las piernas y sonreí.

Sobre mi cabeza descansaba una enorme corona, en mi rostro un antifaz y vestía un precioso vestido Hime Lolita en tonos verdes pastel y crema. Era poderosa y en mis manos sujetaba un enorme cetro repleto de estrellas que lo corroboraba. Con un golpe que di al suelo, a ambos lados del sillón del trono comenzaron a brotar plantas de espino de color púrpura, flores carnívoras rojizas y enormes setas. Todo el suelo quedó recubierto una gruesa capa de musgoso césped oscuro, mullido a la vista, fresco al olor. Todo estaba listo ya en mi reino, sentía el poder de mis pestañas.

Volví a dar otro golpe con mi cetro en el frío mármol y desde uno de los extremos apareció la bestia. Majestuosa, llena de orgullo, la fiera caminó sobre sus enormes cuatro patas y se paró a cuatro metros de donde yo estaba sentada mirándole a sus ojos ambarinos de forma altiva. El león rugió salvajemente y sacó las uñas, pero las guardó al instante, por esta vez yo era la única que mandaba aquí y podía decidir sobre su destino, era mi mascota.

Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsukeru  
Pachi pachi tsukema tsukete  
Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsukeru  
Kawaii no tsukema tsukeru

Con el tercer golpe de cetro, el león se irguió sobre sus patas traseras y quedó de pie igual que un ser humano, sus hombros se afianzaron bajo su cabeza e hizo una mueca de hastío. Mis labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia el cielo gris que seguía cubriendo nuestras cabezas, mi cuerpo se estremeció de un retorcido y oscuro placer. La música siguió sonando y con el cuarto golpe de cetro el felino comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la melodía.

Iina iina sore iina  
Pacchiri pacchiri sore iina  
Iina iina sore iina  
Kibun mo ue o muku

Chur ru chu ru chu ru chu ru chu

Tsukeru taipu no mahou dayo  
Jishin o mi ni tsukete mieru sekai mo kawaru ka na

Onaji sora ga dou mieru ka wa kokoro mo kakugo shitai  
…dakara…

Mi ánimo se alzó hasta las nubes de aquel cielo gris. No todos los días podía contemplarle a él, a mi bestia, bailar de forma tan entregada. Me pregunté si sería la magia de mis pestañas. La confianza en sí mismo, esa arrogancia y orgullo que le caracterizaban, las mías ahora lo superaban con creces.

Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsukeru  
Pachi pachi tsukema tsukete  
Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsukeru  
Kawaii no tsukema tsukeru

Chur ru chu ru chu ru chu ru chu

Comencé a bailar con mi bestia desde lo alto del sillón del trono.

Samishii kao o shita chiisana otoko no ko  
Henshin beruto o mi ni tsukete egao nikawaru ka na  
Onna no ko ni mo aru tsukeru taipu no mahou dayo  
Jishin o mi ni tsukete mieru sekai mo kawaru ka na

Onaji sora ga dou mieru ka wa kokoro mo kakugo shitai  
…dakara…

Desde luego la magia de mis pestañas era mayor de lo que yo creía. Mi bestia orgullosa, aquel fornido león, el príncipe arrogante en mi vida, el precioso energúmeno, mi pilar de valentía. Bailaba solo para mí en aquel mágico mundo bajo el cielo gris de nubes blancas.

Me levanté del trono y seguí bailando acercándome a él. No podía hacerme daño pues yo era su dueña, así lo sentía y así debía ser, pues yo era la Reina de corazones en aquel lugar. Seguía con su expresión seria en el rostro, pero no perdía el ritmo de sus pasos con la canción.

Y esta siguió su curso, con nosotros como protagonistas principales de aquella comedia mágica. Sus movimientos seguían siendo gráciles, su mirada feroz y yo no podía ser más feliz.

El sonido de unas trompetas celestiales nos advirtió del final y las hicimos sonar tres veces más. Después todo se tornó negro, luego blanco… y finalmente…

Desperté.

¿Qué puñetas había sido aquello?

Me desperté sobre la cama con la sábana enroscada entre mis piernas, el sudor pegado en mi frente y una sensación de confusión que no se disipaba conforme me espabilaba.

¿Había soñado que Li era un león bailarín súbdito de la Oh–Grandiosa–Reina–Sakura–Kinomoto?

Si, al parecer sí.

De pronto comencé a reír, carcajada tras carcajada hasta que las lágrimas bañaron mis mejillas y el estómago comenzó a dolerme seriamente. ¿En qué clase de loca me había convertido como para tener semejante sueño delirante? Desde luego, aquel personaje felino le venía anillo al dedo pero… ¿Bailando para–para una canción de Kyari Pamyu Pamyu? Debería ir dejando ya los analgésicos y el relajante muscular, que ya me estaban comenzando a afectar al cerebro.

Salí de la cama y me dirigí directamente al cuarto de baño. Allí abrí la manija del agua caliente y dejé el agua correr para que se templara, a su vez me fui quitando el pijama pieza a pieza hasta quedarme completamente desnuda frente al espejo del lavabo. Los hematomas salpicaban mi cuerpo y lo teñían de un amarillo verdoso nada agradable, las heridas ya eran líneas de costras que se caían convirtiéndolas en cicatrices que seguramente alguna perdurara con el tiempo, otras se borrarían.

Me rasqué el codo, algunas eran bastante molestas porque picaban mucho, como ésta en concreto. El escalofrío que sentí me tornó la piel de gallina y rápidamente me metí en la ducha. Relajé los hombros y disfruté unos instantes el placer del agua caliente sobre mi piel. Me enjaboné con suavidad por todo el cuerpo y me aclaré a continuación, saliendo de la ducha un poco después.

Me cubrí con la toalla y me sequé las piernas a la vez que tarareaba la canción de mi sueño. Kyary Pamyu Pamyu era una chica un poco mayor que yo que se había hecho famosa siendo modelo de revistas de Harajuku y estableció una línea de pestañas postizas muy conocida, más tarde se adentró en el mundo de la canción.

Habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que tuvimos aquella excursión a los baños termales, y me había incorporado a clases durante la semana pasada a pesar que después de todo lo que nos había pasado había salido más o menos ilesa del accidente. Mi padre y mi hermano vinieron a buscarme muy preocupados el mismo día que nos encontraron y me llevaron a casa esa misma tarde. Por lo que me perdí casi todas las actividades que se hicieron, como la prueba de valor, la excursión a los lagos, las rutas de senderismo…

Me apena más el hecho de haberme perdido ese tiempo con mis amigas en la última excursión que seguramente haríamos antes de graduarnos, pero qué se le iba a hacer, los accidentes suceden y yo soy propensa a sufrirlos todos. Estuve en contacto con Tomoyo todos los días y me contaba más o menos lo que hacían en el día, el tiempo que me echaban de menos y esas cosas. Cuando colgábamos me dedicaba a consolarme comiendo helado de chocolate y viendo películas pastelosas y de humor, sobretodo de humor. No toleraba nada de acción en estos momentos.

Había tenido varias pesadillas durante en estos días. Soñaba con el río, el frío, la oscuridad y todo lo que me daba miedo, así que dormía bastante mal desde aquello. También me moría de preocupación por Li. No sabía nada de él desde que se lo tuvieron que llevar del Ryokan al hospital. Solo sabía que estaba vivo por Eriol, que no sabía más o no quería decírmelo para no preocuparme.

Suspiré y miré a mi armario. Hoy es domingo, y había convencido a Eriol para ir esa tarde a su casa, con la ayuda de Tomoyo a la que no tuve que persuadir, y así podría visitar al príncipe arrogante y quedarme más tranquila, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Bueno, como os decía, hoy es domingo, y como tal podía sonreír de oreja a oreja a la vez que sacaba un precioso vestido de mi parte preferida del armario.

Se trataba de un vestido lolita de la marca Baby the stars shines bright, Alice and the pirates. Fue uno de los primeros vestidos que tuve, regalo de mi padre por uno de mis cumpleaños. Se trata de un JSK de color rojo con los motivos en negro. _Vampire Requiem_ se llama el vestido, y tiene un print bastante chulo lleno de Portones, murciélagos, ataúdes y el vampiro llevándose a la chica. En la parte superior, decora el pecho un lazo con una cruz preciosa y éste se puede quitar, pero yo nunca lo hago. La parte trasera está encorsetada y tiene mucho encaje con motivos de rosas bordados, una preciosidad.

Me lo suelo poner sobre una camisa negra de manga corta abullonada, unas medias negras y unas plataformas con tacón del mismo color de Antaina que me pondría abajo antes de salir. Me pongo una serie de accesorios que tenía guardado para completar el _coordinate_. Y termino por peinarme y colocarme una diadema con un lazo de color negro. Di una vuelta frente al espejo y sonreí. Ocasión especial, vestido especial, solía pensar. Tenía que verme bien para enfrentarme a él.

Recordaba la última vez que lo vi tan bien como si lo tuviera retratado en una fotografía y la tuviera frente a mis ojos. Tumbado sobre el futón con una yukata limpia, con aquellos ojos de color del caramelo, que brillaban con la luz del sol, tan naturales, tan limpios. Sus ojos eran impresionantes, no entendía la razón por la que los ocultaba tras infinidad de lentillas de colores. Me devolvió la mirada fijamente y no sé cuánto tiempo real estuvimos así, mirándonos a los ojos sin apenas parpadear, en silencio. Él y yo, a solas. Me pareció toda una eternidad.

Bajé a desayunar y me encontré sola en casa. No me sorprendió porque sabía que mi hermano había quedado para estudiar con Yukito y a mi padre le habían llamado por un asunto de trabajo y había tenido que irse en avión anoche. Me preparé un vaso de zumo y me llevé a la boca unos cruasanes rellenos de chocolate, que estaban riquísimos. Y tras ordenar lo que había usado me fui a lavar los dientes y maquillarme un poco.

El timbre sonó cuando estaba pintándome los labios. Bajé a abrir y sonreí al ver a Tomoyo, como siempre tan puntual y preciosa. Vestía un JSK de Angelic Pretty que se llama Honey Cake Round, en color verde menta pastel. Llevaba unas medias blancas transparentes y unos zapatos de tacón de bodyline del color del vestido. Llevaba una sencilla diadema blanca adornando su precioso pelo negro que llevaba suelto.

– ¡Buenos días Tomoyo–chan, cómo siempre puntual!– la abracé.

– Hola Sakura, ¿Estás lista?– me preguntó tras abrazarme.

– Sí, me cambio de zapatos, cojo el bolso y nos vamos.

Y eso hice. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora estábamos bajando las escaleras del metro hablando sin cesar de tonterías, esas cosas que a las mejores amigas les gusta hacer. A su lado era capaz de sonreír de oreja a oreja como antes, podía olvidarme de todas las cosas que me habían traumatizado en estos últimos meses y ser la misma chica alegre de antes. Era mi bálsamo personal para las heridas que aún estaban cicatrizando en mi interior.

El tren del metro llegó y paró en la estación, las puertas automáticas se abrieron dejando pasar a un torrente de personas que querían bajar en esta parada, una vez bajado todos, la gente que había esperado al tren subió y fue ocupando los sitios libres en los vagones. Nosotras subimos y conseguimos sentarnos justo al lado de la barra del apoya manos, mi lugar preferido en el vagón. Ya sabéis, por los pervertidos que se suelen subir al metro, así por lo menos a un costado no podía sentarse ningún indeseable.

Ano kousaten de  
Minna ga moshi skip wo shite  
Moshi ano machi no mannaka de  
Te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara

La canción captó toda mi atención y por un momento no me pude creer que la estuviera escuchando… sonreí de oreja a oreja a mi amiga, que me miraba con cara de no saber qué se me pasaba por la cabeza o dónde mirar que estuviera la razón por la que me estaba riendo. Si ella supiera…

– Es que me hace gracia…– le dije soltando una carcajada.

– Si fueras tan amable de contármelo, tal vez me ría yo también– me contestó con curiosidad.

– ¿Escuchas la canción?

...moshimo ano machi no dokoka de  
Chance ga tsukamitai no nara  
Mada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne  
Kuramai susui meshika nai wa iya iya

– Sí, de Kyari ¿Verdad?

– Es que esta noche tuve un sueño delirante.

– ¿Qué soñaste?

La miré unos instantes con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, estaba acordándome de todo el sueño.

– Al principio era un poco extraño, soñé que estaba en la nada rodeada por un cielo gris con bonitas nubes blancas, aparecía un extraño libro y el lugar cambió un poco, estaba en una especie de pasillo con columnas y alfombra roja.

Tomoyo asintió invitándome a que continuara.

– Como no sabía qué hacer, caminé a ver qué me encontraba y acabé en una especie de sala abierta con un trono– Tosí.– Entonces me di cuenta que yo era la Reina de aquel lugar, así lo decían mis ropas, la corona y un cetro gigante que apareció en mis manos.

– ¿Y qué pasó?

– Pues que fue como trasladarme al videoclip de Kyari Pamyu Pamyu, el de Tsukema Tsukeru…

Tomoyo sonrió, pareció hacerle gracia lo que acababa de contarle.

– La música comenzó a sonar igual que en el video, pero esta vez no aparecen dos leones, sino uno…– solté la primera carcajada.– y tenía el rostro al descubierto… ¡No te puedes imaginar quién era!

– ¡Quién, me muero de ganas por saberlo!

– ¡Li!– estallé en carcajadas– Li Shaoran era mi león que bailaba para mí.

Tomoyo se unió a mí y estuvimos riéndonos un largo rato porque entramos en un círculo vicioso. Ese en el que miras a la otra persona y vuelves a reírte sin parar, la otra para, te mira y se contagia por la risa. Entonces comencé a toser y me cortó todo el rollo, porque casi me ahogo. Tomoyo me dio unos suaves golpes en la espalda, que me ayudaron a que se me pasaran.

– En serio, si vas a soñar con él, lo mejor sería que fuera en otro tipo de sueño– me dijo enjugándose las lágrimas.

– ¿Cómo cuál?– le pregunté con inocencia.

– En ese tipo de sueño donde él te besa, te toca por aquí– Me tocó el cuello– por aquí.– Llevó sus dedos hacia el pecho.– Y por supuesto por…

– ¡Ya entendí!– exclamé completamente ruborizada.

Temblé de solo pensar en un sueño de ese tipo y que los protagonistas del mismo fuéramos nosotros. Hacía tanto tiempo que no le veía que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando lo tuviera delante. ¿Y si no era capaz de articular palabra?, ¿Y si lo que dijimos, eso de ser amigos, se quedaba allí en el río?, ¿Y si me mandaba, literalmente a la mierda? Muchas preguntas sin respuestas que me provocaban cierta inquietud. Tomoyo pareció notarlo.

– ¿Miedo?

– Un poco, la verdad.

– No tienes por qué tenerlo– me sonrió.

– Eriol fue un poco reticente a dejarnos ir a su casa…

– Sabes que él solo quiere protegerte.

– Pero… ¿protegerme de qué?

Le pregunté. Realmente conocía las respuestas, pero dichas por la boca de mí mejor amiga quedaban mejor.

– No le gusta que estés cerca de Li– me contestó mirándome a los ojos.

– Pero… tiene que haber una razón para que no le guste… ¿la sabes Tomoyo?

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza y me entristecí.

– Es que no lo entiendo…

– Tienes que reconocer que Li es un poco especial.

– Si…

– Y que te gusta más de lo que quieres admitir, creo que eso es lo que Eriol–kun teme.

La franqueza de Tomoyo me desarmó. Admito que Li Shaoran, el príncipe arrogante y precioso energúmeno, me gusta. ¿Pero de qué forma me gustaba?... Cómo persona, cómo amigo o pilar de valentía, o como amante. Mi corazón se agitó en mi pecho y me provocó un ligero dolor dentro de él. Tal vez Eriol no quería que estuviera con él porque sabe exactamente lo que no quiero admitir, tal vez no me proteja de él, sino de mí misma. Me sentí abrumada.

– ¿Sabes? Yo creo que se equivoca…– me dijo Tomoyo acomodándose el pelo detrás de la oreja.

La miré con interés.

– ¿Por qué crees eso?

– Intuición.

Y me sonrió como muchas otras veces lo había hecho, dejándome tan confundida como siempre. Una a una, fueron pasando las paradas donde se bajaba y subía la gente de forma simultánea, no reconocí ninguna cara, pero si varias canciones que estaban muy de moda en este momento. Observé a Tomoyo por el rabillo del ojo y vi que se aplicaba un labial y sonreía coquetamente al espejo de mano. Le devolví la sonrisa comprendiendo que aunque estuviera pegada a mí, yo era el último de sus pensamientos porque estaban concentrados en cierto músico inglés.

Me quedé pensando en cómo se siente una cuando tienes novio. Nunca he tenido uno, así que tengo bastante curiosidad. Ponerse guapa para alguien, sonreír porque sí, sin razón ninguna. Que el corazón te vaya a mil por hora cuando piensas en ese alguien, cuando te levantas por las mañanas, al acostarte, al comer… durante todo el día. Sentirse sola y vacía cuando no estás con él porque estás en un estado de constante echarle de menos… Sorprenderse a una misma cuando te das cuenta de que aunque le viste ayer, hoy le encuentras el doble de atractivo y le quieres más. Sonreír de nuevo…

Sí, soy Sakura Kinomoto y quiero enamorarme.

– ¿Quieres un poco de labial?– me preguntó extendiendo el tubito cilíndrico.

– Por qué no, gracias.

La voz electrónica del metro anunció nuestra parada y rápidamente salimos hacia el andén, seguimos caminando una al lado de la otra por los pasillos subterráneos del metro hasta salir por una bocacalle y respirar el aire. Las calles del centro estaban abarrotadas de personas que iban de aquí para allá con bolsas en las manos, la zona de tiendas estaba bastante cerca. Pronto llegamos al parque dónde Li y yo nos habíamos quedado esperando la vez anterior. En aquel momento no me importó esperar lo que fueron las tres horas más cortas de toda mi vida, entre oírle tocar la guitarra, tomar el refresco y el helado.

Mi helado de chocolate con menta.

Divisé el banco donde había ocurrido todo y entré en trance. Si cerraba por un momento los ojos era capaz de oler la colonia de mi pilar de valentía, era capaz de recordar el tacto de su mano en mi hombro cuando me abrazó por detrás, el sabor de aquel helado devorado directamente de entre sus labios. Mi helado de limón en el suelo echado a perder. Sus ojos provocativos…

– ¿Pasa algo?– me preguntó Tomoyo.

– No… sólo que me gusta aquel banco.

– ¿No fue este el sitio dónde quedamos la otra vez?

Asentí ruborizada y dejando de observar aquel banco culpable que había sido escena de un momento de intensa calentura gracias a él. Definitivamente debía volver, montar un altar con aquel banco y venerarlo hasta el día de mi muerte. Suspiré disimulando un gemido placentero que se escapó al recordar la lengua de Li Shaoran enroscada a la mía.

Aquello parecía que había ocurrido en otra vida.

No nos detuvimos más en aquel parque y continuamos la marcha en dirección al estudio de Clow. El imponente edificio apareció tras una esquina y entramos por el portal, saludamos al portero que estaba barriendo en la puerta y nos dirigimos a los ascensores. El corazón me latía deprisa en mi pecho, incluso me sentía un poco mareada. Expiré el aire que tenía retenido en los pulmones y volví a inspirar de nuevo buscando esa tranquilidad que no se dignaba a aparecer. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

A cada paso que daba lo estaba incluso más, nos miré a ambas a través del espejo en el ascensor y Tomoyo me devolvió la mirada a través del cristal. Me sonrió tímidamente y entonces me di cuenta que tal vez yo no era la única nerviosa aquí. Respiré hondo y le eché valor. No podía acobardarme después de haber llegado tan lejos.

Salimos del ascensor al ritmo de mi desbocado corazón. Me llevé la mano al pecho y lo estrujé un poco. Calma Sakura, solo vienes a la casa de Eriol–kun, solo vienes a pasar el rato con él, que me encuentre con Li es solo secundario… intenté mentirme a mí misma, sin éxito claro, uno no puede mentirse a sí mismo de forma tan descarada. La razón principal era verlo a él, saber cómo estaba y robar un poco de su tiempo haciendo cualquier cosa. Esa era la verdad rotunda y no podía negarla. Lancé un gemido estrangulado cuando Tomoyo pulsó el escandaloso timbre en la puerta y entrecerré los ojos como queriendo evitar un golpe.

Allí me encontraba frente a la morada del dragón.

– ¿Estás bien?– me preguntó Tomoyo.

– S–si, no te preocupes… estoy nerviosa.

– Todo irá bien, repítelo.

– Si, todo irá…– tragué saliva a la vez que la puerta se abría–…bien.

Apareció Eriol tras la puerta y nos recibió con una cálida sonrisa. Vestía con unos pantalones de tartán escocés de cuadros azules y una camiseta de tirantes ancha blanca, iba cómodo.

– Hola chicas.

– ¡Hola Eriol!, ¿Cómo estás?– le saludé efusivamente con una sonrisa.

– Bien, aquí andamos.

Entré en el apartamento para darle intimidad a la pareja, pues lo pedían a gritos en silencio. No hacía falta quitarse los zapatos pues la casa había sido edificada según el estilo occidental. Era de estilo moderno con muebles bastante nuevos, la cocina estaba abierta quedaba a la derecha, el comedor a la izquierda y el enorme salón un poco más allá. Las habitaciones se perdían en un oscuro pasillo tras una esquina. Se escuchaban ruidos por esa zona, tal vez estaban todos en casa.

– ¿Hola?– pregunté a la nada y la nada me contestó.

– ¿Una chica aquí?

Salió Harumi de lo más profundo del pasillo y se sorprendió al verme, pero me saludó efusivamente. Seguía con su halo de alegría e inocencia que le había caracterizado la última vez que le vi. Era un poco más alto que yo y como la otra vez tenía unas lentillas azules oscuras que combinaban con el juego de colores con el que se había teñido el cabello, rosa en la parte superior y morado oscuro en la parte interna. Lo tenía peinado de tal forma que parecía que no lo había hecho. Mi hermano se ha jactado de ello muchas veces, y dice que se podría parecer a muchos de los artistas que me gustan si sale sin peinar recién levantado.

– Hola Harumi–san– le saludé haciendo una reverencia.

– Vaya, eres tú… ¿Sakura–chan? Estás increíble.

– Gracias.

– ¿Vienes sola?– me preguntó a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre uno de los pufs que había en el suelo– por favor toma asiento, no estés de pie.

– Ay, muchas gracias– me senté cerca de él en uno de los sillones.– La verdad es que he venido con Tomoyo, pero…

– Pero la ha secuestrado Eri–san ¿verdad?

Soltó una carcajada y yo me uní a él, me imaginé a mi oni–san como un vil secuestrador de lolitas, me enjugué las lágrimas risueñas.

– ¿Te has hecho algo en el pelo Harumi–kun?

– ¡Lo has notado! Lo teñí de nuevo, Daisetsu lo tiene tan guay de este color que tuve que versionarlo a mi manera.

– Te queda muy bien.

– ¿Has venido al ensayo? Al final lo hemos tenido que cancelar, Juro–san no está en casa y han surgido ciertas cosas.

– Ya veo, no sabía lo del ensayo, veníamos a pasar el rato.

– El rato, eh… oh, tú fuiste la que se cayó al rio con Shaoran ¿verdad?

– S–si– que él lo supiera me impactó.

Miré de reojo la habitación un poco incómoda, aquel tema me traía malos recuerdos.

– Aún es tema de conversación aquí, te veo muy bien porque él vino realmente destrozado, más de lo que quisiera admitir.

– Solo tuve contusiones leves, algún cardenal por allí y allá, he podido cubrirme los de la cara un poco con maquillaje.

– Qué alivio, tuvo que dar miedo.

– Si…

– Vienes a verle a él, ¿verdad?– me preguntó francamente a la vez que cruzaba las piernas de forma relajada.

Me ruboricé instantáneamente, tanto que se debió notar porque Harumi se rió bastante, me temblaban las manos, los labios, el corazón… solo pude esconderme tras mis manos y rezar porque nadie le hubiera oído a él o visto mi reacción. En ese momento llegó la parejita feliz ajena a lo que había pasado.

– N–no… bueno sí, no voy a mentirte, pero no se lo digas a nadie– le dije en voz baja.

– ¿Qué no puede decir a nadie?

Preguntó de pronto Eriol con curiosidad. Yo me asusté de pronto y miré a Harumi con temor, si lo soltaba quedaría expuesta a dar una serie de explicaciones que no quería dar, recibir el sermón de mi Oni–san sobre lo equivocada que estaba en acercarme tanto a Li, y bueno, quizás tuviera razón en ese aspecto, pero era algo que quería evitar a toda costa. Como cuando te empeñas en querer hacer algo y viene alguien a chafarte esa ilusión con su perorata sobre lo mucho que te estás equivocando y lo mal que está… para que asientas con la cabeza y aparques la idea lo más lejos de tu mente.

Afortunadamente Harumi–san me guiñó un ojo convirtiendo el misterio de nuestra conversación en algo irrelevante, y menos mal… Le sonreí agradecida a la vez que Eriol se dejaba caer a mi lado en el sillón. Tomoyo permaneció de pie con su formal y simpática sonrisa, sacando de su bolso un paquete que nos ofreció.

– He traído té.

Y aquella simple frase revolucionó el apartamento donde los integrantes de Clow hacían su vida y ensayaban. Harumi gritó vítores en nombre de Tomoyo y le agradeció de forma escandalosa millones de veces por el té. Eriol se destornillaba de la risa sobre el hueco vacío del sofá y yo, bueno… pensaba en cierta persona a la que quería ver y no sabía cómo… pero a la vez la escena me hacía gracia.

– Te ayudo– me ofrecí sonriéndole, necesitaba trazar un plan, y quién mejor que Tomoyo para hacerlo.

– Os acompaño– exclamó Harumi.– Todo sea por el té.

– ¡NO!... quiero decir, no hace falta… Tomoyo recuerda donde está la cocina ¿verdad?

– Verdad– contestó Tomoyo al instante.

– Nosotras nos encargamos– dije a la vez que me quitaba el sudor de la frente.

Fuimos apresuradamente a la cocina, pues no quería que Harumi nos siguiera pese a rechazar su ayuda, o que Eriol de pronto decidiera que no quería separarse de su novia… entonces nos encontraríamos de nuevo los cuatro en la cocina observando como Tomoyo preparaba su delicioso té de Oolong, a la vez que nos mirábamos a la cara sin saber qué decir. Cuando llegamos a la cocina abierta que tenían, dejé hacer a Tomoyo que rápidamente sacó de un mueble una tetera para hacer el té y varios utensilios que le harían falta para el proceso. Me pregunto cómo supo dónde estaban las cosas, supongo que es uno de sus muchos talentos.

O que ya ha estado aquí más veces.

La observé de reojo como abría el té y lo olía profundamente. ¿Cuántas veces había estado ella aquí?, la verdad que me picaba la curiosidad. Me acerqué a ella y olí la bolsa cuando me la ofreció y volví a dejarla hacer, mientras yo rumiaba posibles hipótesis. Finalmente me di por vencida y suspiré profundamente.

– ¿Cuántas veces has venido?

– Esta es la tercera vez– hizo una pausa para encender el fuego y calentar la tetera rellena de agua.– Eriol finalmente se trasladó aquí cuando volvimos del viaje, no quiso decírtelo porque estabas mal por lo que pasó.

– Entiendo– suspiré de nuevo, como siempre hacía cuando recordaba la excursión a los onsen.

– ¿Te ha molestado?– me preguntó con preocupación– No pienses que no quisimos decírtelo ni nada.

– No, no, no… no te preocupes, si lo entiendo… además es normal que vengas a ver a tu novio.

Sonreí ante la primera señal de sonrojo por parte de mi mejor amiga. Me hacía tanta gracia verla tan tímida en este tipo de cuestiones… la hacía verse más adorable si podía. Ella acabó por reírse también ante mi comentario jocoso y finalmente terminamos carcajeándonos sin razón aparente.

– ¿Tienes algún plan, Sakura–chan?

– ¿Plan, para qué?– me hice la tonta.

– Vamos Sakura, no te hagas la inocente… en el salón estaba claramente que querías salir de allí lo más rápido que te permitieran tus zapatos.

– Harumi–san descubrió que vine a ver a Li.

– Eres muy transparente, querida. Es como si llevaras un cartel luminoso instalado en la frente.

– No… no tengo un plan.

– Me lo imaginaba.

El característico olor del té comenzaba a inundar la cocina, cerré los ojos aspirando aquella fragancia exótica que me transportaba a otro mundo tranquilizándome poco a poco. El corazón que me latía de forma acelerada lentamente se fue calmando hasta latir correctamente. Sentía como si hubiera abierto una puerta en mi pecho y el colibrí de mi corazón hubiera echado a volar dejándome en paz. Miré a Tomoyo, que pensativa cuidaba de que el té se hiciera correctamente. Me daba un poco de rabia el hecho de no ser lo suficientemente espabilada como para trazar un plan perfecto para irme a ver al energúmeno, sin levantar la liebre.

Qué mejor que Tomoyo.

– ¿Y por qué no te escabulles así, sin más?

Simple, pero efectivo. Espera… ¡Qué?

– ¿Cómo?– exclamé como si me hubiera quemado con la lumbre.

– Poniendo una excusa que te haga ir a la zona de los dormitorios.

– Como por ejemplo… ¿Irme al baño?

– Buena excusa, además tienen dos baños enormes en la zona de los dormitorios, que está atravesando el pasillo que se ve en el salón.

– Sé que Eriol no se lo va a tragar.

– Yo haré que se lo trague.

Aquello me emocionó tanto que la abracé. Tomoyo era una maestra a la hora de trazar planes y/o manipular a la gente. Era capaz de pedir cosas imposibles con su afable sonrisa y delicada voz, para acabar consiguiéndolas siempre. Yo en cambio era demasiado torpe y no aprovechaba las oportunidades porque no las veo venir.

Tomoyo miró el reloj y pasado el tiempo exacto de cocción retiró la tetera del fuego y la dejó reposar, a la vez que con mi ayuda preparaba una bandeja con tazas y un plato de pastas que había traído consigo. Así era ella, perfecta a la hora de preparar las cosas y ser la perfecta visitante. Robé una galleta del plato y casi me atraganto de la impresión que me dio el recordar que sí, que tengo la primera parte del plan pensada, pero que ante la más importante estaba en blanco.

– Y… ¿Qué plan tenemos para Li?– pregunté espantada.– Tenemos un plan ¿verdad?

– Bueno… es cierto que quedaría raro que de pronto te asomaras por su habitación, así como quien no quiere la cosa y sin avisar siquiera de que ibas a venir… no tenéis ese tipo de confianza, aunque ya habéis sido lo suficientemente cercanos como para besaros como si no hubiera un mañana en otras ocasiones.

Vale, mi cara ahora era comparable a cualquier adorno rojo y con luces rojas de cualquier fiesta en cualquier época del año, ya sea navidad, carnavales, feria, etc.… Pensar en sus labios y en su lengua casi me convierte en otra tetera hirviendo.

– Y ya aprovechando el té, ¿Por qué no le llevas una taza?

– ¿No quedaría raro que de pronto apareciéramos con dos bandejas?

– No si eres rápida.

Me contestó dándome una bandeja más pequeña que la que había sacado anteriormente. En ella colocó dos tazas humeantes y otro plato con pastas, el olor del té me embriagaba y por un momento me perdí entre los nervios que volvían a aflorar en mi interior. Tomoyo colocó cuatro tazas en su bandeja, la tetera, el primer plato que había preparado y azúcar, mucho azúcar.

– Suerte– me guiñó y llamó a Eriol.

Eriol apareció tan rápido a la llamada de Tomoyo que casi no me dejó tiempo a reaccionar, yo salí de la cocina de forma apresurada y me dirigí al salón dónde estaba Harumi–san repantigado con los brazos detrás de la nuca en el mismo sofá donde le dejamos antes de irnos, cuando me vio saltó de sillón para ayudarme, pero captó la indirecta cuando negué con la cabeza de forma enérgica. Me sonrió y me dio buena suerte alzando el dedo pulgar. Casi lloro de la emoción ante eso, pero me compuse rápidamente. Traspasé el umbral del pasillo, buscando de nuevo la guarida del dragón.

El pasillo era bastante amplio y largo, en las paredes había colgados cuadros luminosos con imágenes de estudio de cada componente de Clow, en el suelo alguna que otra palmera plantadas en grandes tiestos. Le daba un aire moderno. Me fijé en las fotos de Harumi y Juro–san pues eran las primeras con las que te topabas en el pasillo. Harumi–san tenía otro peinado y color de pelo en esa foto, por lo que pensé en la antigüedad de la foto o en la frecuencia del cambio de look del cantante de CLOW. Juro–san estaba igual, con ese pearcing que me gustaba tanto y unía con una cadenita su labio inferior y su oreja derecha.

Seguí caminando y crucé la esquina del pasillo dejando una puerta tras de mí. Verle a _él_ en aquel cuadro luminoso me cortó la respiración, sus ojos de color verde menta eran incluso más claros que los míos. No pude evitar recordar la primera vez que le miré a los ojos cuando llegó a la escuela y lo sentaron detrás de mí, como tampoco impedí que me viniera el recuerdo de sus verdaderos ojos, ámbares y luminosos.

Como el fuego que me tentaba.

Y su expresión…

– ¿Lady eres tú?– me sobresaltó una voz masculina por detrás.

– D–Daisetsu, eres tú… h–hola.

– Hace tiempo que no te veo. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

– B–bien, bueno… mucho mejor.

– Pasamos mucho miedo cuando nos enteramos… ya sabes el puente.

Maldición, volvían a recordarme que me había despeñado de un puente, que me había hecho mucho daño en el río donde Don Perfecto casi se muere entre mis brazos. Tragué saliva e intenté regañarme a mi misma porque la bandeja comenzaba a temblar entre mis manos y no quería derramar el té.

– Ya…

– ¿Vienes a visitar a Li?– me preguntó con su enigmática sonrisa, el color de su pelo me hipnotizaba.

Asentí porque no me atrevía a decirlo a viva voz por si me ponía a balbucear como una idiota sin remedio delante de Daisetsu. Él ensanchó más su sonrisa y se rió para sí. Debía ser algo privado o que yo no llegaba a entender, quizás se estaba riendo de mí por ir a ver al príncipe arrogante y quedar como una imbécil como siempre. O quizás era otra cosa y acababa de recordar un chiste que escuchó más temprano… O quizás… Sakura… demasiados "quizáses" sin respuestas.

– Es aquella puerta– me señaló la más próxima a su retrato luminoso.

– Gracias, Daisetsu… vine con Tomoyo que hizo más té… por si te apetece.

– Muchas gracias, lady… por ahora me quedaré con esto, nos veremos después.

Y allí me quedé, con una galleta menos y con el corazón en la garganta. Daisetsu desapareció tras la puerta de su habitación y yo me armé con el valor justo para acercarme a la puerta del dragón dónde había colgado un número "301", y me fijé después que había tres grandes maletas negras de viaje. ¿Iría Li a algún sitio?, me fijé mejor y vi el nombre "Meiling Li" escrito en la etiqueta del nombre.

Si tenía el nombre _Li_ inscrito en la etiqueta, sin duda tenía que ser familiar de él. ¿Sería su madre o quizás su hermana?, ¿Cómo sería el familiar de Li?, ¿Se parecerían? No me gustaría que tuvieran el mismo carácter… mierda debería haber traído una tercera taza. ¿Tendrían los mismos hermosos ojos castaños? Oí ruidos en la habitación y música, definitivamente él estaba allí y seguramente su familiar estaría con él. ¿Tan mal estaba que había venido a visitarle un familiar desde Hong Kong?, no veía a Li de la clase de persona que le gustase estar entre familiares, quizás me equivocara como siempre pues no le conozco bien, bueno… demasiado.

No me di cuenta por culpa del ataque de pánico que había llamado a su puerta. Me quedé sin aliento cuando oí su voz grave a través de ella dándome permiso para entrar a su morada. Tragué saliva y no le hice esperar más.

Abrí la puerta conteniendo la respiración y entré.

Y allí estaba, mirándome como no me había mirado en la vida, con extrema sorpresa. Mi visita era lo último que se esperaba, podía apostar por ello gracias al libro que dejó caer de sus manos cuando me vio entrar. Parpadeó con unos ojos oscuros y se recuperó un poco de la sorpresa inicial, yo di un paso hacia él.

– Tú.

– Yo…– susurré.

– ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Alcé una ceja y fijándome en la pierna escayolada que reposaba sobre la cama, donde por cierto estaba sentado apoyado sobre unos almohadones. Él pareció darse cuenta y no esperó respuesta. Con un gesto de la mano me hizo entrar, aunque se le notaba nervioso de alguna forma, podía notarlo.

Su habitación era bastante diferente del resto de la casa, las paredes estaban pintadas con un amarillo cremoso y estaban bastante desnudas. Había un gran ventanal con cortinas verdes y debajo estaba su escritorio desordenado. En el otro extremo, un armario empotrado y a su lado una cajonera de madera oscura. Una estantería con libros y cd's, su guitarra estaba cerca de la cama sobre un libreto de partituras. En el suelo descansaba una alfombra verde a juego con las cortinas y la colcha de la cama. Me sonrojé al darme cuenta que quizás el verde era su color preferido.

– ¿Qué haces, neko–chan?– me preguntó con indiferencia.

– Nada, miro tu cuarto… nunca había estado en la habitación de otro chico que no fueran mi hermano o Eriol.

Dejé la bandeja sobre su escritorio y me fijé en una partitura que tenía sobre la mesa, solo pude leer la primera frase en inglés y no la llegué a comprender del todo, aún así me dejó de nuevo sin aliento.

_Let me tell you, honey. I just wanna love and hate you._

_Déjamelo decirte, cariño. Quiero amarte y odiarte._

Carraspeé. El colibrí de mi corazón volvía a hacer de las suyas haciéndome más consciente del lugar dónde estaba. Nunca, en mi sano juicio me hubiera imaginado que llegaría a estar en la habitación de mi pilar de valentía. Me sentía extraña, como cuando estás en un lugar que no conoces y tienes que observarlo todo detenidamente para retenerlo en el cerebro y no olvidarlo jamás. No tenía televisión, pero si un ordenador portátil sobre la cama cerca de sus pies. Con curiosidad me acerqué a la estantería y reconocí muchos discos de música de grupos de visual kei que me gustaba y tenía. Incluso me aventuré a observar las cubiertas de los manga que tenía en el estante debajo… ¿Tendría hentai?

Me giré sonriendo ante aquel comentario y ver que me miraba de reojo volvió a dejarme sin aliento. De pronto me sentí mal por no cumplir el objetivo de aquella visita y pararme a observar su habitación como una fanática psicópata. Me acerqué a él y observé su pierna con preocupación.

– ¿Te la rompiste?– le pregunté con cuidado.

– No, me hice un esguince, esta semana me quitan la escayola.

– ¿Y cómo estás?

– Vivo.

Ese tipo de respuestas suyas me exasperaban, ya sabía que estaba vivo, era visible. Pero me gustaría que me contara si él como yo tenía pesadillas por las noches y se despertaba empapado de sudor. Si temía el agua helada, si le dolían sus heridas físicas y mentales… en fin ese tipo de cosas.

Me fijé en su ropa y aunque vistiera cómodo para estar en casa, tenía un toque roquero. Llevaba unos pantalones remangados sobre las rodillas de color negro, y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, llevaba puesto el colgante de la cruz que le había visto en otras ocasiones.

Yes, never mind / Si, no importa.

Bokura no koi wa… / ¿Es nuestra forma de amar…

Yes, never mind / Si, no importa.

…Yurusarenai? /…imperdonable?

Top Secret.

Me fijé en la canción que estaba escuchando y me sonrojé un poco más de lo que ya estaba. El perfectísimo energúmeno no me quitaba el ojo de encima y me desconcentraba de cualquier cosa racional que quisiera realizar. Él y yo, a solas en su dormitorio, sin poder escapar de mí por esa pierna escayolada. Era el sueño de cualquiera, ¿verdad?

– Li, yo… ¿sabes?– me acerqué a él y le miré a los ojos, sus lentillas eran oscuras con una delgada línea clara en el interior del iris– …he traído té.

– ¿Se puede saber quién es esta, Xiao Lang?

Me giré abruptamente y me envaré al oír aquella voz femenina hostil. Por lo joven que parecía, sin duda era su hermana y tendría si no la misma edad un año más o un año menos. ¿Sería su melliza? Compartían algunos rasgos, pero algo me decía que no lo eran. Ella era muy, muy guapa. Tenía la misma altura que yo, quizás yo fuera un pelín más alta. Era menuda, pero con muchas curvas, unas piernas larguísimas y preciosa, podría ser fácilmente una modelo. Me maravillé viéndola a pesar de todo, tenía el pelo larguísimo recogido en dos moños altos y el resto de la coleta suelta que le llegaba por debajo del pecho, de un negro azabache natural muy hermoso.

– ¿Tenéis servicio y no me he enterado?, y encima una lolita, qué gustos más raros tenéis en el grupo.

Se acercó a mí y yo seguía sin reaccionar, admirando la belleza de los Li. Tenía la piel un poco más oscura que la mía, por lo que se la veía muy vital. Y los ojos ámbares rojizos, muy parecidos a los del príncipe arrogante, debería estar orgulloso de su hermana. Vestía con un top sin mangas de color blanco, y sobre éste una chaqueta con capucha negra, una minifalda con tartán roja con un cinturón de cuero y tachuelas encima. Resaltando sus medias de rallas blancas y negras a la mitad del muslo y unas pesadas botas New Rock con la puntera y tacón metálicos. Vestía muy parecido a su hermano.

– ¿Estás sorda o qué?

– P–perdona, eres muy guapa.

La chica enarcó una ceja. La expresión de superioridad reinaba en su cara, era tan arrogante como su hermano, eso se veía a la legua. Rezumaba un carácter fuerte por cada uno de sus poros y ese deje en su acento, más el toque de agresividad en su voz lo acentuaba aún más. Mierda debía presentarme o quedaría peor de lo que estoy quedando.

– Perdona, me presentaré, mi nombre es Sa…

– No me importa quién seas, ¿Qué haces en la habitación de _Mi_ Xiao Lang?

– Oye, Meiling– llamó el eludido desde la cama.

Recalcó el mí en la frase y me observó ansiosa esperando una respuesta. Yo estaba comenzando a alucinar por la escena que me estaba montando, supongo que tener complejo de hermano la hace comportarse así… pobrecita, está celosa.

– Vine a ver qué tal estaba… y traje té.

– Pues sírvele, rápido– me ordenó.

Como si fuera la orden de un superior la obedecí. Me giré dándoles la espalda para recoger la bandeja y cuando me giré para ofrecerles el té y las pastas que había traído, me esforcé por no tirarla de la impresión que me dio aquella escena. Decir que casi se salen mis ojos de las órbitas, me quedaría corta.

Allí estaban los hermanos sobre la cama. Ella, que al parecer se llamaba Meiling, se había tumbado a su lado y repartía besos, recalco nada inocentes, en el cuello del príncipe arrogante para terminar mordiéndole la oreja. La falta de expresión en el semblante de Li se resquebrajaba y yo no era capaz de distinguir lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. Acaso ellos que eran hermanos tenían ese tipo de relación. ¿En serio?

– ¿Qué haces, Meiling?– le pregunto con voz gélida.

– Hace tiempo que no te veía, no deberías ser tan frío– le contestó melosamente.

Yo no sabía si sonreír, si llorar… si estamparle la bandeja en la cabeza a aquel energúmeno degenerado, o salir corriendo de allí, o hacerlo todo a la vez. Porque algo que si tenía claro, es que él tenía la culpa de todo. Por ser tan condenadamente guapo y haber corrompido a su hermana, que había caído a sus pies. Me imaginé como había sido todo. Primero la habría observado en secreto y luego a escondidas de sus padres la habría arrinconado en la pared y sabe qué cosas más sobre el mobiliario. ¿Se habrían acostado?, debía salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

Pero no por algo Li me llamaba Neko–chan, la curiosidad siempre mataba al gato.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

– Nada, ¿no ibas a traer el té? Molestas.

– Pero eres su hermana…

– ¿Hermana?– exclamaron ambos al unísono.

– Soy Meiling Li, la prima favorita de Xiao Lang en Hong Kong.

– ¿Favorita?– replicó el energúmeno degenerado.

– Sois primos.

Aquello no supe si me aliviaba para bien o para mal. Por lo menos no era una relación del todo prohibida aunque sí que tenían ciertos lazos de sangre. Les ofrecí las tazas de té y cada uno cogió una respectivamente, dejé el plato de pastas sobre la cama y me quedé mirándoles pensando.

– ¿No me has oído? La prima favorita de Xiao Lang.

– Alto y claro… bueno, me alegro que estés "vivo"– recalqué mirándole de reojo y él me devolvió la mirada con otra un tanto significativa–. Me voy ya.

Nobody Knows / Nadie lo sabe.

Warui koto to… /Una pequeña maldad…

Nobody Knows / Nadie lo sabe.

…Kimi wa warau /…hace que te rías.

Top Secret.

Y huí de allí lo más rápido que me permitieron los pies. La escena que acababa de vivir volvía a mi cabeza como si de un eco se tratara, y no me di cuenta que volví a cruzarme con Daisetsu Kurobara, menos mal que él notó mi confusión y me llamó. Si no estoy segura que habría pasado de largo sin haberle visto.

– ¿Estás bien lady–sama?

– S–sí, bueno, algo así.

– ¿La has conocido, verdad?

– ¿A Meiling Li?– pregunté como una idiota.

Daisetsu me sonrió con comprensión, yo quería salir como alma que llevaba el diablo, no quería permanecer en la misma casa donde estaban él y su prima retozando en una cama.

– ¿Quieres pasear?– me preguntó.

– Por favor…

Salimos al salón y me paré en seco ante la chica desconocida que tenía ante mí. Era mucho más alta que yo, tenía la piel clara y los ojos oscuros y muy maquillados. El pelo lo llevaba corto, despeinado y teñido de dos colores, rosa por la parte del flequillo y amarillo platino en el resto. Vestía muy punk, con su falda ajustada de cuero con cremalleras, sus medias rosas eléctricas y sus botas blancas militares. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca y sobre esta un jersey raído con los colores, blanco, negro, rojo y rosa repartidos de forma caótica. Era muy guapa, aunque tenía esa aura masculina que caracterizaban a muchas chicas.

– ¡No me lo puedo creer!, ¡Eres tú!– exclamó aplaudiendo.

Atónita me señalé con el dedo por si no fuera a mí. Pero no, estaba claro que era a mí porque se lanzó a abrazarme como si le fuera la vida en ello. Miré a Tomoyo que me miraba sin entender lo que estaba pasando. Me sentía como un gato al que acababan de atrapar y estuvieran sobando como si fuera la cosa más adorable del mundo.

– ¡Chiba! Deja a Sakura respirar por favor.

– ¡Ay!, lo siento– me soltó– Vine a ver a Meiling y resulta que ella está aquí… es mi sueño cumplido.

– Perdona… pero… ¿Nos conocemos?– le pregunté acercándome a Tomoyo, como si ésta pudiera protegerme.

– Mi nombre es Suzume Chiba, llámame Suzu.

– Encantada, Suzu–san… yo soy Sakura Kinomoto.

– Tienes un nombre precioso Sakura–chan– me sonrió cálidamente.

– ¿De qué conoces a Sakura, Suzume?– preguntó Harumi–san.

– Del Harajuku, en Abril cuando vinimos Meiling y yo la última vez… ¡Estaba tan guapa durmiendo bajo aquel cerezo que no pude evitar enamorarme de ella!

– ¡Qué?– exclamamos todos al unísono y ella sonreía ampliamente.

– Perdona… no recuerdo ese día– me disculpé de corazón.

– Claro, te quedas tantas veces dormida allí…– soltó Tomoyo con una risita.

– ¡Tomoyo–chan!– exclamé ruborizada, menuda traidora era.

Todos rieron, incluso yo, olvidando por un momento la escena vivida tiempo atrás. Charlamos un rato y conocí un poco más a Suzume Chiba, al parecer era una guitarrista bastante buena y famosa en el mundillo indie del visual kei y acababa de formar parte de una banda de chicas. Tenía una voz muy bonita y me gustaba escucharla hablar. También me enteré que era la mejor amiga de Meiling Li y había pasado unos meses en Hong Kong visitando a la familia Li, aquello lo escuché con atención y disfruté su historia como si la hubiera vivido yo.

Al cabo del tiempo, Tomoyo y yo decidimos que era hora de irnos y prometimos volver a visitar a Harumi–san pronto. Durante el camino de vuelta Tomoyo me contó cómo había engañado a Eriol para que no saliera a buscarme, al parecer le dijo que me había bajado el periodo y que necesitaba cambiarme urgentemente. Yo me reí por aquella excusa que sirvió para engañar a mi inocente oni–san y yo le conté todo lo que me había ocurrido en la habitación del Don–degenerado–perfecto, con Meiling Li y consigo mismo.

Las dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que debería de tener cuidado con Meiling a partir de ahora, porque por lo visto tanto ella como Suzu–chan iban a ser nuevas alumnas del instituto Tomoeda Koutougakkou.

Y la semana pasó sin incidentes. El jueves dio comienzo con la aburrida primera hora de Matemáticas con el profesor sustituto, me preguntaba dónde estaba el profesor Tanaka. Siempre me quejo de su asignatura, porque realmente detesto las matemáticas, pero me da pena que lleve tanto tiempo enfermo una persona tan mayor.

Me pasé la hora de matemáticas dibujando sin parar gatitos y apenas presté atención a los números, más tarde pediría a la talentosa Tomoyo una clase especial y en mi idioma, porque jamás me enteraba de las cosas con la explicación del profesor, Tomoyo me hablaba con más cariño y era más paciente.

El timbre hizo finalizar la hora de matemáticas y yo me estiré en mi pupitre como haría cualquiera de los gatos que acababa de dibujar en la libreta. No me di cuenta hasta que sentí el codazo de mi mejor amiga que Shaoran Li entró en escena sin avisar. Ya no tenía la escayola en la pierna y aquello me alegraba de corazón. Lo que no me alegraba de ninguna manera es que tuviera colgado a Li Meiling del brazo. Rodé los ojos y los puse en blanco exasperada, no me caía nada bien.

Él sin embargo parecía ignorarla hasta cierto punto y aquello me daba un poquito de esperanzas. Como cada día, arrasaba con su vestimenta. Llevaba unos pantalones negros con correas y una camisa de manga corta de color blanca, sobre ésta llevaba un chaleco negro completamente abotonado y adornaba una corbata de cuadritos negros y blancos con calaveritas. En el chaleco tenía atravesados tres imperdibles y una cadenita. En uno de los brazos tenía dos muñequeras de tela adornándolo, uno a la altura del antebrazo que era blanca con el print de unas teclas de piano, y la otra era negra y la llevaba en la muñeca.

Verlo así vestido hizo recuperar toda mi energía, además llevaba las mismas lentillas verde menta de la última vez. Pasó a mi lado impertérrito y colocó su maletín sobre su escritorio, yo me volví para saludarlo pero me topé con la mirada asesina de Meiling. Intenté no achantarme y les saludé.

– Buenos días, Li.

– ¡Tú!, ¿Qué haces ahí?

– Me siento aquí– enarqué una ceja.

– Por qué será que creo que hiciste todo lo posible por sentarte en ese sitio.

– Meiling, Kinomoto ya se sentaba ahí cuando llegué.

– ¿En serio?, ¿No hizo nada?

– Deberías irte a tu clase, Chiba estará buscándote–suspiró derrotado.

Meiling le miró con fastidio pero no le contestó, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue. Lancé un gran suspiro de alivio cuando la vi desaparecer tras la puerta y sonreí a Tomoyo que me daba ánimos desde la lejanía, pues estaba en un lado apartada coqueteando con Eriol que al parecer había llegado tarde. Vale, no es exactamente lo que hacía, puede que solo hablaran de cosas triviales o de pareja, pero a mí me divertía pensar así.

Miré fijamente a mi pilar de valentía y él me devolvió la mirada con cierto fastidio, parecía que algo le molestaba profundamente desde muy temprano.

– ¿Quieres algo?

– Sí, que no fueras tan arrogantemente imbécil.

– Con que enseñando las uñas desde tan temprano, ¿eh neko–chan?– me sonrió levemente, simulando que le había herido.

¿Desde cuándo Li Shaoran era tan dramático y teatral?

– Tú lo provocaste…– me giré hacia delante y me topé con la sonrisa afable de Daisetsu. ¿Cuándo había llegado?

– Buenos días, my lady–sama.

– Buenos días, Daisetsu ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?

– Tuvimos ciertos problemas con los aseos esta mañana, ¿verdad Shitsuji–kun?

No hizo falta girarme para notar la gélida aura de mi compañero visual kei. No entendí lo que quiso decirme, así que le devolví la sonrisa disimulando entender lo que me decía.

El profesor de lenguaje entró para dar su clase y todo el mundo corrió hacia su pupitre. Pese a haberme enfadado un poco por culpa de haber visto a Meiling y que el extraordinario demonio con máscara de ángel me diera una de sus típicas malas contestaciones, ahora me encontraba de genial humor. Y aunque esta vez sí que atendí en clase, no pude evitar dibujar uno o dos gatitos más.

Cuando el timbre sonó por segunda vez avisando del cambio de clases, Li se levantó y como una exhalación abandonó el aula dejándome atónita. La curiosidad me carcomía por dentro, pero comprendí muy rápido lo que realmente sucedía. Meiling tardó en aparecer lo mismo que tardó Li en marcharse, cuando me miró de forma amenazadora yo simplemente me encogí de hombros y la ignoré súbitamente. Sin embargo sí que saludé a Suzu–chan que la acompañaba desde la puerta. No podía creerme que semejante mala persona como era Meiling, tuviera una amiga sumamente simpática.

El siguiente profesor no apareció, así que tomamos la hora libre. Hablé un rato con Tomoyo y Eriol sobre temas relacionados con la música y me sorprendió una noticia.

– Li está puliendo ya la letra que compuso.

– ¿Li–san compone canciones?– preguntó extrañada Tomoyo.

– Yo vi como componía la melodía de una, aunque no me dejó oírla– hice un puchero.– ¿Cómo se llama?

– Kill me, Kiss me, es muy buena.

El título de la canción me sonaba de algo, y cuando comprendí de donde casi me da un ataque al corazón. Era aquella partitura desgastada que leí en su escritorio cuando dejé la bandeja con el té de Oolong el pasado domingo cuando fui a visitarle.

– Madre mía, yo creo que vi la letra.

– ¿Cuándo?– me preguntó extrañado Eriol.

– El domingo, pero no te enfades– le supliqué.

– Explícamelo correctamente Sakura…

– ¡Lo siento Eriol no puedo!– le dije antes de salir corriendo de clase.

Ano kousaten de  
Minna ga moshi skip wo shite  
Moshi ano machi no mannaka de  
Te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara

...moshimo ano machi no dokoka de  
Chance ga tsukamitai no nara  
Mada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne  
Kuramai susui meshika nai wa iya iya

Corrí con mi Ipod en el bolsillo y me refugié en el único lugar en todo el centro donde me sentía a gusto y a solas. En aquel lugar, las viejas escaleras de emergencia, había hecho un montón de recuerdos de todo tipo. Desde besos apasionados con los ojos abiertos, a palabras amenazadoras arrinconada contra la pared, desde insultos, a casi una muerte segura cuando cedió la barandilla conmigo apoyada.

Pon–pon dashite shimaeba ii no  
Zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho  
Epon agete  
Rhythm ni nosete  
Way–way akete atashi no michi wo.

Y todos esos recuerdos estaban impregnados de su presencia. Los besos que me di con él, las palabras tan duras que me dirigió, cuando me salvó y me consoló gentilmente. Nada de eso lo hubiera vivido si no estuviera él aquí y fuera como es. Encendí mi Ipod y dejé sonar la canción que había estado escuchando esta mañana cuando venía para clases convencida que sería un día como cualquier otro y no vería al energúmeno–en–mis–sueños–león–bailarín.

Pon–pon susumu iro–iro na koto  
Don–don kiteru anata no kimochi  
Boy boy suteru warui koto ko wa dare?  
Sou sou iikou ah you make me happy

Me reí sola y aplaudí con cada Pon, que por cierto es nuestra onomatopeya para un aplauso, vosotros usáis ¡Clap! Las canciones de Kyari Pamyu Pamyu eran tan originales y graciosas que no podías evitar el que se te pegaran y cantaras finalmente.

– You make me happy~

– Deberías afinar tu inglés.

Every day pon every time is pon  
Merry–go–round mitai na  
Every day pon every time is pon  
Tabun sou nan ja dame desho.

Como una pantera negra se sentó a mi lado sin emitir ruido alguno. Yo me quedé mirándole sin saber qué pensar, ni que decir. ¿Por qué siempre acabábamos por encontrarnos a solas aquí?, a lo mejor éste sitio también le gustaba para estar a solas. Quién sabe. Me quitó un auricular y se lo colocó en su oreja para oír lo que estaba escuchando. Cuando lo supo, me lo devolvió.

PON PON way way way  
PON PON way PON way PON PON  
way way PON PON PON  
way way PON way PON way way

– No sabía que la escuchabas a ella también.

– De vez en cuando, es divertida.

Sobre todo cuando una de sus canciones te metía en mis sueños en forma de león vasallo que bailaba para mí una canción dedicada a las pestañas postizas mágicas que usaba para Reinar, oh sí, porque yo era la Reina gracias a Kyari.

– Si tú lo dices…

– Con esta canción me dan ganas de aplaudir.

– Hoy estás llena de energía neko–chan, ¿Te pasó algo?

Sonreí ampliamente.

– Tú estás cambiando conmigo, aunque de vez en cuando sigues con tus viejos hábitos.

– ¿Ah sí?– me dijo indiferente.

– Sí, por ejemplo ahora… hace un momento eras un poco simpático y agradable, y ahora te muestras indiferente.

– Tal vez estoy un poco loco, ¿No lo crees?

Le miré fijamente y estallé en carcajadas. ¿Loco él?, bueno, quizás si lo estuviera un poco, pero yo no era la más indicada para juzgar su locura. Y bueno, ¿no había una película que decía que las mejores personas están locas?

– Quién sabe.

– Por cierto, siento lo que pasó el domingo, no juzgues a Meiling.

– Si me permites la pregunta… ¿qué tipo de relación tenéis?

– Es complicado– y ahí quedó toda respuesta.

Me mordí la mejilla interna de la cara e intenté desviar la conversación hacia otro tema.

– Bueno y…

– Gracias por el té, neko–chan.

Me dijo mirándome intensamente con aquellos ojos tan provocativos que te desnudaban hasta el alma por completo. Yo tragué saliva e intenté olvidar el hecho de que yo al final me quedé sin probarlo.

– De nada.

– ¿Sabes qué tipo de té era, verdad?

– El té de Oolong que trajo Tomoyo…

– Sí, pero el tipo de té de Oolong que me diste proviene de China y tiene un nombre… ¿Quieres saberlo?

– C–claro…

No me di cuenta de su cercanía hasta que fue demasiado tarde y me susurró al oído palabras en chino, su voz parecía más suave y fluía desde sus labios a mi oreja provocándome un placentero cosquilleo, un pellizco en mi corazón y la liberación de miles de mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago.

– _Shui Hsien_, el duende acuático.

Casi me da un orgasmo con el dichoso nombre del té y su aliento cálido en mi oreja. Pero lo que hizo después no tiene nombre, porque rozó su nariz por el lóbulo y me agarró fuertemente de un costado. De la impresión se me cayeron ambos auriculares, aunque hacía ya rato que había dejado de escuchar a Kyari y a sus palmadas.

You make me Dizzy. / Tú me provocas.

Oh, kimi wa Lazzy. / ¡Oh! Eres perezoso.

Doushiyou? / ¿Qué debo hacer?

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por las sensaciones que tanto había echado de menos en estas semanas. Acarició con su nariz mi cuello y le dio un ligero beso en la base. Estaba perdiendo el control y la poca cordura que me quedaba. Y él se dedicaba a repartirme besos en el cuello tentándome hasta el límite de mis posibilidades.

Cuando crucé mi límite me lo quité de encima y me abalancé sobre él tumbándole sobre los escalones. Mi corazón latía a dos mil por hora y me sentía bastante mareada. El calor se condensaba en mi cuerpo haciéndome sudar, estaba perdida. Caído en la locura del placer que me había dado y dispuesta a conseguir más… mucho más…

Me miraba con picardía en los ojos y con una sonrisa perversa.

– Es un reto… ¿Ahora qué quieres hacer?

~ 0 ~

**Nobody Knows /Nadie lo sabe.**

**Warui koto to / Una pequeña maldad.**

**Top Secret**

~ 0 ~

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo el capitulo decimo sexto de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**¡No olvidéis visitar mi blogspot con las respuestas de los reviews, las Aclaraciones y los Videos e Imágenes que os esperan!**

**hikari–sys . blogspot. com **

**(Todo junto)**

**O buscando en el rotor del google:**

**The hollows and the Dreams and infinite loneliness**

**Visítame en Deviantart: ~hikari-sys  
**

– **¡Escríbeme! –**

**ATTE:**

– **Hikari–sys –**


	17. RECONQUISTA

– **Dochirasama desu ka?–**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra son propiedad de CLAMP, ante todo, pero la historia me pertenece.**

** Capítulo XVII**

– **RECONQUISTA –**

_A mis niñas del Facebook.  
Porque me alegráis todos los días._

* * *

_Dochirasama desu ka? – ¿De parte de quién?_

Te herí para poder ocultar mi tristeza.

Pero era yo quien estaba asustado.

Porque solo soy un desconocido oculto en ti.

Reto, sustantivo, masculino y en singular. Un reto es una invitación al duelo, una provocación o un desafío. Un reto puede tratarse de una amenaza o una intimidación y a la vez un estímulo.

¿Qué quería hacer?

Estaba bastante claro, quería aceptar el reto. Lo deseaba en cada átomo de mi existencia, lo necesitaba más que el simple hecho de respirar, porque lo que verdaderamente anhelaban mis pulmones era vivir de cada exhalación que expulsaba a través de sus labios. Eso era lo único que podría mantenerme con vida.

¿Y qué otra cosa podía hacer? Si aquello era más fuerte que yo, más fuerte que el destino. Lo sentía a través de sus ojos y fluía como una energía invisible que me ataba a él. No quería pensarlo en serio. Porque si lo hacía el eje central de mi vida se resquebrajaría. Quizás ya estaba hecho jirones desde el día que nuestros ojos se encontraron, quizás desde muchísimo tiempo antes.

Me miraba intensamente, casi sin parpadear. Mis dedos temblorosos se deslizaron lentamente desde sus hombros hasta el cuello de su camisa, delineando los picos y rozando el nudo de su corbata. Y entonces fue, cuando di un fuerte tirón de ella y él alzó bruscamente su cabeza, entreabriendo sus labios, entrecerrando los ojos.

Tú, mi fuego, calcíname hasta que no queden ni los restos.

Y que Dios me perdonara por esto.

La intensidad de su mirada me enervó la sangre. El siguiente tirón me llevó directa a su boca, que desde el segundo cero devoró la mía con intensa pasión electrizante. Recorría mis labios con los suyos, preludio de lo que estaba por llegar. Separando nuestras bocas, suspiré y él aprovechó para subirme encima de sus piernas recostándose sobre los escalones. Y me miraba con una sonrisa torcida en los labios retándome a seguir jugando a aquel juego tentador que me llevaría al mismísimo infierno.

Volví a tirar con impaciencia de su corbata, y él se incorporó como un resorte. Nuestras bocas se unieron de nuevo con urgencia, solté su corbata y rocé con la yema de los dedos su mandíbula, incrustándolos detrás de sus orejas capturando mechones de su oscuro cabello. Él, por lo pronto, recorrió mi espalda y sentí una descarga eléctrica cuando apretó una de mis caderas con su mano, provocándome una serie de suspiros en cadena. Él aprovechó el gesto y me tentó rozándome mi nariz con la suya en un semicírculo a la vez que exhalaba en mis labios.

Nos miramos a los ojos y él los entrecerró levemente, yo hice lo propio y nos volvimos a fundir en un beso lento, tranquilo, con sabor. Atrapó mi labio inferior y lo recorrió perezosamente con la punta de su lengua, aquella que tanto había echado de menos y no pensaba renunciar. Estreché mis brazos en su cuello y me hundí más en su regazo, cuando él volvió a apretarme yo le lamí los labios, haciendo gala de mi sobrenombre.

Neko–chan.

Él ronroneó contra mis labios buscando mi lengua, que no tardó ni un segundo más en fundirse con la suya. Triunfal, mi premio, por fin lo tenía. Enredados lengua con lengua, el beso se volvió urgente. Desesperada y ardiendo de deseo como estaba, no sabía dónde poner las manos, ni cómo respirar. Ya hacía rato que había cerrado los ojos sintiendo todo aquello, me había mareado a causa de la crudeza de mis sentimientos, de mi pobre corazón desbocado y la muerte al instante de todas mis neuronas.

Nos separamos y de mi garganta rugió un gemido cuando sentí los labios del príncipe arrogante bajar por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello, donde lo besó, lamió y mordió sin piedad. Apreté mis piernas en sus costados y pegué mi cuerpo al suyo. Ya no se distinguía dónde empezaba su cuerpo y donde terminaba el mío. Cuando sopló mi cuello me deshice como la mantequilla fundida en una sartén.

– Encantadora, encantadora niña…– susurró con su voz enronquecida en mi oído– de dulce, dulce gusto a caramelo…

– ¿Q–qué clase de sabor debo t–tener?

Se separó de mí para mirarme a los ojos y sonrió de forma adorablemente perversa.

– _Yīng táo_…– Me estremecí.

Metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó un rotulador negro, que usó para escribirme unos caracteres que no supe traducir, en la cara externa de la mano. Ante mi confusión, enredó un dedo en mis cabellos y me atrajo un poco para sí, a la vez que alzaba las caderas conmigo subida provocando que cayera sobre su pecho con ambas manos. Nos miramos intensamente a los ojos de nuevo. Verde contra verde, ésta vez sus ojos eran más claros que los míos. Sonreí para mis adentros.

– Tienes una personalidad completamente "S".

Ladeó el rostro invitándome a continuar para revelarle el significado. Sin embargo, con un pellizco en el estómago y otro en el corazón, me acerqué a su oído para susurrárselo suave y lentamente, justo como a él le gustaba hablarme a mí… intenté que mi voz sonara sensual, tal y como él hacía. No sé si lo conseguí.

– Eres sádico.– y de primera, él sonrió de forma perversa sintiendo un escalofrío cuando alargué la "a" de Sádico.

– Entonces tú, neko–chan, tienes una perfecta personalidad "M"

¿M? Ahí me había pillado en blanco. Él debió notar la confusión en mi rostro porque soltó el mechón de mi pelo con el que había estado jugando y me tomó de la barbilla duramente. Entrecerré los ojos por instinto esperando su golpe, aquel que no tardó en llegar.

– Masoquista.

Sonreí dolida. Había dado en el clavo conmigo por desgracia la mía, él sabía perfectamente que botones de mí tocar, golpear donde más me dolía. Le había dado más de mí de lo que había recibido de él y aquello me molestó profundamente. Había intentado jugar con fuego y él, maestro en su arte, me la había devuelto por duplicado. ¿Qué más podía dar de mí sin recibir a cambio?

_Las palabras murieron estranguladas por sus dientes en mi garganta._

_Desangrando gemidos que fueron acallados con húmedos besos._

Su lengua luchó por abrirse paso a través de mis labios, arrasando con lo que me quedaba de cordura. Mi cerebro ya no pensaba, no era capaz de elegir, solo aceptaba la crudeza de aquel momento. Beso a beso, labio a labio, se hundía en la vorágine de deseo que desataba Shaoran Li.

Giraban en espirar las emociones, y en el centro de aquel hermoso caos estaba yo. Aquella chica que no se atrevía a ser quien era frente a los demás, aquella cínica que temerosa a que la hirieran de muerte se mentía a si misma sobre sus sentimientos. Si con tan solo un beso conseguía vida, no quería pensar en nada más.

– Quiero ver cómo te rompes… – contuve el aliento.– Como te deshaces hasta quedar en nada.

Cerré los ojos, y mi corazón latió tan fuerte como el tañido de una campana. Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y supe entonces que el fin había llegado. Le miré a los ojos conteniendo mis sentimientos y todo se convirtió en rabia. ¡Qué se había creído! Temblando de furia me levanté de su regazo y me dirigí hacia la puerta sin decir ni una sola palabra.

No… sí que diría unas cuantas.

– ¡Eres un completo idiota!

– Y tú una cobarde.

– Eso… eso es mentira.

– ¿Ah sí?

El maldito energúmeno sonrió cuando me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme de manera poco digna. Tenía ganas de coger el primer palo de escoba que viera y estampárselo en la cabeza hasta partirlo en siete trozos. Me dirigí a la puerta cerrada e intenté abrirla con fuerza, solo conseguí avergonzarme hasta el infinito… maldita seas puerta y maldita mi estupidez por equivocarme al intentar abrirla. Le di una patada y se abrió un poco, aunque el pie me dolía horrores.

– Neko–chan.

Me llamó y aunque no quise girarme, mi cuerpo traidor sí que lo hizo. La visión que me regaló aún me crispa los nervios. El muy bastardo con esa sonrisa que tentaría hasta al más puro arcángel celestial, llevó la mano a su boca y me hizo un gesto obsceno en uve, con lengua incluida. Cerré los puños con fuerza e hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no abalanzarme a él para arrancarle la piel a tiras.

– Vuelve cuando tengas valor.

Y me fui de allí dando un portazo que hizo vibrar las puertas metálicas. Di un zapatazo en el suelo y salí corriendo de allí como alma se lleva el diablo, necesitaba ir al baño a mojarme la cara antes que terminase el descanso y comenzara la clase. Por Gackt–sama que lo necesitaba…

No tardé en llegar allí, ocupar un lavabo y mojarme la cara cuantas veces me hizo falta. El agua fría me ayudaba a serenar mis nervios y de paso a enfriarme el cuerpo, que con semejante enfado no me extrañaría que me hubiera subido a cuarenta grados la temperatura. ¡Por Kami–sama ese degenerado! Es demasiado astuto, incluso para mí.

Suspiré y me corregí. Yo no era para nada astuta, más bien la reina de la ingenuidad.

Me miré al espejo y casi me atraganto con el aire cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, entrando en pánico al instante. _Sugilación_. Sustantivo femenino y singular. Definición: Extravasación de sangre en la piel. O también conocido como chupetón, chupón o chupetazo. ¡El muy desgraciado no le bastó con humillarme de aquella forma, sino que me dejó una marca! Estaba rojo y a cada segundo que pasaba tenía peor pinta. Y encima en el cuello, justo cuando no tengo el suficiente cuello de camiseta como para ocultarlo.

¡Estamos a finales de Junio por el amor de Gackt!, ¿De qué infierno sacaría una bufanda para ocultarlo? Oculté mi rostro tras mis manos y estiré la piel de la cara desesperada. Tenía ganas de llorar y gritar a la vez, maldita sea.

Y la cuestión estaba en: ¿Cómo lo hizo?, la respuesta era obvia así que reformulé la pregunta: Cuándo. Aquel era el quid del asunto. No conseguía establecer un orden cronológico de lo que me acababa de ocurrir. Solo podía pensar en besos, su lengua, sus duras piernas y sus manos recorriéndome por completo. Tal vez recordara alguna que otra risita ronca allí y allá… pero no podría narrar los acontecimientos:

_"Primero: Li Shaoran, el precioso energúmeno, me subió encima de sus piernas. Segundo: Me dio un beso. Tercero: Usó su maldita lengua. Cuarto: Me apretó las caderas atrayéndome más hacia él. Quinto…"_

Me golpeé la frente con la mano. Y enfurruñada como estaba me di cuenta de que aún llevaba escrito en la mano aquellos caracteres en chino que me había escrito el muy… simpático. Sonreí a mi reflejo con ironía. Qué tierno y adorable era cuando quería.

_Yīng táo…_

Había dicho con un tono ronco y perverso. Tendría que buscar después del almuerzo un diccionario de chino en la biblioteca y hallar el significado. Y de paso aprenderme uno o dos insultos para quedar bien la próxima vez que se riese de mí.

En serio… ¿Qué le pasa a ese tío?

Dejé el asunto de los misteriosos kanjis de lado y me concentré en el inmenso dilema que tenía aplastándome la existencia. ¿Cómo ocultar el chupetón de mis compañeros? Me horroricé al vislumbrar una dificultad con T mayúscula. Touya. ¡Cómo iba a explicar en casa que el príncipe arrogante visual–kun había hecho un chupetón a su oh cándida hermana e hija!

Me lo tapé con la mano, la piel de mi cuello bombeaba sangre con violencia. Así, reflejada en el espejo, una chica en pantalones vaqueros doblados hasta las rodillas y una camiseta violeta lisa de lo más común y corriente, ya no me parecía tan ingenua y cándida. Y me sorprendí a mí misma cuando se instaló una pequeña sonrisa a la que no pude dar significado.

Me dolía la boca, nos habíamos besado hasta casi rompernos los labios.

Y en ese momento, y sin venir a cuento se me encendió una bombilla, la llamaré: "Operación Enfermería". Solo tenía que llegar hasta allí a la vez que me inventaba una excusa para la enfermera y solucionar aquel galimatías. El problema eran los compañeros con los que me podía topar en el camino.

¡Sakura, valor!, respiré hondo y volví a tapar la marca bajo mi mano, en aquel momento envidiaba de sobremanera el pelo largo de Tomoyo. Haciendo de tripas corazón salí del baño a la carrera hacia la enfermería, con la cabeza gacha y el ritmo ligero. Rezándole a todas las deidades sintoístas que no me topara con ninguna de mis amigas hasta que no terminase con este "pequeño" asuntillo.

Bajé las escaleras hasta el piso inferior donde se encontraba la enfermería y casi lloro de felicidad cuando al entrar, me di cuenta que estaba completamente sola y podía disponer de todo el material para arreglar el desaguisado. Agradecí mentalmente a los dioses porque la enfermería estaba tan ridículamente cerca y yo había ido tan estúpidamente rápido que no me había dado tiempo ni a plantearme el inventarme esa genial excusa que le daría a la enfermera, Arigato dioses.

Cogí de un cajón una tirita y me acerqué al espejo del fregadero para ponérmela bien. Me horroricé ante la visión una vez la tuve delante. El chupetón había evolucionado hasta convertirse en "chupetón mutante". ¿Pero qué me había hecho el degenerado energúmeno?, ¿Pretendía devorarme como a una fruta madura?

_Yīng táo…_

¡Arg! Su voz otra vez inundando mi pobre y desquiciada mente. Retiré las bandas y expuse la tirita antes de pegármela en el cuello, en casa tendría que intentar ponerme alguna pomada para los hematomas para hacer desaparecer _esto_. Casi suspiré aliviada cuando contemplé el resultado, podía inventar la inocente excusa de que me había cortado con una rama en el jardín y que desde hacía poco me había convertido en una hipocondríaca de primera para tener que ir a la enfermería por un pequeño e insignificante rasguño.

_Patético, pero efectivo._ Eso pensé cuando llegué a mi clase y me aproximé a mi asiento. El culpable de todas mis desgracias del día estaba despatarrado sobre su silla descansando todo su peso sobre su codo. Con cuanta arrogancia me vio llegar y sentarme en mi sitio. Y de qué forma se rió de mí cuando vio tapada bajo la tirita la prueba del delito.

– No digas nada… te odio en este momento– mascullé con los dientes apretados, seguía enfadada con él.

Una risa grave hizo vibrar su garganta. Tomoyo y Eriol, que se encontraban allí, se sorprendieron súbitamente ante aquella situación, yo me incluí… me encontraba anonadada.

¿Desde cuándo el príncipe arrogante se ríe abiertamente? Me sonrojé un poco y miré hacia delante ignorando el hecho de que notaba su mirada clavada en mi cuello y volvía a escuchar risitas socarronas.

Maldito.

Cuando entró el profesor al aula, lo hizo cargado de libros. Hoy era día de lectura en la asignatura de inglés y seguiríamos leyendo Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Dividió el montón de libros entre las filas de mesas y los compañeros fueron repartiendo hacia atrás los libros de lectura. Se armó un poco de revuelo durante los primeros momentos pero el profesor puso orden al instante. Daisetsu–kun se dio la vuelta para darme los dos últimos libros que quedaban por repartir, el mío y el del ejem… Jaberwocky.

– Ten, my lady–sama– me sonrió gentilmente, y señaló mi cuello con un dedo– Siento que te hicieras daño.

– Gracias Daisetsu–kun– le respondí tomando los libros y dejando un ejemplar sobre mi mesa– No fue nada…

– Aún así, las chicas no deberían ir marcadas… con una cicatriz.

Le fui a contestar pero justo en ese momento Jaberwocky decidió impaciente que quería su libro y me lo hizo saber empujando mi silla con una de sus largas piernas. Puse los ojos en blanco, crispada y me separé un poco de la mesa, pues casi me había incrustado en ella. Puse cara de youkai cuando me giré a darle su libro, estuve tentada de tirárselo a la cabeza por error, pero como era propiedad del instituto y no era una vándala, se lo tendí. Él lo cogió de mi mano y enarcó una ceja, seguramente por mi expresión. Me giré muy digna con la cabeza bien alta. Ya sabes maldito energúmeno, las chicas no deberían ir marcadas…

El profesor volvió a poner orden en la clase y se dispuso a explicar varias cosas del libro, que yo apunté diligentemente en mi libreta, después comenzamos con la lectura. Hoy les tocaba leer a la otra mitad de la gente que no leyó en la anterior clase de lectura, con lo cual podía relajarme y leer con tranquilidad con la certeza de que no iba a tener que leer en alto en inglés.

Pero aquello no duró demasiado, porque cinco minutos después de que una compañera comenzara a leer Tomoyo me extendió su libreta con una frase escrita.

"¿Qué te ha pasado en el cuello?."

"Nada, un rasguño que me hice en el patio."– escribí.

"¿Ah sí, y qué hacías en el patio?– sonreí amargamente, Tomoyo siempre se daba cuenta de todo.

"Vale, tú ganas. Fue Li."

"Desembucha."

Me reí por lo bajo dispuesta a confesar mi pecado. "Cuando huí de oni–san antes fui a las escaleras de emergencia para escuchar música y apareció Li, ya te puedes imaginar el resto."

"¿Y lo del cuello?"

"El muy idiota me ha hecho un chupetón."

A Tomoyo casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas cuando leyó la libreta, nos miró a mí y al idiota de detrás simultáneamente. A continuación escribió:

"La carne es débil…"– leí.– "…pero entonces eso significa que no está realmente interesado en su prima"– casi me atraganto con la visión de Li Meiling.

"No lo sé, pero tengo un enfado encima que no me aguanto ni a mí misma."

"¿Y eso por qué?"– preguntó desde su nota.

"Me dijo una cosa que me hizo enfadar, algo así como: Quiero ver cómo te rompes, como te deshaces hasta convertirte en nada… o algo parecido. Es que cuando parece que estoy bien, disfrutando del momento sin inhibiciones, va él y lo jode todo con palabras sobre destruirme… es un imbécil, encima me llamó cobarde…"

"Bueno, pues tendrás que ir empezando a devolvérsela con las mismas palabras."

"A qué te refieres."

"Él te tortura hasta que pierdes el control y te domina como quiere"– Miré a Tomoyo y ésta asintió.

"Te refieres a que haga que él pierda el control… ¿verdad?"

Tomoyo asintió.

Vaya… una propuesta difícil y arriesgada. ¿Cómo se pueden romper los esquemas de una persona tan compleja como Li Shaoran? Una cosa que había aprendido de él es que lo tiene todo bajo control, incluida a mí, y que había elevado unas murallas infranqueables que hacían que hubiera un mundo entre mi forma de pensar y la suya. ¿Cómo hacer que una persona controladora pierda el control? No tenía ni idea.

Tejou no kagi wa doko ni aru? kono heya kara nigedashitai  
Izon darake no hibi wa mou ii ya bukkowashitai  
Betsu ni bareta tte kamawanai a mo b mo c mo ii deshou?  
Mukashi mitai ni sugu kaera nakute ii kara ne

Si fuera Tomoyo, me diría a mi misma que tenía que saltar aquellas murallas por muy altas que fueran. Para hacer perder el control de Li había que hacer algo inesperado, arriesgado y drástico. Hacer que suplique por mí, como yo suplicaba por él internamente cada vez que me tocaba o besaba. Citando sus propias palabras, hacer que se deshiciera hasta quedarse en nada.

kitto imi ga aru yo ne

¡Qué interesante! Suspiré y acabé por sonreírme a mí misma con un humor renovado. Estaba deseando que acabara la clase para ir a confabular con Tomoyo las posibles estrategias para derrocar al príncipe arrogante de una vez por todas, para que cayese sin remedio a mis pies y poder manejarle a mi antojo y placer.

Si él quería verme desecha hasta convertirme en nada, yo quería verlo desecho a él también, reducido a cenizas. Sonreí, la operación _CONQUISTA_ estaba en marcha. Había llegado el momento de dar el paso.

Reconquista kisu wo suru hanarete  
ita toki no keiken wo misete ii no ka mayotta?  
Reconquista kaette ki ta yokei na mono sutete  
Dare ka no tame ni ikitai to negau hajimete

De repente y sin venir a cuento, el muy deseado indeseable de detrás decidió darme de nuevo otro empujón a mi silla con el pie, y esta vez sí que me incrusté las costillas con el borde de la mesa. Me giré enfadada y me topé con unos ojos amenazadores, pero algo en mí había cambiado y ya no volví a verlo como en otras ocasiones. Tal vez creía que podía amedrentar mis intenciones con la mirada, pero yo por primera vez sentía que iba un paso por delante de él.

Puedes amenazarme con la mirada todo lo que quieras, pero pienso conquistarte de todas maneras.

Mi semblante se suavizó, le saqué la lengua, sonreí y me di la vuelta hacia el libro de lectura, el cual había ignorado desde casi el principio de la clase.

– **Tomoyo –**

Estaba muy lejos de aquella clase de lectura en voz alta de inglés. No porque quisiera, pero tenía muchas cosas que pensar y Sakura–chan estaba extremadamente tierna con aquella amalgama de expresiones adorables como para prestar atención a los compañeros que se peleaban con la pronunciación correcta de aquellos poemas tan complejos del libro de Carrol.

Sonreí para mis adentros pues Sakura acababa de sonreír sin motivo, aunque en sus ojos había un brillo de determinación inconfundible, al menos para mí que lo sabía todo de mi mejor amiga. Seguro que estaba pensando en algo que la dio ánimos con respecto a Li–san. Éste tuvo que haber escuchado la frecuencia de los pensamientos de Sakura pues le acababa de empujar con el pie la silla haciendo que Sakura se empotrara sobre la mesa. Se había hecho daño y se había enfadado, eso pude leerlo en sus ojos.

Seguí la escena como una mera observadora analizando el comportamiento de ellos como si de una zoóloga me tratase y estuviera estudiando a unos animales salvajes en su entorno. Tal vez aquello se acercaba más a la realidad que otra cosa. Sonreí de nuevo divertida, Sakura le acababa de sacar la lengua y se había girado para prestar atención al libro. Sin embargo yo seguí observando y analizando a Li, que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados seguramente intentando descifrar el por qué de la sacada de lengua de mi mejor amiga.

Entonces reparó en que le observaba y le sonreí asintiendo con la cabeza. Quería reírme a carcajadas de él, era tan obvio que pasaba algo entre ellos. Lo que no comprendía era por qué nadie, excepto Eriol claro, se había dado cuenta de aquello. Sakura estaba enamorada de Shaoran Li. Que lo admitiera o no ya era otra cuestión. Sin embargo aún no podía asegurar que Li sintiera lo mismo, si bien había mucho interés por su parte, no podía llamarlo amor, aún no.

Quizás cuando Sakura se espabilara y le pagara con la misma moneda… Él rompió el contacto visual y se concentró en mirar la ventana, no había nada interesante en ella, pero si él creía que yo iba a dejar mi estudio sobre su persona porque él dejara de mirarme iba listo. Sería muy ingenuo por su parte.

Pobrecito animal indomable, pronto le atraparán con un cepo.

Que se dejara domesticar sería otra historia.

Li Shaoran pareció aburrirse de las vistas de finales de Junio y se incorporó sentándose casi al el filo de la silla y apoyando el mentón sobre su mano apoyado sobre el codo. Parecía concentrarse en algo, aunque no tenía muy claro en qué, pero algo me decía que no era en mi amiga Naoko, que acababa de empezar a leer un fragmento y el profesor acabó por corregirla varias veces. No, no creo que fuera eso. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, luego los abrió y volvió a fijar la vista al centro.

Tal vez no se dio cuenta que poco a poco se recostaba sobre la mesa acercándose a Sakura y volvió a repetir sus últimos movimientos. Abrí la boca sorprendida y a punto estuve de soltar un gritito cuando entendí lo que estaba pasando. No estaba durmiéndose ni nada parecido, se había acercado a Sakura. Para qué, no lo sabía aunque tenía varias opciones, la primera era que quería observar más de cerca el cabello corto de Sakura, y la segunda, quería oler su perfume.

No podía esperar a que llegara la hora del almuerzo para contárselo a Sakura…

_*Crash*_

Mis costillas se incrustaron contra el borde de la mesa, instantáneamente me giré para pedir explicaciones a mi novio y me topé con su rictus enfurruñado, sus ojos mirándome por encima de las gafas y una ceja alzada. Me giré y sonreí con timidez. Cogí de mi estuche un bolígrafo rojo y tracé en una hoja limpia de mi libreta un enorme y rojo corazón. Se lo enseñé por encima del hombro y solo lo bajé cuando quitó su pie de mi silla.

Vaya, así que Eriol también se ponía celoso…

– **Sakura –**

El timbre dio inicio a la clase y al fin llegó la deseada hora del almuerzo y formó un revuelo en los pasillos. Tenía mucha hambre, pero tenía más ganas de hablar con Tomoyo, así que como alma que se lleva el diablo me levanté, saqué mi monedero de la mochila y me acerqué a mi mejor amiga para preguntarle que quería que le comprase para beber, pues las dos siempre solíamos traer bentos de casa.

– Yo iré a por las bebidas, me toca a mí… ¿Qué quieres?– le pregunté con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

– Un té verde estaría bien.

– ¡Oído cocina!– le contesté saludando como lo hacen los soldados a su superior.

Después de eso me dirigí a la cafetería del instituto que estaba atestada de gente, aquello parecía una batalla campal por hacerse por los panes y dulces que vendían. Había un pan de curry y melón que eran muy populares y eran los primeros en terminarse siempre. Los sempais intentaban aprovecharse de los kouhais y quedarse con las mejores cosas, suerte la mía que solo iba a la máquina expendedora.

Esperé a que un grupito de chicas que venían juntas comprasen, lo que fuera, a la vez que me ponía los cascos de mi mp4 y buscaba cualquier canción que me aliviara la espera. La voz de Aoi del grupo Ayabie inundó mis oídos con la canción Aitakute, era una melodía suave y pegadiza que me tranquilizaba y a la vez me hacía sonreír.

Aitakute tada aitakute  
Afuredashita gogatsu umare no kataomoi ame ni utarete  
Aitakute tada aitakute  
Semete yume no naka dake wa kimi wo dakishimete hanasanai

Compré el té verde de Tomoyo y mi Ramune de melón y los recogí una vez cayeron. Tarareando la canción de Ayabie volví a la cafetería. Tuve que esquivar a varios chicos mucho más altos que yo que no me vieron llegar y apresuradamente salí del lugar, lo último que quería era provocar alguien y que me vinieran a pegar como ya hicieron anteriormente. Me aterró la idea.

Cuando salí al pasillo me encontré de frente con la última persona a la que quería ver. Li Meiling hizo acto de presencia tras haberla visto más temprano en mi clase molestando al príncipe arrogante, es decir su primo… y lo mejor de todo es que como era su _prima preferida_ tenía todo el derecho de ir a vigilarle a todas horas.

Aunque envidiaba su ropa. Llevaba puesto una camiseta de tirantes gruesas muy larga negra con una guitarra elécrica serigrafiada en blanco, una minifalda cortísima con un tartán rosa, morado y negro; y en las piernas unas medias de rallas negras y blancas que le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo. El pelo lo llevaba recogido con el mismo peinado que acostumbraba llevar, pero esta vez lo había adornado con dos lazos negros. Iba espectacular, aunque no sentía envidia por su ropa, sino por llevarla tan abiertamente.

Hizo una mueca cuando me vio.

A su lado iba Suzume Chiba, su mejor amiga, vestida con unos pantalones cortos grises y otras medias negras que le llegaban hasta el medio muslo. En la parte de arriba llevaba una camisa blanca y sobre esta un chaleco corto que tapaba su pecho, repleto de chapas de grupos y animes. Era genial verla tan sonriente.

– ¡Sakura–chan que alegría verte!

– ¡Hola Suzume–chan!

– No, no… Suzu–chan.– me corrigió.

– Suzu–chan– repliqué sonriendo.

Tal vez Suzu–chan se alegraba por verme, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Meiling Li, que de haber podido me habría lanzado un cuchillo o dos a través de sus ojos. Me sentí incómoda y sujeté con los brazos las dos bebidas frías, pues una de ellas quería estamparse contra el suelo. Algo debió sorprender a Meiling en lo que hice, porque su aura cambió por completo.

– Pǒ… ¿Qué es eso que llevas escrito ahí?

Me agarró la mano de forma brusca y se puso a leer los kanjis, tal vez tendría que preguntarle por el significado a ella, me ahorraría pelearme con el diccionario de chino. Su mano comenzó a temblar de rabia.

Estaba enfadada, realmente enfadada.

Y yo no sabía que le había hecho, esta vez.

– Perdona… pero me esperan para almorzar– le dije intentando recuperar mi mano, pero las suyas eran dos grilletes que apresaban mi muñeca y dolía un poco, para qué vamos a engañarnos.

– ¿Le obligaste a eso?– preguntó enfadada.

Yo me indigné.

– No sé a lo que te refieres, pero yo no he obligado a _nadie_ a hacer _nada_.

– Oye Meiling–chan eso fue demasiado…

– ¿Demasiado? Ha hecho que mi _novio_ le escriba en la mano en cantonés.

Por la rabia nada contenida de su voz, comencé a preocuparme de verdad. ¿Qué me había escrito ese degenerado en la mano? Intenté zafarme de su agarre y lo conseguí sin tirar ninguna de las dos bebidas que transportaba haciendo malabares. La indignación volvió a aflorar y mi boca fue más rápida que mi cerebro, me arrepentí de lo que dije nada más oírme hablar.

– ¿Novio? Querrás decir primo.

– Es mi primo y novio.

– ¿Qué se supone que ha escrito aquí? Yo no sé leer chino.

– No disimules, tú le pediste que escribiera eso.

– ¡Eso no es verdad!– exclamé irritada.

– Pareces una mosquita muerta pero en realidad eres una serpiente.

– Y tú te mueres de celos porque no puedes domesticar al lobo.

Suzu–chan tuvo que agarrarla cuando dio un paso hacia mí. Me había pasado de la raya con ese comentario, pero estaba fuera de mí y lo sabía. Le había dicho a Li Meiling que se moría de celos, pero realmente la que lo hacía era yo. Me había molestado hasta el infinito haber escuchado en la misma frase las palabras "primo" y "novio". Era como si de pronto el abismo que nos separaba se hubiera multiplicado por dos y ella estuviera con él en la otra orilla porque estaban relacionados tanto como familia como por relación sentimental.

Aunque era una relación sentimental bastante curiosa, pues ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde que el energúmeno llegó al instituto poniéndolo patas arriba y durante esos meses habían ocurrido cosas entre nosotros dos… en las escaleras, en aquel parque cerca de su casa, en el rotemburo del Ryokan, en el río… y hacía una hora escasa.

La chupetón de mi cuello comenzó a palpitar como queriéndome recordar que estaba ahí y había sido marcada por el príncipe arrogante. Observé a Meiling que seguía echando fuego por la boca balbuceando cosas en chino que no entendía. Me dio un poco de lástima, era una chica que había caído a los encantos de Li Shaoran y no era capaz de pasar página. Buscando como defensa atacarme a mí, para que me aleje de él… ilusa… no me iba a dejar engañar.

– ¿Celos?– me miró con autosuficiencia.– Precisamente Xiaolang está intentando ponerme celosa contigo, como eres guapa y usas lentillas como él…

– Yo no uso lentillas– reclamé irritada.

– Pero para que te quede claro, Xiaolang solo está divirtiéndose contigo para enfadarme a mí… ya que yo fui su primer amor, al que más quiso, el que nunca se olvida.

Fui a rebatirle aquello, pero el corazón me martilleaba el pecho a mil por hora y dolía, dolía mucho. Ella conscientemente había clavado la punta de su espalda en mi pecho en aquel duelo a muerte, y estaba dispuesta a matarme en aquella mañana de principios de Junio, bajo el sol que iluminaba aquel pasillo en el que nos habíamos convertido en protagonistas de una pelea monumental y estábamos rodeados de curiosos. Aunque ni Meiling, ni yo nos dimos cuenta de ello.

– Eso es…

– Traduciéndotelo en tu estúpido idioma, yo fui la primera que se acostó con él.

Sus duros ojos me traspasaron, igual que la hoja de su espada atravesaba mi pecho partiendo mi corazón en dos. Nunca me había planteado que Shaoran Li hubiera hecho "esto y aquello", aunque por su popularidad tampoco me habría extrañado nada. Una cosa era plantearme una idea y otra muy diferente el conocerla de primera mano, y que esa primera mano te cayera tan mal como un golpe en el pie cuando caminas descalza.

_Se han acostado juntos._

Sentía como me desangraba por momentos y las lágrimas comenzaron a picarme en los ojos, pero no las dejaría salir. No delante de Meiling… vaya, parece que los Li tienen como especialidad el hacerme daño a posta.

Y así, Meiling se giró sobre sí misma y nos dejó a Suzu–chan y a mí en el pasillo. Cuando la vi desaparecer, fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración. Cerré los ojos y expiré todo el aire de mis pulmones, me quité el auricular que quedaba enganchado en mi oreja y tras apagar el mp4 lo guardé en el bolsillo, atrás había quedado la melodía de otra canción de Ayabie.

– ¿Estás bien?– me preguntó Suzume preocupada.

– No, sinceramente no.

– Ven, hablemos fuera, necesitas tomar el aire.

Asentí y me dejé guiar por los pasillos, llegando al vestíbulo donde nos cambiamos de zapatos y salimos al jardín. Había muchos grupitos almorzando sobre la hierba, o sentados en los bancos repartidos allí y allá. Estaba completamente ida, por lo que Suzume–chan me tomó de la mano y me condujo a la zona arbolada. Nos sentamos debajo de la sombra de un arce japonés. En esta época del año coloreaba de un verde brillante sus hojas, pero cuando más hermoso podía ser era en otoño, pues los tonos rojizos, anaranjados y púrpuras se adueñaban de sus hojas, creando color en una estación llena de nostalgia.

Hubo un momento en que todo era oscuridad, era ya frecuente que me encontrara confusa y perdida. Me habían golpeado muchas veces, pero esta vez me habían apuntado directamente al corazón. El cañón de aquella pistola nueve milímetros no disparaba balas, sino palabras, y éstas dolían mucho más…

– ¿Estás mejor?

Negué con la cabeza, seguía llevando las bebidas que se habían calentado a través de mis manos. Tomoyo se estará preguntando dónde me había metido.

– Los dos me han hecho llorar…

– ¿Te refieres a Meiling–chan y Shaoran?

Asentí. Una ráfaga de viento meció nuestros cabellos cortos, Suzume suspiró y sonrió, aunque aquella sonrisa no estaba cargada de alegría.

– No tomes en cuenta lo que te dijo Meiling.

Vaya, ya eran dos veces en el día que me decían exactamente lo mismo. Pero podía cómo ignorar y perdonar palabras que me habían hecho tanto daño. Aquella función no venía en mi gps interno y no tenía la suficiente madurez como para aceptar el hecho de que Meiling me jodiera la existencia por el simple hecho de que Li Shaoran decidiera jugar con mis hormonas y mi salud mental, con esos besos que _te deshacen hasta convertirte en nada._

– ¿Y eso cómo se hace?

– Ignorando lo que te hace daño.

La miré, cómo si eso fuera tan fácil…

– Meiling es una persona complicada…–explicó.

– Todos los Li lo son… debe ser por qué son de China… como allí tienen tantos dialectos diferentes…

Suzume rompió en carcajadas y yo sonreí débilmente. Había hecho un chiste malo, lo sabía, pero por otra parte sentía que aquello era cierto. Me miré los kanjis de la mano y me devané los sesos intentando descifrar qué significaban aquellos trazos, y por qué Meiling se había enfadado tanto al verlo.

– No sabes lo que significa, ¿Verdad?

– No, aunque Meiling no me creyó.

– Meiling se ciega cuando se enfada…–hizo una pausa y me cogió de la mano acariciando los kanjis.– Significa _cereza_.

Mi corazón latió lentamente en mi pecho, me sonrojé al recordar lo que había pasado más temprano. Recordé el reguero de besos que dejó por mi cara y cuello antes de decirme aquella palabra mirándome a los ojos, la intensidad de su mirada me había hecho estremecer. Recordé también el olor dulce que desprendía su pelo, aquello me había extrañado y conmovido al mismo tiempo. No era un olor que asociaría con ese lobo astuto.

– Cereza… mi nombre significa flor de cerezo.

– Por eso creo que Meiling se enfadó tanto.

– Pues no lo entiendo, yo no tengo la culpa que ese sádico se dedique a escribirme en la mano.

Suzu–chan rió de nuevo.

– No, no la tienes, pero Meiling siempre ha estado muy unida a su primo y lo ha pasado bastante mal.

– Ah…– no entendía lo que quería decirme.

– Conozco a Meiling desde hace muchos años, probablemente soy la persona que mejor la conoce… cuando Shaoran se marchó de Hong Kong para cumplir su sueño dejó atrás muchas cosas que le importaban… entre ellas Meiling, y ella se deprimió mucho, aunque ha venido varias veces a Japón de visita, no ha sido hasta ahora que le dieron el permiso para estudiar aquí.

– Entiendo.

Ahora sí entendía lo que me quiso decir antes. Ella tuvo que pasarlo mal cuando él se fue, seguramente tuvo que luchar con su familia y amigos para seguir a Li–kun hasta Japón, teniendo que habituarse a un idioma diferente al suyo, y a una ciudad completamente nueva. Por lo menos tenía a Suzume como amiga.

Me daba un poco de lástima Meiling, pero por otra parte no quería renunciar a aquello que no me atrevía ni a pensar, por mucho que ella sufriera. Era una visión egoísta por mi parte, y yo no solía ser así, pero por una vez no quería perder algo que me importaba.

– ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado Sakura–chan?– me preguntó con una sonrisa.

Y allí estaba de nuevo aquella pregunta que me había hecho en otra ocasión Daisetsu–kun. ¿Estaba enamorada? Me gustaban muchas cosas, mi familia, Tomoyo y Eriol, mis cantantes favoritos, algunos personajes de manga y anime… Cuando estaba cerca de las cosas que me gustaban me sentía feliz, pero eso no era enamorarse.

– No lo sé, realmente no sé lo que es enamorarse de alguien.

– Cuando es correspondido es lo mejor que te puede pasar, vives en un estado emocional de alegría y felicidad que cuando te encuentras con esa persona que te atrae, la idealizas y le atribuyes toda clase de cualidades, magnificándole.

– Vaya, parece que tú si te has enamorado.

– ¡Sí!– exclamó con una sonrisa que sabía a sol.– La persona de la que estoy enamorada es encantadora, me gusta y me atrae por su forma de ser, de comportarse, me gusta por su belleza y forma de moverse, por su ingenuidad y su inteligencia… Me causa ansiedad cuando no la veo al menos una vez al día, siento un deseo irresistible de estar con ella aunque sea como estamos ahora, conocerla mejor y ahondar en su vida.

– Esa persona debería estar agradecida por tus sentimientos.

– ¿Verdad?– sonrió balanceándose sobre la hierba.

Me puse a pensar en lo que me había dicho Suzu–chan. Y había muchas cosas de las que había dicho que se cumplían en mis sentimientos. En las películas y mangas o animes que me gustaban, el amor siempre era verdadero y definitivo, único e irrepetible, que perdurará a pesar de los contratiempos. Yo me preguntaba, en el caso que fuera amor lo que sentía, si tan solo se trataba de un proceso, y si así fuera, en qué se convertiría.

¿Sería amor verdadero o no lo sería?

Pensé en mis padres. Ellos tuvieron una clase de amor al cual me gustaría aspirar en un futuro. Era un amor tan maduro y profundo, tan sólido, que si mi madre no hubiera fallecido de aquella enfermedad, seguramente habría perdurado hasta el final de sus vidas ya convertidos en unos adorables ancianitos rodeados de nietecitos.

– Definitivamente, el amor es lo mejor– oí decir a Suzume.

Tenía razón, en caso de ser correspondido y verdadero. Volví a plantearme si realmente estaba enamorada. ¿Y si se trataba de un falso enamoramiento?, ¿Y si confundía mis sentimientos de admiración por amor?

– ¿Y si lo que siento es un falso amor?– me aventuré a preguntar con la voz entrecortada.

– Bueno, existen muchas formas de amor y falso amor. Por ejemplo y pensando en la persona que te gusta… ¿Sientes que solo te gusta porque hay un obstáculo que te impide estar con esa persona?, ¿Un rival?

Yo negué con la cabeza… había algo de eso, pero no exactamente a lo que se refería.

– Y tampoco creo que vayas engañando a esa persona con cualidades que no tienes… eres una chica honesta, se te nota en la mirada.

– Gracias, pero no… yo no soy así.

– Y ya queda la última opción, ¿Te gusta porque tiene poder, riqueza… te gusta solo por interés, porque es tu ídolo?

Vale, al principio podría ser que sí… ya no estaba tan segura de eso. Le sigo admirando por lo que es, por su fuerte personalidad, sus cualidades, y hasta ese frío carácter suyo. Pero algo había cambiado y lo sentía.

– No– dije en un suspiro, volví a sonrojarme.

– Las personas siempre buscamos la seguridad, tanto física como psicológica. Muchas veces negamos la primera por la segunda, y nos hace sufridores, ansiosos, nos confunden, nos hace vivir en la incertidumbre, y en un estado de gran pesar… pero nos hace ambiciosos y con eso luchadores.

Vi como llevaba varios mechones de su pelo detrás de la oreja mientras hablaba, me gustaba oírla.

– Los seres humanos somos iguales, psicológicamente hablando claro está, es un hecho absoluto afirmar _que el mundo es uno mismo y que uno es el mundo_. La consciencia humana es pensamiento, deseo de poder, de poseer, seguridad como te dije y persecución del placer… y no hay que tener miedo de eso último, _pues el placer y el temor son dos caras de una misma moneda._

Reflexioné lo que me había dicho. Si el mundo era uno mismo y uno el mundo, quería decir que mis pensamientos, sentimientos y actuaciones eran igual de válidas para cualquier persona en cualquier lugar del planeta.

¿Habría alguien que como yo tenía miedo del amor y el placer?

¿Existe el amor si se tiene miedo?

– Yo me pregunto muchas veces, ¿sabes?, Si el amor forma parte de la consciencia. ¿O forma parte de la inconsciencia?, Nuestro cerebro se ha vuelto mecánico, vivimos en una rutina diaria, repitiendo patrones una y otra vez, ya sean por creencias religiosas, ideológicas o dogmas. Sin pensarlo, repetimos el placer y el temor, y la incapacidad de resolverlo. ¿Es el amor placer y deseo, o no tiene nada que ver con el placer y el deseo?

Me miró y apretó mi mano, que temblaba bajo la suya.

– Existen muchos tipos de placer Sakura–chan, el placer sexual, el placer de la realización, el de la posesión, del apego… y lo perseguimos inconscientemente de forma repetitiva, con esos miedos que no se han resuelto… Piensa, Sakura–chan, ¿Te escapas de él? Racionalízalo.

– N–no lo sé…– suspiré, _mentirosa_, pensé.– ¿Es el amor, placer en el acto sexual que llamamos amor?, ¿Es amor sentirte bien con esa persona, poseerla de manera posesiva?

– Los celos y el temor, forman parte del amor, Sakura–chan.

Comprendí entonces, que no era amor propiamente dicho lo que sentía por mi familia, amigos y resto de cosas que me importaban y sentí un sentimiento de ansiedad que hizo nublarme los ojos. Suzu–chan lo vio y apretó mi mano, animándome a hablar.

– Entonces no siento amor por mi familia y amigos…

– No amor romántico, hay muchas clases de amor. No puedes negar el amor, porque el amor no es ni lógica y ni razón… piensa más allá de esos términos. Cada vez que te niegas lo que no es amor, desde esa negación surge la cosa positiva llamada amor. El amor es más grande que un mero movimiento abstracto, y el que piensa así, nunca conocerá la inmensa belleza y profundidad e importancia del amor. ¿Sabes? Siempre se ha dicho que el amor mueve al mundo y yo creo firmemente en eso.

– Tienes razón.

– Acéptate y respétate, como aceptas y respetas a la persona que te gusta. Únete a ella y acéptala a pesar de las diferencias que haya entre vosotros.

Asentí. Aquellas palabras habían sido una revelación para mí. Temblaba y tenía ganas de llorar, me sentía desnuda y expuesta ante Suzume Chiba.

_"Que el mundo es uno mismo y que uno es el mundo"_

Yo amo y respeto a esa persona, porque esa persona soy yo, seres iguales.

Había estado tanto tiempo negando el amor, que no me había dado cuenta que había negado a esa persona que me gusta en su legítima existencia. Negaba el hecho de ser libre y diferente por culpa del qué dirán los demás, porque yo misma negaba a los demás.

Cada vez que pensaba en él, cada vez que no me entregaba completamente negando el placer, estaba negando a su vez el amor. Y entonces comprendí que quería amar de esa forma tan profunda. Que sí estoy enamorada. Por lo que es él, porque él soy yo. Por cómo es él cuando está conmigo, por como soy cuando estoy con él.

Dejaría de negar que solamente quería de él un par de besos por aquí y toqueteos por allá. Siempre, desde un principio había habido amor por mi parte, pero había estado negándolo por el simple miedo de enamorarme y avanzar.

Ahora la cuestión era ser correspondida.

Me sentí miserable. Comprendía ahora mejor a Meiling Li, la aceptaba y respetaba, porque ella sentía lo mismo que yo.

– Suzu–chan… ¿Puedo contestar a tu pregunta?

– Claro, adelante.

– Estoy enamorada.

_Lo estaba._

_Siempre lo había estado._

Suzume sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente. Yo me sonrojé y sonreí, aunque mi corazón seguía palpitando angustiado por la verdad y el temor del amor. Los celos y el miedo forman parte del amor, me había dicho Suzu–chan. Decirlo en voz alta había liberado parte de la carga del miedo, pero otra seguía allí.

¿Podría, ahora que lo había admitido, llegar al corazón de él?

– Deberías irte a comer, pronto acabará el almuerzo– me dijo.

– ¡Uy! Tienes razón, Tomoyo estará muy preocupada… ¡Muchas gracias de corazón, Suzu–chan!, siento que ahora soy más feliz.

– De nada.– me sonrió.

– Meiling tiene mucha suerte de que seas su mejor amiga.

Salí corriendo por la arboleda del jardín del instituto y crucé todo el patio hasta entrar al vestíbulo, donde en mi casillero me cambié de zapatos. Las bebidas se habían calentado, pero cuando le contara a Tomoyo todo lo comprenderá. Gracias a Suzume ahora sabía la verdad que había estado tanto tiempo negando. El amor que siento por él.

Un amor que está por nacer, si él me aceptaba como le aceptaba yo.

Nunca supe lo que Suzume dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillando de nostalgia, cuando me vio correr entre los árboles. Allí sentada bajo el Arce japonés que se preparaba lentamente para ser tocado por la belleza cuando llegara el otoño.

– Estoy enamorada de ti, Sakura–chan, porque te acepto como me acepto yo, y te respeto porque yo me respeto. Acepto que estés enamorada de otra persona de la misma forma que yo estoy enamorada de ti, por eso no me duele y me siento feliz. Pero solo espero que el camino que acabas de comenzar a recorrer, no te lleve a la pena, dolor y desdicha… te deseo un amor tan grande y hermoso como el que siento yo por ti.

– ¡Perdón Tomoyo–chan!– exclamé una y otra vez cuando la encontré sentada en su mesa que estaba pegada con mi mesa. Los dos bentos estaban listos para comer cuando llegué.

– Estaba muy preocupada, pero Eriol no dejó que me marchara a buscarte… te vio a lo lejos hablar con Suzume Chiba y me quedé más tranquila.

Dijo llevando una mano al corazón y suspirando a la vez. Le di la bebida, que agradeció y nos dispusimos a comer tras dar las gracias.

– ¿Y bien?, De qué hablaste con Suzume–san.

– Pues, del amor…

– ¿Del amor?– sonrió.

– Si… me he dado cuenta que antes sentía un simple y superficial gustar, pero ya no es eso… me he aceptado a mí misma y mis sentimientos, sigo teniendo miedo, pero ya sé lo que es.

Me levanté de mi sitio y corrí al suyo para susurrarle al oído muy bajito.

_Estoy enamorada de Li Shaoran._

Tomoyo me miró y sonrió. Abrazó mi cintura fuertemente y yo sonreí con ella, pues sentía su alegría y su cariño. Era mi mejor amiga, una de las personas a quién más apreciaba en esta vida. Puede que todo fallara y fuera mal, pero Tomoyo jamás lo hará. Era mi pilar, mi gran apoyo. Ella me conocía incluso mejor que yo misma, así que le alegró que aceptara mis sentimientos.

– Me alegro muchísimo Sakura–chan, no quería decirte la verdad porque tenías que saberlo por ti misma.

Me emocioné. Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos y las dejé caer, me arrodillé y la abracé con fuerza, refugiándome en su cálido y acogedor pecho. Ella correspondió a mi abrazo y acunó mi pelo. En sus brazos me sentía segura.

– Tengo tanto miedo… ¿Y si él me rechaza?, ¿Y si no me quiere?, ¿Y si me odia? Me ha costado tanto que se abriera un poco conmigo…

– No te preocupes Sakura, recuerda tu lema.

– Todo irá bien…

– Así es, por muchas dificultades que haya, recuérdalo siempre– me dijo con su sonrisa afable y misteriosa, como si supiera algo importante y se lo estuviera reservando.

– Si.

– ¿Entonces la operación Conquista está operativa?

– ¡Claro!

Nos despegamos la una de la otra y nos reímos cómplices. Terminamos de comer rápidamente y cuando estábamos cerrando nuestras cajas de bentos sonó el timbre del fin del almuerzo, así que separamos nuestras mesas. Cogí la caja de Tomoyo y la mía, y salí corriendo hacia la planta inferior donde estaban los lavabos exteriores. Debía darme prisa y enjuagar ambos bentos para que no se ensuciaran las bolsas donde los transportábamos.

Podía dar gracias que la siguiente asignatura que teníamos era artes y saldríamos a dibujar al patio. Así que Tomoyo se encargaría de recoger y bajarme mis cosas, aún así tenía que llegar antes que la profesora Midori–san al punto de encuentro.

A quién no esperaba encontrarme era a Shaoran Li allí. No me vio llegar, así que podía disfrutar viendo lo que hacía en secreto mientras me acercaba. Pude observar bien sus movimientos mientras se refrescaba con el agua de uno de los grifos. Su cabello se ennegreció al contacto con el agua y su piel brilló con la luz del sol. Se aflojó la corbata y desabrochó varios botones.

Sí, yo también tenía calor ahora mismo.

Sintió mi presencia y se giró hacia mí sacudiendo su camisa, casi muero cuando vi su ombligo varias veces. Pero tuve que recuperarme rápidamente para que no se metiera conmigo, aunque me ardían las mejillas. Me coloqué a su lado y sacando los bentos, me puse en faena. Le miré de reojo y casi se me cae la caja cuando vi que él estaba mirándome fijamente cada movimiento que hacía.

– H–hace calor ¿verdad?

– Si, bastante.

Ahora que sabía la verdad y la había aceptado, me daba mucha vergüenza mirarlo. Seguro que meto la pata y lo nota, mandándome a la mierda y rompiendo mi corazón en mil pedazos… el colibrí de mi corazón en mi pecho quería salir disparado a volar lejos de allí, y yo sinceramente quería volar con él. Su presencia a pocos centímetros de mí me estaba poniendo histérica.

Le volví a mirar y él giró la cabeza justo como hacen los gatos. Y es que con esas lentillas verdes menta tan claras parecía un gato. Le quedaban muy bien todas esas lentillas de colores que se había puesto, le daba una apariencia muy original. Nunca podías estar segura de qué color tendría los ojos, por eso siempre era una agradable sorpresa verle.

Aunque sinceramente estaba enamorada de sus ojos de verdad, no los falsos de colores. Aquellos ojos marrones que brillaban dorados con la luz del sol, era un recuerdo que tenía impreso en mi mente como una fotografía.

– ¿Sabes? No me gustan tus ojos– le dije sonrojada y mirándole de soslayo.

Él enarcó una ceja.

– ¿Ah no?

– No, son verdes como los míos… pero no me gustan tus ojos de mentira.

Él me regaló una sonrisa pícara.

– Así que son de mentira.

– Sí, los ocultas tras máscaras de colores… pero esa es tu especialidad.

Dije sacudiéndole el agua a mi bento, ya había terminado así que le encaré. El energúmeno me miraba intensamente, la alarma de _peligro Sakura_ se accionó cuando aquella sonrisa se ensanchó.

– Me gustan tus ojos de verdad.

– Así que los de verdad…

Se acercó a mí y con el nudillo de su dedo índice recorrió toda mi columna vertebral. Yo me estremecí desde los pies hasta las puntas de mis cabellos. Las manos comenzaron a temblarme tanto que casi se me escurren de los dedos los dos bentos mojados, y no hablemos de mis rodillas, que estaban dispuestas a derretirse como el hielo bajo el sol.

¿No eres consciente de que siempre consigues que me deshaga hasta convertirme en nada?

– Sí.

– Así que ya has encontrado el valor que no tenías antes– me dijo acercándose a mí.

– Sí.

_Tú me lo has dado._

– Y te has tapado mi marca…– me dijo a ras de mis labios.

– Sí… – susurré débilmente.

_Porque la reservo para mí._

Su mano bajó por mi baja espalda y se posó sobre uno de mis glúteos y yo pegué un respingo mental, pues contuve con todas mis fuerzas el no moverme ni un milímetro. Tenía que parecer serena, impertérrita, imperturbable y todos los sinónimos parecidos. Tenía que pagarle con la misma moneda.

– Quita la mano de ahí…

– No…– me susurró.

Y fue lo último que dijo antes de besarle yo a él desesperadamente, con un hambre voraz más intensa que el de esta mañana, pues ahora besaba, tomaba, lamía y mordía con mis verdaderos sentimientos y el corazón en la mano, aceptando la verdad.

Enredamos nuestras lenguas y bailaron juntas una danza de fuego y pasión como nunca la habían bailado. Sentía que la electricidad se adueñaba de nosotros y nos recorría como si fuéramos enchufe y clavija. No sé en qué momento sucedió, me iba a caer hacia atrás directa a la fuente cuando él me sujetó y volteó. Dejó de besarme al instante.

Meiling Li estaba allí.

Ella nos encaró con una mirada furiosa, pero no dijo nada. Ni una sola palabra. Yo estaba asustada por lo que acababa de pasar y lo que estaba por ocurrir. Nos había pillado amasándonos como si fuéramos masa y panadero, su venganza sería terrible. Yo podía darme por muerta… inconscientemente di un paso hacia atrás, pero mi carcelero me tenía agarrada fuertemente de las muñecas y no quería tirar vaya a ser que se me cayeran los bentos que había venido inocentemente a enjuagar.

– Xiaolang.

Meiling dijo con voz gélida ese nombre antes de girarse sobre sus talones y perderse tras el umbral de una puerta. Yo me quedé en sock. La tensión se mascaba en el ambiente pese a que Meiling se había ido.

Miré a Shaoran Li y me dieron ganas de ahogarme en la pila de agua que tenía a mi lado. El corazón se detuvo y latió dolorosamente al ver la expresión de su rostro, por primera vez clara como el agua, brillante como el sol y amarga como el café solo sin endulzar.

En esa caja de música solo cabe una bailarina y esa no soy yo.

Disimuladamente borré el rastro de una lágrima que había rodado por mi mejilla. Tenía que aceptar que aquello podía ocurrir, puesto que supuestamente tenían algo en Hong Kong y era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Meiling cruzara la frontera solamente por él.

Sentí que el frío se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Había otra cosa que también tenía que aceptar, no solo yo, sino Meiling. Y era que yo no iba a rendirme tan fácilmente. Puede que ella le conquistara primero, pero yo iba a luchar por el amor que acababa de descubrir en mi interior.

_Operación CONQUISTA: Abortada.  
Operación RECONQUISTA: Activa._

**– Eriol –**

_Afureru yorokobi_

_Towa ni towa ni_

_Usu beni midarete_

_Manatsu no yo no yume yume_

**_Este placer se desbordará_**

**_Eternamente._**

**_Una luz carmesí desorientada_**

**_En un sueño de una noche de verano._**

Hacía días que no paraba de escuchar la antigua música de un antiguo grupo de visual kei al fondo del pasillo, y sólo podía pertenecer a una persona, a Shaoran quién solía escuchar este tipo de música. La melodía triste de un piano invadió el pasillo con una nueva canción, las guitarras eléctricas con el bajo acompañando y la batería marcaban un tema muy melódico y tranquilo.

La letra oscura seguramente reflejaba sus sentimientos, aquel tema tabú en esta casa, los cuales jamás compartía con nadie. Estábamos esperando en el estudio para ensayar y necesitábamos al compositor y guitarrista principal de la banda. Todos lo sabíamos, pero CLOW no sería nada sin Shaoran, el cual aportaba las letras de los últimos temas que habíamos compuesto, las mejores canciones de la banda.

Tal vez la melancolía que le caracterizaba era el punto clave para aquellas letras que eran pura poesía oscura. Había ocurrido a lo largo de la historia, aquel que era melancólico tenía el temperamento más rico de todos. Siendo timos analíticos, talentosos y perfeccionistas, abnegados, con una naturaleza muy sensible.

Rembrant, Vincent Van Gogh, Edgar Allan Poe, Beethoven, Mozart, Wagner, Lord Byron, Kurt Kobain… y una larga lista de temperamentos melancólicos.

Li Shaoran era una persona compleja, complicada y melancólica. Era introvertido, visceral, podía elevarse hasta las alturas del éxtasis y ser completamente extrovertido con los demás, también se mostraba triste y deprimido, aunque aquellos sentimientos tendía a ocultarlos a los demás, solamente los que vivimos con él y soportábamos la música que escuchaba y componía podíamos intuir su estado de ánimo. Sin duda era una persona escurridiza y en algunos momentos se volvía completamente antagónico.

Tenshi ga miteiru kara tsuki wo keshite  
hana wo kazarou kirei na hana wo.

Apaga la luna, porque los ángeles están mirando

Decorémosla con flores, con hermosas flores.

Crucé el pasillo y golpeé la puerta con los nudillos. No obtuve respuesta alguna pero sabía que estaba dentro, la voz suave del cantante inundaba la estancia. La música alta, como si estuviera en un concierto. Podía sentir la vibración de la batería a través de la puerta. Volví a llamar, pero tampoco obtuve respuesta. Así que entré.

aa konna ni uruwashii

hizamazuki inori no uta wo

aa itsu shika kusari yuku

atokata mo naku kiete yuku

Romance.

Ah, así de hermosa,

Mi canción mientras me arrodillo.

Ah, corrompiéndolo antes de saberlo,

Desapareciendo sin dejar nada a su paso.

Romance.

Abrí la puerta y entré. Tenía las persianas a medio bajar, por lo que la oscuridad se adueñaba de la habitación. La luz del portátil me reveló su ubicación en aquella gruta. Estaba tirado boca arriba sobre la cama junto al ordenador, con la camisa completamente desabrochada y un brazo ocultando sus ojos. Estaba rodeado de papeles, algunos tenían alguna frase escrita, otros simples garabatos y tachones. Letras que había desechado y convertido en pelotas de papel arrugado. Partituras allí y allá, repartidas sin patrón de orden formando un caos muy raro en él, pues siempre fue una persona ordenada.

aa soshite saigo no bamen ga ima hajimaru  
aa kimi no NAIFU ga boku no mune ni kuikomu  
sou fukaku... saa fukaku

Ah, y la escena final está comenzando ahora

Ah, tu cuchillo se abre paso a mordiscos en mi pecho

Profundamente, así, ah… profundamente.

Movía los labios pero de ellos no salía voz alguna, me di cuenta que estaba cantando aquella canción cargada de sensualidad. Me pregunté si la cantaba por placer propio o por alguien. Ahora que había vuelto Meiling ya no estaba tan seguro, solo esperaba que por fin se dejara de tonterías y desviara su atención sobre mi mejor amiga.

De Sakura.

No me hacía ni pizca de gracia que alguien como él se sintiera atraído por ella. Era como dejar a un inocente cervatillo en manos de un pervertido lobo hambriento dispuesto a corromperla, de hacerla pedazos.

Tomé de algún lado de la cama una partitura con letra que parecía terminada. _Kill me Kiss me_, vaya, así que ya la había terminado. Hacía una semana escasa nos había soltado la bomba que tenía una canción entre manos y nos dejó leer un previo, pero estaba sin pulir.

Let me tell you honey,  
I just wanna love and hate you.

Déjame decirte, cariño,  
Quiero amarte y odiarte.

Kamisama no inai heaven.

Un paraíso sin Dios.

Can you hear me now?  
Can you see the bat in hell?  
Negai wo dare ni sasagu.

¿Puedes oírme ahora?  
¿Puedes ver el murciélago en el infierno?  
¿A quién debo rezar?

Kill me, Kiss me.  
Tsugihagi darake no sukaato haite.  
Kill me, Kiss me.  
Konya wa odorou.

Mátame, Bésame.  
Llevando una falda rota.  
Mátame, bésame.  
Vamos a bailar esta noche.

Shaoran me sorprendió leyendo a hurtadillas la letra, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarme fijamente igual que hacen los gatos, esperando a que diera mi veredicto final. Apagó la música con el mando del reproductor de música y se estiró lánguidamente. Si, en otra vida había sido un felino, estaba completamente seguro.

– Es muy buena– atiné a decir, y era verdad.

– Gracias, a ver qué opina el resto.

– Les gustará, seguro que les gustará.

Y era verdad, lo más probable. ¿Cómo había conseguido en una semana tener la letra perfeccionada?, últimamente componía como un loco, pero no siempre nos enseñaba todo, había cosas que se guardaba solo para él.

Esas cosas son las que más me intrigan y perturban. Seguí leyendo la música y me hizo gracia que en la segunda estrofa hablase de un pudding.

– ¿Tenías hambre cuando compusiste la segunda estrofa?

– ¿Qué?, ¡Claro que no! Todo tiene un por qué.

Y seguro que te lo guardarás para ti, so canalla.

– Bueno, te estábamos esperando en el estudio, pero veo que sigues escuchando a ese grupo.

– Buck Tick, Romance, un clásico.

– Un clásico dentro de tu amplia discografía, amigo.

– Touché– sonrió amargamente poniéndose las gafas.

Si, el misterio de las lentillas es porque no ve bien de lejos.

Dios también tiene defectos ¿verdad?

Salimos de la habitación y cruzamos el pasillo hacia la otra punta de la casa, donde se encontraba el estudio con el resto de componentes de CLOW.

– ¡Ah, por fin! Shaoran–kun, ¿te olvidaste de nosotros?– preguntó Haru–chan haciendo pucheros.

– Tal vez prefería abandonarse a la música de ultratumba, ¿No es eso Shitsuji–chan?

– ¿Quieres un pase VIP a la ultratumba?

Puse los ojos en blanco, un poco crispado de los tiras y aflojas que se traían estos dos. Se conocieron en el pasado, hacía tanto tiempo ya que parecía otra vida. No estoy muy seguro qué fue lo que pasó entre ellos, pues al principio eran muy amigos. Me pregunto muchas veces la causa de su disputa, pues tuvo que ser bastante grande como para que Shaoran le ignorase deliberadamente durante la mayor parte del tiempo, y Daisetsu le llamara sirviente a todas horas del día además de otras lindezas.

– Niñas, niñas, no seáis histéricas que no estáis en ese momento del mes.– soltó Juro quitando hierro al asunto.

Harumi se rió a carcajadas, era tal fácil hacerle reír, aunque debo admitir que yo también estaba sonriendo. Muchas veces tanto Shaoran como Daisetsu se comportaban como un par de locas histéricas, y lo peor era que lo hacían por cualquier cosa. Desde el mando de la televisión, hasta la última taza de chocolate.

Desde que Shaoran no va a hacer la compra el chocolate escaseaba, y eso significaba problemas.

– ¿Qué es ese papel que llevas ahí, Eri–chan?– preguntó Juro estirándose en su silla.

– La nueva canción.

– ¡Oh vamos, dámela quiero leerla!– exclamó Haru–chan quitándome la hoja de entre los dedos.

Solíamos ponernos apodos cariñosos entre nosotros y yo era Eri–chan para ellos, como lo eran Haru–chan o Ju–chan para mí. No nos atrevíamos a ponerles motes ni a Shaoran, ni a Daisetsu, pero de vez en cuando como hace un instante solemos soltarles alguna pullita envenenada siempre desde el humor y cariño.

– ¡Es increíble! Genial, genial.– se la pasó a Juro–san.

– ¿Tenías hambre cuando compusiste la segunda estrofa?– preguntó divertido.

Yo sonreí, Ju–chan y yo teníamos humores bastante similares, por lo que solíamos hacer bromas parecidas.

– Si, desde que vas a la compra las cosas dulces escasean– le contestó sonriendo pícaramente apoyando su cabeza en su mano apoyada sobre el codo.

– Y claro, tienes que ir a atacar lo más dulce del Tomoeda Koutougakkou– le respondió Daisetsu con una sonrisa que rezumaba azúcar.

– Eso no es asunto tuyo– contestó con otra sonrisa igual de dulce.

– Protégelo bien si realmente estás interesado, ya sabes lo codiciado que es _el pudding de cereza_ de la cafetería, alguien puede ir y robártelo en cualquier instante.

– ¿Tan populares son los pudding de cereza en vuestro instituto?– preguntó inocentemente Harumi, que no sabía de qué hablaban realmente.

Si los conocías tan bien como los conocía yo, y pasaba tiempo observándolos podías darte cuenta que estaban hablando de Sakura–chan. Puse los ojos en blanco y por un momento quise detener esa tontería. Con mi mejor amiga no podían meterse de esa forma… aunque el semblante de Shaoran me hizo callar y seguir observando con sorpresa. Me había quedado mudo.

Había cierto enfado en ellos, pero también el brillo de un reto. Parpadeó y mirando a Daisetsu por encima del cristal de las gafas le preguntó sin vacilar. Sus ojos brillaron dorados.

– ¿Alguien como tú?

– Puede ser, solo si vas en serio.

Interesante.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo el capitulo décimo séptimo de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Notas de Autora: **Hola! Ha pasado tiempo pero poco ¿Verdad?, esperemos que Musa no me abandone. Llevo trabajando desde finales de septiembre en el capítulo, pues hay muchísimas cosas que debo plantearme en la trama. ¿Qué os ha parecido la charla entre Suzume y Sakura?, ha sido profunda ¿Verdad? Os recomiendo que la leáis varias veces porque tiene tintes filosóficos y la filosofía no siempre se entienden los matices bien a la primera.  
De corazón espero que os guste.  
También quería anunciar varias cosas:  
**Primero** que podéis visitar mi **Deviantart** y ver las diferentes ilustraciones que estoy haciendo de Dochirasama desu ka? Ahora en digital, y ver mi progreso en ese arte. Pues llevo desde verano en serio y se nota el cambio de los primeros trabajos a los últimos. O eso me han dicho ^^  
**Segundo**, también inauguré el **Tumblr** oficial de Dochirasama desu ka?, donde iré subiendo cosillas relacionadas con el fanfic.  
**Tercero**: Podéis localizarme en **Formspring** y hacerme cualquier pregunta.  
y **Cuarto**, tenéis ya subidas las **respuestas de los reviews** de los dos últimos capítulos en mi blog!

Las tres direcciones podréis encontrarlas tanto en mi blog como en mi profile aquí en Fanfiction.

Otra cosa que me gustaría pediros, si no es mucho pedir, que me comentéis en vuestros preciosos reviews que tal os va pareciendo el capítulo, muchas veces me escribís todo lo que os gusta, pero no me especificáis el qué y por qué. Me gustaría oíros.

Y aquí me despido, como siempre paciencia conmigo!

**¡No olvidéis visitar mi blogspot con las respuestas de los reviews, las Aclaraciones y los Videos e Imágenes que os esperan!**

**hikari–sys . blogspot. com **

**(Todo junto)**

**O buscando en el rotor del google:**

**The hollows and the Dreams and infinite loneliness**

– **¡Escríbeme! –**

**ATTE:**

– **Hikari–sys –**


	18. Tanabata Matsuri

– **Dochirasama desu ka?–**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra son propiedad de CLAMP, ante todo, pero la historia me pertenece.**

**Capítulo XVIII**

–**TANABATA MATSURI–**

**~ Dedicado a María Li por su cumpleaños ~**

_Dochirasama desu ka? – ¿De parte de quién?_

* * *

Las hojas de bambú susurran

meciéndose en el alero del tejado.

Las estrellas brillan

en los granos de arena dorados y plateados.

La tiras de papel de cinco colores

ya las he escrito.

Las estrellas brillan

nos miran desde el cielo.

_Los golpes de la torre del tambor Taiko resonaban al mismo latido que mi corazón, entre faroles de papel de colores y el olor de los puestos de comida, nunca me había parecido encontrarme en la orilla del río __Amanogawa como estaba ahora, con la misma desolación que Orihime siente viendo a su amor Hikoboshi al otro lado del río de estrellas. Sin poder tocarse durante un año._

_Eso sí, si no llovía._

Julio llegó melancólico tal y como lo hizo Junio, repleto de lluvias. Las gotas de agua repiqueteaban sin cesar en mi ventana y a través del cristal solo podía verse una noche oscura que se iluminaba de vez en cuando a causa de los rayos, y el silencio que siempre traía Tsuyu solo lo rompían los truenos, los majestuosos truenos.

Suspiré al mismo tiempo que dibujaba una línea recta en el vaho que se había formado en el cristal y me quedé mirando durante un buen rato a la nada, como si esperase que ocurriese algo. Pero no fue así y me estremecí. La lluvia descargó con fuerza agua triste y gris, o tal vez solo a mí me parecían de aquel modo. Repasé con la mirada aquellas gotas muertas en el cristal y esas lágrimas que mis ojos ya no podían llorar.

Aquella lluvia me había traído melancolía cuando normalmente despertaban en mí sentimientos muy diferentes y optimistas. Aquel silencio ya no me calmaba, solo provocaba ansiedad. Porque solo ansiedad conocía desde finales de Junio, desde aquel último beso que me dio.

Desde la quietud de mi ventana. Si cerraba los ojos, me trasladaba a aquel último momento. Cuando sus ojos marrones mostraron todo el dolor que llevaba guardado en su interior y explotó con dignidad tras ese último beso. Abrí los ojos y suspiré. Me sentía deprimida y miserable. Triste, por ella y por mí.

No podía matar los sentimientos que acababa de descubrir, porque aquello me estaba dando la vida. Pero sería mezquino por mi parte ignorar el hecho de que aquello se lo restaba a Li Meiling. Cuando su silueta desapareció por aquel portón, me di cuenta que todo había cambiado para mí y que había sido muy ingenua. ¿Cómo podría luchar contra aquello y salir victoriosa? Era imposible que nadie saliera herido, que nadie llorara. Y yo, pensando egoístamente, bastante había llorado ya.

¿Dónde estaban el sol y la luna?

¿Dónde estaba él?

Llevaba sin ver a Li Shaoran desde aquel día. Sonó el timbre de la última clase y contemplé su espalda alejarse del lugar sin vacilar. Y desde entonces la angustia nació, creció y lo ocupó todo. Aquella tarde comenzó a llover y poco tiempo el cielo dejó de hacerlo, a veces traía una suave llovizna, otras un torrente violento y muy pocas veces el sol se colaba entre los huecos de las nubes grises de aquel húmedo tiempo.

Era verano y Tsuyu había descargado sobre Japón y Tomoeda. Y sobre mí, sobretodo sobre mí.

El tintineo del hielo en mi vaso largo de té me hizo volver a la realidad, cogí el recipiente mojado y bebí, bebí y bebí hasta acabarme el líquido anaranjado y que sabía poco a dulce que contenía en su interior. Lluvia golpeaba con fuerza mi cristal y la verdad, temí que lo terminase rompiendo. Dejé el vaso sobre el escritorio y acaricié la cubierta de mi diario, aquel que llevaba semanas sin abrir y que hoy desahogué cuanta pena tenía en mi interior. No me sentía bien, pero si mejor. Lo guardé en el primer cajón.

Como hacía todas las noches que llovía, le di un beso a la foto de mi madre que presidía aquel día en la mesa del comedor, así sentía que estaba conmigo y me protegía. En días como hoy era consciente de cuanto la echaba de menos, de cuanto la necesitaba. Siempre he sentido que me cuidaba desde el cielo y el manto azul me recuerda a ella. Pero cuando llueve, necesito verla, tenerla cerca, sentir que no se fue y que me canta justo igual que cuando me cantaba cuando era niña.

A oscuras, me metí en la cama y canté con su recuerdo.

_**Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu**_**  
**_**Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure**_**  
**_**Itsuka no yume no sora no yo ni**_**  
**_**Haretara kin no suzu ageyo**_

_Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu_  
_Haz que mañana haga sol_  
_Como el cielo una vez en mi sueño_  
_Si hace sol, te daré una campana de oro._

_**Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu**_**  
**_**Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure**_**  
**_**Watashi no negai wo kiita nara**_**  
**_**Amai o-sake wo tanto nomasho**_**  
**  
_Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu_  
_Haz que mañana haga sol_  
_Si cumples mi deseo_  
_Nosotros beberemos dulce sake._

_**Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu**_**  
**_**Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure**_**  
**_**Sore de mo kumotte naitetara**_**  
**_**Sonata no kubi wo chon to kiru zo…**_

_Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu_  
_Haz que mañana sea un día soleado_  
_Pero si está nublado y lloras_  
_Entonces, te cortaré la cabeza…_

Caí. Caí de nuevo rebotando sobre aquel lecho mullido. Abrí los ojos, desorientada y dolorida, y me descubrí sobre una cama ancha desconocida en una habitación que apenas podía ver. Estaba bocabajo y aún tenía la sensación de vértigo de aquel violento aterrizaje. Reprimí un grito cuando el colchón se hundió, sentí que un par de rodillas se cerraban como unos grilletes y un cuerpo aprisionaba el mío entre su pecho y las sábanas mojadas a causa de mis lágrimas.

Intenté mirar a mi opresor pero fue imposible. Le oía hablar pero no entendía sus palabras, solo escuchaba un zumbido sordo, mi respiración y los pesados latidos de mi corazón en mis sienes. Sentí que la presión disminuía, pero no el miedo, y unos dedos que despojaron sin piedad cordones, pues los botones habían salido volando en el anterior asalto.

Me hacía muchísimo daño e intenté levantarme con los dos brazos, pero una mano me lo impidió presionando sobre la base de mi cuello. Me estaba ahogando y el terror que sentía no me estaba ayudando. Grité un nombre que olvidé cuando se escurrió de entre mis labios, lo grité y olvidé una y otra vez repitiéndose un oscuro bucle. No era capaz de distinguir entre el blanco y el negro. Nada estaba bien.

Me despojó aquella mano de la parte superior de mi ropa y yo dejé de intentar escapar y pretendí cubrirme como pude. La sensación de sentirme como una gatita asustada a punto de ser devorada era bastante real. Y la sorpresa de unos labios posados en las vértebras de mi cuello, ahogaron toda llamada de socorro que quisiera pronunciar.

– ¡Por qué haces esto!

Oí que dije con voz estrangulada. Y como si de un hechizo se tratara, aquellas cuatro palabras surgieron efecto en mi captor pues me soltó igual de rápido que cuando sueltas una tetera hirviendo. Como pude y supurando temor por cada poro de mi piel desnuda, me giré para ver la cara de aquel monstruo que me había hecho aquello.

Unos hermosos ojos me observaban desde arriba.

– Daisetsu-kun.

Y la visión distorsionada me aterrorizó.

No, Shaoran.

– ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué le elegiste a él?

Desperté bañada en sudor, con el corazón en un puño y con todas las mariposas que solían acompañarme en el estómago, quietas en mi interior. Con sensación de haber soñado algo importante, sin embargo no soy capaz de recordar apenas nada. Sé que era algo malo, pero no era una pesadilla. Y algo, no sé por qué, me decía que no era la primera vez que tenía aquel sueño.

Aún estaba oscuro, pero como no podía dormir salí de la cama y me asomé por la ventana sonriendo. Las nubes parecían haberse dispersado un poco tras la tormenta de anoche y se podía ver la luna y alguna que otra estrella. La brisa de la alborada era fresca pero agradable, pero aún así me puso los vellos de punta. Cerré la ventana y miré al Teru teru bôzu que había colgado hacía tres días de mi ventana, éste me devolvió su eterna sonrisa dibujada con rotulador y me hizo gracia.

– Parece ser que voy a tener que colgarte un cascabel, muchas gracias Teruteru-chan.

Miré el reloj del móvil: las seis menos cuarto. Vaya, hoy sí que me he levantado temprano… aunque tampoco me extraña, llevo haciendo el gran esfuerzo de levantarme temprano toda esta semana. Digo gran esfuerzo porque creo que ya sabréis que me encanta dormir y acabo llegando a los sitios por los pelos, aunque de un tiempo para acá estoy dándolo todo e intentando llegar a mi hora.

Abrí la llave del agua caliente y medí la temperatura antes de accionar el botón de la ducha y dejar que el agua fluyera templándose. Intenté hacer el menor ruido pues mi hermano seguramente seguía dormido y sería una faena despertarle tan temprano cuando vino tan tarde de trabajar. Y mi padre, bueno, él llevaba tres días en un seminario de arqueología que debía dar en la región de Gunma, así que solo estábamos Toya y yo.

Me desnudé frente al espejo e inevitablemente mis ojos se desviaron hacia el cuello de mi reflejo, hacía días que el chupetón que me había hecho ese… energúmeno se había borrado de mi piel. Me sentía un poco triste por todo lo que había pasado, y bueno, ver aquella marca me recordaba que algo debía interesarle. Aunque ciertos comportamientos suyos me hacían dudar más que hacerme sentir segura, como por ejemplo el día que besó a todo el que se me cruzaba en el instituto. Aún no entiendo la razón de por qué hizo eso… incluso besó a mi Oni-san…

Suspiré y me metí bajo el agua templada. Hoy necesitaba darme un homenaje, así que como tenía tiempo de sobra estuve bajo el agua hasta que me cansé. Me sequé el pelo con una toalla y me envolví en otra después de ponerme mi ropa interior. Ya había decidido que me iba a poner hoy, por lo que la depresión frente al armario sería fugaz.

Me puse un pantalón corto vaquero y una camiseta de manga corta blanca con franjas azul marino, me puse unos calcetines tobilleros azules oscuros y me senté delante del espejo para peinarme. No me lo sequé, no quería despertar a mi hermano y bueno, no tardaría demasiado tiempo en secarse, así que puse rumbo a la cocina con mi maletín bajo el brazo, el retrato de mi madre en el otro y el mp3 en el bolsillo.

Dejé las cosas sobre la mesa y abrí la nevera para servirme un vaso de zumo. No me gusta desayunar sola, así que coloqué el retrato de mi madre frente a mí, por lo menos de esta forma el sentimiento de soledad se aplacaría un poco. La observé a la vez que tragaba el frío y dulce zumo. Era tan guapa. La gente cuando ve su retrato y después a mi dicen que me parezco a ella, pero solo reconozco sus ojos en los míos y me enorgullece que así sea. Es un color raro para un japonés, pero tenemos un ancestro europeo del que heredé mis ojos claros por parte de Amamiya, creo que era mi Bisabuela. No estoy completamente segura, tendría que preguntarle a la madre de Tomoyo.

– Te echo de menos mamá… ¿Sabes?, Me gusta alguien y bueno… no estoy segura si es una buena persona.

Me levanté de la mesa y me fui a fregar el vaso que había utilizado.

– A él… creo que le gusta otra persona, pero también creo que puede estar un poquito interesado en mí… Oh Mamá, él es… él es increíble. Es como el viento… no, es más bien como una nube. Es… como una tormenta. Huele a fuerza, juventud y libertad… No hay quien le pare… él camina atravesándolo todo sin que le afecte. Él…

Ahogué mis palabras entre suspiros. ¿Cómo podía decirle a mi madre que aquello que tanto admiraba de él me estaba haciendo tanto daño? Que aunque sonriera pensando en él también lloraba mucho. Cómo podía decirle que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar por él. ¿En qué clase de persona me estaba convirtiendo? He perdido toda objetividad desde que pisó el Tomoeda Shougakkou. Seguramente la preocuparía, y mucho.

– Lo siento mamá… pero no puedo evitarlo.

Eran las seis y media cuando salí de casa, aún no había amanecido pero necesitaba salir de casa ahora que no llovía, sé que es una estupidez pudiendo salir media hora más tarde, sé que podía haberme entretenido con cualquier cosa, pero no cambio por nada esta sensación que siento ahora cuando la brisa fresca me roza las mejillas y el cuello erizándome la piel.

Me dirijo a la estación de metro como cada mañana sorteando los charcos de agua en el suelo. Al cruzar la esquina me encontré con mi vecino que salía de su casa para irse a trabajar. Era un hombre de mediana edad, puede que fuera un poco más mayor que mi padre, pero era una persona muy amable. Tenía un hijo de la edad de mi hermano, fueron amigos cuando eran pequeños, pero desde que se fue a estudiar a Tokyo le hemos visto aparecer poco.

– Vaya, la pequeña Kinomoto Sakura-san, cuánto has crecido.

– Buenos días, señor Takagi-san ¿Cómo se encuentra?

– Muy bien, muchas gracias. ¿Cómo se encuentran tu padre y hermano? Recuerdo que Nao siempre estaba metido en tu casa escuchando historias sobre excavaciones arqueológicas de tu padre…

– Mi familia está muy bien, muchas gracias– le sonreí.

– ¿Vas camino a la escuela? Es muy temprano.

– Pues sí, me ha tocado ser esta semana la encargada y me tengo que encargar de la limpieza del aula.

– Muy bien pequeña, ten cuidado entonces. Saluda a Kinomoto-san de mi parte.

– Así lo haré– me despedí inclinándome en una reverencia.– Le deseo un buen día.

– Para ti también, bonita.

Seguí mi camino con el corazón más tranquilo. La verdad es que después de encontrarme con mi vecino, el señor Takagi-san, me encontraba con un poquito de mejor ánimo. Me habían sacado la primera sonrisa del día y aquello me hacía sentir bien. Como los pajarillos que comenzaban a salir volando en bandadas para ocultarse en la copa de algún árbol y volver a salir cantando con sus trinos.

Casi me muero del susto cuando un gato salió a través de un muro de una casa, aunque por el bufido que dio él también se asustó. Me gustan mucho los gatos pero no que me asusten… Me coloqué los cascos del mp3 y lo encendí, me quedaban unas pocas calles antes de llegar al metro y me estaba aburriendo un poco de caminar en silencio.

Pasé unas cuantas canciones que no tenía ganas de escuchar y me encontré con una la cual no recordaba haber metido, y me llevé una grata sorpresa con los primeros segundos de su animada melodía con las guitarras, la percusión y el piano. Sonreí ampliamente cuando la voz del cantante inundó mis sentidos.

Tsuyoki na yancha be-shisuto petto ni ha 'dechumashu' kotoba  
Zorome wo koyonaku aisu kichoumen de hade na dorama.

Nuestro fuerte y juguetón bajista les habla como a los bebés a sus mascotas,  
Quien los ama de la misma forma, es nuestro metódico y llamativo baterista.

La voz de Yasuhiro o Yasu como se le conocía también era limpia y peculiar, se me escapó una risilla alegre al seguir escuchando aquella canción tan graciosa.

Cool ni kimeru gitarisuto yappari gyagu mo cool de  
Uchiki na egao no pianisuto igai to kireru to kowai

Nuestro guitarrista es decidido y genial, también sus chistes simplones son geniales,  
Nuestro pianista tiene una sonrisa tímida, excepto cuando se enfada, ahí si da miedo.

Boku ha itsumade mo omou yo ima ga tsuzuku to  
majime ni baka yaritsuzukenagara  
utai warai kagayakeru you ni

Mientras yo pienso esto de ellos, también me pongo a pensar en formas  
para seguir siendo sincero, aunque sea por tonterías  
riendo y cantando, de esa forma podremos brillar.

Me apoyé en una de las columnas de la estación del andén a la vez escuchaba con verdadera atención la letra de aquella canción mientras esperaba a que llegara el tren. Me gustaría volver a atrás cuando reía y soñaba con sinceridad. Cuando todo estaba de una pieza aunque tuviera miedo de mostrarme. Aunque ese miedo aún no ha desaparecido si siento que se ha expandido hacia otras cosas de las cuales no me había planteado. Yo solo quiero una vida sencilla y estoy muy lejos de esa parada. Me siento perdida.

Shiroi kyanbasu ni egaku azayaka na mirai wo  
ima yori nagame no ii basho he kimi wo tsurete

El futuro tan brillante que has plasmado en ese blanco lienzo  
Me guía hacia un lugar mucho mejor que en el que estoy ahora.

Llegó el tren y nos subimos al vagón dejando el andén vacío. No era un tren de hora punta así que pude sentarme frente a una muchacha joven que repasaba unos papeles de una carpeta.

kazasu boku no te no hira de nani ga tsukameru darou?  
koko ni tatsu bokutachi mada kimi ga hitsuyou dakara…

¿Qué de cosas crees que ahora puedo atrapar con las palmas de mis manos abiertas?  
Estaremos frente a ti cuando nos necesites, así que…

Vi el sol brillar a través de los edificios por la ventana del vagón y volví a sonreír para mis adentros conteniendo las lágrimas de emoción, estaba muy sensible desde hacía varias semanas y agradecía de corazón aquellas palabras:

…Mayowanai de waratte mo zutto soba ni ite  
…No pierdas tu rumbo, sonríe, que siempre estaremos contigo.

– Arigato… Janne da Arc– susurré respirando profundamente.

La chica frente a mí se me quedó mirando y yo me avergoncé un poco pensando en la clase de expresión que tendría yo. Le sonreí ruborizada e intenté contener mis emociones. ¡Pero no podía! Me sentía bien en ese momento, con aquella canción del grupo Janne da Arc resonando a todo volumen en mi mp3. Quería volver a sentirme joven cuando aún lo era.

Hajikete mo sorosoro midoru wakai ko ni ha katenakute  
uwakisei no kimi dakedo meutsuri tokidoki ni shite ne

Poco a poco llegamos a la madurez, pero sin dejar de lado las cosas de nuestra juventud  
A pesar de estar en tu naturaleza el ser voluble, a veces lo encuentras difícil de asimilar ¿No es así?

Claro que a medida que vamos creciendo la vida se va complicando. Ocurren cosas que antes no pensabas que podían pasarte. Como por ejemplo enamorarte de verdad. Todo es tan complicado.

Guchirinagara demo tanoshiku koko made kita yo  
kimi no yobu koe wo tadotte mirai hikari tsutsumareru you ni

Aunque me queje, es divertido y sé que encontraré mi camino aquí  
Siguiendo el camino de tu voz llamándome, podré bañarme en la resplandeciente luz del futuro.

Yagate tadoritsuku mirai tsugi ha nani wo egakou?  
ima daichi wo kette, tsuyoku habatakitai

En el futuro que encontraremos, ¿Qué clase de camino vas a dibujar?  
Ahora, pateando la tierra con determinación quiero agitar mis alas.

kazasu boku no te no hira de nani ga tsukameru darou?  
kimi dake kanjitai itsumademo issho ni iyou

¿Qué de cosas crees que puedo atrapar con las palmas de mis manos abiertas?  
Quiero sentirte solo a ti, vamos a estar juntos para siempre.

Sugao no mama boku no te wo hanasanai de

Así es como eres, sin ocultar tu rostro, no sueltes mi mano.

– Así soy, yo también quiero volar.

¡Me volveré sol y brillaré!

Había una cosa por la que me alegraba en este momento, y es que los clubes de atletismo, fútbol y baloncesto tengan entrenamiento todas las mañanas y salgan a correr desde tan temprano. Allí estaba yo, viendo como se alejaba uno de los grupos de deportistas. El orgullo de la escuela.

Desde hace meses, muchos de nuestros clubes se preparan para el día del festival cultural. Ese día entre muchas actividades que prepara cada clase de los tres cursos, están las exhibiciones de los clubes. Recuerdo la emoción y el esfuerzo de estas últimas semanas. Actualmente no estoy en ningún club, pero cuando iba a la escuela elemental si formé parte de las animadoras. Se me daban muy mal las acrobacias con el bastón, y siempre acababa aterrizando sobre mi cabeza.

Sonreí para mí al recordarlo y me cambié de zapatos frente a mi taquilla. La cual, por fin estaba limpia y vacía, tal y como la había dejado ayer. Los ataques habían cesado o eso esperaba. Aquellas semanas habían supuesto un retroceso en el camino que me había propuesto para salir de la oscuridad y ser como soy realmente frente a los demás vistiendo lo que me gustaba, leyendo lo que adoraba y cantando a los cuatro vientos las canciones de esos grupos que me alegraban el día como lo habían hecho Janne da Arc. Ahora me sentía temerosa de todo, tal y como estaba al principio.

Subí las escaleras de forma mecánica tal y como hacía todos los días. Reconozco que tenía un poco de miedo, veía sombras detrás de cada esquina, detrás de cada extintor de incendios, tras cada puerta. Era una estupidez, lo sé, seguramente era la única alumna que se había levantado tan temprano para limpiar la clase. Entré en mi aula y corrí la puerta para cerrarla detrás de mí. Aquí estábamos, veinticinco pupitres, el escritorio del profesor, la pizarra y yo.

Esta semana era la encargada de la clase. Y como cada mañana desde el lunes miraba con recelo el nombre del que debía ayudarme como segundo encargado, aquel que llevaba tantos días sin aparecer. Si… Li Shaoran. Le di la espalda a la pizarra bastante asqueada. El lunes pasado salí dos horas tarde porque tuve que encargarme de todo sola. De la limpieza del aula, de escribir en el cuaderno de clase todo lo que había pasado, la gente que había faltado y más cosas… tuve que encargarme de borrar la pizarra y quitarle la tiza a los borradores, tirar la basura… por no mencionar que tuve que cargar con todos los cuadernos de mis compañeros y dejarlos sobre la mesa de mi tutor.

Al día siguiente aprendí la lección y conseguí hacer todas las tareas a costa de levantarme temprano como hoy. Bueno, como hoy no. Nadie me mandó venir cuando apenas estaba por amanecer, pero algo en mí me decía que tenía que venir y ordenar todas mis ideas y pensamientos. Abrí, con forme iba pasando, todas las ventanas y solté mi mochila sobre mi pupitre. Me asomé a la ventana y me abracé a mí misma. El cielo ya mostraba signos del amanecer y los pajarillos formaban bandadas en el cielo yendo de un lado a otro piando a todo pulmón. Aquella escena era bastante tranquilizadora.

Miré el reloj y me permití quedarme, hasta las ocho y media tenía tiempo de sobra de pasar la escoba y preparar la pizarra. Cogí el jarrón con flores que habían puesto sobre las taquillas del fondo y me propuse cambiarle el agua. Pero una vez más me quedé mirando a la ventana, la brisa traviesa se coló acariciándome mi cuello y estremeciendo cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Entonces amaneció. El sol se asomó lentamente por el horizonte y explotó en luz y color. Miré al cielo durante un segundo y me despedí de las estrellas, aquellas lejanas y siempre eternas observadoras que se retiraban con la noche gastada. Los rayos de sol se derramaban en el cielo regalándonos esa belleza natural que solamente él era capaz de mostrar. Sé que había luces muy hermosas, pero nada comparaba al astro rey en el firmamento. Ni la esperanza que despertaba en mi corazón conmovido. Si alguien me preguntaba alguna vez: ¿Qué es el amanecer?; Con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja le respondería que el amanecer era el hecho de abrir tus ojos y disfrutar de todas las maravillas de este mundo, era una oportunidad de dar y recibir, de avanzar o empezar de nuevo, superarte. Amanecer, para no cometer tus mismos errores de ayer, compartir sonrisas y cálidos latidos, de amar…

Sobre todo de amar…

kimi no yobu koe wo tadotte mirai hikari tsutsumareru you ni

Siguiendo el camino de tu voz llamándome, podré bañarme en la resplandeciente luz del futuro.

– ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Grité. Y el jarrón se me resbaló de entre los dedos. Pero él ágilmente lo cazó al vuelo mojándose con el agua de su interior. Lanzó una serie de maldiciones en voz baja y se sacudió el brazo tras soltar el florero sobre mi mesa. Di un paso hacia atrás atónita, pero la pared con la ventana no me dio más margen de distancia entre él y yo. El corazón aún me latía aterrorizado.

– Mierda… Deja de mirarme así.

No sé qué clase de expresión tendría ahora. Pero joder, me había dado un susto de muerte… uno no puede entrar en un lugar sigilosamente y hablarte como si nada si le estás dando la espalda. ¿Quería matarme? Bien, pues yo también quería matarle a él. Definitivamente le pondría en su sitio.

Pero las palabras debieron morir en mi garganta una vez que le observé con detenimiento. Llevaba una sudadera abierta de color rojo con un montón de imperdibles, debajo una camiseta blanca con franjas negras verticales bastante ancha pues podía verle claramente sus clavículas. Tragué saliva cuando terminé de contar los adornos que llevaba en el cuello, dos, llevaba la cruz que le había visto en muchas ocasiones y que me encantaba, y una gargantilla pegada al cuello que simulaba un alambre de espinos. Azorada bajé la cabeza con las mejillas calientes solo para comprobar su pantalón ancho negro con un montón de hebillas, correas y cadenas, y que le llegaba a la mitad de los gemelos.

Me emocionaba su regreso. Estaba tan guapo que dolía. Me miraba con su ceño fruncido tan característico en él, seguramente buscando alguna palabra que se escapase por mi boca como respuesta, pero como no halló ninguna se dio la vuelta jarrón en mano y caminó hacia la puerta desapareciendo tras ella. ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle? Hace un momento solo quería matarlo y vengarme del susto que me había dado… pero ahora…

Las memorias de aquel beso volvieron a mi mente enredando aún más la situación. Me encontraba en un estado de locura total en el que solamente quería reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Le había echado tanto de menos que aún me daba un vuelco en la boca del estómago. Quería salir de allí y correr en su busca y pedirle respuestas a cuanta pregunta me había hecho en estos días. Sin embargo seguí como una estatua boquiabierta cuando volvió y dejó el florero sobre el casillero con las taquillas.

– Hola- al fin pude decir.

– Me has dado un susto de muerte.

– Bueno… esa es mi frase ¿No crees?– le pregunté enarcando una ceja.

– ¿Sacando las uñas desde tan temprano, Neko-chan?

Sus ojos azules tan parecidos a los de Tomoyo se posaron lánguidos sobre mí y yo volví a acobardarme tímidamente. No sabía que decirle y me sentía incómoda. Desvié la mirada hacia un lado y divisé las escobas, encontré la excusa perfecta.

– Llevas mucho tiempo sin aparecer, una semana.

– Lo sé, pero ya deberías saber lo ocupados que estamos.

Se llevó la mano al pelo y lo revolvió un poco, pero no desvió la mirada sobre mí en ningún momento. Yo me dirigí hacia las escobas sintiendo el peso de sus lentillas en mi nuca, pero no me desvié de mi propósito. Oh no. Si estaba aquí era por algo, y ese algo era ayudarme a limpiar la clase tal y como yo había hecho durante la semana. Era viernes y no se iba a librar de ser asistente conmigo.

– ¿Dónde vas?

– A por la escoba.

– ¿Y qué se supone que harás con ella?

– Se me ocurren varias cosas… pero en este momento, golpearte con ella se está convirtiendo en una idea tentadora– le contesté.

Él sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. Era un demonio. Si esperaba que yo me fuera a acobardar porque me seduzca con su sonrisa… No, estaba bastante enfadada. Tenía que ser firme con el asunto. Ahora me tocaba a mí, así que me puse frente a él, le tendí la escoba y tras aclararme la garganta puse la voz más dulce que tenía.

– Si eres tan amable de limpiar, yo llevo toda la sem…

– No.

¿Cómo? Estoy segura de haberle oído bien. Se lo repetí por si no había entendido lo que le había dicho, pero su segunda negativa había sido tan clara y rotunda que me partió en dos. Parpadeé confundida e intenté que entrara en razón.

– Sabes que eres el encargado del aula conmigo… ¿Verdad?

– Algo de eso me dijo Eri-chan ayer.

– ¿Y por eso has venido?

– No, he venido a traerle al tutor los trabajos que me mandó en compensación por no asistir a clase… también tengo exámenes como tú.

– ¿Tan temprano?– pregunté incrédula.

– Simplemente me desperté y vine… ¿A qué viene tanta pregunta?

– Es que me parece muy fuerte que no vayas a limpiar conmigo… Es tu obligación también y me cargas el muerto a mi sola… Pero claro, eres Li Shaoran, el todopoderoso guitarrista de CLOW, la profesora de música te come con los ojos… ¿Cómo va a ponerse a coger una escoba y ponerse a limpiar? Vamos, adelante, puedes sentarte ahí y ver como la clase se limpia sola.

– Vale.

Dicho esto, y para aumentar mi asombro, corrió su silla y se sentó en ella poniendo los pies sobre la mesa. Eso sí, sacó su Ipod y se puso a escuchar música. A mí se me iba a caer la boca al suelo en un momento a otro.

– ¡Esto es inaudito! Increíble.

– ¿Decías algo?– me preguntó divertido cuando se sacó uno de los auriculares.

– ¡No!– le grité y me puse a barrer.

El sol seguía escalando por el cielo iluminándolo y mientras yo barría la clase al borde de los nervios mientras el… holgazán y presumido del energúmeno seguía acomodado en su silla viéndome limpiar. Estaba muy enfadada, con él y conmigo misma. No era capaz de manipularle, ni mandarle o convencerle de nada ni aunque me lo propusiera. Tenía el don de hacerme la sangre hervir dejándome quedar como una tonta. No podía creérmelo. Ni se inmutaba, aún cuando le estaba lanzando dardos envenenados con la mirada. ¡Arg! Le detesto.

Me puse a retirar las sillas a medida que iba avanzando con la escoba. Limpiar no es una de mis labores preferidas, pero siempre hacía mis tareas cuando me tocaban en casa o en el instituto. Me asqueaba que el señorito príncipe arrogante estuviera ahí sin hacer nada. Resoplé varias veces pero seguí barriendo. Me sentía frustrada, muy frustrada.

A tan solo tres pupitres de distancia le miré de soslayo y le descubrí mirándome. Fruncí el ceño y recogí un papel olvidado en el suelo, lo dejé sin mirarlo sobre la mesa y volví a observar al demonio del que me había enamorado. A la luz de la ventana su pelo brillaba en diferentes tonalidades, desde el color más oscuro, hasta el más dorado. Aquella luz le hacía brillar ante mis ojos y el corazón volvió a latirme pesado en la boca del estómago. Movía los labios perdido en su mundo a la vez que se balanceaba sobre su silla. Cantaba en silencio. Y aquello me dio mucha rabia.

Quería conocer su voz, escucharlo cantar. Quería conocer aquella canción. Así que aproveché el momento en el que cerró los ojos y con paso firme tragué toda la cobardía que expelían mis entrañas y dejando la escoba a un lado empujé con todas mis fuerzas las piernas de mi compañero y me encaré a él. La mirada amenazadora de Li Shaoran recayó sobre mí, pero si iba a decir algo lo acallé con el siguiente movimiento. Con los dedos temblorosos pero seguros le quité los auriculares y me los puse. La melodía de las guitarras eléctricas acompañadas del bajo y la batería retumbó en mí con toda su fuerza.

Taikutsu na uta ni mimi wo katamuke mado no soto mitsumeru  
boku wa DRESS wo matoi odottemiseyou kurutteru kai oshiete

Escuchando una monótona canción, mientras mirábamos por la ventana  
Bailas para mí, y sigo tu vestido con mis ojos.  
¿Qué quieres conseguir? Dime.

La voz suave pero clara del cantante, honestamente, me cortó la respiración. La canción era una grabación de un directo que sonaba realmente bien. Estoy segura, puedo jurarlo por mi carné de Dears, que no conocía a ese grupo. Y a cada nota que escuchaba más se ganaban mi corazón.

Itsuka kaze ni sarawarete yuku darou  
ima wa futari omoidasezu oo

Un día, el viento probablemente me arrastrará  
ahora somos incapaces de recordarlo.

– ¿Quién?

– Shh…

Me regañó a la vez que pulsaba el botón de stop de su Ipod y se apartaba para colocarme entre sus piernas. Sumida entre la confusión, la curiosidad y la impaciencia, me senté sobre su mesa esperando. Él me devolvió el auricular pero se quedó con el otro y se acercó a mí. Sentí la garganta seca cuando se acercó más a mí y la máscara azul violácea de sus ojos se posó sobre mí. Matándome más si podía.

No sé si podría recuperarme de aquello.

Boku wa naze kaze no you ni kumo no you ni ano  
sora he to ukabu hane ga nai naze

¿Por qué no soy como el viento, como la niebla?  
¿Por qué no tengo alas para volar en el cielo?

Reconocí la voz profunda que se unió a aquel cantante. Takanori Nishikawa, entonces reconocí la canción.

Hoshi no you ni tsuki no you ni subete tsutsumu  
ano yoru he to shizumu hane ga nai aa

¿Por qué no soy como las estrellas, como la luna, que lo envuelve todo?  
¿Por qué no tengo alas para hundirme en la noche? Ahh

– Es Abingdon School Boys, ¿Verdad? Me gusta mucho ese grupo.

– Buck Tick.

– Pero… estoy segura que esta canción la he escuchado en el disco de Abingdon School Boys… es la voz de Takanori-san…

– La canción es un cover de Buck Tick. – me contestó secamente.

Parpadeé varias veces y me sentí bastante tonta e incómoda, como siempre vamos. Quise dejar de escuchar aquella parte instrumental y terminar de barrer la clase pero la voz clara de aquel cantante volvió a hipnotizarme con la siguiente estrofa. Y quise perderme en la letra de aquella preciosa canción.

– Me gusta Abingdon– dije simplemente.– ¿A ti no?

– No están mal.

– También me ha gustado ese grupo…

– Buck Tick– dijo prestándome su otro auricular– El cantante se llama casi como tú, Sakurai Atsushi, últimamente los escucho mucho.

Me sonrojé levemente, y me prometí a mí misma que escucharía a aquel grupo para conocerlos. No todos los días se descubría un grupo que le gustaba tanto a Shaoran. Quizás aprendía un poco de él en aquellas melodías, quién sabe.

– Continúa tú– le dije.

– ¿Qué continúe qué?

– Barriendo… Yo estoy escuchando, Buck Tick.

Él enarcó una ceja, pero sonrió divertido y un segundo después se levantó de la silla, dejó su teléfono móvil junto a mí y tras hacerme una teatral reverencia se puso a hacer algo que no creí posible: Barrer. Aunque realmente no era el hecho de que cogiera una escoba y limpiase el aula… sino que… ¡Por Gackt-sama me había hecho caso en algo! Una de dos, o quería que siguiera escuchando la canción interpretada por aquellos dos magníficos cantantes, o dos de dos… acababan de abducirme una pandilla de alienígenas y me habían soltado en una dimensión paralela dónde el "Ore-sama" limpiaba. Y lo hacía bien.

Ya no estoy segura de nada.

Boku wa naze kaze no you ni kumo no you ni ano  
sora he to ukabu hane ga nai naze

¿Por qué no soy como el viento, como la niebla?  
¿Por qué no tengo alas para volar en el cielo?

kono ai mo kono kizu mo natsukashii  
ima wa itoshikute itami dasu aan...ah

Este amor y esta herida son nostálgicas  
y ahora han comenzado a herirme con amor, ah...

– ¿Qué es lo que te divierte tanto?– Me preguntó con escoba y recogedor en mano– ¿No era esto por lo que maullabas sin parar?

– Estás ahí… barriendo como una persona normal. Y yo no maúllo.

– Oh sí que lo haces. ¿No me consideras normal? He vivido solo durante un tiempo y mi apartamento siempre estaba impecable.

– Así que se te dan bien hacer las tareas domésticas. Serás una buena esposa algún día– me mofé.

– Ríete sí, pero lo hago tres veces mejor que tú.

– No lo dudo– volví a poner la canción desde el principio.– Me recuerda a un opening de anime.

– Y lo es– me contestó a la vez que se agachaba a recoger las pelusas con la escoba– Trinity Blood.

– ¡Es verdad! Pero… era más lenta.

La sonrisa de Ore-sama se ensanchó notablemente y me la contagió. Éramos un par de idiotas, uno con escoba y otra con el corazón a punto de explotar de la emoción. Le había echado tanto de menos que mis días se habían tornado grises como el tiempo de Tsuyu. Ahora viéndole barrer, la nube de preocupación se disipaba y era capaz de tranquilizarme.

Kagami no mae de kimi to madoromu usubeni no yubisaki

Frente al espejo donde dormí contigo las yemas de mis dedos se ven rosadas.

Sono te wa fui ni yowasa wo misete kuchibiru wo fusaida

Tu mano, de pronto mostró mi debilidad, e hizo que mis labios enmudecieran.

Ano hi kimi to yakusoku wo kawashita…

…Ima wa futari omoidasezu ni.

Ese día, contigo, hice una promesa…

…Que ahora somos incapaces de recordar.

– Oye tú, ¿También me va a tocar tirar la basura?

– Hoy te toca a ti– le respondí aguantándome la carcajada.

Era mala, lo sé, pero para mí era una victoria personal que él se hiciera cargo de las labores de clase. El karma hoy me estaba dando pequeñas cosas buenas, quizás por madrugar. Shaoran había vuelto, me había dejado escuchar esta preciosa canción con su Ipod, había conocido uno de sus grupos preferidos y ahora barría sin rechistar mientras yo estaba siendo espectadora de tal proeza. Definitivamente los alienígenas me habían abducido.

Mi compañero visual kei-kun salió por la puerta dejándome sola en el aula, y ésta se me quedó grande y vacía. Podía haberle acompañado. Podría usar como excusa que no quería estar sola, aunque para ser sincera, aquello no se alejaba demasiado de mis deseos. Quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiera a su lado y poner en marcha mi plan de reconquista. La verdad es que tenía miedo de volver a quedarme con esta agria sensación cuando desaparece por temas de trabajo.

Salté del pupitre con la intención de salir corriendo trás él, pero un fuerte ruido me sorprendió y asustó. Miré atrás y vi el teléfono tirado boca abajo en el suelo, con la carcasa en un extremo y el terminal en otro. Instintivamente me llevé las manos al bolsillo y contuve la respiración cuando me di cuenta de algo bastante importante: Aquel móvil no era mío, aquel teléfono era de Li Shaoran.

Con las órbitas a punto de salírseme de las cuencas de mis ojos, recogí las dos partes y las monté rápidamente, con miedo a que Li entrase por la puerta y me descubriese con las manos en la masa y con su teléfono móvil roto. Una vez montado, limpié la pantalla de posible polvo con un extremo de mi camiseta. Respiré aliviada cuando la pantalla se iluminó y vi que funcionaba correctamente.

Una vez pasado el susto me di cuenta del tesoro que tenía en mis manos. Nada, a parte de un ordenador, era más íntimo que un teléfono móvil donde tenías mensajes privados, contactos, fotos… tenía al alcance de mis dedos la oportunidad perfecta para conocer más a Shaoran Li. Quizás encontrase algo que me permitiera conocerlo más o pudiera usar para mi plan de reconquista. Solté una risa nerviosa y a pesar de todo dudé. Si a mí me leyeran los mensajes del teléfono me sentaría muy mal. No es que escondiera nada importante u oscuro, pero eran mis cosas privadas.

Suspiré y seguí luchando entre el impulso de leerlo todo y absorber cada letra y número que hubiera guardado dentro o ponerlo sobre la mesa, alejarme tres metros y no quitarle ojo de encima por si venía algún otro compañero madrugador como nosotros y lo robara. Sudé tinta y decidí que la curiosidad podía conmigo y que seguramente no le haría ningún daño ver por encima una u dos fotos. Solo me atrevía a eso.

Presioné nerviosa varias veces las teclas y di con el álbum de fotos del terminal. Sonreí cuando descubrí varias fotos bastante graciosas, todas del día a día de Clow. En una de ellas se podía ver a Harumi-san durmiendo abrazado a un osito de peluche. En otra a Eriol riendo a carcajadas con Juro-san, aquella foto seguramente le encantaría verla a Tomoyo. La siguiente me dio mucha hambre, pues se trataba de una taza de chocolate junto a una aparentemente deliciosa tarta con mucha nata. Pasé varias más sobre cosas de Tokyo: Una tienda en la zona de Roppongi, los jardines de Shinjuku Gyoen, el mercadillo de Ameyoko y los jardines de Yoyogi…

– Así que también va a Harajuku… -mascullé.

– ¿Qué haces, neko-chan?

– ¡N-nada!

Su fría voz me había sobresaltado y presa del miedo al sentirme descubierta le di rápidamente a todos los botones y bajé la pantalla del móvil. Me giré sobre mis talones para encararlo y dejar con el mayor disimulo el teléfono sobre la mesa, mi mente trabajaba a toda velocidad para inventarme una buena excusa. Eso si no me había pillado in fraganti cuando le cotilleaba sin pudor las fotos de la galería. No eran nada del otro mundo, pero eran sus fotos. Me sentía fatal.

– Creo que me he dejado el móvil encima de la mesa– Dijo a la vez que se acercaba.

Tragué saliva y dejé como pude el móvil sobre el pupitre y me eché a un lado tan rápido como si me hubieran quemado. Me sentía tan avergonzada de lo que había hecho que quería salir corriendo de aquel lugar y esconderme en lo más profundo del jardín tras un arbusto. Allí me habría quedado de buen grado hasta que alguien se acordase de mí o hasta el propio día de mi muerte, eso sí, si lograban encontrarme. Pensé en mis fríos huesos desperdigados y abandonados en aquel lugar, y las lágrimas se agolparon en mis pupilas dispuestas a salir de un momento a otro.

– ¿Neko-chan?

– ¡Ah, sí! Lo dejaste… ahí– señalé y me limpié una lágrima traicionera de mi ojo derecho.

– Lo has mirado– preguntó con cierta urgencia.

– ¡No!– grité.

Él no apartó la mirada de mí y parpadeó lánguidamente, sonriendo como un hermoso demonio del inframundo.

– Lo has mirado– sentenció.

– ¿Qué? Oh… no, te dije que no… ¿Cómo sería capaz? E-esas cosas no se hacen. Y-yo no lo haría.

– Yo lo haría– dijo cogiéndolo de la mesa.

– ¿En serio?– pregunté haciéndome la inocente.

– Claro, y usaría en mi beneficio lo que encontrase dentro.

– ¡Mou! Eres tan… ¡Arg! Yo no te lo perdonaría– le dije totalmente ofendida.

_Ya había olvidado que había sido yo la que espié su móvil sin pudor._

– Me pregunto qué tipo de cosas oscuras y sucias escondes– me señaló con un gesto.– Ahí.

– ¡Yo no escondo nada! A lo mejor eres tú quién esconde algo oscuro y sucio.

– Oh sí, yo escondo muchos secretos en este aparato– dijo acercándomelo a la cara.

_Claro, esa foto salvaje y prohibida de unos gatitos jugando en el jardín japonés de Shinjuku._

– Muéstrame uno, ya que te pones así– le pedí dando un paso atrás.

– No– Me contestó seriamente– Mis secretos son solo míos.

– ¡Arg! Eres... Eres… ¿Desde cuándo eres un cobarde?

– Muy bien, ya que insistes, como gustes, te cambio un secreto por otro y tiene que ser tuyo.

– Está bien.

Lo había dicho sin pensar, pero decidí no arrepentirme de aquello. Busqué una foto que pudiera usar para mandársela y tras rebuscar mucho encontré una que me hizo Tomoyo a principios de año donde me había retratado vistiendo un cosplay que me había hecho ella. Creo que ya mencioné su gran habilidad con la costura.

– Yo, ya.– Le avisé.

– Yo también.

Acercamos los móviles y nos intercambiamos "los secretos" por infrarrojos. Estaba muy nerviosa y sentía las mejillas calientes. ¿Qué secreto me enviaría Li Shaoran? No tenía ni idea, pero seguramente algo que me dejaría impactada, me lo decía su gran sonrisa de autosatisfacción. A él le cargó la foto primero, en cambio a mí, solo me quedó observar su reacción, avergonzada.

– Vaya así que haces cosplay– soltó una risita.

– Sí, lo usé a principios de año, me lo hizo Tomoyo.

Mascullé. Esperaba ansiosa por que se terminase de enviar el archivo y casi me morí cuando llegó. Apenas parpadeé y la confusión se adueñó de mí cuando miré la fotografía. Si aquello era un secreto, simplemente no lo entendí.

– Es una cereza.

– Oh, Lo es– Sonrió.

– Pero…también ¿Sabes? Tiene forma de un corazón...

Aquí llegó mi turno de sonreír.

– Es una cereza.

– Pero esto no es un secreto...

– Me gustan las cerezas.

– ¿Estás seguro de que no es un corazón?– pregunté divertida y le saqué la lengua.

– Es sólo una cereza.– resopló.

Se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se marchó a tirar la basura. Dejándome allí sola de nuevo y alucinando. Estaba bastante segura de haber visto cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Tal vez mis ojos me habían engañado y todo esto se trataba de una ilusión o un efecto de la luz del sol... Eso sí, el energúmeno me vaciló en toda la cara, enviándome una cereza en vez del secreto que había prometido. Ya pudo haberme enviado la foto de aquellos gatitos traviesos... La foto era bonita. Aunque he de reconoceros que con esto sí que podía sonreír de oreja a oreja. Ya tengo registrado su contacto, lo que se traducía en número y e-mail.

Ya podía morirme en paz.

Di una serie de saltitos y grititos, estaba feliz. Respiré hondo y tarareando aquella preciosa canción fui a desempolvar los borradores de la pizarra en la ventana. No me di cuenta de que el príncipe arrogante había llegado al aula, ni que estaba tan cerca de mí, y que me miraba tan fijamente. Cuando le sorprendí se giró sobre sus talones y escribió lo que debía ser la fecha de hoy, sin embargo al acercarme me di cuenta de que había usado kanjis equivocados. Sonreí divertida. Pobrecito.

– No, lo has escrito mal.

– ¿Ah sí?

Me acerqué y cogí otra tiza. Borré los kanjis que estaban mal escritos y los reemplacé por los correctos. Volví a sonreírle cuando me giré y me quedé sin aliento, sus ojos parecían más violetas que antes. Incómoda quise emplear una maniobra de distracción para salir del paso, así que le pregunté por él.

– Eras de Hong Kong, ¿Verdad? Así que no usáis los mismos caracteres.

– Pues no– me contestó apoyándose en la mesa.

– Tiene que resultarte duro ¿No?

– ¿Sientes lástima por mí?– me preguntó bajando el rostro sin quitarme aquella mirada tan intensa.

Hipnotizada por aquella serpiente, me acerqué hasta quedar cara a cara con él.

– ¿Debería?

– ¿A qué juegas neko-chan?

Le miré a los ojos durante un buen rato. La intensidad de su mirada penetraba mis entrañas traspasándome como un cuchillo, dañándome la cordura. Algo en mi interior me decía que rápidamente echara a correr y escapase lejos de él, pero aún quedaba aquel sentimiento que me animaba a quemarme con aquel fuego peligroso. ¿Qué a qué jugaba? No lo sé. No estoy segura del tipo de juego al que me había apuntado Hitsuzen. La mayoría del tiempo no entendía ni las reglas, ni la partida, tampoco estaba segura si ganaría algo o me quedaría el vacío de la derrota. Solo sé que quiero jugar. Si es contigo. No quiero perder.

– Yo…

El corazón dio un brinco en mi pecho cuando sin esperarlo él me agarró la cara con una mano, me pellizcó los mofletes moviéndolos de aquí para allá y sonrió.

– ¿Sabes? Eres como un libro… uno bonito y pequeño. Pero al fin y al cabo uno abierto.

– ¡Ay! No hagas eso ¡Duele!– exclamé enfurruñada.

– Tienes la cara colorada.

– ¿Ah sí? Me pregunto quién tiene la culpa– seguí refunfuñando a la vez que me frotaba la mejilla.

De repente rompió en carcajadas esta vez, tan fuerte que hasta las paredes temblaban. El enfado nació en la boca de mi estómago y vibró por cada arteria de mi cuerpo. Rechiné los dientes y giré los talones sobre mi misma para salir de aquel lugar con la humillación pesándome en los hombros. ¡El idiota cree que soy una niña pequeña a la que molestar!, ¡Será imbécil!

– Sakura.

Me giré al instante y la rabia contenida murió en mi garganta cuando su boca cubrió la mía y veló sus ojos. Correspondí el beso al primer segundo del contacto. Había echado tanto de menos aquellos labios que olvidé que hace un segundo quería cortarle en pedacitos y tirarle al mar. Suspiré de placer cuando profundizamos el beso y su lengua buscó la mía, acariciándola, fusionándose en algo perfecto.

No sabía qué hacer con mis manos, pues tocaban, pellizcaban y acariciaban su piel, sin embargo no se sentían satisfechas del todo. Mientras él, firme, acariciaba mi pelo con una mano y me sujetaba con la otra. Encerrada entre sus piernas, confinada entre sus labios, sentía mi cárcel como el mejor de los paraísos. Nos deshicimos en un beso lento y suave, lleno de sentimientos sin nombre y apellidos que ponían nuestras emociones a flor de piel.

Tomamos aliento y sin perdernos de vista volvió el beso, y esta vez fue cálido, húmedo, sensual. Mordí su labio inferior y tiré de él, quería que supiera que quería tomar partido en el juego, ponerme a la cabeza y ganar. Quiero más de él y no me voy a contentar con solo un poco. Lo quiero todo y si para ello debía arriesgarme, reuniría el valor. Estoy segura.

– _Shaoran_.

Ronroneé en un suspiro, clamando en susurros peticiones que escondía en lo más profundo de mi alma. Y él respondió, rápido, salvaje, sin vacilar. Saltó del pupitre y me estampó contra el de enfrente sin dejar de morderme la boca. Me aferré rodeando con los brazos de la misma forma que cerraba el gancho de un candado apresando como cadenas su cuello. No me importó subirme sobre la mesa si podía experimentar aquella pasión que se desbordaba a través de nosotros.

Empujé como él empujaba y arqueé la espalda cuando él descendió por mi mandíbula lamiendo mi garganta y mordisqueando mis clavículas. Gemí como no pensé que gemiría y perdimos el control. Nos miramos a los ojos intensamente y un brillo que jamás había visto en sus ojos movió algo en mi interior. Exhalé todo el aire de mis pulmones al recibir su caricia en mi mejilla y contuve el aliento cuando rozó con sus dedos, cuello, clavícula, el contorno de un pecho, mi torso y los cerró sobre mis muslos desnudos. Respiré. Lo atraje más a mí y él me alzó en vilo.

Lo rodeé con mis piernas y él me levanto mejor apoyándome sobre sus caderas me llevó hasta la pared y sufrí el _deja vú_ de sentirme entre la pared y sus labios. Y tal como entonces, el fuego nos quemó a ambos. Beso a beso, profundizamos aquel arte del calor. Me sentí seda entre sus manos de hierro, y temblé al oírle suspirar cuando le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja. Mordí su mandíbula cuando apretó sus manos grandes en mi trasero y me levantó de nuevo porque me resbalaba.

Éramos mantequilla en aquel infierno, y ardían nuestras lenguas cuando no mantenían contacto. Intoxicados en aquel sabor nuestro, disfruté su ponzoñosa saliva y no me importó el veneno. La brisa veraniega no nos afectaba, pues ya teníamos nuestro propio verano particular. Éramos solamente nosotros y nuestros suspiros que morían entre besos salvajes. Robándonos el alma por la boca, consumiendo nuestras almas con la lengua, eufóricos y moribundos concentrados en un sólo beso.

Y te besé. Te besé con locura. Shaoran Li.

Descubrí en sus ojos velados a la bestia reprimida que se escondía en su interior y me pregunté si estaba mejor controlada que la mía, pues me dejé llevar por mis impulsos y pasiones escondidas porque me dejé arrastrar por él. Shaoran Li, mi sensual droga. Apreté más mis piernas buscando aliviar aquel ardor que me convertía en fuego líquido en sus manos y detuvo el beso juntando frente con frente. No comprendí lo derruida que tenía sus defensas cuando me habló con voz temblorosa.

– N-no te muevas de esa manera aquí, a solas conmigo. Te atacaré y te tomaré entera en cualquier momento.

Le besé sorda de pasión el puente de su perfecta nariz y descendí por sus mejillas lamiéndolas.

– Podría llegar más allá y aprovecharme de la situación en la que te pones, Neko-chan… Estoy muy inestable.

Parpadeé perezosamente y lloriqueé lastimosa cuando me bajó de su cintura y me apartó con un beso. No entendía si había hecho algo mal, pero había sentido lo mismo que sentí la mañana que despertamos en el río tras caer del puente. Estaba muy excitada por la situación y sentía el vacío doloroso en la boca de mi estómago por culpa del rechazo de él. Ya iban dos, me prometo que no habría una tercera.

– No habrá marcha atrás…

– ¿Sakura?– me llamó mi mejor amiga desde la puerta.

Me giré como un resorte y sonreí nerviosa a Tomoyo que entraba con un bonito vestido amarillo al aula. ¿Cuándo temprano se había convertido en tarde? Habría sido mi amiga la primera en llegar y cuánto había visto. Qué quería decirme él con que no habría marcha atrás, y con que estaba inestable. Yo si estaba inestable, mis rodillas apenas podían mantenerme en pie y estaba haciendo el papel de mi vida frente a Tomoyo manteniéndome así de serena cuando lo único que quería era volver a saltar a la cintura del energúmeno como yonki adicta a su droga.

– B-buenos días Tomoyo, ¡Madrugaste!

– Buenos días– hizo una pausa y me sonrió, aunque su sonrisa encerraba muchas cosas– Sí, tuvimos una reunión los del coro. Veo que por fin tienes compañero de limpieza de clase.

Tomoyo observó a Shaoran Li y éste le sostuvo la mirada, con su usual expresión aburrida, apoyado en su banca, donde había estado sentado mientras yo le besaba minutos antes. Me acerqué a Tomoyo y me dolió el vacío que creó la lejanía entre nosotros. La brisa que entraba por la ventana al lado de mi pupitre me erizó el vello de los brazos e intenté sonreír animada cuando él abandonó el aula justo cuando entraban cuatro compañeras que charlaban animadamente. Me dolía, realmente me dolía.

– ¿Sakura tienes fiebre? Estás muy roja– estalló en carcajadas mi mejor amiga.

– ¡Tomoyo!– exclamé.

Mi mejor amiga me dio a entender que no necesitaba analizar la escena pues había visto algo de ella, al menos eso me decía su descarada sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Cuánto había visto era lo que ignoraba.

– ¿Cuánto has visto?

– Bastante poco, pero veo que tu plan de _Reconquista_ avanza a toda vela.

– ¿Y escuchaste algo?– pregunté nerviosa.

– Sakura, susurrabais, no tengo el oído tan fino.

Suspiré aliviada llevándome la mano a mi pecho, mi pobre corazón no ganaba para taquicardias.

– ¿Tenía que haber oído algo?

– No… bueno… yo…

– Sé lo qué ha pasado Sakura, un chico no camina así de tieso por nada.

La miré sin entender a qué se refería y ella resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró.

– Él tiene que enfriarse, le has dejado… inestable.

– Eso mismo dijo él.

– Cuando un chico está así, necesita relajarse y disminuir la presión.

– No te entiendo… ¿La presión de su corazón?

Sería inaudito si él llegase a experimentar la misma presión cardíaca que sentía yo cuando me ponía un dedo encima. ¿Podría acaso causarle el mismo efecto que provocaba él en mí?

– Y la de sus pantalones.

Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se concentró en mis mejillas y tuve que agarrarme a la mesa para no caerme redonda al suelo. Tomoyo se refería a _ese_ tipo de presión. No podía creerme lo ingenua que podía llegar a ser y lo poco que sabía del tema. Me abaniqué con mi propia mano aliviando el calor y matando un poco mis nervios. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y la sonrisa de Tomoyo no empequeñeció ni un milímetro.

– Creo que entiendo algo…

– Ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento, ahora tienes que calmarte tú, te va a dar un ataque.

– Necesito sentarme– le pedí.

Me desplomé sobre mi silla y Tomoyo me intentó tranquilizar, primero diciéndome que esta vez no tenía ningún chupetón en mi cuello y después contándome sobre algo que le había pasado viniendo al instituto y el cómo fue la charla con el coro. Pese a que tenía toda mi atención, de vez en cuando me sonrojaba cuando un ojo se desviaba sobre aquel pupitre y aquella pared testigos de lo que había pasado antes. No me lo podía creer. ¿Sería verdad que ese príncipe había tenido una erección por mi culpa?, ¿Podría ser vanidosa al fantasear con que sí? Las palabras de Tomoyo me parecían más lejanas…

– ¿Vamos a ir al festival de Tanabata?

Aquella pregunta me devolvió a la realidad.

– Si, quería ir. ¿Vas a ir con Yukata?

– Claro, Eriol me lo pidió expresamente.– Se rió.– ¿Y tú Sakura, vas a ir al festival de Tanabata con tu Yukata? Ese verde tan bonito que te queda tan bien

– S-si… ¿Por qué me lo preguntas así?

El ruido que provocó la silla de atrás mía me sobresaltó y la sangre volvió a mis mejillas cuando instintivamente mis ojos se posaron unos segundos sobre su entrepierna antes de sentarse. Con aquel pantalón no podía estar segura de su inestabilidad y me decepcioné un poco por ello.

– ¿Irás a ver Tanabata al Templo Tsukimine con tu Yukata verde?

– S-si.

– Ya sabes, ¿Qué usarás un Hadajuban o te pondrás unas braguitas de seda a juego?

– To-Tomoyo… ¡Eso es vergonzoso!

La carcajada que soltó mi mejor amiga hacía juego con sus ojos maliciosos. No sé si aquella pregunta era para satisfacer su curiosidad o para ponerme en evidencia. Solo rezaba porque mi droga allí atrás no hubiera escuchado la última parte de nuestra conversación. Me giré para ver que Li Shaoran estaba observando muy entretenido algo más allá de la ventana y yo suspiré aliviada. Menos mal.

Saludé a mi oni-san Eriol segundos antes de que entrara el profesor por la puerta y tras ponernos todos en pie y saludarle apropiadamente, se dispuso a dar su clase. Vaticinaba un día aburrido en el que inevitablemente rememoraría cada beso, cada caricia, cada mordisco, cada gemido que había dado y recibido durante la hora de servicio de clase.

Por lo menos hasta que llegara la noche y visitara el Templo Tsukimine vestida con mi precioso Yukata. Quería pasear, pasarlo bien entre los puestecillos de comida, atrapar algún pez y ver los fuegos artificiales.

Quería que llegase la noche.

Cerré los ojos y deslicé la fresca tela de algodón de mi Yukata por un hombro y después por el otro sacando las manos por las mangas. Llamé a mi padre que me esperaba paciente al lado de la puerta de mi habitación y cariñosamente me ayudó a colocarme el Yukata. Desde que tengo uso de razón había sido él quien me preparaba para ir a los festivales y se le daba bien. Con sumo cuidado estiró el largo del Yukata para que quedase a la altura de los tobillos.

Ya centrado el lado izquierdo sobre el derecho, muy ceremoniosamente me colocó el Koshi-himo dándole dos vueltas alrededor de mi cintura y atándolo fuertemente a un lado de mi cadera con cuidado que no quedase ni una arruga. Suspiré y sonreí a mi padre que seguía concentrado en su labor de colocar con perfección el Koshi-himo y doblar a modo de triángulo la parte sobrante del interior del Yukata escondiéndolo en la parte izquierda superior. Una vez que el cuello estuvo perfectamente colocado y cerrado, procedió a ponerme el Date jime, sobre la cintura bien atado. Solo faltaba colocarme el Obi dorado.

– A tu madre le encantaba ponerse un Yukata, aprendí a colocarlos gracias a ella.

Sonreí al escucharle. Mi madre siempre estaba hermosa con cualquier cosa que se pusiera, pero era cierto que cuando vestía un Yukata la rodeaba un halo de belleza que era difícil de superar. Era una persona muy sensible y la ropa tradicional la hacía verse tan delicada, tanto como un hada. Tiró mi padre de uno de los extremos del Obi para colocarlo y lo anudó dejando la parte corta por encima. Dobló y volvió a ajustarlo. Finalmente ató un cinturón Obidome con un adorno de mariposa en el centro.

– Estás preciosa hija.

Y era verdad. Podía sentirme orgullosa de ello. Aquel Yukata de color verde con un estampado de estrellas de Tanabata hacía juego con mis ojos, el Obiage morado se asomaba tímidamente bajo el obi de seda amarillo con flores de cerezo blanco que contrastaba tan bien en aquella composición.

– Muchas gracias papá.

– Nadeshiko se sentiría orgullosa de ti.

Me sentí agradecida por sus palabras y sé que no se quedaban en meros cumplidos. Miré emocionada a mi padre y él me devolvió el gesto con su siempre sonrisa amable. Le quería muchísimo y para mí era el mejor padre del mundo. Siempre estaba ahí para mí dispuesto a escuchar mis tonterías y darme buenos consejos que intentaba aplicar en mi vida. A veces lo conseguía, otras no, pero siempre le tenía muy presente.

– Vaya, Yama-Ubu descendió de la montaña y no me había enterado… tendré que ir al Templo a rezar por mi seguridad.

– ¡Toya! Yo no soy ninguna bruja…– mascullé.

– Venga, no peleéis. Sakura está muy guapa– medió mi padre entre nosotros, como siempre.

– Toma, no sé si a un monstruo le quedaría bien.

Me quedé mirando a mi hermano recelosa a la vez que tomaba con las dos manos la cajita envuelta en papel de seda, deshice el envoltorio y tras abrir la caja me emocioné con el contenido de su interior. Era un Kanzashi de flor de cerezo, aquel adorno para el pelo era realmente bonito y nuevo. Lo había comprado para mí.

– Nii-san, es precioso.

– Te lo tienes que poner.

– ¡Sí!

– Cuando estés lista baja, está Yuki esperando abajo.

– ¡En un momento bajo!

– Yo iré a buscar la cámara de fotos.

Tuve que arreglar un poco el maquillaje que me había puesto antes de vestirme porque de tanta emoción el rímel se me había corrido un poco, aunque nada que no pudiera arreglarse con un bastoncillo de algodón. Coloqué el Kanzashi que me había regalado mi hermano sobre el pelo, suelo llevar el pelo tan corto que no podía recogérmelo tal y como se solía hacer. Pero aquel adorno quedaba muy elegante y qué demonios, me encantaba.

Bajé con cuidado las escaleras del primer piso, andar con Yukata es algo complicado porque vas embutida en un tubo de tela bastante apretado y claro, hay que ser un poco refinada para verte guapa con él, y para ello había que dar pasitos cortos y elegantes. Con mi abanico sensu blanco con flores de cerezo en una mano y mi baggu de tela en la otra, hice acto de presencia en el salón de mi casa.

Me sonrojé un poco al sentirme el blanco de las miradas de los tres hombres de mi casa, mi hermano, mi padre y Yukito, al que quería como un hermano más. Y éste se levantó del sillón al verme entrar.

– ¡Estás preciosa Sakura!– exclamó Yukito.

– No es para tanto, hombre.

– Claro que sí, eres toda una mujer y esos colores te sientan muy bien.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó con cada palabra que salía de sus labios. Creo que ya había mencionado que Yukito había sido el primer chico que me gustó, aunque ahora, pensándolo bien, lo que sentía por ése príncipe arrogante no se parecía ni de lejos a lo que sentí por Yukito, era algo parecido al gustar de un amigo o un hermano. El mismo querer que sentía por Tomoyo y mi mejor amigo Eriol.

Y sé que él quiere a mi hermano, a veces pienso que mi hermano le corresponde, aunque es tan idiota que casi nunca lo demuestra. Y hablando de idiotas, Toya me miraba repantigado en el sofá sin quitarme ojo de encima. No sé si estaba tramando algo pero lo descubriría.

El flash de la cámara de fotos de mi padre me deslumbró por un momento y me quejé. Las risas de mi familia hacían eco en mi casa y yo me sentía tan feliz que no podía dejar de sonreír y posar para mi padre. Me sentía muy agradecida.

– Deberíamos irnos si quieres ir al Templo Tsukimine– dijo Nii-san un poco asqueado.

– Espera Toya, una foto más– supliqué.

– Bueno, pero no te quejes luego de que no pudiste comer todo lo que querías, espero que lleves el suficiente dinero para comprar todo lo que te comerás– Hizo una pausa y sonrió maliciosamente– Pobres tenderos, les dejarás en la ruina.

– Mou… ¡Yo no como tanto!

– Vamos Toya, no te metas con Sakura-chan. ¿Nos vamos?

Yukito me extendió su gentil mano y yo asentí sonriente. Estaba un poco molesta con las palabras de mi hermano, que siempre estaba allí para picarme con sus comentarios… pero bueno, él era así y yo tenía la culpa por dejarme llevar y permitir que me molestasen sus comentarios maliciosos.

Me puse mis sandalias geta negras y seguí a Toya por el jardín hasta salir por la verja de entrada de mi casa. Me despedí de mi padre y pusimos rumbo al Templo Tsukimine. Había mucha actividad en la calle y saludamos a varios vecinos vestidos con ropa tradicional. Seguimos caminando charlando animadamente hasta que mi hermano abrió la boca.

– ¿Con quién has quedado?

– Con Tomoyo-chan y Eriol.

– ¿Con alguien más?

– N-no que yo sepa.

– ¿Y por qué te has arreglado tanto?– preguntó perspicaz.

– Hoe… ya no soy una niña y me gusta ponerme guapa de vez en cuando.

– No será que te vas a reunir con alguien más y no me lo quieres decir.

– ¡No!

Negué categóricamente. Aunque me hubiera gustado que cierta persona me viera en Yukata, mierda… me estoy sonrojando. Respira Sakura, no puedes ponerte ahora a pensar en lo que pasó esta mañana… no delante de mi hermano. Él tiene la habilidad de adivinar lo que estoy pensando y no sé qué haría si supiera que su tierna hermanita menor se lanzaba a los labios de uno de sus compañeros de clase de forma tan vergonzosa…

– ¿Hay alguien qué te guste Sakura-chan?– me preguntó un sonriente Yukito.

– ¿A-a mí?... Pues no…

– Espero que así sea, le despellejaré vivo si alguien te pone un dedo encima.

– Vamos Toya, Sakura está en la edad de coquetear con los chicos y echarse novio.

– No mientras siendo mi hermana pequeña… aunque bien visto, debo quedarme tranquilo. ¿Quién querría a un monstruo tan ruidoso como ella?

– ¡Nii-san!, ¡Yo no soy un monstruo!

Yukito se echó a reír, aunque yo no encontraba el chiste en aquella reacción de mi hermano. Podía ser tan fastidioso e inútilmente idiota que a veces lograba sorprenderme mucho. Como ahora. Seguía mirándome de soslayo, vigilándome.

– ¿Sabes lo que le ocurre a tu hermano? Solo está celoso de que alguien le robe a su hermosa hermanita.

– No creo que sea eso…-mascullé.

– ¡Quién está celoso!– exclamó Toya ofendido.

– No lo niegues, vamos.

– Solamente estoy preocupado por ella, quién sabe si se junta con otro monstruo y le pone las uñas encima.

Yo me sonrojé al instante e intenté disimular lo más naturalmente que pude. Si él supiera… seguro que cumpliría la amenaza de despellejarle vivo a él… solté una risilla coqueta al imaginarme la escena: El energúmeno y mi hermano. Desde luego cuanto más lejos estuvieran el uno del otro mejor. Me abaniqué un poco con el abanico y seguimos hablando de otras cosas, por fin Yukito había conseguido desviar el tema y yo se lo agradecía no sabéis cuánto.

Los farolillos de papel adornaban las calles iluminadas, y el Templo Tsukimine estaba cerca. La gente paseaba animadamente y la música ya se oía de lejos. Pronto nos encontramos pasando por debajo del rojo y ancestral Torii. Allí estaban esperándome Tomoyo-chan y Eriol, que cuando me vieron me saludaron.

– ¡Tomoyo estás preciosa! Hola Eriol, ¿Cómo estás?

– Tú sí que eres preciosa.

– Hola Sakura.

Nos despedimos de mi hermano y Yukito gracias a él. Pues Toya ya me había amenazado con que no llegara tarde a casa y con que saldría a buscarme, que me vigilaría y varias chorradas más. Menos mal que estaba Yukito, mientras estuviera con él no habría problemas. Podría pasármelo bien con mis amigos.

Por cierto, Tomoyo estaba preciosa con su Yukata azul marino con rosas blancas, y su obi violeta, llevaba el pelo peinado con un hermoso recogido y adornado con varios Kanzashi de girasoles. Sentí tanta envidia de su peinado que hasta me sentí un poquito mal. Eriol, en cambio, llevaba una Yukata negra con líneas más claras y un obi rojo. Hacían tan buena pareja que todavía no me podía creer lo idiotas que habían sido por no confesarse sus sentimientos mucho antes. Me sentía feliz por ellos.

– ¿Nos vamos?

– ¡Claro!

La festividad y el bullicio estaban allá por donde dirigieras la vista. Había un sinfín de puestecillos a reventar de gente con dulces típicos, otros tenían manzanas caramelizadas o choco bananas de diferentes sabores y colores. También había Okonomiyaki, Butumaru y Pollo picante al teriyaki. También había puestos de helado Kakigori de muchos sabores, tenderetes con máscaras y juguetes para los más pequeños.

La brisa nocturna mecía con elegancia los adornos de sandía con cintas dedicados al pastor y la tejedora. Los diseños eran muy diversos y coloridos. Había luces y farolillos allá por dónde mirases. Sonreí a un grupo de niños que jugaban con unas cometas al viento y ellos salieron corriendo avergonzados, cosa que no entendí.

– Eres tan guapa que solo les ha quedado salir corriendo al verte– se mofó Tomoyo.

Solté una carcajada y se unieron mis amigos conmigo. Me lo estaba pasando tan bien, que no podía esperar a pasar por al lado del Jinja para comprar mi suerte y colgar mi deseo de este año en alguna ramita de bambú. Junto al puesto de tiro con escopeta nos encontramos a Daisetsu, Harumi y Suzume. Harumi estaba realmente guapísimo con su Jinbei, no me podía creer que él fuera tan mono como una chica. Suzume se veía genial con su Yukata blanco con flores rosas. En cambio Daisetsu iba vestido con ropa normal, unos pantalones negros piratas adornado con tachuelas y una camiseta sin mangas con rallas blancas y negras. Estaba bastante guapo también.

– ¡Sakura-chan! Estás preciosa con el Yukata– exclamó Suzu-chan cuando me vio, escopeta en mano.

– Qué sorpresa verte aquí, me alegro de verte– me giré hacia Harumi-chan y Daisetsu– Vaya, ¿Qué tal la partida?

– Suzu-chan es muy buena, aunque estamos empatados– exclamó Harumi apuntando a una de las botellitas que servía como blanco.

– Sakura, ¿Te apetece algo de comer? Voy a ir a por algo para mí.– me preguntó Eriol.

– Si, Okonomiyaki por favor.

– Voy contigo, no podrás cargar con todas las cosas– se ofreció Tomoyo.

Me despedí de ellos quedándome a solas con Daisetsu, pues Suzume y Harumi estaban enfrascados en su lucha por un peluche que era el primer premio. Al principio observé con atención, pero inevitablemente mi mente comenzó a divagar. Si estaban ellos aquí, significaba que tal vez él también estaba, y aquello me daba esperanzas de que me viera en Yukata. ¿Vestiría uno él también?, ¿Habría venido? Ya le había visto en Kimono cuando nos caímos al río, pero tenía curiosidad por verle con una Yukata formal de fiesta. Vamos Sakura, intenta calmarte un poco.

– ¿En qué piensas my lady? Estás poniendo unas caras muy graciosas– me preguntó Daisetsu con una sonrisa amable.

– ¿Yo? N-nada… En lo bonito que es pasear en una noche como hoy… afortunadamente no llovió.

– Si, ha sido una suerte, aunque ya sabes que el matsuri dura unas cuantas semanas.

– Si, es una suerte… pero hoy es siete de julio, así que es el verdadero día de Tanabata.

– ¿Has pedido ya tu deseo my lady?

– No, aún no ¿Y tú?– le respondí perdiéndome en las diferentes tonalidades de violetas que mostraba su cabello.

– Si quieres puedo acompañarte, Eri-san y su novia tardarán en volver.

– Vale… Miré de reojo a la pareja que seguía disparando por turnos, estaban tan exaltados que poco a poco el lugar se estaba llenando de curiosos que querían presenciar la escena. Me pareció una buena idea alejarme un poco porque estaba empezando a agobiarme con tanta gente y me vendría bien ir a dar un paseo. Daisetsu avisó a Harumi-san que nos íbamos, aunque no estaba del todo segura que él le hubiera escuchado, así que con resignación nos marchamos del lugar.

Con forme íbamos caminando vimos varios juegos bastante populares como la pecera para pescar peces vivos u otro parecido pero se trataba de pescar globos con una goma atada que se pescaba con un clip. Cuando volviéramos quería probar y jugar al ningyo sukui con Tomoyo.

– ¿Qué tal te vas adaptando al grupo?– le pregunté con curiosidad rememorando su llegada y el encontronazo con el energúmeno.

– Bastante bien, la verdad. Somos como una familia.

– Pero no te llevas bien con Li, ¿Verdad?

– No siempre fue así ¿Sabes?

Su mirada a cada segundo se volvía más misteriosa, y la curiosidad iba devorándome por dentro como una bestia insaciable. Sé que no es un asunto que me incumbe pero… soy una cotilla y no puedo evitarlo.

– ¿Podría preguntarte por qué?– le pregunté un poco avergonzada.

– Quizás algún día te lo cuente, Pudding.

Me quedé mirándole por un momento hasta que me cogió la mano y me sonrojé hasta parecer una de las lámparas de papel rojos que dejamos a nuestro paso. Sé que cada vez nos acercábamos más al jinja dónde estaba el Templo para orar y los árboles de bambú para colgar los deseos, y el puesto de la suerte estaba muy cerca de allí. Con lo cual, el volumen de gente a nuestro alrededor cada vez iba aumentando. Pero aunque Daisetsu Kurobara me tenía agarrada de la mano para no perdernos, no podía evitar sentir vergüenza por ello.

Hoy era noche de Tanabata Matsuri. Según cuenta la leyenda Tentei, el Dios Celestial, tenía una preciosa hija: Orihime, la tejedora. Ella se encargaba de tejer sin descanso espléndidas telas en la orilla del río Amanogawa. Pero la princesa era desdichada, pues estaba muy ocupada tejiendo para su padre y seguramente no conocería el amor. Así que Tentei que amaba a su hija, preocupado, concertó una cita con Hikoboshi, un pastor que vivía en la otra orilla del río celestial. Se conocieron, se enamoraron y pronto Orihime e Hikoboshi se casaron.

Mirando al cielo, casi podía verlos despreocupados repletos de felicidad. Pero los esposos comenzaron a descuidar sus labores. Orihime no tejía para su padre e Hikoboshi dejó que su ganado se desperdiciara por el cielo. Así que enfadado, Tentei el Dios Celestial, los castigó, separándolos y prohibiéndolos verse para siempre.

Orihime desolada, lloró a su padre que conmovido levantó el castigo con una condición: Solo podrían verse el séptimo día del séptimo mes, si Orihime había terminado sus tareas.

Los golpes de la torre del tambor Taiko resonaban al mismo latido que mi corazón, entre faroles de papel de colores y el olor de los puestos de comida. Nunca me había parecido encontrarme en la orilla del río Amanogawa, tal y como estaba ahora. Con la misma desolación que Orihime siente viendo a su amor Hikoboashi al otro lado del río de estrellas.

Sin poder tocarse durante un año.  
Sólo si no llovía.

Mis pupilas se dilataron una y mil veces y casi pude escuchar en silencio mi respiración rota. Frente a frente nos habíamos encontrado y nos estábamos mirando en medio de aquel río de gente. A lo lejos una multitud bailaba el Odori Bon al son del tambor tradicional Taiko, pero el silencio a nuestro alrededor era ensordecedor.

Pareciera que las urracas volaban hacia nosotros para que pudiésemos caminar por sus alas y lograr encontrarnos. Shaoran Li estaba deslumbrante con aquella Yukata de un color rojo vivo con líneas finas doradas y un obi negro. Sus lentillas amarillas del tono de la vainilla se iluminaban haciéndole parecer un youkai buscando su presa. El corazón latía pesado en mi pecho y rememoré cada beso, cada caricia, cada mordisco. Lo que sentí cuando me estrelló contra la pared, sus manos en mi trasero, su tacto, su olor, su sabor. La amalgama de sentidos y sentimientos me bombardeaban sin cesar haciéndome temblar. Llamadme loca pero sé que soy capaz de recorrer los tres metros nos distanciaban de los labios del otro de un salto, y entonces tomarlos, saborearlos, sentirlos, amarlo.

Amarlo como ama la solitaria lluvia melancólica al ver a Meiling tan cerca de él. Sentí como se desvanecía aquel puente místico y la vía láctea nos separaba de nuevo. Tenía la garganta seca y la decepción mordiéndome las entrañas. El calor de una mano humana me trajo a la realidad. No estaba sola, y aquello no había pasado desapercibido para Li.

– De entre todas las personas de este sitio teníamos que encontrarnos con vosotros, hacéis buena pareja.

El veneno en las palabras de Meiling tampoco me pasó desapercibido. Daisetsu se rió y yo notaba que me estaba hundiendo más y más entre la confusión y la desesperación, pues era capaz de distinguir aquel atisbo de furia contenida en su mirada. Contuve el aliento un segundo, ya no era capaz de contar mis latidos.

– Estás encantadora esta noche, Meiling-san.

– De ti no quiero cumplidos Kurobara.

– Vaya, veo que sigues resentida aunque entre nosotros no hubiera confrontación.

Quería soltar la mano de Daisetsu y salir corriendo en dirección contraria. El contacto de sus ojos sobre los míos me hacía entrar en pánico. Era el temible Emma-ho, el soberano del Jigoku salido del mismísimo Izumo. Sentí que podía llamar a toda la hueste de demonios a través de sus ojos… aquella mirada me paralizaba.

– Eso que pasó entonces también me salpicó a mí y no me gustó, no me gustas.

– Eso duele, Li Meiling– masculló Daisetsu.– En fin… íbamos a que Sakura-chan escribiera su deseo y lo colgase en el árbol de bambú, así que ha sido un plac…

– Nosotros vamos.

Aquellas dos palabras nos sorprendieron a los cuatro. Hasta los ojos del mismísimo Shaoran Li mostraban asombro. Me sentía desconcertada, y en silencio poco a poco pude salir de aquel trance que me provocó sus aterradores ojos de demonio y volver un poco a la realidad que me rodeaba. El festival de Tanabata, el tambor Taiko y el suave sonido de las cintas de la decoración de las tomateras de papel ornamentando el Templo Tsukimine.

– Xiao lang… busquemos a Suzume, nosotros venimos de allí.

– Ve tú si quieres.

Meiling clavó sus ojos hostiles sobre mí y si Daisetsu no me tuviera agarrada la mano habría salido corriendo a esconderme debajo de la primera piedra que hubiera encontrado. Intenté sonreír pero más que una sonrisa me salió una mueca forzada y estúpida. Debí haberme quedado con Harumi y Suzu-chan, esperar a Tomoyo y Eriol, lo más seguro es que entonces no nos hubiéramos encontrado al par Li, y no estaría tan incómoda como estaba ahora.

– D-deberíamos irnos… Tomoyo-chan volverá en algún momento y si ve que no estoy ahí se preocupará.

Daisetsu me respondió sonriendo y tiró de mí para hacerme avanzar. La pareja de primos nos seguían. Notaba la mirada de ese príncipe arrogante en el centro de mi nuca y el sudor perlaba mi frente. Era bastante difícil caminar entre tanta gente que iba y venía del Jinja, pero unos minutos después conseguimos llegar. No podía creerme que por fin estuviera allí, con Daisetsu a un lado y el energúmeno vigilándome concienzudo a un metro de distancia.

Le di las gracias a la ayudante de la sacerdotisa que cuidaba el Templo. Muchas veces, en las celebraciones como hoy se presentaban voluntarios para ayudar en el Templo, era un deber que algunos sentían y la verdad era de agradecer. Pero ahora tenía un serio dilema. ¿Qué deseo le pediría a las estrellas? La idea de poner "Que mi plan de reconquista tuviera éxito" se me había cruzado varias veces en el día. Miré de reojo a Shaoran Li y me sonrojé. Definitivamente no podía poner eso… ¿Y si lo veía? No es que fuera a enterarse que la víctima del plan era él… pero como me había dicho esta mañana _"Soy un libro abierto para él"_ pues la verdad no quería arriesgarme.

Debería pedir por mis estudios, pronto serían los exámenes de verano y las matemáticas como siempre me estaban dando problemas… aunque no sé si realmente eso fuera un buen deseo tampoco… ¿Qué podría pedir que realmente me hiciera falta? El milagro que estaba esperando como agua de mayo era ser yo misma. Romper las cadenas que me atan y aparcar el qué dirán a un lado, podría ser libre de exponer todas las cosas que me gustaban: Como los mangas y el anime, el visual kei y cómo no, pasar a mi preciada zona del armario donde colgaban de perchas esos hermosos vestidos lolita que tanto amaba.

Eso sí que era digno de pedirle a Orihime y a Hikoboshi. Suspiré profundamente para poder calmarme y escribí con mi mejor caligrafía.

_**Watashi wa watashi ni naritai. Kinomoto Sakura.**_

_**Quiero ser yo. Kinomoto Sakura.**_

– Ya está– sonreí.

Alcé el papelito para verlo bien a la luz y me dirigí inocentemente hasta el árbol de bambú que estaba hasta arriba de deseos escritos por la gente. No pude evitar leer algunos y sonreír por lo que habían pedido. Sin duda aquel era de un niño, pues había pedido para que le seleccionaran en el equipo de fútbol de su escuela. Sin embargo, aquel otro que era rosa, sería de una chica y pedía nunca separarse de su mejor amiga. La mayoría pedían deseos referentes a la salud, dinero o amor, me parecía algo tierno.

– ¿No vas a colgarlo?

Me giré sobresaltada y Emma-ho, el soberano del Jigoku que gobierna Izumo, estaba frente a mí mirándome intensamente con aquellos ojos de oro líquido. Me observaba con la ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados pero escondidos entre las mangas de la Yukata y no podía ser más arrogante en su expresión.

– Sí… es que estoy buscando dónde. Esto está lleno.

Más que lleno estaba llenísimo. Me puse de puntillas para colgar mi deseo en una ramita en la que había un huequecito pero fue imposible. Me estiré de nuevo, pero nada. Al tercer intento decidí no ponerme más en ridículo y buscar otro espacio pero Li tras resoplar me quitó el deseo y lo colgó en el mismo lugar donde yo quería haberlo colgado. El corazón volvió a convertirse en colibrí en mi pecho y batía las alas histérico por salir. Notaba su amplio pecho sobre mi espalda, sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros mientras ataba el dichoso papel y su aroma irreconocible inundando mi nariz emborrachándome de paso.

Aturdida por el festín de sentidos, le miré de soslayo, estaba muy cerca… demasiado cerca… y más cerca estaba Meiling. Aquello me dio un escalofrío y quise parar, pero entonces me di cuenta que el maldito energúmeno estaba leyendo mi deseo. Por supuesto le di un codazo donde pude.

– ¡No leas eso!

– No me dio tiempo a leer los kanjis… Qué ponía… yo quiero… ¿Qué quieres neko-chan, una laca de uñas rosa?

– ¡Eres idiota!

Él se rió y pese al codazo que volví a darle volvió a leer el papel con mi deseo y su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo con forme pasaban los segundos. Me angustié pensando en mil motivos por los que dejó de sonreír y me aterroricé.

– L-los deseos son privados, no deberías leerlos.

– Me gusta lo prohibido, es más divertido así.

– ¿Ah sí? Entonces yo debería leer el tuyo, también me gusta lo prohibido.

– Yo no creo en la suerte, neko-chan.

– Es una pena.

La sonrisa ladina de sus labios se contagió en los míos y de pronto nos vimos en una burbuja hermética donde sólo había cabida para nosotros. Entonces caí en la cuenta de lo cerca que seguíamos estando y que no tenía escapatoria, pues él no estaba dispuesto a dar un paso atrás. Con temor desvié los ojos y vi que Meiling discutía acaloradamente con Daisetsu, que por supuesto contraatacaba con la mejor de sus sonrisas. No entendía aquella situación tan surrealista. Yo temía encontrarme una terrible tragedia que sin embargo era la más absurda de las comedias. Nada tenía sentido.

– Parece que Meiling está peleando con Daisetsu.

– No me importa.

Le miré a los ojos y contuve la respiración. Él veía a través de mí y yo me sentía indefensa ante su mirada intensa. ¿Cómo era posible que le diera igual? Meiling era importante para él, eso hasta yo podía verlo. Pero… No lo entiendo. ¿Tan pasota era que realmente no le importaba?

– ¿En serio?

– Si te gustara lo prohibido harías una locura, aquí y ahora.

– A qué te refieres con…

– Demuéstrame que quieres ser tú misma, saca las uñas y huyamos de aquí.

No lo pensé dos veces y le agarre de la tela de su Yukata. De pronto nos vimos corriendo en dirección contraria del jinja, mezclándonos entre la multitud y sorteando a los bailarines del Odori Bon mientras reíamos a carcajadas. Nos comportábamos como el par de adolescentes libres que éramos y es muy reconfortante. A parte que era bastante emocionante estar así con él, cogidos de la mano mientras corríamos todo lo rápido que nos permitía la ropa. Sacar las uñas y hacer locuras estaba bien de vez en cuando. Sólo si es con él.

– ¿Quieres parar?– me preguntó jadeando.

– Sí, me muero de hambre ¿Has comido?

La mirada que me echó no me gustó ni un pelo.

– Me refería a comida…

– Entonces no, es la primera vez que vengo aquí.

– ¿En serio? Permíteme, si quieres, ser tu guía.

– No sé si será un placer, pero te acompañaré, los gatos siempre se pierden de noche.

Enarqué una ceja pensando a qué se refería y le escuché reírse detrás de mí. ¿Realmente estaba sonriéndole yo también? Tanabata estaba teniendo un efecto extraño en nosotros. La complicidad que nos unía se hacía más espontánea a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Sentía que incluso ése príncipe arrogante lograba relajarse un poco y bajaba las defensas normalmente inquebrantables.

Incluso se mostró enfurruñado cuando, tras cenar okonomiyaki, el vendedor de helados peleó con él engañándole, dándole el helado de chocolate y quitándoselo rápidamente antes que pudiera cogerlo. Tuve que girarme para reírme en dos ocasiones porque sentía que podía estar faltando a su dignidad, y como él era todo orgullo y arrogancia, me causaba el doble de gracia. Finalmente acabó atrapando el helado.

– Ten, esta vez no lo tires.

– N-no, no lo haré.

¿Sería muy atrevido por mi parte sentirme decepcionada porque no compartíamos el mismo helado? Me preguntaba sin cesar mientras paseábamos entre los puestos de máscaras tradicionales y chocobananas. Estaba terriblemente guapo vestido tradicionalmente con aquella Yukata. Me pregunto cómo podía llegar a ser indecentemente atractivo. Muchas chicas al pasar se giran solo para verle y sé que nos observan. ¿Creerán que soy su novia? No lo sé, pero me pone estúpidamente feliz. ¿Haríamos buena pareja juntos? Me encantaría pensar que sí, aunque él fuera como el sol en mitad de la noche y yo fuera la luna que se esconde tras su brillante belleza.

– Quiero intentar eso.

– ¿Quieres jugar a pescar el pez de oro con la red de papel?

– No puede ser difícil.

Nos acercamos al vendedor y le pagamos por tres intentos. Nos agachamos frente al tanque de los peces de colores y me dediqué a observar a los peces que nadaban en su interior. Me daba pena lo estresados que parecían, que intentaran cazarte durante varias noches con una red de papel tenía que ser horrible. Li Shaoran se concentró en uno negro que nadaba en solitario hacia una esquina y se remangó. Si no lo conseguía a la primera su honor estaba en juego después de la broma del vendedor de helados.

– Ánimo.

Susurré sin darme cuenta lo suficientemente alto como para que él me escuchara, él me echó una mirada que no pude descifrar y acto seguido, rápido y sin vacilar, intentó cazar al pez. Pero no lo logró.

– Otro.

Tampoco lo consiguió a la de dos intentos y sé que se sentía un poco frustrado. Instintivamente le froté el brazo para consolarle y al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo le dejé de tocar al instante, sonrojándome en el proceso. El vendedor intentó vendernos más intentos pero algo pasaba, lo notaba en su mirada. ¿De verdad estaba tan decepcionado por no capturar un pez?

– No pasa nada, yo casi nunca lo consigo– le dije despreocupadamente al cabo de un rato.

– Ese juego es una tontería.

– Vamos no seas cascarrabias, no estabas en tu mejor momento.

– Esos peces estaban drogados.

– Seguro que sí– me reí.

– Ven intentaré eso.

Nos acercamos a otro tanque de agua donde en vez de peces tenías que pescar con un clip pelotas de goma con agua dentro. En vez de usar una red de papel, usabas una caña de pescar muy rústica. Aquel juego era divertido, también tenías tres intentos. Recuerdo cuando solía ir a los festivales con mi familia y mi hermano me chinchaba cuando conseguía pescar una bola y yo no. Yo lloraba sin cesar hasta que me la regalaba y me hacía la niña más feliz. Añoro esos tiempos.

– ¿Estás seguro?

Diez minutos más tarde ambos sonreíamos a la bola verde oscura que había capturado al tercer intento. Me siento feliz por él, al parecer había algo que no se le daba especialmente bien, aunque puso todo su empeño hasta que lo consiguió. Una vez que nos pusimos de nuevo en marcha, no pude evitar sonreírle de nuevo. Parecía un niño pequeño jugando con su premio.

Ya habíamos visto todo el festival cuando anunciaron que pronto darían lugar los fuegos artificiales. La gente se movía buscando el mejor lugar para verlos, y yo me debatía en pedirle verlos juntos. Quizás era una tontería, pero aquella locura de irnos los dos juntos se parecía mucho a una cita. Mi primera cita. Y egoístamente, quería tener más bonitos recuerdos con él en Tanabata. El Li Shaoran que se encontraba a mi lado se parecía un poco menos al energúmeno que conocí hace meses. Era innegable que el accidente que tuvimos en el río nos acercó.

Nos habíamos convertido en amigos, aunque nuestra amistad era de lo más singular. Él seguía metiéndose conmigo a la menor oportunidad y la mayoría de las veces era muy duro, pero sin embargo aquí estaba. Habíamos dejado tirados a Meiling y a Daisetsu en frente al Jinja cuando fuimos a colgar el Tanzaku con mi deseo. Hacíamos locuras y nos besábamos a escondidas soltando a la bestia que duerme en nuestro interior.

– Oye… ¿Sabes cómo terminan los festivales?

– ¿Cuándo se acaba la comida?

– ¡No!– me reí– Cuando explota el último cohete.

– ¿Y cómo sabes cuándo tiran el último?– me preguntó arqueando una ceja.

– Mirando al cielo, por supuesto.

– No te andes con rodeos, puedes decir lo que quieras.

Pum, directo al corazón.

– Quiero ir a ver los fuegos artificiales… y me gustaría verlos contigo, si no quieres venir puedes negarte, claro, pero realmente me gustaría que...

– Siempre parloteas demasiado y dices poco.

El corazón me iba a mil por hora, y esas últimas palabras me habían dejado sin aliento, por no mencionar que estaba más claro que el agua que me miraba fijamente esperando mi reacción. No podía fallar ahora, ni echarme atrás.

– Ven conmigo a ver los fuegos artificiales.

– No.

Su mirada cada vez era más intensa, y yo cada vez temblaba. Se había negado. Pero lo había hecho porque realmente no quería venir o porque yo le había dado la posibilidad de negarse. Fruncí el ceño un poco decepcionada. Aunque podía probar algo, el último as de mi manga.

– Ven.

La experiencia que me habían dado las otras ocasiones en las que tuve a Shaoran Li cara a cara, me habían enseñado que una buena directa era lo que mejor funcionaba. Rápido, eficaz y contundente. Así era él, así podría ser yo. Saca las uñas Sakura-chan, siempre podías terminar arañándole.

La primera explosión me sobresaltó, miramos arriba y la flor de fuego se hizo enorme en el cielo. La gente se emocionó con la sucesión de fuegos artificiales que iban explotando uno detrás del otro tomando formas circulares, otras triangulares, flores gigantes e incluso algunos parecían girar.

Aquello me encantaba.

Lo que no me esperaba en un millón de años fue que el energúmeno cambiase de parecer, me agarrase de la mano y me hablara al oído suavemente.

– Iré.

Conocía un lugar en el Templo Tsukimine un poco apartado donde estaba el estanque de las carpas blancas. Recordaba que allí había un banco de piedra y solía ir con mi familia a aquel lugar porque había un claro. No estaba segura si habría mucha gente, pero las vistas desde allí eran bastante bonitas y la gente solía ir al mirador. Pero para mi sorpresa cuando llegamos el lugar estaba completamente vacío.

– Siempre venía aquí con mi familia a ver los fuegos artificiales– le dije cuando me senté.

El cohete que explosionó en el cielo tenía forma de corazón y me sentí estúpidamente vulnerable. No habría fuegos artificiales más bonitos que aquellos hasta la llegada del Bon Odori en Agosto y yo estaba allí sentada viendo a mi compañero visual kei en Yukata, porque me resultaba mucho más interesante. Su nariz recta con su rictus serio. Me parecía muy interesante su cabello, tan oscuro y rebelde, parecía que estaba despeinado.

Sonreí tímidamente cuando vi mi abanico plegado dentro de su Obi cuando me lo quitó al comer el Okonomiyaki, también lo hice cuando le descubrí que seguía jugando con la pelota de agua que había ganado en aquel juego de pescar. Estaba relajado. Un cohete que explotó en una hermosa mariposa de colores me erizó la piel. Ojalá este momento durase para siempre.

– ¿En qué piensas, neko-chan?

Mierda. No podía decirle la verdad. Soltarle en la cara que no quería que esto se terminase jamás era muy fuerte… seguro que se metería conmigo y me odiaría. Tenía que inventarme una excusa.

– N-nada… me molestan un poco los pies.

– Caminar con los Geta cansa un poco.

Y tenía razón. Pero más mentirosa no podía ser, precisamente en lo último que estaba pensando era en el dolor de pies que tenía, que bueno, pensándolo bien, tampoco era una mentira del todo. Dolerme me dolía, y estaba muy cansada del Yukata pero podía aguantarlo si estaba con él. Además mientras no se me rompiera la tira del zapato todo iría bien. ¡Cuántas veces habré leído una escena similar en los mangas! Siempre estaba la protagonista siempre hermosa al lado del chico que le gustaba pasándoselo bien y de pronto ¡Pan!, se rompe la tira del Geta. Pero claro, eso finalmente desembocaba en una escena romántica donde él le arreglaba el Geta o la cargaba en su espalda.

Tan distraída estaba que no me di cuenta que Li me había quitado un Geta y me tenía agarrada por un tobillo.

– ¡Qué haces!– forcejeé roja hasta la médula.

– Estoy comprobando si tienes las piernas hinchadas, ¿Es vergonzoso?

– ¡Claro que sí!

Su risa salió directamente desde sus pulmones, grave y vibrante. Pero a mí la situación no me estaba resultando tan graciosa.

– Has hecho cosas más vergonzosas, ¿Te recuerdo lo que ocurrió esta mañana?

Por favor, si son con actos y no palabras.

– N-no…

– ¿De verdad?

– Eres un demonio– mascullé.

El maldito energúmeno me miró, pero su mirada eran de ésas que miran más allá de lo que los ojos miran, penetrando el alma robándole todo su sabor. Era una mirada intensa que congela al mirarla y provoca fuego bajo la piel. Mirada que detiene y me aleja, me hace querer huir, pero también me hace chispear y vibrar, animándome a mirar sin miedo y a cometer locuras.

– ¿Sabes? Hay algo que me intriga.

Se acercó a mis labios dejando una peligrosa distancia entre nosotros. Seguía mirándome fijamente a los ojos, provocándome. Era tan sensual que dolía. Su voz era un murmullo bajo, ronco, tan embriagador y dulce como una excitante caricia erótica. El estremecimiento me recorrió la espalda, tan intenso que hasta me flaquearon las rodillas. ¿Qué sucedería si rompía la distancia?

– ¿Qué te intriga?– entrecerré los ojos de puro deseo.

– ¿Es verdad lo que dicen? Que las japonesas no llevan ropa interior debajo de la Yukata.

Se me escapó una risilla nerviosa que me hizo distanciarme un poco de él. ¡Por Mana-sama! Necesitaba respirar. ¿Cómo podía preguntarme aquello con aquel tono áspero y aterciopelado? Si pretende matarme, lo está consiguiendo poco a poco. La cuestión ahora era: ¿Qué le contestaba?

– C-claro que llevamos.

– No te veo muy convencida.

El Precioso energúmeno pervertido pretendía intimidarme, y lo estaba consiguiendo. Aquellos labios rezumaban promesad de besos que derretían. Era tan consciente de todo. Del aire que circulaba entre nosotros, de la noche, del hormigueo de mis venas y el latir de mi corazón. Una voz primitiva y susurrante apremia en mi interior que ceda y me dejase llevar, la recién descubierta bestia no me ayudaba en absoluto.

– ¿De verdad quieres saberlo _Shaoran_?

Y cedí. Cedí cansada de estar siempre luchando entre pararme o dejarme llevar, cansada de ser siempre su presa, de dejarme intimidar, de mantenerme siempre en guardia a la defensiva. Dejé de escuchar la voz que me recordaba su parte cruel y salvaje. Puede que yo también en el fondo lo fuera. Poco a poco me iba rompiendo.

Tal vez, por el beso que me dio, no era la única que se iba rompiendo a medida que profundizábamos las caricias. Su cálida boca estaba abierta contra la mía, audaz e inesperadamente íntima. Su lengua penetró mis labios buscando la mía que no tardó en darle caza. Se convirtió en un hermoso baile en el que de forma mágica nos entrelazamos en un abrazo, era una coreografía sincronizada pero no ensayada y nos hacía temblar.

Y siempre me miraba como yo le miraba a él. Era sensual ver ese brillo en su mirada. Le muerdo su labio inferior y tiro de él juguetona. El energúmeno sonríe y me estrecha más atacando por sorpresa devolviéndome el mordisco en el cuello desbordándome en una espiral de escalofríos placenteros por toda mi erizada piel. Se me escapó un suspiro al toque de su lengua en el lóbulo de la oreja y gemí, gemí cuando sus labios envolvieron la curva de mi mandíbula.

– No digas mi nombre– pidió entre besos.

– Shaoran– repliqué.

Noté como sus músculos bajo la fina tela de algodón de su Yukata se tensaban y aquello me desató. Perdí el control y le besé con locura. Ya no era capaz de detenerme, no ahora que besaba, tomaba y mordía con confianza. Siento que pierdo los estribos a cada caricia, y cuando me agarra el pelo desde la nuca, simplemente no puedo más. La necesidad iba en aumento. El calor traspasaba la ropa, maldito verano.

Honestamente, no sé si fui yo o un poco los dos, pero al separarme de él pude ver que la Yukata se había abierto y a la vista de piel no me contenté con solo mirar. Me exigí a mi misma que debía dar el paso. Debía tocarle… No. Tenía que tocarle. Sin dudas ni arrepentimientos. Hoy la bestia de mi interior mandaba. Ya podía despedirme del decoro.

Le miré a los ojos y con la yema de mis dedos recorrí la piel de su pecho desnudo y al contacto quemaba, pero no me importaba. Él se tensó sorprendido por aquel ataque sorpresa, sin embargo no se retiró. Se dejó tocar a la vez que yo me daba un festín de sensaciones completamente maravillada.

Li Shaoran tomó ventaja de mi distracción y me sentó en su regazo. Le revolví el pelo hincándole las uñas en el cuero cabelludo, le vi cerrar los ojos por un instante. Sonreí. Tenía a mi presa justo en el centro de mi telaraña y me iba a aprovechar. Junté nuestras frentes a la vez que mis puños se cerraban en los bordes de su abertura y tiré hacia abajo. En esos segundos de conmoción recorrí rozando con mis labios su nariz, tenté sus labios, mordí su mentón y lamí su garganta. Sus manos en mi cintura me apretaban y le oí murmurar por lo bajo cosas que no entendí.

El calor seguía presente como fuego incandescente. Deseo, deseo era lo que gritaban mis sentidos y dolía. Si llevaba ropa interior, y disculpadme si os digo que me sentía húmeda y resbaladiza. El cerebro se me fundió por culpa del ardor cuando probé la carne de sus hombros y dejé de pensar con claridad. Aunque una cosa si tenía presente, y era la presión que notaba bajo mi pierna. Alguien lo estaba pasando igual de mal que yo.

– Estoy a punto de atacarte si no paras…

Tal y como me prometí, impedí que me detuviera, estaba tan excitada que sentía que podía morir. No podía parar ahora, era imposible parar una mole pesada cuesta abajo, inevitablemente chocaría contra algo y se rompería en mil pedazos. Así me siento yo, a punto de estallar. No le escuché, y fui más audaz. Recorrí su torso cálido y bien torneado y bajé peligrosamente las yemas de mis dedos por encima de su Obi, incluso llegué más lejos…

– ¡Sakura!

El tono que usó para decir mi nombre no era del todo claro. Si bien sonó a exclamación, también a ruego. Tal vez lo estrangulada que sonó me lleve a descubrirlo por completo. No estaba segura. Pero algo había cambiado en su forma de mirarme, había un punto sádico en sus ojos. Me dispongo a saludar a su bestia.

Me agarró de la nuca y me estampó contra su boca devorando sin piedad mis labios hinchados, para conseguir tumbarme sobre su regazo dejándome completamente indefensa. Mis ojos estaban acuosos de la emoción y Shaoran respiraba con mucha dificultad, aunque vi en su rostro que intentaba por todos los medios controlarse. Yo no quería eso.

– No hay marcha atrás, Shaoran.

No me importa, y aunque me importara no lo podía expresar.

Aquellas cinco palabras le hicieron reaccionar y algo se especial apoderó de él. Acarició con sus dedos mi pierna y fue recorriendo mi cuerpo suavemente pero sin dudar. Temblé de placer con el mínimo contacto y los suspiros eran más frecuentes. Arqueé la espalda como si tuviera un resorte cuando Shaoran tocó mi vientre, pero perdí el contacto de su caricia por culpa del Obi y pedí a las estrellas que no todo terminase ahí.

Y mi deseo se cumplió.

Se me cortó la respiración cuando la mano de Shaoran se cerró sobre mi pecho y nos miramos a los ojos. Sus caricias me convertían en un ente ondulante que se desintegraba y volvía a su forma en cuestión de milésimas de segundos. El placer convirtió mis susurros en jadeos entrecortados. Intenté tocarle pero no me dejó. Si esta era su venganza, simplemente estaba perdida.

Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni  
Aru ga mama de ii yo motto fukaku  
Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta kuchibiru ga  
Toke au hodo ni  
Boku wa...kimi no...vanilla

Desgraciadamente la voz amortiguada de Gackt como tono de llamada de mi teléfono móvil nos cortó el rollo devolviéndonos a la realidad. Me levanté de su regazo tan rápido como si me hubieran quemado, y bueno, había sido así hasta hace unos instantes, pero ahora me sentía aturdida buscando el maldito cacharro de mi baggu. Leí el nombre de la llamada entrante y casi me da un infarto. Era Tomoyo, descolgué.

– ¡Tomoyo! Sí, estoy bien, tranquila. ¡Lo siento!

La voz de Tomoyo parecía preocupada, me preguntó si estaba con Shaoran, me siento mal.

– Sí, yo…

No pude acabar la frase porque el precioso energúmeno me alejó del teléfono y se puso él. Dejándome de lado en la conversación con Tomoyo.

– ¿Daidouji? Sí, yo la llevaré a su casa. Dile a tu novio que yo también.

Espera. Espera. Espera. Espera. ¿Él me iba a llevar a casa? Por Gackt-sama, me siento increíblemente feliz. Observé cómo Shaoran hablaba con Tomoyo en tono neutro y colgó pasándome el teléfono. Le miré intrigada por la última frase, pero seguía en las nubes. Quería saltar de felicidad.

– ¿Qué te dijo Tomoyo-chan?

– Preguntó si estabas bien, le dije que te llevaría a casa y le pareció bien, pero Eriol me odia.

– Eriol siempre se ha preocupado por mí.

– Es un tanto paranoico– masculló.

– ¿Es en serio?– pregunté con timidez.

– En serio ¿Qué?

– ¿Vas a acompañarme a casa?

– ¿Quieres volver sola?

– ¡No! Vivo cerca pero… me gustaría que me acompañases.

El silencio que nos invadió fue un tanto incómodo, pero detrás de eso las emociones seguían estando a flor de piel. Hubo ligeras sonrisas cuando vimos el estado en que estaban nuestras ropas y nos arreglamos un poco antes de partir. Las noches perfectas como ésta son de las que se quedan temblando en la cabeza y en las miradas, y solían terminar con fuegos artificiales. Esas luces que pegan en el cielo y estallan en tu corazón. Destellos de felicidad que casi siempre son imaginarios. No olvidaré, ni aunque pase un millón de años éste Festival de Tanabata, la noche en la que los sueños se cumplen y finalizan en un beso.

Tenía mucho en que pensar. Lo que acababa de ocurrir había sido muy emocionante, pero una locura. Bueno, de la sucesión de actos de locura que había experimentado hoy éste último se llevaba la palma. Estábamos en un lugar público al aire libre, fue una suerte que nadie pasase por allí… se habría escandalizado. Y aquí estoy riéndome por lo bajo mientras camino a su lado bajo las estrellas. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hicimos antes, aunque me avergüenza un poco. Siempre me quedaré con la duda de lo que habría pasado si Tomoyo-chan no me hubiera llamado preocupada. ¿Nos habríamos detenido?

– Estás sonriendo.

– Sí, es que me lo he pasado muy bien.

– Te reconoceré el mérito por haber sido buena guía en el Festival.

– No te atrevas a ocultar que no te lo has pasado bien– le señalé muerta de risa-. Admítelo.

– Vale, lo admito.

Me di por satisfecha por ahora.

Cuando llegamos a mi calle se me ocurrió mirar el reloj y me pregunté si mi familia seguía esperándome. Toya no había cumplido su amenaza de irme a buscar al festival si tardaba mucho en volver, cosa que agradecí de corazón a Kami-sama. No quiero llegar a imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si mi hermano hubiera visto un minuto de lo que pasó junto al estanque en el Templo Tsukimine. Se habría enfadado conmigo, pero a Shaoran habría intentado despellejarle vivo. Y ya podría olvidarme de quitármelo de encima hasta posiblemente el día de mi muerte.

Mi hermano era muy celoso.

Las luces de mi casa estaban encendidas, por lo que eso contestó a mi pregunta. Me detuve frente a la puerta de entrada de la verja y me sonrojé. El momento de la despedida había llegado.

– Es aquí.

– Te devuelvo tu abanico.

– Gracias.

– ¿Te veré pronto?

– El lunes volveré. ¿Seguimos teniendo servicio?

– No, basta de madrugar.

– Nos vemos.

Con un gesto de cabeza se despidió y vi como su espalda se alejaba de mí. No podía dejar de mirarle porque algo en mi interior me decía que tenía que salir corriendo en su dirección y gritarle aquello que ocultaba. Pero el miedo seguía mordiéndome el corazón y sé que no estaba preparada para dar ése paso aún. Si bien, algún día lo haría. Esta noche había gastado toda mi suerte. Me siento extrañamente triste, pese a la noche de sonrisas que habíamos tenido.

¿Sería muy egoísta por mi parte no querer dejarlo marchar?

– ¡Shaoran!– le llamé– ¡Hasta el lunes!

Él se giró y se volvió a despedir de mí con un gesto con la mano. Sonreí al aire y volví a darle las gracias a Orihime y a Hikoboshi por existir. Jamás olvidaría esta noche.

Mientras siga superando la eternidad,

Que sople el viento y detenga el tiempo.

De un mundo como éste que no hay nada.

Así que grita mi nombre, grita mi nombre.

Entré en mi casa sin hacer el menor ruido cambiándome de zapatos en la entrada. Mi hermano salió de la cocina con un vaso con limonada y me miró por encima del cristal al beber.

– Cinco minutos más y habría salido a buscarte.

– Siento el retraso– me disculpé con una sonrisa.

En ese momento el tono de mensajes retumbó en la silenciosa casa.

– Claro, como para los monstruos el sentido del tiempo no existe…

La sonrisa se me ensanchó cuando leí ese puñado de palabras en la pantalla del teléfono móvil, estaba tan contenta que ignoré a mi hermano y subí a mi habitación totalmente exaltada. El corazón me latía rápido, pero era una sensación cálida y bonita. No sé cuantas veces volví a leerlo hasta que me quedé dormida.

_Te quedaba bien la Yukata,_

_Sakura._

_Shaoran Li._

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo el capitulo décimo octavo de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Notas de Autora: **

Hola! Me estreno ya en este 2013 con un capítulo nuevo. Quise subirlo a principios de Enero y tenía bastante avanzado el capítulo, pero me surgieron varias dudas sobre varias cosas y tuve que recapacitar y eliminar una escena bastante importante sólo para introducirla en otro capítulo. Si la hubiera dejado probablemente el capítulo sería el doble de largo de lo que es.

No os podréis quejar, tiene 51 páginas escritas con todo mi cariño. Iré preparando las bombonas de oxígeno, los packs de bragas y las palanganas.

Pronto haré un dibujo del Tanabata Matsuri!

Mantengo el aviso del capítulo anterior:

**Primero** que podéis visitar mi **Deviantart** y ver las diferentes ilustraciones que estoy haciendo de Dochirasama desu ka? Ahora en digital, y ver mi progreso en ese arte. Pues llevo desde verano en serio y se nota el cambio de los primeros trabajos a los últimos. O eso me han dicho ^^  
**Segundo**, también inauguré el **Tumblr** oficial de Dochirasama desu ka?, donde iré subiendo cosillas relacionadas con el fanfic.  
**Tercero**: Podéis localizarme en **Formspring** y hacerme cualquier pregunta.  
y **Cuarto**, tenéis ya subidas las **respuestas de los reviews** de los dos últimos capítulos en mi blog!

Las tres direcciones podréis encontrarlas tanto en mi blog como en mi profile aquí en Fanfiction.

Otra cosa que me gustaría pediros, si no es mucho pedir, que me comentéis en vuestros preciosos reviews que tal os va pareciendo el capítulo, muchas veces me escribís todo lo que os gusta, pero no me especificáis el qué y por qué. Me gustaría oíros.

Y aquí me despido, como siempre paciencia conmigo!

Besitos fangirls!

**¡No olvidéis visitar mi blogspot con las respuestas de los reviews, las Aclaraciones y los Videos e Imágenes que os esperan!**

**hikari–sys . blogspot. com**

**(Todo junto)**

**O buscando en el rotor del google:**

**The hollows and the Dreams and infinite loneliness**

– **¡Escríbeme! –**

**ATTE:**

– **Hikari–sys –**


End file.
